


Skin on Skin

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 144,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo  Regina Mills y  Emma Swan vivieron en  el pasado una tórrida pasión, que por un error de una de las dos terminó mal. Casi quince años después, Regina, ahora una ingeniera de nombre y fama, descubre que su ex-novia está viviendo en Boston. Ante de un reencuentro, ¿podrán ambas superar el pasado doloroso y comenzar algo nuevo?</p><p>Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título de Wounded Beast https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/563225/Skin_on_Skin/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, si empiezan a leer y les gusta, dejen algún comentario. Esta historia en FF.net cosechó un enorme éxito.

Un par de lujosos zapatos de tacón cruzó la entrada del edificio comercial más relevante de Boston. El andar femenino y elegante de Regina Mills era reverenciado por los simples empleados de la empresa hasta por sus colegas de _Gold & Mills_, constructora de reconocido prestigio en la ciudad y en el nordeste del país.

Mezclándose al festival de trajes, corbatas y chalecos del hall del edificio, la figura de una mujer, alrededor de sus treinta y pocos años, hermosa tez clara, cabellos cortos de un negro profundo y ojos de igual negrura, se dirigió a uno de los cuatro ascensores que conducía a los empleados a los 52 pisos donde tenían sus sedes otras tantas empresas de alto prestigio del estado.

Al entrar en el cubículo, se encontró con Archie, uno de los administradores y también uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa, y a Jones, un arquitecto recién licenciado, llamado con prisas por la constructora para suplir la ausencia de Graham, que había dejado la empresa después de un desacuerdo con Regina.

«Buenos días» dijo ella mirando a los dos y girándose a continuación para ver la puerta cerrándose en su frente.

«Buenos días» respondieron los dos a la vez. Intercambiaron miradas detrás de ella y se ajustaron sus corbatas, en una cómica combinación de movimientos.

«¿Feliz en su primer día de trabajo, Jones?» preguntó la mujer, mientras apretaba los dedos en las asas del maletín de ejecutiva que llevaba.

«Un poco nervioso» confesó él

«No se preocupe. Si Gold lo ha llamado, significa que confía en usted, ¿no cree?»

Regina, por su tono de voz, dejó bien marcado su escarnio. Jones se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un incentivo.

«Ciertamente. Solo espero no defraudarlo»

El muchacho hizo una autocrítica. Se puso derecho, carraspeando.

«¿Qué es eso, amigo? Trabajar en _Gold & Mills_ es una oportunidad única. Cualquier joven arquitecto como usted no podría estar en un sitio mejor» dijo Archie

«Lo odio admitir, pero estoy de acuerdo» comentó Regina de forma ácida

Antes de que Jones pudiese argumentar algo más, el ascensor se paró en el piso cuarenta. Los tres salieron de sopetón al abrirse las puertas de hierro, y atravesaron la recepción de la constructora.

La empresa ocupaba cuatro pisos del rascacielos. El piso cuarenta era conocido por albergar la presidencia y las salas de los principales trabajadores, entre ellos, contratistas, arquitectos e ingenieros. Regina era la ingeniera principal del lugar. Fue puesta por el padre, Henry Mills, al alcanzar la madurez requerida para lidiar con grandes proyectos, y alguna vez que otra, sustituirlo en su sociedad con Robert Gold, el fundador.

Henry fue un profesional muy respetado y reconocido. Hombre muy rico, se hizo famoso por participar en proyectos de edificios, resorts y escuelas en Maine. Tristemente para la familia Mills, resumida en Henry, Cora, la madre, y Regina, el patriarca falleció de una dolencia cardiaca, acabando con él pocos meses después de serle descubierta. Pero, su mayor deseo, hacer de su única hija una ingeniera tan competente como él, se realizó.

Dentro de la empresa, Regina era tan respetada y temida como Robert Gold. Su carácter mal humorado, colaboró mucho para ganarse el apodo de “roca humana”. Algo que intentará mudar con el paso del tiempo.

Una de las pocas, o tal vez, única, que poseía talante suficiente para lidiar con Mills era Ruby: una secretaria muy competente, de rasgos exóticos, cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, demasiado delgada para su estatura.

Aquel día, nada atípico ocurrió, cuando vio pasar a su jefa por la recepción, saludar cordialmente a media docena de accionistas, a la espera de la primera reunión del día marcada para las nueve de la mañana. Ruby tenía que entregar dos carpetas y pedir que Regina le entregase otras. Así que la siguió hasta la sala individual.

La ingeniera irrumpió por la puerta con la sutileza de un huracán, dejándola abierta, por saber quién venía detrás.

«Ruby, ¿qué tenemos para hoy? Habla rápido, Gold ya debe estar impaciente esperando para empezar, ¿o no?» preguntó Regina, soltando el maletín que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa de cristal.

«Buenos días para usted también» dijo la secretaria, ya acostumbrada al ritmo de la jefa. Le entregó una hoja «antes de ir a la reunión, necesito que deje firmada esta petición para la alcaldía. Aquí abajo»

Señaló el lugar indicado en el papel inclinándose sobre la mesa. Regina se sentó en su sillón de cualquier forma, ya sacando su pluma de unos de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

«Espera. Tiene que haber alguien que firme esto. ¿Por qué yo?» la jefa indagó antes de firmar en el papel

«Porque la petición está a su nombre» Ruby fue directa mientras la miraba de cerca «Y es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes, además de Gold, como ya imaginó, el hombre ya está aquí»

«¿Quién? ¿El empresario de Michigan? ¿Ya llegó?» Regina apareció sorprendida

«Él mismo, y está con prisas. Gold ya preparó la sala de reuniones, los accionistas están esperándola, como ya vio»

Regina palpó su chaleco.

«¿Dónde están mis gafas, eh?» pensó «Ve a coger mis gafas de la sala de fotocopias» mandó

Ruby corrió hacia allí, casi chocándose con Archie al pasar la puerta. Ella salía y él entró para dar prisa a Regina.

«¿Lista? Ya preparé el contrato, pero la necesito allí»

«Espéreme solo un minuto, necesito firmar esto» ella dejó su firma en las copias de la petición, tapó la pluma y asintió para él «Ahora puedo ir. ¿Cuánto falta?»

Archie miró su reloj de muñeca, debajo de la manga del traje.

«Dos minutos»

«¡Dios mío, estoy atrasada!» se levantó, dejando su mesa en un completo desorden de papeles. Ruby casi no consigue alcanzarla para entregarle sus gafas.

Regina fue la última en entrar en la sala de reuniones, detrás de los accionistas y de Archie. Se encontró a Gold y al contratante ya sentados, esperándola a ella en especial. El dueño de la empresa presentó a su mejor ingeniera.

«¡Ah! ¡Qué bien que llegó Regina! Este es Maurice, interesado en las obras del hotel»

Regina extendió la mano inmediatamente hacia el hombre de facciones ceñudas. Él se levantó para saludarla.

«Encantada. Es una gran satisfacción conocerlo»

«Así que usted es la famosa Regina. He oído hablar mucho de usted» el hombre la miraba como si la investigase. Apretó su mano durante largos segundos y concluyó «Confieso estar sorprendido»

«¿Conmigo? Oh, no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a los elogios»

«Y obviamente los merece todos, pero, hay un hecho curioso. La señorita aparenta tener la misma edad que mi arquitecta»

«Hum…Emma Swan» dijo Gold, al acordarse del nombre.

Regina frunció el ceño. Sintió su sangre congelarse. El nombre le provocó un miedo tan profundo que sus palabras no le llegaron a los labios.

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó Maurice, al darse cuenta de la palidez en el rostro de Regina

«¿Está seguro de ese nombre? ¿Emma Swan? ¿No será otro?» preguntó Regina con voz sombría

«Claro que sí. Ella es nuestra arquitecta desde hace tres años. Es nuestra mejor profesional en el ramo, con toda seguridad. Emma Nolan Swan» el hombre dijo su nombre. Fue un motivo para que Regina moviera la cabeza, aún más incrédula «¿Por qué?»

«No, nada, es que…» Regina sonrió avergonzada

«Pensé que se conocían» dijo él

Gold decidió interrumpir, ansioso por cerrar el acuerdo con Maurice.

«Muy bien, ya tendrán tiempo de entablar amistad el sábado, porque Emma está invitada a la boda. Ella y Belle son amigas» Gold se refería a su boda con la hija del gobernador del Estado, la joven Belle «Ahora vamos a sentarnos, acomódense y comencemos»

La morena miró a Robert bastante asombrada. No se podría creer lo que acababa de oír. Su corazón se aceleró de la nada y su vista se nubló.

«¡Increíble!» susurró para sí misma. Regina se derrumbó en su sitio en la enorme mesa de reuniones, al lado de Gold y frente a Maurice.

Atónita, sus pensamientos recorrieron escenas de un pasado  lejano donde ella y Emma Swan eran compañeras. Se habían conocido en una fiesta de un amigo en común, siendo jóvenes, y desde ese momento no se separaron por culpa de una pasión avasalladora.

 

_Vio sus manos aferradas por las de Emma, prensada contra la madera de la puerta. Mientras, su cuerpo era investigado por los labios de la joven rubia, su piel vibraba por los estremecimientos y el calor de la excitación. Habían huido de nuevo. La fiesta que tenía lugar en el piso de debajo de la casa poco les importaba a ambas, era una disculpa más para encontrarse, y la música alta camuflaba sus acciones dentro del cuarto del anfitrión que acabaría siendo la suite de amor ideal._

_Las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo mientras caminaban con prisa hacia la cama de soltero. Cayeron sobre el colchón, entre gemidos y restregones. Las respiraciones pesadas y entremezcladas se encontraban y se unían a los sonidos de  guitarra española y bongós que venían de abajo. Era la tercera vez que hacían aquello y, siempre que se encontraban con ese propósito, era mejor._

_Regina irguió el tronco por encima de Emma, con sus muslos doblados a ambos lado del cuerpo de la rubia, para que sus manos pudieran subir hasta sus pechos cubiertos por el encaje del sujetador y lo abriese. La prenda cayó revelando un par de pechos redondos y con los pezones erectos. Emma los apretó con ambas manos y Regina soltó un gemido bastante erótico._

_Hubo más de un beso en los labios. Ondulaban, las uñas estaban presentes también, arañando hombros y costados cuando la morena fue dominada y Emma estaba encima. Una mano llegó al centro de Regina y masajeó por ahí. El trabajo que Emma hacía al besar y lamer su cuello con frecuencia era recompensado por los jadeos de Regina._

_Emma siguió su húmedo recorrido por el tronco y pechos de su compañera hasta sentirla alcanzar el orgasmo y desfallecer. Ella reía bajo la rubia, que ya se perdía en las horas consumidas en el deslumbra miento de la vivacidad encontrada en los labios de Regina. Comenzó a imaginar el nacimiento del día junto a ella, velar su sueño y en lo posible el roce de sus dedos en su piel por la mañana. La incertidumbre de esos encuentros había llevado a Swan a un sentimiento exacerbado cuyo significado conocía perfectamente._

_Emma tomó una decisión. Sacó del bolsillo posterior de sus pantalones Levi’s una alianza de plata que introdujo en el dedo de la mano derecha de Regina. La joven de cabellos oscuros miró a Emma sin entender._

_«¿Qué significa esto?»_

_«Significa el resumen de estos tres encuentros que hemos tenido»_

_Regina lo miró bien, estaba perfectamente encajado en su dedo anular. Ella suspiró levemente._

_«¿Estás segura?»_

_«Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida»_

_Ella aceptó la alianza, y atrajo a Emma hacia un beso profundo y hambriento. Comenzarían otra sesión de caricias y placer. Lo curioso era que, en aquel momento, se dieron cuenta de que ya no era solo sexo._

«Una verdadera isla de fantasía. El proyecto incluye también tiendas, cines, parque temático, centro de deporte, piscina, hotel, y en un futuro bastante cercano un gran casino» decía Gold.

«Es un proyecto bastante ambicioso» comentó Maurice desde su sitio

«Ambicioso y posible como mostramos en los planos. El transporte será hecho por medio de barcos. Claro que para los que pueden permitírselo, lanchas más veloces y hasta helicópteros. Salida desde diversos puntos de la ciudad, el aeropuerto, el puerto y hasta desde el mayor edificio de Boston. ¿Ve la magnitud de nuestro negocio?»

«¡Maravilloso!» dijo Maurice contemplando el mapa y una copia reducida de la isla en un plano.

«Y no se olviden, deben el proyecto a Regina, ella lo diseñó todo, tienen la firma de ella en cada construcción» Archie señaló. Los accionistas, en su mayoría, miraron hacia ella. Regina aún estaba en trance.

«Tiene toda la razón. Nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor. ¿No es verdad, Regina?» preguntó Gold, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Los ojos de la ingeniera estaban tan abiertos y fijos que parecían los de una niña ante una película de fantasmas «¿Regina?»

Ella salió de su ensimismamiento

«¿Sí? Claro. ¿Podemos empezar?» de repente, la mesa entera se quedó en silencio y todos la estaban mirando. Se sonrojó, intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa «Discúlpenme»

«Es mucho trabajo para una mujer sola. Tiene a una verdadera genio en su empresa, Gold» Maurice la elogió

«De tal palo tal astilla…Regina heredó el talento de Henry» dijo Gold

Regina asintió y dejó que el resto del acuerdo fuese sellado entre ambas partes.

No abrió la boca para decir ni pio hasta que la reunión acabó. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba despidiéndose de los accionistas y de Gold. Fue la primera reunión en la que su cabeza estaba enfocada en un asunto completamente distinto. No consiguió seguir nada después de haber escuchado noticias de Emma. El pasado volvió con fuerza y mucha insistencia.

 

Al final de día, libre de la reunión y de los chismes de los becarios, Mills se fue a su apartamento, sito en un edificio del centro de Boston.

El final de la tarde teñía de naranja la terraza cuya gran puerta de vidrio la separaba del resto del piso. Regina llegó, tiró el maletín sobre el sofá blanco y negro, como todos sus muebles. Caminó hasta las puertas de cristal y suspiró pesadamente “ _Emma Swan”_

Había sido un día perdido en el trabajo por no haber logrado hacer correctamente nada de lo planeado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo después de ese descubrimiento? Su amor de juventud estaba en la ciudad y encima era amiga de alguien que ya hace bastante tiempo conocía.

La morena había cometido un error fatal en opinión de Emma, y jamás la perdonó. Se arrepintió amargamente y, hoy, después de vivir una relación llena de crisis como la que ha mantenido con Robin, se preguntaba si su vida estaría abocada al error. Emma fue el amor de su vida, sin sombra de duda.

 

_«Por el amor de dios, olvida todo lo ha pasado. Mírame, Emma, perdóname» decía Regina con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, parada en el umbral de la puerta. Sollozando._

_«No puedo»_

_Emma estaba de espaldas a ella, en las sombras. Fue la última vez que se encontraron en la casa de la familia Swan y, después, ya  nunca más volvieran a estar juntas._

_«Por favor» decía con voz llorosa «Emma. Te amo más que a nada en mi vida. Te lo digo con el corazón en las manos»_

_«¿Sabes lo que creo Regina? No lo sabes. Nunca supiste lo que querías en la vida. Te metiste conmigo por vanidad»_

_«¿Crees que si no me importara estaría aquí? ¿Pidiendo tu perdón? ¿Implorando para que me entiendas? ¿Pidiéndote que vuelvas a mí?»_

_«Regina, no puedo aceptar» Emma se giró hacia ella, incluso en la oscuridad, Regina vio que tenía sus ojos llorosos «No es fácil, ¡cómo si yo tuviera tanta sangre fría! No pensaste en mí. Tomaste una actitud y pensaste que yo no lo descubriría. Eso es el colmo» Emma tomó aire «Solo has conseguido hablar conmigo en este momento porque me vi obligada a convencerme de lo errada que estuve contigo»_

_«Emma, no sabía que eso te haría daño. Fue en otro sitio, nunca tendrías que haberte enterado» la morena intentó  enjugar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro «Lo juro. Sucedió. No tenía la cabeza en mi sitio, cometí muchas tonterías en esa época, estaba perdida»_

_«¡Deja de inventar excusas! No eres la víctima. Eres cínica y mentirosa. ¡Traidora!» Emma no aguantó más, escupió toda su furia._

Siempre que la escena surgía en su mente, Regina precisaba contener el pesado nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Por poco sus ojos no se llenaban de lágrimas como si estuviese reviviendo la escena de nuevo. Los ecos del recuerdo la han perseguido durante catorce años.

«¡Querida! ¿Ya llegaste?» Cora Mills apareció en la puerta del apartamento, desarreglada sujetando en sus brazos a su nieto, Roland.

«¡Hola!»

Regina fue cogida de sorpresa por las palabras de la madre. Se giró y se derritió ante la escena. Fue hasta los dos y cogió en sus brazos a su hijo que, dormido, parecía un ángel.

El niño era hijo de Regina y Robin, de un matrimonio que no salió bien. Tenía cinco años y hacía dos que vivía con la madre y la abuela en ese apartamento de Boston. Era el mimado de la familia. Sus cabellos eran ensortijados y tan negros como los de Regina. Heredó muy poco del físico del padre y tampoco le tenía tanto apego como a la madre. No es que Robin fuese un padre ausente o malo, sino que el abogado no disponía de tanto tiempo para hacer el puente aéreo entre Nueva York y Boston. Las visitas al niño eran pocas, pero Regina lo prefería así.

«Dice la profesora que hoy jugó mucho. Por eso está así. Empieza a pesar» dijo Cora, colocando la mochila del niño encima de una mesa.

«Sí. Está creciendo deprisa. Voy a llevarlo al cuarto. Dentro de poco despertará muriendo de hambre»

Regina se movía con el niño en brazos como si lo acunase. Hacía eso sin que hubiera necesidad para ello.

Ya estaba encaminándose con cuidado y calma por el pasillo cuando su madre la llamó

«Regina»

«¿Sí?» paró y giró la cabeza

«¿Está todo bien?»

Regina vaciló al principio, y mintió

«Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?»

Y salió con su hijo en brazos.

La mujer, de cabellos castaños y bastante vanidosa para una señora de su edad, simplemente sonrió, conocía bien a la hija que tenía. Regina no estaba del todo bien, y eso Cora lo vio en sus ojos negros.

La madre colocó el cuerpo de su hijo en su propia cama, quitándole el abriguito y los tenis infantiles. Roland tenía el sueño pesado, y cuando se despertaba siempre tenía mucha hambre. Regina acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño, deseando tener de nuevo su edad. La inocencia de la niñez nada se comparaba a los pecados que un día cometió. Si él tuviera idea del mal que la madre le hizo una vez a alguien, tal vez sentiría vergüenza. Regina intentaría esconderle aquello el máximo de tiempo posible.

La melancólica mirada hacia su hijo iba cargada de curiosidad _“¿Habrá tenido Emma hijos?”_  Otro de los pensamientos que pasó por su cabeza.

Se levantó del lado del pequeño con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Se dirigió a su vestidor, abarrotado de cajones hasta el techo. En uno de ellos, el más escondido, el que poseía un falso fondo, encontró un álbum de fotografías que sacó de dentro. En él había una vida en imágenes. Una Regina que existió en otra época y que, de vez en cuando, era recordada.

Sus dedos rozaron la portada de tela del objeto, y lo abrió. Las imágenes estaban apiñadas. Desde una Regina adolescente a una jovencita volviéndose mujer, y en una de esas fotografías estaban ella y Emma.

Aquella sonrisa era inconfundible. ¡Cómo la amaba! El rostro de Emma tan pegado al suyo, parecía feliz. Deseó verlo una vez más. Pasó los dedos por la imagen, y la sacó del álbum.

«¿Mamá?» Roland la llamó desde la cama

Ella guardó lo que tenía en las manos con prisa, cerrándolo de nuevo en el mismo sitio que antes, y la foto sacada la metió en un cajón cualquiera. Tuvo que volver al cuarto para abrazar a su pequeño.

«¡Mi amor!» Regina vio a su hijo de pie en su lado de la cama. Lo abrazó con todo el cariño que sentía.

«Mamá, tengo hambre» refunfuñó Roland

«¿Ah sí?» ella lo miró, fingiendo sorpresa «Pues muy bien. Mamá te va a preparar aquella tortilla que te encanta, y después, ¡adivina!»

«¡Vamos a tomar helado!»

«¡De chocolate!»

«¡Guay!» el pequeño se agarró a la madre que lo llenó de besos por la cara e innumerables cosquillas en la barriga. Las risas de Roland llenaban el cuarto e iluminaban el rostro de Regina provocándole una sonrisa llena de ternura. Cuando paró de retorcerse, miró hacia ella con aquella carita inteligente, y preguntó «Mamá, ¿el sábado vamos al cine?»

Regina frunció el ceño, ya que con todo el sufrimiento del mundo le tenía que decir que no al hijo

«No, mi amor. Este sábado tengo que ir a la boda del tío Gold. ¿Te olvidaste? Pero, te prometo que el próximo fin de semana iremos a ver aquella película de fantasmas que tanto quieres ver» ella separó los cabellos que le caían sobre los ojillos. Era una Regina diferente de la ingeniera poderosa y profesional de _Gold & Mills_. Allí solo era una madre, una buena madre.

«¿No puedo ir a la boda, mamá?» preguntó él lo más inocentemente posible

«No, mi amor. Te quedarás con la abuela, pero mamá regresará el domingo y pasará todo el día contigo, ¿está bien?»

Ella pegó su cabeza a la de él. Se miraban medio atravesados por la cercanía. El niño acabó entendiendo. Saltó de la cama y salió corriendo por el cuarto. Regina lo vio salir y se quedó pensando en ese evento del fin de semana. La boda de Gold y Belle. _“¿Te veré de nuevo, Emma?”_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Deseó que aquello se hiciera realidad, y tenía una semana por delante para recordar y prepararse para el posible encuentro que sacudiría, de nuevo, su corazón.

 


	2. I didin’t mean to hurt you but I know

_“Justo hoy. Justo hoy esa mujer reaparece en mi vida. Y por más que solo haya sido una información, no sale de mi cabeza. Yo que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a Emma Swan”_  Pensaba Regina Mills mientras su coche cruzaba una calle de Boston con destino la lujosa propiedad de Gold.

Robert y Belle se conocieron en una comida ofrecida por el gobernador del estado de Massachussetts dos años antes. Ambos decían que había sido amor a primera vista. El padre de Belle permitió la relación entre su hija y un hombre más viejo por ser este su gran amigo y confidente. Se habían comprometido la pasada primavera cuando Gold le prometió a su chica construir un refugio lleno de pompa en un distrito fuera del agitado centro de Boston.

Y el hombre no había mentido. La construcción más parecía un castillo de dos torres vista desde lejos, en lo alto de una colina cercada de vegetación. El caserón tenía a su alrededor un verdadero muro de árboles caducifolios, que en aquella época del año, estaban desbordantes de color, dando a aquel fin de tarde un toque romántico.

El coche de Regina cruzó la verja y siguió el camino de robles que encuadraban la entrada principal de la propiedad. Era la primera vez que sus ojos se maravillaban con aquella visión. Tras los cristales de su _Lexus_ negro, divisaba el lugar acrecentarse a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando estacionó en la puerta principal del caserón, descendió del vehículo, revelando a los ojos de quien estuviese cerca, un largo vestido dorado, que brillaba por los detalles en la tela, de media manga. Llevaba un bolso de mano del mismo color, mientras sus _louboutin_ , igual de brillantes, volvía su andar, de pocos pasos hasta la puerta, tan elegante como el de la realeza. En el rostro llevaba un maquillaje base, los ojos siempre destacados con delineador y sombra oscura y su clásico lápiz labial rojo sangre. Todo el conjunto hace que la piel de Regina parezca de terciopelo. Y para acabar, los cabellos recogidos en lo alto, dejando caer dos mechones sobre la frente, la dejaban aún más perfecta, perfectamente a la altura del evento de aquella noche.

Dejó la llave del automóvil al aparcacoches de la entrada y otro empleado, muy bien vestido, como un maître, la acompañó al interior de la casa, que ya se veía agitada, los invitados iban y venían por todos lados. Allí dentro cada objeto recordaba la elegancia y el buen gusto de su dueño. Lujo expuesto en los muebles-pocos para dejar espacio a la ceremonia, cuadros y lámparas de cristal en cascada desde lo alto.

Regina vio rostros bien conocidos y otros no tanto. Sabía que los invitados en su mayoría no pertenecían a la familia Gold. Mientras seguía al hombre de esmoquin, ponía atención, de refilón, a las conversaciones, los vestidos, los trajes y sentía el aroma de los perfumes que tanto diferían unos de otros.

«Señor, la señora Mills» anunció el hombre, dirigiéndose  a Robert Gold, el novio. Él ya la estaba esperando.

«¡Oh, Regina!» dijo con mucho gusto al verla, y le apretó la mano en medio de un grupo de desconocidos «Finalmente ha llegado. ¡Está bellísima!» era natural que estuviese feliz. Vestía un frac tradicional, con un clavel blanco en la solapa «Venga, quiero que conozca a estos amigos que han venido específicamente desde Maine» Regina apenas tuvo tiempo de responder, ya estaba infiltrada en la conversación de negocios de quien estaba ahí. En todo evento siempre era lo mismo. No lo podía evitar. Gold la empujaba a hablar de negocios con inversores y potenciales nuevos socios de la constructora. Regina podía ser una profesional muy competente, pero le gustaba dar prioridad a sus horas fuera del trabajo con otras cosas.

Algún tiempo después, cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando la ceremonia iría a comenzar, Regina se excusó para ir al baño. Buscando por su propia cuenta, se mezcló entre los invitados, y se dirigió a un pasillo apartado, dos salas después de la principal. Completamente sola, y perdida, se detuvo cuando estuchó una voz familiar llegarle a lo lejos. Hasta comprender que la mansión tenía sus escondrijos, salas y cuartos, le llevó un tiempo. Oía otra vez a dos personas conversar, cerca de donde estaba. La morena pegó la oreja a la pared por curiosidad. Con paredes finas, se oía bien lo que hablaban, y le pareció que eran dos mujeres.

«…no soy la más indicada para decirte como es, Belle. Pero Robert sabrá cómo tratarte, él es experimentado» dijo la primera voz

«¿Seguro? Muero de miedo de no agradarlo» Regina reconoció la voz de Belle

«Confía en mí. Si esperó este tiempo sin forzarte a nada, eso quiere decir que va a respetar tu momento»

Alguien tocó a la puerta…

«Ya es la hora, señorita Belle, podemos comenzar» dijo una voz femenina

Regina pegó el cuerpo a la pared, tapando los oídos por los laterales para captar alguna frase más.

«Bien, entonces vamos allá» dijo Belle

«Sí. Ven acá, amiga, deja que te mire…¡Estás maravillosa! Eres la novia más bonita que he visto»

«No seas tonta, Emma. Cuando te cases, tú serás esa novia»

 _Emma_. Regina se separó de la pared en ese mismo momento. Se quedó atónita.

«¿Emma? ¡Así que has venido!» se dijo para sí misma y salió de allí apresada. El corazón se le subió a la boca. Desistió de retocarse el maquillaje. Todo lo que importaba ahora era mezclarse entre los otros para que Emma no la viese.

En mitad del salón, a ambos lados de la alfombra roja extendida en el suelo, se formó un pasillo. Gold esperaba al final del camino que Belle recorrería en compañía de las damas de honor, de los padrinos y de su padre. El momento tan esperado llegaba.

La ceremonia comenzó con el sol poniéndose en el exterior. Sería una noche bonita para la fiesta que vendría.

Belle apareció, del brazo de su padre, al final del pasillo. Hacía honor a su nombre y al título de novia que caminaría hasta Gold. Magnifica, en un vestido blanco, de encaje desde el pecho hasta los pies, y decorado con perlas auténticas, ciñendole la cintura. Una diadema engastada de piedras adornaba sus largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en una trenza. Pero nada se comparaba al brillo de los ojos azules cenicientos de ella, cuya atención estaba completamente puesta en su futuro marido.

Los violines tocaron la marcha nupcial. Mientras, la novia, al lado del padre, caminaba a pasos medidos sobre la alfombra, y todos observaban la escena concentrados. Emma era una de las damas de honor y apareció al lado de las otras tres mujeres, todas vestidas de la misma manera. Vestidos largos, rojos, con una abertura en la pierna, digna de las artistas de cine. La rubia destacaba entre ellas, los cabellos sueltos que le llegaban hasta el comienzo de la espalda, el maquillaje realzando los ojos claros y expresivos, y su piel blanca contrastando con el rojo del traje, hermosa visión toda ella.

Novio y novia ya estaban juntos en el entarimado  montado, de manos dadas recibiendo las primeras palabras del sacerdote. La música de los violines cesó. Los invitados respetaron el silencio dejando que las obvias palabras fueran pronunciadas por el hombre de blanco, como mandaba la tradición.

Regina, al fondo, se hundió entre la multitud, buscando ver a quien deseaba. Y finalmente la encontró, en la parte de arriba, más perfecta que nunca. Sintió dificultad para desviar la mirada de la rubia. _¡Dios mío! ¡Es ella!_  Pensó una segunda vez.

Fueron unos largos quince minutos de paciencia. Una boda podía ser, sin duda, esplendida, pero lo que cansaba eran los discursos del sacerdote. El padre que regía la unión de Belle y Gold no escatimó en palabras.

«Venís aquí, Belle y Robert para uniros en matrimonio, por eso os pregunto…¿Lo hacéis de libre voluntad?»

«Sí» respondieron los novios al mismo tiempo

«¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir con amor los hijos que Dios os mande, educándolos en las leyes de Cristo y de la Iglesia?»

«Sí» una vez más respondieron juntos

Regina, oyendo todo eso, con los ojos fijos en el altar, en donde Emma sonreía, se acordó de las alianzas de plata que las dos compartían en la época de su noviazgo. Su nombre y el de ella estaban grabados en la parte de dentro. Era una alianza diferente de la primera que ella le había dado, y la de Emma se quedó con la morena después de la última discusión que tuvieron, cuando Swan se la sacó del dedo y se la tiró a la cara. Regina conservaba hasta hoy las dos. Por más que hubiese querido acompañar el discurso de los novios, antes del intercambio de las alianzas, sus devaneos la habían llevado  lejos el tiempo suficiente solo para hacer volver y escuchar la última frase de cada uno.

«En la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de nuestra vida»

Intercambiaron las alianzas y se besaron ya como marido y mujer, arrancando los aplausos de los invitados. No tardaron en pasar por la alfombra, seguidos de las damas y los padrinos. Las tres primeras parejas se juntaron rápidamente dados del brazo. Emma fue la última en descender del estrado y unirse a un hombre que Regina no reconoció, pero que aparentaba tener la misma edad. Mientras pasaba, junto con el hombre, por el pasillo, Mills la siguió con la mirada, viéndola balancear los cabellos dorados al ritmo de los pasos.

Sus ojos ardían. Regina se los hubiera restregado si no hubiese sentido tres toques en su hombro.

«¡Vaya, al final le he encontrado!» Archie sonreía. Regina se giró, y lo vio, vestido bastante elegante como la mayoría «¿Cuándo llegó?»

«Mucho antes de que Belle entrara. Soy yo la que pregunto, ¿dónde estaba? Lo necesité cuando Gold me empujó a aquella conversación centrada en mi carrera con media docena de hombres de los que nunca oí hablar en mi vida»

«Parece que no supiera que siempre le hace eso» Archie se recolocó las gafas en el rostro, y se pasó la mano por el poco cabello que tenía.

«¿Dónde está Ruby? ¿Y los demás?»

«Ruby no ha venido porque la abuela tuvo un accidente esta mañana. A quien vi fue a Jones»

«¿Jones? ¿Acaba de entrar en la empresa, y Gold ya lo invitó?»

«Tiene la simpatía del jefe por alguna razón, no pregunte cuál, no lo sé. Pero que vino, vino, y ya consiguió compañía»

«Gold solo puede estar chocheando. Pobre Belle» soltó Regina

«A propósito, recuerdo que a usted se le pidió ser dama de honor. ¿Qué pasó?» preguntó el amigo

«Sabe que odio estar vestida igual que otra persona. Imagine tener que vestirme exactamente igual que otras tres…» aquella era una buena disculpa para no ser dama de honor de la pareja. Regina se convenció en ese momento de que la idea de rechazar la invitación fue correcta, mucho más siendo Emma una de esas damas de honor.

Las puertas acristaladas que daban al exterior de la casa se abrieron. Había incontables mesas decoradas repartidas por el jardín, cubierto de los mismos árboles que vio al llegar. Por todos lados, mesas exhibiendo deliciosos bocados, dulces, cocteleras llenas de hielo y champán, además de la mesa central donde, erguida en un enorme pedestal, sobresalía la tarta nupcial rodeada de rosas. El cielo estaba limpio de nubes en una noche estrellada, solo faltó que pasara una estrella fugaz. Los músicos ya estaban colocados en sus puestos cuando los invitados salieron y los camareros comenzaron los servicios de mesa en mesa. La fiesta prometía.

Regina y Archie encontraron sitio con viejos amigos de la constructora, en una mesa significativamente apartada de las otras. Regina sabía que tenía que tener cuidado para no ser vista por Emma, a pesar de quererlo, cosa contradictoria.

Cuando la pareja de recién casados apareció para saludar a sus invitados se oyeron más aplausos. La mesa donde estaba Mills poco se movió y continuaron con la conversación. Las canciones distraían a la morena. Desde el foxtrot de Glenn Miller y Herb Alpert hasta las canciones más tradicionales de grupos como The Temptations o The Drifters. Para aquel que se quejase del comienzo nostálgico y cliché, las canciones en la boca y en los instrumentos de los músicos ganaron en sus versiones más modernas.

_I’m wishing on a star_

_To follow where you are_

_I’m wishing on a dream_

_To follow what it means_

_And I wish on all the rainbows that I see_

_I wish on all the people who really dream_

_And I’m wishing on tomorrow praying never comes_

_And I’m wishing on all the loving we’ve never done_

Había momentos en que Regina realmente se divertía, bebiendo y mezclando champán y vino blanco. Las risas y los gracejos eran bastante común, pero por dentro sentía un inmenso recelo de ser divisada, por eso, cuando se daba cuenta de que no podía llamar mucho la atención, se encogía con una copa en la mano. Gold y ahora su esposa llegaron a la mesa de sus trabajadores y la ingeniera decidió hablarle.

«¡Qué ceremonia maravillosa! Este lugar es muy bello. Felicidades a los dos»

«Gracias, Regina. Sentí que no estuvieras en el altar con nosotros. Hubieras estado tan bien de rojo» comentó Belle

«Ah, querida, no quiero ofender, pero soy mejor en proyectos que como dama de honor, confía en mí»

Gold rio y tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

«Así es, Regina, querida. A veces me olvido de que eres una mujer de lo tan competente que eres»

Mills arqueó una ceja, y todos en la mesa rieron

 

_I never thought I’d see_

_A time when you would be_

_So far away from home_

_So far away from me_

_Just think of all the momentos that we’d spent_

_I just can’t let you go from me you were meant_

_And I didin’t mean to hurt you but I know_

_That in the game of love you reap what you sow_

Algunas copas de vino después y mucha conversación vertida en la mesa, Regina se levantó para esta vez sí ir al baño. Sabiendo, esta vez, el camino, lo hizo correctamente y aprovechó para retocarse el lápiz labial que casi había desaparecido de sus carnosos labios. Quedo satisfecha cuando lo vio brillar en su boca. Pensó en Emma una vez más. La había visto en una mesa bastante alejada de la suya, al otro lado del jardín. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría aquella huida, por lo menos, estaba yendo bien. Estaba a punto de rezar para que a Robert no se le ocurriera presentarle a la arquitecta amiga de su mujer. Tal pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviese.

Regina salió del baño y alcanzó el pasillo libre. Cuando estaba llegando al final, oyó esa voz familiar otra vez.

«…Está bien, lo sé. Vamos a resolver eso el lunes. Daré sus felicitaciones a los novios, ok, Ciao, ciao» Emma entraba en la casa hablando por el móvil, probablemente con Maurice.

La morena se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, y al sentir la cercanía de la rubia tuvo que pensar rápido. Entro en la primera puerta que vio.

Por la ranura que abrió vio a Emma pasar por el pasillo. Aguzó el oído hasta no percibir pasos. Estaba segura de que podía salir, pero al hacerlo chocó justo con quien no debía: Emma.

El móvil de Swan y el bolso de Regina cayeron con el golpe.

«Ah, discúlpeme. No la vi salir, discúlpeme por la indelicadeza…» Emma cogió los objetos y se levantó, alzando también los ojos. Cuando vio quien estaba delante de ella, casi se le cae el teléfono otra vez.

«¿Tú?» su voz sonó como un suspiro

«Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo!» Regina no conseguía fingir la incomodidad, sonrió tan sin gracia como una flor deshojada.

Emma se quedó mirándola por un momento. No dijo absolutamente nada. Su expresión pareció congelarse y ponerse seria.

Sin alternativas, Mills decidió amenizar la situación, confesando

«Sabía que estarías aquí. Te vi cuando estabas en el altar y he hecho lo posible para que no me vieras, para no encontrarte, no así, después de tanto tiempo. Pero parece que no ha sido posible, tenía que pasar» ella movió la cabeza nerviosamente

«Preferiría que no hubiese ocurrido» dijo Emma de forma dura

«Entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras verme»

«Era lo que deseaba, no encontrarte, nunca más»

La morena tragó en seco, se sintió intimidada por la mirada de Swan.

«Claro. Después de todo lo que pasó. Pero hace tanto tiempo»

«Hay cosas que no se olvidan con el tiempo»

«Lo sé, pero no pude explicarme, no tuve oportunidad…»

«¿Crees que necesitabas explicarte?» Emma la miró de arriba abajo dos veces, de forma extraña «¿Que lo que hiciste tiene disculpa?»

«Hablas conmigo como si lo que ocurrió hubiese pasado ayer, no hace más de catorce años»

«Para mí será siempre ayer. Porque la herida aún está abierta. Durante todo este tiempo he querido que cicatrizase, pero no ha pasado»

Regina se llenó de orgullo para hablar

«Yo también salí herida»

«Por tu propia mano, no por mí»

Emma limpió con la punta de un dedo una lágrima que casi se le escapara del ojo izquierdo.

«No quería hacerte daño. Sé que me equivoqué y sabía que te haría daño, pero no sabía que ibas a estar tan mal por ello. No quería encontrarte, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba verte otra vez. Tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea»

«También creo que no ha sido la mejor idea»

Fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas que pasaron por el pasillo donde ambas estaban. No tenían nada más que decirse la una a la otra. Emma la dejó allí, sufriendo en silencio por ese reencuentro.

Allí fuera, el vals de los novios, estaba acabando para dejar libre la pista de baile que muchos querían estrenar.

Swan se detuvo en una mesa, se sirvió champán en una copa que se tomó de un trago.

Jones, con su par de ojos azules y barba arreglada, surgió al lado de la rubia y le susurró algo al oído. Emma lo miró bien y dejó su copa, lo siguió hasta medio de la pista improvisada. Bailaron juntos, prácticamente pegados. Sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra. _¿De dónde se conocen?_  Preguntó Regina en silencio, asistiendo a todo aquello de lejos con una furia a punto de estallar.

Regina perdió la cuenta de cuántas peticiones para bailar había recibido mientras estaba de pie, con una vista privilegiada de la pareja improvisada a la que vio bailar con mucha sincronía.

Aceptó una copa de vino cuando un camarero pasó por su lado, pero no la cogió para beber. Simplemente la rompió con la fuerza que ejerció con los dedos. El cristal se despedazó cortando la palma de sus manos por diversos sitios. El líquido vertido se mezcló con la sangre de Regina y no se sabía qué era más rojo. El dolor que la morena sintió en su mano cortada no se comparaba en nada con el arrepentimiento que sintió por todo en aquel exacto momento. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse en lágrimas, pero no lo haría, mantendría la pose. Mientras, la mezcla de rojos descendía por sus dedos.

 


	3. I’m such a fool for you

Cuando Regina llegó a la constructora la mañana del lunes, con la mano izquierda vendada y enormes ojeras en el rostro, su humor no era de los mejores. Ruby conocía a su jefa lo suficiente para saber que algo había pasado y que no era ninguna tontería. No se arriesgó a darle los buenos días, mucho menos a preguntar qué había sucedido. Sabía que se llevaría un merecido desplante, y para evitar una mala situación fue directa a lo que tenía que advertirle cuando entró en el despacho.

«Está citada para un reunión a las diez»

Regina alzó los ojos y miró fijamente a la secretaria. Parecía haber salido de una película de terror. Era extraño que una mujer tan vanidosa y preocupada por la apariencia como ella se permitiese ir a trabajar en aquel estado. Era la primera vez que aparecía así en la empresa, pero poco parecía importarle, estaba derrotada.

«¿Reunión? ¿Gold no se fue a las Bahamas?» la ingeniera preguntó en tono enfadado

«Y se va a ir. El vuelo está marcado para las dos de la tarde, y dijo que solo había venido porque tenía un asunto muy importante que no resolvieron en la última reunión. Parece ser urgente» Ruby esclareció

«¿Y qué sería eso tan urgente? ¿No puede esperar dos semanas?»

«No. Dos semanas es lo marcado para comenzar las obras en la isla»

La ingeniera apoyó el codo en su mesa y la cabeza en su mano. Echó un suspiro tan largo que casi al final se había quedado sin aire.

«La isla…Maldita isla»

Mills fue la primera en llegar a la sala de reuniones. Espero sola allí dentro casi una hora. Imaginar lo que estaba pensando no era difícil, tenía nombre propio: Emma Swan. Ojalá fuesen recuerdos buenos como los momentos de juventud. No olvidaba el encuentro en la fiesta de la boda, mucho menos las palabras dichas por la ex novia, dolorosas y llenas de rencor. El tiempo nada sirvió para curar la herida. Haber roto la copa de vino al verla bailando con Jones fue la mayor prueba de que aún se sentía dueña de Emma. Pero, sentirse dueña de alguien y traicionar su confianza no fue la mejor de las elecciones.

Estaba sintiéndose mareada cuando su mejor amigo en la empresa, Archie, llegó. Entró con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y vio a Regina ensimismada.

«¿Tu mano está mejor?» preguntó él

Ella lo vio y no se asombró

«Sí» dijo levantando la mano vendada

«Quedé preocupado» Archie sacó una silla y se sentó a su lado «No pienses que me convenciste con aquella historia de haber chocado con alguien. Rompió aquella copa»

«Y si la rompí, ¿qué le importa?» Regina fue directa y amarga

«Quiero saber por qué hiciste eso»

Ella tomó aire, y giró el rostro hacia él

«Vi algo que no me gustó, solo eso»

«Viste algo, no te gustó y rompiste  una taza con la mano…¡Vaya rabia, eh!»

«No bromees. Me irrité, y ¿quieres saber más? La rompí para saber si lo que estaba viendo dolía más que las heridas producidas por los trozos de cristal» dijo en el tono exagerado que solía tener.

«¡Por Dios! Eso quiero decir que viste algo muy fuerte. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataba?»

Regina bajó la cabeza y la voz.

«No entenderías»

«¿No? ¿Estás segura? Como amigo tuyo, creo que podría, o por lo menos lo intentaría»

«Mira, querido, no me molestes más con esa historia. Vale que me ayudaste a no hacer el ridículo sacándome de allí. Imagina si me hubiesen visto de aquella manera, menuda vergüenza»

«Gold va a preguntar lo que pasó para haber desaparecido los dos de la fiesta. A mí no me hará tantas preguntas, pero a ti sí. Sobre todo cuando vea tu mano vendada»

«Le diré lo que te he dicho a ti»

«Puedes hacerlo, Regina. Pero si fuese él, no me convencería»

«Archie…Gracias, si es eso lo que quieres escuchar. Gracias por socorrerme, llevarme al hospital y después a casa. Ahora, olvídalo»

El amigo se removió en su sitio, quedándose callado.

Robert entró acompañado de dos empresarios y de Jones, el arquitecto sustituto. Al ver  al joven metido a galán, la reacción de la mujer fue fusilarlo con la mirada. Por suerte ni él ni los demás se dieron cuenta.

«¡Vaya, vosotros dos! Los busqué por toda la fiesta después del vals, ¿dónde estaban?» preguntó Gold mientras se sentaba y miraba a Archie y a Regina.

Los dos se miraron, Regina prefirió responder

«Un accidente» alzó la mano herida «Choqué con alguien y la copa que tenía en las mano se rompió»

Gold quiso analizar más de cerca la mano de la ingeniera, y se estiró en la mesa

«Parece que fue un corte feo»

«Lo fue. Y por eso salimos de la fiesta más pronto. Archie me llevó al hospital»

«Ah, hizo muy bien, Archie» Gold decidió cambiar de asunto «Bien, no debería estar aquí hoy, pero olvidé avisarlos. Tenemos un acuerdo con Maurice, él ha puesto una condición, que ya está aceptada»

Jones y los empresarios se sentaron, finalmente, y prestaron atención al jefe.

«¿Qué condición? ¿Podemos saberla?» preguntó Regina, curiosa

«Claro» el hombre se hizo el interesante, pero enseguida se levantó «Se trata de que trabajemos en las obras con la asistencia de un arquitecto de su confianza»

Jones se removió en la silla

«¿Eso quiere decir que estoy fuera?»

Regina miró hacia delante y otra vez le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Era repugnante, y ahora más para ella. Era tan creído y pretencioso que le revolvía el estómago.

«Sí, muchacho. Pero tengo otro trabajo para usted, por eso lo llamé. Se encargará de las obras menores, el lado oeste de la isla. Obvio que si Graham estuviera aquí, lucharía con uñas y dientes para que él se encargase de todo, pero no está» dijo Gold, parecía estar lamentándolo.

«Ehh…Entonces, ¿quién será el responsable de lo demás?» Regina y el resto de la mesa quisieron saber

Gold respondería sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Caminó hasta la puerta que daba a su despacho, entró y llamó a alguien. La persona tardó un momento en aparecer, pero cuando lo hizo se hizo el silencio en la sala.

Jones casi saltó de la silla. Era la mujer con quien había bailado en la fiesta de la boda de su jefe, allí, cerca de él otra vez. Rápidamente vio las ventajas de la situación. Por otro lado, Regina empalideció de manera asombrosa. Su rostro podía servir fácilmente de estatua por la mínima reacción que hizo. Se encontraba peor de como se encontraba horas antes de llegar a la empresa.

«¡Emma Swan!» la presentó Gold «Se quedará con nosotros hasta la finalización de las obras»

La rubia de ojos verdes oscuros sonrió y asintió. Pasó la mirada por la mesa, deteniéndose entonces en Regina Mills. El corazón se le encogió. Sintió su garganta apretarse en un nudo.

«Bienvenida, Emma» Archie se levantó para saludarla

Emma le dio la mano sin decir palabra.

Todo lo que Regina quería en ese momento en meter la cabeza bajo tierra o sencillamente desaparecer. No se lo podía creer. Intentó deslizarse por debajo de la mesa, pero ya era tarde para una idea tan infantil y nada digna de su estatus.

Robert habló

«Emma trabaja desde hace tres años con Maurice y tiene una gran fama en Michigan, sin contar que es una persona a la que nunca le negaría un trabajo con nosotros, ya que la conozco muy bien»

«Me acuerdo de ella, de la fiesta» dijo Jones, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin ocultar su satisfacción al volver a verla.

Emma lo vio. Supo esconder muy bien que ya lo conocía, pues no expresó absolutamente nada. Aún estaba bastante asustada por ver a Regina de nuevo. El karma volvía con mucha fuerza. Después de catorce años, volver a ver a aquella mujer y encima dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

«Eso mismo, Jones. Emma fue una de nuestras damas de honor. Para quien aún no lo sepa, mi esposa Belle y ella son grandes amigas»

«Es agradable tener otra mujer ocupando un cargo importante en esta empresa» dijo Archie

«Estoy de acuerdo» dijo Jones con una sonrisa en los labios

La ingeniera decidió mirar a Emma Swan de soslayo, con un valor improvisado. La rubia le devolvía la mirada de una forma tan profunda que Regina podría jurar que le estaba invadiendo el alma. Dolores del pasado mezclados con la vergüenza eran los ingredientes perfectos en la pelea de miradas.

«Como las obras comenzarán en un plazo de dos semanas, y yo, soy un hombre recién casado, voy a confiarle a Regina mi puesto hasta mi vuelta» dijo Gold, interrumpiendo las chispas imaginarias entre Emma y Regina «¿Entendido? ¿Regina?»

«A ver si lo he entendido» Mills se colocó bien en la silla, y sin darse cuenta levantó la mano vendada. Emma la miró «Te vas a ir de viaje, de luna de miel, las obras van a comenzar y yo, además de ser la ingeniera jefe, ¿tendré que hacer de vice-presidenta?»

«Correcto, Regina querida. Punto para las mujeres» bromeó Gold. Entonces volvió a ponerse serio «Necesito que tú en persona guíes a Emma, dejándole claro nuestro proyecto de la isla»

«Pero Robert…Yo…»

Gold no la dejó hablar más

«…porque eres la más indicada para hacerlo, ¿no es verdad?» de repente sacó la leontina del bolsillo «Ya está Regina. Ya tienes mis instrucciones. Ahora estás al mando. Lo lamento mucho, señores,  pero voy a tener que ausentarme. Mi vuelo sale dentro de tres horas y tengo que ir a buscar a mi mujer a casa» dijo con su atiplada voz, tan característica.

Regina Mills suspiró

En ese momento, Robert rodeó la mesa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y saludó a los hombres presentes que todavía lo felicitaban por el matrimonio. Emma recibió una palmadita en el hombro, además de un susurro. Se limitó a sonreír simpática al nuevo jefe y lo vio salir, seguido de los demás, menos por la única mujer además de ella en la sala.

Se quedaron a solas. Se miraban, intentando descifrar lo que la otra pensaba.

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que Emma rompió el silencio.

«Si hubiera sabido que eras la tal Regina de la que tanto me habían hablado, jamás habría aceptado trabajar aquí»

«¿Eso es un problema?» preguntó Mills

«Trabajar aquí, no. Pero tú eres un problema»

«¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me suicide o desaparezca por arte de magia?  Trabajo y siempre he trabajado aquí, Emma Swan. No voy a desaparecer simplemente porque quieras y estés dolida» dijo Regina, en tono rudo

Emma la miraba. Tardó un poco en volver a hablar

«¿Y esperabas que te adorase?»

En ese momento Regina tragó en seco

«No. En realidad, no»

«Entonces, dime. ¿Qué más además de rencor puedo sentir por ti?»

«No sé»

Swan dejó escapar una irónica carcajada.

«¿Lo ves? Si ni tú lo sabes, así que no te hagas la dueña del mundo. No bastaba con haberte encontrado en la fiesta, ahora descubro que voy a tener que verte hasta que estas malditas obras acaben»

«Emma, ¿tanto me odias? Lo que paso fue hace catorce años. Ya deberías haberlo superado, ¿no crees?»

Otra carcajada.

«¿Tienes el valor de preguntarme eso? ¡Claro que lo tienes! Me olvidé de que nunca te pones en la piel de los demás. Ciertamente no tienes idea de cómo duele ser engañada por la persona que pensaste que nunca te iba a mentir» Emma hundió el dedo en la llaga

Regina se encogió de hombros. Emma fue la única persona que la obligó a tener tal actitud. Se callaron otra vez. La ingeniera colocó la silla en la que estaba sentada en su sitio y caminó hasta ponerse al lado  de la rubia que llevaba un traje chaqueta de corte femenino, similar al de ella.

«Tiene que ser muy divertido soltarme todo eso, ¿no?» Mills estaba tan cerca de Emma que casi le hablaba al oído «Muy bien, Emma. Asumo que me equivoqué. Sé que comentí un error. Pero no necesitas pisotearme como si eso formara parte de tu honra herida que pretendieras vengar» Swan se limitó a girar su rostro hacia un lado «Lo quieras o no, tú y yo teníamos que encontrarnos una vez más. Si no hubiese sido en la fiesta, habría sido aquí. Ahora estamos obligadas a vernos todos los días, sabe Dios hasta cuándo. Ahórrame tu odio reprimido»

Emma Swan se giró. Quedaron cara a cara.

El asunto entre las dos nunca sería solo trabajo. Ambas lo sabían. La ingeniera y la arquitecta habían sido colocadas en una situación sin vuelta de hoja.

Tan cerca de Emma y al mismo tiempo tan distante, Regina deseó besarla para probar otra vez el sabor de sus labios y saber si aún tenían el mismo gusto de otros tiempos. Intentó adentrar en sus ojos como Swan lo hizo, pero la rubia parecía impenetrable. Todo lo que veía en su mirada era repulsión.

«No eres capaz de escuchar lo que no te gusta» concluyó Emma. Dio la espalda a la morena y salió de allí sin demostrar un ápice de abatimiento, a pesar de los instantes anteriores a aquella conversación.

Jones esperaba a su nueva colega por fuera de la sala y no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella al verla pasar.

«¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu amigo?»

Emma se detuvo por el susto. Cuando miró hacia él, fue agarrada por los hombros.

«Pero, ¿qué es esto?»

«Di que te gustó» él acercó su cara a la de ella

«¡Suéltame!» ella se agitó para soltarse

Él la soltó, no muy satisfecho.

«Por lo visto, el vino que tomaste te produjo amnesia, ¿eh? ¿No te acuerdas de nada?»

«Claro que me acuerdo» Swan golpeó las mangas de su chaqueta como si estuvieran sucias «Pero eso no significa que esté obligada a soportarte en todos los sitios»

«Pensé que te había gustado el baile, la conversación, el beso…» él sonrió provocativo

«Aquello no fue un beso. Solo pegué mis labios en el lateral de tu boca por accidente. Beso solo fue en tu imaginación»

Jones se rascó la incipiente barba.

«Mi imaginación puede haber creado cosas, sí. Fue una premonición»

«¿Premonición?» preguntó Emma, haciendo una mueca

«Sí, premoción del beso que te voy a dar»

El hombre le agarró el rostro con las dos manos, pero al intentar besarla, se llevó un rodillazo en un sitio bastante sensible entre sus piernas. De su boca salió un sonido que evidenciaba que estaba conteniendo el dolor y sus ojos estaban tan desorbitados que parecía un sapo.

Emma lo dejó retorciéndose en mitad del pasillo. A pesar de eso, a Jones le gustaba ese tipo de mujer. Swan sería su constante diana.

Ruby conducía a Emma hacia la nueva sala cuando Regina apareció por el fondo. Por una puerta, cercana a su despacho, con el nombre de la arquitecta en la placa, las dos entraron. Swan observó todo. Observó la mesa de cristal, la ventana con vistas a la ciudad, un mini sofá, las pinturas abstractas colgadas en la pared, las plantas en cada esquina. Tenía que adaptarse.

Se sentó en el sillón, tomando posición de su mesa y escuchando a Ruby darle algunas informaciones que, según percibía Regina, por un oído le entraban y por el otro le salían a la rubia.

La secretaria salió un rato después, cerrando la puerta. Si Regina tuviese valor en aquel momento, tiraría abajo la puerta, solo para sufrir dolor en sus manos, en sus brazos, en sus besos. Era mejor que sufrir con sus amargas palabras y gélidas miradas.

 

_Se encontraban cada día en un sitio diferente. Emma le llevó un rosa arrancada del jardín de su casa. Esperaba por la morena con el corazón tan agitado que podría jurar que, en cualquier momento, se derrumbaría en el suelo._

_Regina finalmente llegó, y al verla iluminar con su aparición el túnel del parque, la joven rubia no se contuvo en darle la sonrisa más bonita e involuntaria de su vida._

_Corrieron y se abrazaron. Emma casi olvidó que llevaba una rosa consigo, pero consiguió salvarla y entregársela a su enamorada. La joven de cabellos ondulados y oscuros la consideró tan linda que se la puso tras la oreja, en los mechones de cabello. Emma se la colocó bien._

_Rápidamente, sin demorarse mucho, la espalda de Regina se encontró pegada a la pared de piedra del túnel. Sus manos, sujetas por las de Swan, y como siempre el beso, inevitable._

_«¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal el sitio?» preguntó Emma_

_«Oscuro, frío…perfecto» Regina mordió su labio inferior «Hasta tengo un nombre para él»_

_«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?»_

_«¡El túnel del amor!» la morena atrajo a su compañera para otro ardiente beso, calentando el frío ambiente del túnel, que ahora era de ellas._

En casa, después del largo día en _Gold & Mills_, Emma quiso convertir su ducha de la noche en un momento para aliviar su estrés. Puso la cadena de música para escuchar sus canciones preferidas mientras se bañaba. El agua descendía caliente por su cuerpo, el vapor comenzaba a invadir el baño. Emma cerró sus ojos para que el agua lavase su rostro. La primera imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la de Regina en la sala de reuniones.

 

_If you_

_If you could return_

_Don’t let it burn_

_Don’t let it fade_

_I’m sure I’m not being rude_

_But it’s just your attitude_

_It’s tearing me apart_

_It’s ruining everything_

 

Haber estado a centímetros de su cuerpo y de su aroma, sabiendo que sería algo constante de ahora en adelante, la dejó perpleja. ¿Qué haría para controlar su instinto hacia la mujer que un día amó?

Con su cabeza apoyada en la fría pared, en contraste con el agua que descendía por sus cabellos dorados, luchaba para contener su tristeza.

 

_I swore_

_I swore I would be true_

_And honey, so did you_

_So why were you holding her hand?_

_Is that the way we stand?_

_Were you lying all the time?_

_Was it just a game to you?_

La canción, que consideró por mucho tiempo de Regina y de ella, resonaba por las paredes. No podía evitar los recuerdos. _Me engañé por tanto tiempo. No puedo dejarme engañar otra vez, no con esa mujer, no de nuevo_. Pensó Swan.

_But I’m in so Deep_

_You know I’m such a fool for you_

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?_

Lágrimas entrometidas descendían por su rostro. Emma se lavó la cara y acabó su baño.

Ya se había puesto el albornoz cuando oyó a alguien tocar a la puerta y llamarla

«¡Mamá!»

La rubia apagó la música. Cruzó el cuarto descalza y con los pies mojados. Se ató el albornoz en la cintura antes de abrirle la puerta a su hijo.

«¡Henry!» dijo al encontrarse con el muchacho

Henry era un muchacho de nueve años, hijo de Emma y de su primer y único marido, Neal.

El padre de Henry había conocido a la arquitecta en un agitado verano en Michigan, años después de la ruptura con Regina. Tuvieron un romance fugaz antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Se casaron poco antes del nacimiento del hijo y nunca se arrepintieron de la elección tomada. Acabaron enamorándose con la convivencia. Pero el amor fue interrumpido por el trágico destino de Neal, que por culpa de un tumor cerebral irreversible, solo pudo vivir junto a su familia seis años.

El niño se acordaba con frecuencia de su padre. Vivió con él lo suficiente para acordarse del día en que aprendió a montar en bicicleta o de los paseos por la playa.

Después de eso, Emma ha tenido que ser padre y madre. Se mudó a Boston con la idea de mejorar de vida. Hasta ahora lo estaba logrando. Habían alquilado un apartamento, incluso bastante grande para los dos, pero era bastante cómodo.

«Mamá, ¡tienes que ver esto! ¡He sacado un diez en el examen de matemáticas!» dijo el muchacho todo orgulloso

«¿Un diez? ¿Y ese milagro?» Swan lo vio entrar y tirarse en su cama, moviendo el papel en la mano «Deja ver eso…» Emma cogió el papel.

«Un diez, y ¿te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste si sacaba un diez en alguna asignatura?»

«No intentes enrollarme, chico. Prometí que te daría el video juego si ibas bien hasta final de curso»

«Pero, mamá» se sentó, intentando convencerla «Estoy yendo bien en todas las asignaturas. Hago todos los deberes, he sacado un diez en matemáticas. ¡Odio las matemáticas!»

Emma miró hacia el hijo que hablaba haciendo muchos gestos con la mano. Arqueó una ceja, dejó el papel encima del mueble, subió a la cama y lo derrumbó de una forma que él ya conocía.

«¿Y quién me garantiza que mi chico va a seguir así de inteligente después de regalarle el video juego, eh?»

«¡Yo te lo prometo! ¡Lo juro!» Henry escondió una mano, cruzando los dedos.

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿qué hace esa manita escondida ahí, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Jurando en falso, Henry Swan?» Emma lo cogió de la mano, aferrándolo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, haciendo reír fuertemente al chico «Ahora, basta de bromas, y al baño. Pon la ropa sucia en el cesto y lávate bien detrás de esas orejas»

El niño se soltó de Emma, bajó de la cama enfurruñado, era una provocación.

«Solo voy a bañarme si me prometes que me vas a dar el video juego»

«Henry, ¿podemos conversar sobre eso después?» la madre preguntó con voz cansada

«Hum, no sé»

«Entonces vamos a hacer un nuevo trato. Saca otro diez en geografía, y te doy el video juego. ¿Hecho?»

Henry la miró con cara desconfiada. Al final, aceptó

«Ok»

«Y otra cosa. A partir de mañana, voy a comenzar a llegar más tarde, ¿crees que te las arreglarás solo para la cena?»

«Me enseñaste a hacer macarrones, mamá. Y también me enseñaste a pedir comida por teléfono»

La rubia asintió

«Entonces, pide comida para dos. Voy a llegar con hambre»

«¡Novedad! Eso es algo que siempre tienes, mamá. Hambre»

Y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Emma se rio. Sacudió la cabeza y vio que aún tenía los cabellos mojados.

Ahora disponía de tiempo para echarse en su cama y reflexionar. Suspiró pegada a la almohada. Necesitaba echarse un sueñecito, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y escuchar la música y su dueña, Regina Mills.

 


	4. It was fine for us

Soñó con Emma por tercera vez en aquella noche.

Los acontecimientos en la sala de reuniones surgían en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Regina se despertó sobresaltada por lo último que oyó en el sueño: una petición de perdón. Asustada, se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Estaba sin aire, casi sudando frío. Su cabeza se  movió hacia los lados como si aquello fuese a sacar el asunto Emma de su mente. No funcionó.

El despertador tocó en la mesita al lado de la cama un minuto después. Desde que supo de la vuelta de su ex enamorada se despertaba antes de que tocase. Los días siguientes a la boda de Gold aún fueron peores. Aunque sus sueños no eran malos, le perturban la paz, no importaba lo que en ellos pasara.

Se le pasaron cinco minutos entre devaneos y sábanas, respiró hondamente y decidió levantarse. Se arregló siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre; un baño caliente y con mucho vapor, se puso una falda, uno de los chalecos de colección que tenía, los zapatos de tacón, se arregló los cabellos cortos y se maquilló impecablemente.

En la mesa del desayuno, preparado por su madre, Cora la esperaba leyendo el periódico del día, degustando uno de los brioches que había en un plato delante de ella. Una comida digna de una película de Hollywood estaba expuesta sobre la mesa del comedor, al que se accedía atravesando todo el lujoso apartamento. Se sentó como si el mundo estuviese acabándose, arrastrando la silla que arañó el suelo al ser empujada.

«¿Otra pesadilla, querida?» preguntó Cora, que tenía su cabeza escondida tras las hojas abiertas del periódico. Conocía a su hija tan a la perfección que sabía decir si había dormido bien o mal por la manera en como metía la llave en la puerta o movía algunos objetos, como con la silla en ese momento.

«Sí, mamá. Tres en verdad»

Cora bajó el papel de su cara y la miró con curiosidad.

«Eso puede ser estrés. En mi opinión estás trabajando mucho»

«Siempre he trabajado mucho desde que puedo, mamá» dijo Regina, robando del plato de la madre un brioche. Y también ser sirvió un zumo de naranja.

«Y no has parado, ¿verdad?» Cora soltó el periódico, estaba elegante, incluso vestida con las sedas de su pijama «Ni tu padre, que le gustaba lo que hacía, trabajaba tanto. Cogía vacaciones una vez al año, creo que te acuerdas bien de cuando viajábamos. Fuimos a lindos sitios y siempre era él el que lo planeaba todo»

«Lo sé, mamá, pero la constructora me necesita, mucho más ahora con las obras del hotel en la isla, vacaciones ni pensarlo. Lo que me incomoda es otra cosa. No sé si incomodar es la palabra adecuado, creo que estoy, digamos, descolocada »

La madre frunció el ceño

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

Regina terminó de masticar y después habló

«¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica con la que estuve antes de conocer a Robin? ¿Emma?»

«¿Emma?» Cora hizo un esfuerzo para recordar «¿Emma, aquella que estudiaba arquitectura?»

«Sí. Esa»

«¿Qué pasa con ella?»

«La he vuelto a ver. En la boda de Gold» Regina bebió de su zumo

«¿Pero esa chica no se había mudado para Maine?»

«Michigan, mamá»

«Hum…» gimió Cora, pensativa, mirando a la hija

En la que época en que salieron juntas, Emma y Regina tuvieron problemas con sus familias. Cora y Henry no eran nada partidarios del  romance de su hija con una completa desconocida. Además de no tener Emma un apellido de peso que encajase en los patrones impuestos por el patriarca Mills, en la mente de viejo padre de Regina, Emma era la responsable de haber pervertido a su hija. Cora Mills se pasó el tiempo dividida entre el apoyo a su marido y la felicidad de Gina. Al final, fue la que le metió a Henry en la cabeza que su hija sería más feliz relacionándose con una persona del mismo sexo. De nada sirvió, después de que él lo hubo aceptado, rompieron.

«Conversamos y no fue nada bien» se lamentó Regina

«Me imagino. ¿Es por eso que estás así?»

«En otras cosas. Pero lo peor de todo es que ahora vamos a trabajar juntas. Gold tuvo que admitirla en la empresa a causa de un acuerdo con el empresario de las obras de la isla. Mi cabeza está dando vueltas por eso» Regina apoyó los codos en la mesa

«¿No es mucha coincidencia?» Cora miraba a la hija, extrañada

«Sí, mucha»

Las dos se quedaron sin palabras ante el asunto. Cora conocía bien a la hija para deducir que todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por Emma Swan. Mirando aquellos ojos oscuros y perdidos, la matriarca supo que si el malestar de la hija no pasaba, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería, como siempre. Esa era la ambición heredada de la familia de la madre.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Emma dejaba a Henry en el colegio. Se despidió del chico, que se bajó del asiento de atrás del coche, y besó a la madre antes de salir.

«¿Vas a venir a buscarme hoy?» preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta

«Te lo prometí, ¿o no?» Emma respondió, guiñándole un ojo, él sonrió y dio la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la entrada. La madre lo vio desaparecer entre los compañeros, edificio adentro, y se marchó en su _nuevo_ escarabajo amarillo.

Cuando se detuvo en una señal, el coche, al hacer un cambio de marchas, murió. Le costaba que volviese a arrancar. Un intento…dos…tres…cuatro y nada. Bajó del vehículo enfadada. Estaba arreglada y nada contenta al escuchar las bocinas de los coches que veían de atrás.

«¡Joder!» dijo dando una patada a la rueda «¿Tenías que estropearte justo ahora?»

Emma miró en todas las direcciones. Estaba pensando en qué hacer. Volvió a intentar girar una vez más la llave, lo intentó varias veces, pero nada resolvió. Si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, se retrasaría en el trabajo y justo hoy iba a visitar la isla con Regina.

El nuevo escarabajo de Emma ya venía dando problemas para arrancar días atrás. No era un vehículo viejo, tenía cuatro años y nunca había presentado problemas. A Emma le gustaba mucho el coche, al que llamó Cassidy, el apellido de su difunto marido.

Apoyada en el capó, llamó a un mecánico que conocía. La batería de su teléfono estaba baja. Era su única esperanza para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, pero no iba a ser así.

En _Gold & Mills_, Ruby llamaba insistentemente al número de Emma. No tuvo contestación alguna. Regina, que había llegado puntual, caminaba nerviosa por la recepción, llamando la atención de todas las secretarias que allí había. Solo faltaba la Mills mordiéndose las uñas por la preocupación. Emma llevaba veinte minutos de atraso, y el helicóptero que las llevaría a la isla ya estaba esperando en el helipuerto del edificio.

«Pero, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¡Dios mío, ella no se atrasaría de esta manera!» dijo Regina, con sus manos en la cintura. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

Ruby dejó de intentar llamar, miró a Regina sin entender.

«¿Cómo?»

«¡Nada!» Regina intentó callarse. Las otras empleadas la miraban de reojo, aquello la incomodó «¿Qué están mirando? Vuelvan a su trabajo» y ellas obedecieron después de ponerse como un tomate por haber sido pilladas

«Le voy a decir al piloto que espere un poco más. Y deje de caminar como fulana mareada» dijo Ruby con total libertad al pasar por su lado. Las secretarias rieron bajito por la broma.

Preocupada de verdad, Regina miraba su reloj de muñeca cada cinco minutos. Conocía bien a Emma Swan, ella no se atrasaría tanto, sobre todo su primer día de trabajo en la constructora, pensó.

Un rato más le llevó a Ruby volver e intentar volver a ponerse en contacto con la arquitecta. Por algún milagro, Emma surgió del ascensor. Estaba jadeante y apresada. Por lo visto había corrido bastante.

«Estaba intentando hablar con usted, Emma» dijo Ruby

«¡Gracias a Dios!» Regina se levantó de donde se había sentado «Pensé que ya no vendrías»

«Sé que llegó tarde, perdona. Mi coche se paró en mitad del camino. Tuve que llamar a alguien para sacarlo de la carretera. Encima, mi móvil se quedó sin batería» Emma recuperó el aliento «Yo estoy bien, no pasó nada» percibió el alivio en la mirada de la morena. Mills intentó esconderlo.

«Muy bien, ¿vamos?» preguntó Regina, llenando su pecho de aire y alzando la cabeza

«¿Vamos a dónde?» dijo Emma totalmente en el aire

«Visitar la isla en helicóptero. Lo fijamos para hoy» habló firme la ingeniera

«¡Ah! ¡Claro! Me había olvidado. Con toda la confusión del coche…»

A Swan le gustaría evitar la cercanía de Regina, pero no podía negarse. Decir que no había pensado en esa visita con ella a la isla era mentir.

«Vamos, tenemos que echar un vistazo a todo aquello y volver a tiempo para revisar el proyecto» en ese momento Regina la agarró del brazo. Swan no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarle a Ruby sus carpetas y verse arrastrada literalmente  por aquella mujer.

Caminaron rápido hasta el ascensor. Mientras estaban subiendo, Emma se acordó de que no le gustaban las alturas. Si ya sufría en el avión, podría ser mucho peor en un helicóptero. Ya estaba sintiendo nauseas. Regina se dio cuenta.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó mirándola de lado

«No sé. Es que tengo miedo a las alturas» respondió Emma

Regina había olvidado ese hecho y vio cómo su ex enamorada sudaba frío, y ni siquiera habían llegado al helipuerto.

«Cálmate» tragó en seco y quiso decir algo, pero la razón no la dejaba. Regina cerró los ojos, y respiro profundamente

Emma la miró también de lado

«¿No me digas que también tienes miedo?»

«En realidad no. Ya me acostumbré»

Ambas estaban ansiosas dentro del ascensor. Emma, por el recelo al helicóptero, y Regina, por el deseo que sentía. Llegaron al último piso del edificio, fueron recibidas por el piloto que las condujo a la aeronave. Fueron aseguradas con el cinto de seguridad. Mientras el hombre ajustaba los últimos detalles para comenzar el vuelo, cada una prestó atención a la otra. La rubia puso cara de desconfiada, sus labios temblaban de miedo. Regina rozó sus dedos con los de ella, involuntariamente, por encima del asiento que compartían, pero no dejó de aprovechar la situación para apretar la fría mano de Emma.

«Todo va a ir bien, estoy aquí» dijo ella, con firmeza

Emma no apartó la mano. Acabó calmándose, para su propia sorpresa.

Y emprendieron el vuelo.

A pesar de ese momento en que las manos se habían juntado, el resto de la conversación fue sobre negocios. Regina le explicó todo el proyecto, le mostró el territorio en medio del mar, que desde arriba parecía más una selva con tanto árbol por los alrededores. Se tomó la libertad de acercarse más a ella, y señalar de cerca las posiciones en el mapa real que apreciaban a través de la ventanilla del helicóptero.

Volvieron. Aquello les había llevado la mañana entera, y tuvieron que correr para entregar las conclusiones en la reunión después del almuerzo. Se estaban soportando por el bien del trabajo. No tuvo lugar otro incidente desagradable. Emma, incluso, llegó a olvidarse de que estaban en un helicóptero.

Cuando el día de trabajo acabó, estaban exhaustas. Pero sentían que parte de la misión se estaba cumpliendo. En su despacho, Swan recogía las carpetas y diseños cuando escuchó leves toques en la puerta. Era Regina. Alzó los ojos hacia ella.

«Dijiste que tu coche murió. Estaba pensando que si no necesitarías que te alcanzara»

Emma separó los labios para hablar

«Ahm…No es necesario, cojo un taxi, el coche estará listo para mañana, me las apaño»

«Solo es alcanzarte, Emma, no pienses que te voy a secuestrar» Regina fue enfática. Entró en el despacho de su ex enamorada.

«Realmente te lo agradezco, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo al colegio»

«¿Tienes un hijo?» preguntó Regina, asombrada

Emma afirmó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de disponer las cosas.

«Tengo. Henry, de nueve años»

La morena estaba boquiabierta.

«¿Henry? ¿Le pusiste el nombre de mi padre a tu hijo?» otra sorpresa

«Sí» Swan paró por segunda vez lo que estaba haciendo «Henry. A mi marido y a mí no gustaba ese nombre»

Regina no se mostró muy feliz cuando Emma citó al marido.

«Debe ser vuestro orgullo»

«¿Quién? ¿Henry?»

«Sí. Él.»

La arquitecta movió la cabeza, la cola de caballo se movió hacia los lados.

«Neal no tuvo mucho tiempo para ver crecer a Henry, no puedo decir que le diera ningún motivo de orgullo siendo aún pequeño»

Regina la miró

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Mi marido falleció hace tres años»

En ese momento, la morena sintió un pinchazo en el estómago

«Lo siento mucho»

Recibió media sonrisa de Emma

«No pasa nada»

Con las carpetas cerradas en sus manos, Swan rodeó la mesa, y caminó hacia la puerta. Regina habló para impedir que se fuese tan pronto

«Yo también tengo un hijo. Roland. Tiene cinco años. Casi le pongo Henry»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó Emma dispuesta a salir

«Hum» gimió la morena «Como mi padre»

Swan no quería, pero apretó los dientes al recordar a su ex suegro

«Lo sé» dijo en tono amargo

Regina desvió el asunto.

«Sé que tienes una muy mala impresión de mí, pero el día de hoy, aunque cansado, ha sido bastante agradable, trabajamos bien juntas. Gold me pidió que te tratase bien. Me gustaría mucho que aceptases que te alcanzara. No me es ningún problema llevarte a ti y a Henry a casa»

«No, de ninguna manera. El colegio de Henry está muy a desmano, perderías tiempo»

«Ya te he dicho que no es ningún problema llevarte a ti y a tu hijo a casa. Vamos a buscarlo y os llevo a los dos. No te preocupes por mí, solo es un viaje en coche»

Aquello hizo a la rubia resoplar. Pero acabó cediendo.

«Está bien. Pero solo hoy»

La morena sonrió como si hubiese acabado de ganar la lotería.

Descendieron al garaje del edificio hablando sobre los hijos. Tenían mucho en común por ser madres solteras con la edad que tenían. Emma ya se permitía sonreír ante algo dicho por Regina, y así fue cuando subieron al lexus negro de la morena. Swan le mostró el camino hacia el colegió de Henry.

Él solo se dirigió al coche cuando vio a su madre saludarlo desde lejos.

«¿Mamá?» el muchacho llegó corriendo «Este no es tu coche»

«Nuestro escarabajo tuvo un problema, hijo. Hoy estoy de invitada» Regina salió del coche estacionado y caminó hacia el muchacho. Emma hizo las presentaciones «Esta es Regina. Trabaja conmigo en la constructora»

El chico la miró de la cabeza a los pies. Y deprisa extendió la mano.

«Un placer, Regina»

«Pero, mira, ¡qué muchacho más educado!» la morena le dio la mano y la apretó firmemente «El placer es mío» ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo

«Eres bonita, Regina»

«¡Muchas gracias! ¿Me encuentras más bonita que a tu madre?»

La preguntó cogió a Emma de sorpresa aunque no fuese para ella.

«No. A ella nadie la gana. Pero tú eres diferente»

La madre del muchacho le tocó en los hombros.

«¿Podemos marcharnos? Podrás hablar con ella en el coche, vámonos para no atrasar a Regina»

«Emma, ya te dije que no sería ningún problema llevaros a casa» Regina insistió

«Es que no queremos molestar»

«No lo hacéis»

Regina abrió la puerta de atrás para que Henry se acomodara y después abrió, de forma caballeresca, la del copiloto para Emma, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y Emma entró callada, sin decir nada para no contrariarla.

Y allí estaban ellas y Henry. Ahora la rubia dejaría que fuera Henry quien señalara el camino a casa, quien no se cortó en seguir la conversación con Regina.

Desde el asiento de atrás hacía sus preguntas, típicas de una curiosidad infantil.

«¿Dónde vives? ¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos?»

«Vivo en el centro. Estoy divorciada y tengo un hijo» respondió la morena, muy solicita, al volante.

«¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?»

«Roland»

«¡Qué nombre extraño!»

«Es el nombre del padre de mi ex marido. Pero casi lo llamo Henry, como tú»

«¡Vaya! ¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Henry se llamaba mi padre»

La rubia se mantenía callada, escuchando la interacción entre los dos. Miró a Regina algunas veces mientras respondía, una de las respuestas la pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que la morena estuviese separada.

«Ah, gira aquí, Regina» el chico se acordó que tenía que guiar a Mills por los barrios más alejados de Boston. Y enseguida llegaron al apartamento donde vivían.

«¿Es aquí?»

«Sí. Llegamos»

El coche se detuvo cerca de la acera para dejarlos.

«Bien, Regina, muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho» dijo Emma mientras recogía sus cosas

«Ciao Regina, eres muy guay. Cualquier día, si quieres, puedes venir a visitarme» se estiró para susurrarle al oído «Ven cualquier día de noche, es cuando mi madre también está en casa»

La morena le guiñó un ojo, y él se desabrochó el cinto y salió solo ya que no necesitaba ayuda con la puerta.

Cuando Emma iba a hacer lo mismo, Regina la agarró, como pudo, del brazo.

«¡Emma! Espera» Swan giró el rostro hacia ella «Me gustaría recogeros mañana por la mañana. Lo vais a necesitar»

«Regina, por favor. No estaba muy de acuerdo en que me trajeras a casa, no es una buena idea»

«No tienes que tener miedo, te dije que no haría nada y no lo he hecho»

Emma bajó los ojos y vio su mano agarrarla. Una sensación le recorrió la columna. Regina era tan insistente, no cambió ni la forma de tocar. Swan estaba feliz por llevar un chaleco y que no se viera su piel erizada como lo estaba tras el agarre del brazo.

«No es necesario. Es serio, Regina. No nos conviene»

Regina la soltó. La vio bajar y cerrar la puerta.

«¡Gracias!»

«Hasta mañana, Emma» la morena dijo mientras Emma se giraba por última vez.

«Hasta mañana, Regina»

Finalmente  se dio la vuelta y entró junto con Henry en el edificio, evitando girarse para ver de nuevo a la morena.

Henry subió las escaleras por delante y su madre se quedó tras la puerta, rezando para que la sensación que estaba sintiendo no cambiase su opinión sobre la mujer que más amó en la vida.


	5. Is that the way you see me?

 

En la lluviosa mañana de sábado, Regina preparaba una mochila con mudas de ropa para el pequeño Roland. Robin, su ex marido, iría a recoger al niño alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Aprovecharía el comienzo de las vacaciones escolares del pequeño. Se lo llevaría a Nueva York, y el abogado aprovecharía también para ponerse al día en sus obligaciones como padre, ya que no veía a su pequeño desde comienzos de año cuando se había mudado definitivamente para la ciudad más grande del país.

La idea de la presencia de Robin en aquel apartamento, aunque fuera por pocos minutos, irritaba a la Mills, mucho más de lo que ella misma, cuando se separaron, pensaba. Todavía se arrepentía de ese matrimonio abocada al fracaso, pero siempre que sus pensamientos sobre sus años al lado del padre de su hijo cruzaban su mente, ella tenía que pensar en el niño. Quizás no había sido del todo malo, tenía a Roland, y de él no se separaría. Si pudiese, no permitiría la entrada del ex en su casa, aún más, dejaría de exigir su presencia, pero ella no mandaba, ni tenía derecho a impedir que el hijo viera al padre. Por más que en la vida de ella no significara nada, el pequeño también era hijo suyo.

Cuando Regina cerró la mochila del pequeño, dejándola a un lado en la cama, se sentó en el colchón para despertar a Roland que se había quedado dormido con miedo de los espantosos ruidos de los truenos que anunciaban la lluvia la noche anterior. Sus dedos recorrieron los brillantes rizos negros de la cabeza de su hijo. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer; mirarlo, acariciar sus cabellos mientras dormía como un querubín.

«Buenos días, principito» susurró la madre, para despertarlo «Ya son las nueve»

El pequeño refunfuñó mientras se despertaba. Se giró hacia la madre y abrió sus ojitos despacio para después restregárselos.

«Mamá, ¿ya llegó papá?» preguntó con voz somnolienta

«Todavía no, cariño. Dentro de poco. Primero, tienes que desayunar y arreglarte» Roland afirmó con la cabeza, mientras estiraba su menudo cuerpecito, arrancando una sonrisa a su madre «Venga, levanta, mi perezoso»

Roland se sentó, retirando las sábanas.

«Mamá, ¿no puedes venir con nosotros?»

«¿Ir a dónde, mi amor?»

«Nueva York»

Regina, algo avergonzada, miró a su hijo. Le dio una media sonrisa y acarició una de sus mejillas con dos dedos.

«Cariño, ya te expliqué que tu padre y yo ya no vamos a vivir más juntos. Ni viajar, ni pasear»

«¿Nunca más va a él a vivir aquí?»

«Nunca más. Porque nuestra vida juntos no funcionó»

Ella elegía con cuidado las palabras. El pequeño parecía no comprender.

«Entonces, ¿no amas a papá?»

Regina tragó en seco ante la pregunta del hijo.

«Me gusta tu papá, pero solo que ya no como antes, ¿entiendes?»

Él dijo que sí con la cabeza. No parecía triste. Abrazó a la madre por el cuello antes de saltar de la cama e ir a desayunar.

Cuando Robin llegó, fue recibido por el niño. Él lo cogió en brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente. Cora asistía a todo de lejos, imparcial.

«¡Ah, mi pequeño! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!»

Roland envolvió sus bracitos y piernas en el cuerpo del padre, aferrándose al hombre que no veía desde hacía seis meses.

Entró en el apartamento, le dio un saludo a la ex suegra que lo saludo con toda la buena educación que tenía.

«¿Cómo estás, Robin?»

«Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted, señora?»

«Apéame el señora» dijo ella «Estoy muy bien»

Ya iba a preguntar por Regina cuando la mujer salió del cuarto, vestida de modo informal, pero no por eso menos elegante. Una blusa roja de cuello alto, pantalones vaqueros y botas de caño bajo.

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días, Regina» respondió el hombre, dejando al hijo en el suelo. Intentó acercarse «¿Cómo estás?» aún era latente su pasión por la ingeniera. Los ojos vidriosos, una emoción en las facciones, él asumía perfectamente lo que sentía.

«Estoy bien. Las cosas de Roland están en la mochila» se la pasó a Robin «Ya ha desayunado y se ha bañado. Va a soportar bien el viaje. De cualquier forma, ya lo conoces, y seguramente irá durmiendo todo el rato»

«Sí. Es perezoso desde que nació» Robin despeinó los cabellos del hijo que lo miró con mala cara. Cuando volvió a mirar a la morena que tenía delante, habló «Regina, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos? Todavía queda tiempo para el vuelo, tengo que hablar de un asunto contigo»

Cora, desde donde estaba, llamó al nieto.

«¡Roland! Ven un rato con la abuela»

La hija miro a la madre, y la vio asentir como si entendiese que los dos necesitaban quedarse a solas. El pequeño corrió sin rechistar, desapareciendo apartamento adentro con Cora.

Robin pareció nervioso ante el asunto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

«Pensé que con las vacaciones de Roland, quizás te interesaría cogerte algunos días libres. Podríamos ir juntos a Nueva York, te quedarías en mi casa»

«De ninguna manera» Regina rápidamente lo cortó «¿Piensas, Robin, que después de todo me iba a quedar en tu casa? Debes estar loco»

«No, Regina. Creí que sería interesante si vinieras con nosotros. Roland comentó que no habías estado mucho por casa, echa de menos tu compañía. Viajar con él sería muy bueno para nosotros dos»

«¿Estás insinuando que soy una madre ausente?» se llenó de indignación «No sabes lo estresante que es mi trabajo. ¡Roland está muy bien cuidado! Eso no ha cambiado porque me haya separado de ti»

«Claro que no, Regina, no me malinterpretes. Roland me contó por teléfono que te echa de menos, trabajas mucho. Es natural que se sienta solo» Robin intentó arreglar las cosas

«Trabajo mucho para darle todo lo que se merece» ella se giró, caminando hacia el balcón «¿Qué más te ha dicho?» estaba furiosa por saber, aunque su voz parecía menos ofendida.

«Que echa de menos cuando yo vivía aquí. Que le gustaría que volviera»

La mujer se giró hacia su ex, el ceño fruncido.

«¿Mi hijo te dijo eso?»

«Sí. Con todas las palabras»

Ella se echó a reír

«Robin, ¡qué absurdo! ¿No te avergüenzas de inventar esas cosas para convencerme?»

«¿Qué?» preguntó él, ahora ofendido «¿Estás diciendo que...? ¡Yo no me lo he inventado! ¡Fueron las palabras del propio Roland!»

«Venga, no me vengas con esas, estás loco para que vuelva contigo» dijo ella con cara de asco

«Para ser sincero, sí, me encantaría volver a vivir contigo, pero jamás mentiría para que eso pasase»

«Ok, Robin, voy a fingir que te creo»

«¿Puedes, por gentileza, dejar de hacer esas insinuaciones? No he le metido nada a nuestro hijo en la cabeza, son cosas que él me contó. Debes parar con esa manía tuya de acusar a las personas sin saber la verdad, Regina. Puede que me sigas gustando, pero es mucho soportarte de esa manera. Llama a mi hijo, nos vamos ahora»

«Te puedes ir olvidando de tus planes de reconquistarme, querido. Roland ya puede rogarme de rodillas, no volveré contigo»

«¡Roland!» llamó al pequeño, estaba resoplando de rabia y por poco no agarró a Regina con sus propias manos «¡Roland! ¡Vamos!» andaba de un lado a otro para no perder el control. Regina sabía muy bien cómo provocarlo, él no se iba a quedar ahí implorando para que se detuviese.

Ambos se miraron fríamente una última vez antes de que Roland llegara corriendo desde una de las habitaciones.

«¡Papá! ¿Ya nos vamos?»

Robin cogió a su hijo en brazos y la mochila, dejada antes encima del sofá.

«Sí, hijo. Ya es la hora» se viró de espaldas con el pequeño. Roland le tiró besos a la madre.

«¡Ciao, mamá!»

«Ciao, amor. Buen viaje» Mills lo vio salir por la puerta, en brazos de su padre, que ni de ella se despidió.

Pensándolo un momento, creyó que se había excedido, sobre todo cuando recordó lo que el hijo le había preguntado esa mañana.

El resto del día se lo pasaría intentando olvidar la discusión con Robin. La ingeniera se encerró en el despacho del amplio apartamento, para adelantar una serie de informes sobre los gastos y la eficiencia de las obras en las que trabajaba. No solía hacer eso los fines de semana, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba necesitaba usar el trabajo como válvula de escape. Tenía en la pantalla del ordenador todo lo que necesitaba, y en la mesa de vidrio, tan parecida a la que tenía en el despacho de la empresa, los diseños proyectados por Emma el día anterior.

Ya era media tarde y no había parado, y hasta su sándwich y el zumo de naranja, traídos por su madre, estaban intactos en un lado de la mesa. Tenía entre las manos los diseños de Emma, analizándolos y estudiando las mejores alternativas para que sus proyectos y los de ella entraron en el presupuesto. Era un trabajo de los contratistas, pero que acabó haciendo para demostrar su competencia sustituyendo a Gold. Ya estaba casi terminando, pero,  echó en falta una hoja al abrir uno de los mapas de la región, diseñado a mano por la rubia. Era increíble su talento para el dibujo. Puntos, formas, pinceladas y detalles que ningún otro arquitecto habría percibido. Emma tenía memoria fotográfica. Y una vez más Regina se acordó de las agudas cualidades de Swan

 

 _La joven de cabellos oscuros, ondulados, que descendían por  su espalda, leía_ _pacientemente un libro de física, de vez cuando subrayaba una línea, si la encontraba importante. Estaba echada boca abajo, con las piernas en alto, usando una almohada como apoyo para el libro. Desde cierta distancia, su novia hacía un delicado ruido con su lápiz favorito, creando, en el papel del bloc que tenía en una de sus manos, una imagen que solo ella era capaz de ver. Los rasgos de Regina en el papel se iban formando con cada sencillo trazo de pintura negra sobre la blanca superficie. Lo que para Emma era muy sencillo, para otro que mirase, era una obra de arte._

_Cuando parecía que había acabado, sintió que le faltaba un toque. Usaba poco la goma._

_Los ojos era lo más difícil de hacer, por lo menos para ella, en lo que más cuidado ponía. Cuando dibujó todo el contorno del rostro, se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo hasta encontrar esa expresión única que tenían. Ellos hablaban por sí solos._

_La concentración de Regina acabó junto con ese último capítulo estudiado. Miró a Emma desde la cama, concentrada en el bloc, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y Swan exclamó_

_«¡No te muevas! Quédate como estabas»_

_«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina_

_«No te muevas, tengo que terminar esto»_

_Regina cerró el libro y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su novia. Emma escondió lo que tenía en las manos, estaba sentada en un sillón._

_«¡Deja ver, Emma! ¡Dame!» insistió Regina, intentando agarrarle las manos_

_«No. Todavía no está listo, tienes que volver allí» Emma casi peleaba con la morena para no enseñarle el dibujo. Regina, finalmente, consiguió cogerlo de sus manos, apelando a las cosquillas en la barriga «¡Ay! ¡Eso es juego sucio!»_

_«¡Dios mío!» dijo la morena asombrada_

_«Dije que no estaba listo. Todavía tengo que retocarlo, falta mucho, la nariz, el cabello, y sobre todo los ojos, no están como quiero»_

_«Emma…¿Tienes noción de lo que has hecho?»_

_«Claro que sí, estoy de acuerdo en que tengo que usar un lápiz 6b para perfeccionar los cabellos. También las cejas, y este ladito aquí encima de los ojos, ¿lo ves?» Swan se retorcía intentando señalar en el papel donde creía haberse equivocado._

_Regina miraba su retrato, boquiabierta_

_«¡Es lo más increíble que he visto! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Es impresionante!»_

_Emma puso cara de desacuerdo_

_«¿Eso piensas?»_

_La morena señaló que sí. Miró a su novia y le devolvió el papel._

_«Entonces, ¿es así como me ves?»_

_«¿Así cómo?»_

_«Como en el dibujo»_

_Emma lo miró, y vio que Regina esperaba una respuesta. Sonrió_

_«No, para mí eres aún más bella en carne y hueso»_

_Y de nuevo miraron el dibujo. Para Regina, los trazos de Emma le mostraban otro lado de ella misma, un lado puro._

_Swan sintió que su mentón era tocado por los dedos de la morena. Le robó un beso. El bloc y el dibujo cayeron al suelo, y Emma se ganó su recompensa por la obra de arte que había hecho._

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Era el edificio donde Emma vivía con su hijo.

Estacionó el coche bien pegado a la acera y bajó. Se restregó las sudadas manos y caminó hasta la acera. Ya era bien avanzada la tarde cuando llegó y rezaba para que Emma estuviese en casa.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua la disculpa de la página que le faltaba del proyecto, así que decidió subir. Recordó el número del apartamento escrito en la ficha de Emma que había en _Gold & Mills_. Hasta eso había mirado al volver su ex enamorada.

Temblaba considerablemente al llegar al cuarto piso, y mucho más cuando vio la puerta del apartamento y el felpudo en el suelo con “Bienvenido” escrito en él.

Con todo el valor del mundo, tocó el timbre. Tardaron en abrirle, quizás porque al otro lado Swan la había visto por la mirilla y se había asombrado de su presencia allí.

La puerta finalmente se abrió. Era ella, Emma estaba ahí.

Mills la vio dirigirle una desconfiada mirada, tenía que decir algo.

«Hola…Emma…Yo…Perdóname por venir sin avisar, es que estaba trabajando y me di cuenta de que me olvide de un hoja que tendrás tú»

Emma la miró de arriba abajo dos veces. No dijo absolutamente nada.

Al fondo, Henry vio que alguien estaba en la puerta.

«¡Regina! ¡Viniste! ¡Entra!» él fue corriendo en su dirección y la empujo hacia dentro para susto de Swan.

«Hola, Henry. ¿Todo bien?» ella rozó sus dedos por su cara, un poco avergonzada.

«¡Ahora mejor! Mi madre y yo estábamos haciendo una competición de ajedrez, pero ella es muy mala, lleva perdidas tres partidas. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?» preguntó, todo entusiasmado

«Sí. Desde pequeña»

«Entonces, debes ser mejor que mi madre, siéntate, vamos a jugar una partida»

Emma interrumpió

«Ahm, Henry, Regina no ha venido a jugar al ajedrez, no la molestes»

Mills se giró hacia ella y quiso suavizar la situación

«No me molesta, y me encantaría jugar una partida al ajedrez»

«¿Lo ves, mamá? Ella quiere. No te pongas celosa, dentro de un rato te gano otra vez, ¿ok?»

Swan soltó aire, como quien está perdiendo la paciencia.

«Henry, quédate quieto un momento. Regina quería hablar conmigo, ¿no?» la miraba a ella.

La madre de Henry llevaba puesta ropa de andar por casa. Adoraba hacer aquello los fines de semana. Andaba por la casa con unos pantalones largos y un top, los cabellos sueltos y babuchas. Regina se dio cuenta del estilo bastante informal. De cierta manera, llamaba la atención.

«¡Oh, sí! Una hoja, la segunda parte del mapa de la isla, se ha tenido que quedar entre tus cosas. Estaba trabajando en las planillas y necesitaba el diseño para calcular los objetivos» tras eso Regina carraspeó

«Ya…¿Y era tan urgente para que vinieras hasta aquí a buscarla?» preguntó Swan, de brazos cruzados

«Bueno…un poco» la ingeniera bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

«Está bien. Voy a buscarla» la rubia destrabó los brazos y caminó hacia su despacho, volviendo rápidamente, tanto que apenas tuvo Regina tiempo de pasar sus ojos por el apartamento. Definitivamente, el sitio era más pequeño que el de ella, pero era la imagen de Emma. Confortable, espacioso y de buen gusto «Listo, aquí está» le extendió la hoja a Regina

«¡Gracias! Era lo que necesitaba. Te lo agradezco mucho, Emma»

«No es necesario» esta vez Swan sonrió

«Bien, ya me voy, entonces…»

El muchacho interrumpió otra vez

«Regina, ¿no quieres quedarte? ¡Podríamos cenar juntos! Hoy aquí es día de pizza»

Emma lo reprendió con la mirada. A Mills le agradó la idea, pero no podía decir mucho.

«Eh…No sé. Yo, en realidad…»

La rubia completó

«En realidad, Regina tiene que quedarse con su hijo, ¿no es eso?»

«Bueno, no. Roland se fue con su padre esta mañana. Como está de vacaciones, creí que estaría bien dejarlo unos días con Robin»

En ese momento Mills desvió la mirada, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de decir.

«¡Genial! Entonces puedes quedarte hoy con nosotros. Por favor, mamá, ¿qué tal si Regina censase con nosotros?»

El muchacho era insistente. Sonría a Emma desde el sofá y sería muy difícil resistirse a aquella reluciente sonrisa. La situación sobrepasaba a la arquitecta, Emma no podía creerse cómo, en tan poco tiempo, Regina había conquistado a Henry. ¿Cómo podía? Acabó acatando el pedido del hijo, contrariamente a su deseo.

«Está bien. Ok. Regina, quédate esta noche, estás invitada a cenar con nosotros» suspiró

Mills observó a la rubia.

«¿Estáis seguros? No quiero interrumpir nada» ella movió las manos, rendida

«Sí, estamos seguros. Quédate» respondió Swan.

Henry le enseñó el resto del apartamento a Regina. Las pertenencias de Emma le llamaban mucho la atención. Algunos juguetes del cuarto del muchacho se parecían mucho a los de Roland, Henry iba regalar algunos ya que no era un niño pequeño para usarlos. El pequeño fue muy amable al ofrecérselos al hijo de Regina, pero no los necesitaba. Mientras Emma preparaba su especialidad, pizzas caseras, los escuchaba a los dos por la casa, riendo. La verdad es que era una distracción para un sábado por la noche. Emma no estaba satisfecha con la situación, jamás pensó en una visita de Regina. Sabía que había algo más en el deseo de la morena en verla más veces, así como cuando insistió en alcanzarla dos días antes.

Swan colocó la bandeja de las mini pizzas en el horno. Regina apareció en la puerta de la cocina como un fantasma, dando un susto tremendo a la rubia que se tuvo que recobrar del salto que dio.

«¡Dios! ¡Qué susto!»

«Perdóname, Emma. No quise asustarte. Solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda» la morena se fue acercando

Con la mano en el pecho, Swan se fue tranquilizando

«No, todo bajo control. Las pizzas ya están en el horno»

Algo tímida, Regina comentó

«Me gusta tu apartamento. Has sabido darle un toque de hogar»

«Era mi intención» Emma forzó una sonrisa

La sonrisa nerviosa fue retribuida por la morena

«Tu hijo es un amor. Tienes una verdadera joya en casa»

«Lo sé. Henry lo es todo para mí»

«Lo puedo imaginar, yo me siento igual con Roland»

Percibiendo el desánimo siempre que hablaba del pequeño, Emma miró bien a la mujer y preguntó

«Regina, ¿qué pasa con tu hijo?»

Tuvo que alzar la mirada hacia la rubia, aunque dudaba a la hora de hablar.

«Nada. ¿No me digas que te has dado cuenta?»

«No sé lo que pasa, pero sé que te perturba, ¿o me equivoco?»

Regina abrazó sus propios brazos. Señaló que sí.

«No está. Se fue con su padre. Discutimos esta mañana»

«¿Puedo saber por qué?»

«Porque Roland nos echa de menos juntos y creo que le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza al pequeño»

«Lo siento» dijo Emma mirándola apenada

Regina se giró para esconder sus llorosos ojos. Swan sabía bien lo que aquello significaba. Le dio un pañuelo que sacó de una caja que estaba en la encimera, intentando tranquilizarla. De hecho, se quedó preocupada.

«Gracias» dijo Regina al coger el pañuelo, aun escondiendo el rostro.

«Cálmate. Aún puedes ser feliz con él y con tu hijo, todos juntos»

«No es lo que quiero. No amo a Robin»

Emma Swan tragó en seco.

De repente, Regina decidió cambiar de asunto.

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dibujaste por primera vez?»

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Te acuerdas de cuando me hiciste un dibujo? No es posible que no te acuerdes»

Por más que Emma lo intentase, no iba a aguantar su sufrimiento ante esos recuerdos.

Pasaba siempre. Cualquier recuerdo, aun siendo bueno, se volvía malo al saber que, al final, todo había acabado. Tratándose de Regina, presionando para recordar aquello, quiso apretarle el cuello, sin embargo, se imaginó, por unos segundos, abrazándola y amándola allí, en la cocina, en la mesa, entre platos y vasos. Si Henry no hubiese aparecido en aquel exacto momento, habría podido haber sucedido algo poco apropiado.

«Ya puse la mesa, mamá»

La rubia salió del lado de Regina, rápidamente y desorientada, abrió el horno para comprobar las pizzas. Estaban en su punto.

«Están listas. Voy a llevarlas a la mesa»

Tenían mucha hambre para cada uno haberse comido cinco pizzas. Henry se golpeaba la barriga muy feliz, apenas le cabía un refresco.

«¡Wow, mamá! Estaban buenísimas. Creo que esta vez te esmeraste solo porque Regia está aquí» dijo

«No bromees con eso, chico» reprendió Swan

Regina se levantó de forma educada, ya era hora de marcharse.

«Bien, no voy a estropearos más vuestro sábado, estuvo muy bien comer pizzas, nunca lo he hecho»

«¿Nunca has comido pizzas, Regina? No sabes lo que te estabas perdiendo, ahora todos los sábados que quieras solo tienes que venir a casa» dijo él riendo

«Henry tiene razón, cuando quieras, ven» Emma quiso ser simpática «Te acompaño a la puerta» y se levantó para seguirla.

«Ciao, Henry, muchas gracias por la compañía, fue divertido»

«Ciao Regina. Tienes que venir más veces, me debes una partida de ajedrez»

Se despidieron, Emma se adelantó para abrir la puerta antes de que ella llegara.

«Gracias Emma. Disculpa la molestia»

«Relax, no fue nada» Emma sintió su mano ser cogida y rozar la tela de la blusa roja que ella llevaba. Recibió un beso en la mejilla izquierda y vio a la morena salir de su apartamento rápidamente. Regina no miró hacia atrás.

Al cerrar la puerta, cuando se giró, no vio a Henry en la mesa, pero vio la hoja que la ingeniera había ido a buscar. Se la había olvidado.

Swan se dio cuenta de que Regina no había ido por el pedazo de papel, sino por otro motivo.

 


	6. Destiny

_Sus pasos se confundían con el sonido de las viejas hojas pisoteadas  mientras caminaban a través de una alameda de árboles en un parque de East Boston. Se rozaban los dedos mientras caminaban una al lado de la otra. Compartían una sonrisa y un intercambio de cariñosas miradas. No necesitaban decir mucho para entender cómo se sentían. Los suspiros bastaban._

_Emma se detuvo de repente al percibir un muro de hortensias al lado del lago. Estaba literalmente  enamorada de las flores, de las plantas. Tanto que lo que más abundaba en sus blocs eran dibujos de rosas._

_Separó una de las otras con toda delicadeza y se la ofreció a Regina. La joven aceptó el regalo como si fuese la primera de entre las mil “florecillas” que recibiera de Emma desde que habían comenzado a salir juntas. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a recibir todos esos pétalos que con el tiempo acababan marchitándose-de ahí que Emma siempre le estuviera regalando una flor diferente-y para ella nunca era suficiente. Notaba la necesidad de Swan de agradarla y querer demostrarle su amor, aunque, alguna que otra vez, la rubia se enfadaba y transformaba su lado dulce en un pozo de indelicadeza._

_Regina llevaba un cuaderno consigo, donde siempre guardaba los regalos que de ella recibía. Poesías y confesiones se mezclaban con pedazos de papel de caramelos, marcas de lápiz de labios y pétalos de rosas. Era el diario de ellas. Y en esos tiempos difíciles en los que vivían, cualquier recuerdo de las veces que se veían debía ser guardado para más tarde ser recordado. No sabían cuándo se verían de nuevo, ya que Henry Mills le había prohibido a su hija ver a la muchacha Swan hasta que se marchase de Massachussetts. Ellas no obedecían las órdenes del patriarca Mills. ¿Quién dice que lo soportarían?_

_Mills guardó en el cuaderno la nueva flor de la colección, mientras miraba a Emma, que de repente, pareció enfadarse._

_«¿Qué pasa?»_

_«Nada. Estaba pensando. ¿Cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos?» preguntó Emma, clavando su mirada en la de Regina. En esa época eran tan verdes como las esmeraldas del collar que su madre había recibido por el aniversario de sus veinte años de matrimonio «Va a ser muy difícil aguantar»_

_«Emma, no pienses que yo no sufro cuando estamos lejos la una de la otra. Odio a mi padre por todas esas imposiciones que se inventa. Tú no le gustas, pero le gustarás, lo convenceré. En todo caso, vamos a conseguir de alguna manera vernos, como ahora»_

_«¿Sabes lo que deseo hacer?» en ese momento Emma se volvió ese pozo de indelicadeza «Ir a tu casa y hablar cara a cara con él» golpeó un puño sobre la palma de la otra mano abierta, y frunció el ceño._

_«¡No, por favor, no! No es una buena idea. Te va a humillar» Regina le acarició la cara_

_«No le tengo miedo a tu padre, Regina»_

_«Sé que no. Pero quiero protegerte»_

_«Y entonces, ¿cómo quedamos?»_

_Emma adquirió una expresión triste._

_«Vamos a confiar en el destino»_

_«¿Destino?»_

_«¡Sí, el destino! Él no nos puede separar. Estamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre»_

_Pegaron sus cabezas._

_«He escuchado a alguien decir eso en alguna parte» bromeó Emma_

_«¡No, nunca escuchaste a nadie decir eso, imposible!» reclamó Regina_

_«Claro que sí. Está en una canción de Elvis»_

_«¡Jo, Emma! Solo sabes escuchar canciones viejas» la morena acabó riéndose a carcajadas._

Lo primero que hizo Emma al llegar a la empresa el lunes por la mañana fue dirigirse al despacho de Regina. La ingeniera sacaba del maletín los papeles en los que había estado trabajando todo el fin de semana y de los que le faltaba una hoja. Swan la llevaba en la mano para devolvérsela, ya que la mujer se la había dejado olvidado tras la visita a su apartamento.

Llamó a la puerta y entró, medio enfurruñada, y sin vacilar se dirigió hasta su mesa.

Regina la vio y sonrió, involuntariamente. Pensó en cosas que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo, en que, en sus más profundas esperanzas, Emma aún la amaba.

«¿Emma? ¡Buenos días!» dijo Regina con el rostro iluminado. Soltó los papeles para mirar solamente a la arquitecta.

«Te olvidaste esto el sábado» extendió la hoja del proyecto «¿No fue esto lo que me pediste cuando fuiste a casa?»

Su tono de voz no parecía de lo más amigable. Regina enrojeció.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Lo olvidé? ¿Dónde tendría la cabeza?»

«Probablemente en otro sitio, pero no en el proyecto» Swan dejó la hoja encima de la mesa de Regina, ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse inmediatamente.

«¡Emma, espera! Sí, necesitaba la hoja, la quería para acabar estas planillas, solo que acabé distrayéndome con tu hijo, contigo. No creas que fui hasta tu apartamento para meterme en tu vida»

Emma se rio

«Pues eso pareció»

Regina rodeó la mesa y caminó hacia Emma, cruzándose de brazos.

«No parecía que te incomodara que estuviese allí. Por el contrario, permitiste que me quedara a comer, contigo y con tu hijo»

«Porque soy una persona educada»

«Ok, me di cuenta de que no querías, pero no te esforzaste cuando Henry pidió que me quedara. Creo que eso es algo de consideración»

«¿Consideración a qué? ¿Por qué ahora eres mi jefa?»

«Sí, por eso también»

«No fabriques situaciones para dejarme de esa manera» Swan movía la cabeza

«¿Cómo que de esa manera?» Regina dio dos pasos más hacia delante

«Boba, ciega. No debía haber creído en ti. En el fondo sabía que ibas a hacer que recordara algunas cosas»

«¿Dices eso porque comenté lo del dibujo?» descruzó los brazos «Mira, Emma, aquel día, un poco antes, me acordé del momento en que me dibujaste cuando estaba mirando los diseños de la isla. Siempre dibujaste muy bien, no has perdido el talento. Hubiese sido imposible no haberse acordado»

«¿Y fuiste a buscarme para perturbarme?»

Mills la miró. Estaba cerca de ella, era un poco más baja. Analizó su cuerpo, aún más bello en esas prendas formales, el gris era un color que le iba muy bien.

«No fui a perturbarte. Confieso que quería verte. Y no tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa cuando menciono algo del pasado. Como yo misma dije, es pasado. Fue importante para mí, y hay cosas que no quiero olvidar»

«Pero yo sí» Emma concentró su mirada en ella. Regina se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ya no eran tan verdes «No importa el momento, al final, yo sufrí»

Suspiraron. La conversación llegaría a un punto doloroso para ambas si no se detenían.

«Disculpa. No era mi intención ofenderte yendo a tu casa. Lo juro»

«Está bien. Entiendo que te sentías mal por todo lo que había pasado con tu marido. No tenías a quien recurrir, ¿verdad?»

«Sí» Regina dijo _sotto voce_ , afirmando con la cabeza. Se pasaba una mano de arriba abajo por uno de los brazos tapados por la maga de la chaqueta «Necesitaba desaparecer. Me vino bien pasar un tiempo contigo y con Henry»

En la puerta del despacho, apareció Ruby interrumpiéndolas.

«Con permiso. Las necesitan a las dos en la reunión comercial

Ellas se miraron como si no acordasen de ese compromiso.

«Ya vamos» dijo Regina

«Y una cosa más…Buena suerte en el _Menton_ esta noche»

«¿Qué hay en el _Menton_ esta noche?» preguntó Emma, algo curiosa

«La cena con los accionistas. ¿No me digan que se olvidaron?»

Emma hizo una mueca.

«¿Justo hoy? ¿Un lunes?»

«Ah, cosas de empresa. Ya hemos ido a cenas de negocio en plenos sábado, ¿no es verdad Regina? Pero si fuese en el _Menton_ , yo no me quejaría, ¡es muy elegante! Tienen suerte» comentó la secretaria, apartándose el pelo hacia un lado.

Regina reviró los ojos y resopló

«Es verdad, recuerdo que Gold me habló de esa cena antes de la boda. Perdona por no haberte avisado, Swan, usted llegó después. ¿A qué hora, Ruby?» preguntó Regina.

«A las siete y media»

«Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que también tengo que estar?» Emma no se sintió muy contenta. Hizo otra mueca.

«Sí, tiene que ir» completó la ingeniera, asintiendo

Más tarde, al anochecer, la rubia miraba las perchas de las que colgaban sus trajes en el armario, pensando en cuál sería el mejor. Al ser una cena de negocios, tendría que estar más presentable que lo que normalmente estaba en el trabajo. Emma, en albornoz y con una toalla en la cabeza, deslizó los dedos por una prenda más oscura que el resto, recibiendo un carraspeo por parte del hijo que se había sentado en la cama para vigilarla.

«¿Qué pasa, chico?»

«Ese no» Henry fue hasta ella, para sacar de un lado del armario un blazer azul claro. Se lo dio a ella, que frunció el ceño «Este sí»

«¿Pero este? Es una cena de negocios, no una cita»

«Pero tienes que estar guapa, ¿no? Venga, vístete. Ya estás atrasada»

Miró la radio reloj al lado de la cama y se asombró por la hora que era.

«¡Cielos! ¿Ya es esa hora?»

«Sí. Es que hace media hora que estás de pie mirando la ropa»

Tenía que darse prisa. Se puso el conjunto, todo de un mismo color, menos la blusa de debajo, que era negra. Secó sus cabellos, se puso el perfume y por fin, una capa de maquillaje en su piel que potenciaba los pómulos y los ojos. Con los zapatos puestos, ya estaba lista.

Henry miraba a su madre arreglarse con ojos brillantes de admiración.

«Ahora tengo que correr» dijo Swan delante del espejo acabando de pintarse de rojo los labios. Terminó. Miró para el muchacho, estático, y preguntó «¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Estoy fea?»

Él solo sonrió antes de hablar

«¡Eres la madre más guapa del mundo!» dijo caminando hasta ella para abrazarla a la altura del estómago.

Emma sintió eso tan adorable que no resistió, y le dio una caricia en sus cabellos castaños y un beso en su mejilla mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

«Venga, ya…ahora déjame ir, si no, llegaré mañana y Regina se enfurecerá»

«¿Regina también va?»

«Va. Y del modo en que es, ya debe estar allí hace una hora»

La madre se despidió del hijo, dándole mil y una recomendaciones para que el muchacho se comportase mientras ella estuviera fuera. Sabía que Henry se sabía cuidar y se portaba bien, pero siempre estaba bien señalarle lo que podía o no podía hacer, porque el chico era la astucia en persona.

Al salir de casa, tenía diez minutos para llegar a South Boston. Obvio que no llegó a la hora. Eran las 20:15 cuando estacionó su _New Beattle_ y consiguió llegar al elegante restaurante. Llevaba un bolso de mano, y sus zapatos de poco tacón resonaban en el suelo. El maître la condujo hacia una sala privada donde sentada en una enorme mesa solo había una persona: Regina Mills.

La morena estaba tan seria que tardó un poco en darse cuenta del hombre que acompañaba a Swan hasta allí. Al llegar, se llevó un buen susto.

«Señora Mills, perdóneme la intromisión, la señorita Swan acaba de llegar» dijo él, saliendo de delante del amor de Regina.

Después de un momento de silencio, en que la miró de la cabeza a los pies, la ingeniera, vestida con una ropa muy parecida a la de Emma, solo que de color marfil, pidió que se sentara. Para la arquitecta, ver solo a Regina en lo que tenía que ser una reunión, la preocupó.

Con ayuda del hombre, Emma se sentó frente a Regina, mirándola sin recelos.

«Sé que me he retrasado, bastante, pero ¿no se suponía que un grupo de personas tendría que estar aquí?» preguntó la rubia

Regina esperó a que el maître se fuera antes de responder

«Pues sí. Exactamente lo que has dicho, tenía que haberlo. Todavía no han llegado» su voz sonaba algo enfadada, con razón. Estaba ahí desde las siete y cuarto

«¿Qué habrá pasado?»

«No tengo ni idea. Ya he llamado a la mitad de los números que tengo en el móvil y nadie ha respondido» la verdad es que Regina solo había llamado a una persona del grupo, pero quiso dramatizar.

La sala privada era el sitio más elegante del restaurante, el objetivo era acomodar a los clientes para que se sintieran lo más cómodos posible. Era una mesa única, con muchas sillas y de gran tamaño. Cubierta por un gran mantel de lino bordado en las puntas, y sin hablar de los cubiertos, todos de plata. Emma conocía el restaurante de nombre y se cercioró más de la pompa del ambiente al pasar sus ojos por la iluminación suave que daba a las paredes un tono caramelizado. Si no supiese que cenaría con un grupo de personas, podría jurar que estaba en una cena romántica con Regina.

«¿Puedo confesar una cosa?» preguntó la ingeniera

«Claro» dijo Emma

«Me estoy muriendo de hambre»

Al escuchar a Regina decir aquello, Swan no lo quiso negar. Su estómago gruñó de una manera que solo ella oía y sentía. Por la forma que miró a la mujer que tenía a su frente, desveló también su estado.

«Sí, yo estoy igual»

Mills le dio una sonrisa, que de inmediato deshizo, sospechando mucho del atraso del grupo de personas que esperaban.

«Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Cuánto más van a tardar?» dijo ella golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos. Cuando tenía mucha hambre, se irritaba fácilmente. El móvil de Regina vibró con un mensaje. Lo leyó, y puso una cara que en la mente de Emma no significaba buenas noticias. Respiró hondo «Ya lo sospechaba»

«¿Qué pasó?»

«El grupo perdió el vuelo a Boston»

«Oh, ¿de verdad?» Swan dijo aquello tan asombrada que casi no se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de tirar una copa con el movimiento brusco que hizo en la silla «¿Estás de broma, verdad?»

«No, no lo estoy…Es lo que me han dicho en el mensaje. Que lo lamentan mucho, está lloviendo y los vuelos han sido cancelados en Nueva York» Regina todavía miraba la pantalla del móvil. En el lado opuesto de la mesa, Emma golpeaba sus uñas nerviosamente «Por lo visto, solo seremos tú y yo en la reunión»

«Ja…¡No me digas!» la rubia sonrió sin gracia. Regina se dio cuenta.

Y las dos se vieron sin saber qué hablar o qué pensar.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo durante varios segundos. Una miró a los ojos de la otra. Parecía una broma del destino, pensó Emma. Destino. De nuevo él.

«Si no te importa, voy a pedir que sirvan la cena de todas maneras. Eres mi invitada» dijo Regina en un tono serio.

La arquitecta respiró profundamente. No sabía si aquello era una jugarreta o simplemente coincidencia.

«Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Sin reunión, no hay motivo para que me quede»

«¡Emma, por favor! No te enfades. Es extraño lo que ha pasado, lo sé. Si te marchas, perderé el apetito» Regina casi estiró la mano sobre la mesa para agarrar la de ella. Se controló con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir.

Después de pensarlo mucho, la rubia, de cabellos recogidos, decidió quedarse donde estaba. Asintió, para alegría de la Mills, que rápidamente llamó al maître para hacer los pedidos de la noche.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia, quiche Lorraine, plato muy demandado en el restaurante. Regina no pasó la oportunidad de pedir que trajeran el mejor vino de la casa.

En media hora saciarían su hambre, no podían pasar el tiempo calladas, mirándose de reojo cada cierto tiempo. La morena estudió con cautela a Emma, sin querer ser provocativa.

«Te queda muy bien el azul»

«¿Adivina quién lo escogió?»

«¿Henry?»

«Él mismo. Si no hubiese hurgado en mi armario, hubiera venido de negro o de gris como siempre» señaló la rubia

«Estás bien de muchas formas. Son raros los colores que no te quedan bien, Emma» ella sonrió. El vino llegó «Gracias, puede dejar la botella, nosotras nos lo servimos» dijo la ingeniera al camarero que las sirvió atentamente. En cuanto él se retiró, la morena levantó su copa llena, tenía la intención de brindar, podría ser el recomienzo de la buena convivencia entre ellas, era la señal que buscaba desde el regreso de Swan. Si tenía suerte sucedería. En ciertos momentos, desistía de correr tras ella, pero, en su interior, necesitaba pensar en ella, sentirla cerca.

Emma levantó su copa, comprendiendo el mensaje en la mirada de Regina.

«Espero que la comida de aquí sean tan buena como mis pizzas» dijo bromeando Swan.

«También lo espero. Especialmente hoy» Regina comentó «Ya he venido muchas veces con mi padre. No sé por qué Gold escogió este restaurante, creo que es más adecuado para comidas en familia o citas»

«Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando llegué, había por lo menos tres parejas sentadas en mesas con velas y decoración romántica»

En un momento, Regina enrojeció. Si lo hubiese planeado todo, estarían en una de esas mesas que Emma había descrito. Intentó cambiar de tema, aunque era difícil que nada evocara esa situación.

«Toma esta cena como agradecimiento por lo del sábado. Me divertí»

«Solo eran pizzas. No foie gras» Emma sonrió antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino

«Incluso así, estaban ricas. ¡De verdad!» soltó su copa, dejando su mano posada en la mesa «¿No puedes creer que me haya gustado?»

«Ah, Regina…Siempre has comido lo mejor de lo mejor. Quedar encantada con unas sencillas pizzas caseras no va contigo»

«¿Por qué dices eso, Emma? Sabes que yo odiaba el caviar y esos malditos _escargots_ que me obligaban a comer»

«Nunca te quejaste»

«Porque no podía»

La bebida ya se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza a Emma, era su segunda copa. No aguantaba mucho fuese la bebida que fuese.

«En el fondo no querías quejarte. Era bastante cobarde frente a tu padre»

«Ah, ¿yo era cobarde?» Regina arqueó sus cejas «Dices eso porque no eras su única heredera. Decepcionarlo era un gran problema…No grande, ¡inmenso!» enfatizo la última palabra.

«¡Santo Cristo bendito! ¿Tenías miedo de decepcionar a tu padre por no comer caviar?»

«Sí» concluyó la morena

«Perdona, pero eso para mí es una locura»

Mills se incomodó

«Si continuas, me levanto y me marcho» dijo, con las mejillas como un tomate por el vino que calentaba su sangre al igual que las de Emma.

«Sería raro que trajeran la comida, y que ya no estuvieras, ¿no crees? Tú hiciste el pedido, Regina»

Intercambiaron miradas de provocación.

El primer plato fue servido y cada una tenía una generosa porción. La quiche parecía exquisita, y ninguna dejaría de probarla.

«¡ _Bon appétit, madam_!» dijo el camarero inclinándose, y marchándose enseguida.

La comida duró un tiempo. No se hablaban, pero se intercambiaban miradas con frecuencia. Parecía un juego de paciencia, ¿quién aguantaría más tiempo? Regina perdió, pues al terminar, y muy educadamente, se limpió sus labios con la servilleta de tela, y dijo

«¿Entonces?»

«¿Entonces, qué?» dijo Emma segundos después de terminar su plato

«¿Cómo estaba la quiche? ¿Buena? ¿Mala?»

«Optima, por increíble que parezca. No apostaba por la torta»

Y finalmente Emma se limpió su boca con la servilleta.

«¿Vamos a pedir postre?»

«Ah, no. Por favor, no, tengo que ir a casa. Henry está solo»

«¿Dejaste a Henry solo? ¿Cómo has podido?» preguntó Regina, indignada

«Está acostumbrado a quedarse sin mí. De todas maneras, no confío en las niñeras de aquí»

«¡El pobre! Llévale, al menos, algo. Voy a pedir que pongan algo para llevar»

Ya estaba llamando al maître cuando Emma se lo impidió agarrando su brazo

«Regina, no. No es necesario»

Percibiendo el calor y la mano de Swan, ligeramente húmeda, al tocarla, Mills se sintió confundida. Estaba un poco mareada, no era efecto del vino.

«¿Por qué no? Si hubiéramos sabido que los accionistas no vendrían, él habría podido venir»

«Déjalo. ¿Ok? Déjalo. No te preocupes. No necesitas satisfacerlo. Ya te adora»

«Entonces, ¿de todas maneras quieres marcharte?» el tono de Regina mostraba desilusión.

«Es necesario. Muchas gracias por la cena»

En un primer momento, Regina se sintió oprimida. Decidió, entonces, no contenerse, y hacerle una petición a Emma para, de una vez por todas, derrumbar esa sensación de desconfianza que las rodeaba.

«Emma, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?»

Swan inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no se levantó

«¿El qué?»

«Vamos a dar por cerrado nuestro pasado. Por una mejor convivencia. El destino nos ha hecho una jugarreta, colocándonos una frente a la otra una vez más, y es muy desagradable trabajar contigo o hablar sin que toquemos el tema cada vez que nos vemos. He cometido muchos errores, lo sé, no quiero que pienses que quiero tu perdón a cualquier precio. Ya está. Pasó. Ahora tenemos otra vida, no necesitamos agredirnos por lo que ocurrió un día»

Escuchar aquello de Regina  le pesó más que la comida en su estómago.

«Destino…Siempre él»

Fue lo único que Emma dijo. Salió de allí confusa, perturbada. Ni esperó por la ingeniera. Quería correr, desaparecer, llorar…Salió a la calle, apurando el paso. Se apoyó en una farola, tomando aire antes de que comenzasen sus sollozos. No supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en las palabras de Regina.

«Maldito destino» susurró. La noche en ese restaurante no sería olvidada con facilidad. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que no conseguiría extinguir  el sentimiento contra el que más lucho para erradicar: su amor. 


	7. Coincidence? I don't think so

En los dedos de Regina la fotografía de Emma parecía tener vida propia. Mientras rozaba con su dedo índice el rostro de la mujer, se acordó de la clara perturbación sentida por ella en la cena. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza cada vez que Emma la miraba con aquella desconfianza severa y rencorosa, el fruncir de su ceño y el tono irónico en sus palabras. Definitivamente, era muy pronto para que se quedaran a solas de esa manera, aunque fuera la décima vez que lo hacían desde que se habían reencontrado. En cuanto volvió a casa, necesitó un rato con sus recuerdos del pasado. Duele mucho entender, de una vez por todas, que se había equivocado, y al final lo hizo, trayéndole también algunos dolores de cabeza.

Volvió a meter la foto en el álbum, en medio de las otras cosas que guardaba, y sacó del cajón el cuaderno-diario de aquellos tiempos de noviazgo. No consiguió contener una bobalicona sonrisa al tocarlo y leer los poemas y versos que en él estaban escritos. Leyó hasta donde pudo. Su boca tembló sin control, sus ojos ardieron, movió su cabeza en señal de negación y volvió a guardarlo donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo.

Se estaba enjugando las lágrimas cuando alguien en el pasillo la llamó. Reconocía aquella voz, era la de su prima Zelena.

Zelena, la única prima que tenía. Hija de la hermana de su madre, la hermosa mujer de ojos claros y cabellos ensortijados y anaranjados; tenía una amistad un tanto peculiar con la ingeniera. Debido a las actuales circunstancias, se veían esporádicamente, sin embargo, cuando se veían conversaban mucho. Eran confidentes desde jóvenes.

A llegar a la puerta, la prima tocó en la madera antes de asomar la cabeza.

«La tía me ha dicho que estabas aquí, ¿no has ido a trabajar hoy?» preguntó Zelena

«Ahora voy. Como jefa, puedo llegar un poco más tarde» terminó de secarse los ojos, y se sentó en la cama

«Hum…Ya. Vi en el periódico que Robert  y la hija del gobernador volverán esta semana» dijo Zelena mientras entraba en el cuarto que conocía bien. No solo el cuarto, sino el apartamento entero. Siempre que podía, visitaba a su tía y prima en el apartamento por la cercanía de este edificio a la consulta médica donde trabajaba. La madre de Zelena había muerto cuando era todavía pequeña, y quizás por esa razón, la pelirroja se había apegado a Cora, que, por algún tiempo, la acogió, hasta que su padre se la llevó a Minnesota «¿Cómo te va liderando la empresa?» se sentó en un sillón cercano.

«Están bien. Las obras del hotel ya han comenzado»

«¿Has tenido noticias de Graham?»

Regina miró de repente a la prima

«No. Y él no ha hecho falta»

La pelirroja sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

«Pensé que dirías lo contrario»

«Al principio sí, pero ahora, con todo lo que está pasando, ya realmente no me importa eso»

Regina se refería al breve _affaire_ que tuvo con el arquitecto de la empresa, y que por un tonto desacuerdo de intereses, acabó.

Su prima no solía ser discreta cuando conversaban. Conocía toda su vida, su pasado y mucho más. No dudaría en preguntarle después de lo apática que la veía.

«Te veo muy abatida. ¿Qué ha pasado?»

Mills se rascaba la nuca insistentemente. Miró hacia otra dirección, suspiró. No quería hablar de eso.

«Nada. Asunto mío»

«¿Estás segura? Regina, te conozco. No sirve de nada esconderlo»

Zelena cruzó las piernas, parecía una terapeuta, lista para escuchar los problemas de un paciente.

Al ver que no tenía como escapar de la insistencia que sabía esgrimir la prima, Regina decidió hablar.

«¿Te acuerdas de Emma? ¿Emma Swan? Está trabajando con nosotros, en la empresa, en el lugar de Graham, bajo mis órdenes, todos los días»

«¿Te refieres a Emma, tu ex novia?» preguntó la prima, viendo a Regina asintiendo

«Ella misma. Ha regresado»

De ese tema, Zel-como era llamada-se acordaba poco, pero se acordaba. Había recién llegado de Boston cuando Regina les confesó a los padres haber comenzado a salir con una chica. Vio de cerca alguna de las efusivas discusiones entre Henry Mills y la hija. Hoy, más madura e independiente, veía la relación de las dos como algo natural. Pero por lo visto todavía conmocionaba a Regina.

«Pero, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto así de la nada? ¿Está trabajando en la empresa contigo en lugar de él? Explícame»

«Uno de nuestros inversores trabajaba con ella en Michigan y la trajo con él, ya que tiene intereses en las obras de la isla, y pidió que la contratáramos como arquitecta principal para que las obras continuasen. Solo sé que cuando llegó, me volví loca. No podía imaginar que eso podría pasar. Lo peor de todo fue verla en la boda de Gold»

«¿Estaba en la boda de Gold?»

«Sí. ¿Adivina de quién es la mejor amiga?»

«No sé»

«De Belle»

Zelena se quedó boquiabierta.

«¡Válgame Dios, Regina!»

«No te asombres. Sabes que me pidieron que fuera dama de honor, ¿verdad? Pues bien, Emma lo fue»

La prima se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse en la cama al lado de Regina.

«¿Y qué hiciste?» preguntó ella, aún sorprendida

«Me quedé mirándola de lejos. No acepté ser dama de honor porque no me gustan esas cosas. Por un momento, me arrepentí»

Zel se quedó un momento mirándola y pudo ver su estado de abatimiento. Movió negativamente la cabeza.

«¡Qué cosa extraña! ¡Es mucha coincidencia, Regina! No puede ser verdad»

«Pero te lo digo de verdad, Zelena. Mi madre tampoco se lo creyó, y tengo motivos de sobra para creer que no le gustó saberlo»

«¿Y tú, Gina? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?» preguntó Zel

Regina tomó aire para responder

«Cada día más loca…de amor»

Durante la conversación, Regina no le contó más detalles o los momentos pasados con Emma. Lo quiso hacer, pero no se lo contó. A pesar de que Zelena era una buena confidente, al menos eso pensaba, la ingeniera se esforzó para que sus sentimientos, renacidos de las cenizas, se quedaran siendo solo asunto de ella.

El jueves, Robin y Roland ya estaban de regreso a Boston. Regina había marcado un almuerzo con su ex marido e hijo en un modesto restaurante, a dos manzanas del edificio donde trabajaba.

Ya estaba ahí, resoplando de rabia por el retraso de Robin con el niño, cuando aparecieron. Roland corrió hacia los brazos de la madre nada más verla, siendo recibido con una sonrisa y un achuchón de Regina que se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

«¡Mi vida!»

«¡Mamá!» Roland parecía muy contento

«¡Te he echado tanto de menos!» Regina apretó tanto al niño que casi lo dejó sin aire.

Robin caminó hacia ella y asintió en forma de saludo. Regina respondió.

«¿Cómo estás Robin? ¿Mi hijo te dio trabajo?»

«Bien. Nuestro hijo, Regina» enfatizó él «No dio trabajo ninguno, es muy tranquilo» sonrió el hombre, después de hablar con ese fuerte acento británico que tenía.

La mujer dejó a su hijo en el suelo, y señaló los asientos en la mesa para que se sentaran.

«Sentaos, por favor» dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para señalarles los sitios. Estaban en la parte interior del restaurante, donde había aire acondicionado, en las mesas cabían cuatro personas, y desde la gran ventana se veía las mesas de la parte de afuera, en la acera. Regina se sentó de forma elegante, con su incorregible postura, y cogió el menú «¿Qué va a querer mi príncipe?» le preguntó a Roland

El niño fue categórico

«¡Papas fritas!»

La madre rio

«Vale, y además de papas fritas, ¿qué más?»

Robin decidió hablar por él.

«Creo que deberíamos pedirle el menú infantil, Regina. Hay una buena elección con papas fritas y carne picada»

La morena lo miró por encima del menú, hojeó la carta y le preguntó a Roland.

«¿Quieres eso, mi amor?»

El niño señaló que sí muchas veces.

«Y yo voy a pedir un steak» Robin sonó firme, dejando la carta a un lado.

«Ok. Yo, el salmón» llamó al camarero. Después de confirmar todos los pedidos, Regina esperó a que el trabajador se fuera para mirar a su hijo y a Robin de manera franca. Iban a hablar de un tema que no podía ser retrasado más tiempo «Creo que ahora podemos hablar»

«¿Estás enfadada, mamá?» el niño preguntó con toda inocencia.

«No, cariño. Mamá marcó este almuerzo, tú, tu padre y yo, porque necesitamos hablar de una cosa contigo» miraba al niño que no asintió ni dijo nada más, solo miró al padre «Creo que ya tienes edad suficiente para entender algunas cosas. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, pero quiero que  lo entiendas de verdad»

Robin se puso nervioso en la silla. Sabía de lo que se trataba.

«Tu madre tiene razón, hijo»

«¿Qué he hecho?» dijo el pequeño con miedo

«¡Nada, amor, nada!» Mills trató de calmarlo «Vamos a hablar sobre tu padre y yo» su voz era más suave, estaba algo inclinada hacia delante para hablar con Roland «Sabes que mamá y papá no viven juntos, ¿verdad?»

«Sí» dijo él

«Hijo, sucede que nosotros dos, tu papá y yo, no vamos a vivir más nunca juntos porque tenemos que separarnos. Es como si tuviéramos que descansar el uno del otro, ¿entiendes?»

«¿Unas vacaciones?»

«Eso»

«¿Pelearon?»

El padre habló

«No. Ni queremos. Por eso ya no vivo en la misma casa que tu madre» miraba para su hijo, a su lado

«Cariño, a veces, los padres necesitan separarse, porque ya no están bien juntos. Tu padre y yo fuimos felices juntos, pero ya no más, y entonces, hoy, ya no funciona. Es como si necesitáramos estar lejos el uno del otro para conseguir vivir feliz»

«¿Ya no se gustan?» preguntó el pequeño, de esa forma dulce que tenía.

«¡Eso no es verdad!» dijo de inmediato Robin «Quiero decir, sí nos gustamos, mucho, pero no como antes, antes de tu nacer, hijo»

La madre del pequeño miró con cautela a su ex marido.

«La verdad, Roland, es que tu padre y yo lo intentamos, y más de una vez, pero no conseguimos estar bien juntos. Así que fue mejor que no separásemos»

«¿Y con quién voy a vivir yo?» era la última pregunta de Roland

«Bien, hijo, conmigo. Vas a seguir viviendo conmigo y la abuela Cora, como siempre. Tu padre te llamará siempre, te visitará, te llevará a pasear, lo mismo»

«Te prometo, hijo, que te voy a llamar todos los días, vendré a buscarte para ir a Nueva York siempre que pueda. No voy a dejar de ser tu padre» fue lo que Robin le dijo al pequeño.

El niño abrió una dulce sonrisa.

Parecía que se habían entendido. Pero la conversación que había acabado no fue del agrado total para el hombre. Aún tenía claras esperanzas de volver con la ex. La propia Regina lo sabía. Sus comentarios, sus actitudes, todo mostraba que tenía intención de proseguir con la reconciliación, pero ahora, estaba un poco afligido. Ella, al final, había tocado el asunto en presencia de Roland, y tuvo que fingir, y no mostrar su verdadera opinión para no enfadarla.

La comida llegó después de que el pequeño hubo recibido una caricia del padre en sus rizos. Regina no tuvo que ayudarlo con su carne, ya que está venía blanda y picada. Robin se puso a comer su bistec, lentamente, como si hubiese perdido su apetito, y Regina disfrutó de su salmón con satisfacción, manejando, eso sí, con educación sus cubiertos.

Minutos después, Regina fue la primera en terminar. Tomó un sorbo de refresco, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y esperó a que los dos terminaran. Fue el tiempo que tuvo para mirar a través del gran ventanal, y encontrarse en una de las mesas a una mujer y un niño haciendo el pedido al camarero colocado a su lado.

Regina estrechó los ojos.

El camarero se marchó, pudo ver bien quiénes eran.

Roland terminó de comer, seguido de Robin.

«Pidan postre, yo no voy a querer. Tengo que ir al baño, no tardo» dijo ella levantándose bruscamente de la silla para caminar en sentido opuesto. Robin se dio cuenta. No fue al baño, sino hacia fuera, y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Emma Swan y Henry.

Sonrió al chico, especialmente, al acercarse. Él la reconoció

«¡Regina!»

«¡Henry!» ella se mostró alegre al saludarlo

Emma se llevó un susto. Abrió de par en par sus ojos esmeraldas.

«¿Re…Re…Regina?» preguntó la rubia, mirándola perturbada

«¡Hola, Emma! ¿Cómo estáis?» la ingeniera quiso ser simpática

Henry abrió una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta, la madre habló por él…Solo un poco.

«Estamos bien, gracias» respondió Emma, seca

«¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Regina? Vamos a almorzar» la incentivó el muchacho

«Me encantaría, Henry, pero ya he almorzado. Mi ex marido y mi hijo están conmigo. Solo me he acercado a deciros hola. Os vi desde dentro. Pero, ¡muchas gracias por la invitación!»

«¡Qué pena! ¡Si te quedaras, después podríamos tomar un _Banana Split_ que tiene  aquí, es muy bueno!»

«Lo sé, conozco este restaurante, es uno de mis favoritos en la ciudad»

«La próxima vez serás mi invitada» los ojos de Henry brillaron de dulzura, suficiente para derretir a Regina.

«¡Henry!» lo reprendió Emma. Miró a Regina de lado y deprisa volvió a mirar a su hijo «Realmente querías decir que “nosotros” la invitaríamos la próxima vez, ¿no?»

«No hay problema» Regina ya se disponía a marcharse «Hecho. Cualquier día de estos, tú, tu madre y yo nos tomamos un _Banana Split_ cada uno. Ahora tengo que volver, mi hijo me está esperando. Buen almuerzo. ¡Hasta luego, Emma!»

«Hasta luego, Regina» Swan sonrió. No fue la mejor sonrisa del mundo, pero por lo menos, era una sonrisa. Henry se despidió de su amiga con un ciao con la mano, viendo cómo desaparecía.

Swan, muy discretamente, la siguió con la mirada, y la vio regresar a su sitio en el interior del restaurante. Por lo visto, ya se estaban marchando. Se levantaron de la mesa, ella, un muchachito y un hombre. Supo que eran su hijo y su ex.

En la escena siguiente, el padre cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, después lo puso en el suelo para entonces acercarse a Regina Mills e intentar besar su mejilla. La mujer lo empujo levemente, impidiéndoselo.

Emma acompañó todo aquello, percibiendo la insatisfacción en la cara del hombre. Después, centró su atención en el almuerzo que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

Una hora más tarde, Regina miraba cómo Roland jugaba en el tobogán en el parque _East Boston_. Llevó al hijo hasta allí porque aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de volver al trabajo. Estaba sentada frente al terreno de juego infantil, en un banco de madera, reflexionando sobre la conversación con su pequeño en el almuerzo. Lo veía contento, jugando delante de sus ojos, y se preguntaba si volvería a tener una conversación de ese tipo con él. Tenía que meter en la cabeza del pequeño que su decisión era definitiva.

De repente, se asustó con sonido de risas y palabras, en lo que parecía una discusión para ver quién llegaba primero a los columpios del terreno.

Vio de lejos a dos personas apostando y al niño llegar primero, cogiendo el columpio de la derecha y una mujer rubia el de la izquierda. Cogieron impulso con los pies y se soltaron para que el columpio fuera y viniera, haciendo ruido en los ganchos, cada vez que los dos iban hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Se sonreían el uno al otro, parecían, de hecho, dos niños, aunque solo había uno, y Regina llegó a la conclusión de que aquella mujer al lado del pequeño era, por lo que veía, una excelente madre.

Como en el restaurante, Regina tuvo que estrechar sus ojos para reconocerlos. Emma y Henry otra vez.

Roland se cansó del tobogán y corrió hacia el regazo de la madre. Aquello, de cierta forma, llamó la atención de Henry, llevándole tres segundos para gritar.

«¡Mira allí, mamá, es Regina!» dijo señalando

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Qué, chico?» giró el rostro, y vio a la ingeniera sentada en el banco de la plaza , a cierta distancia.

Sus zapatos tocaron el suelo para parar el columpio. Acabó saliendo de la silla antes que Henry, y se dio cuenta de que era observada por Regina.

Intercambiaron miradas, desde lejos. Como un rayo, una película pasó por sus ojos. Estaban jugando con sus hijos en el mismo parque donde, hacía mucho tiempo, su noviazgo se había desarrollado.

Emma estaba convencida de que todos aquellos encuentros casuales tenían un propósito, solo que aún no sabía cuál.


	8. You drive me nervous!

_Emma era columpiada enérgicamente por Regina. Sus cabellos dorados y largos se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás con su cuerpo que se tensaba de miedo conforme a la atura que alcanzaba cada vez que su novia la empujaba._

_«¡Regina, más despacio!» dijo la rubia dejándose ver la tensión en su voz_

_«¿Nunca te has columpiado en tu vida?»_

_«No. Nunca me gustó el columpio…»_

_Y Emma siguió volando por los aires._

_«¿De qué tienes miedo? Yo estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar caer»_

_«¡Pero, me vas a hacer volar! De la forma en que me estás empujando voy a parar en Florida» reclamó la rubia_

_«¡Venga, por supuesto que no!» Regina agarró, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el columpio de Emma cuando el asiento volvió hacia ella «¿Vas a dejar de ser quejica?» preguntó la morena, casi de rodillas frente a su novia_

_«Sabes que no me gustan las alturas» replicó Emma_

_«Y por lo visto tampoco te gusta divertirte»_

_«Me gusta, Regina, el problema es que parezco una idiota sentada en esa silla en la que apenas consigo encajar»_

_«Deja de quejarte. Claro que no pareces una idiota» Regina estiró su rostro hacia el de ella para robarle un rápido beso._

_«Hum, entonces dime, ¿por qué los niños nos están mirando de esa manera?» Emma señaló hacia otro columpio, donde dos niños habían dejado de jugar para velas conversar. Tenían las manos sobre las bocas, dando la impresión de estar riéndose de la cara que la rubia ponía._

_Regina giró la cabeza para verlos._

_«Ah, Emma…no sé si lo sabes, pero no te hace falta ni parpadear para que los niños se queden encantados contigo»_

_«¿De dónde has sacado eso?»_

_«Mirándote. Venga, vamos, hace calor, quiero tomar un helado»_

_La rubia bajó del balancín y miró a Regina, medio intrigada._

_«No sé lo que pasa. Siempre que me acercó a un niño o una niña quieren jugar conmigo»_

_«Con los animales también. La gata que mi madre tiene está muy apegada a ti, ¿no recuerdas?»_

_«Uh, es verdad»_

_Regina se echó a reír_

_«Es tan gracioso, nunca sabes qué hacer. ¡Te pones tan mona!»_

_«No tengo mano ni con los animales ni con los niños. Solo con las flores y contigo» dijo Swan, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, acercándose despacio a Regina, con aquella cara de que está tramando algo._

_«Hm, ¿de verdad? ¿Crees que tienes mano conmigo?» Regina metió los dedos de una de sus manos en la parte alta de su cabeza, retirando hacia atrás los cabellos. Su novia, al acercarse, levantó el dedo índice para enredarlo en las largas puntas que descendían por el cuello de la morena._

_Se lamió los labios antes de hablar._

_«Mucha mano contigo, sí. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, porque quiero darte un beso, pero no  quiero que esos niños lo vean, ¿sabes?» dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos, con toda intención de provocarla._

_«¿Puede ser un beso con helado?» Gina mordió su labio inferior después de preguntar_

_«Me gusta la idea» Emma le guiñó un ojo, arrastrándola de un brazo._

El pálido rostro de Regina se decoró con una gran sonrisa ante la visión que estaba teniendo de una Emma caminando a su encuentro. Los ojos oscuros se posaron en Swan, pero escondían la obvia esperanza que existía.

Roland se bajó del regazo de su madre al ver al hijo de Swan abrazar a Regina después de casi saltar a sus brazos.

Emma llegó, y le echó una reprimenda al hijo.

«¡Henry! No seas tan bruto con la gente» y lo sacó de los brazos de la mujer, empujándolo hacia atrás.

A Regina no le importó la demostración efusiva de cariño por parte de Henry. Tranquilizó a Emma con sus palabras.

«Está bien, Emma. Henry no lo sabe, pero me gusta mucho recibir abrazos bien fuertes como los suyos» la morena le sonrió al chico, desordenándole sus castaños cabellos.

«Ok. Pero lo que has hecho es una falta de educación, muchachito» Emma reprendió de nuevo a su hijo.

«Regina, ¿también sueles venir aquí?» preguntó el muchacho, ahora al lado de la madre

«Algunas veces. Solía venir mucho cuando era más joven. Hoy traigo a Roland de vez en cuando» dijo Regina. Al ver que Emma la miraba de soslayo, y con una timidez desconcertante, desvió la mirada cuando fue percibida.

Antes de que lo olvidase, cogió la manita de su pequeño hijo. El niño no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos quiénes eran esos dos.

«Mamá, ¿quiénes son?»

«Estos son Henry y Emma» explicó Regina. Y los presentó «Emma, Henry, este es mi hijo, Roland»

Los dos lo saludaron, en especial Emma, que se derritió ante la ternura del pequeño al sonreírle.

«Un placer, Roland. Tu madre habla mucho de ti» comentó Swan

De repente, Regina tuvo una idea.

«Hijo, ¿por qué no invitas a Henry a ir al tobogán contigo? ¿Hm?»

Al niño le pareció gustarle la idea. Asintió, y muy amablemente agarró la mano de Henry, incitándolo a ir al tobogán más cercano. Eran niños, corrían con mucho ímpetu, subieron deprisa las escaleras vaya dejarse deslizar por la rampa. Lo repitieron muchas veces sin cansarse.

«¿Cómo pueden tener tanta energía?» preguntó Emma

«Son niños. Un día también nosotras fuimos así» replicó la morena

Emma suspiró cansada.

«Realmente. A mí me gustaba esconderme. Mi madre se pasaba el tiempo echándome la bronca porque desaparecía»

«Me contaste eso una vez» Regina recordó. Giró su rostro para mirar a Emma de más cerca «A mí lo que más me gustaba hacer de pequeña era nadar. Era capaz de quedarme el día entero en la piscina si me dejasen»

«Lo sé. Me lo dijiste una vez» ellas se miraron

Un poco desconcertada por la forma en que la miraba, la morena quiso aliviar el ambiente ya que parecía que iba a derivar en un incómodo silencio.

«Te vi, a ti y Henry jugando en los columpios. Estabais tan monos» dijo ella

«Ya. Lo hacemos con frecuencia. Prácticamente desde que su padre murió»

«Cuando estuve en tu casa, vi lo unidos que estáis»

«Si mi marido estuviese vivo, probablemente sería él el que estuviera jugando en los columpios con Henry. Y jugaría al ajedrez, a los video juegos, vería el baloncesto y el béisbol…Pero como ahora soy mitad madre, mitad padre, debo hacer eso por él»

«Haces lo correcto. Hasta parece que te gusta. Por lo que te conozco. Nunca fuiste muy fan de juegos de niños»

«Hm» gimió Swan con frialdad

Emma la miró con algo de severidad tras escuchar eso. Regina, a veces, no conseguía controlar su lengua que la hacía acordarse de ciertos asuntos. Se reprendió a sí misma, tratando de corregirse.

«Oh, yo…Realmente, me acuerdo de que preferías quedarte sola. Te gustaba distraerte con otras cosas. Es difícil imaginarte en un columpio del parque, jugando con un muchacho, porque también pensé que nunca tendrías hijos. Era algo que decías…¿O no? Lo comentaste una vez, porque no tenías mano con los niños…» decía la ingeniera.

La rubia, de pie, suspiró profundamente y la interrumpió

«Regina, ¿qué estás intentado explicar?»

«Yo…yo…quise decir que…» Regina balbuceó

«No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa» la interrumpió Emma, otra vez

«Disculpa, es que me expresé mal»

Swan frunció el ceño. La morena quedó avergonzada.

«¿Qué pensaste que iba a decir?»

«Tuve miedo de que me malinterpretaras. Sobre todo porque había prometido que nunca más iba a tocar ese asunto»

«¿Te refieres al pasado?» preguntó Emma directamente

«Sí» Regina dijo bajito

Emma se irritaba siempre que pinchaban en su “herida abierta”. Con Regina sabía que corría ese riesgo, por eso quería evitar quedarse a solas con ella. Se preguntó _¿Por qué diablos me levanté del columpio?_

Llevaban calladas más de un minuto cuando Roland llegó corriendo hacia Emma, al llegar, extendió sus deditos y le ofreció una violeta que había encontrado en la tierra de juego.

«Para ti, tía Emma» dijo el pequeño, dándole la flor

Completamente sorprendida ante la actitud del hijo de Regina, Swan sonrió bobaliconamente, sin rechazar el regalo. Agarró delicadamente la mano del pequeño, y cogió la plantita. Regina, al lado, asistió a la escena boquiabierta.

«¡Es linda! ¡Gracias, Roland!» agradeció la rubia, y lo vio salir de nuevo corriendo hacia la arena, hacia el columpio donde Henry se balanceaba.

La madre del pequeño jamás hubiera creído ver algo como lo que acababa de ver. Reflexionó sobre el talento de Emma con los niños. Aún lo poseía.

«Mi hijo, a veces, es muy dulce» explicó Regina

«Lo veo» Emma aún sostenía la flor con todo el cuidado del mundo

«Creo que le has gustado. Nunca antes lo había visto hacer esto»

Swan le sonrió a la planta que mantenía entre los dedos. Ya era hora de volver a la empresa. Miró el reloj de muñeca y lo confirmó, avisando a Regina.

«La hora del almuerzo ya acabó»

«Es verdad. Será mejor que lleve a Roland a casa» la morena se fue levantando «Bien, te veo dentro de un momento en la constructora»

«Sí. Voy a dejar a Henry en la clase de karate, y ya tiro para allá»

«Bien» Regina asintió. Llamó a Roland, Henry llegó junto con él y se despidió de su amiga.

Emma no dejó de agradecer el sencillo regalo de Roland, se agachó para darle un beso en su rostro, dejándole, bien visible, la marca de lápiz de labio rosa en su mejilla.

Después de los gestos de despedida y de que Henry se despidiera de Roland con las manos cerradas, como hacían los chicos de esa edad, Regina dejó escapar una satisfecha sonrisa. Se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos lados. Ambas querían girar los rostros para ver si la otra la miraba, como tantas veces cuando estuvieron juntas en ese mismo lugar, pero la obstinación que tenían en común se lo impidió.

 

En la constructora, solo se cruzaron al final del día. Regina pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo llamadas y centrándose en tantos cálculos que, al final, le entró dolor de cabeza.

Ya no había casi nadie en la empresa. Cruzó la recepción y se encaminó por el pasillo de los ascensores. Ninguno de los dos que había estaba disponible, tuvo que apretar el botón y esperar.

Con el maletín en la otra  mano y una apariencia cansada, suspiró. Atrás de ella, escuchó a alguien hablar por teléfono.

 _«…Ya me he enterado de que vas a regresar…Ya…Dile que estoy muy bien. No te preocupes, Belle. Aprovecha tus últimos días ahí. Te envidió…Ciao_ » cortó la llamada.

La mujer rubia se encontró con Regina, pero no se asombró, al contrario que la morena.

«Pensé que ya te habías ido» dijo la ingeniera

«Todavía no. Estaba ocupada con una maqueta, eso lleva mucho tiempo»

Estaban de pie, una al lado de la otra. Se miraron poco.

«Sí. Sé cómo es montar una» Regina se controló hasta donde pudo para no preguntar, pero no lo logró «¿Era Belle al teléfono?»

«Sí. Me llamó para ver cómo están las cosas»

«Ya» dijo Regina, pellizcándose los labios.

Escucharon el suave ruido del ascensor. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Emma cedió el paso a la morena que se apoyó en el lado izquierdo de la pared, al fondo. La rubia apretó el botón “G” de garaje, sabiendo que Regina también iría allí. Se colocó en la otra esquina del aparato, agarrando su enorme portafolio con las dos manos. Miró de soslayo a Regina, acordándose de lo que había visto en el restaurante: una esposa rechazando un beso del marido.

La puerta de ascensor se cerró.

Swan sentía curiosidad, ¿qué costaba preguntar?

«Entonces…Aquel, en el restaurante…¿era tu marido?»

Regina, casi saltó en el sitio, al oír la pregunta.

«Sí…Sí. Estaba almorzando con él y Roland. ¿Por qué?»

«Por nada. Me habías hablado de él una vez»

«Era él sí. No se ha quedado mucho tiempo porque hoy tenía que regresar a Nueva York. Es abogado allí, es complicado estar yendo y viniendo. Por eso dejo pasar a Roland algunos días con él de vez en cuando»

Emma asintió, mirándola desde cierta distancia.

«Entiendo. Sé cómo es criar a un hijo con un padre ausente»

«Pues sí. Complicado. Roland vive haciéndome preguntas. Tuvimos una conversación con él hoy, creo que ahora entiende que estamos separados de una vez»

La arquitecta dejó que su curiosidad tomara la delantera de la conversación.

«Entonces, ¿estáis separados definitivamente?»

«Puedo decir que sí»

Lo que Regina acababa de decir dejó a Emma en el aire. Quizás porque una teoría extraña se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Emma sabía que no era buena idea mantener aquella cuestión en la mente. No se lo podía permitir porque era muy obstinada y orgullosa. En ese sentido era muy parecida a Regina.

De repente, notaron un movimiento. Las luces se apagaron dentro del cubículo. El ascensor se detuvo.

«¿Qué fue eso?» preguntó Emma, en el momento en que las luces de emergencia se encendían

«Creo que se fue la luz» concluyó Regina

«¿Estamos encerradas?» Swan trató de llegar a los botones y llamó por el interfono, pero nadie respondió «¡Joder! ¡No me lo creo!» Golpeó la puerta del ascensor tres veces seguidas con los puños. No sabía en qué piso se habían detenido.

«Sí, estamos encerradas. Vamos a tener que esperar a que la luz vuelva» Regina sacó el móvil del bolso, no había ni una rayita de cobertura. Comenzó a preocuparse «Por lo visto tampoco podemos pedir ayuda con el móvil. Está sin señal»

Emma miró el suyo rápidamente, también estaba sin cobertura.

«¿Tardará mucho esto?»

«No tengo ni idea»

La verdad era que la ciudad entera sufría un apagón. Regina y Emma se vieron obligadas a compartir el espacio del ascensor a la espera. Y no sería una espera cualquiera.

Sin salida, Emma resopló. Regina, por su parte, se encogió aún más en la esquina, agarrando su maletín a la altura del regazo.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y nada sucedió. Comenzaba a hacer calor.

«Lo que faltaba» rezongó Emma

«¿Qué?» Regina irguió la cabeza

«Nada»

Aun siendo muy débil la luz de emergencia, Regina pudo ver en la cara de Emma la insatisfacción total. Tuvo la impresión de que era por su causa.

«Ten calma, Emma. No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que alguien nos saque de aquí»

«Espero que no tarden, dentro de poco esta luz de emergencia puede irse» solo de pensarlo, Emma se estremeció y puso una expresión de susto que ciertamente ganaría un premio en un concurso de máscaras.

«¿No me digas que ahora tienes miedo a la oscuridad?» preguntó Regina algo asombrada

«No, no tengo miedo a la oscuridad, solo que no me gusta estar a oscuras dentro de un ascensor con…alguien» la rubia respondió rígida

«¿Con alguien? ¡Emma, estás conmigo! ¿Cuál es tu problema?» a la ingeniera no le gustó la manera en cómo su ex novia se refirió a ella.

«¡Ese es el problema, exactamente tú!» Swan se alteró

«¿Y puedo saber por qué?»

«¡Porque me pones muy nerviosa!» la rubia rápidamente desvió la mirada

«¿Yo?» Regina rio con sarcasmo «Realmente no entiendo, Emma. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?»

Mills soltó sus cosas en el suelo por pura rebeldía.

«Estás aprovechando todas estas situaciones para estar cerca de mí. ¡Y no dudo de que hayas tramado todo esto para volver a la misma conversación de siempre!»

«¡Pero qué pretenciosa! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tal cosa de mí?» Regina, enfurecida, caminó hasta la rubia y la miró muy de cerca, tenía las manos en la cintura, y la acorraló en la pared «¡Y no admito que hables así de mí!»

«¡Venga, confiesa de una vez que planeaste esto y todos nuestros encuentros desde que regresé!»

La discusión estaba subiendo de tono, más que la temperatura del cubículo.

«¡No voy a admitir algo que no he hecho!»

«Puedes decir lo que quieras, está escrito en tu cara que has sido tú. Y yo como boba creyéndolo cosa del destino. Soy muy tonta…» Emma puso una voz sarcástica. Respiraba sobre la cara de la morena, irritándola aún más.

«¡Es mentira! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ahora!»

«¡No, Regina! No me voy a callar hasta que no digas la verdad…» fue lo último que dijo antes de verse callada por la boca de la morena. Intentó empujarla, pero Regina no se lo permitió, aferrándola por los brazos.

Comenzaron a forcejear, Emma para apartarla y Regina para continuar. Fueron a parar el otro lado del ascensor. Swan acabó cediendo, después de sentir a la Mills subir sus manos por su busto, hombros y cuello. A partir de ahí, tomó las riendas de la situación. El furibundo beso se volvió manso. ¡Cómo había echado de menos aquella boca!

La rubia no paró, dominando a Regina. Descendió sus manos, osadamente, hacia las nalgas de la ingeniera y apretó esa suavidad para después subir su falda y levantarla en su regazo, para que la morena envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. Mills se agarró al cuerpo de la amada, presionada contra la pared y, Swan, sin ceremonia alguna, hundió una mano dentro de la pieza íntima que ella vestía.

Regina jadeó, rozando su rostro con los cabellos de Emma. Rápidamente sintió su interior ser invadido, muy fácilmente, por un dedo de la arquitecta, al que le siguió un segundo. La humedad caliente en medio de las piernas le causó una sensación de triunfo. Sus gemidos denunciaron que Swan estaba en el sitio adecuado. No lo había olvidado.

Se besaron mientras eso pasaba. Los movimientos dentro de Regina tampoco pararon hasta que Emma la sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo y gemir más fuerte, diferente a las otras veces.

La luz regresó tan de repente que fue como una bofetada. Se miraron pasmadas, confusas y enrojecidas.

La morena puso deprisa los pies en el suelo. Miró a Emma y vio su rostro derretirse en sudor. No tenían idea de que decirse la una a la otra en aquel momento. Acabaron ayudándose con las ropas arrugadas por la excitación.

Cogieron sus maletines. Fue el tiempo que tardó el ascensor en llegar al subsuelo del edificio y Emma salir corriendo en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

Regina aún buscaba aire, en el fondo del ascensor. En su rostro, una mezcla de abatimiento y alegría, si es que eso existía.


	9. The curse of drinks

Beso mojado, brazos fuertes, manos pesadas y dedos…Los dedos de Emma. Regina sentía los pelos de su piel erizarse cada vez que revivía mentalmente los diez minutos de guerra con Emma Swan en el ascensor. No se arrepentía ni un poco de haber callado la boca de la rubia de la manera en la que la calló.

Todavía podía sentir a Swan empujarla contra la pared y levantándola por la cintura, sentir el deseo de los dedos embistiéndola y de repente volver a ser una desconocida delante de ella. En aquellos minutos tensos y lujuriosos, tuvo la seguridad de que la Emma de la adolescencia había regresado, más que eso, la que estaba allí era la mujer que un día fue herida por una Regina mentirosa y confusa. Mills tenía consciencia de eso. En su concepción, no creía que alguien con tanta rabia y dolor resolviese descargarlo en la forma en que lo hizo. Era más que rabia, aún existía un fuerte sentimiento, intenso, y eso la dejaba radiante por dentro.

Encogida en su cama de gran tamaño, la morena se aferraba a una almohada, viendo las horas del sábado transcurrir. Emma no salía de su cabeza. Apretó la almohada, deseando que fuese su rubia en sus brazos. Estaba imaginando mil y una situaciones con ella: podía ocurrir de nuevo en otro ascensor, en el baño de la empresa, en su despacho o en el de ella. Solo quería que hubiese una segunda vez.

Roland interrumpió sus devaneos al entrar en el cuarto todo contento con algo en las manos para enseñárselo a la madre.

«Mamá, mira lo que he hecho» dijo él entregándole un papel.

La madre se dio la vuelta, dejando la almohada a un lado.

«¿Qué es mi amor? ¿Qué es esto?» preguntó Regina cogiendo la hoja de papel toda llena de colores. El pequeño había dibujado a cuatro personas: él, la madre, Henry y Emma «¡Qué bonito, cariño! ¿Y quiénes son estas personas?»

Él se colocó cómodamente a su lado, y señaló a cada uno en el papel.

«Este soy yo, esta eres tú, este es Henry y esta es la madre de Henry»

Regina miró el dibujo y después al hijo

«¿Somos nosotros en el parque ayer?»

«Eso, mamá. ¿Te gusta?»

«Es bonito» Mills giró su rostro hacia un lado para suspirar. El hijo se dio cuenta, y se preocupó

«¿Estás triste, mamá?»

«No, mi amor. No es nada»

«¿Te pusiste triste porque dibujé a Henry y a la tía Emma?» preguntó, subiéndose en el regazo de la madre.

«No, claro que no» Regina se vio obligada a mirar a Roland «Todo lo contrario, estoy feliz. ¿Esto quiere decir que te cayeron bien Henry y su madre?»

El niño señaló que sí

«¿Cuándo van a venir a casa?» preguntó el pequeño

«No sé, amor. No te sé decir. La tía Emma es una persona muy ocupada. Como yo, tiene poco tiempo, y cuando lo tiene, se queda con Henry»

Roland entendió. Cogió la mano de Regina, que estaba sobre el colchón, y la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo.

«Entonces, cuando ella pueda, llámala y le pides que traiga a Henry»

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó

Intentando distraerse un poco, Regina le propuso al pequeño

«¿Qué tal si duermes en la cama de mamá hoy?»

«¿Puedo?»

«Sí, puedes»

«¿Y me vas a contar un cuento y hacerme caricias en la cabeza?»

«Sí, ahora corre a tu cuarto y coge aquel libro de tus cuentos preferidos»

«Ok» asintió Roland que se soltó de la madre, saltó de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto, dejando a Regina uno segundos sola.

Cogió, por segunda vez, el dibujo que había quedado en la cama, lo miró pensando si un día estarían los cuatro de manos dadas como en el papel, como una familia de verdad.

 

El lunes, todos en la constructora estaban avisados del regreso de Robert.

Después de dos semanas ausente, en su luna de miel, el presidente de la empresa volvía con buenas expectativas y algunas novedades. A pesar de dejar su cargo en manos de Regina Mills y confiar en ella ciegamente, se mantuvo informado de la marcha de las principales obras de _Gold & Mills_ mientras estuvo fuera.

El informe presentado por Archie le explicaba todo lo que necesitaba saber. El hombre esperaba en la sala de reuniones, leyendo papel por papel, mientras sus empleados llegaban poco a poco.

«Muy bien, creo que si continuamos las obras a este ritmo acabaremos en dos semestres» dijo al administrador sentado a su lado.

En ese momento llegó Regina

«¡Vaya! ¿Tan deprisa? No sabes lo que divertido que es viajar en helicóptero tres veces a la semana» dijo ella de buen humor, tratando de saludarlo. Gold se levantó de su silla, en la cabecera de la mesa, para darle dos besos.

«¡Regina! Se acabarán pronto porque has trabajado muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sentiste cómodo en mi lugar?» le preguntó

«Muy bien. Mejor de lo que pensaba, después de casi un mes sentándome en tu silla todos los días»

«¿Te has malacostumbrado?» dijo él señalando un lugar a su izquierda

«No, realmente soy más humilde de lo que piensan, querido. La presidencia no se me subió a la cabeza»

Archie quiso hablar

«Es verdad. Pero creo que dejó poco para que Regina resolviera, Robert. A ella no le importó mandar a la gente» obvio que él bromeaba

«No soy la bruja que todos piensan, Archie» Regina se acomodó en la silla

Emma Swan llegó al mismo tiempo que los que faltaban para la reunión. Al contrario de los que se distribuían por la mesa, ella se detuvo para saludar al marido de su mejor amiga con el que mantenía cierta intimidad.

«¡Robert! ¡Wow! ¡Qué diferentes estás!» ella le estrechó la mano

«Los milagros del matrimonio» Robert rio mientras la miraba «Belle te echó de menos. Tenemos un _souvenir_ de las Bahamas para ti. Cuando vayas a casa, te lo damos. ¿Y Henry?» así como Belle, Robert sabía mucho de la vida de Emma. Siempre preguntaba.

«Está bien, gracias por preguntar»

«¿Y cómo han ido las cosas por aquí? ¿Estás a gusto? ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Regina te ha enseñado más cosas?» preguntó con mucha curiosidad

La pregunta sonó ambigua.

Regina, desde su sitio, observó la escena, sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse de vergüenza. Se puso roja como un tomate. Se aferró a los brazos de la silla y se encogió.

Emma movió la cabeza.

«No ha habido problema alguno, todos han sido geniales conmigo. Estamos trabajando muy bien juntos, incluido Regina. Tiene mucha paciencia conmigo, ¿sabes?»

«Vaya, no me digas»

Robert y Emma direccionaron sus ojos a la ingeniera que abrió una sonrisa sin gracia y hacía un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Acabó comentando

«Sí, Emma ha obviado el miedo que tiene a los helicópteros»

Gold rio

«Me había olvidado de ese detalle, Swan. Tienes miedo a las alturas»

La rubia resopló, pero después, acabó echándose a reír para disimular.

Terminados los saludos, Emma se vio obligada a sentarse en el único sitio disponible en la mesa de reuniones, al lado de Regina.

La morena la siguió con la mirada, sintiendo una oleada del perfume de la arquitecta quedar en el aire cuando se acercó. Se acordó del olor mezclado a su sudor. Comenzó a sentir calor. Disimuló abriéndose un botón del cuello de su blusa que llevaba debajo del chaleco. Emma la miró de soslayo, como hacía siempre que estaban demasiado cerca.

Robert dio comienzo a la reunión, sentándose y hablando abiertamente con los que estaban presentes en la sala, pero ninguna de las dos consiguió prestar atención a lo que de ahí en adelante fue dicho.

Regina sintió sus manos sudar, la primera señal de que estaba nerviosa. Emma, golpeaba la punta de uno de los pies contra el suelo repetidamente, su habitual tic de ansiedad. En cierto momento, Gold desparramó elogios hacia sus principales trabajadoras por la labor que habían hecho en su ausencia, sugiriendo aplausos de los colegas. El resultado fue que se llevaron un susto al mismo tiempo con el ruido de las palmas. Casi saltaron de la silla. Emma llegó a ponerse la mano en el pecho, suspirando pesadamente. Agradecieron a los colegas rápidamente con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, disimulando también con sonrisas. Cuando acabó, ellas se miraron de reojo, calmándose poco a poco.

Después de la idea de los elogios, Gold tenía una misión que adjudicar.

«Para no retrasarnos más en la cuestión de las infraestructuras de los hoteles, pedí, antes de viajar, una gran remesa de material a Georgia» explicó Robert «Ahora tenemos que cerrar ese contrato para que la empresa continúe abasteciéndonos por el tiempo necesario, que me imagino serán alrededor de ocho meses» entregó una hoja a Regina, era el contrato en cuestión «Regina, conoces bien todo el proyecto, creo que puedes personalmente comprobar la cantidad que pedimos, solo necesitarás viajar mañana para Atlanta»

«¿Cómo?» Regina fue cogida por sorpresa «¿Yo? Pero Robert…»

«Eres la persona ideal para la comprobación, además de traer el contrato firmado» dijo muy seguro

«Pero…me necesitas aquí, encargándome de la isla, no puedo ir a Atlanta»

«Claro que puedes, tienes mi autorización. Y para ayudarte, voy a permitir que también la señorita Swan vaya contigo»

Emma abrió los ojos de par en par

«¿Yo?» preguntó la rubia con énfasis, moviéndose en la silla, señalándose a sí misma

Mills creyó que le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza

«¿Emma?» tuvo que apoyar sus manos en la mesa «Gold, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?» preguntó la morena, atónita ante la idea que su jefe sugería

«Absoluta. Emma es la arquitecta responsable de las obras de los hoteles, será de gran ayuda si va contigo» dijo él «Las dos se van mañana a Atlanta. Tendrán dos días para traer el contrato firmado»

Ellas se miraron de nuevo. La idea no era mala, se podía decir que hasta era perfecta, especialmente para Regina, tanto que aceptó.

«Por mí todo bien, puedo ir»

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, se rascó la nuca, se lo pensó un momento.

«No te preocupes por Henry, se puede quedar en casa si no tienes a nadie con quien dejarlo» le aseguró Gold

«Eso no es problema, mis padres pueden quedarse con él, yo solo…» Emma no sabía seile había gustado aquello. Vaciló, y por fin se decidió «Si es necesario que vaya, acompañaré a Regina, sí» en cuanto lo dijo, bajó su rostro

«¡Genial!» dijo el jefe «Voy a mandar a Ruby que les reserve los billetes»

 

Al final de la jornada, después de pasarse el día entero huyendo de Regina dentro de la empresa, Emma aún seguía en su despacho cuando la ingeniera tocó a su puerta y la llamó

«¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?»

La rubia irguió la cabeza hacia Regina. Estaba ocupada en una cartografía. Tenía diversos lápices, reglas y otros instrumentos diseminados por la mesa.

«Puedes» permitió Swan

Tímida, Mills caminó hacia la rubia, divisando el trabajo que la rubia estaba haciendo. Casi desistió de decir lo que quería.

«Lo siento, te estoy interrumpiendo. Disculpa…»

Emma la interrumpió

«No, está bien. Puedes hablar» y tragó en seco al verla de pie delante de ella «Realmente ya acabé, solo estaba dando unos retoques»

Regina juntó sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, y comenzó con el asunto

«Sé que viste lo que ha pasado hoy, entendiste bien lo que Gold quería…Solo quiero que sepas que no he tenido nada que ver con eso. Ha sido idea de él»

Emma sonrió inocente

«No pensé nada»

«Pero te pusiste incómoda»

«Impresión tuya»

Se miraban menos recelosas. Regina dejó pasar un minuto para hablar de nuevo.

«Bien, era solo eso lo que tenía que decirte» dijo balanceando negativamente la cabeza

«¿Qué temiste que pensara, Regina?» preguntó Emma

«Nada. No tengo miedo de nada. Solo quería que no pensaras que me inventé esto para estar…» no quería decir la palabra

Emma la trató de ayudar

«¿Solas?»

«Eso» Mills frunció el ceño «Solas»

«¿Y no es eso lo que tú querías? Acabaste consiguiéndolo» Emma se levantó «¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer, Regina? Deja de excusarte cada dos por tres»

«Tú tampoco colaboras. Me dejas confusa»

«Tú eres una persona confusa» Emma fue enfática

Regina casi flaqueó, pero se mantuvo en su sitio para mirarla a los ojos.

«Bastante, lo sé» asumió «Pero no he venido a discutir eso. Es más, no he venido a pelear contigo, no quiero. Espero que mañana estés menos estresada y que el viaje sea breve. Prometo que no voy a molestarte, ya que es un viaje de negocios»

Emma salió de detrás de la mesa, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse.

«Un viaje de negocios. Sí» Swan suspiró, se detuvo, miraba a Regina a los ojos «Me habías pedido que no volviéramos a hablar de cosas del pasado unos días atrás. Creo que es un buen momento para empezar»

La morena logró esbozar una sonrisa sin gracia en su rostro

«Sí, a pesar de mis confusiones, me he olvidado de eso una o dos veces. Creo que sería mejor que dejáramos eso de lado, comenzar de cero, como si nada de aquello hubiera existido» de repente el tono de voz de Regina se hizo más tranquilo «Como si todo lo que un día fuimos hubiese sido borrado»

«Ajá» Emma gimió. Antes de ablandarse, desvió su mirada para un lado de la sala, solo que Regina tenía una última cosa que decir.

«Emma, déjame solo decir una cosa y prometo que ya no comento nada sobre las dos» Swan la miró de nuevo «Lo del ascensor…No consigo sacármelo de la cabeza»

Mills retrocedió despacio.

Se giró y salió de la sala, dejando a la rubia allí, solitaria y pensando en algo que no se había sacado de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana, y que la incomodaría por mucho más tiempo.

 

Al día siguiente, Regina y Emma embarcaron para Atlanta como convino Gold.

La arquitecta dejó al hijo en casa de sus padres en _Bay Village_ la noche anterior, y la ingeniera dejó a Roland con su madre, Cora, cosa que además era buena, porque de esa manera la señora Mills no se marcharía al Bingo por las noches como le gustaba hacer durante la semana.

Salieron en el primer vuelo de la mañana, cada una con una maleta pequeña, con lo necesario para dos días. Llegaron cerca de la hora del almuerzo a la capital del estado de Georgia, bajo un clima considerablemente cálido en el sudeste del país.

El taxi que cogieron en el aeropuerto las llevó a un hotel bastante céntrico de la ciudad. Incluso demasiado lujoso para dos días que se iban a quedar.

El trayecto hasta el sitio fue corto, así como el registro. Una vez hecho, cada una se fue a su habitación en el mismo piso, quedando para verse en el hall a las dos de la tarde para ir a la fábrica de materiales de construcción y solo salir de ahí cuando tuvieran el contrato firmado.

Estaban manteniendo una relación exageradamente formal. Solo se hablaban lo necesario o cuando lo requería algún asunto profesional. Así fue desde que salieron de Boston. Y mucho de aquel comportamiento se debía a la promesa hecha por Regina de no hablar más sobre las dos. Emma se sentía mejor en esas circunstancias.

El día avanzó e hicieron lo pactado. Fueron juntas a la fábrica, comprobaron los materiales, formalizaron el contrato. Todo antes de lo previsto. Emma estaba contenta, pues regresaría a casa más pronto, ya que no había ningún otro asunto que tratar en Atlanta.

Al volver al hotel, ya anochecía. Se separaron una segunda vez.

Regina tomó un baño y se puso una ropa más informal para bajar, queriendo distraerse con algo que no fuese la TV de su habitación. Se dirigió al bar del hotel. Un sitio acogedor para los solitarios huéspedes: algunos sofás, mesas, un escenario donde cualquier artista amateur se presentaría y un enorme ventanal con vistas a la avenida. Se quedó allí un tiempo, sentada en la barra, en uno de aquellos taburetes altos sin respaldar ni brazos. Miraba para el ventanal, moviendo la copa con un _Sweet Martini_ que había pedido, esperando que llegase el apetito, quién sabe de dónde.

Emma descendió a la planta baja vistiendo también ropa más ligera, imaginando lo que iba a comer, aunque estuviera sin apetito.

Al dirigirse hacia el comedor, pasó sus ojos de refilón por el bar, y divisó a la morena de lejos. Pensó en pasar de largo, después en acercarse a ella y al final acabó haciendo lo que su corazón le mandaba, lo contrario a su razón.

«¿Tú aquí? ¿Sola?» preguntó Swan, al llegar, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra.

Mills reconoció la voz de inmediato y giró el rostro

«Parece que sí. Creo que soy la única persona que quiere beber hoy» respondió

La rubia vio la bebida que Regina tomaba. Ya que no tenía hambre, creyó interesante pedir algo para acompañar a la ex novia.

«Un _Tequila Sunrise_ » dijo Swan al barman «Fuerte. Bien fuerte, por favor» completó y miró a Regina para hablarle «Ahm…Creo que acabamos todo muy rápido hoy»

«Hemos batido un record. Gold no lo hubiera hecho mejor» dijo Regina, devolviendo la mirada

«Tienes razón» la rubia se rascó la nuca «Pensé que te vería en el restaurante a esta hora»

«Me gustaría tener hambre, pero no tengo apetito ninguno. Por eso he venido a beber un poco. También vine a distraerme, salir del cuarto…»

«Comprendo» la bebida de Emma llegó. Rápidamente la rubia se echó en la garganta un sorbo que hizo que revirara los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía algo como un _Tequila Sunrise_ «¡Vaya chico! ¡Esto está muy bueno!» dijo ella, mirando la copa, sin tardar en beber otro poco de la copa de color amarillo y naranja.

Regina rio bajito ante las maneras de Emma y levantó su copa para brindar.

«¿Un brindis?»

«¿A la salud de qué?» preguntó la rubia, apartando la copa de los labios

«Por nuestra rapidez en los negocios»

Swan estuvo de acuerdo. Asintió y chocó su copa con la de la Mills.

«Por nuestra rapidez, entonces»

Se produjo el choque y las dos se tragaron el líquido de una sola vez.

Emma pidió otra dosis de Tequila, así como Regina repitió su Martini. Y repitieron tres veces más.

De la manera en que era la rubia con las bebidas, al terminar la segunda copa, estaba parlanchina e inquieta. El efecto de los tragos hizo que se sintiese en el aire y no dijese algo con cabeza. Minutos después, miraba a Regina de una manera completamente diferente a cuando había entrado.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, los ojos levemente cerrados por el desaliento. Sus risas también eran exageradas. Comenzó a contar chistes, y aunque no tenían sentido o gracia, Regina fingía una sonrisa para agradarla.

«Regina, dime una cosa…¿Quién inventó al hombre? ¿El arquitecto o el ingeniero?»

«No sé» Regina arqueó una ceja

«El arquitecto, pues si hubiese sido el ingeniero no hubiera dejado una tubería hacia fuera» Emma rio estruendosamente al acabar de hablar. Esa vez, Regina rio de verdad. Swan volvió a pedir otro trago «Hey, amigo, trae otro de estos y vas preparando otro para después» gesticulaba con las manos al hablar

«Emma, ¡calma! Ya has bebido mucho» intentó calmarla Regina, tocando su hombro

«Shh…¡Nada! Lo que he tomado solo ha sido el aperitivo, ahora vamos a empezar» refunfuñó bastante alterada

«No, Emma. ¡Para! ¡En serio, para!» Regina aún estaba sobria. Hizo una señal al camarero para que se cobrase. Dejó el dinero sobre la barra, se levantó para sacar a Emma de allí «Deja de ser testaruda. Deja eso ya»

Emma perdió el equilibrio al ser agarrada por Regina, casi se cae de la silla para susto de la morena que no dudó en pegar un salto para agarrarla. Las uñas de Swan se clavaron en los hombros de la ingeniera por encima de la blusa, como apoyo. Sin más ni menos, la borracha miró a Mills, alzando el rostro y empezó a reírse.

«¡Uy! ¡Tchibun!» dijo entre risas «No me dejes caer, Regina, ¿eh?»

«¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mírate, Emma! ¡Estás borracha!»

«No, no, no…No inventes, Regina. Deja de decir mentiras»

Sin pensarlo mucho, Regina pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Emma y caminó con ella hacia los ascensores.

«Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto y vas a tomar una ducha fría» decía Gina mientras cargaba con ella con algo de dificultad.

«Regina, ¿alguien te ha dicho que te odio? ¡Te odio mucho!» Emma tambaleaba al lado de su ex, aunque de alguna forma consiguió caminar.

«Sí, me has dicho unas diez veces en la vida que me odias» entraron en el ascensor finalmente «Ahora colabora, vamos, quédate derecha» daba palmadas en el rostro de la arquitecta.

Para empeorar, Swan perdió los límites de sus palabras y creó una situación embarazosa.

«Mira este ascensor…recuerda mucho al ascensor de la constructora…Y me recuerda que tú me haces enfadar mucho» cuando dijo eso, sintió su sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Y no solo fue aquello «Me besaste y empeoraste todo» Gina perdió fuerza y Emma se aprovechó para apretarle los hombros. Dijo lo que dijo con los ojos de par en par, arrojando sobre la morena un miedo sin igual, llegando a encogerse en sus manos «¡Te odio, Regina!»

Cuando sus ojos ya no podían abrirse más, el ascensor llegó a su destino.

Swan tuvo una idea repentina, de la que más tarde se arrepentiría…Agarró a Regina por el brazo, arrastrándola casi por el pasillo del quinto piso, hasta llegar, a su habitación. En cuanto abrió y entró en su cuarto con ella, empujó a la ingeniera hacia la cama, dejando que la puerta se cerrase sola y las encerrase allí dentro.

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?» preguntó la morena, caída de cualquier manera a los pies de la cama.

«Regina…» Emma se acercó de manera desesperada. La agarró de nuevo por sus brazos y la levantó atrayéndola hacia su rostro «¡Te odio, pero te amo! ¡Te amo!» la voz sonó frágil. Regina fue empujada hacia la cama. Sentía una punzada de miedo, pero tampoco se quejó. Vio a Emma quitarse la camisa que llevaba, subir por su cuerpo para abrazarla y hundir su cabeza en su cuello, inundando de besos la zona. Estaba presa debajo de su cuerpo, mientras las prendas de ropa eran literalmente arrancadas de su cuerpo «Ah, mi amor…Cómo te he echado de menos…Regina, mi amor, te amo tanto. Nunca he dejado de amarte, nunca…» al escuchar eso, su corazón explotó de felicidad. E incentivada por los tragos que también había bebido, se dejó llevar por la emoción, entregándose a su rubia, a pesar de saber que cuando el efecto del alcohol en Emma pasara, estaría metida en un follón.


	10. Burning bed

Quizás Emma no solo estuviese afectada por las dosis de _Tequila Sunrise_. En el fondo, catorce años de odio reprimido aún hacían efecto en su organismo.

Después de quitarse sus propias prendas, Swan le arrancó los botones de la blusa, para hundirse entre los redondeados pechos de la ex con lengua y dientes. La boca trabajaba con deleite, descendiendo y subiendo por el busto, con prisa, calentando las pieles en contacto. Las manos no fueron para nada delicadas; viajaban malvadamente hacia la cintura y los costados de la morena, castigando su piel de terciopelo.

Y Regina jadeaba escondiendo el ardor que recorría su piel.

Aún en el mismo sitio, Emma le pellizcó el pecho derecho por encima del sujetador, tirando hacia debajo de las asillas, yendo directa a rozar su lengua con el endurecido pezón. La otra mano se ocupó del izquierdo, apretando la montaña de piel. Era como si los pechos de Regina estuviesen hecho a media para su mano. Y allí la rubia se quedó tiempo suficiente hasta hartarse de succionarlos y morderlos. Siguió su camino por el cuerpo de Mills, clavando en él sus uñas, que en ese momento eran iguales a garras, obligando a Regina a agarrar sus cabellos con todos sus dedos y tirar de ellos para guiarla por su abdomen. Swan llegó a su ombligo, inundándolo de saliva con la punta de su lengua, deslizándose por su vientre hasta arrancarle de un tirón la revuelta falda.

Un estremecimiento cubrió la piel desnuda de Regina de cabeza a los pies, pero no duró mucho

Emma clavó las uñas en las caderas de la mujer que abrió los muslos, al ver cómo la rubia se metía entre ellos y presionaba su nariz y labios en su húmeda excitación. Cuando la lengua encontró la parte más firme del sexo de su compañera, Swan lo lamió insistentemente. Exageró en la presión ejercida. No iba a parar hasta que no consiguiese lo que quería. Regina la miraba cada vez que sentía un espasmo. Se dobló queriendo tocarla, pero estaba distante. Ella gimió con voz aguda. Estaba sufriendo con la urgencia de la rubia en invadirla con dedos y lengua, uno tras otro, persiguiendo la recompensa que, tarde o temprano, saldría de ahí.

A aquellas alturas, Regina vivía una dulce tortura: varios dedos se doblaron en su interior, insistiendo en un ardoroso vaivén. En el momento en que aquello se volvió demasiado intenso para soportarlo, arqueó su espalda involuntariamente, perdiendo el control de los movimientos, temblando. Se agarró a los cabellos dorados como si fuesen unas riendas y las piernas se trababan alrededor del rostro de Emma mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Regina gritó tan alto que seguramente fue escuchada en alguna habitación cercana del quinto piso.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de desfallecer en el colchón…Feroz, Emma ascendió, distribuyendo saliva con su gusto por toda su barriga y pechos. Silenció los suspiros de la morena, besándola en la boca, entregándole su propio sabor de placer en una mezcla de salivas. Fue el beso más erótico que intercambiaran en la vida.

Regina dejó su marca en los hombros y brazos que la sujetaban.

Emma volvía a hundirse en su cuello, alzándose súbitamente  y colocando sus piernas a cada lado de la morena, atrayéndola hacia un abrazo y un nuevo beso. Las piernas se entrelazaron en la cintura de la ingeniera, en un convite, haciendo que se rozara la pelvis contra los muslos. Regina comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Los apretones y las caricias desesperadas se mezclaban cada vez que la morena descendía la boca por el busto de Emma. Comenzaron a restregarse, sobre todo por abajo, humedad contra humedad. Se podía oír el ruido que ambas producían, Swan cabalgando en el regazo de Mills.

Una mano de Regina se hundió, sin ser invitada, en medio de las dos, alcanzando el pegajoso mar de Emma. No tenía ninguna intención de ser buena, tanto que penetró en la intimidad de su ex novia de la misma manera que su lengua la invadió minutos antes. Pudo escuchar que su compañera murmuró algo, pero, ¿qué importaba? Haría lo mismo, o algo peor, con ella.

Los pechos se encontraron, batiendo unos contra otros, provocándoles toda clase de sensaciones. Estaban empezando a sudar.

Gina hundió los dedos en la estrechez de Swan, esforzándose para explorarlo, estaba muy apretado allí dentro.

La rubia rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y pegó su cara a la de la morena al ser penetrada.

La escena recordó a la del ascensor, solo que ahora estaban en posiciones diferentes.

«Te amo» susurró Swan con vacilante voz. Le mordió la mandíbula, en el momento de euforia y, cuando cabalgó sobre los dedos, su orgasmo se liberó y descendió por sus muslos y los de Regina.

Cayeron desfallecidas sobre el colchón. Gina ahora estaba arriba. Solo sacó los dedos de su interior cuando estuvo segura de que había acabado. Se los dio a la arquitecta para que lo lamiera, dejando un poco para ella misma. Fue a besarla de nuevo, y se sorprendió ante el insaciable deseo de Emma de continuar. Quedó debajo otra vez, volviendo a ser dominada tan bruscamente como antes. En su cabeza, volvieron a la casilla de salida.

El efecto del alcohol mezclado con la rabia solo pasó horas después. Regina vio a su amada roncar bajito sobre sus pechos. Poco a poco fueron cambiando de posición, yendo a quedar una al lado de la otra, completamente estiradas. Regina no se iba a acordar quién de las dos cubrió los cuerpos con las sábanas.

Durmieron mucho. Casi hasta la mitad del día siguiente.

Ya habían pasado de las dos de la tarde cuando Emma se despertó de ese exhausto sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, legañosos y pesados. La cabeza le latía, y se sentía extrañamente incómoda por el zumbido del silencio que había en el aire. Vio la claridad del día brillar a través de las cortinas de la habitación, esa luz le molestaba a los ojos, que tuvo que restregarse más de una vez, preguntándose por qué sentía el cuerpo tan cansado. Estaba boca abajo, comenzó a moverse por la cama, girándose poco a poco. Le llevó un tiempo ver que estaba completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas y con el susto, al agarrarlas, descubrió a Regina, como Dios la trajo al mundo, también boca abajo, con uno de sus brazos colgando fuera del colchón.

Emma saltó de la cama, llevándose consigo las sábanas. No gritó por poco, lo hizo en su mente. _¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?_ Se preguntó. Miró a la morena, boquiabierta, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Al sentir frío, Regina buscó lo que antes la cubría, pero solo agarró vacío. Se despertó, moviendo las piernas, dándose la vuelta y estirándose. Bostezó y vio a Emma de pie.

«¡Emma!» dijo mientras se sentaba, buscando rápidamente algo para cubrir su cuerpo. Cogió las almohadas.

Gina y Swan se miraban asombradas, observándose los cabellos despeinados, las marcas rojas en los cuellos y los arañazos en los brazos.

La rubia mantenía las sábanas a la altura de los pechos, demorándose para hablar.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es esto?» frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar algo.

Regina mantenía las almohadas por delante y por los lados.

«Me trajiste hasta aquí» Mills se acordaba de eso «Ayer…Después del bar…»

«¿Qué?» Swan pareció indignada «¡No! ¡Yo no te traje para acá!»

«Sí me trajiste» afirmó Regina «No estoy mintiendo»

Emma se detuvo y pensó, miró a Regina a los ojos y volvió a pensar. La cabeza le palpitó por el esfuerzo.

«¡No! ¡Imposible!» dijo en voz alta. Parecía que se había acordado de algo «¡Imposible!» todo lo que veía de la pasada noche eran flashes. No solo eran recuerdos, eran demasiado vívidos «¡No, Dios mío!»

«Sucedió Emma. Estabas descontrolada…»

«¡No!» Swan gritó, irritada «¡Esto no puede haber pasado! ¿Cómo has hecho algo así conmigo?»

«¿Yo?»

Emma se enfadó. Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro en la habitación

«¡Sí, tú!» exclamó «¿Lo vas a negar otra vez? ¿Como siempre haces cuando planeas algo? No tienes juicio ninguno. No debería haber aceptado viajar sola contigo»

La ingeniera se arrodilló, soltando las almohadas. Siguió a Swan con la mirada. Levantó la voz para defenderse.

«Me estás culpando de algo que no he hecho. No te acuerdas, pero anoche bebiste mucho, estaba intentando ayudarte cuando me agarraste y me obligaste a hacer todo lo que hicimos»

«¡Jamás obligaría a nadie a hacer tal cosa!» Emma se detuvo frente a la cama, soltando las puntas de la tela que cubría su frente

«¡Pero, lo hiciste, Emma! ¡Lo hiciste!» Regina se levantó para mostrarle las marcas en su cuello «¿Lo ves? Fuiste tú»

Emma no quiso admitirlo. Empalideció al ver de cerca lo que había hecho. Sintió náuseas y la cabeza volvió a palpitarle. Miraba asustada a Regina. Después, vio las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo…Parecían harapos. Tragó en seco. Sacudió la cabeza.

«No puede ser verdad. ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza?» se preguntó

«Ah, te puedo enseñar dónde tenías la cabeza anoche, querida» dijo Regina delante de ella

«¿Y tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo? ¡Te aprovechaste!» Emma gritó

«Yo también ha bebido demás. No conseguí escapar de ti»

Había un fondo de verdad en lo que Regina decía. A pesar de haberse aprovechado de la situación, Emma era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Arrepentida, Mills intentó acariciar su rostro, pero la rubia se apartó.

«No, no…Sal. Vete. Déjame sola…»

«Emma…Cálmate. No hay problema…»

«No podía, Regina, ¡esto no tenía que haber pasado!» dijo Emma con voz llorosa. Se separó aún más. Corrió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta, encerrándose allí dentro.

Regina se quedó sola. Lo lamentó. Sabía que aquello acabaría mal. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía? Incluso podía imaginarse lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado que ocurriese. ¿Cómo no haberlo hecho después de escuchar lo que oyó de los labios de Swan? Fue una pregunta a la que le dio vueltas el resto del día cada vez que veía su piel y las marcas de la pasión derramadas en ella.

En el baño, la arquitecta esperaba tras la puerta. Y se repetía en voz baja: ¡No! Como si fuese imposible creer en la verdad. Su mandíbula temblaba y no conseguía contener las intrusas lágrimas que se empeñaban en aparecer. Algunos minutos después, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Se había dado un baño para intentar librarse del olor del perfume de Regina que se había quedado impregnado en su piel.

Gina, por su parte, ya había salido de la habitación.

 

Debían regresar juntas a Boston la mañana del jueves. Ante lo sucedido, Emma se las arregló para regresar en ese mismo día.

Cuando Regina se enteró, no se asombró, regresó sola a Massachussetts, prometiéndose sacarse toda la confusión de la mente. Llegó el jueves por la mañana, y fue directo del aeropuerto a la constructora con el contrato de la distribuidora de materiales,  excepto una carpeta exclusiva que se quedaba con ella.

Robert quedó maravillado cuando recibió de manos de su mejor trabajadora las hojas firmadas y las minutas también resueltas.

«¡Lo sabía! Sabía que contigo todo saldría bien» dijo él bastante animado, con la carpeta en las manos. Estaba sentado en su lujosa silla de presidente, hecha de cuero, tras la mesa en su despacho privado. «Dudo mucho que otra persona hubiese traído todo como yo lo pedí. Hasta los informes están aquí. ¡Muy bien!» hojeó las páginas «A propósito, ¿dónde está Emma? ¿No vino contigo?»

La pregunta hizo que Regina respirase profundamente.

«No» respondió Regina «Regresó antes que yo»

«¿Qué sucedió?»

Gina no sabía cómo explicarlo. Inventó cualquier cosa

«Creo que tuvo un problema. Pero tengo que decir que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, sin su ayuda no lo habría conseguido tan deprisa»

El hombre asintió

«Claro. En cuanto llegué, la felicitaré»

 

Emma no se atrasó, pero tampoco fue derecha a ver al jefe. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en su despacho y soltar el maletín portafolios. No sabía que rumbo seguiría de ahí en adelante. Reflexionaba si quedarse en _Gold & Mills_ o pedir la dimisión, entre otros motivos por lo ocurrido con Regina en Atlanta. Sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasara cerca de ella, más cerca estaba de terminar en peligro. Eso si no la mataba. Estaba tan enfadada que todavía no se había dado cuenta de verdad que se había acostado con ella.

Alguien que no había sido invitado apareció en la puerta del despacho, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, carraspeando.

«¿Qué quieres?» preguntó Emma, viendo a Jones entrar con mucha familiaridad

«Me he enterado de tu éxito en Atlanta. Tú y Regina hicieron todo como manda el protocolo» se fue acercando

«Para que veas que las mujeres también saben hacer negocios» comentó ella, con un tono de cierta impaciencia

Él se detuvo a su lado.

«Hace tiempo que no charlamos. Estaba pensando…¿cuándo vamos a bailar de nuevo?»

La arquitecta soltó sus cosas sobre la mesa y lo miró

«Y yo me preguntó cuándo te daré otro rodillazo»

«¡Wow! ¿Dónde está aquella amabilidad de la boda?» Jones sonrió pícaro. Parecía que le gustaba provocarla. Se acercó aún más.

Emma no quería charla.

«Será mejor que me excuses, tengo que hablar con Robert» Emma lo empujó levemente hacia atrás

Jones la agarró del brazo

«¡No, si yo no quiero!» estaba insistente. Su rostro se acercó al de Emma. Ella tardó en reaccionar.

La puerta abierta del despacho invitaba a quienquiera que pasase por allí a mirar hacia dentro y ver lo que pasaba. Regina fue la víctima de la escena, mientras caminaba deprisa por el pasillo. Tuvo que frenar sus pasos al ver lo que creyó ver. No se lo pensó dos veces, volvió despacio sobre sus pasos. Y desde la distancia donde estaba, espió a los dos, muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose firmemente.

A ojos de Regina le pareció lo peor. Estaban coqueteando.

Gina no se quedó para ver lo que pasó después.

Emma se soltó del agarre con brusquedad, lista a darle otro rodillazo entre las piernas, pero se controló.

«Sal de mi vista, Jones» pidió Swan, tras contenerse

«Está bien» rezongó él. Metió de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos, torció los labios, insatisfecho y se marchó.

Swan lo vio salir y suspiró aliviada.

No sabía la rubia que ahora Regina pensaba que lo que había visto era una escena planificada para darle celos.

 

_Acostadas sobre una cama individual en un dormitorio vacío de la universidad, las enamoradas miraban a la nada, abrazadas bajo una manta. Hablaban de la vida que deseaban tener fuera de Boston, sus profesiones en el futuro o en cómo lo harían. La conversación llegó a un punto clave para Emma, para ampliar su idea de fuga._

_«¿Qué te parece Wisconsin? En cuanto nos graduemos, nos buscamos la manera de ir para allá. Podemos vernos en medio del trayecto. No queda mucho tiempo, Gina. Podemos ir planeándolo desde ya» decía Emma con su natural optimismo._

_«No lo sé, mi amor. Lo encuentro muy arriesgado. Nos pueden descubrir» Regina nunca estaba muy confiada_

_«Gina, piensa…Es tu último semestre. Corremos el riesgo de no vernos más aquí dentro. Si queremos estar juntas, necesitamos huir»_

_«Me parece una idea muy precipitada, Emma. Mi padre ya te conoce, casi está aceptando nuestro noviazgo. Cuento con el empujoncito de mi madre. Ella me lo prometió»_

_«Pero, ¿y si eso no pasa? ¿Cómo quedamos?»_

_«¡No lo sé!»_

_Emma resopló insatisfecha_

_«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás desistiendo de nosotras?»_

_Regina levantó la cabeza del busto de Emma y la miró confusa_

_«No estoy desistiendo de nosotras. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?»_

_«Nadie me lo ha dicho. Se ve, se siente. Tienes miedo, por eso vas a abandonar»_

_«Tengo miedo porque hay muchas cosas envueltas, Emma. Mis padres, mi apellido, nuestra reputación. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera abandonar»_

_«Pues así lo parece. Me estoy cansando»_

_La joven de cabellos oscuros se acomodó otra vez sobre el pecho de la rubia, abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía._

_«Perdóname si eso es lo que parece. Pero estoy confusa…Es demasiado para mí todo lo que está pasando, todavía más ahora, en la recta final de curso. Me siento presionada»_

_Emma la abrazó de nuevo. La besó en la parte alta de la cabeza_

_«Habló demás, te he asustado, lo sé. Pero la idea de no estar cerca me asusta mucho»_

_Regina tragó en seco. Algo pasó por su mente. Cambió, de repente, de asunto._

_«Emma…a la excursión de mi curso, la semana que viene, quiero ir»_

_«¿Ah?» preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño «Me habías prometido que te ibas a quedar»_

_«Creo que necesito ir…Necesito pensar»_

_Aquello resonó en los oídos de Emma, dejándola mareada. Por suerte estaba echada, pero aun así, vio cómo el cuarto daba vueltas._

_«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»_

_«Que necesito pensar. Necesito encontrar un modo de resolver esto. No puedo dejarlo todo sobre tus hombros»_

_«¿Es algo que dije, Regina?» la voz de Swan era extrañamente calma «Sé sincera. Te has hartado y no tienes valor para asumirlo»_

_Mills se arrastró hasta su boca_

_«Claro que no. Te amo. Pero en este momento, hay muchas cosas que debemos resolver juntas. No quiero importunarte con todo esto. Deja que todo esto se calme»_

_«¿Y dos semanas fuera de la ciudad lo resolverán mejor que con tu enamorada?» apareció el tono de enfado_

_«No lo entiendes» Gina se levantó. Emma hizo lo mismo, apartando la manta._

_«Entonces, dime por qué. ¿Por qué esto ahora?»_

_Ella rodeó la cama y la encontró con la cabeza gacha. Hizo que alzara sus ojos oscuros y la mirara._

_«Para protegerte. No quiero pelear contigo. Me estoy poniendo ansiosa. Necesito poner la cabeza en su sitio. Por favor»_

_Hubo un momento de silencio. Por más que quisiese, Swan no podía enfadarse con ella. Interpretó aquello como una fase._

_«No quiero que desistas de mí» dijo Emma_

_«No lo haré. No te voy a dejar. Solo quiero viajar para que descanses un poco de mí»_

_«Aunque intentes dejarme en paz, no lo vas a conseguir. Siempre vas a estar en mi cabeza»_

_Gina sonrió, acariciándole el rostro_

_Se abrazaron, de una forma tan intensa que parecía que estaban adivinando lo que vendría después. Fue la última vez que se abrazarían de ese modo._


	11. An angel can break a heart

Al llegar a casa en ese final de tarde, Regina se acordó de las palabras de Emma en el calor del momento que habían tenido en Atlanta. Al mismo tiempo en que la esperanza resurgía, el odio de ella había retornado tan fuerte al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en la cama. La furia del rencor borró los agradables resquicios de placer dejados en los cuerpos de ambas. Además, ahora la ingeniera sufría ante la idea de Swan con Jones.

Algo dentro de ella quería que ella entendiese cuánto se arrepentía  del pasado. Necesitaba una segunda oportunidad.

Centró la mirada en el balcón de su apartamento, viendo el sol ponerse poco a poco. Aquello le trajo a la memoria fragmentos que la persiguieron por mucho tiempo.

 

_En la cabeza de Regina dejar a Emma en Boston era la decisión más correcta. La presión de tener que escoger la idea de huir le pesaba, cosa que creó un desgaste en la relación de ambas jóvenes. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si de verdad huían. ¿Valdría la pena correr ese riesgo? Además de la reputación de la familia estar en juego, tenía serias dudas si quería seguir con Emma en ese momento. Regina, realmente, huía ella misma de las respuestas, a pesar de haberle dicho a su novia que las encontraría. El tiempo que pidió para pensar tal vez ayudase, pero traería todavía más problemas._

_Regina estaba integrada con los compañeros de clase y no tenía problemas en ir a fiestas o juergas para divertirse, como era el caso de esa excursión. Así que, se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que aquella era la solución para librarse de la rubia-no sabía que  un día se arrepentiría amargamente de haber hecho la elección que hizo._

_Antes de viajar no vio a Emma. Gina no mostró intención de buscarla. Era un tiempo que se daría a sí misma y a ella._

_El día que embarcó para el litoral de Maine estaba dispuesta a no pensar en Swan. Aun así, varias veces, tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo._

_El complejo al que fueron no era un paraíso, sin embargo, no era lugar para aburrirse. Llegó con su clase el domingo por la tarde y pasarían cerca de una semana y media allí con el fin de aprovechar las bellezas naturales que rodeaban la región. Con un plan de cosas que hacer por el complejo en los días que siguieron, Regina se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el grupo de compañeros con los que estaba más próxima. A pesar de estar divirtiéndose mucho, no conseguía  relajarse por completo, teniendo la impresión de no encontrarse en su sitio en medio de aquella gente. Necesitaba algo más, algo que le sacase de la cabeza a Boston, en caso contrario se hundiría en el arrepentimiento antes de regresar a casa._

_Cuando sus compañeros organizaron un fiesta a la luz de la luna, Regina se dijo basta, jurando que no pensaría en Emma durante esa noche, y por un buen rato lo consiguió, hasta que reconoció la canción favorita de su novia ser tocada por la guitarra de uno de sus compañeros, y no puedo quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. De repente, salió del círculo de personas que se había formado alrededor de la hoguera y caminó hasta donde pudiese estar a solas._

_Llegó al mirador del complejo y se quedó ahí por un tiempo, sentada en un banco de madera, pensando. Controlando las lágrimas que deseaban caer, apretó los ojos cerrándolos tan fuerte que sus parpados dolieron. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en el mirador…Un rostro familiar la miraba fijamente. Él estaba sentado a su lado, era alto y con barba de varios días. Ella se asustó. Le costó, pero lo reconoció._

_«¿Tú?» preguntó tras el ligero susto. Intentaba acordarse de su nombre. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era su voz «A…Aug…»_

_«August» completó él, sonriendo. No una sencilla sonrisa, sino una sonrisa que casi era una invitación._

_Regina, poco a poco, se fue acordando de quién era: un alumno medio de la clase de ingeniería. Famoso por tener éxito con las chicas de otros cursos y ser muy callado en clase. Circulaban algunos rumores por la universidad respecto a él. Una vez hicieron un trabajo en grupo, pero el muchacho era tan suyo que la morena lo olvidó enseguida. Gina no sabía, pero ella se había convertido en su objetivo desde entonces. August solo esperaba la oportunidad, y ahí estaba después de cuatro años._

_«¿No estabas en la hoguera?» preguntó ella, considerando su presencia muy extraña_

_«Digamos que me cansé de tanto cante y vine detrás de algo más interesante» sentado a su lado, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Estaba demasiado lanzado, como nunca lo había visto._

_«Entiendo» dijo ella en voz baja_

_«Te vi saliendo de allí. ¿Pasó algo?»_

_Regina sacudió la cabeza. No entendió la preocupación del chico._

_«Nada que vayas a entender» dijo ella enfática_

_«¿Por qué no? Si me cuentas, tal vez te puedo ayudar»_

_Por un momento, Regina pensó que el chico sabía de su relación con Emma, pero aquello solo era acción de quien tenía otras intenciones._

_«Nadie puede ayudarme»_

_«Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero creo que sé por qué estás así»_

_«¿Lo sabes?» Regina frunció el ceño_

_«Sí. Lo echas de menos»_

_«¿Lo?»_

_«Sí. A tu novio»_

_Gina quiso reír en cuanto él mencionó un novio, pero él se había dado cuenta de la situación, aun no sabiendo que Regina tenía “novia”. Decidió seguir adelante con la conversación._

_«¿Se nota tanto?» preguntó ella_

_«Uhm. Bastante»_

_«Pues sí, este sitio, la gente, aquella música…»_

_«Puedo imaginar lo malo que es»_

_«Muy malo»_

_Él tomó aire, se acercó un poco más en el banco y continuó_

_«¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que es necesario olvidar»_

_«Difícil»_

_«Pero no imposible, ¿verdad?»_

_Ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo._

_«Sí…»_

_Regina aún no entendía lo que August quería con ella, pero a pesar de eso, no se levantó del banco, ni tenía miedo de su presencia. Él tenía labia._

_«Creo que puedes olvidar eso, Regina. Si quieres, claro»_

_«Es difícil, ya dije. De la manera que soy, nada va a cambiar»_

_«Las cosas sí pueden cambiar, solo depende de ti»_

_Le costaba mucho dar una respuesta. Se sentía tan desesperada por dentro que juró sentirse fuera de sí cuando todo sucedió._

_Él la miraba respetando el espacio entre los dos. Ella sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su columna. August parecía haber surgido mágicamente para ayudarla. ¿Qué haría? Él esperaba a que ella decidiese como si supiese lo que iba a pasar. Regina nunca supo explicar por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de hacer algo en aquel instante. Aunque le gustara Emma, ella no estaba ahí. Quizás pudiese entender si quería o no seguir con ella si experimentaba otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si besase a August? Con esa duda, en el acto más loco de su vida, encostó la boca en la de él, después ya no había modo de volver atrás._

_Era una sensación totalmente nueva para la morena, nunca había experimentado nada igual. A final, él era un hombre._

_Regina pasó los últimos tres días de las vacaciones en el complejo intentando saciar sus carencias en diversos momentos con August, y al chico poco le importaba ser el consuelo de la morena._

_Cuando volvieron a Boston, Gina tenía la cabeza más fría, pero no por eso menos confusa. Descubrió que podía sentir placer con alguien que no era Emma y aquello acabó siendo otra gran cuestión en su cabeza. Todavía estaba dentro del tiempo que le pidió a su compañera, y por eso no la avisó cuando llegó. Emma le dijo que pasaría las vacaciones de verano con sus padres en la periferia, por eso, la morena pensaba que solo la vería a la semana siguiente._

_Una tarde de esas, Swan tuvo que ir al campus a buscar un cuaderno que había olvidado en su cuarto. El lugar estaba con menos movimiento, con solo un ala de los cuartos ocupada por unos pocos alumnos. El ala donde Emma se quedaba estaba completamente vacía, aparentemente._

_Cruzó el pasillo vacío del tercer piso, estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto cuando escuchó voces. Se detuvo en el mismo instante. Se quedó quieta en un principio, escuchando, intentando adivinar de dónde venían los sonidos. Escuchó más. Alguien reía bajito._

_«Entonces, ¿te gusta así?» dijo una voz masculina_

_«Vete despacio, para…Cielos, ¡no debería haberte seguido!» dijo una mujer entre risas_

_Emma se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pareja. Decidió caminar y acercarse, encontrando la puerta, de donde salían las voces, entreabierta._

_«Calma, no necesitas huir. Nadie te va a ver aquí» dijo él_

_«¿No crees que ya hemos hecho demasiadas cosas?» dijo la mujer_

_«Lo que pasó en el hotel solo fue el calentamiento» respondió él_

_La rubia no estaba segura de lo que estaba oyendo, pero sentía curiosidad, así que no se detuvo. Algo le decía que se quedara cerca de la puerta._

_«¿Tres veces y todavía no es bastante? Está bien, pero esta es la última vez» decía la mujer._

_Emma sintió el corazón salírsele por la boca. Reconocía aquella voz, aquella manera de hablar. Desconfió. ¿Y si no era? No era de su incumbencia lo que pasaba en el cuarto, pero tenía que ver quién hablaba para salir de dudas._

_Escuchó un gemido seguido de una respiración pesada. Llegó más cerca y asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta. Otro gemido de ella confirmó lo que hacían. La mujer estaba en sus brazos, sentada en el regazo de él, al borde de la cama. Swan fue subiendo los ojos y cuando vio aquella trenza y las manos de él deslizándose por entre las curvas de la cintura de la mujer, sintió su pecho congelarse. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la vio, lista para quitarse la blusa._

_«¿Regina?» fue lo que consiguió decir con la voz quebrada. Los dos se giraron._

_Sí, era Regina, su novia, con un hombre._

_«¡Emma!» la morena empujó al chico, e intentó caminar hacia la rubia._

_Swan los miraba en shock. Ahora comprendía todo. Su visión se oscureció, se quedó sin aire. Por poco no se desmayó._

_«No…No has hecho esto» balbuceó. Los ojos empezaban a hincharse de lágrimas._

_«Mi amor…»_

_Emma no aguantó. Le dio un empujón y salió corriendo de allí lo más deprisa que pudo, antes de que la viese llorar._

_August, echado en la cama, estaba bastante asombrado para decir nada._

_La muchacha rubia salió por los pasillos desenfrenadamente chocando con una alumna y tirando al suelo la mochila de la chica. Desequilibrada, siguió corriendo, aún más afectada, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Solo paró cuando alcanzó las escaleras, pero se sintió mal para bajarlas._

_Algunos segundos después, Regina apareció, y se la encontró apoyada en la pared. Fue hasta ella como loca, intentando tocarla, pero al verla, Emma la empujó con violencia._

_«¡No te atrevas a tocarme!» gritó la rubia «¡No te acerques a mí!» Emma fue apartándose_

_«Emma, calma. Puedo explicarlo» Regina también estaba nerviosa «No es nada de lo que piensas» intentó avanzar de nuevo._

_«¡No, Regina, no me toques! No te acerques a mí» la rubia jadeaba, temblaba_

_«Mi amor, escúchame…» intentó hablar la morena muy desconcertada «No pasó nada»_

_«¡Regina, lo vi! ¡Te vi, no mientas!» Swan cayó en el llanto «Fue por eso, ¿no? Fue por eso que me querías dejar aquí…»_

_«No es nada de eso, mi amor, escucha…»_

_«¡Es mentira! ¡Sé lo que es, Regina! ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo he escuchado todo! Dijiste tres, Regina…Dijiste tres veces» Gina se quedó tan avergonzada que no pudo seguir hablando. De nada serviría, Emma ya lo sabía._

_La muchacha rubia intentó huir en otra dirección, pero la morena la siguió._

_«Emma, espera, ¡vuelve aquí! Tenemos que hablar» insistió_

_«No tengo nada más que hablar contigo» Swan enjugaba sus lágrimas con la manga de la blusa mientras caminaba deprisa «Déjame…» y siguió, echando a correr para desaparecer por el fondo del pasillo._

_Mills no vio más a August, ni lo buscó. Solo ahora comprendía el daño que le había hecho a Swan. Jamás debió haberla dejado y buscado consuelo en los brazos de un hombre. ¿De dónde había sacado aquella idea? ¿Y por qué aceptó entrar en su dormitorio aquella tarde? ¿Por qué no regresó con Emma? Nuevas preguntas. Ella pensaba que Emma nunca se enteraría de lo pasado en el hotel, pero sus propias palabras la delataron. Swan no era tonta, sobre todo después de ver las caras de los dos al ser pillados in fraganti._

_La historia de los dos en el complejo, a pesar de ser breve, empezó a difundirse en boca de los compañeros de Regina, y pronto llegó a oídos de los pocos que conocían su relación con Emma. Y tampoco tardó para que alguien le contase los hechos a la rubia, cosa que empeoró la situación._

_Gina intentó encontrar a su amada, tardando días en reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Fue a la casa de la familia Swan en Bay Village, suplicándole a la madre de Emma, Mary, que la dejara ver a su compañera._

_Con su permiso, subió a su cuarto, se quedó en la puerta, esperando ser vista. La joven preparaba una maleta que ya parecía muy llena. Al alzar sus ojos verdes, no se amilanó._

_Sin valor para entrar, Gina, desestabilizada por la situación, comenzó_

_«He venido porque necesito hablar contigo» tragó en seco_

_«Pues habla rápido» Emma suspiró_

_Regina reunió valor._

_«¿Me perdonas?» el llanto comenzó, libre y sin trabas_

_La rubia soltó la maleta, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente_

_«No puedo»_

_«Por el amor de Dios, olvida todo lo que ha pasado. Mírame, Emma, perdóname» decía Regina desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba en llanto._

_«No puedo»_

_Emma se giró, caminando hacia las sombras de su cuarto._

_«Por favor» decía la llorosa voz «Emma. Te amo más que a nada en mi vida. Sé que me equivoqué, te lo digo con el corazón en la mano»_

_«¿Sabes lo que creo Regina? No lo sabes. Nunca has sabido lo que quieres en la vida. Te juntaste a mí por capricho. No te importa nada»_

_«¿Crees que si no me importara estaría aquí? ¿Pidiendo tu perdón? ¿Implorando para que me entiendas? ¿Pidiéndote que vuelvas conmigo?»_

_«Regina, no puedo aceptar» Emma se giró hacia ella, y aun en la oscuridad, Regina vio sus ojos llorosos «No es fácil, como si tuviera tanta sangre fría. No pensaste en mí. ¿Tomaste esa actitud y creíste que no lo iba a descubrir? Esa es la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba en boca de todos cuando regresé, tu clase se las arregló para difundir la novedad. No me digas que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo» Emma tomó aire «Solo has conseguido hablar conmigo en este momento, porque me he visto obligada a convencerme de lo equivocada que he estado contigo»_

_«Emma, no sabía que esto te haría tanto daño. Fue en otro sitio, nunca te tendrías que haber enterado» la morena intentó enjugar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro «Lo juro. Sucedió. No tenía la cabeza en su sitio, cometí muchas tonterías, estaba perdida»_

_«¡Deja de inventar disculpas! No eres la víctima. Eres cínica y mentirosa. ¡Traidora!» Emma no aguantó más, escupió toda su furia «Y por lo visto te gustó mucho lo que pasó, estabas en su cuarto»_

_«Nosotras estábamos separadas, yo estaba allí para acabar con aquello, fui a hablar con él»_

_«Me prometiste que volverías. ¡Estabas en sus brazos! ¡No intentes mentirme! ¡Te vi!» se detuvo a reflexionar. Después la miró con cuidado_

_«Estoy muy arrepentida»_

_«Pues no lo parece»_

_Gina sufrió al oír aquello. El rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Vio la maleta sobre la cama y preguntó_

_«¿A dónde vas?»_

_«Para un lugar en el que no corra el riesgo de cruzarme contigo»_

_«¿Te vas a marchar? ¿Por mi culpa?»_

_«Sí…Se acabó, Regina» Emma respondió con un hilo de voz._

Al regresar de los recuerdos del pasado, Regina Mills sintió una inmensa tristeza. El sol continuaba en su ocaso y sus ojos vibraban ante ese paisaje.

¿Qué necesitaba hacer para tenerla de nuevo a su lado? Regina quería apostar todas sus fichas a la dulce ilusión del “Te amo” que había escuchado noches atrás.

 


	12. I'm not giving you up

Después de reflexionarlo mucho, Emma decidió permanecer en el cargo que tenía en _Gold & Mills_, segura de que su ex novia no volvería a ser una piedra en su zapato.

Por otro lado, la ingeniera tenía que lidiar con la indiferencia y la frialdad del amor de su vida, sabiendo, ahora más que nunca, que sus posibilidades de ser perdonada por los errores del pasado eran realmente pocas. Se pasó los días empeñada en buscar una solución para retomar la buena convivencia con Swan. Sin embargo, de la rubia solo recibía dos palabras en las escasas veces en que se cruzó con ella por los pasillos de la empresa. _Buenos días_ , solo eso. Y solo vería a la arquitecta andar por ahí, si ella misma no estuviera fuera, ocupada vigilando de cerca las obras que le fueron adjudicadas por Robert Gold.

A parte de aquello, Regina estaba probando de su mismo veneno, al ver, en esos últimos días, a Swan cercana a Jones, el arquitecto suplente de la empresa. Por más que para la rubia esa relación era estrictamente profesional, Gina comenzaba a imaginar cosas que no le gustaban, basadas en lo que ya había visto, tanto en la fiesta de la boda de Gold como en el despacho de Emma. Sus sospechas se iban confirmando, dejándola aún más aturdida.

En las semanas que se sucedieron, el trabajo en la constructora fue arduo, tanto para Emma como para Regina. Las construcciones iban a buen ritmo así como el número de accionistas e  inversores, que iba en aumento. No había descanso, ni los fines de semana, ya que ambas se llevaban trabajo a casa; Emma con sus cartografías; Regina con sus planillas y proyectos. A ese ritmo, pasaron dos meses.

Un día que en Emma tuvo que visitar una de las obras con Jones, regresaron los dos un poco después de la hora de comer. Estaban sentados en la sala de reuniones, uno frente a la otra, almorzando allí para no retrasarse para la próxima reunión.

Mills estaba por ahí cerca, preparada para la reunión cuando decidió encaminarse hacia la sala grande. Al entrar se encontró a los dos, se asustó tanto que casi cayó al suelo. Los vio conversando…Hablaban de algo muy interesante, pues hasta reían mientras se llevaban a la boca bocados de pollo asado y ensalada desde sus platos. La ingeniera observó aquello desde un lado, sintiendo su estómago revolverse de repente, y su almuerzo, que acababa de comerse, subírsele a la garganta. Aquello no significa nada, pero para Regina quiso decir mucho.

Disgustada ante lo que veía, casi estuvo a punto de marcharse por donde había venido, sin embargo, se quedó. Tenía que interrumpirlos. Poniéndose recta, levantó la cara, empinó la nariz, y avanzó por la sala, haciendo ruido con los zapatos al pisar con firmeza en el suelo. Los dos se dieron cuenta y giraron los rostros en su dirección.

«Regina…» dijo Jones, que puso una sonrisa coqueta  y se limpió la boca, rápidamente, con la servilleta.

«Disculpadme, no sabía que estabais aquí» la ingeniera puso una voz grave

Swan evitó mirarla. Cogió la servilleta y carraspeó

«Últimamente el ritmo de trabajo es duro. No hay tiempo ni para ir a almorzar. Acabamos de llegar de la isla y ya tenemos otra reunión, almorzar aquí, en la sala de conferencias, fue la mejor alternativa» dijo él

«Es verdad» Regina prestaba atención a Emma

«¿Por qué no se sienta? Le pido al cocinero que prepare un plato para usted. Y aproveche que hoy está inspirado, ¿no, Emma?»

«Sí, el pollo está bueno» respondió la rubia volviendo a comer

«No se preocupe, ya almorcé en mi despacho» continuaba mirando a Swan. La forma en que la rubia la ignoraba la incomodaba «¿Y la isla? ¿Cómo están las obras?»

«Hum, viento en popa» dijo Jones, después de beber un poco de su zumo de naranja «Ahora mismo le estaba contando a Emma sobre los diseños de seguridad del shopping, son exactamente lo que necesitamos»

«Después del incendio del aeropuerto, los empresarios se quedaron asustados, pero fue por la noche, no había tanto movimiento, pero, ¿y si hubiera sido en la hora punta? En el centro comercial, por muy pequeño que sea, es lo mismo» Swan explicó. Aún evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba Regina. Incluso dejó de lado su plato, se le había quitado el hambre ante su presencia.

Al ver aquello, Regina preguntó

«¿No vas a terminar de comer, Emma?»

«No. He perdido el apetito» respondió, secamente, la arquitecta.

Jones soltó una risita mientras se acomodaba en la silla

«Debe ser el estrés. Has trabajado mucho. Muchos problemas dan indigestión»

«Sí. Algunos problemas incluso no acaban» Emma esa vez tuvo coraje de alzar la mirada hacia la morena

«Estoy de acuerdo» Gina respondió asintiendo

Las dos mantenían una lucha particular con el intercambio de miradas. Jones nunca entendería y no entendió, prefirió continuar la conversación que mantenía con Emma antes de Regina entrar.

«Emma, dime, ¿ya escuchaste aquel disco de Elvis que te presté?»

«¿Te puedes creer que todavía lo tengo en el despacho? Ni me lo he llevado a casa…Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza» Swan volvió a mirar a Jones

«¿No te lo has llevado a casa? No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo»

«Todavía no he tenido tiempo, perdona»

«¿Quieres decir que estoy detrás de ti en esta empresa todos los días, te ayudo y así me lo pagas?» él hablaba con su tono irónico, exactamente lo que Regina odiaba. Por poco la morena no lo mató delante de Emma. No era reciente esa inquina que sentía contra el arquitecto. Desde que era becario, lo encontraba muy impertinente. Si  la molestara como Graham había hecho, encontraría una manera de echarlo de la empresa.

«Prometo que te voy a recompensar el tiempo perdido» Swan sonrió, llena de culpa

Él le sonrió

«Cuento con ello, ¿eh?»

La conversación parecía fluir para los dos, y Regina no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí como una intrusa. Cerró los puños, tragándose su orgullo. Se preguntó qué hacía allí. Se sentía ganada por Emma y por su indiferencia por enésima vez en ese mes.

Cuando iba a decir algo, Robert y su adorable esposa aparecieron en la sala de manos dadas, exhibiendo sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Tenían buen aspecto; él con su impoluto rostro de los cincuenta años, formal, con algún cabello gris demás en su cabellera; ella aún bronceada por el solo de las Bahamas, bonita, con sus brillantes ojos azules.

«Pero, ¿ya están listos para la reunión?» preguntó el jefe

Los tres los miraron al mismo tiempo.

Belle, al lado de su marido, vio a su amiga detrás de Regina, y se soltó de él para ir a abrazarla.

«Ay, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!» dijo la señora Gold, haciendo que su amiga se levantara de la silla para retribuirle el abrazo.

«Y yo a ti…No parece que hayamos hablado por teléfono anoche» la rubia le dio una amplia sonrisa. Rieron juntas

Regina y Jones asistieron a esa escena de amistad tal y como estaban. Gold arrastró una silla y se sentó en el lugar del presidente en la mesa.

«Vaya, vaya, miren quién vino a visitarnos» dijo Jones. Belle se giró hacia él.

«Vine a ver a mi amiga» Belle cogió una de las manos de Emma entre las suyas «He almorzado con Robert aquí en la ciudad y decidí subir. ¿Estáis bien?»

La ingeniera dijo que sí con la cabeza por ella y por Jones.

«Genial» el tono de voz no coincidía con la respuesta dada por Regina

Emma acarició los brazos de su amiga, feliz por verla. Hacía un tiempo que no hablaban en persona.

Ansiosa por contarle algunas novedades, Belle pidió permiso al marido para hablar a solas.

«Robert, ¿te importa si me llevo a Emma una minutos antes de la  reunión? No tardaremos»

«No. Los accionistas aún no han llegado, ni Archie…» miró el reloj de muñeca. Odiaba los atrasos, pero no tenía más remedio que esperar «Voy a esperar unos veinte minutos para comenzar»

Belle y Swan asintieron.

Fueron a conversar al despacho de Emma. Sentadas, principalmente para que Emma no se cayera ante lo que la amiga le iba a decir. Belle le contaba cómo se sentía casada con Gold. La vieja conversación de una mujer enamorada, poniendo las cualidades del marido en primer lugar. De la manara que hablaba, se percibía que estaba encantada con Robert. Y estaba planeando quedarse embarazada.

Emma entonces intervino

«Belle, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? Solo llevas casada tres meses»

«No eres la más indicada para decir eso. Cuando te casaste con Neal, ya estabas embarazada de Henry»

«Pero no fue algo planeado. Sucedió y fue idea de él el casarnos»

«Pero no por eso dejaste de ser feliz»

La rubia se calló y reflexionó. Se quedó distante un tiempo. Era cierto que fue feliz en su matrimonio con Neal, aunque nada hubiese sido planeado de antemano como era el caso de Belle. La amiga tenía razón, sin embargo, Emma aún se cuestionaba cómo hubiera sido si no se hubiese quedado embarazada de Henry.

«Ya, pero piensa, podríais aprovechar un poco más. Tener hijos es increíble, claro, solo que en este momento, creo que necesitas esperar a que toda esa ansiedad disminuya»

«Tengo miedo de que se canse de mí. Siento la necesidad de darle esa alegría. Emma, él me da tantas sorpresas, y yo sencillamente las recibo sin saber qué hacer»

«Todavía os estáis conociendo, comenzando a entender cómo es compartir una vida juntos. Va a llegar el momento en que no habrá más novedad. Vas a empezar a amarlo sin sorpresas y con una mayor madurez. En ese momento sí puedes pensar en un hijo»

Belle entendió lo que la amiga quería decirle. Asintió

«Sí, tienes razón. Estoy muy nerviosa»

«Si te ama, no te va a pedir nada más que le correspondas en su cariño»

Emma sonrió, mirando a la amiga. Aunque lista para esa conversación, Swan no pudo esconder a la amiga sus preocupaciones. Se veía en sus ojos. Emma parecía amargada. Aquello llamó la atención de Belle.

«Emma, ¿qué pasa? Te veo abatida» preguntó

«¿Yo? ¿Abatida?» a Swan le extrañó la pregunta

«Sí, tú. Mientras yo hablaba, te quedaste mirando a la nada. Cuando entré en la sala, te encontré triste. ¿Qué sucede?»

La rubia no iba a decir lo que la atormentaba, ni a Belle.

«Nada, yo…Solo estoy cansada por este ritmo de trabajo»

«No mientas, Emma» Belle reconoció la mentira. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba hacia la mujer que tenía delante

«Hay una cosa incomodándome, sí. Pensé que ya no era un problema, pero me doy cuenta de que todavía lo es»

«¿El qué?»

«No puedo hablar»

«Emma, ¿qué es eso? Soy tu amiga»

«Por favor, Belle, no te preocupes por mí. Soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con ello»

Belle odiaba cuando la amiga se ponía misteriosa sobre su vida. Seguía moviendo negativamente su cabeza.

«Está bien. Si no me lo quieres contar, ok. Pero no pienses que voy a dejar de preocuparme» Swan asintió, forzando una sonrisa. Belle, ahora tenía otro asunto «Mira, sabes que mi cumpleaños es el sábado, pero quería cenar mañana en el _Menton_. ¿Qué te parece?»

La arquitecta se acordó de la noche en que cenó con Regina en aquel restaurante, sabía qué sitio era. La idea le agradó.

«Sería perfecto»

«¿Vas? ¿Verdad?»

«Claro que voy. ¿Cómo voy dejar de ir a la cena de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?»

Se dieron las manos por encima de la mesa y se sonrieron.

«¡Qué bien! Menos mal que ya hice la reserva»

Swan asintió. Una cena sería una oportunidad de distracción. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Belle. Ella siempre tenía buenas ideas.

La arquitecta disfrutaría de una buena cena al día siguiente, solo que no contaba con el hecho de que Regina Mills también sería invitada.

 

Caía una fina lluvia cuando Regina llegó al restaurante. Estaba lleno. Y con razón, era viernes.

El restaurante franco-italiano estaba como siempre, a reventar. Los paneles de madera de las paredes contrastaban con las mesas blancas y negras y las cortinas de encaje. En lo alto, grande lámparas de cristal adornaban el techo, iluminando suavemente el local, creando un tradicional ambiente romántico. Por esa razón y otras, a muchas parejas les gustaba el sitio.

Fue llevada por el maître hacia los Gold, y vio a la pareja y a algunos desconocidos en una gran mesa cerca de las ventanas. Y claro, Emma Swan estaba sentada al lado de ellos. Aun viéndola de espaldas, sabía que era ella. La cabellera rubia era inconfundible. La pareja se levantó para saludar a la morena, de una forma mucho menos formal que la tarde anterior. Además, quien era de la empresa, en ese caso tres personas, vestían sin los trajes, corbatas y chalecos habituales.

Emma estaba bebiendo vino de su copa cuando vio a Regina, se sorprendió al no saber que ella aparecería. No vio cuando Belle la había invitado después de la reunión. Para la pareja Gold, la ingeniera era importante, una amiga además de socia. Swan había olvidado ese detalle. A pesar de la incomodidad, no se abatió, siguió con su vino.

El maître apartó la silla para la ingeniera. Se sentó en un sitio desde el que tenía buen ángulo para poder vigilar a Emma, pero desgraciadamente le pusieron de frente, nada más y nada menos, que a Jones. Justo él.

Sentado al lado de la arquitecta, el inconveniente joven alzó su copa hacia la morena, provocándole repulsión.

«Regina, ya hemos pedido. ¿Quieres dar una ojeada al menú?» preguntó Gold, pasándole la carta

Mientras escogía lo que iba a pedir, Gina observaba a su ex novia por encima del menú. Veía la exagerada aproximación de Jones, que algunas veces pasaba su brazo alrededor de Emma, aprovechándose de la situación y de lo que hablaban. Pero Emma apenas se daba cuenta, conversaba con Belle y otro hombre que Mills no sabía quién era.

Durante todo ese rato, no pudo escoger lo que iba a comer, haciendo que el camarero fuera a la mesa, al menos dos veces, para anotar el pedido. Sin mirar casi, Regina pidió lo primero que vio: ravioli. Y mientras esperaba, le sirvieron el mismo vino que los demás bebían.

Al contrario de lo habitual, Robert decidió no hablar de negocios en la cena. Acompañaba a la esposa en la divertida conversación con los amigos sobre la casa que tenían en la cual se casaron. Hablaron también de su luna de miel en las Bahamas, que aún era tema requerido, y se escuchaba, alguna que otra vez, carcajadas con algunas divertidas anécdotas.

Gina pillo una frase suelta mientras Belle hablaba

«Robert no sabía que era alérgica a las gambas»

«Y tú sin pensar te comiste el plato entero» dijo él a su lado. Todos reían

«Ese es un defecto que Belle nunca ha perdido, la obstinación» completó Emma

«Mira quién habla, no eres tú muy distinta» respondió Belle entre risas, provocando a la rubia «Obstinada y además, perfeccionista»

La rubia estrechó los ojos hacia su mejor amiga.

«Ya me di cuenta de eso» entró Jones en la conversación, pinchando a la colega. Continuaba aprovechándose de la cercanía, juntado cada vez más su rostro al de ella «No paras hasta que las cosas no están de la manera que quieres»

Emma se cruzó de brazos, sin saber para qué lado mirar

«Ah, ¿entonces soy obstinada y perfeccionista? Está bien saberlo» Swan respondió de forma irónica

«Y tienes miedo de las alturas, según Regina» Robert se metió en la conversación

Regina enrojeció al saberse nombrada. Miraba a Emma de soslayo.

«¿En serio, Regina?» preguntó Belle a la ingeniera

«Bueno…No diría miedo…» la morena balbuceó «Diría que es un poco de…»

«¡Pavor!» completó Robert, haciendo que todos rieran

Swan reviró los ojos y decía que no

«Escuchad, el asunto debía ser el cumpleaños, no yo» dijo la rubia un poco a disgusto

«Calma, amiga. Es que te pones muy graciosa cuando bromean contigo» dijo la señora Gold

Después de que la rubia moviera la cabeza otra vez, los platos llegaron. Hicieron un brindis por Belle y comenzaron a comer.

Cada uno pidió un plato diferente, sugerido por Gold. Esa cena era su regaló a su esposa. Regina fue la última en acabar. Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para acabarse los ravioli. En esa ocasión, fue ella la que se había quedado sin apetito.

Archie, que también estaba allí, fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar cuando ella terminó

«¿Qué te pasa, Regina? Estás tan callada» el resto de la mesa prestó atención. Todos la miraron.

La ingeniera ya había dejado el plato vacío en la mesa cuando respiró profundamente y pensó en una mentira que contar. De repente, se dio cuenta de que toda la mesa se había quedado en silencio y la estaban observando.

Tragó en seco. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

«Yo…yo…es…» balbuceó de nuevo

Se dio cuenta de que Emma la miraba con aquella mirada curiosa. No consiguió responder. Jones lo hizo por ella.

«Es que tiene muchos problemas, ¿no es así, Regina?»

Gina odió aquello, pero se contuvo de fusilarlo con la mirada

«Sí. Muchos problemas» sonrió débilmente y lo miró de la forma más falsa del mundo.

«Sean cuales sean esos problemas, estoy seguro de que los resolverás tan deprisa como el contrato que te pedí que trajeras de Atlanta» Robert dijo amigablemente. Pero a Emma se le dispararon todas las alarmas.

«No lo hubiese conseguido sin Emma» afirmó ella, conteniendo un poco la voz

Swan no la miró. Se quedó callada en su sitio. La conversación volvió a cambiar de rumbo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y los amigos de Belle fueron, poco a poco, abandonando el restaurante. Cuando solo quedó el personal de la empresa, Emma decidió marcharse porque no quería dejar a Henry más tiempo solo en casa. Después de despedirse rápidamente de su amiga y su marido, saludó a Archie e ignoró completamente que Regina estaba ahí. Se fue con Jones.

Regina presenció aquello y pensó lo peor. Imaginó cosas que no debía, atormentándose con la idea de que su ex y el joven irían a algún lado a disfrutar del resto de la noche y hacer cosas bien precisas. Comenzó a tener visiones de los dos juntos, besándose y acariciándose, susurros y sonrisas…Su propia mente la metía en un infierno.

Se marchó algunos minutos después, escondiendo su perturbación.

Condujo desde South Boston hasta su apartamento en shock. Al cruzar la avenida, no se detuvo ante el semáforo, pasando y casi chocando contra un coche que venía de la otra dirección. Aquello la despertó, pero por poco tiempo.

Llegó a casa con una terrible jaqueca. Ni le dio las buenas noches a su madre antes de ir a acostarse. Su hijo ya hacía horas que dormía. No pegó ojo en aquella madrugada lluviosa.

Su tormenta duró todo el fin de semana. Cora se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba enferma.

Para no tener que explicarse, dejó que Roland durmiera en casa de un amiguito y le dio dinero a su madre para que se lo gastara en su mayor vicio, el bingo. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su cuarto mirando las fotos de Emma que aún tenía guardadas en su caja de recuerdos. Tenía tantas ganas de llamarla, de decirle algo. También sentía la necesidad de un abrazo, pero solo serviría si fuera de ella.

Definitivamente, Regina estaba sintiendo una pequeña porción de lo que Emma sintió al ser traicionada. No se comparaba, pero la sensación era igual de oscura, a pesar de que era pura ilusión de su cabeza.

 

Lunes por la mañana, la ingeniera llegó como un tornado a la constructora, aún más abatida, marcadas ojeras en su rostro y ojos embargados por la furia. Cruzó los pasillos, llamando la atención.

Entró en el despacho de Emma sin ser sutil, abriendo la puerta con fuerza para empezar a soltar lo que tenía trabado en la garganta desde hacía semanas.

«¡Considero un atrevimiento muy grande que intentes provocarme!» dijo alto y bien claro, apretando los dientes.

Emma estaba de pie tras la mesa. Alzó la mirada hacia ella, sin entender.

«¿Qué dices que he hecho?»

«He dicho que considero un atrevimiento muy grande que intentes provocarme con aquel idiota de Jones»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?» Emma se quedó mirándola bien. Puso cara extraña

«Lo estás usando para vengarte de mí» parecía una fiera preparada para atacar «¿No te avergüenza? Es tener poco carácter, ¿sabes?»

Emma soltó una carcajada.

«¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de carácter?» Emma empleó el mismo tono que la morena

«No te has cortado en desfilar con él por ahí…»

«¿Y quién te ha dicho que es una venganza?»

«No te interesarías por un tipo como él» Regina casi escupió al hablar

«¿Cómo estás tan segura?»

«Te estás aprovechando de esa situación…»

«¡Estás sacando muchas conclusiones precipitadas!»

El ambiente se calentaba.

«Se va ofender mucho cuando se entere de que todo este tiempo solo has estado utilizándolo»

«Ah, pues creo que le va a encantar saber que en tu cabeza estábamos juntos, porque solo existe en tu cabeza, Regina» Emma salió de detrás de la mesa «Y si de verdad estuviéramos juntos, ¿qué harías?»

Regina tenía los ojos rojos y fijos en Swan.

«¡No intentes inventar! ¡Lo estabas usando para vengarte de mí!»

«Entonces, ¿crees que tengo que vengarme de ti? ¿Has venido hasta aquí para lanzármelo a la cara?» los ojos y las palabras de las rubia estaban igual de exaltados. Caminó hasta acercarse más a la morena.

«Vine a decirte que estaba muy feo por tu parte»

«Muy feo es lo que tú hiciste con alguien que te amaba» Emma decidió tocar en la herida del pasado «¡Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, Regina! El atrevimiento en tuyo por venir hasta aquí. ¡Eres la última persona en el mundo que se merece mis satisfacciones, porque tú no me las diste cuando regresaste con aquel tipo de aquellas vacaciones y cuando te metiste en su cuarto!»

Regina se volvió pura aflicción.

«Emma, estaba confusa. Fue un error, lo sé…»

«¡Un error que podrías haber evitado!» gritó Swan

Gina tragó en seco de miedo. Los labios le temblaban.

«¿Nunca…nunca vas a ser capaz de perdonarme?»

La discusión cesó por un momento. Intercambiaron firmes miradas. Regina ya había perdido todo el fuelle, sin embargo, necesitaba decir lo que quería. Emma estaba pensando en la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

 

To be completely honest it scares me to imagine

What life would be without you

And  for this very reason I ask you to forgive me

For what I’m putting us through

Although there are so many things against us, I’ve decided

That I’m not giving you up, no…

 

Swan cerró los ojos, intentando contener un nudo que le subió a la garganta. Visiblemente conmocionada, dijo

«Vete…Por favor, vete»

 

Thinking back I see what we have is something different

I think we’ve known all along

So how fair would it be

 

To divide this love’s existence between what’s right and what’s wrong

And you, always wondering if we’ll make it

Time will tell you that I’m not giving you up, no, no…

 

Gina temblaba, pero no obedecería. Tenía que decirle. Venció su conflicto interno y sacó todo el valor que tenía en el pecho.

«No he terminado…» levantó la cabeza para hablar con bravura «Por más que lo que haya hecho no tenga perdón, ¡lo voy a arreglar! Voy a hacer que entiendas que te amo con todas las fuerzas que hay en mi interior. ¡Voy a hacer que me ames de nuevo! ¡No voy a descansar hasta lograrlo! ¡No voy a desistir de ti, Emma, no lo voy a hacer!

 

We’ll find a way to be together however long it takes, wherever

If it means having you for only a momento, a momento just might be enough

I’m not giving you up, no

No I’m not giving you, uo, no

 

Emma abrió los ojos: eras dos cascadas de lágrimas verdeazuladas.

Regina avanzó hacia ella como un animal, la agarró por el cuello de la camisa blanca…Le tomó bruscamente su boca con la suya y la obligó a entrar en el beso más desesperado que hubiera vivido.

Sus manos, libres, querían empujarla, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, ahí se quedó, hundiendo finalmente los dedos entre los cabellos de la morena, entregándose en el osado movimiento de los labios.

El sabor del beso era salado por las lágrimas de Emma. Era una lucha de lenguas para saber quién mandaba. Eran brutas la una con la otra. Voraces como si la vida dependiese de aquel momento.

 

Screaming in the silence the promises we’ve spoken come back to haunt me, false and broken

Quiet desesperation to see we’re lost forever searching for wáter in this desert

No, I refuse to have to do without your kisses

I’m not giving you up, no, no

 

Gina la soltó, mirándola con ferocidad. El pecho se llenaba de aire y se vaciaba al mismo tiempo en una respiración jadeante.

Empujándola con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, la miró bien antes de agarrarse a la puerta del despacho y salir de allí como había entrado.

Swan se quedó pegada a la pared. Buscando el mismo aire que a Regina le faltaba. Se pasó el dedo por los labios, notando que gran parte del lápiz de labios de la morena se había quedado en su boca.

Fue un tremendo aviso.

 


	13. I just call to say thank you

Henry Swan ponía la mesa para la cena mientras esperaba a que llegase su madre del trabajo hambrienta como siempre. El muchacho estaba colocando los cubiertos cuando Emma llegó jadeante y aparentemente perturbada por algo; casi rompe la cerradura al entrar en la casa.

El chico vio cómo la madre tiraba el maletín encima del sofá, iba hasta él,  le besaba brevemente la cabeza y caminaba deprisa por el pasillo sin decir nada. Él no entendió. Tuvo que ir detrás. La encontró en el despacho, hurgando en los cajones de un armario. Parecía estar buscando algo, un objeto o quizás un documento, pensó.

Emma revolvió el armario de arriba abajo, tirando fuera buena parte de lo que había dentro buscando lo que quería. Tenía que estar ahí. Cuando no lo encontró en los cajones, busco en la mesa de trabajo, después dentro de los libros de arquitectura que tenía por el reciento, tirándolos al suelo al ver que no encontraba nada en ellos.

Henry casi se llevó un “librazo” en la cara al acercarse a la madre y preguntarle por lo que estaba buscando.

«Mamá, ¿qué buscas?»

«Una hoja…un dibujo…» respondió rápidamente. Continuaba a la búsqueda, ahora entre papeles y revistas.

«¿Qué hoja? ¿Qué dibujo?» preguntó el chico de nuevo

«Un dibujo, Henry. Sé que tiene que estar en algún lado» Swan revolvió todo de nuevo. Henry se quedó mirando a la madre, sentado en una caja grande y pesada en la esquina del cuarto, una caja que Emma no había visto hasta ese momento «Tiene que estar por aquí, no la tiré, muchacho»

«Quizás si me dices cómo es el dibujo, te pueda ayudar a buscar» sugirió el chico, que comenzó a golpear los pies en la caja haciendo algo de ruido.

Emma se restregó la cara con las manos y resopló. Miraba para todos lados, pensando. Se sintió molesta con el ruido.

«Hijo, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de no golpear en esa caja? De esa forma no consigo recordar dónde está el…» de repente dejó de hablar. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Henry, pero no para mirarlo.

«Ok, pero la cena está de camino. Pedí pasta, con aquella salsa que te gusta» decía mientras pisaba lo que estaba tirado por el suelo «También pedí refresco de uva…» y Emma lo cogió en brazo, levantándolo de donde estaba «Hey, ¿qué pasa, mamá?»

«Déjame ver esto aquí…» tan pronto como puso al chico en otro lado, abrió la caja para ver lo que había dentro.

No se acordaba de aquella caja. Era lo único que se había quedado de lado cuando se había mudado desde Michigan. Tampoco se acordaba de por qué hasta ese momento la había dejado sin abrir, pero lo supo nada más abrirla: todo lo que había dentro formaba parte de su pasado. La verdad era que aquella caja estaba cerrada hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de llegar a Boston. Era la primera vez en años que la tocaba. Pensaba que gran parte de lo que había dentro se había perdido en el camino, pero no, sus cuadernos, sus libros favoritos, sus CDs, sus retratos, sus trabajos de la facultad…Todo estaba ahí guardado.

Emma respiró profundamente mientras rozaba los bordes de los papeles, mirando todo aquello con nostalgia. Su hijo se acercó para también mirar.

«¿Qué es todo eso?» preguntó, curioso

«Muchas cosas, chico…Muchas cosas…» suspiró Emma

Henry, sin ceremonia, sacó de dentro de la caja una cartulina que le llamó la atención. La abrió con ayuda de Swan y juntos vieron el dibujo de un caserón a la orilla de la playa. Aun en blanco y negro, el diseño era igual a una fotografía. El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto.

«¿Lo hiciste tú, mamá?»

«Sí, fui yo» respondió y sonrió, ingenua «Fue mi primer proyecto, cuando me gradué» recordó

«¿Es el dibujo que estabas buscando?»

«No. No es este…» dijo. Y centró su atención en la caja, sacando del fondo una cartulina, pero esta estaba toda arrugada. La abrió con cuidado, la intuición le hablaba alto y, realmente lo que buscaba estaba metido entre el papel más grueso. Una hoja más fina y rectangular se deslizó desde dentro, cayendo en las manos de Henry. Emma lo vio «Es ese» dijo callándose enseguida, tirando lo que tenía en las manos para coger de las manos del hijo el retrato de Regina Mills, que había dibujado hacía muchos años atrás.

«¿Quién es esa?» preguntó él. No reconoció a la ingeniera a primera vista, porque Regina había cambiado un poco con el paso del tiempo.

«Una chica» dijo Emma, rozando el rostro dibujado en la hoja. Por un segundo sonrió

«Ya veo que es una chica, mamá» dijo Henry riendo «¿La dibujaste tú? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Era tu amiga? ¿De dónde os conocíais?» Henry Swan, a veces, hacía demasiadas preguntas y no paraba hasta no obtener las respuestas. Para suerte de Emma, el timbre sonó, la cena había llegado.

«¡La cena! Creo que ha llegado» cambió de tema doblando la hoja «Ve atender. Sabes dónde está el dinero, ¿no?»

«Yo voy» dijo él intentando salir del maremágnum de libros que había por el suelo «Sí, lo sé. En el bote en el estante de la sala»

«Si hay cambio, quédatelo para la comida de mañana» dijo Emma alto para el hijo sin mirar hacia atrás. Al estar segura de que el chico estaba lejos, la rubia desdobló el papel y lo acarició de nuevo, recordando con nostalgia el día en que había hecho el dibujo. Tenía su firma en una esquina de la hoja, parecía amarillento y viejo, pero no por eso había perdido la belleza. Swan comparó la Regina que había dibujado con la Regina del presente: más seria, más firme, más bella. La apariencia ligeramente más madura de la ingeniera solo contribuía a su pose enigmática. Emma, por un instante, se imaginó tocando el rostro de su ex novia, solo para admirarlo, recordaba la escena que habían tenido momentos antes: la cercanía, el beso, el calor. La boca salivó por el deseo de tener sus labios otra vez. Se reprendió por pensar aquello, no podía, no debía. Ella lo había estropeado todo un día, no podía permitir que pasase otra vez. Pero Emma lo sabía, aunque  negará a aceptarlo, estaba muy perturbada con las palabras de Regina.

Emma pasó más tiempo del que debía mirando la hoja de papel. Acabó guardándola en el bolsillo del chaleco. Revolvió un poco más dentro de la caja, y se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar más tiempo para ver todo con cuidado.

Al ver el desorden de la habitación, la arquitecta soltó un cansado suspiro. Salió y cerró, después de la cena volvería a hundirse en su pasado.

En la cena, el hijo no le preguntó sobre el dibujo de Regina por tener asuntos más interesantes que contarle a la madre. Habló del colegio, de los amigos, de las bromas y mucho sobre la clase de educación física, su favorita. Emma tuvo que aguantar, con paciencia, el parloteo de su hijo, sin embargo, su cabeza estaba lejos de ahí.

Cuando se había zampado dos platos de macarrones, a Henry le entró sueño. Unos minutos más, y el chico le dio las buenas noches a la madre prometiéndole que al día siguiente lavaría la loza si le traía algo de la calle. Conociendo a su hijo, Swan rio de la astucia del muchacho e hizo que se fuera a dormir.

Volviendo al despacho, ahora sola y libre para revolver en cada cosa que había dentro de la enorme caja, Emma se sentó en medio del desorden después de coger buena parte de lo que había en la caja y ponerlo en medio de los papeles del suelo. Estaba impresionada de cómo se había olvidado de cosas que un día habían sido importantes para ella. Sus ajados cuadernos, que era muchos. Se demoró leyendo las anotaciones e intentando descifrar los garabatos que había dejado en las amarillentas hojas. Vio muchos. Y hasta ese momento no había encontrado nada que hiciera referencia a su ex novia. Quizás su dolor había sido tan grande que no se permitió guardar nada de la morena.

Estaba empezando a sentir sueño cuando cogió el último bloc de notas de un montón que había formado sobre la alfombra en la que estaba sentada. Comenzó a hojearlo mientras bostezaba, se le estaban cerrando los ojos hasta que de relance vio una hoja suelta dentro del bloc. Emma tuvo un flash. Giró la página y leyó frases como: “ _Regina, estoy loca por ti”_ o _“Te voy a estar esperando aquí”_  La última frase no estaba escrita con su letra. Se lo llevó a la nariz y sintió el olor de Regina, el perfume que usaba en su juventud.

Aquello, más las dos frases, hicieron que su corazón latiera más rápido. Ya había ido demasiado lejos con sus cosas. Soltó el cuaderno y tragó un nudo que quería subírsele a la garganta.

 _Idiota,_ se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó y salió de ahí, sin entender el porqué de su ansia en buscar esos pequeños detalles que, en el fondo, solo le hacían daño y la dejaban boba. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en buscar el dibujo y las cosas que escribieron juntas en el pasado? ¿Por qué el hecho de oír a Regina decirle que no iba a rendirse la hizo sentirse tan vulnerable? Emma luchó para no dar respuestas.

Cerró el despacho con llave para que su hijo no entrara sin su permiso, aunque nada de lo que viera podría deducir un romance con Regina, solo el dibujo que ya había visto.

En ese momento, se estaba lamentando otra vez. Su agonía volvió. Regina entraría en su mente otra vez como lo hizo el día entero después del beso. Apenas había podido trabajar en todo el día.

Al entrar en la ducha, deseó que la impureza que sentía por pensar demasiado en la morena fuese arrastrada por el agua. Pero era difícil. No lloró, pero se autocensuró.

Antes de ir a dormir, guardó el dibujo de Regina en el cajón de una cómoda al lado de su cama. Todavía estaba decidiendo si se lo entregaría a ella o no.

 

Al día siguiente, Emma fue a la constructora fingiendo que nada había pasado. Si Regina iba hasta ella, pensaba ser más fría de lo que venía siendo. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, ella no la buscó.

En la reunión que hubo, Gina tampoco apareció.

Swan encontró eso extraño, a pesar de que se sentía menos sofocada que cuando la ingeniera andaba por las cercanías.

Al final de la tarde, en su despacho, sola, sentada tras la mesa, mientras leía las exigencias de un contrato, la arquitecta oyó que tocaban a la puerta. El corazón se le saltó del pecho ante el miedo de que fuera Mills, pero solo era Ruby, solicitando entrar.

La secretaria llevaba en los brazos algo grande. El papel que lo envolvía hacía ruido al toque de los finos dedos de la chica.

«Emma, esto es para ti» dijo, mostrándole un hermosísimo ramo de rosas de té, corales y blancas «Acaban de llegar»

Emma casi saltó de la silla.

«¿Para mí? ¿Co…cómo?» balbuceó Emma

No se creyó lo que estaba viendo. Se levantó y caminó hasta Ruby, bastante incrédula.

«Sí, me pidieron que te lo entregara» Ruby se las entregó y Emma colocó el ramo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Había una nota con su nombre escrito en el sobre.

«Pero, ¿quién lo ha mandado?» preguntó la rubia, enrojeciéndose mientras sostenía el regalo

«No tengo ni idea. El chico de la floristería no suele decir quién las manda» Ruby sonrió, al ver que Emma no sabía cómo reaccionar «¿Nunca has recibido flores?»

«¡No! Por lo menos no de esta manera» respondió ella, sin saber qué hacer. Miraba a Ruby totalmente confusa

«¿Puedo darte un consejo? Lee la nota que viene con él. Puede decirte quién te las ha mandado. Esto me huele a cosa de admirador secreto» la secretaria se rio ligeramente «Con permiso» y se retiró dejando a Swan de nuevo sola.

«Gracias Ruby» dijo la rubia, con cuidado para no aplastar el ramo

Se lo llevó más cerca del rostro, oliéndolas. Eran sus rosas favoritas desde siempre, y solo había una persona que podía saber eso.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ruby, la arquitecta colocó las rosas sobre la mesa y cogió la nota que había en medio de las flores. Rompió el lacre y la abrió con dedos trémulos. Algo le decía que era de alguien muy cercano.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por las palabras. La caligrafía era elegante y cuidada. Sabía muy bien de quién era.

 

_Emma, sé que las rosas de té son tus favoritas, realmente siempre lo supe. Hay muchas cosas de ti que no he olvidado y me niego a sacarlas de mis recuerdos. De cualquier forma, sugerí que no habláramos del pasado. No voy a molestarte más con ese asunto._

_Pido disculpas por haber entrado en tu despacho de aquella manera y haberte dicho aquellas cosas. No me arrepiento, si quieres saberlo, tenía que echar hacia afuera lo que mi corazón me dictaba. Ahora sabes cuán importante eres para mí y que no quiero que nuestra historia acabe._

_Te he mandado estas flores para que veas que no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no voy a rendirme._

_Tengo la impresión de que aún guardas algún buen sentimiento hacia mí. Espero tener razón, pues si creo en ello, gano fuerzas para continuar._

_El ramo es solo un detalle de todo lo que me gustaría expresar._

_Hoy me desperté feliz, deseando agradarte. Creo que lo he conseguido._

_Con cariño, Regina Mills_

 

Emma tomó aire. Cerró los ojos y guardó la nota en su sobre.

Cuando se recuperó del breve estremecimiento que sintió, salió de la sala.

Aún mantenía la nota consigo mientras caminaba hasta el final del pasillo buscando a Regina, pero en su despacho no estaba. La buscó en la sala de conferencias y hasta en la cocina de la empresa. Ni sombra de ella por ahí.

Ya iba a preguntar a las secretarias cuando la vio saliendo de uno de los ascensores.

Swan se quedó parada en ese exacto momento.

Regina, algo alejada y con gafas oscuras, también se paró para mirarla.

La rubia, de tan tensa que estaba, solo consiguió mover los ojos por todo el cuerpo de la morena, viéndola vestida con sus trajes de ejecutiva habituales. Parecía exageración, pero conseguía sentir el aroma de su perfume desde esa distancia.

Mills asintió al ver lo que la arquitecta tenía en las manos. Parada, se quitó las gafas, observándola desde lejos sin esconder una marcada sonrisa.

Swan se estremeció de nuevo. Repentinamente, perdió el valor de ir hasta ella y decirle lo que había pensado de las rosas. Lo dejó para otro momento. Y así, bajó la cabeza y regresó deprisa a su despacho.

Gina no fue tras ella, al final, ya sabía que su regalo y recado estaban dados.

 

Roland hablaba por teléfono con su padre cuando su madre entró por la puerta. El niño estaba sentado en el sofá sujetando el aparato inalámbrico bastante grande para sus orejas.

Regina, en cuanto lo vio, cerró la puerta del apartamento y fue hasta él, para sentarse a su lado.

Él, por lo que parecía, estaba contestando a algunas preguntas.

«Sí, papá» dijo con su vocecita infantil «No» respondió a una «Sí» respondió a otra «Ok…Mamá ya llegó…Ok…»

Gina intentó imaginar qué preguntas estaba haciéndole Robin. El pequeño se sacó el aparato sin hilos de la oreja y se lo tendió a la madre.

«¿Tu padre quiere hablar conmigo?»

Roland asintió

«Sí quiere»

Casi reviró los ojos, no lo hizo porque su hijo estaba cerca. Para no quedar feo, Mills cogió el teléfono y decidió atender al ex marido, preparándose psicológicamente para las lamentaciones de Robin.

Pero antes, le pidió a Roland que se marchase unos minutos

«Cariño, ¿puedes esperar a mamá en el cuarto mientras hablo con papá? ¿Puedes?» Roland dijo que sí y saltó del sofá, y salió corriendo apartamento adentro. Gina se llevó el teléfono al oído «Sí, Robin»

« _Regina_ » en un primer momento la voz era suave al otro lado de la línea « _Tenemos que hablar_ »

«Te escucho, Robin, puedes hablar»

« _Creo que aquella conversación que tuvimos en el restaurante con Roland no ayudó_ »

«¿Por qué?» preguntó la ingeniera, sin relajarse

« _Roland no parece muy contento…Escucha, Regina, estoy pensado en volver a Boston definitivamente_ »

«¿Ah?» Gina se levantó del sofá «¿Cómo que volver a Boston? ¿Qué buscas aquí? No trabajas aquí, Robin»

« _Regina, entiende, necesito estar más cerca de nuestro hijo, me necesita_ »

«Habláis todos los días por teléfono. No parece quejarse por eso. Y no estoy de acuerdo, la conversación que tuvimos le vino bien»

« _No lo creo, está confuso_ »

«¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Dudo que se haya quejado»

« _No lo entiendes, Regina, nuestro hijo necesita a su padre cerca. No puede ser feliz solo viendo contigo y con tu madre_ »

«¿Ah, entonces no crees justo que viva conmigo? Pensé que eso ya estaba resuelto en el tribunal. ¿Todo eso son celos, Robin?»

« _No se trata de celos, Regina_ » el abogado se puso inquieto al otro lado de la línea

«¿Y entonces qué es? Le voy a preguntar si está feliz aquí o no, y estoy segura que va a decir que sí lo está» comenzó a enfadarse

« _No se trata de eso. Te olvidas de que también es mi hijo_ »

«¡Pues claro que no! Si me olvidara de eso, nunca te permitiría venir a buscarlos en vacaciones»

 _«¡Pero esas vacaciones no son suficientes, Regina! Dos veces al año es muy poco_ »

«No te preocupes, Robin. Dejo que el niño vaya a visitarte más a menudo, eso nunca fue un impedimento, lo sabes muy bien»

« _Creo que es mejor que vuelva a Boston. Estaría más cerca de él, es la mejor alternativa_ »

A Regina no le gustaba nada la idea

«Robin, no hay necesidad de volver»

« _Escucha, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de que vuelva?»_

«No tengo miedo. ¿Quién te está metiendo eso en la cabeza?»

« _Es lo que se percibe por la manera en la que me hablas. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Que regreso para perseguirte? ¿Es eso?»_

Gina ya no tenía más paciencia. Quería acabar ya con aquella conversación.

«Serías muy capaz» provocó

Robin resopló al otro lado del teléfono. Se quedó callado un minuto antes de decirle

 _«Ya veremos si no te vas a arrepentir de hablarme así_ …»

Y él colgó

Mills, con rabia, tiró el teléfono en el sofá, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

La última frase del ex marido no sonó bien, pero lo dijo porque ella lo había provocado. Ella se arrepintió. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué quiso decir con “Ya veremos si no te vas a arrepentir”?

Caminaba de un lado para otro de la sala muy tensa. Conocía a su ex marido. No era una mala persona, pero, algunas veces, actuaba impulsivamente. Gina no tenía ni idea de lo que Robin podría tener en mente.

Ya se encaminaba hacia su cuarto cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Miró el aparato tirado en el sofá creyendo que era Robin intentando importunarla más. Se giró como una flecha, cogió el aparato, y atendió tomando aire para gritarle algunas palabras nada agradables, pero antes de hablar fue interrumpida por otra voz.

« _Hola, ¿Regina?_ » la voz era femenina

«Sí» respondió la morena, cogida por sorpresa «¿Quién es?»

« _Hola…Regina. Soy yo, Emma_ »

«¿Emma?» preguntó Mills, confusa

« _Yo…Bueno, solo te llamaba para decirte que_ …» Swan vaciló, pero habló _«…me gustaron mucho las flores_ » estaba nerviosa al otro lado de la línea « _Las que me mandaste hoy_ »

Esa vez Gina se sentó en el sofá como una fruta cayendo madura del árbol.

«¿De verdad te gustaron?»

« _Claro. Son hermosas_ »

Gina abrió de nueva esa sonrisa avasalladora. Era una pena que nadie la viera en ese instante. Sus labios temblaron, tímidos, de repente.

«Qué bien. Estoy muy feliz de saber que te gustaron» dijo la morena, alegre

« _Bueno…Era eso. Perdona por molestarte, es que tenía que agradecértelo de alguna manera_ »

«Emma, espera» pidió Mills «Podrías habérmelo agradecido cuando llegué» la ingeniera recordó ver a Emma al final de la tarde. Sabía que se había sentido cohibida para agradecérselo, en realidad, pensaba que no lo iba a hacerlo. Así que, la llamada acabó siendo toda una inmensa sorpresa.

« _Pasa que…en aquel momento yo_ …»

«Emma, no tienes que explicarlo» Regina la interrumpió, hablaba de manera suave «Entiendo perfectamente. Para ser sincera, no esperaba que fueras a agradecérmelo. ¿Leíste la nota que te mandé junto con las rosas?»

 _«¿Si la leí? Oh, sí…Lo leí todo_ » Emma no conseguía controlar su agitada respiración. La morena la escuchaba.

«¿Y te gustó?» preguntó adrede. Swan enrojeció al escuchar la pregunta, se quedó callada por un momento, buscando la respuesta acertada. La morena soltó una ligera risa «No tienes por qué decírmelo»

El silencio de Emma ya respondía a la pregunta.

« _Bien, solo te llamé para eso. Gracias otra vez_ »

«De nada, mi amor» Regina no puedo contenerse. Salió de forma espontánea.

De nuevo un breve silencio, y Emma se despidió

« _Buenas noches Regina_ »

«Buenas noches Emma»

Y Swan colgó

Ahora, la morena aguantaba el teléfono intentando contener la euforia en su interior. Hasta se olvidó del enfado con Robin.

Emma, por su parte, en casa, sentada en su cama, se quedó mirando el dibujo de la morena. Negó varias veces con la cabeza como si estuviese completamente equivocada.

 


	14. Always ends in kiss

Echada sobre las almohadas tiradas en el suelo, Regina abrió los ojos llena de felicidad. Vio el perfil de un cuerpo femenino siendo bañado por la luz que provenía de la chimenea, los largos cabellos dorados caían por su hombro derecho y, a medida que subía su mirada, descubría quién era: Emma Swan velaba su sueño. Sintió la cálida mano tocarle la piel del rostro y como en una película, Gina vio un inusitado brillo envolver la escena. Una sonrisa surgió en los suaves y rosados labios de la rubia, ella quería decir algo: “ _He esperado la vida entera por este momento_ ”. Las puntas de los dedos tocaron sus labios, siempre amó delinear las curvas de aquella boca. Cuando sintió el beso lleno de calma y pasión, su cuerpo ser tomado por el de ella y sus propios brazos acogiendo al amor de su vida, acabó despertando.

Regina dio un tumbo en la cama, con el corazón acelerado, y el edredón todo revuelto. Era temprano, el despertador aún no había tocado. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas deseando volver a ese sueño, en vano. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, difícil de creer. Podía sentir el gusto del beso, ver el rostro de Emma con todo lujo de detalles…Solo quiso que fuera verdad. Pero no podía quejarse, ya que su ex novia se mostraba menos resistente. La morena sonrió por eso. Se le pasó por la cabeza que el sueño podría estar muy cerca de cumplirse. Su corazón continuaba acelerado.

Con buen humor, se levantó, se puso una bata de seda lila y caminó por el apartamento en puntillas, como una niña que no quería despertar a los padres. Llegó a su lugar favorito: la terraza. Abrió las grandes puertas de cristal hacia la vista de la ciudad, vio el sol surgir tímido entre los edificios, mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barandilla. La brisa gélida de la mañana hizo que su piel se estremeciera, de forma parecida ante el toque de Emma en su sueño. Suspiró, cerró los ojos, trayendo a su mente las imágenes del sueño. Estaba jadeando cuando su madre apareció en la sala y la vio.

«¿Despertaste de buen humor, Regina?» la mujer preguntó, saliendo a la terraza. Estaba vestida igual que la hija, pero su bata era gris claro.

«¡Mamá!» Gina se giró bruscamente, tragó en seco. Encontraba increíble cómo su madre conseguía adivinar su estado de ánimo aun estando de espaldas.

«No es necesario que te pongas blanca, querida» le dijo Cora

«¿Ya despertaste?» la hija cruzó los brazos escondiendo los senos ligeramente endurecidos que despuntaban bajo la seda.

«¿Cómo que si ya me levanté? Me he levantado a la hora de siempre. ¡Qué bien que estés de buen humor, así podemos conversar un poco!» Regina regresó a la sala, Cora detrás de ella «¿Qué harás esta noche?»

Regina se paró en mitad del camino. Se giró hacia la madre

«Nada. Por lo menos, nada que yo sepa, vendré para casa»

Cora sonrió levemente

«¡Genial! Entonces, te puedes quedar con Roland mientras yo salgo a un compromiso»

Gina frunció el ceño

«¿Compromiso, señora Cora?» hizo la pregunta un tanto sorprendida

«Sí. Mis amigas del club y yo tenemos un gran compromiso»

«¿Tú y tus amigas del club?» de nuevo cruzó sus brazos «¿A qué casino iréis esta vez?»

«No iremos a ningún casino, cariño»

«Ok, entonces, ¿a qué bingo?»

El vicio de Cora Mills, a veces, irritaba mucho a su hija. La matriarca tenía la manía de salir tres veces a la semana a jugar. Adquirió el hábito justo después de la muerte del marido y parecía empeorar a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Regina sabía que su madre no solo se limitaba al bingo, ya que a veces iba a los casinos, y gastaba mucho dinero.

«Regina, comprende, tu madre necesita diversión, ¿qué daño hace una mujer de mi edad yendo al bingo con sus amigas?»

«Prefiero mil veces que vayas al teatro o al cine que al bingo, mamá»

«Regina, no entiendes…» gesticuló Cora, acercándose a la hija

«No, ni quiero entender» la interrumpió «No vas a salir más de casa por la noche, y punto, mamá» dio la orden

«¡No puedes mandar en mí!» reclamó Cora. Tocó los hombros de la hija «Escucha, querida, solo esta vez, ¿sí? Prometo que es la última» la señora Mills colocaba bien el tejido de la bata de Regina, intentando convencerla. Hacer aquel tipo de promesa era típico de la mujer. Gina no cayó en ella otra vez.

«¡No! ¡Definitivamente, no!»

Y le dio la espalda.

«Ajjj…» rezongó la madre, bajando los brazos insatisfecha «Dulce ilusión pensar que me ibas a dejar. Ni tenía que habértelo comentado»

«Sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en los juegos, ya es hora de que pares. Piensa en el ejemplo que le estás dando a tu nieto» la morena caminaba hacia el cuarto «Ahora, haz algo, prepara el desayuno que yo voy a darme una ducha y prepararme para ir a trabajar, hoy tengo que llegar a la constructora muy bien»

Cora miró a la hija con curiosidad. Desde donde estaba preguntó

«Hum…¿Y por qué tienes que estar bien para trabajar?»

Gina sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

«Pues…para estar bien. Ya sabes, mamá…nos estresamos mucho, así que debemos estar bien» gesticuló demasiado, al igual que antes la madre.

«Por tu cara, no es nada de eso» dijo la madre moviendo negativamente la cabeza «Vamos, Regina, puedes contármelo, ¿qué andas tramando? No me lo puedes esconder»

Por un breve instante, Regina quiso contarle todo lo que estaba planeando con Emma, pero había algo que se lo impedía. La mujer más vieja era más astuta de lo que imaginaba, siempre dando la impresión de saber todo antes que los demás.

La morena se rascó la nuca, resopló hacia la madre y dijo con algo de burla

«¡No es de tu incumbencia, señora Cora Mills!»

Y salió por el pasillo, con la cabeza erguida.

 

Los pisos de la constructora estaban completamente vacíos cuando Regina llegó al edificio aquella mañana, un poco más temprano de lo normal. Estaba todo tranquilo, nadie circulaba por los pasillos. Perfecto para la sorpresa que quería organizar.

Casi media hora más tarde, los trabajadores de la empresa fueron llegando para un día normal de trabajo, incluida Emma Swan que apareció a su hora en punto. Se dirigió a su despacho para dejar sus cosas antes de la reunión diaria, pero, en cuanto cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, se llevó un tremendo susto.

«¿Regina?» dijo la rubia, después de sentir un repentino frío en la boca del estómago al verla. Mills, de piernas cruzadas, sentada en la superficie de la mesa de Swan, sonreía sin enseñar los dientes. Cogió a la arquitecta desprevenida. Emma casi soltó sus cosas al suelo del susto «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste en mi despacho?»

«No dejas la puerta cerrada con llave, es fácil entrar» dijo la morena

Emma mantuvo la distancia, caminando por el despacho sin darle la espalda, como un animal asustado. Dejó sus cosas en el pequeño sofá que allí había. No apartó los ojos de ella, aunque la mirase todo el rato de soslayo.

«¿Qué quieres?» preguntó, casi en un susurro

«Verte» Gina respondió deprisa. Bajó de la mesa, se recolocó la falda y caminó hasta la rubia, segura de sí misma «También vine a ver dónde habías dejado las rosas que te regalé»

«Ahm…Están allí» Emma aprovechó para mirarla de cabeza a los pies. Señaló el mueble al lado del sofá. Las rosas estaban metidas en agua en un alto florero «Ruby me consiguió un florero para ponerlas»

«Ya lo he visto. Son tu reflejo. Sabía que te iban a gustar» Mills, sin perder tiempo, sacó algo del bolsillo del chaleco. Cogió la mano izquierda de Emma y lo colocó encima de su palma «Toma, es para ti» dijo, con mucha seguridad.

Regina le dio dos entradas de cine.

Swan miró las entradas en su mano. Se sorprendió al ver de qué película se trataba.

« _Desayuno con diamantes_ » dijo. Sus ojos brillaron «¿Me estás dando entradas para ir a ver _Desayuno con diamantes_? ¡Es una de mis películas favoritas!» volvió a mirar a Regina

«¡Sí, lo deduje! Cuando fui a tu apartamento, vi un retrato de Audrey Hepburn en la pared de la sala. En cuanto me enteré de la muestra de cine clásico en el centro cultural, y vi el cartel con ella en la portada, no puede reprimirme en comprártelas. Tenía que haberte dado las entradas ayer con las flores, pero me olvidé de meterlas junto con la nota»

Swan no sabía qué decir. Se quedó atontada. Las únicas personas que sabían de su pasión por Audrey Hepburn eran su madre y su hijo, y ahora también Regina.

«¡Wow!» suspiró contenta

«Está bien, confieso que no solo vine a verte o a peguntar por las rosas, vine para esto. Y como casi nunca te veo antes de la reunión, pensé que era mejor que me escondiese antes de que llegaras» Gina junto sus manos que comenzaban a sudar «¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó?»

La rubia decía que sí con la cabeza repetidas veces

«¡Me ha encantado! De verdad. Gracias» sonrió bobaliconamente. Ya no tenía que tener cuidado en esconder los sentimientos.

Gina asintió. El nuevo regalo estaba dado. Al ver la reacción de Emma, sabía que de nuevo la había agradado.

«Espero que te gusté y a Henry también» dijo la morena, girándose para marcharse.

«¿Henry y yo?» preguntó Emma sin entender

La morena la miró por encima del hombro

«Sí. Las entradas son para ti y para él»

Después de una sonrisa, esta vez, resplandeciente y de oreja a oreja, Mills dejó el despacho de Emma.

La arquitecta se quedó parada, pensando. ¿De verdad aquella entrada era para Henry?

 

Más tarde, de regreso en el apartamento de la familia Mills, Regina ayudaba a Roland con los deberes. La madre se sentó  junto al pequeño en el escritorio del cuarto de niño, mientras Cora vagaba por el apartamento, impaciente por no tener permiso para salir. Intentó a toda costa convencer a su hija, pero Regina conocía a la madre que tenía y definitivamente no se iba a dejar engañar esta vez.

«¿Qué más, mi amor?» preguntó Regina al pequeño

«Ya está, mamá» él cerró el cuaderno «¿Puedo ponerme a dibujar ahora?» preguntó mirándola con carita dulce, ella no podía decir que no.

Gina le dio un beso en la cabeza, después acarició sus cabellos de querubín.

«Claro que puedes» sonrió

Alrededor de las siete y media el móvil de Regina sonó. Se levantó de la silla, al lado del hijo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de los pantalones, miró la pantalla. No reconoció el número, pero decidió atender.

«¿Diga?»

«Hola, Regina. Soy yo, Emma» dijo la rubia al otro lado de la línea, deprisa

Mills casi dejó caer el móvil entre sus dedos ante la sorpresa.

«¡Emma! Hola, ¿estás bien?»

«Estoy bien, todo ok» hizo una breve pausa «Te llamo para saber si no te gustaría ir conmigo a ver la película. Es que Henry está hoy con sus abuelos, y no quería ir sola. Me diste dos entradas, creo justo llamarte» dijo Emma de un tirón, antes de arrepentirse

«Emma…Espera. ¿Qué has dicho?» Regina miró de reojo al hijo. Parecía no estar interesado en la conversación, ya que estaba entretenido con una hoja y los lápices de colores derramados por la mesa.

«Te pregunté si te gustaría venir al cine conmigo. ¿Puedes? ¿Te estoy molestando?» la pregunta pareció insegura

Regina no se lo pensó dos veces.

«¡No! ¡Claro que no me molestas! Puedo, sí…Claro que puedo. Dame unos minutos y ya voy. Me voy a arreglar, será rápido, yo…voy a intentar ser rápida» sonrió tanto que los dientes mal le cabían en la boca.

«¡Ah, qué bien, entonces! En media hora paso a recogerte, ¿puede ser?»

«¡Perfecto! En media hora»

«Oh, en media hora»

Pudo escuchar una risa tímida. Ambas hablaban nerviosas como dos adolescentes terriblemente enamoradas en su primera cita.

«¿Sabes dónde es mi apartamento?» fue la última pregunta

«Sí, creo que sí. ¿No te mudaste, no?»

Gina dijo que no con la cabeza como si Emma estuviera delante

«No. No me mudé. Es en el mismo sitio, en el centro de la ciudad»

«Está bien. Entonces, espérame que paso a recogerte»

«¡Sí, ven! Te espero» a Regina solo le faltó saltar de alegría.

Emma colgó. La morena estaba tan eufórica que no sabía por dónde empezar. Salió deprisa del cuarto del hijo, tan contenta que casi chocó con su madre en el pasillo.

Corrió hasta su cuarto, metiéndose en el vestidor, en medio de sus ropas. Tenía que escoger algo decente para verse con Emma, no quería quedar mal de ninguna manera. Se estaba mordiendo su labio inferior de lo ansiosa que estaba escogiendo.

Cora Mills entró en el cuarto de su hija, se quedó apoyada en la puerta del vestidor, observándola. Pero no dijo nada mientras ella escogía uno de sus looks favoritos: blusa de color rosa, falda de cuero negra y zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Se fue cambiando de ropa sin importarle que la madre estuviera mirando. Cora quiso reír, pero se contuvo.

Arreglada, faltaba el maquillaje. Entró en el baño, sacando todo el arsenal de maquillaje de dentro de los cajones, pero, al final, solo se puso lo básico, no podía perder tiempo. A Emma no le importaría aquel detalle.

En pocos minutos, la ingeniera estaba lista. Se estaba terminando de poner las pulseras y el perfume cuando pasó al lado de la madre y le dio instrucciones.

«Mamá, tengo que salir, no sé a qué hora volveré. Pide a la cocinera que le ponga la cena a Roland y tú échale un ojo. Últimamente está muy raro para comer» dijo, saliendo del cuarto, cruzando el apartamento «Ah, y acuéstalo pronto»

Cora Mills, iba detrás, no estaba para nada contenta.

«Regina, ¿a dónde vas?»

La morena se detuvo

«Voy a salir. Al cine»

«¿Y tienes que arreglarte de esta manera? ¿Con quién vas?»

«Con nadie, mamá» se giró y le dio dos besos «Ya estoy atrasada, tengo que bajar»

Regina no se iba a quedar al interrogatorio de la madre. Le dio la espalda, cogió su bolso y llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro.

«Regina, vuelve aquí. No me dejes hablando sola» dijo Cora, pero no sirvió de nada. La hija salió, pero con las prisas, dejó la puerta sin cerrar del todo.

Fuera del edificio, Emma pegó su escarabajo a la acera. Regina, casi a la vez, salía del edificio.

Swan bajó del coche, lo rodeó y la vio acercándose. Se sonrieron espontáneamente al mirarse, y Regina se dio cuenta del estilo más informal de la rubia: toda de negro, pantalones ajustados, chaqueta corta y una camisa por debajo. Todo acentuándole la curvas de su cuerpo.

«¿Me demoré?» preguntó Emma

«Llegaste a la hora» Sonrió Gina

La rubia abrió la puerta del copiloto para que su ex novia entrara. En cuanto lo hizo, cerró con cuidado, dio la vuelta lo más deprisa que pudo y se sentó tras el volante.

El centro cultural de Boston no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Emma y Regina encontraron fácilmente la calle. Era un edificio antiguo, enorme, con una arquitectura muy parecida a la de los teatros de los años cincuenta. Emma adoraba los sitios como aquel. Se podía decir que una “friqui” cuando se trataba de construcciones de aquel tamaño. La ingeniera se dio cuenta al llegar. Curiosamente, la rubia nunca había pasado por ahí, no conocía el sitio. Ante la cara de satisfacción de Emma, Regina se anotó un punto en su batalla por reconquistarla.

Swan compró palomitas y refresco para ella y Regina. Aquel era otro detalle que la morena recordaba de su época de noviazgo, Emma adoraba los aperitivos, y, a veces, no se limitaba solo a cuando veían películas, sino que cualquier momento valía. Regina también se daba cuenta de que su amada estaba abierta, más tranquila con ella, más amable. No parecía algo forzado. Emma era muy transparente. Quizás estaba contenta con los regalos de la morena y se sentía en la obligación de devolvérselo. Mills se controlaba para que su felicidad por estar a su lado no fuera tan visible, sin embargo, sus sonrisas la delataban.

La sesión comenzaría puntalmente, a las 20:15. Tenían algún tiempo para conversar mientras el film no empezaba. Se dirigieron a la gran sala oscura, se sentaron en la parte de arriba, en los asientos de en medio. No había muchos fan del cine clásico esa noche; aparte de ellas, solo había dos parejas y otras tres personas.

Regina le preguntó sobre Henry

«¿Henry no quiso venir?»

«Quiso visitar a los abuelos. Le gusta pasar tiempo con ellos de vez en cuando» respondió Emma, sin resistirse a las palomitas

«Entiendo»

«Nunca has visto esta película, ¿verdad?» preguntó la rubia, girando el rostro hacia ella

«Nunca. La conozco de nombre, es una película muy famosa»

«Sí. Bastante. Es mi favorita de Audrey, creo que es en la que ella está más hermosa»

«Te gusta de verdad ella, por lo que veo»

«Por lo menos más que Elvis» Emma se rio. También le arrancó una sonrisa a Regina «Creo que después de la peli también a ti te va a gustar »

Regina asintió, mirando a la rubia de lado. Para ser sincera con ella misma, poco le importaba la película que iban a ver. Estaba al lado de Emma y aquello bastaba. Se sentía feliz por haber sido llamada por la rubia. Notaba un gran paso en la relación que quería construir para las dos. Intentando comportase, la morena se colocó mejor en la silla y repitió lo que Swan no dejaba de hacer: comer palomitas.

La película comenzó. La sala se quedó aún más oscura. La primera escena del film mostraba a la protagonista mirando el escaparate de una famosa joyería de Nueva York. Regina se identificó con los vestidos de fiesta de la mujer.

«Me gusta su ropa» dijo tras un sorbo de refresco

«Va a usar ese vestido muchas veces a lo largo de la película, créeme» dijo Emma riendo

Al final, Regina acabó metiéndose en la película y se quedó concentrada en la pantalla, apenas parpadeaba. Solo perdió la concentración cuando Emma comenzó a palpar el brazo del asiento en que estaba buscando el vaso de refresco y, sin querer, le tocó la mano. Con el susto las dos se miraron. Gina enrojeció. Swan retiró la mano al momento.

Intentando fingir, Emma giró el rostro hacia delante, y encontró el refresco en el otro brazo del asiento. Volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez de reojo, dándose cuenta de que ella miraba la película o al menos lo aparentaba.

A su lado, Mills estaba, por dentro, que se subía por las paredes, pensando: _“¡Cielos! Esto es una cita”_ Con ese pensamiento, pasó el tiempo restante quieta, esperando que la cálida mano de Swan tocara la suya de nuevo, pero no sucedió.

Cuando la protagonista de la película le cantó _Moon River_ al galán, Emma sonrió. Fue casi involuntario. Regina, que en ese momento la miraba de reojo, solo consiguió amarla aún más.

El film acabó y la rubia aún suspiraba.

Para Emma, el tiempo se había ido volando. Para Regina, un poco menos.

La morena se sintió estúpida por no haber podido arrancarle a la rubia algo más contundente que el roce de manos. Necesitaba probarse que Emma la había llamado con otra intención, no se sentía conforme.

Emma comenzó a hablar sobre la película en cuanto salieron de la sala de cine.

«Ahm…Entonces, ¿qué tal la película?»

«¡Genial! Me gustó, me gustó mucho» Mills respondió. Se encaminaron hacia fuera del centro cultural, habían comido palomitas y endulzado la boca con refresco, fue un programa peculiar. Hacía tiempo que no hacían eso solas o con otros amigos. La mayoría de las veces había sido con los hijos, y ambas se dieron cuenta de ese detalle. Necesitaban repetirlo «Tengo que darte las gracias, fuiste muy amable al invitarme a venir contigo» Regina mantenía sus manos a las espaldas mientras caminaban.

«No fue nada. Llamarte era lo más justo, fuiste tú quien compró las entradas» Emma metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Salieron a la acera. La temperatura había caído durante el tiempo en que habían estado en el cine. Ante el frío, Regina se abrazó, restregándose los brazos con urgencia.

«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo ha enfriado!» reclamó Regina Mills

La rubia la vio, y deprisa, se quitó la chaqueta para envolverla, colocándola por encima de sus hombros.

«Espera, Regina. Toma, póntela»

La morena se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

«No, Emma. Vas a sentir frío»

«Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí» le aseguró Emma

Mirando hacia ella como una total inocente, Regina estuvo a punto de estremecerse y no solo eso, a punto de todo: abrazarla, apretarla, besarla, hasta declararse deseó.

Rápidamente llegaron al coche. Emma le abrió la puerta como una perfecta “caballero” una vez más.

Ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo, la morena se creyó con derecho a prolongar esa cita, pero Swan no lo creía así.

«Estoy pensando…Palomitas y refresco no es la cena ideal, ¿qué te parece ir a cenar algún por aquí cerca?» sugirió en cuanto hubo entrado en el coche.

Emma la miró, frunció el ceño. No interpretó bien la propuesta.

«¿Cómo? ¿Cenar?»

«¿No quieres?» Gina tuvo miedo al ver cómo la miraba. No obtuvo respuesta y sí una mirada como diciéndole que entendía sus segundas y hasta terceras intenciones.

«No…No…Yo…Tengo que volver a casa, Regina. No es una buena idea» de repente Swan se puso nerviosa.

Emma, con el paso del tiempo, adquirió poder en sus ojos, ellos hablaban por ella.

«Está bien, disculpa» la morena respondió en voz baja inmediatamente. Se arrepintió de la idea. Tenía que haberse quedado callada. Por lo visto, sus entradas tenían que ser menos invasivas, pero no podía controlarse. Veía la posibilidad de reconquistar al amor de su vida cada vez más cercana. En aquel instante, tragó en seco y se puso el cinto de seguridad, girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

Emma la llevó de vuelta a casa. No dijeron absolutamente nada durante el trayecto entero. Paró en la puerta del edificio de Regina, esperando a que ella saliera pronto del coche.

«Entregada, Regina» por su parte, Emma despertó a la realidad de lo que había hecho. Comenzó a arrepentirse de haberla llamado.

«Disculpa, de nuevo» dijo Mills. Consiguió mirar a Emma, que, por su parte, miraba hacia delante, invadida por aquel recelo que siempre la poseía cuando volvían a hablarse «Pensé que no te ibas a ofender si íbamos a algún otro sitio. Podríamos relajarnos, ha sido una noche muy agradable. Me sorprendiste llamándome para que fuera contigo. Has sido amable. Pensé que te gustaría charlar un rato más»

«¿Y tenía que ser en otro lugar? ¿Un restaurante? ¿Un bar?» dijo Swan

«Podría ser hasta en tu coche si quisieses. Solo quería prolongar ese tiempo contigo»

Emma bajó al cabeza. Cerró los ojos

«Pero no te llamé para eso. Quieres forzar algo que yo no quiero»

«¿Qué no quieres, Emma? ¿De qué estás hablando?»

La rubia suspiró

«Ya lo sabes…No deberías obligarme…»

«No te estoy obligando» Regina soltó el cinto, se acercó a Emma

«Lo estás malinterpretando todo. Solo hemos ido al cine» Swan giró el rostro hacia ella finalmente

«No te estoy forzando a nada, pensé que estábamos teniendo…»

Emma completó por ella

«Una cita. ¿Es eso?»

La morena parpadeó varias veces. Se calló un momento y encontró la pregunta correcta que quería hacerle

«¿Y si así fuese? ¿Te quejarías?»

«No lo sé»

Los ojos de Emma ardían, la boca amenazaba con empezar a temblar.

«Entonces, ¿por qué me tienes tanto miedo? No quiero convertirte en mi cena, ni quiero después llevarte a un cuarto de hotel. Solo necesitaba estar un rato más a tu lado. Me has dado muchas razones hoy para quererlo, Emma»

«Estás jugando sucio» susurró

«No. De ninguna manera. Te dejé claro  lo que quiero hace dos días. Eres consciente de eso» Gina se acercó más a su rostro, le tocó la mejilla con su mano. Swan no ofrecía resistencia «¿Quieres saber una cosa?» sintió deseo de hablar sobre aquello, si podía arrancarle una prueba más a Emma, era ese el momento «Soñé contigo esta noche. Un sueño increíble. Pretendía mandarte rosas rojas…y una nota contándote el sueño. Fue todo tan bonito, tan real, tan intenso. Me decías algo en el sueño…que habías esperado la vida entera por aquel momento. Quise tanto que fuera de verdad, que estuviese pasando…Pues es así como yo me siento, loca por ese momento»

Emma no tenía salida, sufría por dentro una innegable duda, sin embargo, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol, al igual que Regina. Cerró despacio los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, Swan luchaba para contenerlas.

Mills no podía quedarse dentro ese deseo, acercó su rostro y rozó sus labios con los mismos que vio en su sueño, ahora reales. Suavemente, comenzó el beso; primero el labio superior, después el inferior. Emma no se resistió, respondió lentamente, poco a poco, las lenguas se encontraron, se rozaron, bailaron, se unieron en un tenue calor. Un beso inolvidable, Duró más de lo que esperaban.

Después del intercambio mutuo de cariños, las narices rozándose, las manos que acariciaban las mejillas, Gina lo interrumpió. Había conseguido lo que quería por esa noche. Se apartó de ella, abrió la puerta y le dio una última mirada, vio que la Emma que estaba ahí era igual que la de su sueño. Eso la hizo sonreír.

«Buenas noches» dijo Emma, sentada de lado en el asiento, viéndola salir de coche

«Buenas noches, mi amor» replicó la morena

Emma la vio cerrar la puerta y caminar por la acera. Llegó a la sencilla conclusión de que nada valdría, todo lo que hicieran con buenas intenciones acabaría en beso. Lo peor para ella era que el beso de Regina había sido lo mejor que había experimentado en la vida, ese hecho no había cambiado.

 

Regina entró en su casa haciendo poco ruido, cerró la puerta de la sala y se pegó a ella, suspirando de amores. Estaba recuperando la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la chaqueta de Emma, se olvidó  devolvérsela. Se la quitó con gran cuidado, la olió, sintiendo su perfume, era muy dulce.

Estaba caminando hacia su cuarto con ella en la mano, cuando de una esquina su hijo apareció corriendo y riendo. El niño se chocó con la madre.

«¡Mamá!» dijo él, agarrándose a sus piernas

«Cariño, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?» preguntó, extrañada por eso. Miraba al pequeño, pero no sería él el que le respondería…y sí su ex marido «¿Robin?» venía de la misma dirección de Roland. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cuándo llegó? Se preguntó. La alegría de la noche se esfumó de un segundo a otro ante su presencia en la casa.

 


	15. And I'll go just for you

«Hola Regina» dijo Robin mientras se acercaba. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, tocó su rostro con sus dos manos y selló sus labios con los suyos. La morena no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo.

«Robin, ¿puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó ella, después de limpiarse la boca con la mano y hacer una amarga mueca.

«¿Otra vez con esas? ¿Qué otra cosa haría aquí, Regina?» dijo irónico «He venido a ver a mi hijo, verte a ti» él sonrió otra vez., cogió a Roland en brazos y jugando, despeinó los cabellos del niño.

«¿A esta hora? Podrías haber avisado» Regina miraba al ex marido con total reprobación «¿Dónde está mi madre? ¡Cora!» la llamó ella, pero parecía que Cora Mills no estaba en el apartamento

«Tu madre no está» respondió él

«¿Qué?»

«Tuvo que salir»

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Mi madre dejó a Roland solo?

«En realidad no. Se fue después de llegar yo. Ya hace un rato»

«¿A dónde fue?»

Robin puso a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo

«Ve al cuarto a jugar con aquel dinosaurio que te he traído, hijo» dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Regina. El niño dijo que sí y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolos solos «Cálmate, querida. Tu madre no le haría daño alguno a nuestro hijo mientras estás fuera»

Mills apartó las manos de él bruscamente, no quería que la tocase de ninguna manera, odiaba cuando tenía esa actitud. Robin no estaba nada contento con la reacción de su ex mujer.

«Dime solo a dónde fue mi madre» preguntó, visiblemente alterada

«¿No lo sabes? ¿No te lo imaginas?» las preguntas esta vez eran irónicas «¿A qué lugares le gusta ir a tu madre por la noche?»

Gina no tuvo que pensar mucho. Cora aprovecharía la presencia del yerno en el apartamento para irse a jugar.

«No me lo puedo creer. ¡No podía hacerlo! Se lo había prohibido» la mujer se enfadó. Colocó las manos en su cintura, y comenzó a andar de un lado para el otro enfrente de él.

«Querida, no deberías preocuparte tanto, cuánto más tiempo pase tu madre fuera de casa, mejor. A propósito, creo que ya es hora de que Roland y tú os mudéis. Tener a tu madre cerca de él no es bueno»

Gina se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

«No me voy a mudar. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Mi madre tiene un vicio, estoy intentando ayudarla, pero es peor de lo que pensaba»

«Siempre es peor de lo que se imagina. Cálmate. Estás algo nerviosa, creo que es mejor que te sientes, ven» él dio un paso hacia delante y cogió su mano

«¡No, Robin, suéltame!» Regina apartó la mano y se irritó más «¿Me vas a decir de una vez a qué has venido?»

«Ya te lo he dicho, a ver a mi hijo y a ti. ¿O ahora vas a prohibir que lo visite?»

«No, no tienes prohibido visitarlo, pero me gustaría que me avisarás cuando vas a venir. Al menos, así no me llevaré desagradables sorpresas»

Él se puso serio

«No deberías tratarme de esa forma. Soy el padre de tu hijo»

«Pues entonces actúa como su padre y no como si todavía estuviésemos casados. Tienes que meterte en la cabeza que estamos separados»

«Separados porque tú quieres. No he firmado el divorcio»

«Porque tienes esperanzas de algo que no va a pasar, Robin, Ríndete»

Él cerró los puños

«Está bien» refunfuñó. Se acercó más a ella. La morena lo miraba con la cabeza alta, sin miedo. Quería que se marchase, era mucho atrevimiento venir a su apartamento para enfrentársele, pensaba ella «Además de venir a buscar a mi hijo, mañana tengo que resolver unas cosas aquí en Boston. ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo llevaras a la estación al final de la tarde»

«¿Cómo?»

«Lo que has oído, vine a buscarlo aprovechando que tengo unos asuntos con un cliente, mañana por la noche vuelvo a Nueva York, pretendo llevarme a Roland conmigo para pasar el fin de semana con él»

Gina dudó por un momento, lo pensó

«Pero, ¿tiene que ser este fin de semana, Robin?»

«¿Por qué no? Le va a gustar estar un poco conmigo, lo voy a llevar a pasear, y tú, que yo sepa, no  has hecho eso, prefieres salir solo que llevarlo contigo»

La ingeniera torció la boca

«Tuve que salir hoy, sí, pero Roland no podía venir conmigo. Estuve con él antes, hicimos los deberes juntos. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con mi hijo, mi madre es testigo de eso»

«Sí, lo puedo ver, Regina» rezongó el hombre «¿Y puedo saber a dónde fuiste para no poder llevarte contigo a Roland?»

Regina empalideció. Tragó saliva, pero ni por esas perdió la compostura.

«No, porque no es de tu incumbencia»

El ex marido la miró enfurecido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hijo apareció en una esquina como bichito asustado

«¿Están peleando?» preguntó el pequeño

«No, mi amor» Regina lo vio, y caminó hacia él para cogerlo en brazos «No, mi vida, no. Mamá y papá solo estaban conversando un poco» ella le acarició el rostro. Robin, de donde estaba, observó la escena de soslayo.

«Espero que mañana lo lleves» le dijo él a Regina

«Está bien. Mañana por la tarde te lo llevo, no te preocupes y, por favor, ten cuidado con él, aún es pequeño, tengo miedo de que lo pase algo»

«Vas a dejar tu hijo con su padre, no con un extraño, Regina» dijo apretando los dientes. Odiaba cuando Mills demostraba que no confiaba en él. Se enfadó aún más.

«Tu padre ya se marcha, amor, dale un beso y después a la cama» dijo Gina soltando al niño que corrió hacia Robin. El pequeño lo abrazó por las piernas, hasta donde alcanzaba, el padre lo cogió en brazos y se despidió. Mientras, Gina acarició la chaqueta de Emma, dejada en el brazo del sofá.

«Ok, muchachote, haz lo que tu madre ha dicho, a la cama. Mañana nos vemos» Robin le dio un último beso en la mejilla

La morena caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para su ex marido. Lo esperó, y él, al pasar, no dejó de mirarla como siempre lo hacía, como si aún la amara, lo que era un hecho.

No se dieron las buenas noches, ni ella le devolvió la mirada.

Al cerrar la puerta, Gina, suspiró aliviada, aun así, en el fondo, estaba preocupada por el día siguiente.

 

Al llegar a la empresa esa mañana, Emma esperaba encontrarse a Emma en el despacho, sentada sobre su mesa, con las piernas cruzadas, mirada seductora y algún otro regalo en las manos. Pensar eso era bastante pretenciosos por su parte, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que así fuera.

Exactamente como imaginó, Emma abrió la puerta del despacho y vio a Mills sentada sobre la mesa, de piernas cruzadas. La diferencia era que en el rostro de la ingeniera no estaba esa mirada seductora, en sus manos no había regalo alguno y de sus hombros colgaba, en su lugar de su acostumbrado blazer, cierta chaqueta oscura que conocía muy bien.

Swan cerró la puerta y se acercó, esta vez sin ningún recelo. Se detuvo frente a ella.

«Olvidé devolvértela anoche» la ingeniera bajó de la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros de la rubia, como ella lo había hecho la noche anterior «Gracias por haberme dado calor. Me sentí tan bien con ella que me olvidé que la llevaba puesta» ella sonrió cuando Emma se dio la vuelta para verla.

«¡Qué bien!» Swan soltó sus cosas encima de la mesa, volvió hacia la morena. Intercambiaron miradas. Intentando ser amable, Emma preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza «¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí» Gina mintió «Muy bien» forzó una sonrisa

Emma presintió algo raro

«¿Estás segura?»

«Hm. ¿Y tú? ¿Soñaste con la película?»

«Casi nada. Cuando Henry no está en casa no suelo dormirme pronto»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«La costumbre de esperar que él se meta en mi cama en medio de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla» Dejó escapar una sonrisa

«Sí, sé lo que es, Roland siempre hace lo mismo. Sobre todo cuando llueve, tiene miedo a los truenos» dijo la morena

Gina, de repente, se acercó a Emma y le rozó el lazó de la corbata. No la estaba mirando a los ojos, parecía avergonzada, abatida, incluso triste. Por dentro, se sentía preocupada, su cara dejaba ver sus problemas domésticos; Robin, su madre y su hijo. A Swan no le extrañó la cercanía, la verdad, esperaba, quién sabe, un beso. Quiso abrazarla, acariciarle el rostro, sin embargo, al ver la expresión vacía de la mujer que tenía delante, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

«¿Regina?» la llamó. La morena alzó la mirada «¿Qué pasa?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Qué pasa?»

«Nada. ¿Por qué?»

«No pareces estar bien»

Rápidamente, Emma se acordó de la noche anterior, la conversación de ambas dentro del coche, las palabras que le dijo a Regina. Quizás la morena estuviese herida, pero ¿sería por esa situación? Al notar la forma en la que estaba actuando, distraída y lenta, Swan la miraba esperando una explicación. Vio a la ingeniera suspirar pesadamente, acariciarle el cuello y después apartarse de ella.

«Vine a devolverte la chaqueta y verte un rato, hoy voy a estar todo el día fuera, voy a la isla a visitar las obras» cambió de tema

«Entonces, gracias» Emma sonrió, dándose la vuelta hacia la mesa. Si Regina no quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba, ella no insistiría.

Mills abrió la puerta para salir, pero primero se despidió con un saludo con la mano, al que Emma respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Hizo un real esfuerzo por no pensar en la verdadera razón de su abatimiento, el gran problema es que el esfuerzo duró el día entero.

 

En la estación, Regina llegaba atrasada con respecto a la hora acordada con Robin. El tren estaba casi listo para salir cuando cruzaron corriendo el gran hall. Ella iba con la mochila del niño en un brazo y lo agarraba con el otro. Robin los esperaba, visiblemente impaciente cerca de la puerta de embarque. Cuando los vio llegar, le dirigió a ella una mirada nada paciente.

«Disculpa el atraso, Robin. ¿El tren ya salió?» preguntó Regina, casi sin respiración

El padre cogió a su hijo por la mano.

«Todavía no, pero lo hará pronto» miró a Roland «¿Vamos, hijo?»

El pequeño asintió con un dedo en la boca. Tiró un besó hacia la madre mientras Robin recibía de ella la mochila.

«Bien, ahí está todo. Le hice un sándwich por si le entraba hambre en el viaje» avisó Regina

«No tenías que haberte preocupado. En el tren sirven la cena» dijo el hombre «Ya nos vamos»

«Claro. Buen viaje»

Robin quiso besarla en la cara, pero esta vez, evitó hacerlo. Regina le tiró un beso a su hijo, apenas tuvo tiempo el pequeño de decirle ciao. Los dos salieron por la puerta, y se perdieron entre medio de las personas que subían junto con ellos.

Después de que los dos se hubiesen ido, ella se quedó allí un tiempo, de pie,  mirando el vaivén de los vagones, sin saber qué hacer. Sola y enfadada, no quería regresar a casa. Estaba molesta con Cora. Su vieja madre había llegado tarde la noche anterior, mucho después de que Robin se hubiese ido del apartamento. En el poco tiempo que estuvo en su casa durante el día, intentó evitarla lo máximo posible, no se hablaron. Su razón para regresar se estaba marchando con su padre, Regina no sabía que  haría por el resto de la noche y en todo el fin de semana que tenía por delante.

Abrazándose a sí misma, la mujer salió cabizbaja, regresó a su coche. Ya había anochecido.

La estación South Boston quedaba a pocas calles del edificio donde vivía Emma Swan con su hijo. Una idea se le pasó por la mente. Pero le llevó tiempo reflexionar si valdría la pena, tenía miedo de ir hasta la amada, pero acabó no haciendo caso de ese recelo por pura obstinación.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Mills tocó el timbre del apartamento de Swan dos veces seguidas, tragando saliva debido al nerviosismo que normalmente no tenía. ¿Y si Emma la echaba? ¿Y si Emma se ponía borde por verla ahí? ¿Y si Emma estaba evasiva de nuevo? Regina comenzaba a torturarse, entonces la rubia abrió la puerta.

«¿Tú?» dijo, y al contrario que las otras veces, no frunció el ceño

«Disculpa que te moleste, Emma» Regina tomó aire «Es que estoy algo perdida» vaciló un momento «Creo que…Es…¿Puedo hablar un rato contigo?»

Swan no entendió. Miro a la morena de arriba abajo, notó aquella misma expresión vacía de esa mañana y se decidió

«Eh…Puedes. Entra» Emma se apartó para dejarla entrar. Mills pisó el apartamento como la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Emma cerró la puerta tras ellas, se cruzó de brazos y la miró curiosa, caminando hacia ella.

«Perdóname por aparecer así, en tu cada, de la nada. No logré pensar en otra persona, en otro sitio»

Gina la miró afligida

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Creo que son cosas de mi cabeza, no quería volver a casa. Me siento rara»

«Me di cuenta de que estabas diferente esta mañana»

«Sí»

Sabiendo que no mentía, Emma señaló el sofá de la sala

«Siéntate»

Regina asintió, haciendo lo sugerido

«¿Henry no está?» preguntó la morena

«Me pidió pasar el fin de semana con mis padres. Van a llevarlo mañana a pescar. Le encanta salir de pesca»

«¡Qué gracia!»

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, Emma, amablemente, le ofreció algo de beber

«¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Agua? ¿O un zumo? ¿Ya cenaste?»

«No, no. No quiero nada, gracias. Se me quita el hambre cuando estoy preocupada» Gina suspiró

«¿Preocupada? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

Swan casi iba a preguntar si todo era por la pasada noche en el cine y en el coche. Al final Regina habló

«Ah, mi ex marido…Mi madre…me vuelven loca»

«¿Te peleaste con ellos?»

«Con Robin sí. Quiero decir…más o menos. Pero siempre es así, todavía no entiende que estamos separados. Quiere volver conmigo»

«Puedo imaginar lo complicado que es» dijo Emma, intentando ser comprensiva

«¿Puedes?»

«Un poco. Solo me he casado una vez y antes de que muriera no peleábamos»

«Entonces, tuviste suerte. No tengo dudas de que he decidido bien al separarme, lo que pasa es que siempre que lo veo todo es malo. No lo amo, nunca lo amé» Gina soltó

«¿Y por qué te casaste con él entonces?»

«Creo que porque quería quedarme embarazada. Creo, no, estoy segura de que fue por eso. Vi en Robin un hombre amable, tranquilo, un padre perfecto. Sigue siendo un buen padre, pero en lo demás cambió»

«Debe ser porque tú también has cambiado»

«Sí, me doy cuenta de que no debí hacer lo que hice, nunca debí haber comenzado a salir con él»

«Por lo menos ahora tienes un hijo. Tienes lo que tanto querías»

«Es verdad. Y es eso también lo que me deja mal. No me gusta cuando Roland está lejos de mí»

«Creo que lo quieres decir es que no te gusta cuando Roland está con él» dijo Emma

«Exactamente»

Regina señaló que sí. Aún  no había hablado de la madre. Emma, bastante solícita e interesada en saber más sobre la vida de la mujer que amaba, se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Le preguntó sobre Cora, de la que recordaba poco, y lo que sabía era más sobre la personalidad de la vieja señora. Mills le contó todo, desde la muerte del padre hasta el vicio que la madre tenía. Se fue haciendo tarde. Las dos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Al final se quedaron sin tema de conversación.

La morena, entonces, decidió que no debía seguir acaparando los oídos de Emma, se sentía un poco mejor.

«Tengo que volver a casa. Te he acaparado suficiente hoy. Disculpa, Emma» dijo Mills, mientras se levantaba

Emma hizo lo mismo, mirándola con mirada firme

«No fue nada. Me hubiera aburrido mucho si no hubieses aparecido. Estaría viendo algunas de esas comedias en la tele, riendo de los chistes sin gracia»

«O viendo alguna película antigua» Regina recordó el gusto de la rubia por los clásicos «¿No? Bien, creo que sé que voy a regalarte la próxima vez»

«¿Una película? Deberías dejar de mimarme con esas cosas. Me voy a malacostumbrar»

«Pues que sea. No me importa. Lo hago con placer» la morena se encogió de hombros «Bueno, ya me voy…»

Cuando Regina se dio la vuelta, Emma la agarró por el brazo

«Espera, Regina» la ingeniera se sorprendió, sintió la fuerza de la mano de Swan y enrojeció. Dándose cuenta de que había exagerado, Emma casi retrocedió, pero no, permaneció mirándola desconcertada. Ambas sintieron una atracción irresistible, ninguna de las dos quiso tomar la iniciativa. Regina, temiendo la reacción de ella; Swan, por miedo e inseguridad. Pero ambas necesitaban experimentar la sensación de un beso. Esa vez, Emma se atrevió a separar los cabellos de Regina y, deprisa, le posó un delicado beso en los labios. Gina se dejó besar,¡ claro que lo haría! A los pocos segundos, estando segura de la actitud de la compañera, correspondió con ardor, y en breve, colocó sus manos en los cabellos dorados, despeinándolos. La propia rubia pasó el beso reprimiendo el deseo que sentía. Se separó. Soltó a la morena. Se giró para limpiarse la boca y habló «¿Vas a volver a tu casa?»

Mills, boquiabierta apenas pudo responder

«Yo…Yo…No sé. No, lo sé, sí…Voy»

La ingeniera sacudió la cabeza, torció los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa, fue cuando Emma se giró hacia ella

«Entonces, bien»

Emma pasó por su lado completamente avergonzada, abrió la puerta del apartamento, un poco mareada.

Regina tan perdida como ella la siguió con la mirada. Recuperada, caminó hacia la puerta.

Antes de cruzar, preguntó llena de esperanza

«¿Podemos vernos mañana?»

Swan señaló que no

«No voy a estar aquí mañana. No en Boston. Belle me llamó y me pidió que pasara el día en la casa de la colina. Salgo temprano» Swan se refería a la enorme mansión que Robert Gold le había construido a la esposa en lo alto de la colina a las afueras de la ciudad. No era mentira. Había recibido la invitación por teléfono y solo iba porque su mejor amiga se lo había implorado.

La morena se ensombreció en ese mismo instante. Tuvo que aceptarlo. Era la segunda vez que Emma le daba claras señales de rendición a sus sentimientos y después retrocedía. La situación comenzaba a ser frustrante.

«Claro. Buenas noches, Emma» y no esperó por la respuesta, solo salió.

La rubia cerró, apoyó la cabeza en la madera, odiándose a sí misma. Ya no podía aguantar más, aún la amaba y lo dejó bien claro al tomar la iniciativa del beso. Se tragó el llanto, el orgullo y el deseo de correr tras Regina por los pasillos del edificio. Ya no soportaría contenerse más delante de ella. Si pasaba otra vez, se dejaría ir, independientemente del rencor del pasado.

 

El sábado por la mañana, Zelena visitaba a su prima y juntas disfrutaban de un desayuno bien opulento en la mesa del comedor del apartamento de la Mills.

Cora aún dormía, seguramente había llegado tarde la noche del viernes y no se levantaría tan temprano. Despreocupada por eso, Regina le contaba a Zelena los últimos acontecimientos, en especial sobre Emma. La prima, que prestaba atención a la conversación con un pedazo de tarta de manzana en el plato, no daba crédito a la historia, digna de una película, que le estaba contando la ingeniera.

«¡Jesús, Regina! ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo se estará sintiendo ella?» preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo del dulce

«Sé que aún me ama. Tengo más certeza de eso cada vez que nos besamos» a Regina le falto poner los ojos en blanco al recordar su último rozar de labios.

«¿Estás segura? ¿No piensas que esos besos, muy en el fondo, pueden tener un sabor a venganza? Lo quieras o no,  ella sufrió mucho, puede perfectamente pagarte con la misma moneda. No hay nada más temible que una mujer traicionada» comentó Zel

«No puede ser, Zel. Veo sus ojos. A pesar de todo, me ama, lo quiere tanto como yo. El pasado está ahí, Pero le prometí que sería paciente e iría hasta el infierno si fuera necesario. No voy a rendirme»

«Te arrepientes mucho de lo que pasó, ¿no?»

«Sí, cada día que pasa, cada vez que la veo me culpo»

«Vas a necesitar más que eso para reconquistarla. No solo será con flores, películas y besos. Le tienes que demostrar lo arrepentida que estás, ¿lo sabes, no?»

«¿Acaso no se da cuenta?»

«Puede ser que sí. Pero guiándome por los casos que tengo en la consulta, este tipo de mujer no da el brazo a torcer de un día a otro. Lo va a evitar hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas» dijo la psicóloga

«Entonces, es por eso que, de repente, se cierra»

«Probablemente»

Regina daba vueltas a la cucharilla de café pensando.

«¿Sabes que a pesar de ser complicado me ha acabado gustando este juego? En serio, me gusta ver cómo queda conmovida cuando le digo lo que siento»

«Debes parar de ser masoquista»

«No soy masoquista. Solo quiero ser feliz, y estoy segura de que solo lo conseguiré con ella»

«Díselo a ella»

«¿Hoy?»

«Cuando la veas de nuevo. Si, como dices,  las palabras le llegan muy adentro, comienza a jugar esa baza, Gina»

Mills quiso seguir el consejo de la prima, pero Emma no estaba en Boston aquel día en que podría haber sido una oportunidad para verla.

«Lo malo es tener que esperar todo en fin de semana»

«¿Por qué?»

«Ayer cuando estuve en su casa, me dijo que iría a la casa de Robert, a visitar a Belle. No sé por qué, pero no me lo creí mucho»

«Si Belle es su mejor amiga, no tiene por qué mentir, debe haber ido» Zelena terminó finalmente el pedazo de tarta. Vio la cara que la prima ponía, y le sugirió «Regina, ¿por qué no vas tras ella?»

«¿Yo? ¿Qué dices?»

«Sí, tras ella. Ve hasta la casa de la pareja perfecta ya que Emma está allí. Sabes dónde es, ¿no?»

«Zelena, yo…No puedo llegar a la casa de otros solo porque Emma esté allí» consideró la idea un tanto absurda

«¿Cuál es el problema? Robert y Belle son lo de menos. Inventa una excusa, que estabas pasando por allí y quisiste saludar. No entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? Aquel sitio es lo bastante grande, podrían estar un rato a solas y entonces le dices lo que tengas que decirle»

A Regina empezó a gustarle la idea.

«Pensándolo bien, puede ser» movió la cabeza

«Pues entonces…Hazlo» Zel abrió animada sus ojos azules «En tu lugar, ya me estaría arreglando para salir»

«Pero…pero…¿Ahora? ¿En este momento?»

«¡Sí, ahora, en este momento!»

Queriendo seguir el consejo de la prima, Regina se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y corrió apresada hasta su cuarto. Zelena se echó a reír. Si salía bien, pensaría cobrarle por el servicio de Cupido que acababa de darle.

 

En veinte minutos, Regina se arregló, cogió el coche y salió de Boston, animada por la prima. Si era recibida bien o mal por Robert y Belle, le daba igual, solo quería ver a Emma.

Su Lexus recorrió la distancia a una velocidad por encima de los límites de la carretera. Para suerte de Regina, los sábados no había tanta vigilancia. Terminó el viaje bien. Cruzó las verjas de la propiedad, pasó por la alameda de árboles de la entrada y llegó hasta la fachada de la mansión, viendo aparcado cerca el coche de Swan. En cuanto paró, salió de prisa de su vehículo, cruzó un círculo de piedras que rodeaban la fuente en medio del jardín, y antes de que pudiese tocar en la puerta del caserón, el rico dueño del lugar abrió la puerta, al ver que la ingeniera y amiga había venido.

«¡Pero miren quién apareció…!» Robert le sonrió. Justo detrás, apareció Belle.

«¡Regina!» dijo sorprendida

Y para su alegría, tras Belle, quien más le importaba, Emma.

«¡Hola!» fue el “hola” más sonriente que había dado en su vida, y ese saludo solo era para Emma.

 


	16. We deserve a brand new start

Lo primero que Emma percibió al ver a Regina fue la agitación de su pecho. A pesar de que verla ya no era tan desestabilizador, la estremeció por dentro. Esto pasaba desde el día en que le había dicho que no se rendiría y, ahora más que nunca, esa calurosa sonrisa evidenció todas las intenciones que debían existir en esa cabecita morena.

Regina no parecía para nada incómoda por haberse presentado ahí. Había llegado hermosa, bien arreglada, en ropas de invierno, con una intrigante decisión en la mirada. Emma tuvo dificultad para dejar de mirarla y, cuando la vio subir los pocos escalones para darle un abrazo a Robert y a Belle, abrió una sonrisa para ella que no supo controlar. El matrimonio Gold no se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre las dos, por lo visto, tendrían que disimular que tenían algo más íntimo que la relación mantenida en la constructora.

Los dueños de la casa se alegraron de recibir una visita más. Finalmente las dos se saludaron, sin embargo, no fue nada más que un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla. Aprovecharon eso para rozarse. Sintieron el perfume de la otra, el calor de las manos. Si no fuese por Robert se quedarían mirándose hasta el anochecer.

«¡Menos mal que viniste, Regina!» dijo él dándole palmaditas en la espalda «Casi no me lo creía cuando me dijeron que estabas en la verja»

«Ya, estaba por la zona y decidí entrar a saludar» de nuevo miró a Emma, después volvió a centrar su atención en Robert

«Me he cansado de invitarte a venir. Empezaba a creer que no te había gustado cuando viniste a la boda»

«Siempre hay una primera vez, Gold. En ese caso la segunda. Tu propiedad es hermosa, me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero sabes cómo es mi vida, tengo un hijo que cuidar» respondió, gesticulando

«¿Y él? Tu hijo, ¿por qué no ha venido?»

«Ah, Roland fue a pasar el fin de semana con su padre a Nueva York»

«Le encantaría este sitio, hay mucho espacio para correr» dijo Belle

«Es verdad. Ya le he dicho a Belle que deberíamos adoptar algunos niños para no desaprovechar el espacio» bromeó Robert «Cualquier día Emma traerá también a Henry para que nos visite»

Todos miraron a la rubia. Ella asintió

«Estoy segura de que le encantará, como mínimo diría: “Mamá, esto parece un hotel”»

Rieron mientras entraban a la sala donde imperaba el lujo.

La decoración era muy diferente a la que Mills había visto el día de la boda. Ahora, el recinto estaba repleto de muebles victorianos, era un espacio tan grande que su apartamento cabría fácilmente allí dentro. Belle contó que había escogido cada objeto de decoración ella misma, Gina concluyó que la chica tenía buen gusto. Robert hizo lo que solía: hacer ostentación de sus bienes para impresionar, menos mal que la ingeniera ya lo conocía, pues así disimularía cuando la aburrida conversación comenzase. Y no hubo otra, el hombre comenzó a hablar por los codos de cada obra de arte que poseía, desde los cuadros colgados en la pared hasta las esculturas de artistas plásticos, sin embargo, la morena poca atención le estaba prestando. Su interés era otro.

Varias veces miraba de reojo a Emma, pero la rubia estaba distraída con su mejor amiga, aparentemente. Swan también la miraba de soslayo cada cierto tiempo sin que ella se diese cuenta. Finalmente, tras tantas miradas desapercibidas, volvieron a cruzarse sus ojos. Como si fueran dos adolescentes, se enrojecieron, y apartaron la vista, disimulando.

Mientras volvían a mirarse de soslayo y sonreían discretamente, el mayordomo de la mansión se acercó para preguntarles cordialmente sobre el almuerzo.

«Con permiso. ¿Los señores desean algo especial para el almuerzo?»

Robert se giró

«No sé lo que querrán mis invitadas» miró a Emma y a Regina, después a la esposa «¿Qué sugieres tú, mi amor?»

Y Belle recordó

«Le prometí a Emma que haríamos su plato preferido…»

«¿Macarrones?» dijo de repente Regina, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Se acordaba del plato favorito de su ex novia. Casi dejó en claro que se conocían de hace tiempo.

«Sí, eso mismo, macarrones,  Emma ama los macarrones, ¿verdad? Desde la época de la facultad» completó Belle mirando a la amiga. Por suerte no sospechó nada.

«S…sí» respondió la rubia, moviendo la cabeza muy rápido

«Parece que también te gustan los macarrones, Regina» afirmó Gold y la morena solo asintió con una sonrisa

«¡Genial! Entonces te quedas almorzar con nosotros» la señora Gold se lo confirmó al empleado «Bien, Louis. Pida que preparen macarrones, ¿sí?»

El hombre de traje negro hizo una inclinación y se retiró rápidamente. En realidad, Regina no tenía hambre. Estaba muy ansiosa por quedarse a solas con Emma, tenía que conseguir que eso pasara.

Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando el matrimonio enseñó el terreno donde se erigía la mansión, que era mucho más grande de la imagen que tenía. Se podía decir que el espacio era infinito. Había un gran jardín protegido por árboles llenos de flores multicolores. Pasando el jardín, se podía ver un bosque de robles que acababa en un lago de agua turbia. En los márgenes, bancos de lo que, a lo lejos, parecía ser madera envejecida. También había al otro lado una casa de piedra. Robert les dijo que la había mandado a construir para usarla cuando quisieran disfrutar del clima más ventilado de la parte de debajo de la propiedad. La casita se asemejaba mucho a una cabaña. Emma sintió curiosidad por verla de más cerca.

Belle arrastró a la amiga para enseñarle las flores nuevas que había plantado. Swan, obviamente, quedó encantada porque siempre le habían gustado las plantas, y le pidió un gajo para llevarse a casa. Mills se mantenía al lado de Gold, controlando su paciencia, el jefe estaba casi dispuesto a comenzar una nueva conversación aburrida, cosa que no sucedió por la aparición del mayordomo.

Este apareció algo apresado y le susurró algo al oído a Robert, era importante.

«Bien, tengo que atender una llamada. Con permiso» dijo entrando

Bella, al verlo entrar, se giró, moviendo negativamente la cabeza

«Ah, Robert nunca va a aprender. Odio cuando atiende esas llamadas de negocio. Ni los fines de semana tenemos paz» rezongó la chica. Regina no supo decir nada, Emma, observando de donde estaba, tampoco dijo nada «Voy a intentar sacarlo del teléfono y ver cómo va el almuerzo, me está entrando hambre» dijo la señora Gold, mientras entraba en la mansión.

Finalmente, al ver que los dos habían entrado, Emma y Regina acabaron intercambiando miradas. Aprovechando el momento, la morena se acercó a Swan, sin pestañear.

«¡Qué sitio más grande! ¿Verdad?» dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

«Hoy parece mucho mayor» dijo Emma, tranquila

Regina se puso frente a ella, cruzó los brazos, sonrió segura

«Mucho, todo es muy bonito»

Emma correspondió con una sencilla sonrisa.

«¿Has venido para comprobar de cerca eso?» preguntó por no decir otra cosa

«No»

«¿No?»

«No.  He venido a confirmar otra cosa, a otra…persona»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero sabía muy bien que hablaba de ella.

«No pierdes el tiempo» dijo al cabo de un momento, sorprendida

«Cuando quiero algo, voy tras ello» afirmó Mills

«Lo estoy viendo»

«¿Dudaste de que viniera?»

«No sé por qué, algo me decía que ibas a aparecer»

«Entonces, ¿me estabas esperando?» preguntó. Swan no quiso responderle, solo la miraba de una forma que Gina nunca sabría explicar. Atrevida como era, tuvo una idea que las apartaría de allí por un rato «¿Quieres dar un paseo?»

«¿Un paseo?»

«Sí, dar una vuelta» dijo Regina aferrándola por el brazo. No quería perder tiempo, era su oportunidad «Belle puede esperar un poco, yo tengo más cosas interesantes para hablar contigo. Ven»

Swan echó una ojeada hacia la puerta, no vio a nadie, no tenía elección. Se mordió el labio inferior, aceptando ir con la insistente mujer que la empujaba, obligándola a caminar a su lado por el sendero de hierba. Como quien huía de algo, Regina y ella bajaron por la pendiente, apartándose del jardín y adentrándose a grandes pasos en el bosque.

Completamente solas, las dos caminaron por el pasillo de árboles, acercándose, cada vez más, al lago. Emma, al lado de la mujer que amaba, buscaba algo que decir, sin conseguirlo. Regina, con la cabeza alzada como alguien que quiere  aspirar el olor a tierra mojada que las rodeaba, avanzaba, ora cruzando la mirada de Emma, ora permitiéndose sonreír.

Emma, sin esfuerzo, acabó cayendo en el juego de la morena. No consiguió evitar una ligera risa ni la agradable sensación que la embargó, aunque debía ser al contrario. Pero, ¿cómo negarlo si era más fuerte que ella? Había pasado mucho tiempo sin vivir algo parecido. Emma sabía que aún amaba a Regina, sabía de lo que era capaz. Sí, ella la estaba esperando y volvió a sentirse bien al verla allí, solo para ella. Estaba desobedeciendo a sus miedos.

Gina soltó el brazo de la rubia para intentar algo que quería hacer; rozó su mano con la de ella, capturando sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los suyos. Swan no retrocedió, apretó más sus dedos con los de la morena. El toque hizo que su corazón latiera deprisa de nuevo.

Caminaron, creyendo todo aquello una divertida broma. Emma especialmente. De esa forma, dejaron atrás la casa mayor y el bosque, avanzando hacia el espacio abierto cerca del lago.

El clima era agradable, sin embargo, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes. Tuvieron fuerza hasta para correr por el césped, era fácil ver a Emma maravillándose con alguna flor o pajarito que veía. En cierto momento, la rubia cogió en sus manos una violeta cuando atravesaban un puentecito construido en cima del lago. Emma apartó los cabellos de Regina hacia atrás y escogió uno de los lados para ponerle la flor tras la oreja. Mills encontró aquello tan parecido a lo que solían hacer en la juventud que se sorprendió. Adorando aún más a la rubia, aferró su mano antes de volver a ponerse en camino.

Quería decirle las cosas que Zelena le había sugerido y mucho más. Belle y Robert podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Esperó que Emma dijera algo, pero no fue así. Swan no había entendido. Mientras era mirada por su amada, descendió sus dedos por su rostro y la atrajo hacia ella cuando su mano llegó a sus madejas y se sintió segura para besarla. Actuando por impulso, como la noche anterior, Swan comprendió y la abrazó, tocando la boca de Regina, quedando largos segundos unidas la una a la otra.

Cuando se despegaron, Regina, reuniendo valor, tomó aire para hablar.

«Tengo una cosa que decirte. Solo he venido para eso»

«¿El qué?» preguntó Emma, sosegada

«Por favor, no quiero que te marches, ni que te asustes, ni que creas que no he pensado lo que voy a decir. Es muy importante para mí, solo me das seguridad ante lo que ahora mismo pienso»

«No entiendo»

«Ahora lo harás, quieres entender y lo vas a hacer porque sientes lo mismo que siento yo»

«Regina» Emma suspiró «No puedes tener esa certeza…» y se calló de repente sintiendo algo rozarle la cabeza. Miro hacia el cielo

Regina también lo hizo. Las primeras gotas cayeron a su lado, en seguida llegaron, pesadas y grandes.

«¿Lluvia?»

«Lo que faltaba» reclamó Swan

Rápidamente ya no era lluvia, sino un temporal.

«Vamos a salir de aquí, ven…» Gina agarró su brazo y corrieron para escapar del aguacero que les caía encima. Estaban demasiado lejos de la casa de los Gold, si intentaban regresar, llegarían empapadas.

Mills divisó un quiosco en un claro, cerca del puente, señaló y se dirigieron hacia allí. En poco segundos, el cielo estaba derrumbándose y se levantó un viento helado. Cuando pusieron los pies en el suelo de madera y paja ya estaban bastante mojadas. Emma intentaba abanicar la blusa de lana como si fuese a secarse de esa manera. Regina solo tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba.

«¿Cómo es posible? Hasta hace un minuto el tiempo estaba bien» dijo Emma

«No hay que confiar en el tiempo, especialmente aquí. Este es el lugar más alto de Boston, el clima es diferente»

La arquitecta no parecía muy feliz con la respuesta y mucho menos al mirar alrededor y ver que no tenían salida. Todo lo que veía era hierba y muchos, muchos árboles por todos lados. No sabía qué lejos estaban de la casa.

«Vamos a tener que esperar» dijo restregándose los propios brazos para luchar contra el viento que soplaba.

«No creo que esta lluvia pase rápidamente»

«¿No?» no quería creerlo, por eso pasó su mirada de nuevo por los alrededores con más calma. Desde allí, con algo de dificultad, Emma divisó una ventana. Aguzó la mirada y vio algo más, vio piedras. La ventana de la casa de piedra que Robert había mencionado antes «Regina, mira allí» señaló

Mills se dio la vuelta para mirar.

«¿Qué hay?»

«Allí, Regina…La casa de piedra»

«¿Qué?»

Esta vez, Emma la arrastró para llegar al sitio que había visto. Una nueva carrera y llegaron a las puertas de la cabaña que, por suerte, estaba abierta. Entraron deprisa y cerraron la puerta.

Dentro el espacio era poco, las paredes y la chimenea también eran de piedras, estaba oscuro, no había mucho más de una mesa, sillas de madera, un mueble y varios cojines en un altillo. Regina encontró el sito familiar, si rebuscase en su memoria se acordaría de que era el mismo sitio del sueño que tuvo con Emma recientemente. Constataron que aquel espacio tenía que ser llenado.

Gina entró intentando alisarse el pelo con los dedos, lo miró todo, curiosa. Se quedó sorprendida, creyendo que su sueño estaba realizándose. Emma, más realista, no prestó atención a los detalles, estaba preocupada por regresar.

«Belle debe estar loca buscándonos» dijo, caminando hacia la ventana para mirar la lluvia «Nos alejamos mucho»

«Todavía más con esta lluvia»

«Eso mismo. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no habría venido hoy a visitar a Belle»

«¿Ibas a rechazar la invitación de tu mejor amiga?»

«Me inventaría una excusa»

Regina se acercó a ella

«Lo dudo. No mentirías, no tienes esa costumbre, Emma»

Swan se cruzó de brazos con los ojos fijos en el lado de afuera

«Mentir no es algo bueno»

Regina se quedó pensando un momento

«Ya. Definitivamente no lo es» quiso cambiar de tema «¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?»

«Sí»

«¿De dónde conoces a Belle?»

Emma sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

«Belle compartía cuarto conmigo en la facultad en Michigan, después el apartamento cuando me gradué. Después de un tiempo conocí a Neal  y me quedé embarazada, ella tuvo que regresar a Boston cuando su padre ganó las elecciones para gobernador…Nunca perdimos el contacto. El año pasado me ayudó a encontrar el apartamento en que vivo»

«Hum…Ahora entiendo. Desde el día de la boda quise saber de dónde os conocíais. Era mucha coincidencia que fueras tú la mejor amiga de la novia de Robert»

«Y muchas más coincidencia haber acabado trabajando en su empresa» Emma hizo una breve pausa, se giró hacia Regina «En el mismo sitio donde tú trabajas»

«A veces pienso también en eso. Pero también me acuerdo de ti bailando con Jones en la fiesta»

«¿Me viste bailando con Jones?»

«Sí, y confieso que no me gustó nada»

Esa vez Gina no tuvo valor para mirarla. Emma se rio levemente.

«Tuviste celos al verme con Jones…»

«Claro, parecías bastante contenta bailando con él» dijo aquello con un tono enfadado en la voz «Sentí tanto odio que casi pierdo mi mano por eso»

«Ah, ¿por eso tu mano estaba vendada el día que llegué?»

«Uhm. Rompí una copa de vino»

Emma consideró graciosa la historia y al mismo tiempo preocupante. A su lado, miraba a Regina de forma extraña.

«Pero, ¿qué cosa, no? Solo puede haber sido un castigo»

«No fue un castigo. Aceptaste bailar con Jones a propósito porque me habías visto antes. Sabías que te estaba mirando y me provocaste» insinuó Regina

«Mentira, ni estaba pensando en ti cuando él se acercó a mí» Swan intentó defenderse

«Dudo que olvidaras tan pronto las cosas que me dijiste en aquel pasillo» Regina se llevó las manos a la cintura, dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con la rubia

«Pues fue lo que hice, lo olvidé, o mejor, quise olvidar, decidí olvidar porque la fiesta estaba muy bien y no iba a desaprovecharla por tu culpa» su voz sonó amarga

Se exaltaron. Comenzaron a discutir

«¿Ah sí? Tanto quisiste olvidar que fuiste a coger algo para beber. Sé muy bien que cuando algo te incomoda sueles beber, Emma Swan»

«Eso no es verdad» Emma frunció el ceño como de costumbre

«Puedes confesarlo, Emma. En Atlanta, perdiste el control y bebiste tanto que pasó lo que pasó, ¿no? Y después quisiste culparme»

«Me obligaste a beber» dijo Emma, entre dientes

«Todo lo contrario, te pedí que pararas, no quisiste…»

Confusa, Emma sacudió la cabeza, se restregó su rostro con las manos. No aguantaría la discusión por mucho tiempo.

«Mira, ¿quieres saber? Bebí por tu culpa. Siempre es por tu culpa»

«¿Ahora la culpa es mía?»

«La culpa es tuya desde el momento en que decidiste engañarme»

«Emma, eso es pasado»

«Tu negro pasado que acabó con mi vida» Swan se llenó de rabia

«Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que hice, te he pedido mil perdones, no aceptas…»

«Porque no es tan sencillo como imaginas» dijo Emma sin contenerse «¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente después de lo que pasó? ¿Después de sufrir lo que sufrí?» intentó esconder su cara. Los ojos lagrimeaban

«Entonces, dime por qué diablos aceptas todas mis tentativas, mis besos y me haces creer que sí. ¿Por qué, Emma? Venga, dime» Regina alzó la voz mientras Emma se enjugaba las cálidas lágrimas que descendían por su rostro «Me lo tienes que decir. Porque si no es lo que estoy pensando, es mucho atrevimiento por tu parte. Vengarte de lo que te hice no te va a conducir a nada»

La rubia miró a Regina, aún con rabia

«¡Aunque quiera vengarme de ti…» gritó, pero se calló. Tragó saliva «…no lo consigo!»

Gina sonrió nerviosa entre el llanto que también comenzaba.

«Sé por qué, lo sé…Aún me amas. Nunca dejaste de amarme. Nunca vas a conseguir vengarte, porque me amas…»

«No, no. No» Emma no lo soportaba más «No voy a discutir contigo…» no quería quedarse ahí. Sin pensar, salió de la cabaña, enfrentándose por tercera vez a esa lluvia torrencial. Regina, desesperada, fue tras ella, llamándola.

«¡Emma! ¡No, Emma, vuelve aquí!» gritó Mills

Swan intentó avanzar, pero la lluvia era tan intensa que no conseguí ver nada delante de ella. Regina la alcanzó gritando, entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Clavó las uñas en la lana encharcada del suéter de Emma, quien la empujó intentando huir. La mano arañó inútilmente sus brazos. En un desespero aún mayor, casi perdió el equilibrio, y tuvo que inclinarse y agarrarla. La lucha entre las dos era fuerte, la lluvia tampoco daba tregua.

«¡Déjame!»

«¡Nunca!»

Gritaban

«Se acabó, Regina, suéltame…»

El cielo caía sobre sus cabezas.

«¡Perdóname, Emma, perdóname! ¡Te amo!»

«¡No!»

«No hagas esto, Emma, quédate conmigo…Por el amor de Dios, quédate conmigo…»

Swan estaba cansada.

«Me marcho, no puedo quedarme contigo ni un minuto más…»

«¡Emma! Quédate, por el amor de Dios, quédate conmigo» gritaba y suplicaba «No puedo perderte de nuevo, mírame…mírame a los ojos, ¡perdóname!» Regina aferró sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas, no la soltó.

La única alternativa de Regina fue apelar a un beso. Sabía que se ablandaría. Atrapándola por el cuello del suéter, tomó la boca de la rubia con toda el ansia de la que disponía. Emma fue brava hasta rendirse, el beso era el colmo, su corazón se paraba y no obedecía más a sus deseos.

La morena le ganó la mano. No necesito pensar dos veces para sacarla de allí. Regresaron a la cabaña, ambas despeinadas, mojadas, jadeantes, sin embargo, perfectas para lo que harían.

 

Far, away from it all

You and me with no one else around

A Brand new start

Is all we need, it’s all we need to mend these hearts

Back to the beginning

Be still, let it go

 

Gina la condujo sin prisa al altillo, quitándole el suéter sin ceremonia alguna. También se quitó su ropa, tirando las prendas al suelo. Frente a frente, abrió una sonrisa y dio, definitivamente atrevida

«No vale de nada. No vas a logar huir de este sentimiento» Regina le acarició los brazos y el busto, el sujetador de la rubia se ceñía a sus pechos endurecidos por el frío de la lluvia «Sí, acabó, acabó tu miedo de ser mía de nuevo, porque ahora vas a empezar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo» bajó las asillas, después lo quitó, tirándolo hacia un lado «¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te sentías así? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no te permites ser feliz?» y la empujó con un leve toque que la hizo caer sobre los cojines. Swan ni parpadeaba «Ya basta de sufrir. Esta es tu oportunidad, déjame hacerte feliz»

Before we lost hope

When we still touched and love wasn’t so hard

Be still

I already know

 

Entonces, después de quitarle todo lo que llevaba y se pegaba a su cuerpo, cayó sobre la rubia, calentando ese cuerpo pálido y frío que la envolvió en un suave abrazo. Regina la besó en la boca. Ambas deslizaron sus lenguas en la boca de la otra, un beso goloso y demorado, mientras recorría las curvas de la cintura de Emma habilidosamente y su muslo izquierdo presionaba entre las piernas de su amada. Cambió la boca por los pechos de Swan, los mordió levemente y descendió, provocándole suspiros.

 

Foolish one with the smile you don’t have to be brave

Every time we dall down but we’re falling from grace

I’ll gladly climb your walls if you’ll meet me halfway

 

Slow, slow it down

Why do we run, we’re missing so much babe

Just lay in my arms for a while

 

Be still

We should’ve known

 

Emma sintió su vientre siendo cubierto de besos, bajando hasta su ombligo, y después estarían en su sexo. La morena le quitó su cinto, sus pantalones y sus bragas. Ahora, desnuda y temiendo lo que iba a venir, cerró los ojos y esperó. Regina se detuvo para mirarla, bebiéndose su cuerpo con los ojos.

Fue así como empezó; echándose sobre sus muslos, los separó y bajó al encuentro de su sexo. Muy lentamente, lo besó y su boca pareció hacerse nido ahí. Swan jadeó, soltaba suspiros a los que siguieron gemidos, que subieron de intensidad cuando Mills introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, moviéndolo y curvándolo. Cuando pensaba que acabaría, la morena aceleró los movimientos dentro de la mujer a la par que su lengua que no se detenía.

Emma se hundió en lo cojines, temblando, estimulada por la fuerza que procedía de su intimidad. Regina la provocaba con sus repetidos movimientos de lengua, jugaba en el interior de la compañera y sobre su sexo, esperando beber de él en cualquier instante. Y fue lo que ocurrió. Emma perdió el control, gimió más alto como si estuviera sufriendo. Regina bebió de todo aquel sabor.

 

Be stil, be still, be still…

 

Tras eso, Regina la llenó de besos de abajo arriba, alcanzado de nuevo su boca. Swan aparto los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro, se dio por vencida.

«No te rindes, ¿eh…?»

«Dije que no me rendiría, no voy a desistir de ti»

Hablaban bajito, con los labios muy próximos, los ojos entreabiertos

«Difícil de creer»

«Es más sencillo de lo que imaginas, mi amor»

«¿Por qué Regina? ¿Por qué otra vez?»

«Porque solo tú puedes darme lo que necesito. Y esta vez no pretendo perderte, de ninguna manera»

«¿Cómo puedo tener esa certeza?»

«Dándome una oportunidad, solo una, y te prometo que valdrá la pena. Para siempre»

Sonrieron maliciosas. La rubia tomó la delantera y se puso encima. Se enroscaron, cruzando las piernas, pegando sus sexos para moverse juntas. Emma acarició la espalda de la morena mientras su boca se ocupaba de los pechos, apretando, succionando, lamiendo. Gastó tiempo en esos preliminares eróticos, lo que provocó en Mills mucho placer y gemidos bastante elocuentes.

El frío aumentaba dentro de la cabaña. Emma se las apañó para encender la chimenea. Se habían envuelto en una manta que encontraron en el armario, miraban la lluvia, afinándose poco a poco, a través de la ventana. Debían regresar, en caso contrario alguien las encontraría ahí, pero Mills tendía a la suerte. Abrazada a la espalda de la arquitecta, reposaba su mentón en el hombro de la amada.

«Tenemos que volver» dijo Swan

«Solo si nuestras ropas se secan, y por lo visto van a tardar» añadió Regina

«Y me estoy muriendo de hambre»

«¿Tienes hambre? Creo que puedo alimentarte»

Se miraron.

«¿Cómo?»

«Con algo que te alimentará más que todos  los macarrones del mundo»

«¿El qué?» Emma se hacía la tonta

«Amor» susurró la morena

Emma tuvo que reír. Se giró hacia ella e hizo que se sentara en su regazo

«¿Sabes que no es mala idea?»

Y se volvieron a besar, tocándose, amándose. Ya no importaba nada más.


	17. The second part of a new story

Después de haberse amado intensamente durante toda la noche, la lluvia cesó. Las ropas ya estaban secas cuando decidieron regresar a la mansión de Gold, todo gracias al calor de la chimenea de la cabaña. Se pasaron un buen rato mirando el crepitar del fuego, confiándose sus deseos en susurros, así que cuando se levantaron, casi anochecía. La única pieza de ropa que no se había mojado mucho era la chaqueta de Regina, que ahora vestía a Emma como devolución a lo que la rubia había hecho la noche en que fueron al cine.

Ahora, tenían que contar una convincente historia a los dueños de la propiedad. De cualquier manera, se fueron de la cabaña después de dejarlo todo como se lo habían encontrado.

Belle estaba mordiéndose las uñas de preocupación cuando aparecieron como dos niñas perdidas en el salón de la mansión.

«¡Gracias a Dios que han vuelto!» dijo Belle al verlas entrar en la casa «¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? Casi salgo tras vosotras» la chica corrió hacia ambas que se miraron buscando una respuesta

«Ahm…Estábamos en la casa de piedra esperando a que la lluvia pasara» Emma decidió contar la verdad (en parte) «Nos perdimos, y…caminos mucho»

«¡Dios mío! ¿Y no se mojaron?»

«¡No!» respondieron a la vez

«Es decir, un poco, porque la lluvia nos cogió en medio del camino» completó Regina

«Eso mismo, la lluvia nos pilló a mitad» Swan dijo agitada

«Ah, sabía que alguien usaría la casa de piedra antes que nosotros, Belle» apareció Robert, y avanzó hacia la esposa «¿Viste? Están bien, ¿no te lo dije?»

«¿Estáis bien? Tenéis que comer algo…¿De quién fue la idea de salir de paseo por ahí? Podrían haberme esperado…La próxima vez no salgan sin mí…» la chica hablaba sin parar, su mejor amiga y Regina no se escaparon de la bronca, pero sonriendo. Se sentían muy bien como para no encontrar gracioso lo que escuchaban. Obvio que si volvía a pasar, Belle no estaría con ellas.

Se quedaron a cenar y comieron mucho. El sexo daba hambre, aunque Regina le había prometido a Emma que el amor las alimentaría.

Se marcharon un rato después, al mismo momento, cada una en su respectivo coche. Fue extraño tener que separarse. Todo se había solucionado.

Fue un alivio tan grande para Regina, que ahora solo pensaba en cómo sería su vida con Emma. Salió de la propiedad viendo el coche de Emma adelantar al suyo, y recordó todo lo que había hecho para pedirle esa nueva oportunidad. La rubia decidió no negar más sus sentimientos. Sabía que tenía que darle una nueva oportunidad a Regina y sobre todo, a ella misma, porque la amaba con todo su corazón y no conseguiría evitarlo, aun estando marcada por el pasado. Si sufriría de nuevo o no, poco importaba, tenía que vivir otro romance en su vida antes de que fuese tarde.

 

Regina sentía un delicioso frío en la barriga cuando llegó a casa. Los besos intercambiados con Emma no salían de su cabeza aunque lo intentara. Todavía sentía su piel, su rostro, sus ojos en los de ella, y no deseaba dejar de lado esos pensamientos tan pronto. Finalmente lo había conseguido. Emma era suya de nuevo. No gritaba de alegría pues suponía que su madre estaba durmiendo. Prefería hacerlo por dentro, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del apartamento, y allí se quedó durante largos segundos, con los ojos cerrados rememorando todo lo vivido en esa maravillosa tarde. Pensó en llamar a Swan para escuchar su voz antes de irse a dormir, y por el cansancio que sentía después de todo lo hecho en esa cabaña, estaba segura que dormiría hasta tarde.

Aún apoyada en la puerta, inspiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos, entonces se asustó al ver a la madre mirándola desde la puerta del comedor.

«¿Puedo saber dónde has estado?» preguntó Cora, muy seria, con los brazos cruzados y las manos metidas en las mangas de la bata de seda que llevaba

«No te importa» Gina respondió seca, perdiendo la alegría en su cara

«Por tu cara has estado divirtiéndote»

«¿Y desde cuándo te importa, Cora?»

«Desde siempre, soy tu madre. Al menos podrías darme satisfacciones, ¿no crees?» la mujer se acercó a la hija

Regina reviró los ojos. No tenía paciencia para aguantar la crisis de preocupación de la madre.

«¿De verdad, Cora? No mereces que te dé cuenta de nada después de lo que hiciste»

«¿Qué hice?» preguntó la mujer con fingida inocencia

«Saliste sin mi permiso. Me desobedeciste»

Cora rio levemente

«Ah, querida, por favor, no me vas a echar la bronca por eso»

«Voy, sí, porque te dejé bien claro que no te quería metida en esas cosas sucias que haces nunca más»

«Regina, ¿desde cuándo jugar es algo sucio?»

«Desde que empezaste a perder dinero por eso. Y no solo el dinero, mamá, convengamos que estás perdiendo más que eso»

«No te entiendo. Por un lado me dices que debo distraerme y salir con mis amigas porque paso mucho tiempo encerrada en este apartamento y cuando decido hacerlo un poco, me lo echas en cara»

«Pues tu diversión, mamá, ya se ha pasado de la raya, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto llevas gastado en el bingo? ¿Cuánto has perdido en el casino desde que empezaste a ir? Ya es hora de parar. Basta. ¿Hasta dónde vas a necesitar llegar para ver que te estás haciendo daño?» Mills se quedó cara a cara con su madre. Frunció el ceño

«Te prometo que esta ha sido la última vez»

«No sirve de nada que lo prometas, ya lo has hecho muchas veces»

«Regina, me tratas como si fuese una enferma»

«Estás enferma, reconócelo. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que debo meterte en rehabilitación»

La mujer mayor se echó a reír. Se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose la sorprendida.

«Hija mía, ¿qué dices? Eso es absurdo»

«Pienso en tu bien. Así que ahora, comienza a reflexionar antes de que me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero» Gina le dio la espalda para marcharse

Cora fue atrás de ella

«Regina, tienes que entender su tu pobre y vieja madre…»

Regina se detuvo, se giró para mirarla una última vez antes de entrar en su cuarto

«Pues mamá…Fíjate, pobres te vas a quedar si sigues con ese vicio» dijo, irónica, alejándose de Cora dejándola boquiabierta en medio del comedor.

Había momentos en que Regina conseguía ser un mar de sarcasmos. La ironía venía de familia, pero le ha dado mala fama. Mucho de su “soledad” se debía a eso. Sin embargo, cuando necesitaba usar su humor negro, no contenía su lengua como acababa de hacer con su propia madre. Felizmente no dejó que ese acontecimiento la hiciera olvidarse de Emma.

Llegó al cuarto, se encerró rápidamente para echarse en la cama y coger el teléfono inalámbrico para llamarla. Volvió a sonreír mientras buscaba el número, ya guardado, de la amada. Esperaba que Emma contestase deprisa.

Swan se secaba el pelo con una toalla, llevaba puesto sus pantalones y camiseta para dormir, acababa de salir del baño cuando oyó el teléfono. Corrió hasta el aparato, tropezando por el camino.

«¿Diga?» preguntó al descolgar

«¿Emma?» dijo Regina

«Hola, Regina» la rubia contesto con una gran sonrisa

«No voy a molestarte. Solo llamo para saber si llegaste bien y darte las buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Regina» Emma se sentó en la cama, enrojeciéndose levemente, la sonrisa boba seguía en su cara

«¿Puedo decirte una cosa?»

«Sí, puedes»

«Creo que no voy a poder olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido hoy»

Swan estuvo unos minutos en silencio, realmente, tampoco olvidaría tan deprisa.

«¿Quieres saber otra cosa?» preguntó la arquitecta

«Claro»

«No voy a poder dormir esta noche»

Gina se sorprendió. Decidió sentarse bien en la cama.

«¿Lo dices de verdad?»

«Creo que nunca he sido tan sincera en mi vida»

«¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿me prometes que vas a pensar en mí?»

«Ya estoy pensando en ti» Emma respondió tranquilamente

Se produjo un breve silencio entre ellas

«¿Me llamas mañana? Me gustaría verte, pero Robin tiene que traer a Roland, tengo que estar aquí»

«Sí, yo también tengo que ir a buscar a Henry. Te llamo por la noche»

«Bien, entonces, buenas noches, mi amor»

«Buenas noches. Descansa bien»

Antes de colgar Swan, Regina la llamó al otro lado de la línea

«¡Emma! Espera…»

«Sí, ¿qué pasa?»

Y dijo lo último antes de colgar

«Te amo» sonrió intensamente, calurosamente.

Emma asintió como si Mills pudiese verla. La llamada acabó, puso el teléfono al lado de la cama y sacó del cajón el dibujo que había hecho de la morena en el pasado. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el papel mientras el “te amo” resonaba en su cabeza. La mujer que amaba definitivamente ya no era la traidora de otros tiempos, le ha demostrado, de diferentes maneras, que había cambiado desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar. Emma siempre la amó, sin embargo, esta vez, sentía que se estaba enamorando de otra mujer, era como enamorarse de una persona completamente diferente. ¿Por qué no vivir un amor como el que ella le ofrecía? Llegaba el momento de entregarse y entendió que no se reduciría a esa tarde de ardiente amor, tendría que repetirlo más veces, necesitaba vivir nuevos momentos.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto su hijo volvió a casa, llamó a Regina y conversaron durante algunas horas. No fue una conversación cien por cien romántica, parecía que hablaban como amigas antes que nada. La ingeniera le contó otra vez lo frustrada que estaba con el vicio de la madre y la insistencia del ex marido en reconquistarla cada vez que se veían. Conversarían muchas veces más con el paso del tiempo, pero antes que nada, Emma quiso darle seguridad.

 

Aquella fue una semana agitada, apenas llegaban a la constructora, ya tenían que entrar a reuniones de seguimiento. Con mucho trabajo que hacer, Emma desarrollando nuevos proyectos y Regina vigilando obras y más obras, apenas intercambiaron miradas en el poco tiempo que se veían entre reunión y reunión. Lo que había sucedido en el pasado lo habían dejado guardado para ser olvidado y evitar enfados futuros, y si un día tuviesen que asumir lo que sentían la una por la otra de cara a los demás, sería como si se acabasen de enamorar. Aun así, no querían estropear la pasión que había vuelto, así que, ese detalle también estaría escondido hasta el momento en que pudieran contarlo.

Una tarde en que Emma no aguantaba más verla tan poco y limitar las conversaciones a las telefónicas por la noche, se dirigió al despacho de la ingeniera y la esperó de la misma manera en que Regina hacía para conquistarla: sentada sobre la mesa, con las manos apoyadas en la superficie, las piernas cruzadas. No iba mucho con ella poner esa pose sensual, pero se esforzó. En cuanto Gina abrió la puerta y vio a la rubia, se erizó entera. Le sonrió, cerró con llave la puerta y caminó hasta la mesa.

«¿Sabes que pensé hacer eso en tu mesa esta mañana? Estaba echando de menos tus caras de miedo cuando me veías esperándote» dijo la morena, parada delante de ella

«No eran caras de miedo, eran caras de pavor»

Rieron. Mills acarició los hombros de la compañera

«¿Me tenías tanto miedo?»

«Mucho»

«No debías»

«Entendí que no debía a la fuerza» Swan le dedicó una sonrisa a medias

«No te obligué a nada»

«Yo misma me obligué» Swan le rozó el mentón con el pulgar y el índice

Regina agarró los dedos de la rubia y entrelazó los suyos. La besó y se adentró entre sus piernas, Emma acariciaba su rostro con la otra mano

«Esta semana ha sido difícil…En casa, en la empresa. No te he podido ver como Dios manda»

«Es verdad»

«¿Me has extrañado?»

«Si me preguntas si extrañé entrar en mi despacho y verte sentada en mi mesa con algún regalo para mí en tus manos, puedo decir que sí»

Sonrieron juntas de la misma manera, enseguida Mills se mordió el labio inferior

«¿Y por eso estás aquí ahora? ¿Sentada en mi mesa como hacía yo? ¿Quieres recuperar los días perdidos?» hablaba bajito, pero de forma provocadora

«También. Realmente he venido a hacerte una invitación»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó la morena, arqueando las cejas

«Ajá» gimió Emma «¿Tienes algún compromiso para hoy?»

«No que yo sepa»

«Pues ahora lo tienes» le entregó una nota

Regina lo cogió, leyó lo que había escrito. Miró a Emma y después la nota otra vez.

«¿En el Plaza?»

«Eso. ¿Qué tal?» Emma sabía que no se iba a negar. Se disponía a bajar de la mesa y a marcharse

Mirando de nuevo a Swan, Regina confirmó

«Ahí estaré» asintió, robándole un piquito a la amada

«¿A las ocho entonces?» preguntó, descendiendo de la mesa, y arreglándose la ropa.

«A las ocho. Me puedes esperar»

Antes de dejar que Emma saliese, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le dio ese beso de película que deja sin respiración. Sentían carencia de eso, era evidente cada vez que se besaban. Y una cosa era verdad, se entendían bien cuando ese era el asunto.

Se soltaron antes de animarse demasiado, tendrían tiempo de hacer mucho más por la noche.

Emma se despidió con un guiño dejando a Regina suspirando de amores. Cuando ella salió, las piernas de la ingeniera estaban temblorosas. Era un volcán listo para hacer erupción de pura felicidad. Ahora tenía que ir a casa a prepararse. Todo indicaba que la noche seria larga.

 

No era la primera vez que Regina Mills visitaba el Boston Park Plaza. El refinado hotel era conocido por su particular arquitectura, alzado en el centro de la ciudad. Era evidente por qué Emma lo había elegido para pasar la noche con ella. El enorme recinto rezumaba lujo desde la entrada, cuyo hall ya daba una muestra de buen gusto. Mills ya podía imaginarse cómo sería la suite que Emma había elegido para ellas mientras caminaba detrás del empleado que la conducía hasta la habitación 212, en uno de los primeros pisos del hotel.

Emma esperaba sola en la suite privada vestida con un traje azul royal de manga larga. Sus largos cabellos le caían sueltos por los hombros y por la espalda, aunque el leve maquillaje en su rostro llamaba más la atención. Estaba hermosa, como Regina nunca la había visto antes, sencilla, pero elegante. Swan se esmeró mucho esa vez. Lista, se encaminó hacia la puerta y abrió, y vio a Regina llegar tan hermosa como lo estaba ella. La morena vestía toda de negro, un vestido bastante escotado, dejando ver una de las partes más hermosas que la mujer tenía. Sus ojos delineados del mismo color, realzando la belleza de la mirada que Emma tanto amaba. Gina siempre fue a sus ojos la mujer más bella.

Cuando Swan la miró de cabeza a los pies, no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Asintió al empleado que hizo lo mismo y se retiró, cerrando enseguida la puerta.

Regina quedó encantada con el ambiente romántico de la suite escogida por Emma, decorada con todo lo que había de mejor e inimaginable a sus ojos. Muebles, rosas esparcidas por todos lados en jarrones, un ante sala tras la cual se veía la puerta que dejaba a la vista  una cama bien hecha, que invitaba a ser probada. Sin contar la mesa preparada para dos personas sobre la que había una botella de vino metida en una hielera. Todo preparado para satisfacerla. Swan había pensado en todo.

«¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?» preguntó Emma, acercándose por detrás a la morena

«Hermoso. Pensaste en todo» respondió 

«Aún sé cómo agradarte» Swan le dio la vuelta hacia ella

«Siempre supiste, solo era necesario que tú existieras» y sus bocas se acercaron disfrutando de otro de aquellos besos embriagadores. Pero tenían que controlarse, la cena estaba a punto de llegar.

«Hey…» dijo Emma, pausando el beso «No seas ansiosa»

«No soy ansiosa» reclamó Regina en un susurro

Swan rio levemente

«Ahora lo pareces» la rubia también susurraba

«Ha sido mucho tiempo esperando esto…» Mills sonrió abrazándola de nuevo

Swan confirmó con la cabeza, y alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiéndolas

«Debe ser la cena» dijo Emma

Regina vio a Emma abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a los camareros que traían unos platos afrodisiacos  y dulces para el postre. En cuanto se fueron, Swan puso una música de fondo, le abrió la silla, y enseguida se sentó frente a ella. Con las copas de vino llenas, brindaron y degustaron lo que había a su disposición.

Conversaron, entre bocado y bocado, sobre los hijos, el trabajo y con mucho cuidado, sobre el futuro. En esa etapa de la vida, habían perdido las prisas. Eran muy parecidas en algunos aspectos.

«Creo que lo único por lo que tengo que preocuparme es la constructora. Robert me pone mucha responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. No tengo miedo a fallar, pero, ¿sabes cuándo tienes ese recelo de no conseguir todo lo que te piden?» decía Regina, terminándose lo que tenía en el plato

«Lo sé, e imagino cómo debe estar tu cabeza siendo casi la vice presidenta de la empresa» respondió Emma

«Mi padre fue el fundador de la constructora, le debo la fama a él. Me gusta lo que hago, pero también me canso»

«Tu fama no es por tu padre, eres una gran profesional, muy dedicada. Yo, en tu lugar, reclamaría la silla de la vice presidencia. Con todos tus proyectos, las obras concluidas… tienes un currículo a la altura del ingeniero que fue tu padre»

«No sé, creo que tengo que esperar un poco más, algunos años. No me siento madura para enfrentarme a esa silla en la cabecera de la mesa»

«¿Y cuándo piensas que estarás madura para eso?»

Gina lo pensó un momento

«Quizás cuando tenga cincuenta años»

«¿Cincuenta años?» Emma se sorprendió «Aún falta mucho» se limpió la boca con la servilleta, sin desviar la mirada de la morena

«Lo sé, pero soy feliz donde estoy. Gano bien, les doy una buena vida a mi hijo y mi madre. Me siento bien»

«Pensándolo por ese lado, puedes tener razón»

Regina estiró la mano sobre la mesa, quiso tocar la mano de Emma apoyada en el pie de la copa de vino

«Todavía más ahora que volviste a mí»

La arquitecta cogió sus dedos y los acarició

«No volví a ti. Estoy comenzando contigo» dijo suavemente

«¿Una nueva historia?»

«Eso…Una nueva historia»

Los ojos de ambas brillaban

«El primer capítulo, entonces, fue en la casa de piedra»

«Y el segundo está pasando ahora»

Mucho vino después, y tras una baile al ritmo de _The look of Love_   y más besos delicados e intensos, se acostaron, quitándose los vestidos con prisa para amarse libres y desnudas.

Emma tomó a la amada en sus brazos con todo cariño y deseo, terminando el baile que hacían de pie entre las sábanas de seda de la cama. Ahora bailarían de otra manera.

El primer momento de placer fue rápido, pero hubo un segundo y después un tercero. No se cansaron ni un poco, podrían pasarse la noche entera amándose, besándose hasta que los labios sangrasen. Cosa que por poco no sucedió.

En incansables veces, Emma descendió por el cuerpo de la morena, calmada y soterradamente, deslizando sus fuertes manos por la pálida piel que fácilmente quedaba marcada ante un toque más brusco; pasando los dedos por los endurecidos y arrugados pezones. Regina estaba tan excitada que el estremecimiento que sentía llegaba casi a doler, pero, de algún modo, el dolor poseía cierta dulzura. Emma se colocaba entres sus muslos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras lamía el mojado e hinchado botón del medio. Mills “ya casi” estaba cuando pidió a Emma que le introdujese dos dedos, entonces, la lengua de la amada reptó como serpiente deslizándose por la arena del desierto.

El cuerpo de la morena se arqueaba, entregando todo su sabor a la boca de Emma.

Swan reptó por su cuerpo tan rápidamente que aún se la encontró jadeando ante el placer proporcionado.

«Dijiste que ahora vivimos una nueva historia» dijo Regina jadeando «¿Puedo pedir que pase esto en todos los capítulos?»

«¿Lo que acabamos de hacer?»

«Lo que ya hemos hecho tres veces seguidas»

«Si dependiese de mí, pasaría dentro y fuera de la historia»

Gina rio ligeramente

«Sabía que tenía razón, estaba segura…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Emma distribuyéndole besos por la mandíbula

«De ti…Sabía que sería maravilloso»

«¿Siempre estás segura de todo, eh?»

Hablaban en voz baja como siempre hacían a esa hora. Regina abrió los ojos, miró a su compañera, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, y de un solo movimiento, se colocó en su regazo, quedando ella arriba.

«Porque sé lo que quiero, y sé lo que es mejor para mí»

Aun estando algo entumecida por el placer, Regina quería que Emma se sintiera tan bien como ella. Hizo que Emma se agarrara a los barrotes de la cama, mientras descendía por su cuerpo. Le iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo, devorarla con ardor, y en esos juegos eróticos ambas permanecerían toda la madrugada.


	18. We're girlfriends

Aquel cuarto de hotel era testigo de algo más que de un simple encuentro entre dos ex novias. No se trataba de una reconciliación, era una nueva relación, sin embargo, era tan intenso y cálido como en la juventud. Antes que nada, se amaban y eso venía de viejos tiempos, era lo que había quedado de aquella época que Swan quería olvidar.

Una sábana cubría la desnudez de ambas mujeres, estaban exhaustas. Habían vivido una larga noche llena de pasión, promesas y palabras de amor. Regina dormitaba sobre los pechos de Emma y esta, por su parte, abrazaba el cuerpo de la morena como algo tan valioso que no podía dejar escapar.

Gina despertó, restregándose los ojos con los dedos y dándose cuenta de dónde estaba. El olor que percibía era una mezcla de su perfume y el de su amada. Sonrió al levantar la cara y verla dormir tan en paz, abrazándola con aquellos brazos fuertes y musculosos. El cabello suave y dorado descendía por el rostro, y ella con sus dedos los apartó de las mejillas de Emma mientras las acariciaba. El cariño hizo que Emma se despertara y gimiera reluctante a despertarse, lo que hizo que Regina sintiera deseo de sonreír. Se acariciaron, la una a la otra, sus rostros, las manos deslizándose por mandíbula y nuca hasta quedarse solo rozándose las narices. Comenzaron otra vez una agradable sesión de carantoñas. Gina cubría a Emma con sus brazos, acariciándole delicadamente la espalda, y sus cuerpos, por debajo de la misma sábana, se pegaron tras rodar dos veces por la cama.

«Buenos días» sonrió la morena, besando la punta de la nariz de Emma

«Buenos días» respondió con la voz aún ronca por el sueño

No consiguieron resistirse a un beso en los labios. Se apretaron y se acurrucaron todavía más.

«¿Dormiste bien?» susurró Regina

«Mejor imposible»

Gina suspiró apasionada, hundiendo de nuevo sus dedos entre los mechones rubios.

«Creo que aún estoy soñando»

Emma sonrió y dijo de forma sensual

«De ahora en adelante tus noches conmigo serán un puro sueño»

«Humm…además de romántica eres muy creída, ¿lo sabes?»

«De vez en cuando»

«Me gusta eso»

Susurraban, se miraban. Tras uno minutos así, las dos sabían que no podían demorarse más. Ya amanecía y tendrían que regresar a casa.

«¿Ya es hora de marcharnos? No me quiero ir» dijo Regina, con tono de lamento

«Yo tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo y creo que tú también» Emma miró el reloj a la cabecera de la cama, dobló su muslo entre las de delicadas piernas de Regina

«¿Cuándo repetiremos?» preguntó la morena

«Cuando quieras…»

Antes que hablar, decidieron prolongar algo más lo vivido la noche anterior. Hicieron de nuevo el amor, llevándoles más tiempo de lo que esperaban.

«Sé que todo esto está muy bien, pero si no paras, no voy a poder irme…» intentaba hablar Regina entre risas, mientras Emma le besaba todo el cuerpo tras el orgasmo.

«No tenía la intención de parar» dijo la rubia apareciendo de debajo de la sábana «ni un poco» y rieron

Swan entonces se retiró del cuerpo de Regina, saltó de la cama dejando a la enamorada sobre las almohadas. Caminó desnuda hasta un sillón donde estaba su vestido y se lo puso de nuevo. Mills observó con admiración cómo se alejaba el esbelto cuerpo de la amada. Con el tiempo se había puesto más hermosa, pensaba. Al contrario que cuando era joven, Emma había ganado peso que se distribuía perfectamente por su estilizado cuerpo, ya no era ni de lejos la muchacha delgada a la que le gustaba ponerse ropa de chico. Regina, rápidamente, se deshizo de la sábana y almohadas para ir hacia Swan, y girarla hacia ella.

«Quiero que esta noche se repita muchas veces»

«Te prometo que lo haremos» Emma le acarició su rostro

«¿De verdad?»

«Con certeza» le dio un beso demorado, después preguntó «¿Qué te parece que nos veamos de nuevo esta noche?»

Regina pasaba sus dedos por las mejillas de la rubia mientras pensaba

«¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?»

«En mi apartamento» sugirió Emma

«¿Pero y Henry? ¿Va a dormir de nuevo en casa del amigo?»

«No, estará conmigo. Trae a Roland, así jugarán juntos»

Ella rio animada

«¿Sabes que no es mala idea?»

«Entonces…Te espero más tarde…Es decir, vamos a esperaros»

«Iremos. Voy a pasar el día con él y después iremos para allá. ¿Sabes que le gustas mucho?» Regina pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma como era habitual «Ha hecho un dibujo»

«¿Un dibujo?» Emma preguntó, sorprendida

«Sí, un dibujo, yo, tú, Henry y él en el parque, aquella vez que no encontramos»

«Ah sí, me acuerdo» y de hecho se acordaba, pues después de aquel encuentro, ellas tuvieron un particular momento en el ascensor de la empresa, ¿cómo lo olvidaría? «¡Qué mono!»

«Mi hijo es lindo, por lo menos se parece más a mí que al padre» dijo Gina en tono de broma, para después reír. Cambiaron rápidamente de asunto antes de marcharse «Estoy feliz por volver a verte de nuevo hoy»

«Como si no nos viéramos todos los días en la empresa»

«Allí trabajamos, no es muy cómodo. Cada día que pasa siento que te necesito más cerca»

«Tienes razón, en la empresa nunca vamos a sentirnos cómodas»

«Pero a pesar de eso, hay un lado bueno en trabajar juntas» Regina sonó pretenciosa

«¿Qué?»

«Puedo estar vigilándote siempre»

Swan lo encontró gracioso. Abrió una dulce sonrisa y la agarró por la cintura levantándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Todo aquello era muy bueno. Apenas se creían lo que había pasado, y Regina aún daba gracias al temporal que las había sorprendido esa tarde en la propiedad de Gold. Era todo lo que necesitaba, un amor, su amor de vuelta. Comenzaba a pensar que la felicidad volvía a su vida después de tanto tiempo, por eso, al salir del hotel esa mañana empezó a hacer muchos planos. Regina esperaba que Emma sintiese lo mismo, y hasta el momento así lo mostraban las señales, mientras no tocasen en su herida: el pasado.

 

Según lo planeado, por la noche, Regina fue al apartamento de Emma, acompañada de su hijo. Swan y Henry los esperaban para cenar. El chico pidió a la madre que hiciera sus famosas pizzas, entusiasmado porque vería de nuevo a su amiga que, por cierto, le debía una partida de ajedrez.

Al llegar, Emma los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa que disfrazaba el enorme deseo de abrazar a Mills. Tenían que ser discretas delante de los niños, así que, cuando los dos se vieron y se saludaron con uno de aquellos apretones de manos de muchachos, las dos aprovecharon para intercambiar miradas y besos en la mejilla.

Emma, después, cogió en brazos al pequeño Roland, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. El niño era una ricura, y la rubia quedó encantada con él desde que lo conociera en el parque. Él comenzó a reír cuando la rubia le hizo cosquillas debajo de sus brazos, para el deleite de Regina que, sencillamente, amó la sintonía que se había establecido entre su enamorada y su hijo.

Después de la cena, Regina y Henry disputaron algunas partidas de ajedrez, hasta que la morena perdió adrede para que el chico ganara una vez. Regina era muy buena en el juego y aunque a Henry le gustaba mucho, no estaba a la altura. El muchacho casi estaba sudando cuando dio el jaque mate a la ingeniera y se alegró mucho por ello.

«¡Gané! ¡Gané!»

«Por fin, ¿eh, chico?» dijo Emma riendo, sentada en el sofá

«Vaya, Regina, eres muy buena en el ajedrez, me has ganado tres partidas» dijo Henry

«Practico mucho» Mills le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba del suelo donde se había sentado con Henry

«Hum…¿Roland sabe jugar también?»

Todos miraron para el hijo de Regina que se tomaba un refresco en un vaso demasiado grande para sus pequeñitos dedos.

«Todavía tiene que aprender, es un juego difícil, todavía es muy pequeño» explicó Mills sentándose a su lado en el sofá

«Creo que Roland ya podría ir aprendiendo. Neal le enseñó a Henry cuando tenía seis años» dijo Emma

«Por eso soy tan bueno y siempre le gano a mi madre» soltó el pequeño mientras guardaba las piezas y el tablero

«Pero por lo visto no eres mejor que Regina» replicó Swan

Todos rieron

«Pero voy a practicar mucho y seré tan bueno como ella, ya lo verás» rezongó Henry

«Entrena mucho porque le voy a enseñar a Roland y seremos dos contra ti» le provocó Regina

Emma comenzó a reírse de la cara que puso el niño, al pequeño Roland también le gustó la idea. Por un momento, Mills y Emma intercambiaron miradas. Habían pasado un rato agradable, pero  estaban ansiosas por quedarse a solas, así que, Swan sugirió

«Hijo, ¿por qué no te llevas a Roland a jugar a la Play en tu cuarto?»

«¡Buena idea!» Henry finalmente se levantó del suelo y cogió al pequeño de la mano. Roland le dio el vaso del refresco completamente vacío a la madre y saltó del sofá avanzando de la mano de su amigo mayor hacia el cuarto.

Ahora estaban solas.

Regina, prácticamente, saltó de un lado al otro del sofá de Emma para acercarse a ella. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cómodo. Una cosa era obvia: estaban viviendo el típico comienzo de un noviazgo. Aquel desespero aparente, la necesidad de verse y tocarse a todas horas. Siempre que se rozaban o se miraban, se estremecían, la piel se erizaba y se sonrojaban más de lo normal. Todo parecía una novedad, y estaban disfrutando mucho de esa sensación.

Pasaron algún tiempo acariciándose. Regina le contó los planes que tenía de viajar juntas con los niños cuando tuvieran vacaciones. Emma se entusiasmó un poco, pero estaba algo escéptica pensando que aún era  pronto para pensar en aquello.

«Prometo pensar con cariño en eso, ¿ok?» dijo la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos «Es que acabamos de comenzar esto que “está pasando”, este noviazgo…»

«Espera» interrumpió Regina «¿Qué has dicho?»

«He dicho que voy a pensar con cariño en el viaje»

«No, después, el noviazgo. Dijiste noviazgo»

«Sí, dije noviazgo» Emma asintió, mirando profundamente a la morena

Regina se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sonreía

«Estamos saliendo, es que me ha gustado oírtelo decir»

«Bueno, yo, en realidad, no te lo he pedido formalmente, y después de lo que hemos pasado…»

«Shh, shh…» interrumpió Regina, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios «No, no tienes que explicarlo, está más que claro que estamos juntas y cuándo ha pasado. Estoy tan feliz» dijo, atrapando a la rubia por la nuca

«Yo también me siento muy bien»

Emma inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y miró hacia un lado, comprobando que ninguno de los chicos estuviese cerca, y entonces, la besó calurosamente. Regina casi se quedó sin aire.

«¡Joder, Emma! ¡Quisiera estar en aquella habitación de hotel!» dijo en voz baja, jadeando

«Cualquier día de estos volvemos, te lo prometo» dijo la rubia de buen humor. Y por cierto, rieron.

Se hizo tarde, Regina tenía que volver a casa, porque Roland se acostaba temprano. Antes de marcharse, quiso acabar la conversación.

«Creo que podríamos hacer esto más veces, divertirnos con los niños, jugar con ellos. A veces creo que Roland se siente muy solo»

«También pienso lo mismo de Henry, aunque tiene muchos amigos en el colegio» comentó Emma

«Sí, yo también lo dejo jugar en casa de los niños de su clase, pero ¿has pensado si él y Henry se hacen los mejores amigos?»

«Ya. Sería muy interesante» Emma sonrió «No dudo de que pase, ya se llevan bien, imagina de aquí en adelante…» hizo una breve pausa «¿Qué tal si venís la próxima semana?»

«¿Quieres que volvamos?»

«Sí, y prometo no hacer tantas pizzas como hoy» la rubia se rio

«¿Ah sí? Pues intenta hacer menos, porque si las haces, tendrás una novia gorda» rieron todavía más, abrazándose al final

Roland apareció y por poco no pilló los cariños que las dos mujeres se intercambiaban. El pequeño salió del cuarto de Henry, restregándose los ojos a causa del sueño y llamando a la madre. Regina lo cogió en brazos haciendo que su cabecita se apoyara en su hombro derecho, el niño se quedó dormido al momento. Emma también se levantó del sofá, y le hizo una caricia a la cabecita ensortijada de Roland, y en ese momento, se despidieron.

Gina tenía toda la intención de hacer de aquellos encuentros una rutina los fines de semana. Aceptó visitar el apartamento de Swan siempre que pudiera, y pensó en alguna manera de llevar a Emma y a Henry también a su casa, pero Cora estaría presente, y por la impresión de la última vez que tocó el asunto “Emma Swan”, la matriarca de los Mills no se alegraría mucho.

Al llegar a casa esa noche, Regina metió a su hijo en la cama, le cambió la ropa por un pijama y lo arropó con cuidado aun sabiendo que tenía un sueño igual de pesado que el de una marmota. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Roland, Regina miró hacia la puerta de final del pasillo, la habitación de la madre. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, ya debía de estar durmiendo, o había salido y aún no habría vuelto. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, le importaba poco lo que la madre hacía. Pensaba que si la mujer quería gastar todo su dinero, que lo gastara y se quedara sin nada, ella no le iba a pagar el vicio. El gran problema era que el vicio de Cora costaría más caro que el dinero que tenían.

Fue a  la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, ya que le gustaba dejar uno en la mesilla por si a media noche le daba sed, pero al volver el teléfono sonó. A Regina le pareció raro que la llamasen a esas horas, ni Emma la llamaría tan tarde, y mucho menos al teléfono fijo, siempre se llamaban al móvil. Intentando no pensar que algo malo le había pasado a la madre o a alguien que conociera, la morena atendió, esforzándose en poner un tono de voz lo más natural posible.

«¿Diga?»

 _«¿Cómo está, señora Mills?_ » era una voz masculina, con acento, pensó en Robin, pero no era él, esas pocas palabras le sonaron siniestras

«¿Quién habla?» preguntó recelosa

 _«No importa quien sea_ » dijo la persona secamente « _Escuche bien el recado_ » de repente Regina sintió un extraño escalofrío

«¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?»

« _Tenga cuidado. La estamos vigilando a usted y a su familia. Si falla, vamos a quitarle algo que vale más que la deuda que tiene con nosotros_ »

«¿Qué está diciendo?» preguntó asombrada «¡Esto solo puede ser una broma!» la línea quedó muda, el hombre colgó antes de que Regina se diese cuenta

La morena agarró el teléfono en las manos sin entender lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Había sido muy rápido, quizás había sido un error, pero él había dicho su nombre. Su mente estaba confusa. ¿De qué deuda hablaba? ¿Habría escuchado bien? Tantas cosas vinieron a su mente que dejó caer el teléfono al suelo.

En aquel exacto momento, Cora llegó al apartamento y vio a su hija de pie en medio de la sala. Como sospechaba Regina, había ido a jugar. Estaba arreglada y apestaba a cigarro cuando cerró la puerta con cautela. No esperaba que la hija estuviera ahí, así que sospechó que se llevaría una bronca

«¿Regina?» la llamó Cora, poniendo atención mientras rodeaba los muebles de la sala

La morena se giró hacia la madre, la miró a la cara y sintió ganas de golpearla. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Tras deducir que la llamada era para Cora y no para ella, Regina dijo llena de rabia

«Si algo sucede por culpa de tu vicio, ¡juro que te interno!»

«¡Regina!» Cora la miraba asustada «¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas?»

«¿Ahora no sabes de lo que hablo? No seas cínica. ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza, Cora Mills!» gritó Regina

«Calma, Regina, hija…»

«¡No soy tu hija! ¡No tengo una madre ludópata!»

Cora tragó saliva

«Te juro que si algo me pasa a mí o a mi hijo, la culpa será tuya. Paga tus deudas y deja de jugar, porque si no, ¡te interno!»

Cora estaba sin reacción. Vio a su hija pasar por su lado muy enfadada. Por primera vez, sintió miedo ante su reacción, sin embargo, sabía que estaba actuando mal y no serviría de nada protestar.

Regina ahora estaba segura del motivo de aquella llamada. Confundieron su voz con la de Cora, y había una deuda que pagar. Nerviosa, entró en su cuarto, dando un portazo y echándose en la cama, intentando calmarse. Suspiró tres veces antes de decidir cambiarse de ropa e irse a dormir. No sería fácil conciliar el sueño, a pesar de todo, después de que la rabia hubo pasado, concluyó que Cora tomaría cartas en el asunto. Infelizmente, no sería así. La ingeniera se mostraba ingenua al creer que su madre resolvería el asunto tan deprisa. Incluso con la pompa y pose que siempre ha tenido, Cora es una mujer cobarde y egoísta, y después del susto, se olvidó de la bronca recibida.

 

El martes por la tarde, Regina salió de _Gold & Mills_ al terminar su horario de trabajo, y fue a buscar a su hijo a la escuela. Todos los martes y jueves iba a buscarlo aprovechando que salía más temprano de la empresa esos días de la semana. Pero especialmente, en los últimos días le había prohibido a Cora llevar al niño a casa, como castigo para ella por lo que venía haciendo y por el miedo que tenía de que la vieja señora le diera un mal ejemplo respecto a su vicio mientras estuvieran solos por la calle. Estacionó su Lexus cerca de la puerta de entrada, teniendo una visión del inmenso edificio que ocupaba una manzana entera en South Boston desde el otro lado de la calle.

En cuando llegó a la entrada, se hundió en la aglomeración de padres y niños que salían, entrando en el colegio y subiendo al primer piso donde se encontraba el aula de Roland. Gina llegó y se encontró el aula completamente vacía, ni la profesora estaba allí.

Regina volvió sobre sus pasos, buscando al hijo o a alguien que le dijese dónde estaba el pequeño. En el parque vio a algunos niños, pero ninguno de ellos era su hijo, tampoco lo encontró en la cafetería. ¿Dónde se había metido Roland? Comenzó a inquietarse. La escuela estaba casi vacía. Si el pequeño se estaba escondiendo, le estaba gastando a la madre una broma de muy mal gusto. Entonces, volvió a la entrada y le preguntó al portero, que por suerte la conocía.

«¿La clase de mi hijo? ¿Ya se fueron todos? ¿A qué hora salieron?»

El hombre se giró y le sonrió amigablemente

«Ah, señora Mills, ¿está buscando al pequeño Roland? Ya se fue. Con su tío» respondió

«¿Co…cómo?» balbuceó Regina

«Su tío, el hombre que vino a buscarlo, dijo que era el tío del pequeño»

«Espere…¿No se estará confundiendo con su padre?» Regina estaba poniéndose nerviosa

«No, señora. El hombre que se fue con él era mucho más viejo, dijo que tenía su permiso para llevarse al niño»

«¿Cómo que mi permiso? ¡Roland no tiene ningún tío!» se asustó

«Bueno, dijo que conocía al niño, no parecía mala persona»

«¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por casualidad mi madre estaba con él? ¿Quién se lo llevó?» frunció el ceño abriendo de par en par sus ojos, alguien se había llevado a su hijo y no sabía quién. Agarró los brazos del portero y lo miró asustada «Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quién se llevó a mi hijo?»

«Calma, señora Mills» él la agarró «No lo sé, dejé que el niño se fuese con él, y el niño se fue, dijo que era su tío»

«¡No…no es verdad!» contestó atónita «¡Mi hijo, no!»

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano

«Señora Mills, ¿se siente bien?» preguntó el hombre

Ella no estaba bien. De repente, todo le pareció una pesadilla. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y miró en todas direcciones, entró en desespero. Le vino a la mente la llamada que había recibido el fin de semana, ¿tendría todo esto que ver con lo que le habían dicho?

Su móvil sonó e inmediatamente lo sacó del bolsillo del chaleco, haciendo malabarismos para que no se cayera de las manos

«¿Diga?»

 _«¿Regina Mills? Tenemos a su hijo_ » era la misma voz siniestra con acento « _Tiene setenta y dos horas para pagar la deuda de su madre, en caso contrario_ , _el pequeño lo pagará_ » Regina escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la línea, era la risa de su hijo « _Di hola a mamá_ » el hombre le pidió y Roland así lo hizo.

Solo entonces, Regina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Boquiabierta, aguantando el móvil, vio cómo, de repente, el mundo se abría bajo sus pies.

 


	19. Saving Roland

Regina jamás había pasado por tal situación. Sintió como si una gran descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo. Entabló una batalla consigo mismo para no gritar.

Aún agarraba el teléfono mientras la misteriosa voz al otro lado terminaba de hablar

 _«¿Entendió bien o no? Setenta y dos horas, y ni se le ocurra llamar a la policía o cogemos también a su querida madre_ »

«No le haga nada a mi hijo» dijo apretando los dientes

« _Oh, no, no le haremos nada al niño, basta con que pague los treinta mil dólares que su madre debe. Así funciona, nos paga y el niño regresa sano y salvo. Ahora, si no hace lo que le mandamos, ya puede despedirse del niño_ » al otro lado de la línea Regina podía escuchar la voz de su hijo alejándose

«¡No!» dijo Regina, cerrando los ojos, apretándolos, intentando no pensar en la peor de las hipótesis

« _Pues entonces, Regina, tranquilícese, aún tiene tiempo para reunir el dinero. Esperaremos pacientemente. Le garantizo que su hijo estaría bien hasta ese momento. Espere que la volvamos a llamar con las instrucciones…y recuerde, nada de policía, si no, ya sabe_ » después de eso, la línea quedó muda

Estaba a punto de desmayarse

El portero del edificio estaba también bastante afligido. Le preguntó lo que había pasado y si podía ayudar, pero ella no podía hablar.

Tras recueperarse, Mills respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza, girándose para mirar al hombre, enfadada.

«¡No va a volver a ser portero de una escuela en su vida!» dijo con rabia, empujándolo sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Corrió

Pero en casa el problema era aún mayor. Al llegar, no tuvo dudas. Solo había una persona más culpable que el portero.

Como un huracán atravesó todo el apartamento buscando a la madre. Furiosa, estaba sintiendo un tremendo odio hacia Cora. Le había avisado de que si algo sucedía no la iba a perdonar. Aquello no iba a quedar así. En la terraza, Cora regaba las plantas cuando escuchó los zapatos de Regina resonar firmemente en el suelo.

«Te dije que si algo le pasaba a mi hijo, te internaría…» dijo alto, lanzándose encima de la madre. Cogió a la mujer por el cuello de la camisa, levantándola del suelo con brusquedad «¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿Cómo logras estar tan tranquila después de lo que has hecho? Juro que te voy a mandar tan lejos que no me vas a volver a ver en tu vida…»

«Regina, ¿de qué estás hablando?» Cora, en las garras de su hija, desorbitó los ojos de pánico

«¡Tú y tu maldito casino! ¡Por tu culpa, han secuestrado a Roland!»

«¡Dios mío! Pero, ¿cómo?»

Regina casi se lanzó a pegarle

«¿Me vas a decir que no sabes?» soltó a la mujer con fuerza «Tu nieto, Cora…¡Se llevaron a tu nieto por tu culpa!» Gina no aguantó, volvió a desesperarse. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y lloró compulsivamente «¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué tenías que meterte en eso? ¿Por qué dejaste que se llevaran a mi hijo? ¡Lo sabías todo este tiempo!»

Cora consiguió levantarse. Estaba en shock, tomada por sorpresa, solo pudo articular una cuantas palabras.

«¡No! Prometí que pagaría. No puede ser verdad, hija»

«¿Crees que esos hombres van a esperar? Se han llevado a mi hijo y es tu culpa. Te voy a internar…solo espera a que Roland vuelva» dijo Mills, intentando secarse el rostro con las manos. Sollozaba. Cora se agarró a las ropas de la hija, intentó detenerla, pero ella no paró «Te avisé que tenías que acabar con ese maldito vicio, te avisé…No quiero volver a verte…»

«Hija mía…»

«¡No me llames hija!» gritó «¡Sal de mi vista, ahora! ¡Vete!»

«Regina, por el amor de Dios…» imploró Cora

«¡Sal de aquí!» escupió, soltando a la madre «Y no pienses en llamar a la policía, matarán a Roland e irán tras de ti. Para ser sincera, preferiría mil veces que te hubiesen llevado a ti y no a Roland»

Cora Mills tragó saliva y se retiró con lo poco de vergüenza que le quedaba. Regina no lo vio, pero su madre lloraba copiosamente mientras le daba la espalda.

 

Ante la constante amenaza, Regina pasó la noche entera en pie, atormentada y sin poder pedir ayuda. Si intentase llamar a la policía, el hijo correría peligro. Decidió no arriesgarse.

Regina no pegó ojo en ningún momento, no podía. No comió, no bebió, ni a Emma le cogió el teléfono cuando vio que llamaba, por miedo a que lo estuviesen rastreando. Consiguió hablar con Roland una vez, pero no puedo preguntarle mucho. El niño parecía estar bien, como le habían prometido, sin embargo, estaba cansado del “juego” en que estaba envuelto.

«Mamá, ¿puedo volver a casa?» preguntaba

«Calma, mi amor. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo» respondía Regina, controlándose para no derrumbarse

El hombre de acento se puso al teléfono y habló con ella

« _Bien, Regina, buen trabajo, ahora solo tiene que colaborar_ »

«Ya he dicho que tengo ese maldito dinero, pero no conmigo»

« _Claro que no lo tiene con usted, eso lo sabemos, querida_ » ironizó el hombre « _Mañana por la mañana, lo va a buscar al banco. Le voy a decir a qué hora, mantenga el teléfono cerca, después, se va a reunir conmigo en el Jardín Público, le devolveré al niño a cambio del dinero y , recuerde, nada de hablar con nadie, en caso contrario, se va a arrepentir_ »

«Entendí» dijo, con voz firme

El tiempo pasaba lentamente. Los minutos parecían años, mientras Regina, sin alternativas, se sentó en el sofá y esperó con los ojos cerrados. Contenía el llanto que imploraba por salir.

Emma llamó muchas veces, pero no atendió a ninguna. El horror de la situación no le permitía a Regina llamarla, por más que lo quisiera. El deseo de pedir ayuda era mucho, pero ¿y si su hijo fuera agredido? O peor…¿si lo mataban? No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecer las órdenes del secuestrador. Así que, a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto amaneció, Regina se arregló, esperó la llamada, avisó que no iría a trabajar y salió de la casa.

 

Hasta el momento de salir del apartamento, Cora no había dado señales de vida.

Los hombres del casino no habían mentido a la matriarca Mills al decirle que se llevarían algo más valioso que los treinta mil dólares. Cuando selló el acuerdo de pagar su deuda no se dio cuenta de con quién estaba lidiando. Cora despilfarró todos sus recursos noche tras noche, y por poco no acabó con la reputación de la familia. De la peor forma posible, se ha dado cuenta de que su desenfrenada ludopatía  tiene que parar. Ahora comprendía el daño que le ha causado a su propia hija; por Dios, ahora lo comprendía. Su nieto estaba en peligro. Podía sentir la angustia de la hija, aunque era mayor su vergüenza. A partir de ahora, actuaría con juicio. Se prometió que si su nieto volvía sano y salvo a casa, se curaría de ese vicio.

Cuando salió del cuarto, corrió a la sala, agarró el teléfono para marcar el número de la policía, pero antes de completar la llamada, ya alguien estaba al otro lado de la línea

 _«Hm, hm_ …» carraspeó « _Ni lo piense, señora Mills_ » de nuevo la voz con acento

«¿Qué quiere? ¿No le basta haberme chantajeado? Le dije que pagaría, necesitaba tiempo» Cora tembló

« _Le dimos el tiempo que pidió, no cumplió lo prometido_ »

«¿Y por eso han secuestrado a mi nieto?»

« _Exactamente. Lo tenemos como garantía. Su hija ha hecho un acuerdo con nosotros, el dinero que usted debe y le devolveos al niño_ »

«¡Asqueroso hijo de puta! Si le hace algo a mi nieto, le voy…»

 _«¿Qué va a hacer, Cora Mills?_ » rebatió él « _Su hija ya se está encargando de todo, usted no tiene que preocuparse. Ahora solo queda que usted también colabore, ¿o quiere cambiar el lugar con su lindo nieto? Estoy seguro de que su hija lo preferiría, quizás ni se interesara en pagar su rescate, ¿no es cierto?_ » y soltó una carcajada

Escuchar aquello fue demasiado para Cora. Llena de odio, lanzó el teléfono a lo lejos, pero sin cerrar la llamada. Al otro lado de la línea, el hombre se dio cuenta y siguió riendo. Estaba seguro de que volvería a coger el aparato. Y así fue. No pasó ni un minuto y  se volvió a escuchar la voz de Cora.

«¿Qué quiere para dejarnos en paz?»

« _Ya se lo he dicho, su hija se está encargando. A estas horas, está de camino al banco y pronto su nieto estará en casa. Pero solo si usted no desobedece la principal regla. El recado está dado. Si toca ese teléfono de nuevo, se va a arrepentir_ » amenazó

Cora quería rebatir esas palabras, insultarlo, amenazarlo. Pero se quedó quieta. Por más que no lo quisiera reconocer, tenía toda la culpa.

 

Regina había llamado temprano a la constructora para decir que tenía a gripe y que no iba a ir. Cuando Emma se enteró, se quedó intrigada. La morena sencillamente no cogía sus llamadas, y tampoco se las devolvía. Por alguna razón, Swan no creyó en la disculpa de la morena. Después de intentar por dos veces más hablar con Regina, se sintió extraña. Algo no iba bien.

Aprovechando un momento libre entre una reunión y la hora del almuerzo, condujo hasta el edifico donde Regina vivía. Desconfiada, estacionó al otro lado de la calle, observando el edificio por la ventana del coche. Estaba saliendo de su escarabajo cuando vio de repente el coche de su novia quemar neumáticos saliendo del garaje.

Casi ni lo vio, pero consiguió divisar la matricula. Rápidamente, volvió a su escarabajo para ir detrás de Regina. Sin darse cuenta de que era seguida, la morena pisó el acelerador y se saltó algunas señales, llegando al banco momentos antes que Emma.

Fingiendo calma, Mills entró en el banco. A cada instante consultaba su reloj. Se dirigió al mostrador y le pidió a la chica hablar con el gerente. Tuvo que esperar un poco. Mientras, afuera, uno de los hombres de mando del casino la vigilaba en una moto. El móvil de la ingeniera sonó-número desconocido-, seguramente el secuestrador.

« _Ok, Regina, lo está haciendo muy bien. En cuanto tengo el dinero, diríjase al parque. Su hijo está siendo llevado hacia allí_ »

Gina se aguantó al máximo para no perder el control. Se sentó en una silla en el pasillo y respiró profundamente.

«Por favor, déjeme hablar con mi hijo» pido con voz temblorosa

Rápidamente, el hombre le pasó el teléfono al pequeño

_«¿Mamá?»_

«Cariño, ¿estás bien?»

« _Mamá, tengo miedo, ¿cuándo vienes a buscarme?»_

«Estoy yendo, mi amor. Solo espera un poquitito, ¿ok?»

« _Va a tener todo el resto del día para hablar con él, Regina. Coja el dinero ahora y vaya al parque, y nada de conversaciones confiadas con nadie_ » intervino el hombre « _Tiene una hora_ »

«Espere…» intentó decir

« _Cincuenta minutos»_

Regina tenía que darse prisa. Para su suerte el gerente estaba al final del pasillo, atendiendo a una pareja. En cuanto terminó, reconoció a Regina y la saludó

«Señora Mills, ¿cómo está?»

«Estoy bien. Tengo que hablar con usted, no tardaré» dijo ella, firme

Él asintió, y caminaron los dos hacia su despacho

Regina fue breve, se inventó una inconsistente disculpa para retirar la alta suma que necesitaba. Sin preguntar mucho, el gerente le hizo firmar algunos papeles y después le llevó una bolsa con el dinero dentro.

Tenía cuarenta minutos para llegar al sitio convenido con el secuestrador.

Con el dinero en el maletín del trabajo, Regina salió del despacho, y de lo tan veloz que iba, casi tiró al suelo a la secretaria. Avanzó rápidamente por el banco hasta alcanzar la puerta giratoria y darse de frente con quien menos esperaba: Emma

La sorpresa de verla fue tan grande que casi se cayó hacia atrás con maletín y todo. Swan la había seguido hasta ahí, segura de que algo había pasado. Vio que la morena vestía de la misma manera en que iba a trabajar todos los días, parecía estar bien. No estaba para nada enferma.

«Regina» dijo Emma, mientras  la miraba de cabeza a los pies. Se quedaron paradas mirándose. Regina le dirigió una mirada de súplica «Regina, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? He ido a tu casa, te vi salir como loca, ¿qué está pasando?»

«Roland…» dijo la morena casi sin voz

«¿Qué?»

«Roland…Se lo han llevado» susurró. Emma la agarró por los brazos

«¿Roland? ¿Quién se lo ha llevado?»

«No puedo decírtelo»

«¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Roland…el dinero…Public Garden»

«¿Qué?» Emma preguntó, preocupada

Regina imploraba ayuda con la mirada, Emma se dio cuenta. Tuvo que irse antes de que la rubia preguntase algo más. La vida de su hijo estaba en juego, ya se había arriesgado mucho al hablar con Emma. Salió por la puerta giratoria, dejando a Swan detrás, y aunque la rubia, después de chocar con la persona que entraba en ese momento, salió a la calle, la perdió de vista entre las personas que caminaban por la calle.

Pocos minutos después, en el parque, Regina llegó, y se dirigió al lugar señalado por el secuestrador, en la parte de atrás de un monumento al norte del parque. La zona, a esa hora, estaba desierta. Todo lo que veía eran árboles, flores y asientos diseminados por los paseos. Todavía era muy temprano y poca gente paseaba, nadie vio a Regina llegar. Siguiendo lo pactado, allí estaban ellos, eran dos hombres y Gina los divisó.

Los dos avanzaron y se pararon en cierto punto del césped, Roland estaba en los brazos del más apartado. Al ver a la madre, gritó

«¡Mamá!»

El sujeto que estaba más adelantado hizo una señal para que el compañero tapase la boca del niño. Tras eso se acercó a Regina

«Regina Mills…» dijo, visiblemente incomodado

«Traigo lo que habían pedido» extendió el maletín «Ahora entréguenme a mi hijo» pidió, compungida

«No…Le avisé que teníamos un trato»

«¿De qué está hablando?»

«¿Qué le pedí desde el comienzo?» dijo el hombre con acento, el jefe. Siguió acercándose

«No entiendo»

La agarró con una mano el rostro

«Le dije que no hablara con nadie, ¿no es verdad?» gruñó, dándole una bofetada con la otra mano

Roland vio la escena de lejos y lloró, pataleando en los brazos del secuaz.

«Sí» balbuceó Regina, manteniendo la cara ladeada

«¿Quién era la rubia?» le preguntó

«No sé…» susurró

«¿Quién era la rubia con la que habló en el banco?» insistió, levantando otra vez la mano

«¡Le he dicho que no sé!» respondió desafiante, yendo contra él

El hombre se vio obligado a aferrarla por el brazo y sacudirla, la maleta con el dinero cayó al suelo. Roland gritó más, el secuaz tenía dificultades para sujetarlo.

Siguiendo su intuición, Emma llegó, finalmente,  a donde estaba Regina. Se quedó escondida atrás, viendo de lejos aquella confusión. No estaba entiendo, pero era Regina, estaba segura de que era ella. Necesitaba acercarse más. Fue cuando el hombre golpeó una segunda vez a su novia y se enfureció.

«No se va a ir de aquí con el niño hasta que no me diga quién era esa rubia» decía el hombre, mientras Regina se tocaba la boca que comenzaba a sangrar.

«No se lo voy a decir. No era una policía, si quiere saberlo» respondió la morena, aturdida

«¿Quién me lo garantiza? Su madre intentó antes llamar a la policía»

«Pues deberían haberse llevado a ella y no a mi hijo» dijo Mills

«Si nos hubiésemos llevado a su madre, no hubiera pagado lo que ella debe. Aquella vieja no vale ni un céntimo. Siempre nos molestó en el casino. ¿Sabe lo que haría con su madre si la viese ahora mismo? Le daría una paliza bien merecida como la que le voy a dar a usted para que aprenda a no desobedecer las reglas…»

Swan no esperó ni un momento más. Al ver que el tipo que tenía a Roland era delgado, se lanzó contra él, y lo empujó contra un árbol. La cabeza del hombre golpeó el duro tronco, y enseguida cayó desmayado. Roland se deslizó de sus brazos y Emma lo cogió. Pero eso provocó ruido…Listo para abofetear a Regina una tercera vez, el hombre se giró y vio a Emma con el niño en brazos. Sin pensar, sacó un arma de la cintura y disparó dos tiros que asustaron a Regina. De un  salto, Swan se tiró al suelo, protegiendo a Roland con su cuerpo. Regina aprovechó el momento de distracción del hombre para agarrarlo por el brazo y retorcerlo hacia atrás, impidiéndole que volviera a disparar. En una fracción de segundo se vio luchando con él, que tenía más fuerza que ella. Con un golpe él se liberó, se dio la vuelta, miró en su dirección y entonces disparó contra Regina, que cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

El hombre saltó sobre el cuerpo, cogió el maletín del dinero y huyó de allí lo más deprisa que pudo. Solo entonces, Emma alzó la cabeza.

Regina no se movía. Su visión se nubló en el mismo momento que vio a Roland y a Emma agacharse a su lado y llamarla por su nombre.

«¡Regina! ¡Regina! ¡Habla conmigo, Regina!»

 

Fue una gran suerte, pensaba Regina. El disparo le rozó el lateral del abdomen. Lo peor que le iba a pasar es que se le iba a poner rojo e hinchar, pero nada que no desapareciese en una semana. Sentía dolor y debido al susto se desmayó, sin embargo, despertó justo dentro de la ambulancia que la sacó del parque. El deseo de Regina era tirarse a los brazos de Emma. Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo sin saberlo. A pesar de todo, su novia había salvado a su hijo. Regina recordó los ojos de Emma sobre los suyos en el momento de desvanecerse, y al despertar, se dijeron  algunas palabras, pero ahora estaba bien, necesitaba hablarle.

Al regresar de la zona de pediatría donde había dejado a Roland, Emma entró en la enfermería, encontrándose a Regina echada en una cama, siendo medicada. La cura en el abdomen ya había sido hecha, le pusieron seis puntos. El médico que la atendió le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte, que jugara a la lotería, pero el dinero era un asunto del que Regina no quería hablar por un tiempo.

En cuanto la vio, Mills le sonrió débilmente por culpa de las heridas en los labios, de las bofetadas recibidas. El enfermero terminó y se retiró enseguida, dando la oportunidad a Emma de acercarse. La abrazó fuerte, ignorando completamente el ardor en la zona del disparo.

«Pasó Regina…Ya está todo bien» susurró Emma

«Gracias a Dios» respondió, aferrando la cara de su novia y acercándola a la suya «¿Mi hijo está bien?»

«Sí. El médico ha dicho que no tiene anda, solo se asustó un poco cuando te vio»

«Pobrecito, Emma. Mi hijo tan pequeño teniendo que pasar por esto»

Emma le aferró las manos, acariciando sus dedos.

«Lo va a olvidar. Los niños son fuertes. Lo que importa es que todo está bien ahora, estás viva»

«Y él también, gracias a ti. Si no hubieses aparecido, lo hubieran matado»

«Solo hice lo que debía hacer. No iba a permitir que nada os pasase. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no atendiste mis llamadas?»

«No podía, mi amor. Me estaban amenazando, diciendo que matarían a Roland y se llevarían a mi madre. No podía arriesgarme» dijo avergonzada

Emma asintió, comprensiva

«Está bien, entiendo. Ven aquí…» y la abrazó con calma, rozó su rostro con el de ella y le dio un discreto beso en los labios, añadiendo en voz baja «No importa lo que haya pasado, pero ahora estás conmigo, no te va a pasar nada»

«Tuve tanto miedo»

«Lo sé, me sentiría igual si fuera Henry»

«Es terrible, Emma. Nadie tiene que pasar por eso»

«No»

«A propósito…¿Cómo encontraste a Roland? ¿Cómo llegaste al parque si me había escapado de ti en el banco?»

«Dijiste a donde ibas. Al Jardín Público, solo ligué los puntos. Alguien se había llevado a Roland, estabas de camino para pagar el rescate. Tardé en encontrarte, si hubiese llegado antes no te habrían golpeado» se lamentó Emma

«Me lo gané porque precisamente hablé contigo en el banco»

«¿Lo sabían?»

«Me estaban vigilando todo el rato»

Emma se sintió mareada

«Dios, entonces fue por mi culpa…»

«No, mi amor, claro que no fue por tu culpa» Gina la calmó

«¡Pero mira cómo estás, Regina!»

«Esto se va, mañana ya habrá desaparecido»

Swan sonrió débilmente. Regina la atrajo a ella y casi se besaron. Alguien las interrumpió

«Con permiso, ¿señora Mills?»

Se asustaron al verlo: un hombre blanco, joven, cabellos castaños revueltos, ojos azules, chaqueta, pantalones negros y un distintivo del departamento de policía de Boston

«Soy yo» respondió Regina, soltándose despacio de los brazos de Emma

«Jefferson» dijo Emma, como si lo conociese

El policía la miró de cabeza a los pies, asintió

«Emma» y volvió a mirar a Regina «Soy el detective Jefferson de la policía de Boston. He venido a devolverle algo que encontramos en manos de los secuestradores de su hijo»

«¿Cómo? ¿Los han cogido?» preguntó Regina, ansiosa

«Sí, los hemos atrapado. Llevábamos cinco años detrás de ellos. Actuaban en Massachusetts extorsionando, robando, financiando casinos ilegales y secuestrando a cambio de grandes sumas, como le ha pasado a usted» dijo el policía dejando el maletín con el dinero encima de la cama «Su dinero»

«Pero, ¿cómo lo lograron si yo no llamé a la policía?»

En ese momento, Jefferson miró de reojo a Emma

«Su amiga. Ella me llamó»

Emma dijo que sí, y se cruzó de brazos

«¿Se conocen?» preguntó Gina, curiosa

«Hace algún tiempo» respondió Emma mirándolo «Tenía su contacto. Al saber que era detective, lo llamé cuando te perdí de vista en el banco»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Fuiste tú?»

«Exactamente. Dele las gracias, señora Mills. Si Emma no hubiese derrumbado a uno de los secuestradores, no habríamos identificado al grupo. Cuando llegamos al parque, la ambulancia ya se había ido con ustedes. Buen trabajo, Emma» le dio la mano a la rubia

Swan se la apretó.

«Te debo una Jefferson» dijo

«Soy yo quien te debe una» sonrió discretamente. Se giró hacia Regina «Bien, en breve la policía necesitara su testimonio y también el de su hijo»

Regina asintió

«Ok, Muchas gracias»

«Bien, eso era todo. Le deseo que se mejore» le dijo a Regina, después se despidió de  Emma «Hasta pronto, Emma»

«Ciao, Jefferson» dijo la rubia al verlo salir

Gina se cruzó de brazos y miró con desconfianza a su novia

«¿Puedo saber qué tuviste con ese tipo?»

Emma se enrojeció de repente

«¿Qué?»

«¿Qué tuviste con Jefferson, Emma?»

«Solo nos conocemos»

«¿De dónde?»

«De…tuvimos algo cuando regresé…No fue nada, hace ya tiempo» Swan desviaba la mirada

«¿Ah? ¿Una aventura? ¿Tuvieron una aventura? ¿Es eso?» preguntó, esperando que Emma respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Se le veía en la cara que habían estado juntos en algún momento. Regina se echó a reír «Creo que todavía le gustas»

«Pues ¡qué puntería! porque ahora es tarde»

«¿Es tarde?»

«Sí. No tengo ningún interés en otra persona. Solo en ti» Swan se acercó de nuevo, le rozó el mentón y le dio un delicado beso.

Regina suspiró aliviada. Estaba cansada, pero no quería ir a casa para encontrarse de frente con la madre

«¿Puedo pedirte un favor?»

«Claro que sí» dijo Emma, atenta

«¿Me dejas ir a tu casa hoy, solo hoy, a Roland y a mí, hasta decidir qué voy a hacer con mi madre?»

Emma respiró hondo

«Te lo iba a proponer, no te quedes solo un día, quédate una semana, dos…No hay ninguna problema en que os quedéis con nosotros. A Henry le va a encantar»

«No quiero molestar»

«Tú no molestas, nunca»

Gina tomó aire para decidirse a decir algo, pero Roland apareció corriendo, saltando a los brazos de la madre en cuando la vio

«¡Mi amor!» ella lo abrazó emocionada. No pudo contener las lágrimas

Emma agradeció a la enfermera que lo había traído y se juntó a los dos, emocionándose. Sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas, acarició los rizos del pequeño, mientras miraba fijamente a Regina a los ojos. Sin palabras, la mirada decía cuánto la amaba.

 


	20. After the storm always comes the calm

 

Desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados, Emma miraba a Regina hundida en un sueño profundo y cansado.

El día anterior habían pasado muchas cosas a causa del secuestro de Roland, que menos mal que había acabado bien. Regina tenía que estar cansada, incluso asustada. Le costó quedarse dormida esa noche y solo lo logró después de recibir el cariño de Emma Swan que, muy atenta, se quedó a su lado el resto de la noche, después de que su hijo y Roland se quedasen dormidos. Estaba segura de que los Mills se quedarían unos días en su apartamento, y no permitiría que su novia se marchara hasta que no estuviera completamente recuperada del mazazo emocional sufrido.

A Regina le costó despertar, pero cuando lo hizo, se llevó un susto. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, asustada, intentando recordar dónde estaba. Observaba el cuarto con el ceño fruncido, sin reconocerlo, hasta que vio a Emma en la puerta

«Emma…» dijo, estrechando los ojos para estar segura de no estar soñando «¿Dónde estoy?»

«En mi apartamento, exactamente en el cuarto de invitados» Swan entró, con una bandeja en las manos con tantas cosas en ella que Regina tuvo que volver a restregarse los ojos para ver mejor. Era el desayuno.

«Me olvidé de que habíamos venido aquí al salir del hospital» decía moviendo la cabeza «Pero, ¿qué es eso?» preguntó al ver la bandeja que Emma apoyaba en la cama, para luego sentarse a  su lado.

«Tu desayuno»

«¿Todo esto? ¿Para mí?»

«Sí. Ayer no comiste nada, tienes que reponer fuerzas»

«¿Haz hecho tú todo esto?» preguntó Mills, sorprendida

«Hum» respondió Emma «Mientras estés en mi casa, te trataré bien»

Regina acercó la bandeja, y cogió primero lo que más le gustaba: rosquillas. Se llenó las manos y las saboreó con cierta prisa. En ese momento se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado sin comer. La tensión por rescatar a Roland hizo que su apetito desapareciera durante dos días.

«Me vas a malacostumbrar» dijo Regina, casi con la boca llena

Emma rio

«Pues te vas a malacostumbrar, así no te marcharás»

«¿Y vas a aguantar  traerme la comida todos los días a la cama y hacerme caricias todas las noches antes de dormir?»

«Realmente ya lo hago con Henry»

Se miraron y rieron juntas.

Después de comerse media docena más de rosquillas, un sándwich de jamón y queso, un pedazo de tarta de manzana, y prácticamente tomarse de un tirón el enorme vaso de zumo de naranja, Regina se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido.

«Si ayer no hubiera conseguido rescatar a mi hijo, no sé lo que hoy sería de mí» dijo en tono de lamento

«No tienes que pensar más en eso» Emma se acercó más y la abrazó «Fue un gran susto, lo sé, pero no te tortures más. Quiero que lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?»

Regina apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, y suspiró profundamente

«Si no hubieses estado allí…Es tan bueno saber que estuviste conmigo y con mi hijo hasta el final»

«Siempre voy a estar. Que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario»

«Te amo Emma»

«Todo está bien, solo olvida lo pasado» sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

«¿Y los niños? ¿Ya se despertaron?» preguntó, mirándola

«Sí, están viendo dibujos en la sala»

«¿Habrá dormido bien Roland? Cuando lo dejé en el cuarto con Henry no quiso que me fuera hasta quedarse dormido»

«Parece que sí, en caso contrario, Henry me lo hubiera dicho al despertar. Él está bien. Creo que ni se acuerda de lo que pasó. El susto que se llevó ya lo ha olvidado»

La rubia acariciaba el brazo de la morena mientras hablaba, quería transmitirle seguridad. Besó la parte alta de su cabeza y apoyó ahí su mentón, ofreciéndole su cuello de nuevo para que se acurrucase.

«Y…ahora a resolver el problema con mi madre» suspiró Regina

«Piensa eso con calma, ¿vale?»

«Emma, mi madre tiene un serio problema, si no tomo cartas en el asunto, puede pasar algo peor que el secuestro. Voy a internarla, es la mejor solución»

«¿Y si fuese a algún psicólogo, un especialista? ¿No la ayudaría?»

Regina señaló que no

«Mi prima Zelena es psicóloga, ya habló con mi madre, pero al tratarse de un familiar, no la pudo ayudar mucho. Le sugerí tantas veces que se saliera de casa, que se divirtiera y mira en qué acabó. Me arrepiento por haberle insistido tanto»

«No es tu culpa, Regina. Tu madre adquirió ese vicio sola, no porque tú se lo dijeras» Emma tenía un tono de voz suave «Si crees que internarla es la mejor solución, habla con ella»

«Tal vez con el susto de ayer, se haya convencido de lo perjudicial que es ese vicio en su vida, en la vida de su familia»

«Puede ser»

Regina inclinó la cabeza

«¿Qué hora es?» cambió rápidamente de asunto

«Diez y cuarto» respondió Emma, mirándola desde arriba

«¡Dios mío! ¿He dormido tanto?»

«Sí, dormiste. Y a propósito, estabas muy hermosa durmiendo» Emma la provocó

«¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste mirándome dormir?» preguntó Gina frunciendo el ceño

«Bueno, si contamos desde que te quedaste dormida hasta cuando te he traído el desayuno…hum…no tengo ni idea»

Regina se sonrojó, y se separó un poco de ella. Emma sonrió de una forma tan boba e infantil que a Regina le recordó su juventud. Recordó la primera vez en que fueron novias, pero no diría nada para no romper la promesa que había hecho de no hablar del pasado.

Swan se levantó para ir a abrir las cortinas y mirar por la ventana. Refunfuñando, Gina apartó el edredón, se levantó y se acercó  a la espalda de la rubia, envolviéndola por detrás en un abrazo.

«A pesar de todo, me siento bien a tu lado» dijo la morena con voz penetrante «Estar así, cerca de ti, abrazarte» Regina la estrechó más «sentirte. También tengo un vicio, ¿sabes? Un vicio llamado Emma Swan. Y dudo de que este vicio tenga cura»

A Emma le gustó escuchar eso. Agarró sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, y las hizo deslizar por su abdomen y cintura.

«Pues no tiene cura, no, sobre todo ahora que vas a tener una sobredosis de Emma Swan» dijo mientras se giraba en sus brazos

Regina sonrió, maliciosa

«Me está empezando a gustar la idea» Gina se aferró a su cuello y la atrajo hacia un beso. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos dorados, guiando el contacto. Después de rozarse las narices mientras se movían de un lado a otro, Emma paró y la miró de abajo arriba. Se rio. Regina no entendió por qué «¿De qué te estás riendo?» preguntó

«Es que estás graciosa con mi pijama»

La morena, solo entonces, se miró y se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto: pantalones de algodón rojo y una camisa gris, una talla mayor que la suya. También se echó a reír.

«A pesar de que esta ropa me queda algo grande, es bastante cómoda» dijo, entre risas, aún más sonrojada que antes.

En la sala, Roland y Henry reían a causa de los dibujos animados que veían en la tele, y que a los dos les gustaba mucho. Las madres llegaron y se quedaron mirándolos desde una esquina, felices de ver cómo se llevaban bien juntos. A pesar de que Henry era tres años mayor que Roland, no hubo problemas desde la primera vez que se encontraron en el parque. En el desayuno, Henry le dio un poco de sus cereales favoritos, después decidieron ver los dibujos, jugar a la Play y ya decidirían qué hacer más tarde. Eran dos niños solitarios, no tenían hermanos y las madres vivían muy ocupadas, solo con tiempo para ellos por las noches. Fue una buena idea juntarlos, pensaba Regina. Emma, por su parte, veía curioso el hecho de que Roland fuera el hijo de la mujer que un día la hizo muy infeliz y ahora volvía a ser su novia. ¿Acaso sería el destino actuando a favor de ellas incluso en la cuestión de los niños? Se preguntaba.

Después del almuerzo, mientras los niños se distraían jugando, Regina fue a conocer la habitación de Emma, y elogió la comodidad de su cama. Incluso se atrevió a decir que siempre se había imaginado dormir ahí, a su lado, de forma bastante sugerente, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma. Como habían llegado a casa de Swan directamente del hospital, ni Regina ni su hijo habían traído nada a excepción de lo puesto. La arquitecta le prestó algo para que no estuviese con el pijama todo el rato.

Más tarde, hicieron pizzas para cenar, en un clima de relajación. De vez en cuando, chocaban cuando Emma soplaba harina en la cara de Regina, y a cambio, Mills ensuciaba las ropas de la compañera al limpiarse en ella sus manos enharinadas. Rieron mucho, lo que llamó la atención de los niños que entraron en el juego. Henry cogió la salsa de tomate y ensució la cara de la morena. Roland, subiéndose a una silla, echó toda la harina en la cabeza de Emma, dejándola tan blanca como un fantasma. Todo se desarrolló en una completa alegría, y al final, todos ayudaron a limpiar el desastre que habían organizado.

Tras el baño, cenaron, vieron la tele, jugaron a las cartas con los niños y los metieron en la cama. No era muy tarde. Podían aprovechar el tiempo para estar un rato a solas. Durante todo el día habían sido muy cuidadosas para no mostrar nada delante de los chicos, sin embargo, intercambiaron muchas miradas. Ya que, a todos los efectos, solo eran amigas.

Ya en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada, Emma se sentó en la cama, y atrajo a Regina hacia ella, para acariciarle sus cabellos mientras escuchaban música. Conversaban en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilas. Emma cogió un edredón y se taparon, acurrucándose más contra su novia, y en ese momento divisó lágrimas en los ojos de Regina

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó afligida «¿Quieres contarme?»

«No…Es que de repente he sentido algo»

«¿Miedo de lo de ayer?»

«No, de eso no. Creo que últimamente estoy demasiado sensible»

«¿Por qué?»

«Estoy amando, Emma. Amo a alguien que me corresponde. Y antes, parecía tan difícil. Pensé que viviría una guerra contra ti. De repente te confieso cosas, te mando flores, te convenzo y ahora estamos aquí, así»

Emma se quedó pensativa algunos segundos y después añadió

«No podría estar más feliz»

Swan limitó la conversación a eso. Sabía que si hablaba mucho, acabarían tocando asuntos desagradables tanto para ella como para la propia Regina. Se sentía bien estando con ella, allí en sus brazos de nuevo, y estaba convencida de que esa era otra oportunidad que le daba la vida. El pasado no podía de ninguna manera interferir. Era lo último en que le gustaba pensar. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero aún se sentía recelosa. Sus gestos y toques hablaban por sí solos, así que no diría nada hasta no estar completamente segura de la relación. Solo estaban juntas desde hacía unas semanas y por mucho que se amasen, tenía que ir con calma.

«¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy aquí?» preguntó Regina

«Claro que vas a dormir conmigo, ¿por qué crees que he cerrado la puerta?»

Regina sonrió, y sintió su rostro ser inundado de besos. Emma secó las huellas de las lágrimas, y la atrajo más hacia ella con mucha ternura. Se amaron hasta muy tarde, quedándose dormidas inmediatamente después.

Todo el fin de semana transcurrió como el primer día. Se divirtieron mucho, pero Regina tenía que volver a su casa y ver qué haría con su madre.

 

El lunes, muy temprano, Regina le pidió ayuda a su prima para contactar con una clínica especializada en el tratamiento que necesitaba Cora. Zelena, muy solícita, se ofreció para hablar de nuevo con la tía, pero la decisión de la prima ya estaba tomada y no podría interferir.

Aparecieron por el apartamento, a media mañana, buscando a la matriarca. Al ver a Regina y a su nieto, Cora, llorosa, fue a su encuentro, sonriendo con una alegría triste.

«¡Amor mío! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!» dijo abrazando al nieto. Roland refunfuñó en los brazos de la abuela.

«Hijo, vete un rato a tu cuarto» le pidió Regina, mirando severamente a la madre. Zelena, justo detrás, se cruzó de brazos con la misma mirada.

Cora dejó al nieto en el suelo, que salió disparado hacia su cuarto. La matriarca alzó la cabeza, se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a la hija, y después a la sobrina, con cierto cinismo.

«Podrías haberme avisado, Regina» comentó la mujer más vieja «Me quedé esperando noticias todo el día, y después me dijeron que habías recibido un disparo y fuiste llevada al hospital. ¿Dónde estabas?»

«Mamá, no importa dónde estaba yo, importa que tu nieto y yo estamos bien»

«¿Y tú?» miró a Zelena «Ni decirme en qué hospital estaba Regina»

«Zelena no lo sabía, mamá. El tiro solo me rozó» respondió Regina por la prima «Mira» Gina le enseñó los puntos en el vientre «No fue nada»

Cora se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada.

«¿Le dispararon a Roland también?»

«No, Roland está bien, está muy bien, lo acabas de ver…Tenemos que hablar, seriamente»

La madre de Regina comenzó a incomodarse. Tragó saliva.

«Creo que ya sé de qué quieres hablar»

«Entonces, vamos a ahorrarnos bastante de la conversación, ¿no, tía?» Zelena no aguantó

«Calma, Zel» pidió Regina «Vamos a calmarnos…» Gina tomó aire «Lo he pensado mucho, aunque no te lo creas. Te dejé claro lo que haría si algo me pasaba a mí o a mi hijo, y pasó. Sabes que eres culpable de lo que ha pasado»

«Hija, estoy muy arrepentida de haberme envuelto con ese tipo de gente en tan poco tiempo. Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Te entiendo, pero ¿no sería mejor que simplemente lo olvidáramos? Regresemos a nuestra vida de cinco años atrás. No crees en mí, lo sé, pero estaba sin control, era más fuerte que yo. Perdóname. Mandarme a un sitio de esos no es una idea agradable, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Sabes lo que hacen en esos sitios? Te lo puedo contar»

Regina movió negativamente la cabeza

«No, Cora. No te engañes. No puedo creer en una mujer que me ha prometido tantas veces parar ese vicio. ¡Un vicio! No lo dejaste, mamá. Solo empeoraste» Regina suspiró, miró hacia abajo, y alzó de nuevo la cabeza y la miró muy seria «Lo siento mucho. No puedo permitir que esto pase de nuevo. No quiero verte sin nada, arrasada, por culpa del juego. Lo voy a hacer, sí, pero quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien»

La madre de Regina sabía que no había vuelta de hoja. Se puso seria, bajó la mirada. De nada serviría argumentar, estaba perdida y la hija tenía razón.

«¿A dónde me vas a mandar?» quiso saber

«Una clínica en Springfield» respondió Zelena «Y no te preocupes, van a tratarte muy bien. Es una de las mejores del país»

Cora intentó esconder la vergüenza. Con voz embargada dijo

«Lo siento mucho, hija. No quería llegar a esto»

Regina sintió pena por la madre. Quiso ir hasta ella, abrazarla, pero debía mantenerse firme

«Yo también lo siento mucho, mamá» añadió, pellizcándose los labios

«Prepara tus maletas, tía. Yo te llevo» dijo Zelena

Cora asintió. Pasó al lado de Regina, avergonzada. La miró por última vez, más de cerca, y después se fue a preparar sus cosas. Regina sintió cómo el corazón se relajaba después de haberlo tenido todo el rato encogido. Cuando la madre volvió, lista, con las maletas hechas, la esperaba cerca de la puerta con los ojos llorosos, luchando para no dejar caer ni una.

«Lo hago por tu bien» enfatizó Regina

La mujer no dijo nada, solo la abrazó rápidamente y dejó el apartamento junto con la sobrina a sus talones. Zelena se despidió de la prima al salir por la puerta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Gina le devolvió el gesto y cerró cuando las vio bajar en el ascensor.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo vacío que quedaba el apartamento sin la presencia de la madre.

 

A partir de ese día, Regina adquirió la costumbre de invitar a Emma a su casa. Ahora que estaba sola con su hijo, era libre de llamar a su novia.

Emma iba los fines de semana, cuando Henry iba a casa de los abuelos o cuando su vecina del piso de abajo se quedaba con Henry por la noche. Cuando la cocinera de los Mills se marchaba, y Regina ponía a Roland a dormir, Emma aparecía.

Cuando Emma llegaba, corrían al sofá a enamorar, a veces en la terraza del apartamento, bebiendo algo y escuchando música. Se volvió rutina. Pero casi nunca Emma se quedaba a dormir. Cosa que las dos echaban en falta. De cualquier manera, el noviazgo iba bien.

En una de esas noches, después de hablar sobre el trabajo, el nuevo colegio de Roland (pues Regina lo sacó del otro después de lo sucedido con el portero) y de lo que pretendían hacer a finales de año, las dos no aguantaron mucho tiempo sin tocarse. Aprovecharon que habían bebido más de la cuenta, comenzaron a intercambiar caricias más osadas, en el sofá.

Roland se levantó y salió de su cuarto para ir al baño. Ya era grande y su madre le había enseñado cómo usar el baño que había al final del pasillo. El pequeño caminó lentamente hacia allí, restregándose sus ojitos, y llegó a la bifurcación entre la sala y los cuartos. Antes de pasar, se paró al ver la media luz que venía de la sala de estar. Escuchó algo.

Regina y Emma hacían un ruido ahogado, entre besos, abrazos y roce de ropas. Roland se quedó ahí, pegado a la esquina de la pared, olvidándose de las ganas de ir al baño, por curiosidad de saber lo que su madre hacía en la sala. Solo podía ser su madre que la que estaba haciendo esos ruidos.

Oyó gemidos, bajos, pero eran gemidos.

El pequeño acabó sacando la cabeza. Miró hacia la sala.

En el sofá, su madre y la madre de Henry, se hacían caricias en los rostros. Roland se dio cuenta de que se besaban. Observó, asombrado y con los ojos como platos. La rubia agarraba la cara de su madre, bajaba por los hombros, le daba fuertes apretones, y tenía que estar haciéndole daño, porque ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se preguntaba. Sin obtener respuesta, retrocedió despacio por el pasillo hasta su cuarto, metiéndose de nuevo entre las sábanas.

No diría nada, ni preguntaría nada. Su madre y la tía Emma debían gustarse mucho para hacer algo como eso, pues él creía que besarse en la boca era algo asqueroso. Lo típico que pensaban los niños de su edad.

 


	21. Neither all problems are over

Ya era casi agosto cuando las obras de la isla entraron en su  última etapa.

El proyecto de Regina, apoyado con los diseños de Emma, iba viento en popa. Las construcciones ya abarcaban un tercio de la isla, acompañadas de cerca, paso a paso, por el equipo encargado. En teoría todo estaba en su sitio y cumplía los plazos, incluso iban más deprisa de lo esperado. Sería otro record de _Gold & Mills_ que les reportaría cerca de un millón dólares y Robert Gold no podría estar más satisfecho con el resultado. Con las acciones duplicándose a cada trimestre, toda reunión era motivo de celebración, algo que, de hecho, estaba siendo discutido en la sala de conferencias aquella tarde en especial.

«Creo que nada sería más justo que cerremos este mes con una hermosa gratificación para todos, y con un diez de nota. Tenemos la mejor media del año hasta ahora» decía Gold sentado a la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones

Los que estaban sentados a su lado, asintieron, concordando con la opinión del jefe.

«Si nuestra media en el próximo mes es de once, ya me imagino lo que vamos a ganar» bromeó Archie en su sitio

«Bien, infelizmente diez es la nota máxima, querido Archie,  e incluso solo con un diez ya pienso recompensar a toda la empresa»

La mesa se agitó, todos se miraron con sorpresa y animación.

«¿Y desde cuándo nos das algo por un buen trabajo, Robert?» preguntó Regina, irónica, mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas de lectura.

El jefe se sonrojó un poco, carraspeó. Tenía fama de ser exigente y no muy generoso cuando se trataba de trabajo, o sea, no soltaba rienda. Pero, de unos años para acá, el hombre parecía otro: hay quienes decían que Belle era la responsable del milagro.

Gold sonrió y se levantó, arrastrando hacia atrás el asiento de cuerpo en el que estaba sentado.

«Desde ahora, pues este es nuestro mayor proyecto y veo que todos ustedes se están superando, es justo que reciban gratificaciones, pero además de eso, cuando esas obras estén terminadas, habrá un gran evento» anunció el jefe.

«¿Una fiesta?» preguntó Jones, prácticamente afirmándolo. Levantó una ceja

«Exactamente Jones. Una fiesta»

La mesa, que antes se había agitado, ahora era puro murmullo.

«Entonces que nadie se duerma en los laureles hasta que las obras no acaben» completó Jones

«Si es una fiesta como la de su boda, esté seguro de que entraremos en el _Guiness_ » Emma también bromeó. Estaba sentada al lado de Regina. De vez en cuando buscaba sus dedos bajo la mesa, para acariciarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuando la conversación se volvía aburrida. Ya era algo habitual hacer eso en las reuniones desde que volvieron a retomar su noviazgo.

El comentario de Emma arrancó algunas risas.

«Pues bien, ya pueden soñar con la conmemoración» dijo Robert, mientras se subía la manga de la chaqueta para ver qué hora era «Ahora creo que todos estaréis ya cansados por hoy de tanto hablar de números. Seguiremos la semana que viene»

Todos se levantaron finalmente, y fueron saliendo, poco a poco, de la sala. Jones esperó a que todos pasaron para acercarse a Emma y darle un atrevido pellizco en las nalgas. Al momento, Swan se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Regina que iba justo detrás de ella, lo vio y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, tomando las riendas de la situación

«¿Cuál es su problema?» preguntó la morena, encarándose a él. Emma tuvo que contenerla agarrándola por un brazo

«Pero, vaya, parece que tienes ahora una guardaespaldas, Emma» ironizó Jones

«Me gustaría ver si le agradaría que alguien apretase el culo de su mujer» dijo Gina entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para solo los tres escucharan

«Pues…esa es la cuestión, Regina, no tengo mujer ni Emma un marido, así que puedo darme el lujo»

«¿Estás usted loco o qué?» Mills casi lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa. Emma tuvo que agarrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza

«No esté celosa, Regina, si fuese menos seria, podríamos conversar más veces, ¿sabía?» dijo él, marchándose por una esquina. Lanzó una breve carcajada mientras las miraba y se alejaba «¡Adiosito!» dijo, desapareciendo por el final del pasillo

Gina quería ir tras él, se quedó irritadísima con aquello. Jones era muy atrevido. Por fortuna eran los últimos en salir, nadie los vio.

«¡Hey, calma!» decía Emma, agarrándola «Déjalo, Regina»

«¡Pero tiene una cara que se la pisa! Cuando lo coja de verdad, se va a arrepentir…»

«No, no vas a coger a nadie. Estate quieta» Emma la giró y le aferró los hombros «Eh» dijo mirándola seriamente «Calma, Regina. ¿Qué va a pensar él de nosotras?»

«No va a pensar nada. Es muy idiota para pensar nada de nosotras. Es que es muy atrevido y tú nunca reaccionas»

«Suelo espantarlo con una cara de reprobación» Emma la soltó

Regina, más calmada, la miró de lado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Eres demasiado tranquila, no lo entiendo»

«¿Tienes celos?» Swan se acercó sonriendo

«Solo un poco» dijo, girando el rostro para provocar. Emma sonreía bien cerca de ella. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, el móvil de la morena sonó dentro de su bolsillo. En cuanto lo cogió y vio quién era, reviró los ojos «Ah…Robin»

«¿Tu ex marido?»

«Sí. Está en la ciudad. Le dejé que fuera a buscar a Roland al colegio y acordamos que viniera hasta aquí. Ya han llegado. Quiere hablar conmigo»

«¿Quieres que te acompañe?» preguntó Emma preocupada

«No, todo está bien. Me las apañó con él, estoy acostumbrada a estas conversaciones, probablemente va a hablar de mi madre, del secuestro y de cuánto se preocupó, lo de siempre» Regina se llevó el pelo hacia atrás y se quedó pensativa.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, mi amor. Voy a estar bien. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?» preguntó antes de salir

«Sí, en el hotel, la habitación de siempre»

Mills asintió y le dio un beso en el canto de la boca.

«Hecho»

Se marchó por el pasillo, camino de la recepción donde su ex marido y su hijo la esperaban.

Roland saltó de donde estaba y corrió al ver a la madre pasar por la puerta. Regina lo agarró y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El niño adoraba hacer aquello. Estaba muy apegado a su madre. Después de sonreír y besarlo en las mejillas, se acercó a Robin, saludando al hombre que, por alguna razón, parecía contento.

«Regina» dijo levantándose de pronto

En ese momento, las secretarias de la recepción susurraron algo mientras lo miraban; había rumores en la empresa con respecto al ex marido de Regina. Algunos decían que el matrimonio había acabado por culpa del difícil carácter de la ingeniera, otros decían que Regina pidió la separación porque lo utilizó para quedarse embarazada, cosa que no estaba lejos de la verdad.

«Robin» ella le dedicó una media sonrisa «Podemos hablar en mi despacho. Es por aquí»

Entonces, él la siguió junto al hijo

Ya en la sala, Regina hizo señas para que se sentara, pero Robin no quería perder mucho tiempo.

«No voy a tardar mucho, Regina, todavía tenemos que llegar a South Boston, y era sobre eso mismo de lo que quería hablarte»

Gina tampoco se sentó, se quedó de pie cerca de su mesa. Roland se estaba tomando un zumo de lata que había cogido de una de las máquinas expendedoras del pasillo, sentado con un niño bueno en el sofá que allí había.

«¿La estación?…¿Vais a coger el tren de las seis?» preguntó ella inocentemente, sin imaginarse lo que oiría

«No. Ya no vamos a coger el tren, he facilitado las cosas» dijo él «Lo he estado pensando y creo que es mejor hacer esto»

«¿Hacer qué, Robin? No entiendo»

«Regresar. Estar cerca de Roland» miró al niño de reojo y continuó «Me he comprado un apartamento en South Boston»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Gina, asombrada

«Hace meses que lo llevo planeando, he cerrado los negocios hace unas semanas, pero solo ayer terminé de traer todo lo que tenía en Nueva York» decía animado «Roland ya no va a necesitar viajar, le vamos a ahorrar mucho tiempo. Ahora puede quedarse en mi casa a la hora que quiera»

Gina se restregó su rostro, no se lo podía creer.

«No me digas» se llevó la mano a la boca

«Te había dicho que sería mejor que volviese. No estabas muy de acuerdo, pero tengo clientes aquí, puedo comenzar a trabajar en Boston. Alguna vez que otra iré a Nueva York, pero por ahora estaré aquí, más cerca de Roland»

Gina intentó controlarse. Se pasó de nuevo la mano por la cara, y lo miraba sin entender. Solo le faltaba eso, el marido de vuelta en la misma ciudad que ella. Cuando pensaba que todo se estaba resolviendo en su vida, parecía que todo empeoraba.

«Así que has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana» dijo en tono amargo

«Lo he hecho para estar más cerca de mi hijo» Robin rebatió, dándose cuenta de la insatisfacción de su ex mujer «Sé que no estarás contenta con esto, pero piensa en el niño, todavía es pequeño y aún con la separación estará cerca de los dos»

«Tienes razón» suspiró, cruzándose de brazos «No quiero pelear contigo, Robin, porque no tengo derecho a reclamarte. Haces lo que quieres y si esto es bueno para nuestro hijo, tengo que estar de acuerdo, ¿no?»

Robin abrió una nueva sonrisa

«Sí. Mucho mejor así. Bien, si quieres, también puedes venir a mi apartamento, será tu segunda casa. Vete a la hora que quieras»

«Te agradezco la gentileza, pero no pretendo mudarme a tu apartamento, principalmente ahora que tengo el mío solo para mí y Roland, desde que mi madre ha sido internada»

«Todavía no me creo todo lo que pasó por su culpa. Lo mejor que has hecho es internarla. Siempre dije que era un peligro muy grande mantenerla viviendo con vosotros»

Ella de nuevo resopló

«Pues sí, tenía que haberlo hecho mucho antes»

«Papá, ¿ya nos podemos ir?» preguntó el pequeño desde el sofá

«Ya, hijo» respondió «Entonces, nos vamos, tengo algunas cosas en cajas que necesito colocar» se puso la mochila del hijo al hombro y miró a Regina antes de que esta abrasase a Roland mientras se despedían «El lunes yo lo llevo al colegio, y tú lo vas a recoger, ¿ok?»

«Está bien, haz eso» ella asintió, soltando al hijo «Robin, cualquier cosa, llámame, tienes mi teléfono»

«Lo tengo, quédate tranquila. Hasta luego» le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del despacho, dándole la mano al pequeño.

Regina tiró besos al hijo, al verlo salir por la puerta con el padre. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban, pensando si le gustaba o no la idea de tener a su ex marido cerca otra vez. Aquello le daba dolor de cabeza solo de pensarlo, pero en ese momento era un hecho. Por la forma en la que se comportaba el hombre, muy amistoso y contento, tal vez la dejase tranquila y se hubiese convencido sobre ciertas cosas sobre su relación de las que ya habían conversado. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta definitivamente, quizás no debería preocuparse tanto, ¿o debía?

 

Más tarde, en el hotel, Regina deslizaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Emma, mientras hacían el amor desde ya hacía un rato. A medida que se acariciaban, confundían las piernas en un delicioso y erótico roce. La rubia  desplazó una mano hacia el interior de los muslos de su amada, tocándole donde era más sensible. Regina jadeó. Aun así la besaba con pasión, como si la necesitara extremadamente.

Regina gimió, ahogada, y tembló con los dedos de Emma en su interior. Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, Swan la abrazó, rodando con ella por la cama, hasta anillarse de nuevo, y colocar a Regina sobre sus pechos, donde a ella le gustaba echarse. Más callada de lo normal, la morena se aferró al cuerpo de la amada, recibiendo un cariño tranquilo. Swan adoraba ese momento que vivían siempre después del sexo, estaba segura de que a Regina también le gustaba y a veces acababan conversando sobre sus jornadas ahí, en la cama de aquel cuarto de hotel.

Hoy se metieron rápido entre las sábanas, sin siquiera pedir la cena. Pero quizás ninguna tuviese tanta hambre.

«¿Dónde quieres cenar?» preguntó Emma, dulcemente

«Te dije que teníamos que haberlo hecho antes» respondió Regina entrelazando sus dedos con los de Emma

«No me resistí. Pero si no quieres salir ahora, podemos cenar aquí, pido que la traigan»

«No, realmente no tengo mucha hambre» dijo Gina calmadamente

«¿No? ¿Por lo que me contaste de Robin?»

«Tengo que confesar que esta historia me incomoda»

«Me dijiste que ha regresado con la intención de estar más cerca de Roland, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Si solo ha venido para estar cerca del niño que es suyo también? Ponte en su lugar, si estuvieras lejos de Roland, ¿no te sentirías mal sin poder verlo por culpa de la distancia? No sé, Regina, deberías relajarte, no todo gira alrededor de ti» Emma usó una frase que Robin ya le había dicho una vez a la morena

Gina frunció el ceño, se soltó del abrazo de Emma y se apartó de ella, encogiéndose en la esquina de la cama, apretando la sabana contra su cuerpo.

«Acabas de hablar igual que él»

«Perdona…perdona» Swan intentó explicar «Es que parece que le tienes miedo. Ya estáis separados, él lo sabe. No deberías preocuparte tanto»

«Sí, pero aún no me siento segura. Puede ser un gran padre para Roland, de eso estoy segura, pero aun así, no sé si puedo dejar de preocuparme. No lo entiendes, estuvimos casados, lo conozco. Puede ser tontería mía u otra cosa, pero algo me dice que ha regresado a Boston por otra razón, no solo para estar cerca de Roland»

«¿Tienes miedo de que haga algo en tu contra?» Emma preguntó colocándose mejor en la cama

«Peor…Que use a Roland en mi contra» murmuró Regina «Aún más estando ahora cerca. Insinúa muchas cosas, no paró hasta que no interne a mi madre. ¿Te puedes creer que una vez me dijo que iba a arrepentirme si seguía tratándolo mal? Pues eso. No me siento a gusto teniéndolo cerca, en absoluto»

Emma se mantuvo callada, pensando un momento.

«Tomaste una mala elección al casarte con Robin, nunca te gustó. No sé cómo pudiste tener un hijo con ese tipo»

«¿Qué hecho para merecer esto? Tengo que haber sido muy tonta para tener que pasar por esto»

Swan no dijo nada, pero justamente pensó en lo que Regina había hecho para merecer tal problema. Podría ser un bello castigo por lo que le hizo cuando eran novias, pero, sería malvado pensar así, y siempre que lo hacía se reprendía. Exceptuando a Roland, Regina no había tenido muchas felicidades en su vida, sus elecciones la atraparon. Ahora, la única persona en el mundo con la que podía contar era Emma, algo que acababa siendo irónico.

Pero no debían estropear la noche hablando de otra persona. Pensando en eso, Emma se giró y la abrazó por la espalda, subiendo y bajando su mano por su piel. Cambió de tema

«Ya que no vamos a cenar, ¿qué tal si volvemos donde lo dejamos?» la rubia preguntó maliciosamente. Su mano avanzaba por la barriga de Regina, subiendo hasta sus pechos. La morena tomó aire.

«¿Y dónde lo dejamos?» preguntó Regina preparándose para sorprenderla. Cuando Emma fue a hablar, cogió su mano y de un movimiento rodó sobre ella, quedado encima.

Emma la miró sorprendida, después sonrió ampliamente. Abrazó el sedoso cuerpo de su amada, acariciándolo donde sabía que le agradaría.

«¿No te acuerdas?» preguntó llenándole el rostro de tiernos besos

«No» mintió Gina a propósito. Cogió las manos de Emma, la sujetó a los lados, para sosegarla, mientras descendía por el cuerpo de la amada, queriendo excitarla, pero la rubia prefirió enterrar sus dedos en sus negros cabellos para revolverlos «No tengo la mínima idea y ¿sabes qué significa eso?»

«¿Qué?»

«Que tenemos que comenzar a hacer otra cosa» decía desciendo su boca por el vientre de la mujer

«¿El qué, por ejemplo?» Swan hablaba con un hilo de voz

Gina descendió un poco más, besando el ombligo de Emma. La rubia se tensó ante el roce. Era un punto sensible de su cuerpo. Deslizó un dedo por toda la extensión de su busto hasta su sexo. Aquello le robó la respiración a Emma.

«¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?»

Swan la miró desde arriba

«Sí» susurró al mismo tiempo que agarró su muñeca y la hizo introducir aquel dedo dentro de ella.

 

Para no quedarse sola el sábado por la noche, Regina había ido a visitar a Emma y a Henry y planearon salir a cenar cuando fuera la hora.

Después de asistir en la tele la reposición de _I dream of Jeannie_ , mientras Emma se preparaba, Henry y sU amiga mayor ojeaban un libro de cuentos, el favorito del muchacho Swan. Gina le leyó tres cuentos al muchacho que escuchaba atentamente y se animaba con cada escena divertida que imaginaba de la historia. Le preguntaba a Regina palabras que no entendía, y la morena enseguida le respondía

«Metamorfosis significa transformación. ¿Has visto a una mariposa? Ella antes de ser mariposa pasa por una metamorfosis» explicaba

«Ah, ¿entonces quiere decir que las mariposas se transformaron? Pero, ¿cómo, Regina?»

«Antes de ser mariposas, son orugas, y después se envuelven en un capullo, algún tiempo más tarde, cuando ya están fuertes y listas, demasiado grandes para el capullo, salen de él…»

«¡Ya como mariposas!»

«Exactamente»

«Ah, ahora entendí» el niño sonrió dulcemente. Cuando iba a preguntar otra cosa, el timbre del apartamento sonó «Yo voy»

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Cogió una silla y se subió para ver por la mirilla, haciendo lo que la madre siempre le decía. Rio al ver quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Regina se quedó al acecho.

«¡Henry!» dijo una voz femenina

«¡Abuela!» dijo el muchacho

En el sofá, Regina se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo? ¿Había escuchado eso? ¿Abuela?

«Hey, muchacho» dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina

«¡Hola, abuelo!» Henry los abrazo, dejándolos pasar rápidamente «¡Qué bien que han venido! Vamos  a salir a cenar, y quería presentaros a una amiga» decía él, empujando a la abuela de la mano hacia la sala, donde estaba Mills. La morena se levantó del sofá, soltando el libro que agarraba y viendo bien quiénes eran las personas que habían llegado. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que eran Mary Margaret y David Nolan Swan, los padres de Emma «¿Saben de la Regina que siempre hablo? Es ella. Regina, esta es mi abuela Mary Margaret y este mi abuelo, David» los presentó Henry todo contento

La cara que Mary puso no fue de las mejores. Reconoció  a Regina, de pie, delante de ella. Mary tenía fama de ser una mujer dulce. Sus formas y rostro habían cambiado desde la última vez que había visto a Regina. Ahora era una mujer de cabellos oscuros, cortos, y de rostro más rellenito. Sus ojos recordaban algo a los de Emma, pero, en aquella ocasión, parecían idéntico a los de la hija cuando Regina se la encontró la noche de la boda de Robert, recordó la ingeniera. Ojos incrédulos ante lo que estaban viendo. Más en concreto, ante a quien estaban viendo.

 


	22. Mary's mother's heart

Era como si estuviese reviviendo un episodio del pasado. Mary Margaret la escrutaba con una clara mirada de desdén. Por un momento se había olvidado que, tarde o temprano, saliendo otra vez con Emma, se encontraría con aquella persona. Una persona que la odiaba, y con mucha razón.

Regina no quería parecer desconcertada, por eso, entrecruzaba las manos detrás de la espalda, manteniéndose firme.

«Sabía que eras tú» dijo la madre de Emma, mirando a Regina de la cabeza a los pies «En cuanto comentó que Emma tenía una amiga llamada Regina, y, cómo te describió, sospeché que eras tú»

«¿Ya conoces a Regina, abuela?» preguntó Henry

«La conozco, desde hace bastante tiempo» respondió la mujer para nada contenta. La boca de Mary Margaret se torció insatisfecha.

«¿Cómo estás, Regina?» preguntó David Swan muy educadamente, tan sorprendido por volver a ver a la morena. Al contrario que la esposa, no reaccionó  tan mal al verla, sabía que Emma les acabaría explicando todo.

«Bien, gracias» dijo Regina alzando la cabeza y la mandíbula para enfrentarlos, escondiendo el recelo.

«¡Vaya, entonces todos saldremos juntos! ¿Mis abuelos también pueden venir, Regina?» preguntó Henry

«Realmente no sé si yo voy a ir, Henry» Gina tomó aire, después lo miró «Lo dejamos para otra día, ¿vale?»

«Ah, pero, ¿por qué?» el muchacho la miró sin entender

«Tengo que volver a casa» ella acarició el rostro del chico con sus dedos «Te prometo que la próxima vez salimos juntos, querido»

«¿Te marchas porque hemos venido?» interrumpió Mary

Regina no tuvo tiempo de responder. Para su suerte, Emma entró en la sala, arreglada para salir, y se encontró de cara con la escena

«¿Mamá? ¿Papá?» se acercó, frunciendo el ceño «¿Algún problema?» miró de reojo a Henry y a Regina, y percibió tensa a la novia

«Ninguno. Hemos venido a visitaros, pero parece que alguien llegó antes que nosotros» dijo Mary, refiriéndose a la Mills «¡Qué bella sorpresa! Hace tanto tiempo» el tono de voz de la mujer se volvió irónico

David, con los brazos cruzados, detrás de su esposa, comentó

«Pensaba que ni estabas en la ciudad»

«Realmente nunca dejé Boston» dijo la ingeniera

Emma se acercó más, algo temerosa al ver las miradas entre su madre y Mills.

«¿De dónde os conocéis, eh?» preguntó Henry, intrigado

Emma intervino

«Es una larga historia, hijo…Bueno, ¿no queréis sentaros?» Emma miró a Regina, de nuevo, de reojo. La morena no estaba muy a gusto.

«No es necesario, Emma, tu padre y yo no pensamos demorarnos»

«Pero acabáis de llegar» dijo Henry. EL muchacho parecía tan confuso como la madre con aquella situación.

«Hemos venido en mal momento, creo. ¿Cómo podría imaginarme que me iba a encontrar a esta persona en el apartamento de mi hija?» Mary le lanzó una mirada amenazadora «Estoy sin palabras, petrificada para decir verdad»

«También es una gran sorpresa para mí» rebatió Gina

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» indagó Mary dando un paso al frente

La morena intentó aguantarse, pero acabó soltando la respuesta.

«Lo mismo que ha venido a hacer usted»

«¿Y aún tienes valor? Incluso después de lo que le hiciste a Emma…» Mary estaba indignada. Movía de un lado a otro la cabeza «Es increíble»

Swan agarró por los hombros a su hijo sacándolo de allí.

«Lo que ocurrió es pasado» Regina dijo intentando defenderse

Mary estrechó los ojos como si estuviese escuchando un absurdo

«Un pasado del que no debes sentirte para nada orgullosa» dijo, con voz fría y afilada

Emma decidió parar el intercambio de zarpazos antes de que el hijo escuchase algo que no debía, se metió entre Mary y Regina, dando un breve aviso

«¿Podríais hablar de otro tema, eh?»

Regina no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse con la señora Swan y mucho menos confrontarla con su orgullo. Pensó en Henry también, el muchacho no entendería nada si comenzasen a pelear.

«Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no debía estar aquí» dio unos pasos y cogió su bolso del sofá, y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la madre de Emma no había terminado

«No, no debías» dijo en voz alta para que Regina escuchara «No debías ni debes venir aquí»

Gina, nerviosa, abrió la puerta, y salió apresada del apartamento. Emma fue tras ella, alcanzándola en el pasillo, antes de que llegase a las escaleras.

«¡Regina, espera!»

«Emma, tengo que irme» no tenía valor para mirarla a la cara «Perdóname, no debía haber venido»

«Perdona por lo que ha dicho mi madre, ella no entiende»

«Y tal vez nunca lo haga» dijo Regina, en voz baja «Mira, me tengo que ir, llámame mañana»

Emma dijo que sí. Miró por encima del hombro y vio la puerta del apartamento entornada. Tocó el rostro de Regina y le dio un beso en los labios.

«Te llamo»

Mills asintió y se separó despacio de la rubia, dándole la espalda. Emma esperó un poco para volver adentro y hablar de nuevo con los padres.

Mary y David estaban sentados cuando Swan llegó con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros apretados que llevaba junto a una chaqueta azul marino. Vio a Henry en una esquina de la sala, confuso y atónito. Miró a Swan, y esta le hizo una señal con la cabeza, sabía lo que significaba. Con paso pesado, el chico se fue a su cuarto. Tras oír la puerta de la habitación de su hijo cerrarse, prestó atención a la pareja.

«¿Por qué no me has dicho que habías vuelto a encontrarte con esa mujer?» preguntó Mary con decepción en la voz «No puede ser lo que estoy pensando»

«Es lo que estás pensando, mamá, sí. No tengo que negarlo y no me hables como si fuese una niña. Te lo iba a contar, en su momento, pero te lo iba a contar» respondió Swan

La madre de Emma no lo dejó estar.

«Ya, lo veo, en el momento oportuno…¿Estabas esperando casarte con ella para decirnos algo? Dios mío, Emma, hasta tu hijo está metido en esto, la llama amiga»

«No exageres, Mary» intentó suavizar el padre «Emma debe tener sus razones»

«Cállate, David, tú no sabes nada. Emma, después de todo lo que esa mujer te hizo, ¿aún tienes el valor?»

Emma bajó la mirada, hundió aún más las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

«Habla bajo. No quiero que Henry escuche. Ella y yo estamos juntas, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que salimos  juntas desde hace un tiempo, pero ni Henry ni su hijo saben nada»

«Ah, ¿también tiene un hijo?»

«Sí. Aún es pequeño, ya ha estado aquí…No es algo reciente»

En ese momento Mary Margaret comprendió que la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba. Miraba a la hija, acordándose de la época en que la vio marcharse de casa por culpa de un amor destruido por Regina Mills. Fueron breves los minutos que se reencontró con la muchacha que se decía novia de su hija, imágenes que vinieron a su mente

 

_En aquella época, Mary Margaret trabajaba como profesora en una escuela primaria, cerca de donde vivía con el marido y la hija en un sencillo barrio de Boston. Cuando se enteró de la relación de Emma con la otra chica, no se asombró demasiado, siempre había desconfiado del comportamiento de la hija. A pesar de que David creía que la situación de la hija era algo pasajero, con los meses, Emma se mostraba perdidamente enamorada de la joven Mills, a la que había conocido en la facultad._

_Emma dividía el tiempo entre los estudios y el noviazgo. Siempre que hablaba con la madre, hablaba de Regina y de cómo se sentía. Aquello empezaba, de alguna manera,  a preocupar a Mary. Como cualquier madre, Mary tenía presentimientos y uno de ellos lo tuvo la primera vez que recibió a Regina en su casa en uno de los cumpleaños de Emma. Pensó que eran cosas de su cabeza, y le dijo a la hija que le había gustado la chica, pero que tenían que ser cuidadosas. En aquellos tiempos, asumir una relación de ese tipo costaba caro y, por lo que sabía, el otro lado de la moneda, los Mills no estaban de acuerdo en que su única heredera se relacionara con otra chica y mucho menos de origen humilde como lo era Emma._

_Mary temía por la felicidad de la hija, algo le decía que todo acabaría mal para la rubia y así fue; dos años más tarde, Emma llegó a casa en llanto y le contó todo. Mary vio sus sospechas confirmadas. A pesar de todo el consuelo de la madre,  la muchacha entró en una profunda tristeza. No salía del cuarto, de la cama, no comía, no bebía, había perdido el gusto por vivir. Mary ya no sabía cómo actuar para devolver la alegría a Emma, ya que todo se resumía a Regina. En el auge de su desespero, David sugirió que la hija dejara Boston, pero aquella idea era mucho para Mary, no quería a su única hija lejos, y además a causa de algo tan banal. Emma era su tesoro, su vida, ¿cómo se atrevía Regina a maltratarla de aquella forma? No era justo ver a Emma perder la cabeza por un amor no correspondido._

_Viendo a la hija sufrir, sintió rabia por la joven Mills, tenía que hacer algo. Buscó la dirección de la familia de Regina. De alguna forma iba a vengarse de lo que ella le había hecho a su hija._

_Llegó a la hora de la cena. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abriesen la puerta. No se anunció. Empujó a la criada hacia un lado, y entró a toda prisa. En el comedor, la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa, y Mary gritó_

_«¿Aún consigues comer? ¡Cínica!»_

_Regina, asustada, no respondió. El padre lo hizo por ella._

_«Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí?» dijo el hombre, soltando la servilleta y mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz_

_«Tú…tú…» señaló Mary con dedo tembloroso a Regina «¡Cínica! ¡No tenías el derecho de hacer lo que le has hecho a mi hija!»_

_«¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de esa forma en mi casa?» dijo Cora asombradísima, y levantándose «¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Quién la ha dejado entrar?»_

_«Sabía que algo tramarías, estaba segura de que le ibas a hacer algo a mi Emma. No tenías ningún derecho» lloriqueó Mary embargada por la emoción_

_«Señora, por favor, ¿qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó Henry Mills, levantándose de una vez por todas_

_«¿Emma? ¿Usted es la madre de Emma?» preguntó Cora, estupefacta_

_Mary asintió. Miraba a Regina que, en su sitio, tenía los ojos desorbitados, y apenas podía esconder el llanto que estaba listo por caer. Henry miró, de repente, a la chica y se puso serio al escuchar aquello._

_«¿No tienes vergüenza? ¿Ni un poco? Mi hija está sufriendo, quiere morirse por tu culpa, ¡se va a marchar porque la traicionaste!» dijo Mary intentando acercarse, pero la gobernanta la agarraba por el brazo._

_«¿Emma se va?» Gina finalmente habló_

_«Lamento lo que ha pasado con su hija, señora, pero le garantizo que no es Regina la que ha provocado ningún problema» dijo Henry, intentando tranquilizar la situación_

_Mary se soltó de los brazos de la gobernanta, se recolocó el bolso en el hombro y alzó el rostro, buscando el control que necesitaba._

_«Emma se va y es tu culpa» volvió a decir Mary Margaret «Has sido una ingrata, Regina, humillaste a Emma, una persona que te amaba, alguien que haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿Cómo tuviste el valor?» la voz de Mary era pura angustia «¿Sabes por qué he venido hasta aquí? Para dejarte claro una cosa…Has perdido la mejor oportunidad de tu vida. Te vas a arrepentir amargamente de haber engañado a alguien que te ha amado como lo ha hecho Emma, ¿me oyes? Amargamente, Regina. Jamás encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz. Tu vida nunca será la misma, porque no lo mereces, ¡jamás serás feliz!»_

_El mensaje estaba dado. Mary Margaret miró una última vez a la morena y se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes de que rabia la hiciera lanzarse al cuello de la chica._

_Aterrada y literalmente arrepentida, la joven Mills quiso correr tras la suegra e implorarle perdón, sin embargo, debía ir tras Emma. Pero eso solo pasó días más tarde._

_Mary Margaret jamás le contó a la hija lo que había hecho esa noche. Cuando volvió a casa, Emma había acabado de tomar una decisión, se iba a marchar, lejos, como el padre le había sugerido. Por lo menos, vería a la hija marcharse con una certeza, Regina nunca sería feliz si dependiese de lo que le había deseado y dicho._

«¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decir nada, Mary?» dijo David «Emma hace lo que quiera con su vida»

«No lo entiendes, David. Por culpa de esa chica, mejor dicho, mujer, vivimos aquel infierno con Emma, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?» Mary se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la rubia. Ya habían avanzado mucho en la conversación, Emma les había contado todo, desde el reencuentro con la ingeniera y de cómo confiaba en el cambio y arrepentimiento de ella. La mujer se paró frente a la hija. Era más baja que ella. Mary siempre tuvo la impresión de que Emma no perdonaría a Regina, solo que no contaba con otra sospecha que acababa de dilucidar. La miró con preocupación. «Emma, abre los ojos, ten en cuenta que cualquier cosa que esa mujer quiera de ti, no puede ser buena cosa»

«También pensaba así, mamá» Emma cruzó los brazos, tal como hacía el padre

«Aún la amas, ¿no es verdad? Nunca conseguiste dejar de amar a Regina» indagó la madre. En ese momento Emma se sonrojó, apretó los dientes y no respondió. Mary sabía que sí. Simplemente sonrió, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza «Está en tus ojos, hija mía. No es necesario que contestes» dijo dándose la vuelta «Pide disculpas a Henry por haber estropeado sus planes. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado, les habría pedido salir a dar una vuelta juntos, es una pena. Lo dejamos para otro día»

«Yo hablo con él» Emma deshizo el cruce de brazos y miró al padre que ya se estaba levantando del sofá «Solo una cosa» dijo ella «La próxima vez que decidáis venir de visita, llamad antes»

Ellos asintieron y tras un abrazo, salieron del apartamento y cerraron la puerta. Emma se estaba sintiendo mal. Volver a hablar de cosas que había vivido la desgastaba mucho. La madre tenía razón al enfadarse, pero, ¿cómo decirle que se había permitido vivir una historia con Regina de nuevo porque aún la amaba? Emma pensaba en cómo había luchado para apartarla, no lo había logrado, no con los detalles galantes, los besos y las miradas intercambiadas. Era débil. Siempre lo sería con Regina, no había manera.

 

Esa misma noche, Robin metía a su hijo en la cama en la habitación del niño, en su apartamento de South Boston. Como todo buen padre, hizo que el niño se cepillara los dientes, se pusiera el pijama y se acostara para contarle un cuento.

Robin lo arropó con el edredón, subiéndoselo hasta el cuello, mientras terminaba de contarle su versión de los cuentos de Los Tres Cerditos, sentado a su lado en la cama. El niño lanzó sus buenas carcajadas, pero estaba bostezando.

«Entonces soplaré y soplaré, y la casita derrumbaré» contaba él poniendo voz de malo «Pero, por mucho que soplaba, la casa no se caía, porque estaba hecha de ladrillos, así que subió al tejado, bajó por la chimenea y ¿adivina dónde cayó? En la olla de la sopa que el cerdito estaba cocinando, y estaba tan caliente que lloró y juró que nunca más iba a molestar a los cerditos»

«¿Y nunca más volvió, papá?» preguntó el niño desde debajo del edredón

«Nunca más» terminó Robin, inclinándose para besar la cabeza de su hijo «Ahora es mejor que duermas porque mañana vamos a ver el partido de los Sox»

«A mi amigo Henry también le gusta ver a los Sox, hasta tiene una gorra que la tía Emma le regaló» comentó el niño cuando el padre se separó

«¿Tu amigo Henry?» Robin preguntó intentando recordar quién era. No conocía a ningún Henry «¿Es aquel chico rubio que estudiaba en tu clase?»

«No, pa. Henry es el hijo de Emma, la amiga de mamá» respondió el niño

«Emma…¿Tu madre tiene una amiga llamada Emma?»

«Uhm» asintió Roland «Cuando voy a casa de Henry, jugamos en su Xbox. ¿Puedo pedir una Xbox por Navidad, papá?»

«Puedes tener lo que quieras, hijo. Pero, dime una cosa, ¿vas mucho a casa de ese chico, Henry? ¿Tu madre va también?»

«Uhm. La tía Emma hace pizza siempre que vamos»

«¿Y tu madre suele salir mucho?»

«No. Solo sale si es para ir a trabajar o si Emma la llama. A veces Emma también viene a visitarnos, a ella le gusta mucho mi madre»

«¿Ah sí?» Robin sintió curiosidad «¿Son solo muy amigas? ¿De dónde conoce tu madre a Emma?»

«Sí, ellas trabajan juntas en la empresa»

«Hum…¿Y tu amigo? ¿Henry? ¿También va a visitaros?»

«No, la tía Emma nunca lo lleva cuando nos visita»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Creo que es porque ella y mamá siempre tienen secretos y Henry no puede oír»

«¿Por qué crees eso, hijo?» él frunció el ceño

«Porque ellas siempre susurran en la sala cuando están sentadas en el sofá. Un día vi a Emma abrazar a mamá, muy fuerte»

Robin puso mala cara

«¿Sí?»

«Sí, después besó a mamá, aquí» el niño señaló los labios de padre. Robin se sorprendió

«¿Cómo es eso, hijo?»

«Tía Emma besó a mamá en la boca»

Robin se levantó de la cama en ese exacto minuto. Se rascó el mentón, se dio la vuelta, pensó en lo que acaba de enterarse.

«Vaya…» se giró hacia el hijo «Por lo visto a Emma le gusta mucho tu madre»

«Sí, papá, ellas son las mejores amigas del mundo» dijo el pequeño, bostezando después. Tenía mucho sueño para seguir charlando, así que se giró en la cama y cerró los ojos olvidándose enseguida de lo que le había contado al padre.

El hombre se quedó tan asombrado que apenas conseguía moverse. Regina y una mujer, ¿cómo es eso posible? Pensaba él. ¿Estaría su hijo diciendo la verdad?

 

Swan y Mills volvieron a verse a la vuelta del fin de semana.

Emma llamó a la puerta del despacho de Regina al final de la tarde, cuando la ingeniera estaba acabando de firmar un montón de informes de las obras de la isla. Ruby estaba de pie a su lado, cerca de la mesa cuando la arquitecta entró.

«Con permiso, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí» respondió Regina mirándola por encima de las gafas de lectura

Emma esperó a que Regina firmase todos los documentos y a que Ruby le dijese algo más. Cuando la chica finalmente salió del despacho, dejándolas a solas, se acercó con gesto afligido.

«Disculpa por lo que pasó en casa» dijo en voz baja

Regina se quitó las gafas, las dejó en la mesa y suspiró

«Olvídalo, mi amor. Tu madre tiene todo el derecho a sentirse mal. Tú ni sabías que iba a aparecer»

«Ya, si lo hubiese sabido, lo habría evitado»

«No iba a cambiar nada, no le gusto. Era de esperarse»

Emma quiso acercarse, pero, antes, Regina se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

«¿Estás enfadada?»

«No» respondió deprisa Regina «Ni puedo»

Emma tomó sus manos entre las de ellas

«No quería que te sintieras mal por eso. Prometo que volveré a hablar con los dos, no tienes por qué hacer caso a lo que ella dice»

«No servirá de nada, Emma. Tu madre me odia y con toda razón» en ese momento recordó las palabras que en su juventud oyó de boca de Mary «¿Quieres saber una cosa? No me importa, mi problema no es con ella, y no voy a dejar de estar a tu lado porque ella me lo haya prohibido o por todas las plagas que me profetizó»

Swan la miró a los ojos

«¿Plagas?» Emma no la entendió

«Sí…Todo lo que me dijo, pero ahora no importa, estaba equivocada, mira a dónde he llegado, lo que ahora tengo. A ti»

«¿Qué te dijo mi madre?»

Regina no sabía si debía contarle el episodio vivido con Mary. Se sorprendió al saber que Emma nunca se había enterado del asunto.

«Tal vez sea mejor que se lo preguntes a ella, te prometí que nunca más iba a tocar ese tema»

Swan estuvo de acuerdo

«Ven aquí» y la atrajo hacia un abrazo. Regina, envuelta en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la estrechó con más fuerza «Quiero que sepas que…» Emma reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar, pero era difícil «independientemente de eso, yo…» hizo una nueva pausa. Regina la miró, esperando

«Tú…»

«Yo…quiero estar contigo» atrajo a la morena otra vez a sus brazos

Obviamente, Gina esperaba escuchar otra cosa de Emma. Aun así, las acciones de la rubia decían más que algunas palabras.


	23. What I call of engaged

Hacía ya dos meses que Cora estaba internada en la clínica de recuperación de Springfield. Según Zelena, la tía respondía bien a la convivencia en grupo en la clínica y había cambiado mucho desde el día que entró dispuesta a recuperarse de su ludopatía.

Para Regina, saber que su madre mejoraba, fue una gran alegría. Ya no se sentía culpable por haberla obligado a ponerse en tratamiento, pero fue necesario debido a las circunstancias y, al ver que el resultado estaba siendo satisfactorio, no podía estar más contenta por la madre. La prima, incluso, le dijo que a ese ritmo, podría tener el alta más pronto de lo que se esperaba, sin embargo a Regina no le agradó mucho la noticia, ya que estaba disfrutando de poder tener el apartamento solo para ella y Roland. Podía llevar a Emma para amarse y hablar. Evitaba ir a casa de los Swan después de haberse encontrado con Mary Margaret en casa de la rubia.

De vez en cuando, Zelena iba a visitar a Regina para darle noticias de Cora y, como buenas cómplices que eran, siempre comentaban otras cosas más allá de los relacionados con la matriarca. Aquella mañana, estaban sentadas a gusto en la cama del cuarto de la morena hablando de todo lo que había pasado desde que Regina y Emma habían vuelto a salir.

Zelena bromeaba con la forma en la que la prima se refería a Emma, exactamente como lo haría una mujer enamorada.

«Nunca te he visto de esa manera, Regina. Mírate, toda boba hablando de Emma» dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

«¿Cómo no voy a estar toda boba hablando de ella?» Gina dijo aferrándose a una almohada «Emma es lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre necesité. Una pena que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes»

«No te quejes. Quizás tuvisteis que pasar por lo que pasasteis para ahora volver todavía mejores»

«No hemos tocado más el asunto. Pero su aroma, sus maneras, la forma en que me mira son los mismos, solo que ahora más profundos, ¿entiendes? Es como si pudiese vivir todo lo que vivimos pero de una forma más intensa»

«Ahora sois dos mujeres, no dos chicas inconsecuentes» Zelena lanzó una rápida carcajada al decir eso «Me acuerdo de tu padre diciéndote: _Regina, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inconsecuente?_ »

Gina se sonrojó levemente y sonrió. Reflexionó un poco y entró en la broma que hacían con el padre ya fallecido.

«Mi padre me encontraba inconsecuente…Ahora, entonces, debe estar removiéndose en su tumba»

Ambas rieron. Zelena miró profundamente a la prima y preguntó.

«¿Y Robin? ¿Cómo te sientes con él ahora viviendo en Boston?»

«Ya me he preocupado bastante por su causa, pero está tranquilo con Roland en sus casa todos los fines de semana. Al final, puede que haya exagerado al desconfiar de él»

Zelena escuchaba atenta. Curiosamente aquella era la tercera vez que le preguntaba a la primera por su ex marido durante la conversación. Regina se dio cuenta. Para cambiar de asunto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al vestidor, demorándose un poco allí dentro. Cuando salió, llevaba consigo la caja de recuerdos que conservaba de su juventud. La dejó en la cama, frente a la pelirroja.

«Te iba a preguntar exactamente si ya le habías enseñado esto a Emma» dijo Zel sin fingir sorpresa al ver las fotos y los trozos de papel.

«No, no se lo he enseñado» Regina suspiró «No quiero faltar a la promesa que le hice. A veces me sorprendo mirando estas fotos y me pregunto cómo sería su reacción al saber que guardo todo esto»

«Deberías arriesgarte, ¿sabes?» sugirió Zel «Haz la prueba. Si se comporta contigo de la manera que dices, en algún momento vais a conseguir hablar del pasado» tenía una voz suave «Puede pensar que eres otra mujer, pero nunca se va a olvidar de la Regina de la que se enamoró un día. La primera. Es eso lo que está en esa caja, la Regina de la que se enamoró en un primer momento. Si no fuese por esa persona que fuiste anteriormente, ahora ni estaríais juntas, deja de pensar»

«Creo que aún siente un gran odio por esa Regina de antes. Pero siempre que recuerdo cómo yo la adoraba y lo bien que nos llevábamos, siento deseo de hablarlo con ella»

«Entonces, habla, busca la manera. No te olvides de que fue un consejo mío lo que hizo que volvierais»

Regina suspiró

«No lo voy a olvidar, claro que no y te lo agradezco. Pero Emma es tan complicada en ese sentido que ni siquiera aún ha podido decirme que me ama» soltó, acariciando las alianzas de plata que habían sido de ellas y había guardado desde aquel día. Su nombre y el de ella grabados le hizo pensar en tantas cosas.

Gina sentía carencia de aquellas palabras, aunque sabía por sus actos que Emma la amaba. Pero, ¿cómo arrancarle a Emma una declaración? Aparejaba mucho más que unas simples palabras, conllevaba perder el miedo a sufrir. Regina necesitaba ofrecer más de lo que hacía. Comenzó a darle vueltas a sus planes.

 

Por la tarde, planeó llevar a Roland al parque y allí se encontrarían con Henry y Emma. Después de dar un largo paseo, se detuvieron en el césped, y se sentaron de cara al lago, mientras los chicos jugaban a tirar piedras al agua un poco más adelante. No hacía sol aquella tarde, es más, estaba comenzando a meterse frío por causa del otoño. Para mantener las manos calientes, las dos jugaban a rozarse los dedos, hasta entrelazarlos de manera que los niños no se dieran cuenta cada vez que se giraban para saludarlas.

Regina aprovechó la ocasión para recordarle a su amada un detalle

«Tu cumpleaños está cerca. ¿Qué quieres de regalo?»

Emma de repente se sorprendió. Se había olvidado completamente de aquella fecha.

«Bueno, no sé. Me había olvidado que se aproximaba mi cumpleaños»

«¿Olvidarte de tu propio cumpleaños?»

«A mi edad no es muy agradable recordar cuántos años cumplo» dijo Emma rascándose la cabeza

«Treinta y seis» recordó Regina

Emma la miró de forma graciosa

«Gracias por recordármelo» se peinó con una mano los cabellos sueltos y volvió a mirar a los chicos «No soy muy fan de ese número, treinta y seis…A esa edad murió Neal»

«No me has hablado mucho de él. ¿Cómo era?»

«La mejor persona que he conocido. Todos los días me hacía reír, era mi mejor amigo» decía. Regina escuchaba atenta «A veces, me recordaba a mi padre, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por mí y por Henry»

«Te gustaba mucho» dijo la morena prestando atención a su novia

«Mucho, pero fue mejor que nos dejase. Hubiera sufrido mucho con la enfermedad»

«A veces, lo que creemos que es peor es la mejor solución» dijo la morena con las palabras acertadas. Vio el perfil del rostro de Emma, sus ojos húmedos. Quiso tanto abrazarla en ese momento, pero no podía en público, no como ella quería, mucho menos a la vista de los hijos. La rubia se puso, abruptamente de pie, sacudiéndose los restos de hierba que tenía en los pantalones. Regina hizo lo mismo, y le tocó los hombros para que se girara hacia ella. Entonces dijo «Donde quiera que esté, te está cuidando, a ti y a Henry, y él está feliz, ¿sabes por qué?»

«No» Emma movió la cabeza

«Porque hay alguien aquí que te ama»

Emma no contuvo una boba sonrisa ante la insinuación de las palabras de la morena. Asintió

«Y que me ha hecho también muy feliz»

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa de forma más calurosa. Se atrevió a tocar la cara de su amada, rozando sus dedos en sus mejillas. Si estuviesen solas, se besarían, pero no era una urgencia, ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

Quince días pasaron, Regina organizó con los compañeros de la empresa, una fiesta sorpresa para Emma el día de su cumpleaños.

Estaban en la sala de conferencias cuando la arquitecta, pensando que se trataba de una reunión al finalizar la jornada, llegó. Y fue un gran susto lo que se llevó cuando se encontró frente a toda la empresa, reunida, esperándola alrededor de la mesa en la que había de todo menos papeles. Hasta un pastel con “Feliz cumpleaños” escrito encima la sorprendió. Belle acertó, pues fue quien lo había escogido y vino a la constructora especialmente para ver a la amiga. No le gustaba el ambiente de negocios en el que su marido y su amiga trabajaban. Aquello, definitivamente, no iba con ella, pero en aquella ocasión aceptó en cuanto Regina la llamó avisándole de la sorpresa que estaba preparando.

Aun llevando poco tiempo en la empresa. Emma había hecho grandes amistades. Todos quisieron ir a felicitarla. Belle, obviamente ya había tenido su tiempo de cotilleo con la amiga, sin embargo percibía que algo inusitado estaba pasando; Emma no se apartaba del lado de Regina, parecían hermanas, donde iba una, iba la otra. Ya se había dado cuento de eso la última vez en que las había visto, cuando ambas desparecieron en pleno temporal, volviendo horas más tardes con disculpas estrafalarias. Belle había sido inocente. Cada vez que se miraban, la señora Gold frunció el ceño, vagamente incómoda. Exceptuando eso, Emma se divirtió con la fiesta, sin saber que más tarde tendría otra por parte de su novia.

Habían quedado en un famoso restaurante italiano en North End para una cena romántica. Cuando Emma llegó, vio a Regina esperando de pie,  al lado de la mesa con un enorme y llamativo ramo de rosas rojas. Del mismo color, coincidencia, del vestido que Swan llevaba esa noche. Sus ojos brillaron al acariciar las rosas. Regina siempre ha sabido que su amada amaba las rosas. Es más, todo el resto desprendía un halo romántico: el restaurante reservado solo para ellas, las velas en la mesa, el vestido azul de Regina, la música italiana tocada por la orquesta…Emma juró que ese era el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

«¿Has hecho todo esto para mí?» preguntó Emma, en cuanto se sentó en la silla que la propia Mills apartaba amablemente para ella

«Todo. Y la mejor parte está aún por llegar» respondió Gina con voz penetrante mientras ocupaba su sitio frente a la rubia

«¿Más?» preguntó Swan asombrada «¿Qué estás tramando?»

«Ya verás» Regina sonrió

Algo más tarde, tras los platos de la cena, un buen vino y una conversación que nunca acababa, Mills se estaba poniendo ansiosa por darle el mayor de los regalos, lo que había separado especialmente para Emma y que no podía contarle en aquel momento. Muy decidida, se levantó de la mesa, hizo una seña al garçon (cosa que Emma notó) y extendió la mano hacia la amada invitándola a bailar al ritmo triste de la canción que acaba de empezar a sonar. Emma, muy contenta, se levantó y la siguió, con su mano en la de ella, hasta el centro del salón. Era increíble ver cómo de vacío estaba el local, solo para ellas, un momento solo para las dos. La rubia posó sus manos en sus hombros, Regina le tocaba la cintura. Comenzaron muy lento. Cerraron los ojos sintiendo el roce de sus rostros, el aroma de los perfumes que usaban esa noche, la música que anudaba sus gargantas. Regina sabía que aquel era el momento.

Llamó al hombre que estaba más cerca, sosteniendo en una bandeja el último de los regalos que Emma recibiría. Una cajita de terciopelo oscuro. Regina se separó un poco de su enamorada para coger la cajita, mostrándosela a Swan a la vez que pronunciaba su discurso.

«Me vas a decir que no es el momento para pensar en esto o pensar en llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. Lo que quiero que sepas es que amo cuando dices que te sientes tan feliz a mi lado, amo cuando me abrazas y me das seguridad, me miras y me besas como si fuese siempre la primera vez. Si este es nuestro recomienzo, tengo que hacerlo bien esta vez» Regina la miraba sin pestañear «Entiende este regalo como quieras, pero para mí, es lo que sella nuestro compromiso de ahora en adelante» en ese instante Emma cogió la cajita y la abrió con todo el cuidado del mundo. Dentro había una alianza.

«Regina…» dijo sin aire Emma. Alzó de nuevo sus ojos hacia la morena y sonrió, nerviosa, pero sonrió

«Úsala, mi amor» Gina cogió la fina alianza dorada y plateada y la colocó en el dedo de Swan «Quería darte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiese. ¿Exageré?»

Emma señaló que no y miró la joya en su mano sintiéndose tonta por enrojecerse.

«No. No has exagerado, acertaste…»

Y finalmente la abrazó, tomando los labios de Regina con besos urgentes de cariño.

 

Zelena estaba con su última paciente de la mañana cuando dio medio día.

Pasaba consulta en un céntrico edificio de la ciudad. El lugar era acogedor, en el piso más tranquilo del edificio, la plata alta. En su consulta recibía, en gran medida, a mujeres con problemas afectivos que buscaban consejos amorosos o apoyo psicológico tras una relación acabada. No era ninguna Gurú del amor ni sabía de dónde le venía su fama en ese tipo de asuntos, pero solía acertar en sus consejos. No fue diferente esa mañana mientras atendía a una rica señora del East Boston que volcaba sus frustraciones sobre los novios que se echaba.

Zel, siempre muy amigable, le dedicó tiempo en la despedida. Y se podía decir que de ahí le venía esa fama de buena doctora. En cuanto la mujer se marchó, y como no tenía secretaría, decidió mirar su agenda. Su próxima paciente llegaría a las cuatro de la tarde, así que tenía tiempo para resolver unos asuntos si nada la entretenía.

Ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir cuando oyó el timbre de la consulta. Se extrañó porque no tenía a nadie marcado a la hora del almuerzo. _¿Quién sería? Tal vez la señora rica que se había olvidado de algo_ , pensó

Dejó su bolso y su chaqueta, que estaba a punto de ponerse, atravesó la sala y llegó a la puerta. Al abrir, casi dio un salto hacia atrás.

«¿Robin?» dijo mirándolo de pie, en la puerta

Esperaba ver a cualquiera, menos al ex marido de su prima.

«Hola, Zelena» dijo el hombre con acento. Parecía tener algún problema pues parecía abatido en su traje y corbata «¿Podemos hablar?»

Zelena lo miró de arriba a abajo. Se quedó boquiabierta. No podía imaginarse qué quería de ella.

 


	24. Not good to keep promises

Zelena estaba tan sorprendida que apenas pudo balbucear un “sí” para que entrase. Asintió, se apartó de la puerta dejando espacio para que el abogado pudiese pasar y la cerró mientras miraba las espaldas del hombre intentando imaginarse los motivos para aquella repentina aparición. Robin entró, visiblemente estaba turbado con algo, y Zelena se dio cuenta de que tenía ojeras. Aunque era su tiempo para ir a almorzar, decidió recibir al ex marido de la prima, sobre todo, por qué sentía curiosidad.

«¿Te quieres sentar, Robin?» preguntó la pelirroja, señalando un sitio. Un sofá beige de dos plazas.

«Gracias» dijo él mientras se sentaba en el lugar señalado «No quiero demorarme. Espero no estar molestándote, discúlpame por venir a esta hora, y por no haberte pedido cita, pero necesito que me ayudes»

«No te preocupes» Zel hizo un movimiento con la mano, y después cruzó los brazos. Estaba algo alejada de él «Querías hablar conmigo, ¿es eso?»

«Sí, tengo un problema, que no sé si es problema, si es cosa de mi cabeza…Pensé que tal vez pudieras ayudarme» dijo él

«¿Qué tipo de problema?» Zelena caminó hasta la mesa para coger el bloc de notas

«Ahm…No sé si vas a comprender lo que quiero decirte, pero, no he podido dormir bien por una cosa de la que me he enterado» Robin hizo una pausa y la miró. La psicóloga se acercó, haciendo ruido en el parqué con los tacones. Después de tragar en seco, él continuó «Hace unos días, Roland, en casa, me dijo que Regina se estaba viendo con una mujer en el apartamento» el hombre se rascó la cabeza, constreñido «Que ellas se veían con frecuencia, que eran amigas. Su nombre es Emma»

Zelena dejó caer al suelo el bloc al escuchar eso. Robin, de pronto, se levantó para ayudarla.

«¿Cómo?» preguntó ella volviendo a coger el objeto

«Eso mismo es lo que yo dije, Zelena. Mi hijo me contó que Regina tiene una amiga»

Ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa

«¿Y ese es el problema?»

«Aún no. Roland también me dijo que había visto una cosa extraña en el apartamento, uno de esos días en que Emma estaba allí» habló moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no aceptase lo que estaba pensando «¿Te puedes creer que me contó que las vio besándose?»

La pelirroja lo observaba con cautela

«¿Es verdad?»

«Eso es lo que él dijo. No con esas palabras, a su manera. Regina no puede estar haciendo eso. No con Roland, no conmigo» Robin dijo indignado

«¿Y crees que eso es verdad?»

«Los niños no mienten. Roland nunca me mentiría. Tenemos un trato los dos, me tiene que contar lo que su madre hace de diferente»

Zel soltó el bloc de notas sobre la mesa, y se giró hacia el abogado

«¿Estás enfadado con eso?»

«No sé, no lo puedo decir porque no lo sé»

«Te estás sintiendo mal, Robin. Se puede ver» afirmó la mujer mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos «Pero, ¿por qué crees que eso es un problema? ¿No estáis separados?»

Robin le dio la espalda, para vagar por la consulta, de repente se agitó.

«Solo separados, no divorciados»

«Porque no has firmado los papeles del divorcio que Regina te lleva pidiendo dos años» le recordó Zelena

Robin sacudió la cabeza

«No lo hice porque no quise, Regina no estaba lista para divorciarse de mí, yo lo sabía. Siempre he sabido lo que era mejor para mi mujer, le di tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que en breve volveríamos a estar juntos. Pero esto ahora me ha dejado completamente confuso, no logro entender que le ha pasado, cuando estábamos tan cerca de volver»

La psicóloga lo escuchaba y estaba llegando a una triste conclusión. Robin aún creía que Regina tenía sentimientos hacia él. Era un hombre de personalidad débil, dependiente de la relación con su ex mujer. Además de eso, de la forma en como decía que estaba seguro de lo que era mejor para Mills, el abogado no parecía receptivo a la idea de una separación definitiva. Aguantó hasta donde pudo, pero ahora sabiendo lo de Emma, no podía creer en tal absurdo.

«Robin, no puedes querer controlar a Regina» dijo la pelirroja «Si está en nueva relación, eso significa que ya no estáis casados»

«¡No! Eso solo puede ser curiosidad por su parte. Si Roland tiene razón, puedo afirmar que Regina no está bien, no puede estar bien si eso es verdad»

«¿Crees que Regina está tan loca que ha  comenzado a salir con alguien por curiosidad? » la pregunta de Zelena sonó irónica «Tienes muchos prejuicios, Robin»

«No, ella se enamoró de mí, me amaba cuando nos separamos, no puede ser que, de repente, aparezca una mujer y decida liarse con ella. Eso no está bien, ¿entiendes Zelena?» se detuvo en una esquina del despacho, con las manos en los bolsillos

«Desgraciadamente se separó de ti porque ya no sentía nada por ti»

«No puede ser»

Se aguantaba para no contarle lo que sabía. Robin tenía una noción equivocada sobre el pasado de la ex, solo conocía lo que ella misma le había dicho, y nadie de la familia Mils que conociera la verdad se atrevió a contarle nada de la relación con Emma en la época de la facultad.

Zel no podía contarle la verdad, no estando Robin en ese estado. Estaba pensando en qué decirle para aliviar la ansiedad del hombre.

«Tu problema es que aún la amas y ella ya no te corresponde. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejas ir y comienzas una nueva vida? Aquí mismo en Boston, acabas de volver a la ciudad, no estás mal, tienes una buena profesión…Imagina cuántas mujeres tan interesantes como tú puedes conocer»

Robin ignoró, completamente, el consejo de la psicóloga. Se giró hacia ella con una fría mirada, sacó las manos de los bolsillo y le preguntó directamente

«¿Conoces a esa tal Emma?»

Ella retrocedió un paso, recelosa, se apoyó en el sillón que allí había.

«No» mintió Zel «No tengo ni idea de quién es»

«Y si fuera verdad, ¿qué piensas tú? ¿Será que le gusta esa tal Emma?»

«Si fuera verdad, no creo que Regina lo esté haciendo por curiosidad, ella sabe lo que quiere»

Zelena sonó tan convencida que Robin cerró los puños acabando de creerse  la historia del hijo. Ahora tenía la certeza de que había perdido la batalla.

Abatido, bajó la cabeza y se puso a pensar. Asumió una expresión seria en el rostro, no se sentía bien, hasta empalideció. Zelena se acercó a él preocupada e hizo que se sentara de nuevo, pero él no quiso.

«¿Y ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?»

«Sencillamente vas a seguir hacia delante, Robin» dijo la mujer tocándole los hombros, solidaria

«No sé cómo. ¿Y Roland? Cree que son amigas. No puede ser bueno para su cabecita»

«Regina sabrá cómo hablar con él. Y además, no estamos seguros de si lo que vio es verdad»

Zelena lo estaba mirando de bastante cerca, y sintió mucha pena por aquel hombre. Siempre lo consideró guapo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, sin embargo, siendo novio y después marido de la prima, se abstuvo de decir nada. Sentía algo de envidia hacia la ingeniera por haber conseguido atraer a alguien tan dedicado y enamorada por ella. Deseaba algo parecido para ella, no tenía por qué ser él. En ese momento, comenzó a darse cuenta de la perturbada personalidad del hombre, quiso ayudarlo.

El abogado asintió, sin mirarla, necesitaba marcharse. Se separó de ella, y cruzó, cabizbajo, el despacho.

«Gracias por haberme dado algo de tu tiempo, Zelena. Acabé por molestarte, pero eres la única persona cercana a Regina que podía confirmarme lo que necesitaba saber. Te pagaré la hora, manda la factura a mi despacho»

Ella señaló que no

«Esta va por cuenta de la casa, Robin. Pero creo que deberías venir más veces, debes echar fuera lo que sientes, hablar de ello»

El hombre resopló insatisfecho. La forma en que ella lo dijo hizo parecer que  estaba enfermo. Decidió seguirle el juego por educación

«Puedo volver cualquier día de estos. Gracias de todas maneras»

Él mismo abrió la puerta, miró a la pelirroja una última vez y salió, más abatido de lo que entró.

 

Al final de la tarde, después de dejar a Henry en clase de karate Emma y Belle se encontraron en una cafetería a donde la arquitecta le gustaba ir con la amiga para charlar y degustar su bebida preferida del sitio, chocolate caliente.

Charla va, charla viene, Belle cogió la carpeta de Emma sin ceremonia alguna para ver los trabajos de la rubia, en especial los diseños que consideraba lo máximo. Swan tenía mucho talento, lo recordaba siempre. Y ver aquellos trazos tan realistas siempre la impresionó, y Emma sabía que ella no era la única fan de su trabajo. Regina se disputaba esa posición de fan número uno.

«Emma, ¿este no es el centro comercial que están construyendo en la isla?» preguntó Belle, agarrando la gran hoja entre las manos mientras la observaba encantada «Es idéntico»

«El primero proyecto era de Jones. Robert pidió que le diese mis retoques, ¿qué te parece?»

«Ah, es increíble, tengo ganas de comentar todo lo que haces» Belle giró la hoja, a continuación cogió otra de la carpeta. Frunció el ceño, algo le llamó la atención «¿Quién es este niño?» preguntó, enseñándole la hoja a la amiga «Me suena, pero no es Henry»

Belle le enseñaba un dibujo de Roland que Emma había hecho días antes y que había mezclado con los proyectos en la carpeta del trabajo. Swan inmediatamente lo cogió. Era una hoja pequeña, lisa. El rostro del pequeño sonriente, de bucles oscuros, estaba inacabado, pero  parecía perfecto.

«Es Roland, el hijo de Regina»

Belle miró a la rubia, cerró la carpeta y volvió a picotear el Donut que había pedido antes. Con algo de celos, habló con la boca llena.

«Ustedes dos están muy cercanas últimamente»

«¿Quién? ¿Regina y yo?»

«Sí, ustedes dos. ¿Se han hecho amigas?»

«Sí, nos llevamos bien, trabajamos todo el rato juntas, al final nos hemos hecho amigas» Emma guardó el dibujo en la carpeta, miró la taza que tenía sobre la mesa para cambiar de asunto y dijo

«Ahm,. Creo que voy a pedir más chocolate caliente…»

«Emma» dijo Belle

Swan la miró repentinamente

«¿Qué pasa?»

«¿No me vas a contar nada? ¿Vas a dejar a tu mejor amiga sin saber?»

«¿El qué?» Emma se hizo la desentendida

«Sé que te pasa algo» Belle apoyó sus brazos en la mesa «Venga, puedes decírmelo»

«¿Cómo? No te entiendo» Swan desvió la mirada hacia una camarera, alzando la taza. Aquello era una táctica para huir de las preguntas de la amiga.

«Venga, Emma, desembucha. ¿Qué hacen juntas Regina y tú que no puedo saber? ¿Acaso me cambiaste por ella? ¿Ahora es tu mejor amiga?»

«No seas infantil, Belle. No es nada de eso» Swan se enrojeció de repente

«Emma, vi cómo tú y Regina hablaban en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando llegaste a la empresa, Robert me dijo que no estabas muy contenta con ella cerca. ¿Y aquel día en casa? ¿Qué fue aquello? ¡Qué excusa más idiota, eh!» Belle se rio débilmente «Si no hay nada, yo me estoy volviendo una neurótica, pero parecer, lo parece»

«¿Qué estás sugiriendo?» Emma, entonces, la miró a los ojos

Al principio, la amiga se trabó con las palabras, pero lo logró

«Parece que las dos son…son novias» dijo la chica en tono de broma

Emma se retorció en la silla. Su nuevo chocolate caliento llegó y en cuando la camarera se retiró, miró a su mejor amiga de forma muy seria, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando más de lo común.

«¿Acaso nunca voy a poder esconderte nada?» no estaba feliz por contarlo, pero era justo para con Belle, que siempre le había dado apoyo. Confiaba en Belle lo suficiente para abrirse a ella «No parece que somos novias, sino que sí lo somos» la rubia afirmó, envolviendo la taza con los dedos.

Belle desorbitó los ojos, creyendo que era mentira

«Emma, estaba bromeando, solo dije que parecían…No puedes estar hablando en serio»

«Es verdad. Regina y yo estamos juntas» Swan afirmó  de nuevo

La señora Gold miró a la amiga algo atónita.

«Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Son novias?»

Swan dijo que sí lentamente

«Sí, eso es»

«¿Y cuándo comenzó?»

«Nos conocemos de hace mundo tiempo atrás, pero es ahora que estamos juntas. Fue algo repentino, estando tanto tiempo juntas por el trabajo, acabó pasando» dijo Emma, contando una media verdad

Boquiabierta, la amiga se quedó más roja que la rubia y se quedó mirando para su donut procesando la información.

«No sabía que también te gustaran las mujeres…» hizo un gesto con la mano «Nunca me contaste»

«Creí que no era bueno hablar de eso y además fue hace tanto tiempo»

Belle, finalmente, consideró su reacción graciosa y se rio de sí misma. Volvió a encarar a la amiga, solo que ahora de otra forma, pero no dejó de quererla, no tenía ningún prejuicio ante eso.

«¡Qué sorpresa! Una gran sorpresa. No quiero que pienses que tengo algo en contra, solo que no esperaba que Regina también lo fuese…quiero decir, diferente…es…» Belle se aturulló «que las dos tuvieran esa habilidad»

Emma rio

«No necesitas explicarte, y no es una habilidad lo que tenemos, ya viene con nosotras»

«Interesante» Belle aún estaba asombrada «¿Y te gusta ella? ¿Regina?»

Swan tomó aire. Pensó en decir algo, pero lo resumió a su manera.

«Demasiado» Emma extendió la mano sobre la mesa, enseñando a la amiga el anillo que su novia le había regalado «Me dio esto, regalo de cumpleaños»

Belle cogió la mano de la arquitecta observando el anillo con aún más sorpresa.

«Es hermoso, Emma…Las dos entonces…es más serio de lo que pensaba»

Swan asintió

«Más de lo que yo pensaba» se mordió el labio inferior

«¿Y Henry? ¿Y su hijo? ¿Lo saben?»

«No, no lo saben. Aún son pequeños, es mejor esperar un poco antes de decirles nada»

«Entiendo» la amiga sonrió comprensiva «Y yo creyendo que te habías echado una nueva mejor amiga. Me di cuenta de que habías cambiado un poco. Hablas más por teléfono, ya no vas por casa, siempre tienes los fines de semana ocupados…Dime, ¿al menos estás feliz? ¿Era eso lo que te faltaba en tu vida, amiga?»

«Fue lo que siempre faltó» dijo Emma suspirando. Posó su mirada en la ventana que había al lado de la mesa donde estaban. Una sonrisa boba, pero al mismo tiempo feliz era la prueba de lo que sentía.

Belle no necesitó leer sus pensamientos para entender que la amiga sí se sentía muy feliz. Agarró sus manos por encima de la mesa y las apretó en un gesto de cariño y comprensión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía de esa forma.

 

«¿Le contaste a Belle lo nuestro?» preguntaba Regina dándose la vuelta hacia su novia que, sentada en el sofá, parecía muy a gusto, con los brazos estirados sobre el respaldar.

«Prácticamente lo descubrió. No podía negarlo» respondió Emma.

Regina no estaba segura de si le gustaba que Belle lo supiera o no. En el fondo, entendía que con la relación afirmándose cada día, en algún momento tendría que salir a la luz. Así que, asintió  para la rubia y avanzó hasta ella, acomodándose en el sofá, a su lado, a aquella hora de la noche en la que siempre se veían. Swan la abrazó, sujetándola firmemente con un brazo, apartando de sus hombros, con la otra mano,  los cabellos  ligeramente crecidos de la morena.

«Es tu mejor amiga, no podías negarlo» dijo Regina «y pensándolo mejor, está bien que alguien más aparte de nosotras y de tus padres lo sepan. En breve, mi madre regresará y también se lo contaré. Mi miedo es que esta historia, de alguna forma, afecte a Roland y a Henry»

«También es mi preocupación, especialmente ahora que estás pensando en pedir el divorcio definitivo a Robin»

Regina cada vez que pensaba en eso le dolía la cabeza.

«Lo voy a hacer, Emma. Quiero vivir mi vida sin la sombra de ese hombre rondándome» dijo ríspida

«Hazlo con calma, no te ha molestado como antes»

«Todo cuidado es poco. Lo haré pronto, esta semana si es posible» dijo Regina

Después de un rato quietas, acariciándose, Gina cogió la mano de la novia y miró la alianza que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Sonrió pensando en lo bien que iba la relación. Al final, había luchado tanto para que saliera bien desde que Emma había regresado a Boston.

Swan se dio cuenta.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó en voz baja

«Nada, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas, de nosotras»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa de nosotras?»

«Cuando volviste, el día que te vi en la boda de Gold y ahora aquí conmigo. Hemos evolucionado bien» Regina hablaba dulcemente, como Emma, giró el rostro un poco, para poder besarle la nariz como adoraba hacer.

«¿Te gusta acordarte de eso?» preguntó Emma tras el beso

«Me gusta recordar cuánto te amo y todo lo que he tenido que pasar para que tú te dieras cuenta» Mills se giró de nuevo buscando sus labios «Fue lento, pero lo logré»

Emma la hizo esperar un momento

«Espera» puso un dedo en los labios de la morena «¿Por qué dices que fue lento si sabías que sería difícil?»

«Porque yo estaba ansiosa» en ese momento la morena se soltó de sus brazos para mirarla a los ojos «¿Cómo crees que me sentía sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de ti? La persona que más he amado en la vida»

Emma desvió la mirada

«Ya, sí, quizás lo que has dicho, ansiosa» balbuceó

Gina aferro su mentón para que la mirara de nuevo

«¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sentías?» preguntó con la esperanza de escuchar la mejor respuesta

La rubia suspiró

«Confusa. Muy confusa. Más que tú algunas veces»

La conversación no estaba dejando a Swan a gusto. Se levantó repentinamente, y salió a la terraza restregándose el rostro con las manos, apartándose hacia atrás los cabellos.

«Ya, he estado muy confusa siempre y acabé haciéndote sufrir por eso» Regina dijo lamentándose. Acababa de romper la promesa de no hablar del pasado. Aquello vino espontáneamente, pero era algo que quería resolver de una vez por todas «Hice una vez que murieras por dentro y, nunca me lo voy a perdonar, y quizás nunca me perdones por eso» Emma la miró por encima del hombro «Es por eso que nunca podrás decir que me amas a pesar de que sé que me amas mucho»

«Creída» murmuró Emma

Regina se levantó

«¿Sabes cuál es ahora mi mayor deseo? Escucharlo de tu boca» llegó a ella y le tocó los hombros «Pero no quiero que sea nada forzado, no quiero que parezca una súplica, no voy a humillarme pidiéndotelo todos los días, cada vez que nos veamos»

La rubia tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

«Creo que has faltado a tu promesa» dijo intentando recobrarse

«Nunca fui buena cumpliendo promesas» dijo Regina, aferrando sus dedos en la ropa de la novia «Perdóname, mi amor. Quizás la única que logré cumplir hasta ahora es la de amarte» Mills tragó en seco, la rubia se giró hacia ella «Esa promesa nadie me la puede arrancar»

Swan agarró su rostro y se quedó un momento mirándola de forma pesarosa, pero no por eso menos enamorada. La atrajo hacia ella para un fuerte abrazo. Sentía que Regina iba a tocar ese asunto más veces a partir de entonces, pero por ella, se enfrentaría a esos tristes recuerdos. Quizás enfrentarlos fuese su salvación para olvidarlos definitivamente.

Apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, los ojos estaban cerrados, el nudo en la garganta iba y venía cada vez más fuerte. Intentaba hablar

«Sé que no recomenzamos por casualidad…Si no hubieses insistido, mi orgullo jamás me lo hubiese permitido. Tú me venciste, tú conseguiste traerme de vuelta a tu vida y aunque lo intentase, no podría evitar pensar en ti…¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir? Sí, lo sabes…Yo…yo te…»

De repente, el timbre del apartamento sonó

Se asustaron, miraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta.

«¿Quién será a esta hora?» preguntó Regina soltándose de Emma para ir a ver. Regina cruzó la sala del apartamento y miro por la mirilla a ver quién era. No quiso abrir «Vete al cuarto» le susurró a Emma «No puedo abrir contigo aquí»

«¿Quién es Regina?»

«Ve, Emma, deprisa, te llamo cuando se vaya» pidió la morena otra vez

Emma acabó consintiendo y se marchó a la habitación

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Regina abrió la puerta para ver a quien menos ganas tenia de ver esa noche, su ex marido.

«Hola, Regina» dijo él en cuanto la vio, con cara de pocos amigos.


	25. Another sad song

La cara que Regina le puso a Robin tampoco fue de las mejores. Resopló impacientemente. Como si se creyese el dueño de la casa, entró sin ser invitado, no iba a perder más tiempo.

«Robin, ¿cuál es el problema esta vez?» le preguntó ella

«Regina, quiero ver a mi hijo» antes de aparecer por allí, Robin se tomó una generosa dosis de whisky, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas y cuello se iban enrojeciendo a media que se enfrentaba a su ex mujer.

«Roland  está durmiendo, ya es muy tarde por si no te has dado cuenta» le dijo la morena

«No me interesa, quiero llevarme a mi hijo de aquí» dijo

«Robin, te prometí que mañana te lo llevaría a tu casa, ¿no podrías haber esperado?»

Él parpadeaba muy seguido, respiraba hondo. No conseguía mirarla sin recordar lo que el hijo le había contado.  Se pasó la mano por la barba de unos días, miró hacia el pasillo, después para Regina de nuevo.

«Mi hijo no se va a quedar más aquí contigo»

Mills lo miró frunciendo el ceño

«Robin, ¿has bebido?» notó el olor a alcohol. Se acercó a él para confirmarlo «¿Qué es lo que te pasa?»

«¿No lo sabes? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes?» preguntó algo exaltado «¿Te has visto con una mujer delante de mi hijo y piensas que lo voy a tolerar?»

La cara de Regina se puso roja de repente. Se asustó. ¿Cómo sabía él lo de Emma?

«¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué mujer?»

«Lo puedes decir, no necesitas esconderme que andas trayendo a una mujer para acá» dijo lo más calmado que podía «¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Podríamos haber hablado sobre eso cuando hubieses querido. Si deseabas comenzar todo desde cero, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Lo habría hecho todo como antes, como al comienzo…Estaba esperando que me pidieras que volviéramos. Pero haces esto, traer a una mujer a casa y lo que es peor, obligas a mi hijo a tener que lidiar con ello…»

«Robin, ¿te has vuelto loco?»

Desde el pasillo, escondida, Emma intentaba escuchar la conversación

«¿Acaso tienes noción de lo que has hecho?» Robin entrecerró los ojos. Regina y él estaban bastante cerca «No sirve de nada que lo niegues. Lo que estás haciendo conmigo y con nuestro hijo es absurdo»

«Espera un momento, no estoy haciendo nada equivocado ni contigo ni con él, Robin»

«Admítelo, no me escondas nada más. Nuestro hijo lo vio, Regina. Él me lo contó»

«¿Qué te contó?» Regina se puso las manos en la cintura

El hombre irguió las cejas, tragó en seco

«Tú…y esa mujer…» era difícil hablar en aquel momento «Esa…Emma» él gesticulaba como un loco

Regina, en un primer momento, se encogió. Hasta el nombre conocía. Se quedó mirándolo a la cara un momento, nerviosa. Movía la cabeza. Hubo un momento en que desvió la mirada de él, y se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

«No…eso no es…»

«¿Lo ves? Lo sabía, ni consigues responder» los ojos de él comenzaban a humedecerse

Regina resopló otra vez. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en el otro sentido.

«No, Robin eso no es verdad»

«Estás haciendo algo muy feo…» Robin habló entre dientes «Entonces, ¿era eso lo que querías? ¿Vivir con otra persona?»

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta, ya estaba acorralada contra la pared más cercana del pasillo.

«No sé de lo que estás hablando»

Robin se enfadó tanto que estrechó la proximidad entre ellos. Le agarró el brazo y se lo apretó

«Sí lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien. Tú y tu novia…¿Te separaste de mí para eso?» preguntaba intimidándola

«Suéltame Robin, me estás haciendo daño» pedía Regina intentando soltarse de su agarre

«¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?»

Apretó más el agarre, cuando…

«Suéltala» dijo una voz. Robin miró hacia un lado «He dicho que la sueltes»

Emma apareció de repente, acercándose a ellos deprisa

«¿Tú?» dijo el hombre mientras aflojaba su mano del brazo de la morena. Esta corrió hacia la rubia «No me lo puedo creer» la miró de arriba abajo. Observó a la mujer rubia, guapa, la mirada firme. Solo podía ser la tal Emma «Así que es verdad»

«Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que te saque a la fuerza» dijo Swan, ríspida

Miraba a Emma airadamente

«¿Te gusta ella, Regina? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?» hablaba rápidamente

«No me gusta, la amo, que es muy diferente» dijo Regina impulsivamente aprovechándose de la protección de su novia.

«Me voy a llevar a mi hijo conmigo» dijo Robin, señalando su propio pecho. Ya se había recuperado. Swan fue más rápida y le interrumpió el paso

«No te vas a llevar a Roland de aquí» dijo Regina

«¡Es mi hijo!» la voz de Robin comenzó de nuevo a alzarse

«Es mucho más mío» replicó la morena

«¡Paren! Los dos» dijo Swan «Estate quieta, Regina, y tú…» miró a Robin «Es mejor que salgas, si no has venido a conversar correctamente es mejor que te vayas»

«¿Quién te piensas que eres para impedirme ver a mi hijo? ¡Sal de delante!»

«Solo pasarás por aquí por encima de mi cadáver» Emma se le enfrentaba de igual a igual

«¡No te tengo miedo!»

«Ni yo a ti, amigo» ironizó Swan

«¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Eres tan valiente hasta ese extremo? Venga, inténtalo. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Estás acabando con un matrimonio, mi matrimonio» Robin se llenaba el pecho de aire. Emma cerró los puños, se puso seria «¿Sueles hacer esto? ¿Seducir a las esposas ajenas?»

«Robin, para ya con eso» Regina intentaba contener a Emma para que no se echara encima

«La verdad es que tienes cara de que te gusten las mujeres…Y justo fuiste a escoger la mía…»

Intercambiaban furiosas miradas, Mills tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

«Para, Robin, vete…»

Emma soltó, impulsiva

«Ella fue mía mucho antes de que tú aparecieras»

El rostro de Robin se encendió de furia. Se fue hacia ella, pero se detuvo a mitad de trayecto, no era tan cobarde para hacer eso.

Regina se agarró a su novia intentando apartarla. Él se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Se tapó los ojos con una mano y se separó un poco para respirar, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Anticipando su reacción, Gina consideró mejor decir la verdad.

«Robin, nunca lo supiste, pero Emma y yo ya nos conocíamos cuando comencé a salir contigo. La amo y ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar no quiero perder la oportunidad»

«¿Vas a tener el coraje?» preguntó él completamente desolado «¿Es por eso que quieres el divorcio?»

«No solo por Emma. Nuestro matrimonio nunca funcionaría. Nunca te amé» dijo la morena tensa «Tienes que aceptar que acabó. No tenemos nada en común a excepción de Roland. Mi vida, ahora, es otra, lo siento mucho, Robin»

Él bajó la cabeza, sufría con cada palabra que estaba escuchando. Había perdido la batalla. Cuando pudo, alzó la cabeza, se acercó

«¿La amas tanto?» le preguntó directamente a la morena

«La amo» Regina respondió rápidamente «Y no hay nada en el mundo que me convenza de lo contrario»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas. La manera en que en ese momento se miraron lo dejó mal. Tuvo que afrontar la realidad.

Finalmente asintió, y se limpió el rostro con la mano. Decidió marcharse y avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta. Antes de agarrar al pomo las miró, juntas. Regina parecía tan firme, tan convencida y Emma a su lado dispuesta a protegerla a toda costa. En ese combate, Robin fue dejado KO, no tenía más solución. Cerró la puerta sin esconder la vergüenza.

Regina soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba temblando cuando Emma la abrazó

«Ya pasó, listo. No va a volver»

Era difícil convencer a Mills de que estaba completamente libre de él, pero lo deseaba tanto, que creyó en Emma. La abrazó desesperadamente.

 

Al día siguiente, charlando con Regina, en su consulta, Zelena le relataba a la prima la extraña visita que Robin le había hecho el día antes. Emma estaba con la morena, y no estaba sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba. Asombrada al saber de la conversación mantenida entre su ex y su prima, Mills no sabía si preocuparse, sin embargo, ya era tarde para sentir odio. Regina le contó el episodio ocurrido la noche anterior. Aquella situación era desagradable.

Felizmente, Zelena tenía su teoría

«Robin es el tipo de hombre posesivo, lleno de limitaciones. Es muy dependiente, falto de afecto. Sabía que te iba a ser difícil librarte de él, Gina. Creo, de todas maneras, que no va a querer asomar la cabeza»

«Si no fuese por Emma, no sé lo que me habría hecho» dijo la ingeniera

«Le gusta intimidar, solo eso. ¿Nunca escuchaste ese refrán: perro ladrador, poco mordedor?»

«En aquel momento no lo hubiera creído, Zel» suspiró Mills

«Si Robin fuese mi paciente, jamás hubiera ido a tu apartamento»

Regina se rio levemente mirando a la prima

«Es probable, sueles curar los corazones partidos»

La pelirroja dijo que no con la cabeza, mientras recogía algunos papeles de encima de la mesa.

«No curo corazones partidos, les muestro a las personas que hay nuevas oportunidades. Todo lo que él necesita es ver que existe una forma de ser feliz sin ti. Pero tampoco será de un día para otro»

Emma entró, por primera vez, en la conversación

«Con un tipo como él, parece que eso no va a pasar»

«No podemos pensar de esa forma. Ya ha sido un enorme paso para él verte anoche, Emma. Ahora va a empezar a creer que se terminó, que ya no hay vuelta de hoja. No lo quiso ver a las buenas, lo tuvo que ver a las malas. ¿No me han dicho que estaba bebido? Es un cobarde, jamás hubiera ido estando sobrio»

«Pero a ti te vino a ver sobrio» dijo Regina

«Vino hasta mí creyendo que yo sabía algo sobre vosotras. Le mentí, pero aun así no se lo creía, estaba muy convencido de lo que Roland le había contado. Es más, creo que tienes que hablar con tu hijo, prima»

Gina se rascó la nuca, pensativa, miró a Emma de reojo, a su lado.

«Me arriesgué mucho llevando a Emma a casa. No quería dejarlo solo, no tenemos culpa»

«No, no la tenéis, lo que él debe estar pensando es que sois amigas. A esa edad aún no se puede imaginar una pareja de mujeres» completó la psicóloga

«Voy a explicarle la situación, pero creo que debe crecer un poco más»

«Regina, si le explica a un niño con palabras que pueda entender, en algún momento el niño entenderá. Haz el abordaje con calma»

Gina afirmó con la cabeza. Emma tocó la mano de su novia para consolarla.

«Cuando eso pase, estaré contigo» dijo la rubia

«Sé que sí» la morena sonrió apoyándose en ella

Zel al verlas, sonrió dulcemente

«¿Cuándo será la boda?»

Las dos se miraron

«¿La nuestra?» preguntó Emma, por un momento, sin entender

«Sí, la vuestra. Solo alguien muy idiota no percibe que habéis sido hechas la una para la otra»

Gina rio como una niña, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la rubia, por encima de su chaqueta.

«Ahm…» Emma se puso roja como un tomate «Es algo pronto para hablar de boda, ¿no?»

«Quizás. Habéis esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar juntas»  Zel hablaba como si fuese una broma, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Aquello hizo que las dos se miraran con cariño y pensaran en las cuestiones que aún estaban pendientes en esa relación. La última barrera, el pasado, parecía haberse derrumbado, pero ¿estaría vencido completamente?

 

Al final de la semana, Regina conversó con su abogado para dar comienzo al proceso de divorcio por litigio. Sabiendo que se iba a encontrar con Robin en el tribunal al mes siguiente, Mills, después de una breve conversación por teléfono en la que él se disculpó por sus actos, dejó         que Roland pasase más tiempo con el padre durante la semana además del tiempo que ya pasaban sábados y domingos.

Después de lo ocurrido, Robin no estaba dispuesto a discutir con su ex mujer, ni siquiera subía para recoger al muchacho. Los esperaba en el portón. El hecho es que intentaba no verla más. Para ella, aquello era una buena señal. Robin se estaba haciendo a la idea, como previó Zelena.

Regina se aprovecharía de la ausencia de Roland para quedarse hasta más tarde en la empresa y cumplir con los plazos de las obras de la isla y aceptar nuevos proyectos para la ciudad. Estaba tan hundida en el trabajo que apenas tenía tiempo para Emma, pero con la arquitecta las cosas no iban muy diferentes. Se veían todos los días en la empresa; cuando los compañeros de trabajo no estaban por los alrededores, aprovechaban para darse algunos besos y caricias, pero aun así, echaban de menos estar juntas, enamorar hasta tarde en la noche. Así que, Emma no quiso esperar más, ya hacía dos semanas del último encuentro decente, la echaba de menos.

Al final de la jornada del viernes, bajaban en el ascensor, solas, cada una apoyada en un lado del aparato, mirándose, exhaustas por pasar tanto tiempo sentadas en el despacho. Emma sonrió, vio el marcador del ascensor de reojo y se cambió del lado  con su maletín en la mano. Gina pasó un brazo por el de ella, así como rozó su nariz en su chaleco gris.

No resistió, acordándose de lo que habían hecho en ese mismo ascensor meses atrás.

«¿Te acuerdas? Este ascensor…»

«Me acuerdo. ¡Y cómo me acuerdo!» Swan respondió riendo

«¿Cómo sabes a lo que me refería?» Gina soltó en el suelo su maletín y enroscó sus manos en el cuello de Emma

«Hasta hoy solo he entrado dos veces contigo en este ascensor, y una de ellas, fue aquella vez» Swan le besó la punta de la nariz «Escucha, quería verte más tarde»

«Hum…» Gina gimió «yo también, te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Vamos a casa?»

«Pensé en el hotel»

«¿Tienes miedo de dormir en casa?» Regina preguntó curiosa. Le acariciaba los hombros

«No, es que está Roland, no podemos arriesgarnos»

«Roland está con Robin. Pensé en hacer algo diferente hoy. ¿Vamos a bailar?»

«¿Bailar? Hum…No es mala idea. Te recojo a las nueve. Ponte bien guapa para mí» Swan puso una sonrisa encantadora

Gina no quería, pero necesitaba soltarla. Ya tendría tiempo de estar con ella más tarde, así que no se quejó cuando tuvo que despedirse y salir del ascensor.

 

No fue problema encontrar un sitio donde pudiesen bailar agarradas al son de una música romántica. Ya llevaban una hora allí, bailando lentamente. Emma se acordaba de cuando habían hecho eso en el restaurante italiano, ella era medio tímida a no ser que estuviesen solas, pero esa noche, ahí, en el pub del puerto, había muchas personas alrededor. Regina solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese. Dándose cuenta de la turbación de la novia, Mills la miró, apartando sus cabellos del rostro, tratando de calmarla.

«Eres tan tímida para algunas cosas, ¿lo sabías? No has cambiado»

«Ya, creo que no soy muy buena bailando» dijo Swan mirando hacia abajo «No bailo desde la facultad»

«Bailaste muy bien en tu cumpleaños, no mientas» Regina le recordó

«No es tan fácil, Regina» Emma miró hacia los lados con expresión preocupada «Hay mucha gente aquí, ¿no crees?»

La morena sonrió ampliamente, encantada. Sus ojos, fijos en ella, brillaban.

«Nadie nos va a molestar» se aferró a la rubia y la guio al ritmo de la canción que comenzaba.

 

The world was on fire and

No one could sabe me but you

It’s strange what desire make foolish people do

I never dreamed that I’d somebody like you

I never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you

 

Regina rozaba su rostro con el de ella. La música sonaba triste, un nudo se le puso en la garganta. Eso hizo que se estrechara más a la rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma intentando mirarla y cuando lo logró, la vio emocionada «Hey, ¿qué es eso? ¿Estás llorando?»

Regina se apartó un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Intentó esconder el rostro.

«No, ya pasó, solo recordé un cosa» su voz también estaba embargada

Emma agarró sus dedos para apartarlos, queriendo limpiar con los suyos la repentina tristeza de su amada.

«¿De qué te acordaste?»

 

No, I don’t want to fall in love

(This love is only gonna break your heart)

No, I don’t want to fall in love

(This live is only gonna break your heart)

With you

 

What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way

What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you

What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way

What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you

 

Un nuevo río de lágrimas. Era demasiado para Regina

«Tantas cosas…»

«Hey, calma, todo está bien. ¿No quieres contarme?»

Gina asintió, se tragó el llanto y la sacó de ahí.

No se fueron muy lejos, salieron del local, caminaron por la orilla del rio que cruzaba la ciudad por un lateral del pub.

Emma no era la única que sufría con los recuerdos del pasado. Regina también lo hacía, y mucho, especialmente cuando escuchaba esas canciones tan tristes. Estaba mirando hacia el agua, los edificios  que tenía enfrente. A su lado, Swan, muy paciente, esperaba a que se sintiese mejor. Apoyaba una mano en su hombro mientras caminaban.

Mills rompió el silencio tras un suspiro

«Aquella canción…me provocó una angustia muy grande. Un deseo de llorar, de echar todo hacia fuera. Vinieron  tantas cosas a mi cabeza, tanto miedo»

«¿Miedo de qué?» Swan se detuvo tras ella

«De estar en un sueño. De despertarme y volver a la pesadilla»

Emma tomó aire. Se imaginaba de lo que Regina estaba hablando.

«La pesadilla ya acabó, Regina. Hace mucho tiempo»

«¿La tuya ya acabó?»

Emma se quedó pensando por un momento

«Estoy segura de que sí»

«A veces me golpea  una inseguridad muy grande. No sé si algún día lo entenderás. Tal vez pienses que siempre tocó este asunto para hacerme perdonar de una vez…»

«Regina, creo que primero te tienes que perdonar tú misma» dijo Emma, con mucha calma «Si no te perdonas a ti misma, no vas a dejar de sufrir»

«¿Y tú ya te has perdonado por lo que pasó entre nosotras?»

Emma afirmó, aunque algo recelosa.

«Lo estoy intentando»

«Todo lo que deseé mientras bailábamos hace un momento fue regresar atrás en el tiempo y nunca haber hecho ese viaje. Siempre fue lo que deseé desde que te perdí. Sufría siempre que escuchaba una canción que a ti te gustaba, leía tus frases, tus poemas, miraba nuestras fotos. Y así fue durante mucho tiempo»

Swan la miró con expresión de sufrimiento.

«Y no has muerto por eso, así como yo tampoco he muerto por las veces que lloré por ti. ¿Crees que habríamos sido felices si hubiéramos huido en aquella época? No, no lo hubiéramos sido»

La morena se giró hacia su novia

«Hace poco tiempo me dijiste que aquella Emma del pasado había muerto. Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz al escuchar que era mentira»

Swan se acercó un poco más

«Hace nueve meses era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que sentía algo por ti. Perdóname, Regina, no podía, estaba muy herida»

«No tienes que pedir perdón. Si estuviese en tu lugar, creo que no actuaría de diferente manera»

«Incluso sería peor»

Regina agarró la mano de Emma y le dijo

«He aprendido muchas cosas durante el tiempo en que hemos estado separadas, y una de ellas ha sido esperar» colocó la mano por encima de su pecho izquierdo, lograba sentir su corazón palpitar

«¿Fue por eso que no te rendiste aun comportándome contigo de manera fría e insensible?»

Gina asintió

«Sabía que volverías a ser mía desde el momento en que te reencontré»

Se abrazaron, fue inevitable. Y obviamente la cosa no se quedaría ahí. Se fueron al hotel, a su habitación preferida, donde terminaron la noche en la cama.

Poco a poco se abrían, caminaban a paso lento en aquella relación, pero, a fin de cuentas, se entendían. Cada día que pasaba, nada podía separarlas. Algo de lo que todos se fueron dando cuenta por muy discretas que fuesen. Llegó un momento en que ya no podían esconder lo que tenían.

 


	26. A new bond with Henry

Si la cama de aquel hotel pudiera hablar, contaría todos los lujuriosos encuentros protagonizados por Emma y Regina. Y no eran pocos.

Cada vez que Regina se acostaba con su amada sentía que volvía a tener veinte y pocos años, cuando se encontraban en el dormitorio de la universidad, escondidas, a horas que nadie frecuentaba el sitio. Era casi como volver a la cama de soltera de Emma y esconderse bajo el grueso edredón con ella. Cuando se besaban en la oscuridad del cuarto, se acordaba del “túnel del amor” donde se daban besos más sinceros y lujuriosos, típico de los jóvenes apasionados descubriendo el primer amor.

De hecho, la una era para la otra el primer amor y hoy, maduras, revivían el romance, quizás ahora todo era de forma más tórrida, más intenso. Se amaban con urgencia, añoranza. Ni siquiera parecía que se vieran todos los días, y en esa ocasión, que ya duraba bastante tiempo, sin pausas. Fueron hundiéndose en la madrugada sin ahorrar energías.

Regina descendió por el cuerpo de la rubia distribuyendo besos que pronto se volvieron mordidas para delirio de Swan, que mantenía un dedo entre los dientes, ansiosa por sentir el poder de la lengua de la novia.

La morena se detuvo un tiempo en los pechos de su amada, dejando sus huellas de amor trazando un camino hasta llegar a donde quería. No tuvo que separar los muslos de Emma, ya que la rubia la esperaba hacía un tiempo. Sabía lo bien que se sentía la rubia al ser besada allí abajo, y lo probó jugueteando con la carne sensible y húmeda. Y esta vez, Emma no reprimió los gemidos, pero ¿cómo reprimir algo tan espontaneo  y delicioso? Regina tampoco fue muy delicada. Soltó uno de los pechos de Swan para introducir en su interior la punta de los dedos y continuar jugueteando con la lengua. Fue fácil invadir completamente a Emma, estaba muy mojada y excitada. Los dos dedos de Regina iban y venían dentro de Emma, golpeándola en su centro mojado, uno, dos, tres veces, pero Regina se detenía en cada estocada, retrasando el placer de Swan.

Solo quedaron los golpes de los dedos de Regina dentro de ella y el jadeo de la rubia resonando por las paredes. De repente, Emma arqueó su espalda.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina! ¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Y tras eso, solo pudo sentir la mejor sensación del mundo.

Emma empujó a su novia hacia ella para besar sus labios y mandíbula en los que aún había huellas de su gozo.

Regina pensó que habían acabado, pero no se quejó cuando Emma la alzó en la cama, sentándose sin separare para continuar. Mills enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de Swan, mientras sus posesivas manos ascendían por su espalda devolviéndole los arañazos que ella  había dejado en la barriga de la rubia. Se quedaron un tiempo besándose, arañándose, hasta que se echaron de nuevo. Regina aún aferraba a Emma con sus  piernas. Comenzaron a rozar sus sexos mientras se miraban a los ojos, cabeza contra cabeza, hasta que Emma le robo un nuevo beso a la morena, cargado de pasión.

Swan solo se detuvo cuando sintió a Regina vibrar con el orgasmo. Encontró un sitio cómodo sobre el pecho izquierdo de la amada donde dejó caer sus cabellos y posó su mano.

«Tengo la impresión de que cada día que pasa te amo más» dijo Regina tras recuperar el aliento,  acariciando los cabellos de Emma.

«¿Ah sí?»

«Uhum» gimió la respuesta. Tenía los ojos cerrados «Tanto que no cabe en mi interior»

Emma sonrió de lado, besando su piel

«A veces eres tan romántica» comentó

«Como eras tú cuando nos enamoramos, ¿te acuerdas?»

«Sí, me acuerdo» Emma también cerró los ojos «Creo que lo aprendiste de mí»

«Aprendí muchas cosas de ti»

«Todo» bromeó Swan

Regina miraba a Emma

«Bueno, casi todo. Nunca supe dibujar como tú y eso que intentaste enseñarme varias veces»

«Pero mejoraste mucho desde que te ayudé con las clases de geometría»

«Sí…eso es verdad» Regina dejó de hablar, y se quedó pensando. Se daba cuenta de que Emma estaba más a gusto cuando hablaban de la época en que eran jóvenes, eso era un tremendo alivio «Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que mejor aprendí de ti?»

«No sé. ¿El qué?» dijo Emma, mirándola de arriba abajo

« A ser feliz»

Swan se colocó encima de su novia y puso cara maliciosa dedicándole una sonrisa a Mills.

«No tengo dudas de que sigues aprendiendo eso conmigo» Emma no se resistió, dijo aquello mientras la llenaba de besos, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho cuando llegaran al cuarto. Regina solo podía reírse al recibir las cosquillas de cariño que aquellos besos le producían y estar de acuerdo con lo que Emma acababa de decir. Tenía toda la razón.

 

Durante el fin de semana, Emma se quedó en casa cuidando de Henry que había caído enfermo de un día para otro. La verdad es que, en esa época del año, Henry siempre caía enfermo o apañaba alguna disculpaba para no ir al colegio o salir a jugar, cosa que a la madre le parecía muy extraño, ya que el chico nunca había rechazado divertirse.

Esta vez, Henry tenía dolor de garganta y su fiebre no bajaba. Cada año que pasaba Emma tenía la sensación de que su hijo empeoraba. Tal vez sabía la respuesta, pero tenía miedo de preguntarle al muchacho.

Emma observó a Henry en su cama, le apartó el cabello de la cabeza y notó que la fiebre aún estaba alta. Le había acabado de dar el medicamente recetado por el pediatra y el niño se había quedado dormido.

Mientras dormía, decidió ir a hacer una sopa, y en ese momento tocaron al timbre del apartamento, y fue a atender.

Eran Regina y Roland.

«Hola» dijo Emma con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta. Dio un abrazo muy fuerte, primero al niño y después a la morena, que mantenía en las manos un paquete.

«¿No ha mejorado?» preguntó Mills mientras se soltaba del abrazo

«No mucho, la fiebre no ha bajado» Swan cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia los dos «Esta época es complicada. Siempre se enferma»

«Ah, debe ser por el tiempo, los niños son más sensibles» dijo Regina al ver a Emma rascarse la nuca por detrás del cabello suelto.

Roland, en medio de las dos, tiró de la chaqueta de la “tía” Emma y preguntó

«Tía Emma, ¿puedo ir a ver a Henry?»

«Claro que sí, solo ten cuidado, está durmiendo» respondió Emma, asintiendo

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

«Eso, mi amor, llévale el regalo para cuando despierte» Regina le dio al hijo un paquete, y el niño caminó por el pasillo intentando no hacer mucho ruido con sus zapatos.

Emma acarició el hombro de la morena

«No tenías que traer ningún regalo»

«No fue nada, Emma, cuando lo vea lo va a adorar. Fue Roland quien lo escogió. Pero tú, ¿cómo estás?» cogió la mano de la rubia, que acariciaba su hombro y la besó acercándola a su propia mejilla.

«Un poco cansada. Tuve que correr con él al médico anoche, la fiebre no le baja…»

«¿Qué te dijo el médico?»

«Que es la garganta…Ya me lo imaginaba. En esta época del año siempre es así. No lo entiendo» soltó Emma

«Pero, ¿por qué se pone así en esta época?»

«No estoy segura, pero creo que se acuerda de cuando murió su padre. Falta una semana para el aniversario de la muerte de Neal»

Regina afirmó pensativa.

«Debió quedarse muy triste» dijo, en voz baja, mirando a Emma. En ese momento, al ver su cara, solo quiso abrazarla. Pero se puso a pensar qué podía hacer para ayudar al hijo de su novia. Le caía bien el niño, desde el día en que se habían conocido cuando llevó a Emma a su casa. Sabía que él también la adoraba y quizás una conversación solucionase aquel problema.

Algún tiempo después, Henry despertó y Regina fue hasta al cuarto encontrándose con el hijo de Emma hablando con el suyo sobre algún dibujo animado que veían en la tele. Los observó en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, pero pronto fue vista por el pequeño Swan.

«¡Hola, Regina!» dijo con voz animada, aun estando enfermo.

Gina se acercó y se sentó en uno de los lados de la cama.

«¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?»

«Un poco. Tomé una medicina que no sabía muy bien…» dijo el chico

«Pero esa medicina hará que te pongas bien pronto, ya verás»

«Mi madre dice eso» Henry rezongó

«Cuando yo me puse malo, tomé una medicina que sabía a hierro» dijo Roland, haciendo una mueca, de pie al lado de los dos.

«Era para que te pusieras más fuerte» Gina le guiñó un ojo al hijo

«Ah, Regina, gracias por el regalo» Henry le dio las gracias. Tenía en sus manos el coche que le habían regalado, uno más para la colección «¿Sabías que colecciono coches?»

«Sí, Roland me lo contó, él colecciona dinosaurios. Un día de estos vas a casa y los ves» dijo ella. El hijo de Regina sonrió con todos sus dientes de leche. Entonces, Regina, le pidió de manera suave «Cariño, ¿quieres ir a ayudar a la tía Emma con la sopa mientras yo converso un poquito con Henry?»

Roland no quería, pero acabó saliendo del cuarto con las manitas metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Regina hizo eso para hablar a solas con el hijo de su novia. Lo miraba cariñosamente, y él también le devolvía esa mirada a pesar de sentirse apático.

«¿También te gusta la sopa que hace mi madre, Regina?» preguntó Henry, con el edredón subido hasta el cuello.

«La verdad es que nunca la he probado, cariño…»

«No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, es muy buena. Siempre que estoy enfermo, mi madre me la hace. La he intentado hacer yo solo, pero es muy difícil cocinar, ¿no crees?»

«Por lo visto te tiene que gustar mucho. Cocinar es para quien tiene mucha mano, Henry»

«Mi madre, entonces, tiene mucha mano. Adoro todo lo que hace» sonrió

Regina se calló un momento, lo miró con cautela y continuó tras ponerse los cabellos tras las orejas.

«¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de él?»

Henry, de repente, se quedó estático. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Regina, y se encogió debajo del cobertor.

«No me acuerdo» respondió con voz ahogada

Gina le prestó más atención. Extendió la mano hasta él y le rozó sus pequeños dedos.

«Henry, no tienes que tener miedo. Somos amigos, ¿o no? ¿Confías en mí? ¿No quieres hablarme de tu padre?» su voz era dulce.

El muchacho la miró durante un momento con recelo. Regina era su amiga. Quizás no sería un problema contarle lo que sentía. Bajó el edredón hasta su barriga, y le tocó su mano. Aun así, balbuceó un poco antes de hablar

«Es…es que yo…Bueno, hay muchas cosas sobre mi padre»

«¿Cómo que muchas cosas?»

Henry se hundió en lo más profundo de su memoria.

«Me llevaba a pescar cuando yo era muy pequeñito»

«Aún eres muy pequeño, Henry» bromeó Mills

El muchacho rio

«Es que yo era bastante pequeño en esa época» Henry recogió sus piernas y se las abrazó, pensativo «Un día mi padre me enseñó a montar en bicicleta»

«¿Y cómo fue?»

«Muy bien. Me caía muchas veces, pero me levanté todas y seguí hasta conseguirlo» dijo él orgulloso. De nuevo Henry se quedó callado, quieto, pensativo, tardando en volver a hablar «montar en bicicleta no es tan guay como yo pensaba…No sin mi padre»

Regina intentaba entender cómo se sentía. Suspiro, apretó sus dedos y le dijo con toda la calma del mundo

«Henry, extrañas mucho a tu padre, ¿verdad?» preguntó  y él asintió con la mirada hacia abajo y las mejillas rojas «Ya no necesitas sentir tanto su falta, ¿sabes por qué? Porque él aún está vivo, más vivo de lo que piensas»

«No, Regina, no puede. Mi padre murió, él no puede estar vivo»

«Sí lo está, ¿quiere saber dónde?» Gina se acercó a él en la cama y le soltó brevemente la mano para enseñarle el lugar «Aquí» señaló para el corazón del chico «Mientras te acuerdes de él, siempre vivirá aquí, ¿lo sientes?»

«Mi corazón está latiendo fuerte, Regina» decía el chico mirándola asombrado

«Así es» ella le sonrió tiernamente, llena de cariño

Henry la abrazó en ese momento. Nunca se olvidaría de las palabras de la amiga. Se sintió mejor al darse cuenta. La fiebre finalmente se estaba marchando. Un nuevo vínculo se había establecido entre los dos.

Apareció en la sala en pijama y calcetines, de manos dadas con la morena, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa. Emma no se lo pudo creer cuando vio al hijo de pie y tan bien. No sabía si sonreír al hijo o a su novia. _¿Qué milagro ha hecho?_ Pensaba.

Emma y Regina se quedaron charlando durante un largo tiempo esa noche, después de que los pequeños cenaran y se fueran a jugar con la colección de coches de Henry. Gina le contó cómo había convencido al muchacho para que se aferrara a los buenos recuerdos que tenía de Neal. Emma no podía estar más feliz al saber eso y de hecho, vio un brillo diferente en los ojos de su hijo cuando estaban cenando. De cierta manera, Emma volvía a confirmar que Regina era alguien mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Cualesquiera que fueran las vallas que hubiese erguido a su alrededor durante esos largos años para evitarla, ahora era obvio que las había echado abajo.

«Gracias por hacer que Henry se sintiera mejor. Más que eso. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor» dijo acariciando el pálido rostro de la morena con sus manos.

«Es todo lo que más deseo en esta vida. Haceros muy felices, siempre» Regina, entonces, la besó, y el beso fue lo más apasionado posible.

 

En la constructora, ya se notaba el clima de final de año, y se mezclaban la euforia por ello y por el fin de las obras en la isla. Regina y Emma volvieron a inspeccionar las obras, y como consecuencia pasaron más tiempo juntas. Por ello estaban con muy buen humor, especialmente Regina, que mostraba un temperamento amistoso con todos en la empresa, cosa que no hacía antes.  Lo que más llamaba la atención del personal que trabajaba con las dos era el hecho de que ambas llegaran siempre juntas y se marcharan igualmente juntas. La una no se marchaba si la otra no se iba con ella. Aunque tenían la mosca tras la oreja, nadie quiso difundir rumores.

De esa manera, Jones, el mayor admirador de Emma allí dentro, de vez en cuando intentaba entrarle con su encanto a la arquitecta, buscando atraparla, cosa que siempre quiso hacer. Emma estaba cansada de pararle los pies al joven, pero él creía que aún tenía posibilidades. Ni siquiera el enfrentamiento con Regina la última vez que había provocado a la rubia lo asustó.

Emma estaba en su despacho con Regina. Conversaban mientras terminaban de revisar un contrato, Ruby estaba atenta al lado de ellas mientras firmaban el documento para que la secretaria se lo llevara al jefe. En cuanto la chica salió, dejándolas solas, entrecerró la puerta.

Estaban conversando sobre Cora, madre de Regina, cuando Jones apareció.

«Zel me dijo que mamá volvería la próxima semana. Estoy ansiosa por ver cómo está» decía Regina levantándose de la silla que quedaba frente a la de Emma.

«Va a regresar convertida en otra persona» comentó Emma, colocando sus cosas en el maletín de trabajo

«Así lo espero…» Regina iba a seguir hablando, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

«Ah, disculpa, Emma. No sabía que no estabas sola» dijo el arquitecto entrando en el despacho con sus maneras entrometidas de siempre.

«Hola, Jones…¿Tu coche está de nuevo en el taller?» Emma ni se molestó en mirarlo para hablar. Conocía la conversación

«Lejos de eso» dijo él rascándose el mentón. Intercambió miradas con Regina que lo observaba de cabeza a los pies, y de pies a cabeza  «He venido a saber cómo estaba Henry. ¿Mejor?» miró a Mills de reojo como preguntando qué hacía ella allí.

«Está bien. Mejor, sí, ¿por qué?» Emma finalmente lo miró

«Por nada, solo quería que le dieses esta gorra de los Sox que conseguí en el último partido. Como él es fan, pensé que le iba a gustar tenerla»

Emma salió de detrás de la mesa y avanzó hacia el colega.

«Vaya, le va a encantar» dijo cogiendo la gorra y mirándola a contraluz «Muy amable por tu parte, Jones. Gracias»

«De nada. Cuando la vi, pensé en él» miró a Regina de reojo otra vez, con una ceja levantada. Le gustaba sacar ventaja.

Gina se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos, nada contenta.

«Estoy segura de que le va a encantar» dijo Emma metiendo el regalo dentro de su maletín.

Jones intentó acercarse, pero Regina no le quitaba ojo de encima, puso un pie en medio de su camino impidiéndose que avanzara. A él eso no le gustó.

«¿Ya ha terminado lo que vino hacer, Jones?» preguntó la morena encarándolo «Creo que sí, ¿verdad?»

«Ya» dijo él frente a ella, y se encogió de hombros

A Gina no le estaba gustando tampoco aquello. Decidió provocar de la mejor manera posible. No veía otra salida. Le iba a gastar una broma.

«¿Sí? Entonces, querido, Emma está ahora muy ocupada, y usted está molestando»

Él se rio

«No veo a Emma ocupada. ¿Me da permiso?»

La morena se irritó mucho. Fue hasta Emma y la empujó buscando quedar bien delante de Jones.

«¿Ah no? Pues sí, está realmente ocupada»

Entonces, agarró a Emma de sopetón por el rostro y le robo un beso en la boca dejando a la rubia viendo las estrellas. Fue un beso tan bien dado que a Emma le costó recuperar el aliento.

Jones lo vio en primera fila y se quedó en shock.

«¿Qué?»

Antes de que Emma se soltase ante el asombro, Gina la abrazó, provocando más. Se rozó con la compañera a propósito.

«¿Lo está viendo, Jones? Emma está muy ocupada» dijo de manera irónica.

Jones quedó tan sorprendido que tuvo que parpadear veinte veces para ver si no estaba en un sueño. ¡Y qué sueño!

Se marchó de la oficina sin saber si mirar  a Regina o a Emma. Tras unos segundos, Swan abrazó a Regina, lo que le dejó con más dudas en su cabeza.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Gina se echó a reír a carcajadas y Emma no tardó en acompañarla entendiendo lo que había pasado. Regina había acabado de tomarle la delantera al rival, y mal sabía él que la “delantera” era más antigua de lo que pensaba.

 


	27. The eggnog trap

Tras algunos meses en la clínica de rehabilitación, curándose de la enfermedad que arrastraba desde hacía casi cinco años, Cora volvía a la convivencia familiar, sana y salva. La madre de Regina parecía aceptar mejor su situación. La convivencia con otros enfermos de la clínica  de rehabilitación la hizo cambiar, tanto que parecía otra persona. Todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses fue un verdadero milagro en la vida de la matriarca Mills. Ahora sentía vergüenza de su enfermedad y del daño que le había hecho a su familia por ello, sin embargo, ya estaba curada y tenía motivos para estar feliz. Hizo amigos en la rehabilitación, terapia, se distrajo y hasta se echó novio entre sus compañeros de la clínica. Definitivamente, Cora era otra persona, otra mujer.

Se había cortado un poco el pelo, por encima de sus hombros, se dejó flequillo y se tiñó con un color más claro de lo habitual. Quería volver a casa más guapa y diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver. Había vuelto a ponerse sus cremas y su piel, sobre todo la del rostro, tenía una apariencia más rejuvenecida.

Llegó a casa al caer la tarde de un viernes, acompañada de su novio, que la ayudó con las maletas. Regina, Zelena, Roland y Emma la esperaban ansiosos.

En cuanto la abuela puso un pie en la casa, Roland corrió a sus brazos, la había echado mucho de menos. Cora tuvo que soltar su bolso en el suelo para coger al niño.

«¡Oh, por Dios, cuánto pesas ya!» dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente «¡Y qué grande también!» sonrió levantándolo «Te eché de menos, cariño» le dijo a su nieto

«¡Yo también, abuela!» dijo él aferrado a su cuello

Cora vio a su hija y a Zelena de reojo mientras estaba con su nieto en los brazos.

«Ha crecido, ¿no?» comentó con tono alegre, poniéndolo enseguida en el suelo

Tras eso, Regina y la prima se acercaron a abrazarla

«¡Mamá!» Regina abrazó a la madre sofocando un nudo en la garganta. La abrazó por un tiempo antes de mirar su cara y sonreír «Estás tan guapa, tan diferente»

«¿Crees que estoy guapa? Pero aún no más que tú, hija» Cora acarició el rostro de su hija antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después se acercó Zelena y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la tía.

«¡Qué bien verte regresar de tan buena forma, tía!» dijo la pelirroja

«Es bueno estar de vuelta. También te eché de menos a ti, muñeca» dijo la mujer apretando las mejillas de la sobrina, para después dar un vistazo al apartamento «Es bueno volver a casa después de tanto tiempo. Solo han sido unos meses, pero me han parecido años. Nunca me había ido tanto tiempo»

«Y espero que nunca más tengas que separarte de nosotros» dijo Regina mirándola

«También lo espero» Cora se giró hacia la hija, y envolvió sus manos con las suyas «A pesar de haberme enfadado mucho contigo, entendí que necesitaba ese tiempo lejos de aquí. Fue lo mejor que podrías haber hecho por mí, Regina» suspiró al final

«¡Qué bien, mamá! Solo pensaba en tu bien, todos los avisos que te di fueron por tu bien»

«Lo sé, querida. No te guardo rencor» dijo acariciando el rostro de Regina de nuevo. Después miró hacia un lado y habló con el hombre que traía las maletas «Sidney, déjalas a un lado»

Regina miró hacia atrás y lo vio, a continuación volvió a mirar a la madre y preguntó

«¿Ha sido él quien te ha traído? ¿Quién es?»

Cora dibujó una media sonrisa y lo llamó a su lado

«Querida, quiero presentarte a Sidney Glass, mi novio»

Gina se quedó boquiabierta al segundo

«¿Tu…qué?»

«Novio» Cora se aferró al abrazo del elegante hombre mulato «Nos conocimos en la clínica, también era paciente. También le han dado el alta esta mañana. Recuerdo que lo vi por primera vez en las clases de yoga» ella sonreía mientras hablaba, y él la acompañaba

«Clases a las que empecé a ir por ti» completó Sidney con voz galante. Sidney Glass era un empresario de Massachussets muy conocido en el ramo del vidrio. Había ido a rehabilitación aconsejado por su hija Tamara, después de ver que casi se queda en la bancarrota por culpa del alcohol. Sidney llevaba en la clínica de Springfield más tiempo que Cora. De cierta manera, comenzar a salir juntos los ayudó en la recuperación.

Regina se enrojeció ligeramente. Nunca imaginó que vería a su madre con otro hombre que no fuese su fallecido padre, pero enseguida cambió de pensamiento. Al ver la alegría de Cora estando a su lado, no lo creyó una mala idea. Tal vez lo que su madre había necesitado todo ese tiempo era un novio.

«¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!» dijo mirándolos a los dos, medio constreñida, sin saber si sonreír o mantenerse seria.

«Es un placer conocerte, Regina» Sidney extendió la mano «Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, veo que no estaba equivocada»

Gina lo saludó

«¿Qué dijo de mí para no estar equivocada?»

Él se rio brevemente

«Que saliste a ella, eres muy guapa»

El cumplido dejó a la ingeniera aún más roja, pero la conquistó. Sonrió a Sidney y asintió

«Gracias» agradeció cruzándose de brazos

Cora hizo las presentaciones de Zelena y su nieto.

«Mira, Sid, este es mi nieto, Roland»

El pequeño, sin ceremonias, se acercó

«Hola» dijo mirándolo desde abajo. Sidney era alto

«Hola Roland. ¿Cómo estás?» Sidney miró para abajo

«Muy bien, ¿y usted?» preguntó el pequeño, con sus manitas detrás de la espalda

«Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes, muchacho?»

«Cinco, casi seis» el pequeño le mostro los cinco dedos de una mano y otro de la otra.

«¡Vaya! ¿Tantos ya? ¿Y cuándo será tu cumpleaños?»

«En enero» respondió el pequeño

«¿Tan pronto? Falta poco, ¿lo sabías?»

El pequeño asintió

«Tengo mucha suerte, me dan regalos en Navidad y algunos días después en mi cumpleaños»

El comentario espontaneo de Roland hizo reír a todos.

«¡Este es mi nieto!» Cora continuó «Aquella es mi sobrina, Zelena, fue la que me llevó a la clínica. Es una gran psicóloga, si necesitas una»

Zel asintió, simpática.

«Un placer conocerlo»

«El placer es todo mío. Tienes una familia muy bonita, Cora» comentó Sidney

Emma, un poco más apartada, los miraba atenta. Pasó algo de tiempo hasta que Cora se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

«Te dije que lo había sacado de mí, Sid» dijo la matriarca, y al pasar la vista hacia la terraza vio a Emma en una esquina. Se llevó un  susto «¿Tú?» tuvo que restregarse los ojos para ver mejor

Regina se dio cuenta de que la madre se asustó al ver a Emma y trató de avanzar hasta la rubia

«Mamá, esta es…»

«Sé quién es» Cora se soltó del brazo del novio e hizo amago de acercarse, pero se lo pensó mejor, y se quedó donde estaba. Claro que sabía quién era, Emma Swan, la ex novia de su hija de los tiempos de la facultad. Hacía muchos años que no tenía noticias de ella, solo unos meses atrás cuando Regina le contó lo de su vuelta. Sabía que la hija había estado muy enamorada de la muchacha rubia y que hubo muchas discusiones en casa a cuenta de ello con Henry Mills «¿Cómo estás, Emma?» preguntó directamente

Swan enrojeció. Consultó a Regina con los ojos antes de responder

«Bien. Gracias»

Cora asintió y antes de poder preguntar cualquier otra cosa, su novio la interrumpió

«Querida, creo que debo irme a casa. Tamara me estará esperando»

«Oh, está bien, Sid. Gracias por traerme. ¿Nos vemos mañana?» preguntó girándose hacia él.

«Claro que sí. Estaré aquí a las ocho» Sidney le dio un beso en la cabeza y habló con todos antes de salir. Regina asistía a aquello bastante asombrada, incluso un poco avergonzada. Era extraño ver a su madre con otro hombre «Fue un placer conocerlas, señoras y señor» apretó la mano de Roland

«Ciao» dijo el pequeño ofreciéndole a Glass su mejor sonrisa infantil.

Se marchó después de lanzarle un beso a Cora.

«Ciao» respondieron todas al unísono

«¡Vaya, qué tarde de ha hecho! También tengo que irme. Estoy feliz de que estés bien, tía. Cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites, me llamas, ¿ok?» dijo Zelena, despidiéndose de la tía

Emma también tenía que irse.

«Aprovechando que todos se están marchando, creo que yo también me voy, tengo que recoger a Henry de karate»

«¿Henry?» preguntó la mujer mayor repentinamente «¿Quién es Henry?»

«Es mi hijo, se llama Henry» respondió la rubia

«¿Tienes un hijo llamado Henry?»

«Sí, curioso, ¿no?» Emma se sintió medio avergonzada

En ese momento, Cora tuvo valor para aproximarse

«Mucho. Era el nombre del padre de Regina»

«Lo sé. Me gusta el nombre y a mi marido también le gustaba»

«Hum…Estás casada. Bueno, hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no lo habrías de estar, eh?» Cora la miraba de cabeza a los pies, pero sin maldad

«En realidad, Emma es viuda, mamá» dijo Regina

«Oh, vaya. Mis condolencias» Cora se avergonzó un poco «Discúlpame. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Es reciente?»

Gina se sintió incómoda ante las preguntas de la madre.

«Mamá, no deberías…»

«Está bien, Regina…Está bien» interrumpió Emma, sonriendo para darle confianza. Volvió a hablarle a Cora «Hace cuatro años»

Cora se sorprendió al enterarse de aquello. Asentía mirando con curiosidad a Emma. Era una persona diferente de la muchacha que había conocido años atrás. Pero sabía que era ella en cuanto la vio allí. De todas maneras, más tarde tendría una conversación con su hija sobre la arquitecta.

«Lo siento mucho»

Emma asintió en agradecimiento. Agarró la mano de Regina y se despidió

«Bueno, me voy»

Gina le dio un beso en el rostro, intercambiaron una mirada

«Ok. Hasta mañana, mi amor» dijo recibiendo un beso de Emma en el mismo sitio.

«Hasta mañana» se despidió también de la suegra «Cora»

«Emma» la madre de Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia

Antes de salir, la rubia abrazó a Roland llenándolo de cosquillas que le provocaron grandes carcajadas. Tras un momento lo puso de nuevo en el suelo.

«Tía Emma, la próxima vez que vengas, trae a Henry para poder jugar» dijo él agarrado a una de sus piernas

«Lo voy a traer, lo prometo» dijo Emma despeinando los rizados cabellos del pequeño. El propio Roland la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Zelena la esperaba para bajar juntas en el ascensor. Saludaron desde el pasillo antes de entrar y cerrarse la puerta.

Cora se giró hacia la hija y le tocó uno de sus hombros comentándole

«Ahora tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, hija»

En aquel tiempo que había estado fuera de casa, mucho había pasado en la vida de la hija con relación a Emma. Regina y la madre se sentaron para hablar de eso. Gina le contó a la madre su relación con la arquitecta, desde el momento en que se reconciliaron hasta el momento actual, y lo felices que estaban juntas. Cora se había dado cuenta de lo presente que estaba Emma incluso con su nieto. Gina también le contó lo sucedido con Robin y su última visita.

Cora, de cierta manera, siempre tuvo la certeza de que su hija continuaba amando a Emma Swan, incluso después de casarse. Nunca le echó la culpa a la chica por llevar a su hija hacia una vida homoafectiva, sin embargo, en aquella época tenía que concordar con el marido y velar por el nombre de la familia, y ahora entendía lo equivocada que estuvo y cómo había perjudicado la felicidad de Regina. Era la primera vez en años que conversaban sobre esa relación. En la época en que Henry Mills estaba vivo, Gina nunca pudo compartir completamente con la madre sus sentimientos y tristezas, pasó mucho tiempo con todo eso trabado en la garganta, y hoy tenía la oportunidad de hablar, y así lo hizo confiándose a la madre.

Hablaron hasta la hora de la cena y Cora también le contó a la hija todo lo que había hecho en la clínica y todo sobre Sidney Glass que a Regina le pareció un buen hombre. Incluso llegó a reírse de lo encantada que estaba Cora por el empresario, pero al pensar en cómo lo estaba ella con Emma, no hacía de menos a los elogios que la madre brindaba a su novio. Entendía lo que la pasión hacía con las personas.

 

A mediados de diciembre, Robert Gold cumplió con lo que había prometido a sus trabajadores de _Gold & Mills_, ofrecer una fiesta para celebrar la terminación de las obras de la isla. Aunque la inauguración se haría en la primavera siguiente, Gold, tan satisfecho como estaba con los resultados, aprovechó las celebraciones navideñas para dar una fiesta en su mansión decorada por todos lados con la ornamentación típica de esas fechas, un fabuloso buffet, mucha música y regalos para todos. La empresa al completo estaba invitada. Robert quiso invitar incluso a sus trabajadores de otras filiales del estado para que conocieran su fascinante casa, en ese momento luciendo en su fachada gran cantidad de luces. Dejando de lado eso, la casa de Robert sobresalía en lujo como siempre. La decoración de Navidad solo daba un toque a los muebles y objetos ya brillantes de por sí.

A Robert comenzó a gustarle celebrar fiestas en su casa tras el acierto que fue la de su boda con Belle la pasada primavera. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para recibir a sus invitados, desprendía simpatía y sonrisas, a pesar de que su traje plateado con dibujos de Papa Noel llamaba mucho más la atención.

Emma y Regina ya estaban por ahí con copas de vino en la mano observando a Henry y a Roland, con los gorritos de navidad, correr por toda la sala, sobre todo, alrededor del enorme árbol colocado en una esquina, al lado de la chimenea. En otro grupo, más adelante, Ruby y las secretarias con sus novios conversaban sobre algo muy gracioso pues reían todo el rato. Archie y Jones tomaban algo más fuerte que el chocolate caliente que habían cogido de la mesa al comienzo de la fiesta, y con razón, pues esa noche hacía frío. Alrededor de la mesa servida con delicias navideñas, el resto de la empresa se iba sirviendo: panecillos, dulces, refrescos y biscochos en forme de muñecos de nieve.

Ya casi era la hora del banquete cuando Robert tuvo la idea de cantar villancicos al piano. Buena parte del personal se reunió alrededor del instrumento mientras el jefe se lanzaba, y muy bien, con las notas musicales. Había estudiado cinco años en una escuela de arte cuando era más joven y había aprendido a tocar las notas de esas canciones navideñas que todo el mundo se sabe de memoria.

Acabado el cante de Robert y sus invitados, insistieron en jugar a las adivinanzas en la sala. Mientras, los niños se fueron con Belle hacia el árbol para coger los regalos e ir distribuyéndolos durante la fiesta. Emma y Gina se apuntaron al juego de las adivinanzas. A Emma le había ido bien en su mímica de _Star Wars_ , haciendo que tenía una espada de luz y era Luke Skywalker. A Regina no le fue tan bien en su representación de _Lo que el viento se llevó_ , nadie adivinó cuando gesticuló con las manos, haciendo que todo el mundo se echara a reír en vez de acertar el título de la película.

Después de eso, Belle se apartó un poco, avanzó hacia las dos, que en ese momento estaban comiendo algunos entrantes cerca de la mesa.

«¡Están tan bonitas juntas!» las elogió la anfitriona

Regina miró de reojo a su amada y sonrió bobaliconamente. Se lo agradeció

«Gracias Belle»

«Mira, nunca las imagine de esta manera, pero mirándolo bien forman una bonita pareja» la mejor amiga de Emma las volvió a cumplimentar «Es tan evidente que están juntas»

«Nos empeñamos mucho en ello, ¿no, Regina?» Emma aprovechó el momento de distracción del personal para darle a la morena un rápido beso en los labios.

«Incluso demasiado» respondió Mills sonriendo también

«Algún día te cuento nuestra historia, amiga, una larga historia» le dijo Emma a Belle, mientras abrazaba a Regina por un lado.

De lejos, Jones les lanzó una mirada, aún tenía la escena del beso en la oficina metida en la cabeza, lo que le llenó de ideas. Creyó que las dos habían jugado con él. Estaba pensando en cómo actuar.

«Siento mucha curiosidad» dijo Belle, sonriéndoles a las dos. Estuvo un tiempo charlando con ellas hasta ser llamada para la cena.

Roland y Henry regresaron con los regalos que sus madres habían recibido del jefe, todos habían recibido un paquete simbólico con algún detalle en agradecimiento por el trabajo hecho durante todo el año en la empresa.

Cuando los niños  se marcharon para recoger más regalos que entregar, y Emma dejó a Regina conversando con Archie para ir a buscar un poco de ponche, Jones, que no dejaba de espiar a su presa, llegó por detrás de la arquitecta y le susurró al oído

«¿Sabías que es una fantasía de muchos hombres ver a dos mujeres besándose?»

Emma lo miró por encima del hombro sin impresionarse. Se giró con la taza de la bebida en la mano.

«Oh, ¿sí? Entonces estoy provocando las fantasías de muchos tipos por aquí»

Él carraspeó y sonrió

«De uno en especial sí…» le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Regina «Tú y Regina pegan, ¿sabías? Pero si tuviese que escoger a una o a otra, te preferiría a ti»

Emma rio levemente, sacudió la cabeza

«No te das por vencido, ¿eh? Mira, mi novia es muy celosa»

«No, no me vengas con esas. Tú y Regina lo han intentado, pero no me han convencido»

Jones puso su mano en el hombro de Emma, acercándose para decirle algo de más cerca, sin embargo…

«Pues crea que es muy celosa» dijo tras él una voz familiar. Cuando él iba a girarse, Regina tiró a propósito una taza de ponche que se había servido sobre la ropa del arquitecto «¡Oh! ¡Vaya, Jones!» dijo la morena con fingida sorpresa «Discúlpeme»

Emma tuvo que aguantarse para no echarse a reír en su cara. Jones se empapó hasta los pantalones.

«Pero…pero…» intentaba articular palabra, estupefacto, mirando para su bonito suéter azul marino (ahora casi verde por la mancha del ponche)

Jones se marchó. Fue a limpiarse, pero la bebida era difícil de secar. Fue gracioso cuando regreso a la sala, y se fue a sentar, con la cara seria, al lado de Archie y otros colegas. El accionista percibió un fuerte olor proveniente de él.

«Jones» dijo Archie haciendo una mueca «¿Qué olor es ese? ¡Parece huevo podrido!»

Esa vez  Regina se le había jugado bien, porque nadie quiso estar cerca de él, no con ese insoportable olor.

Mills y Swan estaban ahora en paz con el “arquitectucho” engreído. Creyendo o no en la relación de ellas, ahora más que nunca sabía que no debía ir tras Emma. Su guardaespaldas, Regina, sería implacable cada vez que lo hiciera.

 

Antes de cerrarse el año en la constructora, Regina aún no se había cogido sus días de vacaciones para disfrutar con su hijo y con su novia de la Navidad y Fin de año. Se dirigió a la empresa para cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes y finalmente coger esas merecidas vacaciones sin tener que preocuparse después de nada. Pasó el día en su oficina recibiendo y firmando una torre de documentos mientras Ruby entraba y salía de su despacho siempre con más cosas para resolver, pero no dudo en afrontar cada problema, tenía tiempo.

Casi al fin del día, cuando Ruby entró por décima vez en su despacho, la joven ya no traía documentos para firmar. Regina se detuvo y la miró mientras guardaba sus cosas.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún otro problema, Ruby?»

La secretaria, desde la puerta, le dio el recado

«No sé, Regina. Hay una persona que pide hablar contigo. Es un oficial de justicia. ¿Le dejo entrar?»

Gina soltó rápidamente sus cosas y preguntó extrañada

«¿Oficial de justicia?»

«Sí» el tono en la voz de Ruby era preocupado

«Dile que pase» pidió Regina mientras se levantaba de la silla

Ruby abrió la puerta y lo llamó. Un hombre de traje apareció con una carpeta en una mano y en la otra, dos hojas.

«Buenas tardes, ¿la señora Regina Mills?» preguntó, su voz parecía la de un locutor

«Sí, soy yo. Dígame» respondió la ingeniera

«Me llamo Paul Anderson, del tribunal de familia de Boston» el hombre se presentó enseñándole sus credenciales «Vengo a entregarle una citación referente al proceso de la custodia de menor Roland Mills» le extendió el documento a Regina

«¿Cómo?» Gina no entendió hasta no coger los papeles. Pasó la mirada por el documento y empalideció al instante.

«Necesito que firme aquí» le entregó otro papel. Regina firmó con prisa dos veces. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tomó aire.

«Ok. Solo acláreme una cosa, ¿esto es un proceso por la custodia de mi hijo?» preguntó algo alterada

«Eso es, señora. El día y la hora están especificados en el texto del documento»

«¿Esto va en serio?»

«Sí, señora. Con permiso» y el hombre salió del despacho

«Gracias» dijo Regina, ríspida, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Regina se puso a temblar mientras sujetaba el papel. Lo miró de nuevo, sin aliento. Robin se la había jugado de nuevo. Ahora quería a Roland y no estaba de broma. El proceso en sus manos significaba algo más que su orgullo herido. Era un pedazo suyo que quería arrebatarle a cualquier precio.

 


	28. All I want for Christmas is you

Regina regresó a casa esa noche extremadamente enfadada. De todo lo que podría esperarse, jamás supuso que Robin intentaría arrebatarle a su hijo. Aquel era el golpe más sucio que su ex marido le podría dar. No lo quería aceptar, pero nada cambiaría, por lo que estaba viendo, a ese hombre. Robin solo podía estar loco, pensaba.

Entró cerrando de golpe la puerta, sujetando aún el documento en las manos, cuando su madre apareció de la cocina, asustada con el estruendo.

«Hija, ¿qué pasa?»

«Robin. ¡Ese desgraciado!» escupió Gina «¿Cómo ha tenido el valor?»

Cora se acercó frunciendo el ceño. Le pasó la mano por los hombros para intentar calmarla. Regina, prácticamente, echaba espuma por la boca.

«¿Qué ha hecho?» Cora llevó a la hija al sofá «Siéntate. Cálmate. ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?» se preocupó por el estado en que estaba.

«No, mamá, está todo bien, solo que no puedo creerme lo que me ha hecho…Mira» pasó el documento para que Cora lo leyera

La madre de Regina abrió el sobre marrón, sacó el papel con la citación. Pasó rápidamente los ojos por las palabras escritas y se quedó boquiabierta al instante.

«¡Dios mío! ¡Qué absurdo!»

«Ya, mamá, un absurdo» murmuró Regina «Quiere acabar conmigo, ha tenido el valor de meterme en este proceso para tener a Roland, no me lo acabo de creer»

«Pensé, por lo que me habías contado, que lo habíais arreglado»

«También pensé que la pesadilla había acabado» Gina se pasó las manos por el rostro, apartando hacia atrás los cabellos. Aún estaba perturbada.

«Pero, ¿acaso este hombre no entiende? ¿Y qué espera conseguir pidiendo la custodia de Roland? No tiene oportunidad, eres una buena madre, le ofreces una vida al pequeño mucho mejor que la que él podría» dijo Cora, muy segura

«Eso es lo que no entiendo, mamá. Robin quiere vengarse de mí, solo puede ser eso. Sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz desde que me vio aquí con Emma»

Cora se quedó pensando un momento en lo que había dicho la hija

«Puede querer usar tu relación con Emma contra ti en el tribunal»

Regina se asustó en un primer momento, no había pensado en esa hipótesis en ningún instante.

«¿Lo piensas?»

«Es una posibilidad»

Gina suspiró profundamente.

«Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, nunca habría traído a Emma aquí»

«Querida, deja de pensar eso, si Robin no la hubiese descubierto a causa de Roland o el día en que vino, tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir. Estás saliendo con Emma, es una relación seria, ¿hasta cuándo creíste que se lo podías mantener oculto?»

«Tienes razón, mamá. Pero no acepto que quiera usar eso para quitarme a mi hijo»

«No puedes olvidarte de que es el padre de tu hijo» le recordó Cora

«Pues ahora preferiría mil veces que fuera otro hombre antes que él» replicó Regina

Cora se acercó a la hija, le cogió una de sus manos y la apretó

«Parecía ir todo tan bien desde mi regreso» se lamentó Cora «Pero, ¿qué pretendes hacer, Regina? Cuando el receso acabe, vas a tener que hablar con tu abogado»

«Es eso lo que voy a hacer, mamá, contactar con mi abogado. Robin no va a lograr la custodia de Roland de ninguna manera» dijo Gina convencida. Se levantó y se puso a caminar por la sala, pensativa «Tengo que hablar con Emma»

«¿Quieres llamarla para que venga a cenar esta noche?»

«No, mamá. Llama a Sidney para que venga a cenar contigo, yo voy a su casa, voy a llevar a Roland, tengo miedo de que Robin venga a llevárselo y me dejé más de los nervios»

«No va a hacer eso. No se lo permitiría si viniese»

Gina se giró hacia la madre.

«Lo sé, mamá, pero vamos a evitarlo por algunos días» Regina movió la cabeza «No puedo pensar con claridad»

«Calma, querida. Ve, coge a Roland y vete a hablar con Emma, ella sabrá calmarte mejor que yo» dijo Cora tras un suspiro.

Y fue lo que Regina hizo. Se tomó una ducha fría para despejarse la cabeza, se puso algo cómodo, cogió a su hijo y se fue a ver a su novia. En cuanto llegó, le contó la situación a Emma, que enseguida la consoló. Sentadas en el sofá, hablaban en voz baja para que los pequeños, en especial, Roland, no escucharon mucho de la conversación mientras jugaban a un juego de mesa en la sala.

Emma observó al hijo de Regina de lejos durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con ella.

«Es muy cobarde por su parte» dijo «Roland siempre ha estado muy bien contigo»

«Lo está haciendo por venganza» dijo Regina, resoplando al recordar a su ex marido

«Teníamos que haber pensado en eso cuando me vio en tu piso»

«Sí, fue una tontería no haber pensado en ello. Pero no es justo que ahora, precisamente ahora, en esta época del año, me venga con esa absurda idea»

Emma miró de reojo a los niños, pero estaban bastante concentrados en el juego, así que pudo acercarse más a la novia en el sofá. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acarició en señal de apoyo.

«No pienses en eso por ahora, Regina. Sé que es una situación muy desagradable, pero aférrate a que tienes ventaja en este proceso» le dijo calmadamente

«Tengo miedo de que Robin invente cualquier cosa en mi contra, que cuente lo de la enfermedad de mi madre y lo tuyo» Regina miró hacia donde estaba Roland, preocupada «¿Acaso nunca va a aceptar que acabó?»

«Se habría hecho más a la idea si no estuviera Roland, pero lo comparten. Solo intenta no pensar mucho en eso ahora, lo ha hecho a propósito para tenerte preocupada hasta la fecha de la audiencia. Si el juez tiene dos dedos de frente, va a ver que siempre has sido una buena madre»

«Claro que siempre he sido buena madre, y ahí está el problema, Emma, “si” el juez se porta bien. Robin se las va a apañar para que nos toque el peor juez, ¿cuánto te apuestas?»

Emma se calló unos segundos antes de hablar

«¿Crees que va a influir hasta en eso?»

Regina rio irónica

«De ese te puedes espera cualquier cosa, mi amor»

Swan movió negativamente la cabeza, solo quería calmar de alguna manera a Regina. Cambió de asunto.

«Mira, sé que no debía, mucho menos ahora, pero pensé en pasar contigo las Navidades este año»

Gina volvió a mirar a la rubia

«Vamos a pasarlas juntas, mi amor, ya lo habíamos concertado, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero no aquí, en esta casa o en la tuya…»

«¿Entonces dónde?»

«En casa de mis padres» respondió Emma

Regina, de repente, se asustó

«¿En casa de tus padres? Pero, Emma, tu madre y tu padre me odian»

Swan sonrió dulcemente. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de la morena

«Calma, mañana voy a avisarlos, nadie te va a tratar mal, lo prometo»

«¡Qué idea más loca, estás peor que Robin, mi amor. ¿Estás enferma?» Regina  pasó una mano por la cabeza y el cuello de la novia para ver si ella tenía fiebre «¿De dónde sacaste eso?»

Emma se puso seria

«No, no estoy enferma, ni loca. Solo quiero pasar estas Navidades al lado de las personas que amo»

Aquello sonó tan directo que hizo que Regina enmudeciera. Era casi una declaración de amor. Ahora no podía rechazar la invitación, iría a enfrentarse a los Swan otra vez, pero dejó claro que lo estaba haciendo solo por Emma, solamente por ella. Abrazó a la novia deprisa, y por poco no la besó.

«¿Estás segura de que tu madre me va a aceptar en su casa?» preguntó Gina aún recelosa solo de imaginarse ver otra vez a Mary Margaret Swan.

«Mi madre hace todo lo que yo quiera, te va a aceptar lo quiera o no» Emma le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a la morena como le gustaba hacer, y rápidamente acarició con su dedo uno de los de ella en un gesto discreto.

Al día siguiente, Emma llamó a la madre para decirle que colocara dos platos más en la mesa el día de Nochebuena, pues Regina y Roland irían con ella. Mary Margaret, como era de esperar, odió la idea y casi se peleó con Emma por teléfono. Solo después de una larga conversación, la mujer cedió y aceptó recibir a Mills en su casa, pero avisó a Emma de que no iba a ser una mar de amabilidad con la ingeniera.

 

En las vísperas de Navidad, Emma fue al apartamento de Regina, en el centro de la ciudad, para buscarla como habían acordado. Cuando llegó, fue recibida por Cora, que se mostró bastante simpática. La morena estaba terminando de prepararse, así que Swan tuvo que esperarla un momento. Se sentía un poco incómoda por encontrarse sola en la misma habitación que Cora Mills y se mostró algo tímida cuando la suegra la invitó a sentarse para mantener una breve conversación.

«¡Qué bien que has invitado a Regina a pasar las Navidades contigo y con tu hijo! Está tan mal con lo que ha pasado que ni ha dormido mucho…necesita distraerse» comentó la señora Mills

«Yo en su lugar tampoco estaría tranquila» dijo Emma «Es una situación muy fea»

«Ni quiero imaginar qué sería de ella si Robin consigue quitarle a Roland» Cora dijo eso mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Regina no estaba por los alrededores. No quería que la hija se sintiese peor de lo que ya estaba «Rezo para que todo salga bien»

«Todo saldrá bien, ya verá. En este momento tenemos que pensar en la mejor de las hipótesis, no tiene cabida que quiera la custodia del pequeño, Roland va a seguir con Regina» dijo Swan sonando convencida

«Tienes razón, tampoco creo que Robin consiga nada. Vamos a tener fe» Cora asentía, quiso preguntarle a Emma por pura curiosidad «Dime, Emma, ¿ya perdonaste a Regina por lo que te hizo?»

Swan tragó en seco, desvió la mirada.

«No comprendo»

«¿Perdonaste a mi hija por la traición?» Cora reformuló la pregunta

Una parte de Emma deseaba contestar a la pregunta, pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa con las palabras y no podía mentir. Había perdido el miedo de enfrentarse a Cora y habló lo más natural posible.

«Para ser sincera, ya estaba olvidando que eso había pasado»

«Hum» dijo Cora sorprendida con la respuesta «Interesante» añadió la matriarca Mills.

Regina finalmente había acabado de prepararse, ella y a su hijo. Aparecieron en la sala, y abrió una enorme sonrisa al ver a la rubia

«¡Mi amor!»

Emma se levantó al ver a Regina, muy guapa, vistiendo pantalones, un abrigo beige y botas de caño alto. Demasiado bonita incluso para la cena de Nochebuena, pero a Emma le gustó.

«¡Qué mujer más guapa!» elogió Emma avanzando hasta la morena

«¿Te gusta de verdad?» preguntó Gina «He exagerado un poco»

«No, estás genial» Emma cogió la manita de Roland que parecía una bola de nieve con sus ropas para el frío, guantes y gorrito en la cabeza «Bien, ¿podemos irnos?»

«Sí» respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cora se llevó su tiempo para despedirse de la hija y del nieto deseándoles a los dos Feliz Navidad y asegurándoles que ella estaría bien con Sidney. También se despidió de Emma, dándole a la nuera un fuerte abrazo, quizás por las fechas, y pero también por la admiración que sentía hacia la arquitecta, al saber que el pasado ya no pesaba tanto en su vida y en la de Regina.

Boston en Nochebuena estaba tranquila y sin tráfico. Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de los padres de Emma en Bay Village.

El apartamento donde Mary y David Swan vivían actualmente, como todos en el vecindario, era una bonita construcción de ladrillos rojos en el exterior. No se parecía a la casa familiar donde habían vivido en el pasado con la hija (que no quedaba lejos de ahí), era más pequeña, sin embargo, a causa de eso, más acogedora. Quedaba en el primer piso y desde la ventana de la sala se veía la acera. Vieron cuando Emma aparcó.

«¡Al fin llegaron!» dijo Henry al abrirles la puerta a los tres. Él estaba en la casa de los abuelos desde bastante temprano ayudándolos a preparar la comida y a arreglar el apartamento, además de colocar los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Emma percibió el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de Regina cuando la cogió de la mano al entrar. La miró y le guiñó un ojo intentando pasarle confianza, a fin de cuentas, temía cómo iba a tratarla la madre

Henry las dejó pasar y saludó a Roland, arrastrándolo también para adentro. El muchacho llevaba un gorro de Papá Noel en la cabeza, el que le había regalado el señor Gold en la fiesta a la que habían ido la semana anterior. Estaba muy feliz ante la idea de la madre de traer a Regina a pasar la Navidad con su familia, para él ella ya formaba parte también de la familia. En cuanto pudo, agarró a la amiga y la llevó hasta donde estaba la abuela que la había visto entrar, en silencio, esperando a la hija en cuanto había oído el ruido del coche en la calle,

Mary estaba contenida en una esquina. Sus cortos cabellos oscuros estaban tapados por un gorro de lana gris lleno de adornos. Parecía incluso más joven.

«Abuela, mira quién ha venido» dijo Henry acercándose con la morena

«Lo veo» dijo Mary «¿Todo bien, Regina?»

Mills se sonrojó repentinamente ante la pregunta, no sabía cómo comportarse.

«Bien, ¿y usted?» respondió mirando a la suegra con fingido valor

«Realmente bien» la madre de Emma la miró de arriba abajo, igual que cuando se habían encontrado en el apartamento de Emma. Tomó aire de una manera que denotaba poca paciencia y, por educación, hizo un gesto invitando a la morena «Siéntete a gusto, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza»

«Gracias» Gina sonrió avergonzada, pero aun así el ambiente no era de los mejores, y sabía que no iba a mejorar si no hacía algo. Llamó a Roland a su lado, y en ese momento Mary lo vio.

«¿Y quién es este muchachito tan lindo?»

«Este es mi hijo» respondió Regina

Mary se agachó para mirar al pequeño desde su altura. Él hechizaba a todo el mundo con esa carita de querubín que tenía.

«¿Cómo te llamas, ángel?»

«Roland» dijo el pequeño

«Oh, Roland, un nombre muy bonito» Mary le sonrió «¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?»

«¡Adoro el chocolate caliente!» respondió él, feliz, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos castaños hacia la mujer. Todos rieron.

«¡Genial! Entonces, ven conmigo» Mary se lo llevó a la cocina para servirle un chocolate, y Henry para no perderse esa oportunidad, corrió también hacia allí, dejando a Emma y a Regina solas en la sala de estar.

Gina desplazó brevemente la mirada por la estancia. En las paredes de ladrillos de color más suave y claro había colgados cuadros de animales de muchos colores. Había un gran sofá girado hacia la televisión. Los muebles eran todos de madera, Regina se acordó de ver uno de ellos en la antigua casa donde Emma vivía. David había colocado un pino en la esquina de la sala, lleno de adornos de Navidad y luces. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención no fue el árbol ni el mobiliario antiguo, sino las fotos que se encontraban encima. Una verdadera colección de portarretratos estaba expuesta. Muchas de las fotografías eran de Emma de pequeña, otras de David de uniforme de su época de policía, algunas con padre, madre e hija juntos y una última foto de Emma, más crecida, con veinte años aproximadamente. Regina cogió el portarretrato para mirar la foto de cerca, y se emocionó mucho.

Emma se acercó al darse cuenta de la emoción de su novia. Le tocó el hombro apretándoselo.

«Creo que he cambiado bastante desde entonces»

Regina volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar y se giró hacia ella.

«Cambiaste, cambiaste mucho. Pero no por dentro. Aún tienes el mismo corazón y la misma mirada» cerró los ojos y pegó su cabeza a la de ella. Sonrieron juntas.

«Hola» dijo una voz un poco apartada

Ambas se giraron para ver quién era.

«¡Papá!» dijo Emma cuando vio a David

De la pareja, David era quien menos problemas tenía con Regina. Al principio, el ex policía tardó en comprender la relación de la hija, pero a pesar de todo, era un padre amoroso y preocupado por la felicidad de Emma. No creía que Regina fuese tan culpable en la relación de ambas, así que al saber que su hija había vuelto con ella, no protestó como hizo Mary Margaret, prefirió mantenerse al lado de la hija. Si Emma estaba feliz, que siguiera así.

David saludó a la nuera.

«Hola, Regina. Qué bien que has venido. He visto a tu hijo en la cocina, es muy despierto»

«Gracias. Ah, conquista a todo el mundo, pero aún no es tan espabilado como Henry»

El hombre asintió

«Le gustas mucho a Henry, vive contando que es tu amigo»

«Tiene razón, somos amigos prácticamente desde la primera vez que nos vimos»

David rio, cogió un biscocho de la bandeja que estaba encima de la cómoda y ofreció el resto a su invitada y a Emma.

«¿No quieren un poco? Es de la hornada de hoy. Mary lleva haciendo esto tantos años, pero no ha perdido la mano»

Emma y Regina rieron de la broma.

«No, creo que me voy a reservar para la cena» dijo Emma, oliendo el aroma a pavo asado saliendo del horno «¡Qué bien huele!»

Mary regresó de la cocina con los platos de la comida. David fue a ayudarla con el resto. Fueron colocando todo en la mesa del comedor, en la sala, al lado de la estancia donde estaban. Mary hizo mucho para la cena: pescado, pernil, papas y dulces para el postre. El gran pavo quedó en el centro rodeado de castañas y nueces.

Emma apartó una silla de la mesa para la novia y otra a su lado para el pequeño Roland. Henry se sentó frente a ellas, al lado de su abuela y Mary hizo lo mismo. David abrió una botella de vino, sirvió a las mujeres, y a los niños, zumo de uva. La madre de Emma quiso hacer decir una oración en agradecimiento.

«Me gustaría agradecer la presencia de todos aquí esta Navidad, en especial de mi hija y de mi querido nieto, y de Regina y Roland» miró el reloj, ya era casi media noche «Muy bien, vamos a rezar antes de cenar, ¿sí?»

Todos juntaron las manos y rezaron junto con la mujer, y tras eso no tardaron en comenzar a cenar.

Alguna que otra vez, durante la cena, Mary observaba a Regina sin importarle ser percibida. Regina entendía cómo se sentía la mujer y se esperaba alguna pregunta inconveniente en cualquier momento, pero Emma estaba atenta a la madre y movía la cabeza hacia ella como si dijese “Ni te atrevas a hacerlo”

La comida estaba muy buena, todo el mundo se sirvió, al menos, dos veces. David repitió tres, ganándose una reprimenda de la esposa que le pidió tener modales, y todo el mundo rio. Henry comió mucho pollo y empezaba a preocuparle las pesadillas que iba a tener, pero felizmente Emma le dijo que podría dormir en su cama, con ella, esa noche. Roland pidió más zumo de uva, estaba más interesado en los postres que Mary, amablemente, le había servido.

Mientras Regina se estaba llevando a la boca un sorbo de vino, Mary no aguantó, tenía que preguntarle una cosa.

«¿Y tu familia, Regina? ¿Decidiste pasar lejos de ellos la Navidad este año?»

Regina alzó su mirada hacia ella, desafiante. Apretó los labios con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

«No estoy lejos de mi familia, estoy cenando con ella»

Mary recibió la respuesta de la nuera como quien recibe un puñetazo en el estómago. Arqueó las cejas, brevemente, pensando.

«Abuela, podemos adoptar a Regina, y será de nuestra familia» dijo Henry animado

«Si dependiera de Emma y de Henry… tienes razón, Regina» dijo Mary mirando a Emma de reojo, se encogió de hombros «Querido, me pasas el pudín» le pidió a David que le acercara el dulce. Mary sirvió un trozo del postre en un plato y se lo pasó a la morena con una sonrisa. Regina no entendió qué estaba haciendo.

«¿Para mí?»

«Sí. Prueba. Para que veas que no he puesto veneno en los postres» la mujer habló calmadamente, no había nada de ironía en su voz. Quizás fuera la bandera de la paz de Mary Margaret.

Regina aceptó y le dio las gracias, comiéndose en seguida el dulce. Emma casi perdió el aliento, tenía miedo de que las dos estropearan la cena con respuestas atravesadas, pero todo estaba yendo bien. Su plan de acercar a la madre a la mujer que amaba parecía estar saliendo bien, se sintió feliz.

Cuando llegó la hora de intercambiar los regalos, los pequeños corrieron hacia el árbol, y comenzaron a abrir los paquetes con sus nombres. Recibieron dinosaurios y cochecitos para la colección. Mary le regaló un suéter al marido y recibió de su parte un perfume, y un bolso de marca de parte de Emma. Por increíble que pareciera, la mujer había comprado algo a Regina en su nombre y en el de David.

Avergonzada, Mills abrió el paquete y encontró un libro que se titulaba _Las marcas del pasado._

«Cuando supe que venías, no pude dejar de comprar este maravilloso ejemplar de mi autor favorito. Este libro es todo tú, Regina, estoy segura de que lo vas a adorar. Feliz Navidad» dijo Mary de nuevo con aquella sonrisa estampada en la cara.

«Gracias, nunca olvidaré este regalo» Mills acabó riendo de la ironía.

Emma carraspeó y cogió un paquete de debajo del árbol.

«Algo me dice que Papá Noel dejó esto también para ti» dijo dándole el paquete a Regina.

«¿Ah sí?» Regina cogió el regalo, sabiendo que era de Emma, le besó la mejilla y lo abrió. Era una chaqueta como la que Emma le había prestado el día que fueron al cine a ver _Desayuno con diamantes_ «¡Emma! Una chaqueta igual a la tuya…» dijo ella acariciando la tela

«Quise darte una igual, pero no te di la mía, porque es mi preferida» dijo Emma contenta ante la reacción de su novia por el regalo «Sabía que te había gustado mucho»

«Sí, casi no te la devuelvo» dijo Regina riendo «Es bonita, mi amor, gracias» y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y casi no la suelta «También tengo algo para ti» fue hasta el árbol y cogió el paquete con el nombre de la amada, y se lo entregó «¡Feliz Navidad!»

Emma abrió con calma la caja con su regalo, había una nota  que leyó, decía: “ _Feliz Navidad para la mujer más importante de mi vida. Espero que te guste_ ”

«¡Vaya!» Emma encontró dentro de la caja una pulsera de oro con su nombre grabado «Es…es…¡es hermoso!» balbuceó, encantada con el regalo

Eran tan bella como el anillo que le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Regina la llenaba de regalos como aquel, y aún pensaba que era poco.

Intercambiaron miradas y se abrazaron de lado, agarrando sus regalos, al ver que los niños estaban de nuevo jugando con sus nuevos juguetes. Mary observaba la escena de cerca con cierta cautela, pero aún había preocupación en su mirada.

Más tarde, cuando Mary, David y los niños estaban cantando villancicos, Emma quiso quedarse a solas con la morena. Estaban mirando los árboles de la calle a través de la ventaba, y hablando de los regalos.

«Juro que no me esperaba recibir una chaqueta igual que la tuya» dijo Regina

«Sabía que no, por eso decidí comprártela» decía Emma calentando los dedos de Regina entre los suyos «¿Miraste bien el paquete? Había algo más a parte de la chaqueta»

«¿Otra cosa? ¿Otro regalo?»

«Sí, un regalo pequeño que puse junto a la chaqueta, ¿no lo viste?»

«No. ¿Estás hablando en serio?» Regina cogió de nuevo el paquete y metió la mano dentro. Dentro de la caja había algo más. Lo cogió y lo vio «¡Oh, dios mío!» se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que veía. Un trozo de papel. Solo un trozo de papel que conocía bien «No me lo creo…»

«Puedes creerlo» dijo Emma

«Emma, el dibujo. Es este» Regina no sabía si reír o llorar al ver el envejecido papel entre sus manos.

«Sí, es este, lo que me pediste, ¿no? Lo encontré, es tuyo»

Regina la abrazó de nuevo. Emma le había dado un regalo aún mejor que la chaqueta, le había devuelto su dibujo. El mismo dibujo que le había regalado cuando fueron novias la primera vez, y que antes de arreglarse otra vez le había pedido.

Su rostro había cambiado, pero se veía claramente que era una réplica de ella con la edad que tenía cuando fue hecho, por eso amaba tanto ese dibujo que Emma le había hecho. Sonrió ampliamente observando los trazos.

«¿Dónde lo encontraste? Cuando aquella vez fui a verte, me dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba»

«Lo busqué, estaba con algunas cosas mías en mi despacho. Creía que lo había tirado, pero lo había guardado y ni me acordaba»

Regina le acarició el rostro, su boca con su pulgar, dividiendo su atención entre ella y el dibujo. Emma también lo cogió, tenía la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto al devolvérselo a su amada.

«Siempre has sabido que he guardado cosas tuyas de la época en que salíamos. Voy a colocar esto entre esas cosas. Me ha gustado la chaqueta, pero me ha encantado mucho más recibir de vuelta mi dibujo» dijo Mills.

«¿Sabes cuál ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido estas Navidades? Tú, aquí conmigo hoy, solo tú, solo te necesitaba a ti a mi lado hoy» dijo Emma cariñosamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Regina se derritió al ver eso.

Aprovecharon para abrazarse un poco más mientras todos estaban distraídos. Pero no importaba si veían algo. Necesitaban amarse, tocarse. Ya no podían vivir sin cariño.


	29. Not ready to start a war

El año nuevo llegó sin grandes novedades. Las cosas entre Regina y Robin no iban bien desde el comienzo del proceso por la custodia de Roland. Evitaban hablarse o verse. Regina permitió que el hijo viese al padre los últimos días del año, pero por poco tiempo. Hasta el día de la audiencia, Roland se quedaría con ella, que visiblemente estaba perturbada con la aproximación de la fecha.

Regina se quedó con Emma el treinta y uno de diciembre. Pasaron la noche de fin de año en una fiesta con los compañeros de la constructora en casa de Archie, pero la ingeniera lo disfrutó poco, no tenía motivos para estar animada. A pesar del apoyo de su novia, no conseguía evitar pensar que podría perder la custodia de su hijo en los próximos días. Por un lado, su relación con Emma estaba mejorando día a día, pero por otro, Robin no la dejaba sentirse en paz.

Por eso, Emma intentaba que su novia pensara en otra cosa. El primer día del año, Swan, aprovechando que su hijo estaba  con sus padres de pesca, llamó a Mills para pasar el día de fiesta en su casa. Con Cora en el apartamento y Roland aún con su padre, la morena, sin tener nada que hacer, aceptó la invitación.

Se despertaron temprano al día siguiente y se quedaron amándose en la cama de Emma durante algunas horas. Regina la necesitaba tanto que marcó con sus uñas a su novia por diferentes sitios mientras hacían el amor. No es que Emma se quejara, pero se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenía su novia de hacer aquello.

Tras quitarse la ropa de dormir por debajo del edredón, se unieron, enlazando sus piernas y rozándose. Gina, desde abajo, mordía la mandíbula de Emma, separaba sus cabellos y bajaba su boca por el cuello de la rubia, dispuesta a dejar la marca de sus dientes allí. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Swan gritó ante el ligero dolor.

«¡Hey, eso dolió» susurró

Regina no respondió. Continuó marcándola con la lengua y los dientes hasta que Emma cedió otra vez.

Emma, más cariñosa, la besaba, la acariciaba con sus manos, descendiendo por sus pechos y vientre, sin embargo aquella posición no era la que Regina quería. Rápidamente, atrajo a Swan hacia ella y la empujó, subiéndose en su cintura como si quisiese decir quién mandaba allí. Se detuvo, agarró las manos de la rubia antes de mirarla a los ojos y robarle un breve beso cargado de deseo. Swan podía jurar que esa vez iba a quedarse ella por debajo.

Regina liberó sus manos y las apoyó en la armazón de madera de la cama. Emma sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya lo había visto en alguna película. Así que agarró la cintura de su enamorada, se deslizó hacia abajo y vio a la morena montar su rostro, con cada muslo a un lado y su sexo sobre su boca.

Mills respiró profundamente cuando sintió que Emma besaba y pasaba su lengua por su centro. Echó la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos hacia atrás, moviéndose sobre la boca de la rubia que, cada vez, se volvía más feroz. Los brazos de la rubia la mantenían sujeta por sus muslos, para aguantarla firmemente, pero aun así, prefirió agarrarse a los despeinados cabellos de ella cuando notó que una onda de placer dominaba su cuerpo.

Tembló sobre la boca de Emma y enseguida se relajó dejándose caer hacia un lado en el colchón. Swan la abrazó, poniéndose encima de ella de nuevo. Seguía lamiendo sus labios cuando Regina se recuperó del orgasmo.

«Me ha encantado» dijo Swan sellando varias veces su boca

«Sabía que te iba a gustar» respondió Regina con un suspiro «Hacía algún tiempo que no hacíamos el amor de esa manera. Cuando paso mucho tiempo sin ir a la cama contigo, me vuelvo loca» decía devolviéndole a Emma los besos en su boca

«Yo también te he echado de menos, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, no sabía si te ibas a sentir  a gusto viniendo aquí antes»

Regina se detuvo para mirar a Emma.

«¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? Tú y yo estamos bien, pero no consigo estar completamente tranquila»

«Es una fase, Regina, pasará. Te prometo que pronto, en breve, todo estará bien de nuevo»

«Solo tú me prometes cosas que no puedes hacer» Regina rio levemente, apartando los cabellos de su novia hacia un lado

Emma le sonrió

«No importa si es algo difícil o imprevisible, voy a estar a tu lado y solo me voy si tú quieres»

Regina la miro de una manera tan enamorada

«Cuando todo este jaleo acabe, te juro que voy a pedir que te cases conmigo y llevarte a mi casa»

«Regina, está muy feo ilusionar a una mujer soltera con una promesa de esas» dijo Emma bromeando

«No te estoy ilusionando, Emma» Regina se colocó mejor bajo ella «Es más serio de lo que piensas. Dije que ahora, esta vez, no iría a equivocarme. Nada es más justo que casarme contigo, la única persona que consigue hacerme feliz, la única que me ama y siempre me amó, ¿no es verdad? Creo que por todos estos años que hemos perdido nos merecemos esto. ¿Para qué retrasarlo? Voy a hablar con Roland, explicarle todo, y si gano el juicio no tengo nada que temer. Quiero estar contigo, Emma» la miraba muy seria «Y sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo»

La rubia no estaba segura sobre qué pensar de la idea de matrimonio, pero Regina estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que la rubia quería estar con ella.

«Entonces, ¿esto significa que me acabas de pedir la mano?»

Regina asintió

«¿Ves ese anillo en tu dedo?» Gina cogió la mano de Swan y la levantó, mostrando el anillo que le había regalado en su cumpleaños «¿Qué crees que significa?»

Emma, de repente, se sintió avergonzada, aunque sus ojos verdes brillaban.

«Muchas cosas» dijo ella

«Cuando todo se resuelva, quiero que aceptes mi proposición, porque no quiero solo ser tu novia, quiero ser tu mujer»

Emma sonrió de nuevo, ahora una sonrisa más dulce que tímida.

«Yo solo creo que no necesitas esperar a que todo se resuelva para escucharme aceptar» respondió Emma

Y eso hizo que las dos pasaron más tiempo en la cama esa mañana.

 

Al caer la tarde, Emma fue a buscar a Henry a casa de sus padres. Mientras su hijo terminaba de preparar su mochila, Emma conversaba con la madre en la cocina, y no pudo dejar de mencionar las intenciones de Regina y la posible boda a la vista.

Mary Margaret sabía que no podía cambiar el rumbo de esa relación, pero eso no significaba que estuviera a favor. Cuando la hija se lo contó, se quedó quieta, de brazos cruzados, solo escuchando. En su cabeza, su hija se iba a decepcionar de nuevo con la ingeniera. No servía de nada, era muy cabeza dura para estar de acuerdo con aquello.

«¿No vas a decir nada?» preguntó la rubia buscando el apoyo de la madre

«Emma, hija, sabes lo que pienso de esa mujer» dijo Mary

«Ha cambiado, mamá, es otra persona. Sé que es difícil para ti entender, pero confío en ella. Regina está intentando demostrarme desde que nos volvimos a encontrar que todo ha cambiado. Lo que ocurrió en el pasado queda en el pasado. Yo también tardé en darme cuenta, me odié por querer entenderla, pero no pude esconder lo que siento»

«Siempre fuiste muy sensible, Emma, sigues siéndolo hoy, por eso has caído en su red. Está claro que la amas, está en tu cara, el problema es que, en algún momento, volverá a engañarte»

«¿Cómo puedes tener esa certeza?» preguntó Emma

«La gente como ella no tiene vergüenza. Alguien que engaña, que traiciona una vez, puede muy bien engañar de nuevo»

Emma estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la madre

«¿Qué va a tener que hacer Regina para que creas en ella?» preguntó descruzando sus brazos como hacía la madre

«Si estuvieras en mi lugar, Emma, me entenderías. Solo tengo miedo de que vuelvas a sufrir por culpa de esa mujer»

La hija se puso a pensar un momento. Se quedó moviendo la cuchara dentro de la taza de café que estaba tomando. Mary se dio cuenta del anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Emma. Sabía que Regina se lo había dado, y por la forma en como lo miraba Emma, tenía la certeza de que por más que sufriera, si es que volvía a hacerlo, nada acabaría con lo que sentía por aquella mujer.

Antes de que Mary volviera a decirle nada a la hija, Henry apareció con su mochila en la espalda llamando a la madre para marcharse.

«Estoy listo, podemos irnos» dijo el muchacho con una cámara de fotos digital en la mano

«Ya nos vamos, chico» dijo Emma girando en la silla para despeinarle los cabellos a su hijo «¿Te divertiste mucho?»

«¡Mucho!» respondió «Mira esta foto, le había prometido a Regina que le pescaría un pez para ella» Henry le enseñó una foto en la que se veía agarrando un pez tan grande como él. Seguramente el abuelo lo había ayudado a cogerlo. El muchacho estaba muy feliz de haberlo logrado «Le va a encantar la foto, ¿no crees?»

«Oh, seguro que sí» Emma sonrió y le besó la cabeza. Encontraba bonito cómo al hijo le gustaba Regina. Empezaba a imaginarse cómo sería cuando fuesen una sola familia. Suspiró al recordar que tenía que sentarse con él para hablar de ello.

Mary Margaret reviró los ojos y se levantó de la mesa. Hasta el nieto había caído bajo los encantos de Regina, y eso la volvía loca, aunque no lo admitiera.

 

La audiencia estaba fijada para la segunda semana de enero, después del receso vacacional. El miércoles Regina llegó temprano a la constructora para adelantar su trabajo antes de salir a media mañana.

En cuanto se sentó en su silla del despacho, Ruby apareció con la información que tenía que darle como parte de su trabajo de secretaria principal de la empresa.

La muchacha puso algunas carpetas sobre la mesa de Regina y le dijo

«Buenos días, Regina. Estos son los informes de las obras del lado este de la isla, solo falta su firma. Gold lo ha pedido para esta mañana. Y también ha pedido que le echara una ojeada a esto» le mostró un papel que estaba dentro de una de las carpetas «es sobre aquel proyecto de la nueva galería de arte, del que quiere que usted y Emma se encarguen juntas»

«Está bien, ahora mismo lo veo todo. ¿Alguna otra cosa?» preguntó Regina

«Me había pedido que le recordase que a las diez y media tenía que ir al tribunal»

«Sí, lo sé. No lo he olvidado» dijo la ingeniera con voz cansada, apoyándose completamente en su silla «Ruby, hazme un favor, cuando Emma llegue, pídele que pase por aquí, ¿ok?»

La secretaria asintió y no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.

Una hora más tarde, Regina estaba concentrada en los informes cuando Emma apareció en el despacho, parecía preocupada.

«¿Regina?» dijo desde la puerta, cerrándola con calma. Avanzó hasta la mesa de su novia, que se asustó cuando la vio ante lo ensimismada que estaba.

«Ah, hola, mi amor» Regina se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente «¡Qué bien que has llegado!»

«Ruby me ha dicho que queríass hablar conmigo» dijo Emma apartándose de su abrazo para poner sus dos manos sobre su rostro. Miró bien a su novia «Es hoy, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, es hoy. ¡Joder! Estoy tan nerviosa» Regina bajó la mirada

«Todo va a salir bien, voy contigo»

«No creo que sea una buena idea, Emma. Si Robin te ve, no sé lo que podría hacer» Gina volvió a mirarla

«No va a hacer nada, no se arriesgaría. Voy contigo al tribunal, voy a hablar con Robert y nos vamos juntas»

«Está bien» dijo Regina «Solo quiero ver lo que aquel perdedor va a inventar para quitarme a Roland»

Algo más tarde, Regina y Emma se encaminaron hacia el tribunal como habían acordado. Faltaba media hora para que comenzara la audiencia, tuvieron que esperar. El abogado de la familia Mills, el señor Víctor Whale, apareció minutos después, y saludó a Regina y a Emma por igual.

Whale era uno de los abogados que ofrecía sus servicios a los trabajadores de la constructora. Trabajó para el padre de Regina en un proceso años antes de fallecer, y por haber salido muy bien, el joven abogado recibió la confianza de Mills y de su hija que, últimamente, había solicitado sus servicios muy a menudo. Además de ocuparse de la separación de Regina y Robin algún tiempo atrás, ahora estaba trabajando en el divorcio y hoy el problema en cuestión era la custodia de Roland.

No conocía a Emma, pero pudo notar por la forma en que las dos se miraban que ambas eran más que amigas, que era como Regina la había presentado. Prefirió no decir nada.

Whale miró su reloj, faltaba poco para la hora fijada.

«Le dije a Robin que no se retrasara, esta juez que tenéis no es nada tolerante» dijo él

Regina y Emma se miraron de reojo

«¿Y qué sucedería si no aparece, Whale?» cuestionó Regina

«Bueno, ella podría marcar otra fecha, puede ser dentro de veinte día o hasta un mes»

«Ah, no» se quejó Mills «Eso no» se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó por la sala, con una mano en su cintura y otra en la cabeza «Juro que si no aparece…»

«Calma, Regina, debe ser el tráfico» la interrumpió Emma

«Le dije que saliera del despacho una hora antes por culpa de los embotellamientos de East Boston» completó Whale

Regina se pasó la mano por la cabeza, estaba sintiendo una jaqueca.

Robin tardó, pero apareció justamente cuando lo estaban llamando a él y a Regina para que entraron en la sala de audiencias. En cuento lo vio, Regina resopló.

«Menos mal. Parece que lo haces adrede»

Él avanzó con su carpeta en una de las manos, se iba a defender a sí mismo en el proceso. Miró a la ex mujer de cabeza a los pies. Estaba diferente. Él se había afeitado y cortado el pelo más corto de lo acostumbrado.

«¿Cómo que adrede? Me he retrasado» se encogió de hombros «Todo el mundo se atrasa en esta ciudad» sonrió de forma bromista. No tardó en divisar a Emma.

Swan le lanzó una extraña mirada desde donde estaba. Él prácticamente la fusiló y se apartó de ellas para no perder la calma.

Regina se acercó a su novia, y le rozó sus dedos de forma discreta.

«Todo va a salir bien» susurró Swan

Regina asintió e intentó sonreírle

«Ven, vamos Regina» dijo Whale, aguantando la puerta

Mills dejó a Emma en la sala de espera, se arregló el traje, tragó en seco y entró en la sala de audiencias como si estuviese yendo a la guerra.

Se sentó en la mesa dispuesta frente al estado de la juez que los esperaba. La juez era una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y labios gruesos. Estaba muy bien vestida. Regina leyó rápidamente la placa con su nombre encima del estrado: Audreen Maleficent.

Regina miró de frente, para Robin y para Whale, a su lado. Era extremadamente desagradable tener que mirar la cara de aquel hombre. No podía creerse que un día había estado casada con él. Robin parecía muy seguro en su sitio, no desvió la mirada de ella, dejándola aún más incómoda.

La juez carraspeó, dijó algo al taquígrafo a su lado, y comenzó

«De acuerdo con la citación requerida por el señor Robin James Hood, el menor Roland James Mills, fruto del matrimonio con la señora Regina Mills, goza de una custodia compartida desde la separación pedida de común acuerdo hace dos años. Es deseo del padre del niño tener la custodia definitiva del menor basándose en pormenores que señalan la indisposición de la señora Regina Mills para continuar compartiendo la custodia efectiva» miró a los dos antes de continuar «¿En base a qué pormenores acusa a la madre del niño?» preguntó a Robin

«Señoría, la madre del niño no dispone de las debidas condiciones para criar a mi hijo. La señora Regina Mills pone a mi hijo en grave peligro al dejarlo bajo los cuidados de la abuela que es una mujer adicta a los juegos de azar, cosa que influye negativamente en un niño de cinco años» Robin hablaba con autoridad mirando a la juez, después se volvió para mirar a propósito a Regina «Además de eso, la madre del niño mantiene una relación homoafectiva, cosa que vuelve confusa la convivencia para el niño»

Regina aferró sus manos a los brazos de la silla, quiso saltarle al cuello cuando acabó de hablar. Whale la trajo de vuelta al apretarle el hombro.

«Sabía que ibas a jugar sucio» dijo casi escupiendo

«No es juego sucio, solo es la verdad y lo sabes» Robin replicó

«¿Esa información es verdad, señora Mills?» preguntó la juez

«No, señoría» Gina miró a la mujer «Lo que este señor está argumentando es incierto. Mi madre sí fue una adicta a los juegos de azar, sin embargo, yo misma recomendé el tratamiento en una clínica en Springfield. Y hoy está curada, recientemente le han dado el alta»

«¿Quién garantiza que tu madre no recaerá?» preguntó él con una falsa sonrisa en la cara. Volvió a mirar a la juez «Sabemos, señoría, que incluso después del tratamiento, un dependiente tiene altas posibilidades de recaer. La convivencia de mi hijo con esa mujer es un gran riesgo, sobre todo vale la pena recordar que, días antes del internamiento de la abuela, el pequeño pasó por un  gran estrés al ser secuestrado por un grupo a quien la señora debía dinero»

Regina apretó los dientes, aún más inquieta en la silla.

«Un secuestro es una acusación muy grave» dijo la juez

«El niño estuvo en posesión de los secuestradores veinticuatro horas, señoría. La policía capturó al grupo que actuaba en Massachussets extorsionando a los asociados de los grupos con los que aquellos estaban vinculados. La señora Cora Mills era solo uno de esos asociados» explicó Whale «Al niño no le pasó nada, fue rescatado en perfecto estado, ni siquiera necesitó apoyo psicológico»

Robin continuaba encarando a Regina. A veces estrechaba los ojos. De repente, ella también lo encaró mostrándole todo el desdén del que era capaz.

«Realmente, Cora Mills debía dinero al grupo, señoría. Afirmo con vehemencia que mantener a mi hijo cerca de una mujer como esa es un gran riesgo»

«Aunque esa información sea procedente, si esa señora ha sido dada de alta del tratamiento ofrecido por la hija, el niño estará en peligro al convivir con ella. ¿Qué me tiene que decir sobre la relación homoafectiva que Hood ha mencionado, señora Mills?» dijo Maleficient

Regina bajó la mirada, pensó. No podía mentir. Su relación con Emma no podía ser algo tan grave como para quitarle a Roland, así que dijo

«Sí, tengo una relación con una persona de mi mismo sexo» sonó firme  «Pero en ningún momento mi hijo ha quedado expuesto ante ese hecho. Mi compañera y yo hemos tomado todas las precauciones debidas»

«No es verdad, señoría» interrumpió Robin otra vez «Mi hijo me confirmó que su madre y su compañera tenían momentos íntimos delante de él»

«¡Por supuesto que no!» dijo Regina indignada «Eso es mentira. ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?»

Whale intentó tranquilizar a Regina

«No puedes afirmar eso, Robin» dijo el abogado

«No solo puedo sino que me reafirmo. Señoría, mi hijo me lo dijo con todas las palabras. Si fuera necesario, puedo grabar su testimonio contando lo que pasó» dijo Hood

«¡No, no es verdad! Lo que pasó fue que Roland no tenía intención, pero acabó viéndome con Emma mientras ella y yo nos abrazábamos. Solo fue eso» Regina hablaba alto

La juez golpeó en la mesa

«Orden. Pueden presentar argumentos, pero no deben comenzar a agredirse aunque sea verbalmente»

Regina se sentó en su sitio de nuevo

«Perdón»

Robin continuó

«No puedes obligar a mi hijo a que acepte tu relación con una mujer. Roland está claramente asustado, infeliz, triste. Lo mejor para él es que esté conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, solo así tendrá una calidad de vida mejor que la que tiene contigo y con tu madre»

«¿Quién garantiza que vas a cuidar de mi hijo como yo lo cuido?» Regina sintió sus ojos quemar

«Señoría, mi cliente es una ingeniera muy respetada en su profesión, trabaja en la mayor constructora del estado. Ofrece a su familia unas condiciones de vida muy buenas y cómodas. No deja al hijo solo cuando ella no está y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo dedica al niño. Los motivos que el señor Hood esgrime no son válidos para poner en duda la custodia» dijo Whale

La juez prestó atención a todo lo dicho. Decidió dar por concluida la audiencia con una decisión

«De momento no puedo ratificar el acuerdo de custodia en favor del padre sin verificar que sus afirmaciones son verdaderas, señor Hood. Voy a mandar a una asistente social para que compruebe si el niño vive en las debidas condiciones en la casa de su madre e igualmente con su padre. En caso de que alguno de los dos presente alguna incapacidad, la custodia del niño será transferida permanentemente solo a uno de los dos. ¿Ha quedado claro?»

«Sí, señoría» respondieron los dos

En cuanto salieron de la sala, Regina buscó a Emma, que no se había movido del sitio en que se había quedado antes. La jaqueca había empeorado con el enfado hacia su ex marido.

Robin salió tras Whale y las vio. Se detuvo para mirarlas a los dos juntas, y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza como si considerase aquello un absurdo.

«No me vas a quitar a mi hijo» dijo Mills muy enfadada

«Eso lo veremos» replicó él, girándose para salir

Whale lo vio marcharse y alertó a Regina

«Parece que no va a desistir tan fácilmente»

«Lo que él quiere nunca va a pasar, no lo voy a dejar» dijo ella «Si intenta hacer algo, se va a arrepentir»

«Dudo que intente jugar sucio para conseguir la custodia de Roland, pero todo cuidado es poco, estate atenta, Regina»

Emma la abrazó de lado, le acarició con su mano su hombro y esperaron un poco para marcharse de allí.

 


	30. The price of defend you

Más tarde, en aquel día, Belle fue a visitar a su mejor amiga a su apartamento. Con las fiestas de final de año, y con Emma pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo con su hijo y en su noviazgo con Regina, las dos no habían hablado mucho. La señora Gold quería ponerse al día.

Emma sirvió un café, pero al final la bebida acabó enfriándose por el tiempo que se pasaron hablando. Emma le relató todo lo que había pasado desde el día de la fiesta de Navidad en la mansión de los Gold, cuando se vieron por última vez. Sobre todo de Regina y sus problemas. Belle podía notar el tono preocupado en la voz de su amiga, pero también sentía curiosidad.

«Pero, ¿cómo ha quedado la situación de Regina y de su hijo?» preguntó Belle

«Igual. La juez estableció una nueva fecha para definir la custodia de Roland, y en ese intervalo parece que van a enviar a una asistente social para comprobar si está todo bien con él» respondió Swan

«¡Por Dios, qué situación! No tenía ni idea de que Regina estaba pasando por eso. Pero, ¿y tú, amiga? ¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Bueno, me gusta el chico, es lindo, y muy dulce, pero creo que esa situación de estar para aquí y para allá, de casa de su madre a la de su padre tiene que estar confundiéndolo. Regina es una buena madre, no es nada justo para con ella. No consigue relajarse»

«Lo imagino. Pero lo que importa es que le estás dando todo el apoyo, eso significa mucho, Emma»

«No pretendo irme de su lado hasta que esto acabe, me necesita» dijo Emma apretando entre sus manos la taza de café.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma!» dijo Belle centrando su atención en su amiga

«¿Qué pasa?» Swan la miró

«Estás tan enamorada» completó Belle, encantada

Emma alzó una ceja, y después hizo una mueca

«¿Yo?»

«Sí» su amiga se echó a reír «Sí, tú. Defiendes a Regina como si defendieses a tu hijo»

Swan se enrojeció de repente, sintiéndose tímida.

«Bueno, ahora ella forma parte de mi vida, es difícil no involucrarme en lo que le está pasando»

«Me dijiste que las dos teníais una historia en el pasado. ¿No me vas a contar, no?» Belle sentía curiosidad por saber. Se lo recordaba a Emma cada vez que se encontraban desde que asumió su romance con la ingeniera. Había cosas de su vida que Swan nunca le había contado a Belle. Sabía que Emma era una persona reservada, pero como su mejor amiga, se sentía con el derecho de saber más de la rubia, ya que esta sabía absolutamente todo de ella.

«Te prometo que un día te lo cuento todo. Deja que hable primero con Henry. Quiere mucho a Regina y no considero justo esconderle algo que crecerá en el futuro. Regina pretende casarse conmigo» Emma se llevó una mano a su cara apartando sus cabellos.

Al escuchar aquello, Belle casi dio un salto de la silla.

«¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?»

Swan se rio de la reacción de la amiga

«Sí, fue idea de ella» Emma sonreía recordando el momento en que Regina se lo dijo

«Son rápidas, ¿eh?»

«Regina ya no quiere esperar más, fueron muchos años alejadas, cree que no sirve de nada retrasarlo más»

«¿Tanto tiempo han estado separadas?»

«Quince años» dijo Emma en un susurro «Quince años desde que me mudé a Michigan» Emma de repente adquirió una expresión melancólica

Belle se sintió incómoda, pero necesitaba preguntar.

«Emma, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero siempre que tocas ese asunto, te pones así, creo que detrás de esa historia hay mucho más de lo que pienso» comentó

«Puedes estar segura de que sí» respondió Emma a la amiga intentando olvidar el aspecto oscuro de la relación con Regina. Podían haber avanzado mucho, pero, a veces, no sabía si había perdonado completamente  lo que había pasado. Y de vez en cuando se preguntaba si la culpa era más de Regina o de ella, y definitivamente eso no era bueno.

 

A la semana siguiente, los trabajadores de _Gold & Mills_ estaban alborotados. Los accionistas del proyecto de la isla se quedaron tan satisfechos con los resultados de las obras que organizaron una gran cena en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad para conmemorar el negocio, y todos los que estaban relacionados con los trabajos fueron invitados.

La cena sería el sábado y Emma quedó en buscar y llevar a Regina. Ya estaban empezando a salir y llegar juntas a los acontecimientos de la empresa sin importarles los comentarios que circulaban sobre las dos. Ya no era novedad para algunos que tenían una relación. Y parecía que, dejando de lado la curiosidad, aquello no molestaba  a nadie. A pesar de eso, de ser tan obvio, Robert Gold era el único que no sospechaba nada. Belle no quiso contarle al marido nada sobre su mejor amiga.

Las dos llegaron al restaurante poco después de las ocho, y se encontraron a todo el equipo que normalmente veían en la sala de reuniones todas la semanas. Todos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa reservada para ellos en la zona más amplia del restaurante, viejo conocido de Regina y Emma. Ya habían cenado ahí el día en que tenían que reunirse con otros accionistas, y estos no vinieron, dejándolas a las dos en una situación nada cómoda, sobre todo para Emma.

Ruby, Jones, Archie, Gold y Belle, que también fue invitada por ser la esposa del presidente de la constructora, fueron los primeros en saludarlas. Se sentaron a su lado después de terminar de saludar al resto de la mesa. Por lo que parecía, sería una noche muy agradable, con las mismas personas que veían todos los días, pero sin las conversaciones de trabajo.

Después de algunos piropos y peloteo de algunos accionistas hacia la ingeniera, lo que dejó a Emma con celos aunque no lo demostrase, Gold empezó a contar anécdotas sobre su juventud para relajar la situación. Belle ponía los ojos en blanco por sabérselas de memoria. Aun así Gold hizo reír a la mesa entera mientras Emma se reía de las muecas de su amiga. Jones aprovechó que ya estaban metidos de lleno en la conversación y contó sus experiencias cuando fue el novato en la facultad arrancando media docena de carcajadas. Por lo que parecía, el joven arquitecto se había convencido de que Emma no era para él, y la había dejado en paz desde Navidad. Ni hablaba con ella dentro de la empresa, pero tampoco dijo nada de la relación que ambas mantenían aun quemándole en la lengua. Emma se había dado cuenta de que Ruby se había sentado al lado del joven, y que en la empresa también se había aproximado a Jones. Quizás, por eso, él había decidido dejarla en paz, a fin de cuentas, era un hombre atractivo, y admiradoras no le faltaban dentro de aquella empresa.

Emma estaba en su tercera copa de vino y pretendía pedir más cuando Regina le dio un golpecito en el brazo indicándole con la cabeza  que no lo hiciera. Mills conocía bien a su novia y sabía lo débil que era con la bebida.

«Espera que venga la cena y te dejó beber un poco más» le dijo Regina después de quitarle de las manos la copa

«Pero está bueno, ¿ya lo probaste?» preguntó Emma con las mejillas coloradas

«Ya, y sé lo rápido que se te puede subir a la cabeza. No estás acostumbrada a la bebida, Emma, tómate un tiempo» le susurraba a la rubia

Belle, al lado de ellas, rio levemente.

«Ah, es mejor que pare. Emma bebida habla más que Robert» comentó

«¿Lo ves? Hasta tu amiga sabe cómo te pones» dijo Regina

«Es una gran injusticia. Sois dos aburridas, yo solo…» Emma no terminó la frase.

No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Al otro lado del restaurante, en una mesa para dos, Robin estaba sentado frente a una mujer pelirroja. Los dos estaban conversando y riendo, bebiendo y comiendo.

Emma se quedó muda, boquiabierta.

«¿Qué?» dijo Regina, siguiendo la mirada de la rubia «¡Ah, no!» dijo al ver al ex marido. En ese mismo momento sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía «No puede ser…no, ¡no puedo creer que esté aquí!»

«No me puedo creer que esté con tu prima» dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Zelena?» Regina se restregó los ojos y miró mejor a la acompañante de Robin «No puede ser ella. Pero se parece mucho»

«Sí es ella»

En ese momento, la pelirroja se levantó, y se giró para ir al baño, Emma y Regina vieron quién era. Diferente de como siempre la habían visto, con un vestido oscuro muy bonito y los cabellos ensortijados, sueltos.

«¡Dios mío, es Zelena!» aquella era la situación más inusitada que Gina se hubiera imaginado o visto «¿Qué está haciendo con Robin?»

«Están cenando» respondió Belle

Mientras Zelena estaba el baño, Robin miró su reloj y bebió de su copa. De lejos, Gina se dio cuenta de que él también estaba vestido elegantemente. Aquella era una cita, por muy extraño que pareciese.

Regina intentó ignorar la presencia del padre de su hijo. Se encogió para que él no la viese, pero las risas de la gente de la mesa llamaron la atención y Robin acabó mirando. Cuando la vio no puso una cara muy agradable.

«¡Joder!» dijo la morena «Me ha visto» lanzó una furtiva mirada hacia él. Aquella guerra entre las dos no daba tregua «Este hombre me persigue» soltó

«Calma, Regina, solo ignóralo» dijo Swan

Regina intentó hacer eso. Cenó y volvió a prestar atención a las conversaciones de su mesa, al contrario de Robin que no apartaba los ojos de la mesa en donde ella estaba. Incluso pidió otra bebida para él y para Zelena cuando esta volvió.

Mills se sentía incómoda a pesar de estar ignorándolo y quiso marcharse. Le pido a Emma que se fueran, se despidió de sus compañeros de mesa pidiendo disculpas por marchase tan temprano. Inevitablemente tendría que pasar por la mesa donde estaba él, ya que era el único camino para salir. Robin, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella venía hacia él, y no perdió la oportunidad.

«Tus amigos estaban muy animados, ¿no? ¿Ya te marchas? No he podido ir a saludarlos» dijo él levantándose de la silla

Zelena se sorprendió al ver a la prima

«¿Regina?»

Mills se vio obligada a detenerse, tragó en seco, torció el gesto.

«Robin» dijo ella entre dientes «Hola, Zelena» saludó a la prima con la cabeza

La pelirroja se sintió tan avergonzada que ni siquiera respondió a la prima.

«¡Vaya, qué cosa más curiosa! Incluso me había olvidado de que las dos eran primas» Robin ironizó «Ni planeado hubiera sido tan cómico»

«Pues sí, Robin, si lo hubiera sabido, ciertamente no habría aparecido aquí para verte de frente»

«¿Qué puedo hacer si tengo buen gusto y este es mi restaurante favorito de la ciudad? Siempre lo supiste. Incluso más con Zelena, que aceptó mi invitación»

«Si Zelena no estuviera contigo, juraría que me estabas persiguiendo»

«¿Yo? ¿Persiguiéndote?» se echó a reír «No estoy tan loco»

«Está bien que no lo seas, porque después de comportarte de forma tan cobarde conmigo, tenerte detrás de mí es una pesadilla»

Robin se humedeció los labios y continuó

«¿Quieres saber algo? Ni estando loco haría algo como eso, sobre todo porque es muy desagradable verte desfilando por ahí con tu novia»

«No hables de Emma» Gina apretó los dientes

Swan apareció rápidamente detrás de Regina

«¿Qué quiere este tipo?» preguntó la rubia, enfrentándosele

«Hablando del rey de Roma…Ahora ni vergüenza tienen de aparecer en público» dijo él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco.

«¿Por qué sentiríamos vergüenza si no estamos haciendo nada malo?» preguntó Mills

«¿Estás segura de que no estás haciendo nada malo? Mi hijo está sufriendo por vuestra culpa»

«No es lo que parece» replicó de pronto Emma

Zelena, sentada, estaba nerviosa y con miedo de que la discusión creciese.

«Todo eso solo está en tu cabeza, Robin. Roland adora a Emma y te guste o no, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso» dijo Regina

«Ya veremos si cambia o no, Regina» Robin alzó la voz. Algunas personas se dieron cuenta de la situación «Ya veremos si eso es lo que quiere mi hijo. Y estoy seguro de que no lo es»

«No vas a obligar a mi hijo a mentir» Regina comenzó a exaltarse.

Zelena se levantó

«Por favor, no discutan, están en un restaurante» pidió la pelirroja

«No te preocupes, no estoy discutiendo, Zelena, lo que pasa es que Regina está un poco nerviosa. Se olvida de que tengo tanto derecho como ella, ahora mucho más porque yo sí tengo una conducta adecuada para cuidar de Roland»

«¿Qué estás queriendo decir?» preguntó Regina «¿Qué estás insinuando?»

Robin miró primero a Emma, después a su ex y se acercó hablándole en la cara

«Yo, al contrario que tú, no obligo a mi hijo a ver a dos mujeres restregándose»

Emma no aguantó. Dio un rápido paso poniéndose delante de Regina y, agarró a Robin por el cuello de la camisa

«Cierra la boca» le dijo y lo empujó bruscamente contra la mesa.

Cayó tirándolo todo al suelo. Emma empleó tanta fuerza que hizo que se golpeara contra la esquina de la mesa. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero no se desmayó. Se llevó los dedos a la zona y vio sangre.

El restaurante entero vio la escena. De repente, todos miraban a Swan, incluso la mesa de los compañeros de la empresa, quedándose asustados.

Zelena y Regina corrieron a contener a Emma antes de que lo agarrase de nuevo, y fuese peor.

Robin miró otra vez a Emma, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Entonces, jadeante y confusa, Emma miró a Regina.

«Perdóname» dijo temblando completamente «Yo no…»

«Esto te va a costar caro» dijo Robin lleno de rabia, mientras se levantaba «Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho esto»

Pasó por delante de ellas para marcharse. Zelena decidió ir tras él.

Gina se llevó las manos a la boca mirando a Emma sin saber qué decir.

 

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, la noticia estaba recogida en el periódico más importante de la ciudad. El empujón que Emma había dado a Robin fue clasificado como agresión y con tantos testigos, el periódico había conseguido hasta una foto del momento en que Hood fue empujado.

Cora miraba la noticia estupefacta, pero no por la actitud de Emma y sí por lo rápido que se había publicado en el periódico. Regina le había contado todo cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior. Regina, incluso, estaba bastante asustada ante la reacción de su novia, pero el silencio de Emma cuando la llevó a casa después de la confusión en el restaurante respondió por ella.

Cuando se levantó, se encontró a la madre en la mesa del comedor leyendo el periódico. Cora le dio el diario a la hija en cuanto ella se sentó en la mesa, suspirando de forma preocupada.

«Ah, no…» dijo Regina al ver el titular

«Ah, sí, hija» dijo Cora «Estos periódicos son muy rápidos

«Pero, ¿quién sacó la foto? ¿Quién lo ha publicado? ¡No me lo puedo creer!» Gina soltó el periódico y se restregó la cara con las manos

«No lo sé, pero si llega a manos de la juez, te puede ocasionar un problema» comentó Cora

Regina cerró los ojos y resopló

«Solo me faltaba eso. Esto es una pesadilla, una pesadilla sin fin» balbuceó

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, hija mía?» preguntó la madre sirviendo agua en un vaso para ofrecérselo a Regina

«No sé, no sé, mamá. Lo peor es que aquel desgraciado va usar esto contra mí en la próxima audiencia. ¡Dios mío! Maldita la hora en que decidí marcharme del restaurante. Tendría que haberme quedado hasta que todo el mundo saliera» dijo Regina muy frustrada

Cora intentó consolarla, pero estaba tan molesta solo de pensar en lo peor.

«Si fuese Emma, hubiera actuado de la misma forma»

Regina respiró hondo y miró de nuevo el periódico. Apretó los labios en una expresión afligida, tenía que hablar con Emma.

 

Emma se quedó todo el domingo en casa, preocupada por lo que había hecho. Se sentía mal ante el hecho de que podría haber perjudicado a Regina y arrepentida, pero no pudo contenerse al escuchar las cosas que Robin le decía a Regina. Actuó por impulso, pero él se lo tenía merecido.

Habló con su novia por teléfono y llegaron al acuerdo de que era mejor que no se vieran ese día. Se verían al día siguiente en la constructora. Regina le enseñó el periódico y Emma no pudo sentirse peor ante toda la repercusión. Robert llamó a las dos a su despacho antes de la reunión para esclarecer lo que había pasado.

«Siento mucho que esto haya preocupado a todo el mundo, no es algo que haga cada dos por tres, me sentí obligada a reaccionar. Ese hombre estaba ofendiendo a Regina» explicaba Swan

«Está bien, Emma. Te conozco y no dudo de tu palabra, pero la noticia está en los periódicos, todo el mundo que estaba allí lo vio. No sé si sería útil, pero ante las circunstancias, creo mejor que te quedes en casa unos días» sugirió Robert

Regina puso una mano sobre el hombro de Emma.

«Tiene razón, mi amor. Vamos a dejar que todo se calme y la gente olvide esta historia. Viste cómo todo el mundo te ha mirado al llegar. Quédate unos días en casa»

Emma no estaba muy convencida

«No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y ausentarme puede retrasar las cosas, vais a perder dinero»

«La cuestión no es perder dinero con tu ausencia, Emma, solo queremos ahorrarte, a ti y a Regina, algunos malentendidos. Así que nada mejor que daros a las dos días libres hasta que el juicio de Regina acabe» dijo Gold muy solícito

Mills asintió.

«Es mejor, mi amor, no sería mucho tiempo» le dijo a Emma

«Está bien» dijo la rubia. Miró a Regina «Solo no quería quedarme con esta sensación de haberte perjudicado otra vez»

«No lo estarás» Regina intentó sonreírle

Y siguiendo el consejo del jefe, aceptaron esos días libres hasta que Regina resolviese su situación con Robin. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaban, lo sucedido en el restaurante llegaría a manos de la juez más rápido de lo que había llegado a los periódicos.

Al final de la tarde, y después de su último día de trabajo, Emma acompañó a Regina al colegio de Roland para recoger al niño e ir al apartamento del centro.

Roland se puso muy contento al ver a la rubia al lado de su madre cuando salió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la arquitecta al llegar a ella tras salir corriendo con la mochila y la fiambrera en la mano.

Tras eso, se dirigieron a casa de Regina, pero al llegar tenían visitas esperándolos.

Un hombre de traje y corbata y una mujer con ropa formal se levantaron del sofá cuando ellos cruzaron la puerta.

«Perdona, Regina, no pude evitarlo, tienen una orden» dijo Cora, levantándose también, con los ojos enrojecidos, algo no iba bien.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó la ingeniera con las cosas de su hijo en las manos, mientras Emma mantenía al niño en sus brazos.

El hombre y la mujer se presentaron

«Señora Regina Mills, soy la asistente social encargada de recoger al hijo de Robin James» dijo la mujer

«Tenemos una orden expedida por la juez Audreen Maleficient, la custodia del menor pasa a ser del padre desde hoy» anunció el hombre

Regina dejó caer al suelo las cosas que sujetaba.

«Espere, no, no, no lo entiendo…»

«El pequeño tiene que venirse con nosotros ahora» señaló la mujer

Regina inmediatamente cogió a su hijo de los brazos de Emma y lo agarró desesperada.

«No se pueden llevar a mi hijo. No antes de la próxima audiencia. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? La juez no puede haber hecho esto» dijo apretando al hijo contra su pecho, los ojos llorosos

«Lo siento mucho, señora, pero es una orden judicial» el oficial de justicia dijo firmemente

La asistente avanzó hasta Regina y pidió que le diese al pequeño. Roland no quiso separarse de la madre ni Regina quería soltar a su hijo.

Fue una escena desoladora.

Regina no tenía salida, entregó al niño con toda la pena de su corazón a la mujer y recibió la orden de manos del oficial. Lloraba cuando leyó las palabras dictadas por la juez. Emma precisó abrazarla cuando Roland cruzó la puerta con los dos.

«Mamá…¿a dónde me llevan?» preguntó el pequeño

«Te vas a quedar un tiempo con tu padre, mi amor, solo un poco, te lo prometo» le dijo ella intentando salir tras él.

Regina no tuvo tiempo ni de prepararle una maleta, eso no podía ser verdad. Cuando vio al hijo decirle adiós, no pudo contener el llanto en los brazos de Emma. Se aferró firmemente a la rubia y lloró, lloró abundantemente.

 


	31. I choose the right for we both

Regina estaba destrozada. Sabía que aquella era una decisión de la juez, pero eso no le impedía sentirse mal. Lógico que iba a sentirse así. Lloró por largo tiempo en los brazos de Emma después de ver cómo su hijo se marchaba con la asistente social y el oficial de justicia. Se negaba a creer que Robin había jugado tan bajo.

Emma subía y bajaba sus manos por su espalda intentando calmarla, mientras Cora sacudía la cabeza, aún incrédula. La madre miró a Emma de reojo varias veces, como si buscase una solución al problema, pero quizás la solución fuera precisamente esperar, por más desagradable que fuera la espera.

Swan hizo que Regina se sentara en el sofá, a su lado. Por fortuna, Mills consiguió calmarse y tomar aire. Estaba desesperada por hacer algo.

«Tengo que hacer algo…Tengo que llamar a Whale» dijo casi sollozando

«Calma, Regina. Ahora tienes que tener calma. Aunque él consiga algo, solo podrá resolverlo mañana» dijo Cora

«Tu madre tiene razón, Regina» Emma enjugaba las lágrimas del rostro de su novia «Tranquilízate, todavía hay tiempo para cambiar la situación»

Regina se soltó de Emma en ese momento

«Claro que hay solución, está claro que tiene que haber alguna solución. Robin ha hecho esto. Robin seguramente ha hecho algo para que la juez haya cambiado de idea tan deprisa» escupió «Por eso mismo voy a hablar con mi abogado ahora» dijo y, rápidamente, sin esperar, cogió el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar el número de Whale.

Emma, a su lado, suspiró profundamente, parecía incómoda. Pensó en la noche del sábado, en el restaurante, cuando se encontraron con el ex marido de Regina. Si hubiese controlado su ira contra ese hombre, quizás Roland estuviese ahora allí con ellas.

La ingeniera marcó el número del abogado y esperó a que atendiese. Le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado y, para su sorpresa, incluso él ya conocía la historia del restaurante, cosa que hizo que Emma se sintiese pésima al escuchar la conversación. El abogado lo lamentó y dijo que hablaría personalmente con la juez esa misma noche, y eso alivió a la morena. De cualquier forma, tendría que esperar, pues una nueva decisión, si la hubiera, solo saldría al día siguiente o en la nueva audiencia marcada para el mes siguiente (cosa que era lo más probable), y eso era demasiado tiempo para esperar. No lo podía aceptar. Aun así, Whale le dijo que cumpliera lo que estaba escrito en el documento que había recibido del oficial de justicia.

Algo más tarde y más calmada, Regina se sentó junto con Emma en su habitación, intentando no sentirse peor. Swan intentaba mantenerse firme y tranquila con su novia, pero por dentro estaba tan destrozada como Mills.

Gina se había echado en su cama, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, aún con las ropas con que había ido a trabajar. Emma estaba sentada a su lado, consolándola. Estaban estudiando las posibilidades para conseguir que Roland volviera a casa.

«Quizás si probásemos que Robin le está comiendo la cabeza a Roland, tengamos una posibilidad» dijo ella, con una mano en la cabeza. Miraba a Emma

«Ese argumento lo utilizó él contra ti antes de que esto comenzara, ¿te acuerdas?» Emma le recordó «Ciertamente creo que él va a influir en Roland de alguna manera. Esto tiene que resolverse deprisa antes de que el pequeño decida quedarse con él para siempre»

«No sé si soportaría escuchar a Roland diciendo que prefiere quedarse con el padre» los ojos de Regina empezaron a arder de nuevo «Sería muy doloroso. Siempre ha estado tan apegado a mí. ¿Lo ves, Emma? Era por eso que quería evitar que Robin se lo llevase de esa manera. Esto no es justo»

La rubia se acercó un poco más a ella

«Sé que no, y sé que todo esto está pasando por mi culpa» soltó «Me equivoqué al caer en la provocación de Robin»

«No, mi amor, no es tu culpa» Regina se enderezó y se sentó quedando frente a frente con Emma «Fue un infortunio. Fui yo quien decidió escucharlo. Tú solo intentaste defenderme…»

«Y eso ha costado la custodia de Roland»

«Sí, pero no sabíamos que la noticia llegaría tan rápido a manos de la juez»

«Estoy convencida de que Robin está metido en eso»

«Ayer precisamente estaba pensando si todo no había sido un plan para perjudicarnos» Gina se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa

«Puede. Tú misma me dijiste que con él todo cuidado era poco, y yo, idiota, caí a la primera» Swan desvió la mirada, avergonzada

La morena rozó su mandíbula e hizo que se girara para mirarla a los ojos.

«Mi amor, me sentiré todavía mucho peor si te culpas de esa manera»

Emma se mordió los labios, incomoda, y asintió, y después dijo

«Voy a intentar no pensar tanto en eso»

«Emma, por favor» Regina se estiró para acariciar el rostro de su novia con las dos manos «Te necesito a mi lado, ahora, siempre…Nadie sabe darme tanta seguridad como tú»

«Solo te dejaré si tú me lo pides» completó Swan, mirándola fijamente

Regina consiguió sonreír de forma dulce, luego la besó en los labios y la abrazó, buscando consuelo en los brazos de la rubia.

Si no fuese por el respeto que sentía hacia Cora, Emma pasaría la noche en el apartamento de Regina, sin embargo, prefirió regresar a su casa y estar con su hijo.

Regina y Emma tendrían otras oportunidades para encontrarse con más frecuencia fuera de la empresa, ya que no tenían que ir a trabajar. Emma le había prometido no pensar demasiado, sin embargo, se sentía, de hecho, culpable por la pérdida de su novia.

El resto de la semana fue terrible para Regina. Whale no había conseguido nada con la juez Maleficient. El aviso del día de la audiencia había sido claro para ambas partes y el abogado de Mills tendría que esperar, por lo menos, un mes para recurrir. Robin estaba ganando la guerra. Sin alternativas, Regina podía ir a visitar a su hijo los fines de semana y pasar algunas horas con él si quería, y fue lo que hizo. Todas las veces fue sin Emma.

 

Todavía en aquella semana, la madre de Emma, Mary Margaret, se sorprendió cuando alguien en su trabajo comentó la noticia sobre la hija en el periódico. Mary comprobó la historia, sin embargo, sabía que no serviría de nada llamar a Emma para hablar del asunto, ya que la conocía como a la palma de su mano. Tenía que tomar otra actitud que consideraba más correcta. Emma estaba yendo demasiado lejos en su relación con Mills, creía.

El día en que Roland cumplía seis años, Robin llevó al niño a dar un paseo por el parque, fuera del estado, imposibilitando a la madre verlo. Regina apenas pudo darle las felicidades al hijo y se sentía pésima por ello. Para completarlo todo, Emma también se había distanciado ese día para quedarse con Henry, y quedaron verse solo por la noche. Más tarde, ese día, Zelena fue a visitarla con la excusa de que necesitaba conversar con ella de algo muy serio. Gina sabía de lo que era, Robin.

Para ser sincera, a Regina no le importaba si Zelena estaba o no saliendo con él, se había olvidado de que ella estaba en el restaurante con el ex marido.

«¿Así que has venido para explicarme algo, Zel?» preguntó Regina mirando a la prima, con clama. Se sentaron a hablar en el despacho «No creo que tengas que explicarme nada»

«Me siento en la obligación de decirte que lo que viste no es exactamente lo que estás pensando» respondió la pelirroja, tragando en seco inmediatamente «Robin y yo salimos juntos aquel día porque él insistió. No sé si debo contártelo, pero está viniendo a terapia» reveló Zelena

Regina se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

«Vaya, ¿sí? Me alegro por él. Pero quien debe saber si es ético o no salir con un paciente eres tú, ¿no, prima?»

«No me llamó para salir como paciente, Regina. Realmente, la primera consulta fue antes de ayer. Me pidió mi ayuda en aquella cena y ahora sí tenemos una relación paciente-psicóloga»

«¿Así que te invitó a cenar para marcar una consulta contigo?»

«Sí. Y también porque quería compañía para cenar y no vi problema en acompañarlo»

«Hum…Está bien» dijo Regina de forma indiferente

«Gina, siento mucho lo que pasó entre él y tú, y espero que lo resuelvan deprisa. No sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal»

Regina miraba para sus propias manos

«Sí, no podrías ni imaginártelo. Desde que mamá regresó a casa, no te hemos visto más, y fue cuando él me denunció. Aunque todo estuviese en su lugar, no necesitas sentirte culpable por haber salido con Robin»

Zelena asintió

«No sé si culpable es la mejor palabra. Tal vez esté arrepentida»

«No tienes por qué. Como lo vas a tratar, ya te darás cuenta de la persona que es»

Zelena movió de forma negativa la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada a la prima. No podía, ya que como psicóloga veía el comportamiento de Robin con otros ojos. Ni podía comentar que la noche de la cena, después de ayudarlo a recuperarse del golpe de Emma, escuchó cómo decía cosas desagradables de Regina con las que ella no estaba de acuerdo, y eso hizo que se desencantara de él. Aceptó tratarlo, pero sería algo estrictamente profesional, lejos de relaciones afectivas.

«Bien, tengo que irme. Si me prometes que vas a estar bien hasta que tía Cora vuelva, te dejo en paz» dijo Zel levantándose de la silla.

«Voy a estar bien. No molestas en nada, Zelena, si quieres, puedes quedarte a cenar, aunque no sé si voy a tener apetito para comer nada» Regina dijo, haciendo lo mismo que la prima

«¿Estás triste por lo de Roland, no?»

«Sí, hoy es su cumpleaños y ni siquiera he podido hablar por teléfono con él como Dios manda»

Zel posó su mano en el hombro de la prima y se lo apretó

«Espero que todos los problemas se resuelvan de la mejor manera posible, prima. Llama a Emma para que te haga compañía. Queriendo o no, estar con ella es una distracción para cuando estás triste»

«Ya. Voy a ver qué puedo hacer…»

Después de que Zelena se hubo ido, Regina se fue al cuarto de su hijo y se quedó allí un tiempo, recolocando las ropas del pequeño, intentando ahogar, de algún modo,  la melancolía que sentía. Luchaba para contener el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que llegaba a su nariz el dulce olor de la colonia que él usaba a través de las prendas de ropa. Aquellos días serían los más difíciles. Sentía que le faltaba algo, era Roland.

Cuando finalmente terminó de colocar la ropa en el armario, sonó el teléfono. Como estaba sola en casa, porque su madre había salido con Sidney Glass, fue a atender rápidamente.

Era el portero del edificio avisándole de que alguien pedía subir. No podía creerlo cuando describió a esa persona. Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando miró por la mirilla y vio allí mismo a la madre de Emma. _¿Qué quería Mary viniendo a su casa esa tarde?_ Pensó. No debía ser algo bueno.

Abrió la puerta, al fin de cuentas, sentía curiosidad.

«¿Mary Margaret?» dijo más como sorpresa que como pregunta

«¿Todo bien, Regina?» preguntó Mary «¿Podemos hablar un momento?»

En la puerta, Regina la miró y dijo

«¿Hablar? Ahm…No sé si ahora es un buen momento…»

«No te preocupes, no pretendo tardar» la madre de Emma fue clara

Regina, al principio, dudó si dejarla entrar, después pensó que no había motivos para temer a la suegra, sabía que tenía a Emma a su lado y Mary no cambiaría eso. Era un buen momento para dejar las cosas claras y para que la madre de su novia dejara el camino libre a su relación.

Dio espacio para que entrara y cerró la puerta.

«¿Entonces?» dijo Mills señalando el camino hacia el sofá para que sentara «¿En qué puedo ayudarla?»

Mary recorrió con su mirada el apartamento. Era el mismo lugar al que muchos años atrás había ido, y a pesar de algunos cambios en la decoración, era un hogar impecable y muy bonito. Por lo menos, los Mills no habían perdido el buen gusto, solo que no eran de confiar a ojos de la señora Swan.

«Oh, muy bien, mira esto» Mary no quiso sentarse, le entregó un trozo de papel que tenía en las manos

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó Gina, desdoblándolo

«Sabes lo que es. ¿O no?»

Regina miró bien lo que estaba sujetando, el pedazo de periódico con la foto de Emma empujando a Robin en el restaurante. Resopló al ver la noticia otra vez.

«Ya. Mire, Mary, no sé  lo que ha deducido de este reportaje, pero…»

«No necesitas explicar» interrumpió Mary, alzando las manos «Creo que tu problema es justamente lo que está en el papel, Regina, tu influencia en Emma. ¿Ves cómo mi hija está ciega por ti? ¿Ves hasta dónde ha llegado esta relación de ustedes? Supongo que sí, siempre fuiste muy astuta»

«¿Qué está insinuando, Mary? ¿Qué mandé a Emma a que hiciera esto?» Regina sacudió el periódico

«No sé lo que mandaste o no hacer, pero que está claro que Emma tardará poco en caer de nuevo en tu truco es evidente»

Regina se ofendió

«¿Truco? ¿A qué llama truco? ¿Está diciendo que voy a engañarla de nuevo, es eso?»

«Sabes lo que he querido decir. Emma está comiendo de tu mano otra vez y no pasará mucho tiempo para que quieras hacer algo» dijo Mary de forma altanera

«Lo que ha visto en este periódico realmente es a Emma defendiéndome de mi ex marido, que, por si no lo sabe, me ha quitado a mi hijo. Me defendió por habernos ofendido, fue algo irreflexivo, lo sé, pero ella no podía tragar con semejante injusticia» insistió Gina

«Siento mucho lo de tu hijo, la propia Emma me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Y lo que he venido a decirte sirve justamente para las dos» Mary carraspeó antes de continuar «Deja a Emma en paz»

Mills sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas, y se puso seria delante de su suegra

«¿Dejar a Emma? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?»

«Regina, no quieres perjudicarla, ¿verdad? Ni quieres perjudicarte. Tu hijo es más importante ahora. Si conozco bien a mi hija, debe estar culpándose terriblemente por lo que ha pasado con Roland. Tu historia con Emma ya acabó. Confieso que no confío en ti porque solo Dios sabe cómo, en su época, vi a Emma perder la cabeza por tu culpa…»

«Las cosas han cambiado, Mary, ya no soy aquella muchacha» Gina intentó argumentar

«Incluso así, no consigo convencerme y quizás nunca convenza a Emma sobre ti. Así que, haz algo por mi familia, algo que al final las ayudará a las dos. Apártate de Emma. Es por su propio bien»

Regina se pasó las manos por el pelo. Lo que Mary le estaba pidiendo era absurdo.

«No puedo. No quiero» dijo ella, nerviosa

«Piensa, Regina. Quieres tener a tu hijo de vuelta y con Emma eso no va a pasar. Emma está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ti. Está sufriendo por tu culpa, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Realmente quieres eso?»

Gina comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensativa. No se había puesto en el lugar de Emma, aun sabiendo que estaba mal por lo ocurrido. ¿Y si Mary tenía razón? ¿Y si así era más fácil conseguir la custodia de Roland de nuevo?

«No sé…Yo…yo solo…amo a su hija, no puedo hacer eso»

«Si realmente la amas, claro que puedes» Mary sonrió de una manera peculiar, y echó a andar hacia la puerta «Piensa, Regina. Es por el bien de Emma. Será lo mejor para ella»

Mary Margaret entonces abrió la puerta ella misma y se marchó sin decir nada más, tampoco lo necesitaba.

Regina estaba con la cabeza en ebullición. La suegra había puesto muchas cuestiones en la palestra. Todo lo que Regina quería era llorar en los brazos de su amada, preguntar si realmente eso estaba pasando. Pero Emma no decía nada. Siempre era lo mismo, con ella todo estaba bien y estaba ahí para Regina, nunca una queja o lamento. Emma le estaba mintiendo y Regina lo sabía.

 

Por la noche, Regina llegó a casa de Emma, estaba diferente. Cuando Swan abrió la puerta, la atrajo hacia un abrazo, pero Mills no se lo devolvió.

Emma se extrañó.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras ellas

«¿Henry ya está durmiendo?» dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos mientras entraba en el apartamento de la amada

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo de forma seria, eso asustó a Emma

Swan se acercó, quedando de pie delante de ella

«¿Qué ha pasado, Regina?»

La morena no sabía por dónde empezar, pero era necesario. Bajó la cabeza un instante, antes de conseguir mirarla a los ojos

«¿Sabes? Llevo tiempo pensando en ti, en nuestra situación y en cómo debes estar sintiéndote» la voz estaba algo alterada, sin embargo seguía baja

«¿Has estado pensando en mí?»

«Sí. En ti» hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas «En lo increíble que eres, en cómo te has esforzado para sacarme de esa pesadilla»

Emma notó que algo no iba bien por la forma en que Regina hablaba. Empezó a inquietarse.

«Regina, ¿qué ha pasado? Explícame. Me estás preocupando»

«Escucha, mi amor, solo escucha…Perdóname. Perdóname por la primera equivocación que cometí al principio, cuando confiabas en mí y traicioné todas tus expectativas» Regina se acercó a ella y le rozó los hombros «Perdóname por haber recomenzado nuestra historia y haberte hecho creer en mí de nuevo, por haberte hecho sentir miedo y haber dudado tanto, con derecho» rio ligeramente al decir eso «Perdóname la insistencia en quererte otra vez y no haber cumplido la promesa de dejar de hablar del pasado. Lo que ocurre es que realmente me marcó y ese sentimiento que sé que sientes ahí dentro nunca ha dejado de existir desde aquel día. Quiero que ahora lo comprendas, que entiendas lo que voy a decirte»

«No entiendo de qué hablas, Regina» Emma la miraba a los ojos, muy confusa

«Lo vas a entender» dijo Regina. Sabía que se había enrollado mucho, necesitaba valor para hacerlo «Hoy me detuve y pensé en cómo este regreso ha sido bueno para nosotras, pero infelizmente no todo el mundo piensa igual. Por eso me han quitado a Roland. Sé que te culpas de aquella tontería con Robin y no quieres confesarlo porque me prometiste que ibas a dejar de pensar en ello»

Emma empezó a no gustarle aquella conversación

«Regina, la culpa es mía. Te han arrebatado a Roland por mi culpa…Como decía en el periódico. Una mujer peligrosa. Tu ex marido fue muy inteligente al aprovecharse de eso»

«Lo fue, sí. Pero no es tu culpa. Es mía»

«¿Qué?» Emma frunció el ceño

Regina decidió terminar cuanto antes con aquello

«Necesito a mi hijo de vuelta, Emma. Y desafortunadamente si estamos juntas, eso no va a pasar»

La rubia sacudió la cabeza sin querer creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

«¿De dónde sacaste eso? No, Regina. Hay muchas maneras de que recuperes a Roland, lo vamos a resolver, solo hay que esperar un poco»

Gina dijo que no, la voz comenzaba a embargársele.

«No, Emma. No puede ser. Vas a acabar hiriéndote, cansándote. No quiero que sufras, no quiero, como hoy, pasar el cumpleaños de mi hijo lejos de él. Tenemos que separarnos. Esto ya dio lo que tenía que dar. No puedo estar contigo»

Emma estaba confundida, no quería aceptarlo.

«¿Por qué piensas eso? Te dije que no me iría de tu lado hasta que todo se resolviera. ¿Qué idea estúpida es esa?»

«He abierto los ojos, Emma. Me di cuenta de que una cosa o la otra» Regina le acarició el rostro «Si te tengo a ti, no tendré a Roland»

De repente, Swan no contuvo las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos intentando aguantarlas, pero era más fuerte que ella. Se pellizcó los labios y las notó descender, calientes, por sus mejillas.

«Entonces, ¿es eso lo que quieres?» dijo ella, con el corazón partido.

La morena sufría al ver a Emma llorar. Intentó secar las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Tomó aire y dijo

«Sí» dijo asintiendo varias veces «Sí, eso es. Se acabó»

Swan se llevó otro puñetazo con las palabras de Regina. La miró a los ojos como si implorase para que aquello no fuese verdad.

Gina abrazó a su amada una última vez con todas sus fuerzas, tomó los labios de Emma con extremado deseo y finalmente, la soltó, dejando sola.

Cuando cerró la puerta del apartamento por fuera, para marchase, se llevó las manos a la boca para que nadie la escuchase llorar de dolor. No sentía dolor físico, sentía como si estuviese muriendo de dolor en el fondo de su corazón.

 


	32. The marks that never were gone

Desde que Regina había roto la relación, Emma no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a una forma de arreglar todo. Sus días, de repente, volvieron a ser igual a cuando había regresado a Boston con su hijo para cambiar de vida. Igual a la época en que había perdido a su marido, Neal; sentía la misma sensación de vacío, y definitivamente no podía ocultarlo.

Emma comprendía que Regina había tomado la decisión de dejarlo a causa de Roland, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera menos triste. Reflexionó mucho sobre las cosas que su novia le había dicho. Se acordó de cómo la miró al decirle que todo había acabado. Emma lo había aceptado, pero una parte de ella sospechaba que algo había de extraño en ese punto y final que Mills había puesto entre ellas. La verdad es que Emma esperaba más de Regina. La mujer que amaba no era la misma que había decidido acabar, era otra mujer, mucho más vulnerable de lo que conocía.

Era una tarde fría de sábado cuando su hijo, Henry, entró en el despacho del apartamento, y se encontró a su madre cabizbaja mirando un papel. Estaba sentada entre las cajas de la mudanza que aún no habían sido abiertas. El muchacho se acercó con su máquina de video juegos en las manos, y se sentó a su lado, con la curiosidad que nunca le faltó. Pero él sabía que Emma tenía algún problema. Apenas había hablado durante los últimos días, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en ese despacho y siempre con expresión melancólica. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

«¿Mamá?» llamó su atención el pequeño «¿No vas a comer algo?»

«No tengo hambre» murmuró Emma. Continuaba mirando el papel. Henry se dio cuenta de que era un dibujo

«No has comido nada en los últimos tres días, me hiciste mi almuerzo pero nada para ti. No puedes seguir así, mamá» dijo Henry, acercándose más a ella. Le acarició su cabeza apartándole algunos mechones. Emma ni movió los ojos. Henry empezó a creer que la madre estaba enferma «¿Qué tienes, mamá?» preguntó él, realmente preocupado.

«No es nada, hijo» respondió «Solo estoy un poco cansada»

Henry no la creyó

«No estás cansada. Pareces triste»

«No te preocupes por mí, Henry. Estaré bien» dijo ella, tras un momento de silencio

Swan tiró al suelo lo que tenía en las manos y volvió a hurgar en las cajas. Henry, deprisa, cogió lo que la madre había soltado y lo miró bien.

«Este es Roland, ¿no? Ya sé, estás triste por Regina» Henry sacó su conclusión

«¿Ahm?» dijo Emma, finalmente alzando los ojos, se asustó. Miró a Henry, que estaba bastante convencido de lo que había hecho «¿Regina? ¿Qué pasa con Regina?»

«Es por ella que estás así, con esa cara de pez muerto desde hace tres días, ¿no, mamá?»

Emma se quedó ligeramente pálida, aunque aun así intentaba mostrar indiferencia.

«¿Por qué crees que es por ella?» preguntó Emma

«Porque Roland ya no vive con Regina. Sé que es eso, mamá, tú misma me lo dijiste»

Swan suspiró aliviada. Casi desconfió de la astucia del hijo, que por suerte, no desconfiaba que su apatía era por algo mayor.

«Sí. Es por eso, hijo» suspiró Emma de nuevo, sacando de la caja un cuaderno de su época de facultad.

«No te pongas así. Tienes que pensar en positivo, que Roland va a volver a vivir con Regina pronto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que siempre tenemos que pensar en positivo y nunca dudar de que todo se va a arreglar? Así que, mamá, si tú, todo el mundo y Regina creen, todo se arreglará»

«Henry, lo que pasa es que no es tan sencillo. Algunas cosas no  solo se resuelven teniendo un pensamiento positivo»

Henry, de repente, se entristeció

«Entonces mentiste»

Emma intentó sonreírle, y lo llamó para darle un abrazo.

«Hey, chico, ven aquí» Emma acarició el rostro de su hijo con una mano y lo miró a los ojos «A veces, solo pensar positivamente no es suficiente. Tenemos que tomar algunas actitudes para que las cosas funciones y al hacer eso, realizamos elecciones. Y a veces, esas elecciones no son lo que de verdad queremos» decía ella pensando en Regina, como si hubiese entendido su actitud.

Henry miró a la madre, interesado en ese punto, aunque aún estaba confuso con la respuesta.

«Entonces, podrías tomar una actitud, por lo menos ayudaría a Regina a sentirse mejor. Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho» dijo él

«Pero, ¿qué podría hacer?»

Henry sonrió

«Estar a su lado. ¿Por qué no la llamas para que venga o simplemente no vas a su casa para que ella se desahogue contigo, mamá? Sé que son amigas, le va a gustar tener tu compañía»

«No puedo, hijo»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Porque Regina ha escogido» respondió Emma.

 

_Cuando Emma se despertó esa mañana, su cabeza ya no le dolía, la fiebre había bajado y los delirios con Regina habían pasado._

_Faltaba un día para marcharse a Michigan, donde su padre le había conseguido una plaza en otra universidad. Si dijera que estaba nerviosa por ir, estaría mintiendo. Su corazón se quedaría completamente en Boston con sus padres y la inmensa falta que sentiría de Regina. La última conversación que habían tenido firmó el fin del noviazgo, pero no el fin del amor. Si Regina no se hubiese equivocado, ellas estarían juntas como siempre lo estuvieron, se lamentaba Emma. Pero no era así. La realidad era como un puñal clavado en su pecho, haciéndola sangrar cada vez que intentaba retirarlo. El puñal permaneció en su pecho durante mucho tiempo._

_Emma tenía el día libre para organizar las cosas que le quedaban para viajar, pero ya lo había hecho todo tiempo antes. Decidió dedicar aquel frío día a despedirse de la ciudad._

_Boston era una ciudad con una infinidad de lugares para ver y visitar, y a ella le gustaba mucho, pero Emma sabía exactamente a dónde quería ir en ese momento. El parque. El sitio donde vivió muchos momentos con la novia y que ahora eran recuerdos amargos a cada paso que daba por la hierba a la orilla del lago._

_El frío había hecho huir a las flores de los árboles, quedando solo el rastro de los pétalos tirados a sus pies. Emma se sentó sobre las raíces de uno de esos árboles y miró hacia el suelo que más parecía un mar lila y verde debido a la cantidad de rosas desperdigadas por el suelo. En ese momento, pensó en cómo las rosas se parecían a ella…sola, despedazada, tirada, olvidada, frágil. La vida era injusta hasta para las rosas que tanto amaba._

_Luchando contra las lágrimas, Emma llenó una mano con una gran cantidad de pétalos y los guardó en el bolsillo del chaleco. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero algo le decía que lo hiciese para un día recordarlo. Después de un tiempo encarando el frío, el deseo de llorar pasó. El frío había conseguido congelar sus lágrimas, ahora congelaría su corazón, pensó ella. Ya era hora de despedirse de ese lugar, había vivido tantas cosas allí. Emma pasó por el túnel del amor, por un lado del lago donde había perdido la cuenta de cuántas flores había recogido de ahí para regalárselas a Regina, por los bancos de la plaza y por los columpios. Se acordó de todo; cada sonrisa, cada movimiento de cabello, cada mirada de Regina. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto olvidarse de ella? Si solo fuera un romance entre adolescentes, el dolor ya se hubiera ido. Sin embargo, Emma descubriría en ese instante que lo que había sentido todo el tiempo por su novia era amor, amor de verdad, y que amar era muy bueno, pero que dolía mucho sentir._

_De noche, en su cuarto, lista para acostarse, Emma guardó una última cosa en sus maletas y  cuando se giró, vio al padre sentado en el borde de la cama. Esperaba para tener con ella una última conversación antes de que se marchara. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de policía, lo que indicaba que acababa de llegar a casa._

_«¿Lista para el viaje?» preguntó él_

_«Sí» respondió Emma, frente a él, apoyada en el escritorio_

_«Tu madre y yo te echaremos de menos»_

_«Lo sé. Quería que me disculparan» dijo ella, desviando la mirada_

_David sonrió tiernamente_

_«¿Por qué, cariño?»_

_«Por tener que marcharme»_

_«Escucha, Emma, entendemos que estés triste, decepcionada. Fue una idea que yo tuve para resolver tu problema, y tú aceptaste. Estás a tiempo de echarte atrás, aún puedes quedarte en Boston»_

_«No, papá. Me voy, necesito marcharme porque si me quedo aquí no lograré vivir» los labios de ella temblaban amenazando un eminente lloro_

_«Estás muy herida, es comprensible. Todo pasa, también esto lo hará. Solo queremos que entiendas que estaremos aquí para ti, siempre. Si aquello no te gusta y quieres volver por alguna razón, vamos a esperarte» David se levantó y caminó hacia la hija._

_«Lo sé, y también sé que son las únicas dos personas que se preocupan por mí» Emma abrazó al padre, cerró los ojos dejando que una lágrima intrusa se deslizara por su mejilla derecha «Los quiero. Gracias por entenderme»_

_David acariciaba los cabellos de su hija con la sonrisa más amable que Emma conocía._

_«Preferimos verte sonreír que llorar» él se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos, secó sus lágrimas y le dio un delicado beso en la cabeza._

_«Lo voy a intentar, papá» Emma le sonrió forzadamente_

_«¿Lo prometes?»_

_«Te lo juro»_

_Emma estaba convencida de que Michigan sería la solución a su vida. Sus padres eran los únicos que no consideraban su huida una exageración, a pesar de estar tristes con la situación. Mary culpaba a Regina por eso, pero como David decía, preferían todo menos ver a la hija llorar._

_Finalmente el día llegó, y Emma se despidió de los padres en la estación. Un fuerte abrazo del padre y otro aún mayor de la madre, que le puso en la cabeza un gorro de lana gris para que durante el viaje no sintiera frío en las orejas. Emma agarró el billete, y subió los escalones del autobús, mientras saludaba a los padres. Sabía que estaría un largo tiempo sin verlos, así que no miró hacia atrás cuando el autobús se puso en marcha._

_Al llegar a la ciudad en la que viviría a partir de entonces, Lasing, Emma vio que tenía por delante un nuevo desafío, acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente, a los nuevos amigos que haría y a esa nueva vida, sin embargo, tuvo suerte al llegar a su nueva casa, la universidad._

_«Cuarto 397, es aquí donde te quedarás, Emma» dijo el decano que la guio hasta el dormitorio. Dentro de la habitación ya alguien la esperaba, una muchacha de ojos azules, cabellos castaños y una sonrisa en su rostro._

_«Se bienvenida, me llamo Belle, seré tu compañera de cuarto desde hoy» dijo la chica extendiendo la mano_

_A Emma le gustó enseguida la chica. Extendió su mano y le apretó firmemente la de ella, y sonrió_

_«Encantada, me llamo Emma. Emma Swan»_

_Y ahí fue cuando Emma decidió comenzar una nueva vida. Tenía muchos planes, y de repente se sintió animada para llevarlos a cabo. Su objetivo era olvidar a Regina de cualquier manera, al menos lucharía por ello con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, se estaba olvidando de que Regina estaba dentro de ella, era una marca a fuego que nunca se arrancaría._

Emma estaba tranquila por no tener que ir a trabajar a la constructora durante esos días. El permiso acabó siendo un bálsamo, incluso Regina estaba dispensada hasta que sus problemas con el ex marido se resolvieran.

Para no quedarse quieta, la arquitecta prefirió adelantar buena parte de los proyectos que necesitaba esbozar. Había organizado su escritorio en el apartamento en el tiempo libre y comenzado a trabajar por cuenta propia. Henry ya no la molestaba preguntando sobre su apatía aparente y su amiga, Belle, la visitaba constantemente. Belle, ya sabía que Emma y Regina no estaban juntas, pero no lo supo por boca de la amiga. Conocía a Emma tan bien como Mary Margaret o Henry. Había algo que Swan no podía esconder en su verde mirada.

«Tú y Regina pelearon, pero eso no es el fin del mundo, Emma» dijo la chica levantándose de la silla para ponerse a caminar por la estancia

Swan paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la amiga. Soltó el lápiz 2B descuidadamente sobre la mesa y se puso las dos manos tras la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Estaba harta de aquel asunto, de pensar en Regina y en todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Sin considerar el hecho de que lo que más le incomodaba era que Regina se había rendido, había renunciado a la relación que tanto juró sacar adelante.

«No es el fin del mundo, Belle. Estoy viviendo, me estás viendo, estoy trabajando, cuidando de mi hijo, saliendo de casa…Solo me siento frustrada. Tengo derecho, ¿o no?» dijo Emma de un tirón

«Claro que sí. E imagino cuánto puede estar afectándote, amiga, ni siquiera llevas ya el anillo que Regina te regaló. Y mira que te gustaba mucho ese anillo, hasta su marca sigue ahí»

Emma miró el dedo en el que había estado el anillo y vio la marca. Realmente no se lo había quitado para nada desde el día en que se lo había regalado. Solo lo hizo la noche que Regina apareció y le dijo que todo estaba acabado, después de llorar mucho.

«Ya, pensé que estaba vez iba a funcionar» se desahogó

«¿El noviazgo?» Belle se detuvo delante de un estante de libros y se giró para mirar a Emma «No sé lo que pasó en el pasado entre las dos, pero debe haber sido algo muy grave»

«Fue algo muy grave e importante para nosotras. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos viviendo hoy»

«¿Estás segura de que no? Parece que cuando hablas tienes algo trabado en la garganta, que no consigues echar fuera, Emma. Así como también parece que estás completamente enamorada de Regina. No lo sabes, pero lo he percibido cada vez que hablas de ella, desde el principio. Tus ojos brillaban de cierta manera, te ponías roja, realmente aún te pones, mírate ahora. Y no es solo eso. Te has abierto más desde que volvieron juntas, nunca fue así con Neal, lo sé, te conozco»

Emma buscó un espejo en el cajón de la mesa y de hecho, se vio colorada. Y al darse cuenta, se puso aún más. Tragó en seco.

«¿Y de qué sirve que yo sienta algo si ella siempre me decepciona?» cruzó los brazos, mirando a la amiga «Para ella se acabó, pues para mí también»

«Estás perdida, Emma. Te estás haciendo la fuerte, pero por dentro estás destruida» Belle le lanzó a la amiga una mirada llena de pena «Si para ti esta historia está mal contada, ya es hora de echar fuera todo lo que está ahí atascado, ¿hum?»

«No voy a ir a buscar a Regina» dijo Emma levantándose de la silla. Ya no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre la ingeniera. Todo lo que deseaba era que su cabeza se llenara con otra cosa, solo que Belle tenía razón. Emma no se sentiría peor, tenía dudas y desahogarse, quizás, sería lo mejor. La hipótesis era atractiva, pero, Swan era muy orgullosa para correr tras Regina Mills «Voy a buscar a Henry al colegio. ¿Quieres que te acerque a la empresa?» preguntó a la amiga, mientras se echaba a la espalda un grueso abrigo.

Belle aceptó, y la dejó en la puerta del edificio de _Gold & Mills_. La señora Gold regresaría a casa con su marido, y solo salió del coche de Emma tras haberle pedido que la llamase si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Emma se despidió de su mujer amiga y siguió hasta el colegio de su hijo. Le había prometido al chico que lo recogería esa tarde, la verdad es que lo llevaba haciendo unos días, aprovechando los días libres. Emma estaba parada en la salida a las cinco menos cuarto, distraída, mirando una foto de Regina en su móvil.

«¡Mamá!» llamó Henry, con su mochila a la espalda y  alguien enlazado en su brazo. Emma se asustó

«Hey, chico» dijo guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del chaleco, rápidamente «¿Cómo han ido hoy las clases?»

«Muy bien» respondió sonriendo ampliamente. Emma se dio cuenta de que había alguien con él «Mamá, esta es Paige» Henry cogió a la niña de la mano «Es mi mejor amiga en la clase»

Swan miró bien a la chica. Ya había oído al hijo hablar de ella; una muchachita de cabellos y ojos castaños que estudiaba en su clase y se sentaba a su lado.

«Hola» dijo

«Hola» respondió ella «¿Es usted la madre de Henry?»

Emma se quedó mirándola, con ojos abiertos de par en par. Extendió la mano.

«Sí, yo misma»

La chica le apretó la mano y sonrió tímidamente. Henry no perdió tiempo y le preguntó a la madre aquello que estaba ansioso por decir

«Mamá, he invitado a Paige a casa el sábado. Voy a enseñarle a jugar al ajedrez, ¿te importa?»

«¿A mí? Ahm, no» dijo Emma, vacilante «Claro que no. Todo bien»

En el fondo, a Emma le gustaba que el hijo tuviera a alguien con quien jugar. No le importaba que llevara a sus amiguitos a casa, de vez en cuando. Sería también una distracción para ella, que cuando se cansaba de trabajar, se aburría y no tenía nada que hacer, sobre todo los fines de semana, y eso hacía que acabara pensando en Regina.

La respuesta agradó a los niños. Henry le dio un abrazo a su amiga y le confirmó

«Bien, entonces te veo el sábado, la dirección es esta» le entregó un papel a la niña

«Está bien, le voy a decir a mi padre que me lleve» respondió la niña

«¿Llevarte a dónde, hija?» preguntó una voz, venida desde detrás de ellos

Emma y Henry se giraron para mirar

«¡Papá!» dijo la niña corriendo y saltando a los brazos del hombre

Emma lo miró. Un hombre con un rostro familiar, alto, guapo y vistiendo como un detective de policía, hasta la placa la llevaba en la cintura. Él abrazaba a la niña en sus brazos con cariño.

«Ya estaba extrañando a mi niñita. ¿Bien en las clases hoy?»

«Muy bien. Mira, pa…» Paige bajó de los brazos y lo arrastró por su mano hasta Henry y su madre «Este es Henry y su madre, Emma»

Swan lo pudo ver mejor de cerca. Sabía quién era y se sorprendió bastante.

«Jefferson»

Él también la reconoció. Sonrió, tan sorprendido como ella.

«Emma. ¿Cómo estás?»

«¿Ya se conocen? Vaya, todo el mundo se conoce en esta ciudad» dijo Henry de forma divertida

La rubia apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo y se mostró simpática con el conocido

«Sí, conozco a Jefferson, pero no sabía que era el padre de Paige. Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Aún en la policía?»

«Sí, todavía, es lo que me gusta hacer, ya sabes» Jefferson respondió «Así que, ¿tú eres Henry?» preguntó al chico «Paige habla mucho de ti todos los días»

«¡Vaya, qué bien!» dijo Henry «Ahora mismo le estaba dando nuestra dirección»

«Sí, pa. Henry me invitó a su casa el sábado» Paige se agarró al brazo del padre «¿Me llevas?»

Jefferson dijo que sí

«Si para Emma está todo bien, no hay problema, te llevo»

«No hay problema, ya le dije que podía ir» respondió Swan

«Ok, entonces nos vemos todos el sábado» completó Henry

Todo acordado, Jefferson llevaría a su hija a jugar con Henry el fin de semana. Aquello no sería tanta sorpresa si el mejor amigo de su hija no fuese hijo de Emma. Una mujer con quien estuvo un día, o mejor, una noche. Ya se conocían, más de lo que los niños podían imaginar.


	33. I don't wanna lose you

Emma se sentía extraña esa mañana de sábado. Se había despertado asustada de un sueño que había tenido con Regina. Soñó que la morena y el hijo habían estado en su apartamento a final de la tarde en aquel día y que pasaban un rato agradable juntos. El problema era que, en realidad, Emma y Regina no estaban juntas como en el sueño y mucho menos se iban a ver al atardecer de ese sábado. Otra persona aparecería en el apartamento de Swan, y no era Regina ni de lejos.

Henry estaba entusiasmado con la visita de Paige y mucho más con el chocolate caliente que su madre les haría a los dos cuando ella llegase, pero Emma había notado poco el entusiasmo del hijo. Por alguna razón la ansiedad le estaba llenando la cabeza y algo le decía que era a causa de Jefferson.

El detective era un vago recuerdo de su regreso a Boston. Lo conocía de la filial de la empresa en la que trabajo antes de ser enviada a _Gold & Mills_, y ya no se acordaba de cómo él había aparecido allí. En realidad, esa no era la información más relevante sobre Jefferson. Emma estuvo con él de otra forma, un día en que él la había invitado a salir juntos y tras mucho beber acabaron en un cuarto de hotel. Emma no sabía si se sentía avergonzada por eso, pero tenía que añadir esa historia a su lista de tonterías hechas tras emborracharse. El hecho era que no se acordaba mucho, justo por beber mucho, cosa que la disculpaba de todo. Deseaba que él no sacara a colación ese tema cuando estuvieran juntos.

Y, pensando en ello, Emma trató de recoger el lío que era su casa antes de que llegaran las visitas. Volvió a acordarse de Regina, a fin de cuentas, tenía la misma rutina cuando ella venía. Swan se sentía exhausta solo de recordar que ahora no eran nada a no ser ex novias, eso la dejaba abatida y quería encontrar alguna forma para no sentir tanto por culpa de los recuerdos. Parecía muy complicado, o al menos no parecía tan sencillo.

Cuando las visitas llegaron, Henry fue corriendo a atender la puerta. Le dio un amigable abrazo a Paige y saludó a Jefferson que vestía como una persona normal, sin aquel abrigo y distintivo en el bolsillo o en el cinturón. El muchacho los invitó a entrar, y rápidamente arrastró a Paige delante de la tele donde irían a jugar a algún nuevo juego de Henry, que le había prometido enseñarle, y casi chocó con la madre a mitad de camino, dejando a la madre aún más incómoda delante de Jefferson.

«Son tan inquietos a estas edades, ¿no?» preguntó el hombre, mirándola de forma simpática

«Lo preguntas porque eres padre de una niña, si lo fueras de un chico no lo preguntarías» respondió Emma en tono alegre, acercándose

«No veo tanta diferencia. Paige, en estos días, me ha hecho ir al parque de atracciones y después de montar en el Space Loop ya no tenía respiración para acompañarla»

Emma sonrió imaginando a Jefferson jugando en la atracción del parque.

«Paige entonces piensa lo mismo que Henry, a él le encanta esas atracciones que se quedan cabeza abajo o dan muchas vueltas» miró al hijo por encima del hombro «Bien, he preparado una bebida caliente, ¿quieres un poco?»

Miró el reloj, asintió rápidamente.

«Acepto si no es molestia, no nos quedaremos mucho, tengo que llevar a Paige a casa de la madre»

«No molestas» le dijo Emma «No te preocupes»

Emma sirvió el chocolate a Jefferson y a los niños. Esperaba que ellos se quedaran a cenar, pero el detective tenía otra obligación tras salir de ahí. Tuvieron un breve momento hablando, sentados en el sofá, asistiendo a cierta distancia al juego de los hijos que, tras un tiempo, cambiaron el video juego por el tablero de ajedrez. Mientras Henry enseñaba a Paige a mover las piezas, Emma aprovechó para matar la curiosidad.

«Nunca me dijiste que eras padre» dijo, dando sorbitos a su chocolate caliente.

«Ni tú que eras madre» rebatió él, sonriendo inmediatamente. Estaba separado de ella en el sofá, pero  la forma en la que la miraba decía que quería acercarse, pero Emma se mantuvo a la defensiva «Paige me contó que el padre de Henry había muerto, lo siento mucho»

«Ya hace cuatro años. Por eso nos mudamos a Boston. No te conté eso, ni que ya había vivido aquí, que nací aquí. No tuve la oportunidad»

«Ni yo para contarte de mi vida» Jefferson hizo una pausa y preguntó «¿Aún te acuerdas de aquella noche?» se refería a la única vez en que habían estado juntos.

Emma torció la boca y señaló que no, completamente avergonzada.

«Me acuerdo de poca cosa, y mucho es que me acuerde de que tú también estabas. Sería gracioso que nos viésemos y solo tú te acordaras de eso»

Encontró gracioso lo que ella decía.

«Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver»

«También creía que nunca te encontraría de nuevo, pero Boston, a pesar de ser grande solo es una ciudad. Ya me he encontrado con personas a las que nunca pensé volver a ver» comentó Emma con aire nostálgico

Jefferson se enderezó en el sofá, prestándole atención. A pesar de la particular noche que tuvieron en el pasado, con frecuencia se acordaba de ello.

Emma lo miró a su vez y no se enrojeció cuando él le sonrió sin mostrarle los dientes. Ella no quería pensar en lo que esa sonrisa pudiera significar.

Se quedaron callados por un momento. Swan, por hacer algo, se recolocó el cuello de la blusa, pero él no se detuvo ahí

«¿Y tu amiga? ¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo están? Después de aquel día en que cogimos a la banda nunca más tuve noticias, ni supe si ella fue a dar su declaración a la policía» le preguntó sobre Regina, tenía un vago recuerdo de la mujer que vio con Emma en el hospital.

Emma alzó los ojos hacia él.

«Regina…Ahm…Está bien. Quiero decir, más o menos, o no…»

«Fuiste muy valiente yendo tras ellos, si no fueses arquitecta, juraría que trabajas de policía» bromeó

«Solo hice lo que consideré que debía hacer» dijo Emma, frunciendo de repente el ceño «ella me necesitaba»

«Querría tener una amiga como tú» él terminó de beber su chocolate, miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de irse «Me gustaría quedarme más, Emma, pero tengo que llevar a mi hija a casa de su madre. Es algo complicado compartir la custodia»

«Espera, ¿estás divorciado?» preguntó Swan, interesada

«Sí, van a hacer dos años que estamos separados» respondió Jefferson, levantándose del sofá. Llamó a la hija mientras Emma lo comparaba con Mills; ambos divorciados y teniendo que compartir la custodia de los hijos, para ella eso era algo curioso. Jefferson se dio la vuelta hacia Emma y le dio un beso en cada mejilla para despedirse «Gracias por la invitación, es realmente una pena que no podamos quedarnos más. Estaba pensando si no sería interesante que Henry y tú aceptaran cenar con nosotros el jueves, el día que libro. Hay un restaurante al que ella le gusta ir y siempre que tengo tiempo la llevo»

«¿Cenar? Mira, yo…no lo sé, si Henry quiere…» Emma se quedó un tanto confusa ante la idea, pero puede que valiera la pena. Se lo pensó brevemente y acabó aceptando «Realmente me encantaría»

 

El jueves por la noche, Emma y Henry fueron a cenar con los amigos, como habían planeado. El sitio no quedaba muy lejos del apartamento, y Henry se pasó el camino hablando con la madre sobre la excursión del colegio que tendría lugar el próximo fin de semana.

Emma estaba contenta por la euforia de Henry y, al contrario que los otros días, ya no estaba ida mientras hablaba con él. Escondía muy bien su frustración y decepción con Regina, intentando convencerse de que nada serviría lamentarse. Pensaba que, quizás, por esa razón había aceptado la invitación de Jefferson. No se sentía arrepentida por ello.

Encontraron a Paige y a su padre esperándolos en la puerta del restaurante, que daba a una movida esquina del barrio.

La cena fue muy agradable, aunque el restaurante no tenía muchos platos atractivos, pero por lo menos era cómodo. A Paige le gustaba mucho el helado con sirope que servían allí y cuando acabaron de cenar, Jefferson pidió el mismo postre para todos. Pasaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre la excursión, los niños planeaban lo que verían primero, y Emma y Jefferson intercambiaban miradas graciosas, sin poder negar que los hijos tenían mucha creatividad.

Después de cena y postre, salieron muy satisfechos del restaurante y de camino a casa dieron un lento paseo. Los niños iban algunos pasos por delante, mientras Emma y Jefferson continuaban conversando sobre lo que habían dejado a la mirad el sábado.

«¿Nunca has pensado trabajar en la policía?» dijo Jefferson «tienes maneras, Emma»

«Ni de broma. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza» respondió ella, mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Él sonrió y bajó la cabeza tímidamente, Swan se dio cuenta, ya era la tercera vez que se quedaban callados y sin saber qué preguntar. Pero cuando Jefferson, finalmente, pensó en algo para decir, Emma también se lanzó, hablando los dos a la vez, lo que les dejó más incómodos.

Todo era extraño para Emma, pero mucho más para Jefferson que desde el día en que la hija le había contado que la madre de Henry era viuda, comenzó a imaginarse una reaproximación. Él, en sus actuales circunstancias, era un hombre libre y necesitado, y creyó que Swan podría estar en la misma situación, era algo de esperarse.

Jefferson, entonces, tomó valor para preguntar una cosa

«Emma, ¿has estado con alguien después de estar juntos aquella noche?»

La pregunta cayó de sorpresa a Emma

«¿Si he estado con alguien?» Emma vaciló en responder «Bueno, yo…Sí, puedo decir que sí he estado» dijo ella, tragando en seco, de repente su mirada vagó perdida por el suelo. Jefferson se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al hacer la pregunta.

«Lo siento mucho» dijo

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Por la cara que has puesto, creo que no salió bien»

Atravesaron una calle, y ahora paseaban por otro barrio. Emma se reprendió por demostrar su debilidad.

«Realmente, ni yo sé si salió bien»

«También yo he estado en una relación difícil. No puedo decir que haya sido una equivocación, porque gracias a esa relación tengo a mi hija» decía mirando a Paige que caminaba delante con Henry «Escucha, Emma, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero últimamente lo pasamos bien juntos» Jefferson sonó algo inquieto en ese momento «Tengo que ser sincero contigo. He esperado toda la semana para verte»

Swan se detuvo y lo miró

«¿Eso es verdad, Jefferson?»

«Sí. Me gustaría que volviéramos a tener momentos como estos» Jefferson también se detuvo y la miró de frente, tuvo que respirar profundamente, estaba visiblemente afectado.

No quiso pensarlo mucho. Se aprovechó de los dos segundos que tenía y se inclinó para besarla…Pero Emma lo detuvo con la mano.

«No» dijo ella. Lo paró a tiempo de que le tocase los labios. Lo miraba asombrada «Ahora no» dijo, separándose. Quería haberle dicho ni ahora ni nunca. Había sido una idea absurda por su parte, pensaba ella.

Jefferson parecía decepcionado, pero no con Emma sino consigo mismo.

«Disculpa, Emma, no debería…»

«Está bien, Jefferson, solo que no esperaba esto» Emma volvió a caminar, avanzando hacia los niños.

«Por favor, déjame arreglarlo» corrió para alcanzarla «quiero  verte mañana. Paige y Henry no estarán y podremos hablar»

La rubia continuaba caminando, quería llegar a casa pronto y terminar con aquella situación de una vez, así que para no desilusionarlo, aceptó.

«Quieres arreglar esto…y yo realmente no sé qué decirte. Está bien, no creo que hoy esté pensando correctamente, te veo mañana»

«En aquel bar, el mismo de la otra vez»

«Ok, en aquel bar» dijo ella. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía. Henry y Paige los estaban esperando y se estaba despidiendo de la amiga.

No hubo despedida entre Jefferson y Swan.

Emma entró en casa y mandó enseguida al hijo a la cama. Se sentía extremadamente incómoda con el gesto que tuvo él, y se fue a echar muy preocupada ante las reales intenciones del detective.

Emma no quería que aquello hubiese pasado, y si hubiese aceptado el beso, se estaría sintiendo peor, sin ninguna duda. No se esperaba que él fuera a actuar de esa manera, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que Jefferson se sentía como había dicho. Aquello la asustaba, pero tenía algo de culpa al haberle dado cancha.

No durmió bien aquella noche, irritada y al mismo tiempo confusa. Sentía nauseas cada vez que recordaba el beso que Jefferson había intentado darle. Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado en aceptar salir con él de nuevo, lo peor era que no tenía valor para llamarlo y decirle que había cambiado de idea. Pero había algo que Emma no entendía, y era por qué se sentía tan mala ante la idea de volver a encontrarse con el detective.

Swan se pasó el resto de la madrugada caminando por la sala de su apartamento con un vaso de agua en la mano. Ya había encontrado el motivo de sus dudas; miedo ante la hipótesis de una nueva relación, creía hasta pretencioso ese pensamiento, pues su final con Regina era reciente. También pasó por su mente aceptar el intento. Quizás fuese la oportunidad de olvidar a Regina Mills de una vez y seguir con su vida. Pero, ¿era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Qué quería de hecho?

Cuando amaneció, quiso llamar a Belle y pedir su opinión, sin embargo, desistió. No tenía ganas de contarle su miedo. Y pasaron algunas horas. Swan comenzó a sentirse mal por traicionar sus sentimientos por Regina. Sí, definitivamente era por ella quien estaba sufriendo y no por la demostración de afecto de Jefferson.

Algunas horas más tarde, Emma dejó a Henry en el colegio, despidiéndose del chico que pasaría el fin de semana fuera con el grupo, de acampada. Tras eso, decidió enfriarse la cabeza yendo a caminar al parque que le gustaba visitar en su juventud. No hacía tanto frío como el día antes de marcharse hacia Michigan, pero los árboles estaban igual de caducos cuando pasó por la orilla del lago. Emma pasó un buen rato pensando allí.

De noche, acabó decidiendo ir a hablar con Jefferson para explicarle que no estaba lista para lo que él quería. Se puso unos vaqueros, su chaqueta y botas, se recogió el cabello y ya estaba casi  saliendo del cuarto cuando se acordó que estaba sin los pendientes que le gustaba usar. Emma regresó para cogerlos de encima de la cómoda, donde también encontró el anillo. No cualquier anillo, era el que Regina le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños. La rubia se quedó mirándolo, controlando el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

De repente, recordó lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho sobre Regina y la desconfianza que sentía. Emma tuvo una iluminación. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?, se preguntó. Sabía que la amaba, ¿y aceptaba torturarse de esa manera? Todo podría ser diferente si le contaba a la que amaba lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Emma no perdió tiempo, salió corriendo de casa, solo que no iría a encontrarse con Jefferson, iría tras la persona correcta.

 

Regina estaba en su cuarto cuando el timbre sonó. Fue a abrirle la puerta a Sidney, el novio de su madre, cuando esta apareció toda arreglada para salir.

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros, cariño?» preguntó Cora, dándole el abrigo a Sidney para que se lo aguantara.

«Vamos a ir a ver una obra de teatro muy buena, nos encantaría que vinieses, Regina» dijo el señor Glass, mirándola igual que hacía Cora

Regina sacudió la cabeza. Había tomado un baño y puesto el pijama para ir acostarse enseguida, no tenía humor alguno para ir al teatro o cualquier otro programa que sugirieran.

«No, Sidney, gracias por la invitación, no quiero estropearos la noche. Vayan, diviértanse» dijo con cara y voz abatida. Estaba así desde que había roto con Emma. No salía de casa a no ser para ir a ver a su hijo los días de visita, y aún estaba de permiso en la constructora, comenzaba a preocupar a la madre.

«No deberías quedarte todo el tiempo encerrada aquí. La próxima vez te vienes con nosotros, quieras o no» dijo Cora, besando a la hija «Bien, ya nos vamos, no volveré tarde, duerme bien, cariño»

Gina forzó una sonrisa

«Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, Sidney. Diviértanse» dijo, abriendo la puerta para la pareja, le dio un rápido abrazo a Glass, y esperó a que saliesen para cerrar la puerta, pero Cora se detuvo repentinamente

«¿Emma?» preguntó la madre de Regina, al ver a la rubia salir del ascensor toda apurada y enrojecida.

Regina la vio desde donde estaba y no se lo podía creer.

«Buenas noches» dijo Swan a Cora y Sidney, ellos respondieron y asintieron.

Cora miró a la hija y después a Emma, veía que ambas intercambian miradas. Se dio cuenta de que las dos tenían cuentas que saldar. Empujó a Sidney al ascensor y asintió hacia la morena.

«Creo que estamos sobrando, Sid. Juicio vosotras dos» aconsejó ella, saliendo enseguida de escena

Emma y Regina se miraban sin decir nada. Regina, por vergüenza; Emma, todavía buscando qué decir.

«Tenemos que hablar» dijo finalmente Emma

Gina, mientras sujetaba la puerta, se sentía destrozada, aun así abrió espacio para que Emma entrara, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

La rubia se dio prisa en entrar y respiró profundamente recuperando el aire que había perdido por culpa de la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí, pero también estaba nerviosa.

Se restregó la cara, apartó los cabellos y se giró en cuanto Regina cerró la puerta con calma. Emma sintió tanta culpa cuando vio sus enormes ojeras y su rostro abatido, Regina parecía hasta haber adelgazado.

«Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Emma?» preguntó Mills, secamente. En otra época, hubiera dicho “mi amor”, en vez de llamarla por su nombre.

«No sé si tú me vas a ayudar o vas a hacer que me sienta menos culpable por todo lo que ha pasado y sigue pasando» Emma soltó todo de una vez.

Regina suspiró, mirándola de forma triste.

«No tienes que sentirte culpable por nada, la culpa fue mía, te lo dije»

«Lo dijiste intentando protegerme, pero hiciste lo peor que podrías haber hecho» dijo Emma «Puedo comprender que lo hayas hecho por Roland, solo que no consigo conformarme en verme obligada a olvidarte»

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada.

«¿Acaso no crees que también me siento pésima al verme obligada a escoger entre tú y mi hijo? Te pedí perdón por todo»

«Lo sé, lo entiendo, solo que no lo veo justo, Regina» Emma se acercó a ella «Escucha, he venido a decirte una cosa» sonó firme

«Entonces, habla» Regina se cruzó de brazos, intentando no flaquear delante de ella.

«La noche pasada…ayer, estuve con alguien, un hombre, y él está interesado en mí…casi me besó»

«¡Espera, espera!» Regina la interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño «¿Has venido a decirme que has besado a un hombre?»

«¡No! ¡No me besó…no lo dejé! ¡Escucha!» Emma la agarró por los brazos, mirando profundamente en el interior de sus ojos «No lo dejé, no quería ni quiero verlo. Ahora tendríamos que estar en un bar, él y yo, pero he preferido venir hasta aquí porque ya no aguanto más. Me he pasado todo el día removiendo un montón de cosas en mi cabeza. Tienes que escucharme, Regina, ¡me vas a escuchar!»

Gina, sorprendida, bajó los hombros, mirándola. Sufría al mirar aquellos ojos verdes y no poder acariciar su rostro, besarla, abrazarla. No sabía hasta cuándo aguantaría.

Emma la soltó y tomó aire de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaban a quemar, el nudo en la garganta regresó impidiéndole comenzar, pero luchó valientemente para decir todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que aquel era el único momento.

«No aceptó tu decisión, no consigo aceptarlo después de todo lo que has hecho para reconquistarme. Roland es importante, sí, y admito que soy bastante egoísta al creer que también lo soy, Regina. He pasado muchos días sufriendo, muriendo por dentro porque me has dejado sin darme la posibilidad de replicar. He pasado por un infierno de día sintiéndome culpable por haber dejado que un hombre se acercara a mí y a mi hijo, creyendo que te estaba traicionando» Swan hizo una breve pausa, habló deprisa «¿quieres saber? No creo que la Regina que fue hasta mi casa para pedirme que me apartara de ella seas tú. La Regina que conozco nunca desistiría de mí. La Regina que conozco es fuerte, es decidida, es una mujer completamente diferente a la que estoy viendo ahora delante de mí. ¿Qué ha pasado? Si fueses tú misma, lucharías por mí y por Roland» golpeó su propio pecho «No te pido que me pongas por delante de tu hijo, ni que te olvides de él, solo quiero entender tu miedo de tener las dos cosas» Emma se estaba poniendo roja, pero no había acabado

«Emma, yo…» Regina lagrimeaba mirando a su amada

«No digas nada, escúchame, solo escúchame» pidió Emma, ansiosa «No sé si este tiempo en que hemos estado separadas ahora me ha servido para volver a encarar todo lo que pasé por tu culpa. Si quieres saberlo, cuando me hundía en mi despacho y veía las cosas que te escribía en mis cuadernos y veía todo lo que fue mío en la época en que todo pasó por primera vez, era como si estuviese reviviendo aquellos días, los malditos días que me hiciste pasar» de nuevo se detuvo para respirar, Regina estaba muda frente a ella, temiendo lo que iba a escuchar «Pensaba que era una exageración recordar todo, pero no conseguía evitarlo, ¿me entiendes? Nunca fue fácil borrar tu traición de mi memoria, nunca fue fácil olvidar que te amé más que a mi propia vida. Sufrí, morí por ti y tuve que marcharme para intentar sacarte de mi cabeza, pero nunca lo logré» Emma la miró firmemente, de una manera casi enfadada, en su intento de no llorar «Fui tan idiota por ti, fui tan débil y todo porque nunca conseguí dejar de amarte. Y entonces, en medio de mis locuras, cuando creía que había conseguido dejar de pensar en ti un poco, encontré a Neal, tuve a mi hijo, me enamoré de mi marido. Sí, amé a Neal, pero no por ser a quien quería en mi vida, era la mejor persona del mundo, solo que yo quería a otra persona, alguien que vivía dentro de mí, dormida en mi pecho. Te quería a ti, te busqué en Neal, Regina»

«Emma…» Regina sentía sus labios temblando, dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

«Mi vida entera me engañé, porque aún te amaba y no quería admitirlo. Sentía vergüenza de amarte porque me habías humillado, no podía permitir que ese sentimiento continuase. Volví, te reencontré, te maltraté, te odié porque parecías tan bien, tan tranquila, viviendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido en el pasado. Tú nunca sufriste como yo lo hice, nunca sentiste ni la mitad de lo que yo sentí cuando me marché de aquí. Después me hiciste creer que me querías de vuelta en tu vida, que me amabas y que nunca me habías olvidado. Me convenciste» Emma bajó la cabeza, asintió «Hiciste que te amara de nuevo, pero lo peor de todo, o lo mejor…» desvió la mirada hacia las paredes «Trajiste a aquella adolescente boba y enamorada. Hiciste que la niña que fui renaciera y volvió aún más enamorada de ti. Y es por eso que me sentí tan mal con Jefferson, me di cuenta que a quien quería allí conmigo era a ti y que eras insustituible. Tuve oportunidad de vengarme, Regina, pero soy tan idiota que no puedo hacer eso, no podía, porque era traicionarme a mí misma, a mis sentimientos. No quería engañarme»

«Eso quiere decir…» Regina balbuceó

«Eso quiere decir que no consigo vivir sin ti» la rubia finalmente la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazó, recostando su cabeza en su pecho derecho. Dejó que las lágrimas se derramasen de sus ojos también, ahora se sentía libre para emocionarse «Por más que aparezcan otras personas, ninguna se comparará con mi único y verdadero amor. Eso quiere decir que te amo más que a nada. Quédate conmigo, mi amor, quédate conmigo, no desistas de mí, te necesito, te amo» Regina sonrió tan emocionada como Emma. En sus brazos se sentía segura, ahora feliz por escuchar aquello que tanto esperó escuchar de su boca, parecía un sueño, un sueño muy bonito del que no quería despertar «Vuelve a mí, quédate conmigo» susurraba Swan.

Regina quiso mirar el rostro de Emma, quiso besarla, quería todo en aquel momento.

«También te necesito, te amo y nunca dejé de amarte. Perdóname por ese sufrimiento, si pudiese, querría sentir en mí todo por lo que pasaste, si pudiese, haría todo diferente para no verte sufrir» tomó sus labios y la besó

Se besaban, se abrazaban, arañaban de forma desesperada, llena de nostalgia.

Regina saltó al regazo de Emma, aferrando su cintura con sus piernas. Swan la agarró y no esperó ni un minuto más para salir del salón. Continuaban besándose cuando llegaron al cuarto de Regina y Emma la echó en la cama mientras intentaba abrir los botones del pijama de la morena. Regina ayudó a Emma a librase de su ropa, tenía mucha prisa, prisa por la falta que sintió de ella, y ahora tenía otro motivo más para amarla. Cuando se quedaron completamente desnudas, se enroscaron una en los brazos de la otra, rubia sobre morena. La prisa compensaba el deseo de amarse de esa forma, entonces los ardientes besos de Emma bajaron por el cuerpo de Regina; el mentón, el cuello, los pechos, la barriga, todo mientras las manos palpaban la suave piel como pétalos de rosa que un día ella le dio. Emma la llenó de marcas soterradas con los besos, teniendo que llevar una de las manos a los labios de la morena con el fin de contener sus gemidos. Era como si Regina hubiese estado años sin tener a Emma de aquella manera, estaba mucho más sensible.

Cuando Emma llegó entre sus muslos, sintió los escalofríos más placenteros. Sedienta, Swan la devoró con la lengua, en una necesidad constante. Sin maldad, pero con mucha prisa.

Regina y Emma pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo el amor, matando el tiempo que una había estado sin el cuerpo de la otra, y cuando hicieron una pausa se admiraron y sonrieron apasionadas.

«Me siento tan bien ahora, tan feliz» susurró Regina encima de Emma, rozando la punta de la nariz en la de la rubia «Esperé mucho para escucharte decir lo que me has dicho, y te he conocido un poco más. Por eso te amo, por eso estoy loca por ti y ahora tengo la certeza de que nada podrá separarme de ti»

«Me siento como si me hubiera quitado un enorme peso de los hombros» dijo Emma suavemente

«¿Y estás feliz como lo estoy yo?» preguntó Regina con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios

«Mucho» Emma le sonrió «¿Y quieres saber más?»

«¿Qué más, mi amor?»

«Te amo» Swan habló esperando la reacción de Regina

La morena se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír deliciosamente

«Repítelo, quiero escuchártelo decir de nuevo» pidió entusiasmada.

«Te amo, Regina Mills. Te amo, te amo, te amo»

Esa vez Regina se echó a reír y pidió que lo volviese a repetir. No se cansaría de escuchar aquellas palabras mágicas y jamás se olvidaría de todo lo que su amada le había dicho poco antes, en la sala. La sensación que sentía con Emma era indescriptible. Lucharía por ella y por su hijo. Después de la declaración de amor que había recibido esa noche, tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo y a todos por su felicidad.

 


	34. You'll never find another love like mine

Aún en la nube de las palabras dichas en el auge de la emoción, Emma y Regina se amaron sin perder tiempo. Todavía había muchas cosas que decir, pero más que eso, necesitaban alimentar la nostalgia de tenerse la una a la otra por completo. Emma y Regina necesitaban matar el rencor, la decepción y el miedo del pasado sustituyéndolo por amor. Y en ese desenfrenado ritmo, fueron insaciables en el sexo, varias veces esa noche, olvidándose completamente del tiempo.

Ni habían escuchado a Cora llegar poco después de la una de la madrugada. La madre de Regina tampoco quiso molestar cuando vio el revuelo montado por las dos en la sala de estar, cuando chocaron con los muebles al alzar Emma a Regina en los brazos para llevarla al cuarto. Al pasar por la puerta cerrada del cuarto de la hija, se dio cuenta de que el aviso que le había dado a Regina al salir de nada había servido. _¿Para qué el juicio?_ Pensó ella. Sabía muy bien que aquella era la mejor manera de resolver un desentendimiento. Continuó hacia su cuarto, imaginándose la cara de Regina a la mañana siguiente.

Emma y Regina estaban luchando en la cama. Rodaban por la cama dedicándose besos y abrazos llenos de suspiros. Ni la falta constante de aliento las detuvo. Paraban a veces para mirarse y decirse alguna cosa, la rubia repetía en voz baja “te amo” y Regina pedía que lo repitiera más veces.

En algún momento cercano al amanecer, se durmieron boca abajo, una encima de la otra, y tras una breve cabezada, Emma no aguantó viendo a su amada reposar bajo su cuerpo, comenzó lentamente a deslizar los dedos de la mano izquierda por su piel, descendiendo por la curva de su espalda, llegando a las nalgas. La recorrió con la boca, haciendo el mismo camino de la mano, besos y mordidas cariñosas hasta llegar a la montaña de piel. Se quedó ahí acariciando y besándola hasta sentir su cuerpo temblar por milésima vez en aquella noche, ella había despertado de nuevo.

Regina se giró y encontró a Emma encajada en sus muslos. La rubia se echó sobre su vientre, apoyando el mentón en él, y la miró desde allí.

«No consigo explicar lo que me está pasando ahora» dijo la morena acariciando el rostro de Emma «Estoy feliz pero tengo ganas de llorar»

«¿Qué crees que viene después de la felicidad?» preguntó Emma «A veces de alegría la gente también llora»

Regina se quedó mirándola desde arriba y sonreía al recordar las cosas dichas por su amada. No parecía verdad que al final eso estuviera sucediendo.

«Aún estoy obnubilada por todo lo que dijiste, mi amor. Quiero sepas que estoy arrepentida de haber escogido dejarte, sin embargo no sabía que todo esto conduciría a este momento, a la manera en que estamos. No me voy a cansar de recordarte diciéndome que habías vuelto más enamorada de mí»

«No te he mentido, Regina» Emma extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Regina «Quizás no solo eso, quizás ya era hora de hablar sobre mí, contarte lo que siempre quisiste saber»

«Sí, lo quería mucho, ahora comprendo mejor, estoy segura de ti. Recuerdo cuando te vi en la boda de Robert y de Belle, tus maneras conmigo, mi vergüenza, solo que yo sé notar las señales , y de la forma en que reaccionaste, Emma, significaba algo. Después nos encontramos en la empresa, quería meterme debajo de la alfombra» Regina rio levemente «y tú fría, dura, convencida de que yo era la peor perdona del mundo» besó los dedos de Emma que intentaban alcanzar su boca «En Atlanta, habías bebido y sucedió aquello que ni yo sé que fue, aunque fue algo que no olvidé fácilmente»

«Ah, aquello no cuenta» Emma se sonrojó «Acabé pagando contigo mi rabia por tener que verte todos los días y ver que de alguna forma nos estábamos llevando bien. No quería que saliera bien, no quería estar cerca de ti al mismo tiempo que vivía un gran conflicto porque se me hacía cada vez más difícil esconder que aún te amaba. Me fue difícil negar que formabas parte de mí y que nunca  habías dejado de estar en ella»

«Nunca más aquella Regina que te decepcionó, mi amor, aquella Regina murió»

«También fue difícil cuando me di cuenta de eso» Emma se calló por unos segundos, pensativa

«¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?» preguntó Mills, colocándose mejor debajo de la rubia

«Cuando me dijiste que no ibas a rendirte» Swan subió hasta el rostro de la amada, pegando sus pieles. Cada vez que hacía eso sentía su cuerpo hormiguear, sus pechos se endurecieron y la boca salivó «Por eso fue tan raro ver que pedías que me apartara de ti»

«No quería que sufrieses de nuevo, no quería herirte con mis problemas»

«¿No te diste cuenta de que precisamente haciendo eso acabaste hiriéndome de nuevo?»

Mills respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos, mostrando sufrimiento

«En el fondo, lo sabía, pero estaba tan aturdida, con miedo de no recuperar a Roland y…»

Emma no esperó a que terminara, ahogó sus palabras con un apasionado beso. Le daría una lección a Regina por haberla hecho sufrir de nuevo, pero una lección de placer.

Comenzaron todo de nuevo; Emma, por encima, apretando su cuerpo, pasando sus  manos por aquella piel, levantándola para sentarse con ella. Regina enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Emma y tras incontables mordidas y restregones en el cuello ya marcado de anteriores embestidas, tiró del pelo hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Se dirigieron a la ducha tras comenzar a sudar debido al calor emanado de sus cuerpos; Swan pegó bruscamente a la morena contra los azulejos helados, haciendo que protestara. Con el agua caliente deslizándose sobre ellas, Emma subió una pierna de la morena en sus hombros, alcanzando la intimidad de su amada. La morena era solo suspiros. Cuando se aferró a los cabellos claros y encharcados, sintió su vientre moverse y su intimidad palpitar contra la lengua apresada de su novia. Mordía su propio labio mientras el agua mojaba su cabeza, si abría los ojos y mirase hacia abajo vería a Emma devorándola con ardor. Así que sonrió, esperando vaciarse en gozo y cuando lo hizo, gritó sin miedo de que alguien escuchase. Ahora todos podrían saber que solo Emma era capaz de darle aquel inmenso placer, solo Emma y nadie más, al final, no solo era placer, era pasión, era amor.

La noche que habían pasado sirvió para besarse por los catorce años que habían vivido separadas y aún consideraban que era poco. Terminaron de bañarse riendo por ello, sintiendo la boca hormiguear, pero ni de lejos estaban arrepentidas.

Regina le dio un albornoz a Emma y después ató el suyo y se fue a sentar en la enorme bañera del cuarto de baño para mirar a su amada mientras se secaba. A pesar de que habían solucionado muchas cosas, había algo que la incomodaba levemente, así que quiso preguntar

«¿Y el hombre con quien ibas a verte ayer?»

Emma se ató el albornoz  y alzó la mirada

«¿Qué hombre?» preguntó medio displicente

«Ese que me dijiste que te había besado»

La rubia salió de la cabina y camino hacia la morena poniendo cara muy seria

«Yo no lo besé. No lo dejé» Emma se encajó entre las piernas de ella y rozó su cintura, mirándola bien de cerca. «Si lo hubiese dejado, ni habría aparecido por aquí»

Gina bajó los ojos, sonrió irónica

«No ibas a tener el valor de mirarme si eso pasase. ¿Y si hubiera pasado, Emma? ¿Te dejarías llevar como otras veces?»

Swan agarró su mentón y lo levantó, miró seria hacia su boca y sus ojos. Regina pasó su mano por los mojados y despeinados cabellos, alisándolos.

«Solo me dejé llevar las veces que intenté sacarte a ti de mi cabeza, y sacarte de mi cabeza no era algo que quería hacer esta vez»

Se abrazaron, se apretaron, no querían separarse por nada. Acariciaban sus rostros, el uno con el otro, las puntas de sus narices, los labios…

«Menos mal que te diste cuenta de eso, mi amor»

«No pude porque te amo» dijo Emma llenando su cara de besos

Regina rio, hizo que parara y la mirara

«Sé que me amas, siempre lo supe, pero ahora tengo la más  absoluta certeza y no me canso de tu voz diciéndomelo»

«Pues entonces, si depende de mí, no pararé de decírtelo» dijo Emma cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola de nuevo al cuarto entre risas.

 

Un rato más tarde, esa mañana, salieron del cuarto vestidas y hambrientas. Una larga noche de amor merecía un desayuno reforzado y para sorpresa de ambas, Cora había pensado en todo, conociendo el apetito que la hija tenía cuando estaba feliz. Había preparado un banquete de frutas, panes y café para la pareja, lo que las dejó de boca caída en cuanto llegaron al comedor del apartamento.

Cora las esperaba sentada a la mesa, con el periódico en las manos y no demostró asombro alguno al verlas llegar, por el contrario, encontró graciosa la expresión en la cara de ambas.

«Mamá, pero, ¿qué es esto?» preguntó Regina

«Lo que estás viendo, cariño, un desayuno del tamaño de vuestro apetito» dijo la matriarca Mills bromeando, dejando el periódico en un lado de la mesa «Vamos, siéntense, ¿qué cara es esa?» Cora reía simpática

Emma y Regina se miraron, estaban rojas, avergonzadas, aguantando la risa, entonces se sentaron y comenzaron a comer lo que les había sido preparado.

La señora Mills no fue discreta en cuanto a sus preguntas sobre lo que habían  hecho en el cuarto, pudo deducir por cuenta propia además de verlo en las caras coloradas, señal evidente de la situación.

«La noche fue larga, ¿eh?»

Regina regresó rápido a su color normal, no tenía secretos para la madre, ¿ _para qué preocuparse?_ Pensó. A fin de cuentas, un día, no muy lejano, traería a Emma y a Henry a vivir en aquel apartamento, era bueno que la madre se fuera acostumbrando también a Swan.

«Mejor imposible» dijo Regina, llevándose una rebanada de pan con mantequilla de cacahuete a la boca

«Ya lo veo» sonrió Cora «Sabía que gastarían mucha energía. Suele ser así en las reconciliaciones» cogió su taza de café y bebió un buche antes de seguir hablando «Me acuerdo de cuando Henry y yo peleábamos…»

«¡Mamá! Ahórranos los detalles» advirtió Regina

Emma disfrazaba la timidez observando a la madre de Regina con ansiedad.

«Imagino cuánto peleabais» dijo, casi reflexionando

«Ah, nos peleamos bastante, sobre todo en la época en que las dos estabais juntas. Fue un momento difícil, después, ¿imagináis dónde acababa la discusión?»

Swan casi  se atraganta con el jugo que Regina le había servido.

«No consigo imaginar» dijo la morena con la boca llena

«No te hagas la desentendida, Regina» dijo Cora, haciendo pose

Fue un desayuno muy agradable hasta el punto de acabar riendo de las historias que Cora contaba, ahorrando los detalles, claro está, y también de cómo estaba disfrutando de su actual noviazgo con el señor Sidney Glass. En determinado momento, Regina se quedó seria, sintiéndose mal por haberse olvidado de su hijo y de toda la situación que aún tenía que resolver para tenerlo de vuelta. Emma se dio cuenta y la abrazó por un lado, acariciando su hombro.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó

«Echo de menos a mi hijo» respondió Gina, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Emma «Te tengo a ti de vuelta, pero él no está aquí»

«Va a volver a ti, estoy segura» alentó la rubia «Ten calma. Vamos a recuperarlo»

«Lo intento, Emma»

«Sé optimista, hija. Lo que la juez decidió fue un gran error» decía Cora «Cuando se dé cuenta de que Roland es más feliz aquí con nosotras, no tengas dudas de que lo va a reconsiderar. Vuestra relación no lo va a estropear»

«Así lo espero, mamá» terminó Regina, intentando seguir los consejos de la madre y de Emma, pero era un trago difícil.

 

Emma volvió a casa unas horas después, exhausta, pretendía recuperar el sueño perdido durante las últimas noches. Apenas había pisado el rellano de su apartamento cuando lo vio esperando en la puerta. No parecía llevar mucho tiempo ahí, estaba con la ropa con la  que solía ir a trabajar, apoyando una mano en la puerta, tocando el timbre.

«Jefferson» dijo ella, acercándose despacio

Él se giró y la vio

Emma se sintió un poco incómoda, sabía con seguridad que él se había quedado esperándola en el bar la noche anterior. Era una situación desagradable, pero tenía que afrontarla.

«Hola, Emma» se giró completamente y la miró preocupado «Te esperé anoche. ¿Qué pasó?»

Ella se detuvo, respiró hondo buscando las palabras correctas.

«Disculpa. Antes de nada, disculpa por hacerte esperar, Jefferson. Iba a verte, pero tuve un problema, algo que necesitaba resolver urgentemente»

«¿Problema? ¿Algo grave? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?»

Emma se rascó la cabeza, dejando la mano deslizarse por la nuca

«Nada grave. Solo era algo urgente. Me olvidé completamente, discúlpame otra vez» gesticuló, lamentándose «De cualquier forma nuestro encuentro de ayer no iba a durar mucho, me pasé todo el día pensando en qué decirte»

«Sí, te esperaba para hablar. No parecías muy cómoda el jueves, cometí una tontería» señaló. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y apretó los labios mostrando su inquietud.

«No fue culpa tuya» Emma desvió un poco la mirada «Precisamente iba a explicarte que no podremos tener ninguna clase de relación»

Jefferson frunció el ceño ligeramente

«¿Tienes miedo de involucrarte en una relación? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?»

«No» respondió «Es algo más sencillo de lo que piensas»

«¿Puedo saber el qué?»

Emma asintió. No costaba nada decirle la verdad.

«Ya estoy con otra persona. Estoy enamorada de esa otra persona»

Jefferson la miraba desconfiado, pero ella no parecía estar mintiendo.

«Vaya, Emma, no lo sabía. Te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, ni te habría invitado a cenar»

«No te preocupes, está todo bien, es que cuando estuviste aquí, la relación estaba rota» ella suspiró «Y ayer no fui a verte porque fui tras ella»

Jefferson se extrañó

«¿Ella? Quieres decir…»

«Sí. Ella. Una mujer. Una larga historia»

Aquello realmente era una novedad para el detective. Se quedó bastante sorprendido al saberlo. Para él, Emma no era de ese tipo.

«¡Wow, Emma! Discúlpame. No tenía ni idea»

«No, me conociste cuando regresé a la ciudad y todavía no la había reencontrado. Hoy estamos retomando la relación» explicó ella

«¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien para las dos! Ella tiene mucha suerte» dijo rápidamente sin saber cómo reaccionar «No quiero que pienses que estoy en contra, es que me ha cogido desprevenido»

Emma rio ligeramente, se acercó a él y tocó amigablemente su hombro.

«Te entiendo y te agradezco por haberte preocupado por mí. Siento mucho haber causado todo este jaleo y espero, sinceramente, que no rechaces mi amistad»

«Claro que no la rechazaré, así que amigos» él extendió la mano y sonrió

Emma se la apretó y dijo que sí

«Amigos»

 

Regina estaba aliviada al saber que su novia había resuelto la situación con Jefferson. Estaba agradecida de que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, porque gracias a eso Emma la buscó. Lo único que realmente ahora temía era a Mary Margaret, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido dejándose influenciar por ella y, dispuesta a quedarse esta vez con Emma, independientemente de lo que sucediese con Roland, Regina la enfrentaría si fuese necesario.

Con conflictos del pasado aún por resolver, las dos se encontraron al día siguiente en casa de Emma. Regina llevó consigo su caja de recuerdos donde tenía guardado todo lo relativo a la Emma del pasado. Siempre que la sacaba del armario, y no fueron pocas veces, miraba cada foto, cada poema, cada página del pequeño diario en que había encerrado muchos de los pétalos de rosas que Emma le había regalado. La rubia no se puso triste al ver que gran parte de sus regalos estaban metidos en la caja. Vio una foto suya de cuando había terminado el primer semestre de la facultad de arquitectura y conocido a Regina. Era flaca, se vestía como un chico con chaquetas del equipo de la facultad, pantalones vaqueros y tenis de  moda. Con el paso del tiempo, de novia de la joven Regina (en la época con los cabellos lisos y hasta la mitad de la espalda) fue perdiendo esa forma masculina de ser y volviéndose una chica atractiva, por lo menos un poco más atrayente para su novia. A Regina no le importaba su forma de vestir o actuar, le gustaba ella, su olor y la manera en que se miraban.

Viendo aquellas cosas, Emma se dejó arrastrar por la nostalgia, recordando cómo se habían conocido en una fiesta de un amigo cercano. Y allí, cerca de ellas, estaban las alianzas, aquellas que se pusieron en los dedos el día en que comenzaron a salir juntas. Emma se la había dado primero a Regina, y cuando se separaron se deshizo de la suya. Creía que ya no existían, sin embargo, Regina incluso había guardado aquello.

Emma las cogió y vio el desgastado metal, aun así eran bonitas con las marcas e iniciales de ambas grabadas en el interior. Regina cogió la que tenía la letra “E”, y se quedó mirándola de la misma manera.

«Tantas veces que pensé en devolvértela cuando te reencontré»

«Ya…quizás de todo lo que has guardado, estas alianzas sea lo más importante» dijo Emma alzando sus ojos hacia los de la morena

«¿Sabes por qué son lo más importante, verdad?» preguntó Regina. Emma cogió su mano con cuidado y rozó la alianza, mirando el dedo donde estaba puesta cuando eran jóvenes.

«Sí. Porque fue el comienzo de todo. Fue mi decisión y colocando ese anillo en tu dedo, decreté que te amaba» la puso en el dedo de Regina,

Mills cogió la alianza con la “R” e hizo lo mismo, la puso en el dedo de la rubia.

«Aún prefiero aquel anillo que te di en tu cumpleaños, pero pretendo quedarme con este hasta el día que nos casemos» en ese momento Swan sonrió ampliamente, se acordó de una cosa «¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Regina, disfrutando de ese momento

«He recordado cuando quería huir contigo. Pensaba en nosotras dos casándonos en una playa de California. Lejos de todo y de todos. Felices para siempre»

«No sé si no casaremos en una playa de California y si estaremos lejos de todo, pero felices para siempre tengo la certeza de que sí seremos» dijo Regina «Hoy sé que seremos felices. ¡Y pensar que hemos pasado por tanto para estar hoy donde estamos! Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, Emma, y entiendo que tuve que pasar por todo, al igual que tú, para regresar la una a la otra»

«Pasaron muchas cosas hasta que entendí que todo ha servido como lección. Y la mayor de ellas fue aceptar que tú fuiste la peor y la mejor lección de mi vida» Emma se calló. Quedaron un largo rato mirándose, entre aquella caja de recuerdos.

Regina no encontró más palabras para seguir hablando, estaba dividida entre si sonreír o llorar, así como Emma, que abría su corazón  y dejaba salir sus sentimientos. Decidió responder con un beso suave y largo, agarrándola por el cuello de la blusa y atrayéndola hacia ella. Acabaron tirando la caja con los recuerdos ante las prisas del beso, pero las miradas no eran suficiente, ni las palabras. Ahora solo los besos contarían por ellas todo el sentimiento que necesitaban expresar. No sabían describir de  mejor forma ese amor que hacía que el corazón de una palpitase por el de la otra desde aquella remota juventud.

 


	35. The Roland's wish

Al no haber visto a su mejor amiga en unos días, Belle fue a visitar a Emma con una embarazosa cuestión en la cabeza. En cuanto la rubia abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejó claro su frustración y recelo con tan solo un estrecho abrazo, sin decir palabra. Para Emma aquello era señal de que Belle necesitaba ayuda.

Semanas atrás, Belle comenzó a sentirse extrañamente mal. Tenía dolores de cabeza, náuseas y mareos. Al principio no consideró la posibilidad de estar embarazada, sobre todo porque tomaba precauciones desde que su mejor amiga la aconsejó sobre lo de quedarse embarazada tan pronto. Ahora, algunos días más tarde, estaba casi convencida de que su malestar significaba que estaba embarazada y, asustada ante la idea, necesitaba salir de dudas. Fue a ver a Emma para contarle sus sospechas, llevando con ella un test de embarazo de la farmacia que acababa de comprar. Swan era la única persona del mundo con quien podía contar para asuntos tan delicados.

Emma no dijo nada sobre la prueba y dejó que le hablara a gusto de ello, ya que notó a la amiga bastante ansiosa ante la novedad.

«¿No me vas a pelear si esto es verdad, no?» preguntó Belle

«Claro que no. ¿Por qué te pelearía? ¿Acaso porque creo que es pronto para que te quedaras embarazada? Lo sigo pensando, pero puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, yo no mando en eso, es tu matrimonio» Swan se acercó a  la amiga, se sentó a su lado en el sofá de la sala «¿Ya pensaste en cómo se sentirá Robert cuando se entere?»

Belle se quedó soñando despierta un momento. Sonrió dulcemente a la amiga.

«Él quedará encantado. Es uno de sus mayores deseos»

«Sé que le quieres dar ese regalo»

«Quiero, solo que ahora tengo un poco de miedo» suspiró Belle

«¿Qué te pasa?» preguntó Emma mirándola con comprensión

«No sé, antes me gustaba la idea, ahora no tanto. No sé si estoy preparada para ser madre, no sé absolutamente nada, Emma. Estoy perdida»

«Calma, Belle. Primero, ni siquiera sabes si realmente estás esperando un hijo. Segundo, hasta que esa criatura nazca pasarán nueve meses. Muchas cosas cambiarán durante ese tiempo. Tu cuerpo, las sensaciones de llevar un bebé dentro» Emma recordó cuando se quedó embarazada de su único hijo y, a pesar de haber sucedido cuando menos se lo esperaba, su idea cambió cuando comenzó a crecerle la barriga «Cálmate. Si piensas que no es el momento de hacerte la prueba, espera un poco. Cuando te sientas cómoda, vuelves para salir de dudas»

Belle dijo que sí, mirando la caja del test de farmacia que tenía en las manos.

«Tienes razón. Tampoco he pedido el análisis de sangre, Robert se enteraría de alguna manera y me dejaría más confusa» se levantó «Vuelvo cuando esté más tranquila»

Emma también se levantó. Quería apoyar a la amiga en lo que fuera preciso.

«Haz eso. Mi casa siempre va a estar abierta así como mi hombro disponible para que apoyes tu cabeza cuando estés confusa»

Belle sonrió sin palabras y la abrazó una vez más, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro siguiendo su consejo.

 

Solo faltaba una semana para la vista de la custodia de Roland, y Robin no ahorraba esfuerzos para conseguir que el hijo, delante la juez, se pusiera de su lado. Siempre que le sobraba tiempo, entre su trabajo y la escuela, estaba con él. Robin había vuelto a trabajar como abogado en Boston tras su regreso con la intención de estar más cerca de Roland, sin embargo su intención además de esa, era otra. La verdad era que Robin aún nutría fuertes sentimientos por Regina y la separación, que ya era de dos años, lo estaba matando, pero nada salía como lo deseaba. Resentido por la relación de Regina con Emma, Robin acabó escogiendo quitarle a Mills su bien más preciado, su hijo. Aunque ya no pudiese tener a Regina de la forma en que quería, creía que cuidando de Roland, al menos tendría un pedazo de ella cerca.

Cuando Zelena lo recibió en su consulta, no imaginaba cuántos problemas había en la cabeza de ese hombre a causa de un amor no correspondido. Zelena creía que, quizás, Robin tenía muchos complejos y que el peor era el del engreimiento, nadie podía ser mejor que él para la ingeniera.

Mientras, Roland, viviendo con el padre, parecía confuso. No había visto mucho a la madre aquel mes, por eso su vida con Robin ya no era tan interesante como le habían prometido. El pequeño pasaba la mayor parte del día en el colegio, unas pocas horas libres con una canguro y el resto del tiempo con el padre, que, a pesar de transformar la casa en un parque de diversiones para el pequeño, nada sustituía la presencia de la madre. Roland escondía su tristeza ante el padre leyendo tebeos que Henry, secretamente, le había regalado, un día en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de los Swan, y que se había traído a su nueva casa. Todas las noches, cuando el padre le daba el beso de buenas noches en la cabeza y lo arropaba, Roland lloraba bajito hasta dormirse recordando a la madre. Echaba de menos a su abuela, a la tía Emma y también a Henry, muchas veces soñaba con ellos, pero nunca le contaba sus sueños a su padre, ya que algo le decía que al hombre no le gustaría saberlo. A veces, Robin no ponía muy buena cara cuando el hijo hablaba, alguna que otra vez, de los Swan, y eso lo asustaba un poco, así que era mejor quedarse callado.

Llegó un momento en que Roland se despreocupó de sus juguetes, o de si su cuarto estaba decorado con cosas de Batman, y ni siquiera le interesaba ir los domingos con Robin a los partidos de béisbol, quería ver a su madre a cambio de todo eso. Nada que Robin hacía parecía funcionar. Él no entendía bien por qué aquello estaba pasando, quería regresar pronto a casa de su madre. Y pensando en ello, una noche en vez de llorar cuando el padre cerró la puerta del cuarto, decidido a ver a Regina, Roland recordó algo que su amigo Henry le había contado sobre ser positivo. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, pensando en la madre. Deseó con sus esperanzas de niño verla y si aquello pasaba, le diría que quería vivir con ella para siempre.

 

El día de la vista, Regina estaba que se subía por las paredes. Estaba de pie desde las cinco, tras despertarse varias veces durante la noche de puro nervio. Daba vueltas por el salón con un vaso de agua y su móvil en las manos, hablando con Emma sobre sus expectativas, pero también llamaba a la novia para pedirle que estuviese a su lado una vez más.

«¿Te molesta venir conmigo de nuevo?»

«No tienes ni que pedirlo. Voy contigo» dijo Swan dulcemente al otro lado de la línea

«Te juro, Emma, que si mi hijo vuelve a casa hoy le daré una fiesta»

«Estoy segura de que vuelve. No te preocupes, tengo un buen presentimiento»

«Mi madre me dijo lo mismo ayer. Ojalá, mi amor. Ojalá las dos tengan razón» completó Regina, bebiéndose el último sorbo de agua

Regina intentaba por todos los medios no tensarse, pero fue difícil cuando vio a Robin tan pronto como entro en la sala de espera del juzgado. Estaba acompañado de Whale que la esperaba para entrar juntos en la audiencia. Ya era casi la hora. Llegó con Emma, bien vestida con sus habituales trajes y su novia no iba muy diferente. Y tampoco fueron muy diferentes las miradas intercambiadas entre Hood y Swan cuando ella pasó por delante de él, escudriñándose de arriba abajo cada vez que se veían.

«Buenos días, Regina. Buenos días, Emma» saludó Whale acercándose a ellas. Las dos respondieron juntas «¿Estás lista, Regina? ¿Te sientes bien?»

Mills asintió, apretando el brazo de Emma entrelazado al suyo.

«Sí. Estoy bien, podemos entrar en cuanto nos llamen. ¿Mi hijo ya llegó?»

Whale asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

«Ya está dentro, en la sala recreativa. Será allí donde la psicóloga le preguntará si quiere vivir contigo o con Robin»

Regina miró de reojo a Emma, y suspiró profundamente.

«Ahora solo dependo de la suerte» dijo, buscando tímidamente a Robin con la mirada. Él estaba apartado, observando de soslayo y con los brazos cruzados lo que ellos hablaban.

 

En la sala recreativa, Roland estaba sentado, quieto, desde que el padre lo había dejado allí, en una silla, delante de una mesa de su altura. La sala estaba pintada de colores, llena de juguetes y dibujos por las paredes, pero el pequeño no estaba de humor para jugar con todas aquellas cosas. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la juez Audreen Maleficient dejara entrar a una mujer delgada y delicada, con los cabellos recogidos y cara de hada. Entró y se sentó frente a él. Roland se dio cuenta de que la mujer era  algo mayor que la silla, y por eso tenía que sentarse de lado para no hacerse daño en las rodillas.

Maleficient cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó al pequeño para presentarle a tan curiosa mujer.

«Roland, esta es la señorita Blue. Está aquí para hablar un rato contigo, ¿te importa responderle a algunas preguntas?» le dijo la juez con voz serena

«No» respondió el chico, mirando a la mujer que tenía cara de hada. Ella le sonrió, y él se avergonzó, pero también tenía ganas de sonreírle.

«Está bien. Yo estaré allí» la juez señaló una mesa, apartada, tras ellos «Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que llamarme» y se irguió apartándose de ellos, haciendo una clara señal con la cabeza para que Blue comenzara su conversación

La señorita Blue esperó a que la juez se sentara en su sitio para hablar con Roland.

«Hola, Roland. Me llamo Blue, ya los sabes» ella vio que el chico asentía un poco avergonzado «Soy psicóloga. ¿Sabes lo que hace una psicóloga?» le preguntó de forma dulce

«Un poco» dijo él «La prima Zelena también es psicóloga, ella habla con las personas» recordó

«Hum, exactamente, conversamos con las personas para ayudarlas» Blue abrió la carpeta que había traído con ella y echó un breve vistazo para poder preguntarles las cosas correctas al chico. Lo miró con franqueza en su mirada y comenzó «Me he enterado de que has cumplido seis años recientemente, felicidades. Y que estás viviendo con tu padre, ¿es verdad?»

Él asintió

«Sí»

«¿Y cómo te sientes viviendo con tu padre? ¿Es bueno?»

«Sí, es bueno» dijo él. Pero se calló y pensó si realmente era bueno vivir con el padre «Es bueno, pero…» continuó

«¿Pero?» Blue lo miró con cautela

«Pero es diferente»

«¿Diferente cómo?»

«No es como vivir en casa de mamá» Roland dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía.

«¿Y cómo era vivir en casa de tu mamá?»

«Guay. En casa de mamá tengo mi colección de dinosaurios, y está la abuela que ve los dibujos conmigo y a veces veo a la tía Emma y a Henry»

Blue anotó lo que el pequeño dijo, mientras la juez, al otro lado de la sala, escuchaba atenta la conversación.

«¿Y con tu padre no puedes hacer esas cosas?»

«Creo que puedo, pero echó de menos a mi madre»

Maleficient parecía sorprendida desde donde estaba.

«¿Te gusta mucho  tu madre, Roland?» preguntó Blue, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño movía sus manecitas sobre la mesa, quizás nervioso.

«Mucho» Roland estaba siendo firme. No quería llorar, aunque tuviese muchas ganas.

«¿Y tu padre? ¿También te gusta mucho?»

«Me gusta mucho mi padre, pero amo a mi madre. Quiero vivir para siempre con mi madre»

La juez escuchó aquello y no tuvo dudas.

Tras algunas otras preguntas hechas por la psicóloga, Maleficient y ella intercambiaron miradas. Ella ya tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

 

Regina estaba sentada frente a Robin en la mesa, batiendo los pies de forma inquieta en el suelo, intentando no mirar directamente al ex marido, pues se sentía muy mal teniendo que encarar los morros de aquel hombre. El clima no era nada agradable allí dentro y la juez percibía cuán constrictiva era la situación, especialmente para Regina.

Antes de entrar, Audreen tuvo una conversación con la psicóloga sobre las afirmaciones de Roland. Realmente no había dudas con respecto a la custodia del chico, y quizás por ser también madre, la decisión podría decantarse hacia el lado de la Mills. De cualquier forma, estaba obligada a escuchar de nuevo a los dos lados, y ver quién tenía las mejores condiciones para quedarse definitivamente con el pequeño. La juez ya los había llamado para dar comienzo a la audiencia y parecía que no quería perder el tiempo.

«Sabiendo que ninguna de las partes está de acuerdo con la custodia compartida del menor debido a sus ya vistos desacuerdos personales, es preferible que la custodia sea unilateral como propuso el señor Robin James «dijo la juez desde la mesa frente a ellos «Señor Robin James, ¿podría relatar brevemente los argumentos de su petición?»

«Sí, señoría. He llevado a cabo esta acción debido a que Regina, mi ex mujer, tiene una serie de problemas familiares y personales que perjudican la salud y el bienestar de mi hijo» respondió Robin, muy seguro

«Tiene la custodia provisional del menor tras la denuncia que le puso a la compañera de la señora Mills por agresión. Señora  Mills, ¿niega lo ocurrido entre su compañera y su ex marido?»

«No, señoría» respondió Regina «Solo me gustaría añadir que mi compañera se sintió provocada ante determinadas palabras que mi ex marido me dirigió, y por esa razón ella tomó tal actitud»

«Hay que señalar, señoría, que el señor Robin James está absolutamente en contra de la relación que existe entre mi cliente y esa mujer. Lo ocurrido en el restaurante fue un infortunio, algo que se salió de control. Las palabras usadas por el demandante eran peyorativas» completó Whale

«¿El demandante confirma que provocó a su ex esposa y a su compañera?»

Robin tragó en seco. Intentó continuar firme.

«No, señoría, no lo confirmo. La actitud de la compañera de la señora Mills fue agresiva y mis palabras jamás fueron dichas con la intención de provocar a ninguna de las dos»

Maleficient miró a ambos nada satisfecha, pero continuó

«Señora Mills, cuando estaban casados, ¿quién tomaba las decisiones en relación al menor?»

«Yo» Regina dijo enseguida «Nunca he estado ausente de las obligaciones referentes a mi hijo. Al contrario que Robin que, tras la separación, prefirió establecer su residencia en otra ciudad, dificultando mucho la custodia compartida»

«Señoría, he regresado a Boston con la intención de estar más cerca de mi hijo, para poder convivir más tiempo con él al contrario de lo que Regina quería, que siempre se interponía cuando quería ver a mi hijo. Era agradable para ella mantenerme lejos del niño» miró a Regina

«Eso no es verdad. Siempre entraste en mi casa, jamás te prohibí que vieras a Roland. No malmetas» reclamó Mills.

«Contenga a su cliente, señor Whale» alertó Maleficient. Regina quedó enfadada, pero intentó calmarse cuando el abogado se lo pidió. La mujer dijo algunas palabras al taquígrafo y tomó aire antes de recorrer las páginas del caso. «Ambos deben considerar que las acusaciones del demandante, incluso las circunstancias, no tiene peso para definir la custodia del niño. Pero, lo más importante y lo que está en cuestión es si el niño quiere quedarse con la madre o con el padre. Basándome en el informe hecho por al asistente social y la declaración del propio mejor a la psicóloga de este tribunal, queda comprobado que la señora Regina Mills tiene las mejores condiciones para mantener la custodia definitiva» dijo, y después se dirigió de nuevo al taquígrafo. Regina se despertó de repente, si había escuchado bien, Roland había dicho que quería quedarse con ella «Señor James, usted tiene excelentes condiciones para cuidar de su hijo, sin embargo, el deseo del pequeño, por mucho que le agrade vivir con usted, es regresar con su madre. La custodia definitiva pasa a ser de la madre, Regina Mills, y usted tendrá derecho a visitas de acuerdo con lo que su ex esposa decida en este tribunal»

«Pero…¿Señoría? Mi hijo no puede querer quedarse con ella. Yo sufrí una agresión. ¿Nada de eso va a ser tenido en cuenta?» cuestionó Robin, sorprendido, boquiabierto, sin entender.

«Ese es el deseo de su hijo. Sobre lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas, hubo una equivocación al concedérsele la guarda provisional al padre, ya que únicamente me basé en una noticia de un periódico en el que las informaciones pueden ser tendenciosas. No se sabe ciertamente si usted, de hecho, profirió palabras peyorativas a su ex mujer y a su compañera, así que, ese episodio no puede ser incluido como prueba» dijo ella directamente a Robin, se giró hacia el taquígrafo y comenzó a dictarle lo que debía escribir.

El tormento de Regina había acabado, no se lo podía creer. No se contuvo y sonrió, casi lloró, suspirando aliviada. Incluso tuvieron que traerle agua para que no se desmayase de la emoción.

Emma la esperaba afuera cuando la vio salir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, lo había conseguido. Vio salir a Wahle, él asintió confirmándolo.

«¡Vuelve! ¡Roland vuelve!» decía Regina, riendo junto con Emma

«¿No te lo dije? ¡Lo sabía!» Swan dijo soltándola para mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento salió Robin de la sala, derrotado. Pero no hubo tiempo para sentir pena por él.

«¡Mamá!» gritó la voz del pequeño Roland que salió como un huracán por la otra puerta, junto con la psicóloga.

«¡Mi amor!» Regina abrió los brazos y se agachó para cogerlo y llenarlo de besos. Lo apretó tanto que él apenas podía hablar mientras lo agarraba. ¡Qué falta se hacían el uno al otro! «¡Volviste! Volviste a mí…» Regina decía aquello mientras besaba sus cabellos ondulados, algo más cortos de lo normal.

Robin asistía la escena desolado

Cuando Roland se soltó de la madre, se quedó mirándola un tiempo, muy contento porque su deseo se había cumplido, él estaba seguro de ello.

Emma pasó su mano por sus cabellos y él se sorprendió al verla.

«¡Emma!» dijo girándose hacia ella, saltando a sus brazos al igual que lo hizo en los brazos de su madre.

«Te he echado de menos, cariño» la rubia sonreía agarrándolo

«Yo también» cuando dijo eso, Robin quiso salir de ahí

El hombre se despidió del abogado de Regina una última vez, y pasó por el lado de todos con prisa. Ya estaba harto. No se esperaba la derrota, pero todo había salido mal.

«Robin» dijo ella

«¿Qué quieres?» él se paró, viendo por encima del hombro cómo se acercaba. Él estaba rojo y visiblemente irritado.

«Mira, no quería que te sintieras mal, verdaderamente hubiera preferido que nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Siento mucho que haya acabado de la forma en que tú no querías. Lo que he establecido no tiene por qué llevarse en serio si quieres ver a Roland más veces durante la semana. Mi casa siempre estará abierta para recibirte. Eres su padre, y sé que has cuidado muy bien de él este tiempo, te va echar de menos» intentó ser educada

Robin echó una mirada a su hijo que jugaba en los brazos de Emma. No lo consideraba justo, no  tenía sentido haber perdido de nuevo la batalla. Ahora, ni ese pedazo de Regina, que tanto quería, tenía ya.

Se giró hacia ella y lentamente asintió

«Ha sido lo que él ha querido, ¿no? Mañana lo llamo»

Y salió, sin despedirse del hijo.

 

Regina le pidió a la cocinera que preparara una cena especial para el hijo y las personas que había invitado a celebrar la vuelta de Roland. Llamó a Emma con Henry, a Sidney Glass, el novio de su madre, a Robert, a Belle, a Archie y a su prima Zelena. Todos lo que rezaban ardientemente por el regreso a casa de Roland.

Fue una cena muy divertida, con el plato preferido del pequeño en la mesa y el buen ambiente de tranquilidad y alivio ahora que todo estaba solucionado.

Robert Gold estaba contento en visitar la casa de su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo. Aunque Henry Mills ya no estaba vivo, la ocasión era muy buena.

«Te agradezco mucho la invitación, Regina. Recuerdo los tiempos que tu padre y yo jugábamos al Póker en esta mesa» comentó él

«Vosotros y los accionistas» dijo Cora entrometiéndose en la conversación «Creo que durante esas partidas firmaron buenos acuerdos con aquellos hombres, ¿o me equivoco?»

«No te equivocas, sabes como nadie que Henry era un gran jugador» dijo Gold mientras llevaba una cucharada de pudin a la boca de Belle que hizo una mueca al sentir náuseas.

«Creo recordar que participé en alguna de esas partidas» dijo Archie «No había quien ganase al señor Mills»

«Papá no solo era bueno en el Póker, fue él quien me enseñó a jugar al ajedrez» dijo Regina, sentándose junto a Emma y su hijo en la mesa

«Ah, entonces tenía que ser muy bueno, todos los Henry que conozco juegan muy bien al ajedrez» Henry Swan se manifestó haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

Tras eso, la cocinera trajo un gran pastel que le debía a Roland por su cumpleaños. Y a pesar de haber ya pasado casi un mes, el  pequeño sopló una vela que habían puesto encima. El primer pedazo fue para Regina, obviamente. Emma se llevó el segundo, y se enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de que era para ella. Y Belle no pudo acabarse su pedazo porque las náuseas que sentía hacían insoportable cualquier comida, y resultaba difícil fingir delante de la gente.

Sidney le regaló a Roland un Monopoly, y todos jugaron, incluso los adultos. Regina y el hijo jugarían en pareja así como Emma y Henry, pero antes de empezar, el móvil de la rubia sonó y pidió que Zelena la sustituyese.

Emma miró la pantalla del teléfono y vio el nombre del padre. Se apartó pidiendo excusas para atender en la sala del apartamento.

«Hola, papá»

«Emma…¿Dónde estás? Llevo llamando a tu casa una hora»

«Perdona, papá, estoy en casa de Regina. ¿Qué ocurre?»

David, al otro lado de la línea, parecía inquieto, hablaba deprisa

«Tu madre…No está bien. Creo que es mejor que vengas al hospital»

«¿Qué?» Emma no entendía

«Ven para acá, y te explico» dijo él

«Está bien, ya salgo» colgó

Regina apareció por detrás, y le tocó el hombro

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algún problema?»

Emma se giró, aún mirando el móvil, de repente se sintió extraña

«Mi madre. No se encuentra bien, tengo que ir al hospital» contó respirando hondo, temerosa

«Calma, no debe haber sido nada» Regina acarició su rostro con las dos manos «¿Quieres que vaya contigo?»

«No, no estropees la fiesta de Roland. Deja, voy sola. Quédate con Henry, voy a ver lo que está pasando y vuelvo»

«Está bien. Llámame con cualquier cosa» dijo Regina, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y abriéndole la puerta.

Emma asintió y salió con el corazón encogido, confusa, del apartamento de Regina. No tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando con Mary Margaret.

 


	36. Revelations

Emma corrió hasta el hospital central de la ciudad, que quedaba a algunos kilómetros del apartamento de Regina. La llamada de su padre la tomó por sorpresa en medio de la celebración por el regreso de Roland y, ahora, su cabeza estaba confundida con lo que podría estarle pasando a Mary Margaret.

Cuando Emma llegó al hospital, encontró a su padre sentado en la recepción, con expresión preocupado en el rostro.

«Papá» dijo al verlo. De pie, lo tocó en el hombro «¿Qué pasó?»

«Qué bien que llegaste, hija. He traído a tu madre hace un rato después de que se desmayara en el baño» explicó él

Emma frunció el ceño al momento

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo?»

David se levantó del sitio y se cruzó de brazos frente a Emma.

«Yo estaba colocando la compra cuando oí el ruido, cuando llegué al baño la encontré caída en el suelo»

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

«¿Y cuándo fue?»

«Por la tarde. Mientras te esperaba he ido a verla a la habitación donde la tienen en observación. Aún no ha despertado, le han hecho una tomografía» David hablaba, tenso

«¿Y al final qué tiene?» preguntó Emma

«El médico me dijo que puede haber sufrido una isquemia» David aún dudaba de lo que había escuchado. Miraba a Emma inseguro de lo que decía.

«¿Estás seguro de que dijo eso, papá?» Emma, de repente, pareció turbada

«No estoy seguro de la importancia que le dio, pero parece que cuando despierten lo sabremos»

Emma se quedó callada, pensando. Recordaba haber leído algo sobre isquemias repentinas en una revista que encontró en la consulta del dentista de Henry. No era fácil estar calmada sabiendo que su madre aún estaba inconsciente, pero a pesar de todo, quería creer que su caso sería menos grave que los que estuvo leyendo.

David estaba muy preocupado, ella se dio cuenta. Trató de tranquilizar al padre, ya que no podían hacer mucho más sino esperar.

«Hiciste bien al traerla rápidamente, papá. Cálmate. Se va a despertar y vamos a saber qué ha pasado»

Él dijo que sí, y se sintió algo mejor con lo que la hija le había dicho.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que fueron llamados por el médico para que se acercaran a la habitación de Mary que ya estaba despierta. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando los vio entrar. El médico comprobaba su tomografía y anotaba en una tablilla otro centenar de pruebas que tenían que hacerle para confirmar lo que Mary tenía, pero la sospecha era exactamente lo que le había dicho a David cuando llegaron al hospital.

Le habían explicado a Mary que, con el paso de los años, algunas personas sufrían problemas neurológicos, y eso es lo que le pasaba a ella. Había sido una gran suerte que el marido la hubiera trasladado deprisa al hospital, porque podrían empezar el tratamiento de inmediato. Y, a pesar del susto, se pondría bien.

Ella les dio las gracias al médico y a la enfermera cuando estos salían de la habitación dejándola a solas con Emma y David. Mary extendió su mano hacia su marido y recibió un beso de él. Miraba a Emma que no se acercó mucho a la cama.

«No te asuste, cariño. ¿Viste? Estaré bien» dijo Mary, aún algo pálida y con los labios rojos

Emma se apartó el cabello tras la oreja, se cruzó de brazos.

«Nos has dado un buen susto»

«Fue muy rápido. Estaba buscando algo en el baño cuando me sentí mal y me caí» Mary miró a David, a su lado en ese  momento, apretando firmemente su mano

«Me preocupaste mucho, Mary. No hagas eso más» dijo él en tono de broma

«Ya, papá, pero si ha pasado una vez, puede pasar de nuevo si no se cuida» dijo Emma «¿Escuchaste lo que dijo el médico, mamá? Tienes que tomarte las pastillas cada vez que te encuentres mal»

«Creo que ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso en el colegio, ¿eh? ¿Has pensando en retirarte?» le preguntó David

Mary sacudió la cabeza mirando a los dos con desconfianza.

«Ustedes dos…Cálmense, ya pasó. Estoy bien» protestó

«Mamá, has tenido una isquemia repentina, algo parecido a un derrame, ¿cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos?» Emma arqueó una ceja «Estaba pensando, si me necesitas durante la semana, puedo ir algunos días hasta tu casa después del trabajo»

«Hija, ¿qué es eso? Es algo que ha pasado, ya no soy una mujer tan joven. Como ha dicho el médico, es algo común a mi edad»

«Emma tiene razón, Mary. ¿Si hubiese sido algo más grave? Quizás ahora ni estarías hablando» comentó David, sentándose a su lado en el borde de la cama del hospital.

Mary resopló impaciente

«Venga, ustedes dos. Ya entendí, tienen miedo de que muera, ¿es eso? Pues quédense tranquilos, ¿nunca oyeron eso de mala hierba nunca muerte?»

David y Emma intercambiaron miradas

«Ok, mamá, no queremos que esto vuelva a pasar. Me preocupé cuando papá me llamó. Tuve que salir corriendo de casa de Regina» dijo Emma, descruzando los brazos.

Mary levantó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Tú qué, Emma?»

«Me quedé preocupada…»

«No, ¿dónde estabas cuando tu padre te llamó?»

«En el apartamento de Regina»

«Ah, sí» la madre miró bien a la hija, el modo en que había dicho aquello con naturalidad. Indicios de que había vuelto a relacionarse con la ingeniera. La última vez que había visto a Emma supo que habían tenido una pelea y que habían roto el noviazgo. Su plan había salido bien. Regina había hecho exactamente lo que le había sugerido. Pero ahora parecía que todo había vuelto a lo de antes, estaban juntas de nuevo «¿Así que lo han arreglado? La última que vez que hablamos estaban separadas»

«Lo estábamos. Hablamos y ahora estamos juntas de nuevo» respondió Emma tras tomar aire. Hablaba con cierto orgullo.

«¿Regina y tú se separaron?» preguntó David que no sabía nada de aquello

«Por pocos días, papá. Ahora está todo arreglado»

«¿Y su hijo?» preguntó Mary recordando la conversación que había tenido con Regina «Estaba viviendo con su padre después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en el restaurante, me lo habías dicho»

«Precisamente estaba con ellos celebrando el regreso de Roland. La audiencia fue hoy y él pidió quedarse con la madre»

David no entendía nada. Miraba a Emma, después a la esposa, con cara fea, nadie le había contado nada.

«¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué no me han contado nada?»

«Después te explicó, David. Emma, entonces, ¿quieres decir que ella no desistió de la idea?» dijo Mary algo decepcionada

«¿Desistir de mí? Regina solo hizo lo que hizo porque Roland estaba en aquella situación, yo acabé perjudicándola. Por si quieres saberlo, las dos hablamos, y la convencí de que estaba equivocada» Emma finalmente se acercó a la madre

Mary se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cerró los ojos, incrédula

«Ah, ¿por qué no me sorprendo? Tú yendo a hablar con ella…¿Por qué me tomé la molestia de ir a hablar con ella?» la madre de Emma se hacía las preguntas a sí misma. No había manera, nada de lo que hiciera serviría de nada. Era una idea estúpida intentar evitar que Emma y Regina tuvieran una vida juntas de nuevo.

«¿Qué dijiste?» Emma no entendió lo que madre había murmurado por último

«Nada, Emma. Nada» Mary suspiró profundamente. Siempre que hablaban de Regina notaba aquel brillo extraño en la mirada de la hija. Era difícil convencerse de que eran otros tiempos y que Regina sí podría haber cambiado con respecto al pasado. Mary colocó una mano sobre sus labios. Pasó algunos segundos en silencio mientras la hija y el marido la miraban igualmente en silencio. Antes de que fuese tarde, decidió contarle a la hija lo que había hecho para destruir la relación de las dos. Por lo menos, si se lo contaba, su conciencia estaría más tranquila, y aunque Emma la odiara de ahí en adelante no moriría sin haber intentado arreglar lo que había hecho «David, ¿puedes dejarnos solas unos minutos?» pidió, sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

Él se dio cuenta de que ambas tenían algo que esclarecer. Viendo que Mary ya estaba mejor y muy dispuesta a hablar con Emma, no tuvo elección.

«Creo que voy a la cafetería» se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Mary esperó a que David saliese completamente del cuarto. Respiró hondo, pensando cautelosamente en qué decirle a la hija, y comenzó

«Para ser sincera, Emma, no sabes lo que pasó para que Regina te dejara de nuevo» dijo con un tono directo «Ha durado poco la separación, ¿qué han sido? ¿Días? ¿Una semana? Pensé que había conseguido quitarte de la cabeza la idea de seguir viendo a esa mujer»

«¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir?» Emma la miraba seria, se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y se acercaba lentamente.

«Regina no te ha contado, por lo que parece, que estuve hablando con ella. Fue una conversación bastante esclarecedora, yo quería ayudarte y ayudarla también a ella, al final, como pensaba, ella te pondría ante un nuevo problema y fue lo que pasó. Perdiste los  papeles y discutiste con su ex marido, como siempre haces, haces tuyos los dolores de los demás. Pero cuando estuve en tu casa y me contaste lo que había pasado, yo ya lo sabía todo, Emma» Mary miraba a la hija, viendo cómo su ceño se endurecía mientras ella hablaba «Tras ver el periódico con la noticia, fue a ver a Regina, y le dejé bien claro lo que pensaba de ustedes dos»

Por un momento, Emma sintió su estómago encogerse y la bilis subírsele a la boca. Era un mal presagio de lo que vendría a continuación.

«¿Fuiste a ver a Regina? No me lo contaste»

«Claro que no te lo iba a decir, Emma. Quería protegerte de cometer otro error»

«¿De que hablaron Regina y tú?»

«Le sugería a Regina que te dejase. Le sugerí que terminase esa relación que no te llevaría a ningún sitio» Mary respondió de un tirón «Eso es lo que hice, hija mía. Esa fue exactamente mi sugerencia, que Regina reflexionase sobre el asunto, que no era bueno estar contigo, además tenía el problema del hijo. Sería mucho más fácil si no estaban juntas, ella tendría al niño de vuelta»

«¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!» dijo Emma

«Lo hice, lo hice y ahora comienzo a arrepentirme»

Emma se llevó las manos a los cabellos, apartándolos hacia atrás, caminando de aquí para allá por la habitación del hospital, indignada con lo que le contaba su madre.

«Sabía que algo no iba bien, algo fallaba en aquella  palabras de ella, sus razones para no poder estar conmigo. Fuiste tú…Fuiste tú todo el tiempo» la rubia se detuvo cerca de la puerta, girando la mirada hacia la madre «Le comiste la cabeza»

«Entiendo que estés enfadada, Emma. Ya he entendido que no puedo separarlas o evitar que estén juntas. Me arrepiento de haberte herido a ti también»

«¿Y solo ahora te has dado cuento de eso, Mary Margaret?» Emma no solía llamar a su madre por su nombre, pero cuando lo hacía, era porque no estaba contenta «Después de aquello,  me culpaba todo el tiempo por lo que había pasado con Roland, pero creía que él iba a volver»

«Perdóname por haber hecho que te decepciones de nuevo, hija mía»

Emma sonrió irónica

«Debería estarte agradecida, porque gracias a la separación, tuve el valor de decirle todo a Regina cuando la fui a buscar. No pareces arrepentida de haberme hecho mal, mamá. Solo estás frustrada porque tu plan no funcionó. ¿Y quieres saber?» Emma volvió a acercarse a la cama donde reposaba su madre «No voy a dejar a Regina ni ella a mí. El pasado nos sirvió a las dos, me sirvió a mí, pero ahora es como su nombre indica, pasado. Creo que eso no lo has entendido. Sigo amándola y no voy a dejar de hacerlo, y no será tu antipatía hacia ella lo que va a acabar con eso»

Mary bajó la mirada, de cierta forma avergonzada.

«Tontería mía pensar que serías complaciente cuando te lo contase»

«¿Querías que te aplaudiese? Mira, si no hubiese tenido el valor de ir tras ella, no estaríamos de nuevo juntas, quizás esa sea la única ventaja de esta situación. Habernos dejado más unidas y fuertes en lo que tenemos la una con la otra. Pero aún estoy sorprendida, bastante» Emma negaba con la cabeza «No te digo lo que me viene a la cabeza porque estás enferma, te estás recuperando y no quiero perder a otra persona de la familia por culpa de mi comportamiento. Con Neal fue como contigo, de repente, y si murieses aquí, ahora, tras decirte todo, no me sentiría bien»

«Tal vez una día perdones a tu madre, Emma» Mary habló mirando cómo su hija la observaba seriamente

«¿Quién sabe?» la rubia se dio la vuelta, se separó sin mirar atrás «Cuando mejores, dile a papá que me avise. Henry irá a visitaros cuando regreses a casa» Emma no esperó a que la madre hablara o asintiera, ni se despidió. Se marchó enfadada, y con razón.

Cuando Emma regresó al apartamento de Regina para recoger a Henry, los amigos ya se habían marchado, Regina había dispuesto una cama para Henry en el cuarto de Roland y Cora ya estaba descansando en su habitación.

Emma pasó algún tiempo llorando en los brazos de la amada, en el sofá de la sala. Gina le aseguraba que ya todo había pasado y que Mary era el menor de los problemas.

La morena acariciaba la espalda de Emma con cariño, reposando su cabeza en su cuello. Entendía cómo se sentía o por lo menos lo intentaba. Después de contarle con exactitud lo que la señora Swan y ella habían hablado, Regina esperó a que la rubia se sintiera cómoda para conversar.

«Pensé que podía confiar en mi madre» susurró Emma

«Puedes confiar en ella. Sin embargo, siempre existirá la desconfianza por lo que te hice en el pasado» explicó Gina con Emma en los brazos «Acabé dejándome llevar por las cosas que tu madre me dijo, creí que era una carga para ti y eso era lo único que yo no quería»

«Podías habérmelo contado, Regina. Hubiera sido más fácil entender, aunque mi desconfianza me trajo hasta aquí y fortaleció lo que tenemos»

«Hay momentos en que no comprendemos por qué los otros toman ciertas actitudes, de todas formas, mira lo que nos ha traído. Tu madre quería tu bien, ¿o no? Y acabó dándotelo, no de la forma en que ella deseaba, pero te lo ha dado»

«Le dije que le daba las gracias por lo que hizo. Solo que es extraño saber que ella intentó arrancarme algo importante. Estoy intentando no juzgarla, Regina. Está enferma, en cualquier momento puede darle otro ataque»

«Por lo que me contaste no parece estar tan mal. Claro que no debes juzgarla. ¿Qué madre no piensa en lo mejor para su hijo? Y es como aquella vez que vino hasta aquí y me soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Yo le había hecho daño a su hija, en el fondo, lo merecía»

«¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?» Emma alzó el rostro y miró a su novia

«Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tú estabas por marcharte a Michigan» Entonces, Regina le contó a Emma la visita que Mary Margaret le había hecho en el pasado y todas las palabras que la persiguieron por muchos años como si fuese una maldición. Gina creía que Emma conocía ese episodio, sin embargo, la rubia nunca supo esa historia y lo que la madre fue capaz de hacer y decir. De nuevo una gran sorpresa saber que Mary Margaret intentó resolver un problema suyo como si fuese de ella. Ahora estaba más confundida sobre qué pensar de la madre. Lo reflexionaría por un tiempo.

Al final, Regina le pidió a Emma que se quedase esa noche a dormir, ya era tarde y Henry dormía profundamente en el cuarto de Roland. Tras mucho cariño y besos, Swan aceptó pidiendo que se olvidaran de Mary. Se sentía mejor así.

 

Robin llevaba un mes de tratamiento con Zelena y los resultados parecían satisfactorios. Era verdad que Robin estaba cambiado, conforme con la decisión del hijo de vivir con su madre, así que su vida se volcó nada más que en el trabajo desde que Roland regresó al apartamento de los Mills. Se quejaba con Zelena de que veía poco al hijo, y de que tenía recelos de ir a visitarlo más a menudo durante la semana a casa de su ex mujer. Quería evitar ver a Regina, estaba cansado de mirarla y pensar que aún la amaba, sabiendo que nunca más la tendría de vuelta. De todas formas, estaba satisfecho con el progreso en su trabajo y sus clientes lo solicitaban con frecuencia. Zelena notaba en el hombre un semblante más tranquilo, sin embargo, vacío. Ella sabía que algo le faltaba para que su vida y su ánimo se vinieran arriba de nuevo.

«¿No piensas en casarte de nuevo, Robin? ¿Una nueva relación? ¿Otra persona con quien poder compartir el tiempo libre? Te gusta Regina, pero has comprendido que lo que hubo entre los dos ya llegó a su fin, ¿no crees que ya es hora de darle espacio a otra persona en tu corazón?» decía Zelena, con un bloc de notas en sus manos, sentada frente a él.

«Es algo complicado. Te juro que estoy intentando olvidar a Regina, sacarla de mi cabeza. Todo lo que hice para tener a Roland fue pensando en ella. Parecía fácil, incluso me fui de la cuidad cuando ella pidió la separación, pero no lo fue. Me dolía verla diciendo que ya no éramos una pareja. No sé si conseguiré darle a otra persona la misma atención» dijo rascándose la rala barba.

«Te sientes preso en el sentimiento que Regina te proporcionó, es natural que eso te perturbe. Lo que no deberías hacer es encerrarte creyendo que ella va a ser la única mujer de tu vida. El mundo está lleno de personas que desean sentir lo que tú quieres darle a Regina. Tienes que recordar que eres una persona libre, que no hay otra Regina igual a la que amaste, pero que hay otras personas a las que tú les vas a gustar, que te mirarán de la forma que tú tanto esperaste de ella» Zelena le dedicó una atenta mirada «Vamos, Robin, has avanzado mucho. Piensa en ello y date una oportunidad a ti mismo»

Él miraba hacia el suelo, reflexionando, estando de acuerdo con algunas cosas de las palabras de Zelena. La sesión había acabado, llevaban conversando desde hacía una hora, era momento de que se marchara y de que Zelena atendiera a otra persona.

«Voy a pensar en ello» sonrió, alzando la cabeza y tomando aire «Ah, Zel…» él dijo acordándose de algo «¿Me podrías hacer un favor? Roland se dejó este libro en casa, lo va a necesitar en el colegio. Hoy no puedo llevárselo, tengo audiencia hasta tarde en el tribunal, pensé que se lo podrías llevar a Regina ya que la constructora no queda lejos de aquí» le pidió sacando el libro del hijo de su maletín de trabajo

Zelena cogió, gentilmente, el libro de sus manos.

«Muy bien, yo se lo llevo. Hoy salgo antes, me pasó por allí para dejárselo»

«Oh, muchas gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco» dijo él más tranquilo

Zel lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él, solo se volverían a ver a la semana siguiente en una nueva sesión. En la sala de espera alguien aguardaba su turno. Robin salía cuando la vio bajando lentamente la revista que tenía en las manos, mirando de forma tímida.

«Hola, Marian» la psicóloga dijo tras él «¿Cómo estás? ¿Entramos?»

Robin se detuvo para mirarla, ella aún lo miraba sentada con la revista en las manos. Era una mujer diferente; cabellos ensortijados y oscuros, los ojos del mismo color y la piel morena. Era bella.

Él se quedó parado, agarrando su maletín y ella se levantó sin desviar los ojos de él. Robin sintió cómo su rostro se ponía rojo, pero no sabía por qué.

«Hola» dijo Robin, sonriendo inmediatamente

Fue lo mejor que hizo porque ella también sonrió, bajando la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzada.

«Hola» dijo

«Ah, deje que los presente» Zelena interrumpió «Robin, esta es Marian, mi paciente más reciente»

Robin la vio pasar por su lado. Fue todo tan rápido

«Un placer, Marian» él extendió la mano hacia la mujer, educadamente

«El placer es mío» ella aceptó la mano. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, lo hacía intensamente. Parecía que ya lo conocía de algún sitio.

«Creo que nos veremos mucho» Robin sonrió de nuevo

«Creo que sí» completó Marian, soltando su mano despacio para entrar en la consulta de Zelena.

Robin se marchó pensando en lo suave que era su mano. Llevó los dedos que ella había apretado a la nariz y notó un agradable perfume. No quiso admitirlo tan pronto, pero le gustó. Él no se vio, pero entró en el ascensor con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

 

Algo más tarde, como Robin le había pedido, Zelena fue a la constructora a entregarle a Regina el libro de Roland. No le costaba nada hacerle esa visita a la prima que no trabajaba muy lejos de su consulta, así que se dispuso a hacer ese favor.

Regina le agradeció mucho cuando apareció con el libro. Había echado en falta ese libro de entre las cosas que Roland tenía que llevar al colegio e iba a llamar a Robin para ir a buscarlo, pero ahora ya no sería necesario.

«Gracias por traerlo, Zel. Menos mal que Robin se dio cuenta del libro, Roland no puede ir a clase sin él» Regina lo guardó en su maletín, junto a algunos papeles que tenía que llevarse a casa para mirarlos con calma. Zelena y ella estaban en su despacho. La pelirroja había aceptado una taza de café que Ruby le había ofrecido. Era normal tomar café al finalizar la tarde en aquella empresa, Regina normalmente no se iba sin el suyo «¿Y cómo va el tratamiento de Robin?»

«Está bien» dijo Zel dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa «¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo está aceptando?»

«Sí, he notado que está más calmado. Habla conmigo por teléfono con un tono más normal, no me pregunta nada más allá de lo necesario sobre Roland. Realmente está diferente»

«Sí. Lo está intentando, esforzándose»

«Ya no es aquel hombre enfadado. Mejor así, ojalá que ahora lo haya entendido. Sabes que después de que Roland regresara, me puse a pensar que todo esto ha servido para algo» Regina terminó de meter cosas en su maletín y miró a la prima, suspirando aliviada

«No hay mal que por bien no venga, prima. Pero qué bien que todo ha terminado de la forma posible para todo el mundo»

«Sí, terminó y lo que falta ahora es casarme con Emma» Regina sonó animada, mientras metía el bolígrafo en el bolsillo del chaleco

«Pues creo que estás tardando mucho para pedírselo» Zelena sonreía a la prima

«Indirectamente se lo pedí el día de su cumpleaños, pero para confirmarlo, necesito que salga el divorcio de Robin, él aceptó firmar los papeles la semana pasada, en breve estaré libre para llevarme a mi princesa a nuestro castillo»

Zelena rio de la broma de Regina y se levantó

«Pues entonces, trata de resolver eso, que yo ya voy pensando en qué vestido ponerme para la boda. Me voy, Gina, solo vine a traerte el libro de Roland. A finales de semana me pasó por tu casa a hacerte una visita y ver a la tía»

«Está bien, Zel. ¿Trajiste el coche? Dentro de poco salgo, voy a esperar que Emma salga de la reunión, después puedo acercarte» decía Regina levantándose también de la silla

«No te preocupes, voy andando, todavía tengo que pasar por el super»

«Está bien, entonces» Regina caminó hacia la puerta y juntas salieron del despacho.

Iban caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraban los despachos, conversando, cuando de una las puertas salió Jones, deprisa, chocando bruscamente con Zelena. Con el choque, algunos papeles que sujetaba cayeron al suelo.

«Discúlpeme. No la había visto» dijo él, agachado mientras recogía los papeles. Ella, deprisa, hizo lo mismo.

«Lo siento mucho. Vaya, qué distraída soy» dijo ayudándolo a recoger todo

«¡Jones! Más cuidado. Parecía un huracán al salir del despacho» dijo Regina de pie al lado de los dos

«¿Está usted bien? ¿No se golpeó?» él se alzó al mismo tiempo que ella y finalmente la vio. Pelirroja, bonita, llena de pecas por el rostro. Jones, de repente, se quedó boquiabierto.

Zelena, que agarraba sus papeles, se quedó medio avergonzada ante la manera en que él la miraba.

«No, no fue nada» dijo ella dándole lo que tenía en las manos

Él ni prestó atención a eso, agarró los papeles, pero continuaba hipnotizado en la que tenía delante.

«Nunca la he visto por aquí»

«Nunca la ha visto, porque ella no trabaja aquí. Es mi prima. Zelena. Ha venido a hacerme una visita» comentó Regina dándose cuenta y entendiendo las miradas que ambos se intercambiaban

«Zelena» Jones dijo como si estuviese encantado «Me llamo Killian, pero aquí todos me llaman Jones»

Zel sonrió amablemente, sintiéndose más cómoda

«Un placer…Jones»

Ciertamente, quería preguntarte a ella muchas cosas, pero Regina no lo dejó. Cogió a la prima por el brazo y la apretó, tirando de ella.

«Hasta pronto, Jones, Zel tiene que marcharse» dijo la morena

Jones arqueó la ceja derecha al ver cómo ella se marchaba y giraba la cabeza para seguir mirándolo. Zel estaba siendo casi arrastrada por Regina a través del pasillo. Se preguntaba si lo que había visto era real. Ella era una diosa. ¿Por qué no la había conocido antes? Sacudía la cabeza.

 

Miércoles por la tarde, Emma llegó a casa, tras el trabajo, y se  encontró a su mejor amiga esperándola sentada en el sofá. Belle estaba aprensiva, parecía afligida, ansiosa.

Emma dejó sus cosas en la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala, y se acercó a ella deprisa, igualmente ansiosa por saber lo que le pasaba.

«¿Belle? ¿Qué pasa?»

Belle agarró las manos de su amiga y sonrió, pero de repente su sonrisa se mezcló con lágrimas

«Henry me dejó entrar. Me dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera a hacerme la prueba»

Emma afirmó con la cabeza, acarició el rostro de Belle limpiando sus lágrimas.

«Sí, te lo dije, ¿qué ocurre? Quieres decir que…»

Belle lloraba de alegría, ya no conseguía dejar de sonreír.

«Estoy embarazada, Emma. ¡Ahora sí!» dijo la muchacha, feliz

Swan abrió la boca, sorprendida con la noticia y con la reacción de la amiga, la abrazó de inmediato y rieron juntas.

Emma sonreía, acariciando los cabellos de Belle. Se sentía inmensamente feliz por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

«¿Quieres decir que la señora Gold será madre?»

«Y mi amiga será madrina» dijo Belle, separándose un poco para mirar a Emma y sonreír ante la cara de mayor sorpresa que ella tenía.

Las dos sonrieron mucho. En ese momento, pensaban en qué lejos habían llegado en aquella amistad. Pero había valido la pena. Emma estaba orgullosa de la amiga y contenta por haber sido escogida madrina de la criatura. Emma ya podía imaginarse la barriga de su amiga creciendo a lo largo de los meses que vendrían.

Todo volvía a su sitio, poco a poco, las novedades aumentaban. Nada quebraría el ambiente de alegría que se respiraba en ese momento.

 


	37. So fine

Emma quiso mirar una vez más el rostro de su amiga. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz por Belle. Pensaba que ese momento iba a tardar, que Belle iba a esperar más tiempo para quedarse embarazada, pero ¿quién era ella para interferir en eso? Lo importante era que ahora sería madrina de un niño o niña y no veía la hora de ver crecer la barriga de Belle como ésta la había visto a ella cuando Henry. Las dos eran cómplices y, ahora, lo único que faltaba entre las dos era confesarle la historia de su pasado con Regina. Emma lo pensó, ya era momento de contarle todo, se lo había prometido.

Belle hablaba excitada de contarle la noticia del embarazo a Robert cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma había dejado de sonreír.

«¿Qué pasa, Emma? De repente, te has puesto seria»

«No es nada, algo mío. No quiero estropear tu momento, estás tan feliz» dijo Emma

Belle se rio levemente. Conocía a su amiga tan bien que nada de lo que hiciera Swan podría escapar a su mirada de lince.

«Te has acordado de algo. Vamos, cuenta. Te prometí que vendría y me haría la prueba, lo hice, todo salió bien, ya he tenido mi momento de euforia. Ahora es tu turno»

Emma asintió

«Ok. Es una larga historia»

«Tengo todo el tiempo que sea necesario» dijo Belle «Sé que vas a hablar de Regina. Para ser sincera, Emma, no hay nadie más ansioso que yo en saber lo ocurrido entre las dos en el pasado. Y me lo habías prometido»

La rubia tragó en seco

«Lo sé. Y ya que tú has confiado en mí en tantas cosas, creo que es justo que sepas cómo comenzó todo»

Belle se calló para escuchar a su amiga.

Emma tardó una hora entera en contarle su juventud, detalles íntimos de su vida con Regina. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, se enamoraron, hasta el fatídico día en que descubrió la traición.

Ya no era tan doloroso recordar ciertos acontecimientos de la historia, Emma ni siquiera soltó una lágrima, a pesar de que al llegar al final tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero lo controló bien.

«Tras aquel día no volví a ver a Regina. Esperaba no volver a verla más. Así que viajé a Michigan y el resto de la historia ya la conoces»

Belle no podía fingir no estar sorprendida con todo lo que la amiga le había contado. Lo que Regina le había hecho a Emma era algo más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba. No le sorprendía saber que había sido ella quien había buscado el perdón de Emma. Imaginó que si aquello le hubiese ocurrido a ella, no habría sido tan benevolente como Swan.

«Lo que me has contado parece historia de telenovela, Emma. Estoy bastante impresionada»

«Es mi historia. Mía y de Regina»

«Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Entiendo tu recelo, las veces en que no me querías decir lo que estaba pasando. Puedo imaginar lo difícil que habrá sido darle una nueva oportunidad»

«Fue muy difícil. Casi imposible» Emma bajó la mirada, y se puso a mirar sus uñas para despistar

«Pero la perdonaste porque la amas, ¿no es verdad? Si no fuese así, y porque ella sabe que la amas, jamás te habría pedido que volvieras con ella»

«No andas desencaminada. Me costó admitirlo» Emma levantó la cabeza

«Y ahora estás aquí, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para ser feliz con Regina. En todo caso, Emma, tu historia es hermosa. Amor, perdón, redención…¿Hay cosa más romántica que esa? Parece de película en blanco y negro que tanto te gustaba ver»

Emma sonrió bobaliconamente

«Aún las veo. Y es hasta irónico, sí, parece que esas historias de película se han convertido en mi historia»

Comenzaron a reír.

Henry apareció por el pasillo, con un libro en las manos, mirando a las dos amigas con curiosidad. Quiso saber de qué se reían tanto y por qué tenían la cara roja.

El muchacho rodeó el sofá sin esperar, y preguntó

«¿De qué estaban hablando?»

Las dos se callaron al verlo. Emma agarró su mano, le acarició el rostro, apartándole los cabellos de la frente antes de hablar

«¿Adivina quién va a tener un bebé?»

Henry abrió, asombrado, los ojos de par en par

«¿Tú?»

Ellas se echaron a reír.

«No, cariño. Otra persona» respondió Swan

«Ah…» el niño miró rápidamente hacia Belle «¿Vas a tener un bebé, tía Belle?»

«Adivinaste» dijo Belle animada, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo del muchacho que saltó a su cuello como siempre hacía para demostrarle el afecto a alguien.

«¡Qué guay! Entonces, ¿aquellas pruebas que vi en el baño del cuarto de mi madre son tuyas? Vaya, ¡qué alivio!» Henry era bastante astuto para un chico de su edad. Cuando veía algo diferente, le gustaba leer. Fue lo que hizo cuando cogió las cajas con las dos pruebas que Belle había dejado en el lavabo del baño.

Emma lo cogió por la capucha de la sudadera.

«¿Estuviste hurgando en mi baño, chico?»

«Bueno, es que sabes que me gusta bañarme allí. ¡Ay!» rezongó, intentando librarse de la madre «Por un momento pensé que estabas esperando un bebé»

Belle reía levemente por la impagable expresión que puso Emma.

«Aquellas pruebas eran mías, Henry. Puedes estar tranquilo, tu madre no te va a dar otro hermanito, por lo menos de momento»

Swan se puso más roja

«Por lo menos de momento…»balbuceó. Obvio que pensó en Regina y en Roland en aquel momento. Recordó que tenía que contarle al hijo lo de su novia.

Henry finalmente se libró de las garras de la madre, sentándose en medio de ella y Belle.

«¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que tengas al bebé? ¿Ya escogiste el nombre? ¿Y si es una niña? ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?» preguntó de un tirón, curioso como era.

«Henry, calma. Es muy pronto para saber si el bebé es niño o niña» comentó Emma «Y Robert aún ni sabe que Belle está embarazada. En cuanto se lo cuente, ya pensará en ello» Emma le guiñó un ojo a la amiga

Belle suspiró, alzando, decidida, la cabeza

«Esta noche lo haré»

 

Cuando Robert supo que su joven y bella esposa estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, solo le faltó caerse de la cama de la alegría que le embargó. La señora Gold olvidó el plan que había montado para hacer que el marido adivinara lo que pasaba, prefirió contárselo de la forma tradicional. Estaban acostándose cuando le dijo que iba a ser padre. Fue un momento gracioso, por no decir trágico cuando se golpeó la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama al escucharlo. A Robert le saldría un chichón bastante grande en lo alto de la cabeza, y sin duda, sería el chichón que luciría con la mayor de las alegrías a lo largo de toda su vida. Claro está que al día siguiente contó a los cuatro vientos en la empresa que iba a ser padre. Casi monta una fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento, pero Belle lo convenció para que no exagerara, ella sabía que el marido se pasaba de los límites cuando estaba demasiado feliz.

Algunos días más tarde, nada relevante ocurriría en Boston, en la constructora o en la vida de Emma y Regina, por lo menos era lo que pensaba Mills, que comenzaba a extrañarle esa calma. En su opinión, Emma estaba muy misteriosa esa última semana, como si estuviese preparando algo a sus espaldas. Para suerte de la rubia, el trabajo en _Gold & Mills_ iba a todo vapor con los nuevos proyectos y, la mayor parte de las veces, Gina se olvidaba de preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Emma, de hecho, había preparado una sorpresa para Regina, y consiguió esconderle a todo el mundo su idea, que no era tan nueva. Lo había pensado mucho desde que Regina se lo había propuesto el día de su cumpleaños, pero era una idea un tanto absurda, pero posible. Emma acabó haciendo lo que creyó mejor y esperó el momento oportuno para mostrarle a su amada lo que había preparado.

Al final de la tarde, después de acabar la jornada laboral, Emma entró de puntillas en el despacho de Regina, cerrando la puerta para tener unos minutos a solas con su novia. Swan la vio concentrada en la pila de documentos que tenía sobre la mesa, y no se extrañó cuando la confundió con Ruby.

«Deje lo que tenga para mañana en el cajón, que en cuanto llegué le echo un vistazo» dijo, sin apartar los ojos del papel que firmaba, sin notar que era Emma quien estaba de pie, frente a la mesa. Swan se metió las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco y se quedó un tiempo admirándola, sonriendo tontamente a la morena, esperando la cara de sorpresa que pondría cuando levantara el rostro. No dijo nada hasta que eso pasó. Regina estaba tan concentrada que tardó en darse cuenta de que no era Ruby quien estaba allí de pie «¡Mi amor!» Regina le dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas «No te había visto, creí que era Ruby para dejarme más informes»

«Pues llevo parada aquí cinco minutos esperando para ver esa carita hermosa de asombro» Emma bromeó, sacando las manos de los bolsillos para llamarla hacia un abrazo.

Regina soltó la pluma en la mesa, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hasta su amada, de una manera que recordaba a esas parejas románticas de las películas antiguas. Se abrazaron, se dieron un rápido beso en la boca y algunas caricias en el rostro antes de mirarse a los ojos, y de que Regina sonriera enamorada a la rubia.

«Sé que nos vemos todos los días así, llegamos juntas, no salimos sin darnos un beso la una a la otra, pero yo siento que siempre es como la primera vez. Ha sido tan bueno para mí, para nosotras» hablaba Regina mientras arreglaba el cuello del chaleco de Emma, mientras se enrojecía un poco al confesar aquello.

«Yo también me siento muy bien con todo lo que está pasando y por lo que aún queda por ocurrir» admitió Emma con soñadora expresión «Escucha, ¿tienes algún compromiso ahora?» preguntó

«¿Si tengo algún compromiso? Solo tengo que ir a buscar a Roland  dentro de una hora al colegio, ¿por qué?» Gina descendió las manos por los brazos de Emma, mientras la miraba.

«Es que quiero enseñarte algo» Swan se mordió el labio inferior

«¿El qué?»

«Una cosa, no te lo puedo decir, porque es una sorpresa» explicó Emma

«¿Sorpresa?» Regina cruzó los brazos «Emma, sabes que esas cosas me ponen nerviosa. Has estado tramando algo, ¿no? Lo sabía»

«Sí, pero no te voy a decir nada hasta que lleguemos. Venga, recoge tus cosas, no es lejos de aquí»

«¿Dónde me vas a llevar?»

«No te voy a decir nada. Ya verás. Venga, coge las cosas, nos vamos en mi coche» replicó Emma

Regina no tenía elección. Estaba curiosa, pero sería por poco minutos. Fingió enfadarse con su novia por no contarle de lo que se trataba, pero ella no sabía que valdría la pena esperar para ver lo que Emma  había preparado. La rubia sonreía, tranquila, viendo la cara enfurruñada de Mills, ansiosa por otro lado, pero segura de la elección tomada.

Emma llevó a Regina a un edifico a tres manzanas de donde trabajaban. Un edificio bonito, parecido al sitio donde la familia Mills vivía. Gina no sabía a dónde la estaba llevando Emma, hizo varias preguntas por el camino y Emma las respondía con una sonrisa casi siempre. Cuando entraron, Swan cogió de manos del portero un manojo de llaves, la morena se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya la conocía, lo que provocó aún más curiosidad a Regina. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la novena planta, Emma se dirigió a  uno de los apartamentos y pidió que Regina cerrara los ojos.

«Emma, ¿qué sitio es este? ¿Estás segura de que es aquí?» preguntó Regina impaciente.

«Ahora lo sabrás. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que no te lo diga» pidió Emma una segunda vez, y Regina lo hizo, a regañadientes, pero lo hizo.

Emma abrió la puerta, guiando a Regina con la mano, comprobando todo antes de decirle que abriera los ojos. El sitio estaba vacío, la sala era enorme, tenía una zona al fondo que daba a una cocina con barra y, donde se detuvieron, una cortina dividía el balcón del resto de recinto. Emma se soltó de Regina, y la dejó libre para que viera todo el sitio.

Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, siguió sin entender lo que significaba aquello, dónde estaban o lo que hacían dentro de ese apartamento vacío. Lo miró todo, buscó algo diferente en las paredes, en el suelo, en las esquinas…Todo lo que veía eran paredes blancas. Se giró hacia Emma y la cuestionó con la mirada.

«¿Te gusta?» dijo la rubia

«No sé» respondió la morena «¿Me puedes decir qué significa esto? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, mi amor?»

«¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que el sitio donde estas de pie será tu nueva casa?» Emma sonrió ante la cara que puso Gina, se acercó lentamente «Este apartamento, Regina, es el lugar donde quiero vivir contigo en un futuro» dijo con voz tranquila

Mills la miró sorprendida. No supo cómo reaccionar.

«¿Cómo?»

«He pedido financiación. Hace algún tiempo que le había echado el ojo, pero ahora es cuando reuní el valor» Emma dio algunos pasos, mirando todo alrededor «Sé que tienes tu apartamento, te sientes cómoda allí con Roland y con tu madre, es un lugar espacioso. Solo pensé que podríamos comenzar nuestra vida juntas en un nuevo hogar»

Regina observaba a Emma. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ansiosa por una respuesta.

La idea era maravillosa. No podía negar que vivir con su novia-futura esposa-era tentador, sin embargo, no se esperaba eso.

«Entonces, ¿era esto lo que andabas tramando? Un apartamento nuevo…Emma, me encanta, estoy maravillada, te lo juro. Solo que me cogiste de sorpresa» Regina gesticuló

Emma, de repente, se puso seria. Se acercó a ella hasta quedar cara a cara.

«Muchas cosas han pasado desde que regresaste a mi vida. Hasta ese momento me preguntaba si viviría para alguien más que para Henry, y encontré esa respuesta. Yo sé que parece una tontería haber hecho esto, pero lo he pensado mucho, he hecho lo que he creído mejor, y al ser un poco creída como tú, me siento con derecho de pedirte esto. Quiero construir una vida contigo, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Tú, Roland y Henry. Quiero vivir con ustedes aquí, como una familia» Swan acarició el rostro de Regina «Te amo, Regina. Quédate conmigo, cásate conmigo»

Gina tomó aire y la besó cálidamente en la boca, aferrándola por el cuello del chaleco.

«Ya estoy contigo, mi amor» detuvo el beso «También te amo, mucho más de lo que crees y me voy a casar contigo, sí. Acepto. Acepto casarme contigo y vivir aquí, mudarme a este apartamento, comenzar una nueva vida contigo y con nuestros hijos» sonrió de una forma dulce, pero convincente.

Swan sonrió satisfecha, feliz y llena de emociones que no podía definir en aquel momento. De forma bruta, pero divertida, la cogió en brazos y giró con ella por la vacía e inmensa sala que tenían a su disposición. La llenó de besos cuando la dejó en el suelo, agarrando sus manos, pegando su cabeza a la de ella.

«Me siento muy dichosa, Regina. Creo que ha llegado el momento de contar lo nuestro a algunas personas» dijo la rubia

«Confieso que estaba retrasando ese momento, pero tienes razón, mi amor. Tenemos que contarlo» Regina la miró preocupada después de intercambiar cariños

«Sé que, en el fondo, todos tienen la mosca tras la oreja y algunos ya están seguros de lo hay ente tú y yo, pero es el momento de dejarlo claro. Principalmente a Roland y Henry»

La ingeniera desvió la mirada por unos segundos.

«Nuestros hijos, sin duda. Ellos son los que lo merecen y necesitan saber» dijo ella, después de reflexionarlo.

 


	38. All the boys deserve to know

Hacía exactamente un año que Emma y Regina se habían encontrado en la fiesta de la boda de Robert y Belle.

Finalmente, Emma se había librado de los dolores del pasado y Regina, de la culpa por haber perdido una vez al amor de su vida por un capricho.

Todavía no estaban en el momento  de reírse del pasado. El sentimiento era de alivio y paz como si en un año la vida hubiera dado un giro de 360 grados y todo hubiese cambiado de manera increíble. En el fondo, sabían que toda esa situación inesperada del reencuentro había sido una señal. Estaban listas para ser de nuevo la una de la otra y volver a empezar. En ese momento habían pasado página y comenzado un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas, sabiendo que los próximos renglones de la historia dependían únicamente de ellas y jamás volverían a ser las mismas de antes. No le debían absolutamente nada al pasado. Se debían, la una a la otra, respeto y amor. El pasado siempre rondaría en sus recuerdos, pero, ahora, recuerdos de un aprendizaje que las había fortalecido, en especial a ese amor que han hecho renacer.

Recordaron aquella fecha, la del tan temible reencuentro cuando aparecieron en la empresa a la mañana siguiente y se dirigieron juntas a la reunión. Fue lo primero que Robert dijo cuando llamó a todos a la sala de conferencia, incluso a las secretarias. Un año de su boda con Belle. Sin embargo, el asunto principal de la reunión de ese día no sería el primer año de casado del presidente de la empresa o el hecho de que su esposa estuviera embarazada de su primer hijo. Mucho menos el aniversario del reencuentro entre Regina y Emma.

Él esperaba nervioso por hacer el anuncio, quieto, de pie a la cabecera de la mesa. Esperó a que todos guardasen silencio, colocándose en los lugares asignados, observando las miradas de asombro de algunos. Aquella no sería una reunión como cualquier otra. Ni Regina, la que tenía más experiencia en ese lugar, escondía su recelo ante lo que oiría. Robert estaba muy serio. Había una chispa de tensión en su mirada, pero no era más que suspense, quería ver cómo reaccionaba la empresa.

«Buenos días» dijo con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, pero la tensión de nadie se marcharía hasta que contase lo que estaba pasando «Agradezco la disposición de todos mis trabajadores en estar aquí, en esta reunión que exactamente no es una reunión» de repente todos se miraron sin entender las palabras del jefe «Lo que quiero comunicarles es algo que cualquiera aquí dentro ha podido deducir desde que llegó. Como todos saben, hace exactamente un año que me casé con la señorita Belle French y dentro de unos meses seré padre» Gold hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar «Ante el cambio que ha traído a mi vida la condición de hombre casado, creo que necesito unas vacaciones como presidente en esta mesa» dijo él, sacando un documento de su maletín «Cuando mi muy querido amigo Henry Mills y yo fundamos esta empresa, nuestro gran objetivo era convertirnos en la mayor firma del estado y ¿por qué no?, en una de las mayores del país. Gracias a la dedicación de mi socio, hoy somos la constructora número uno del nordeste de los Estados Unidos, y mucho de eso no solo se lo debemos a la genialidad de Henry o a los grandes arquitectos que hemos tenido. Se lo debemos también a una persona que mi amigo metió aquí dentro, con la seguridad de que sería tan buena como él y que un día podría ocupar el lugar que hoy ocupo yo» Regina miró de reojo a Emma, apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa y volvió a mirar al jefe. Él ya prestaba atención en ella. Tomó aire y habló «Regina, eres la persona más cualificada en esta empresa para ocupar mi lugar en la presidencia. Por supuesto, mis trabajadores han estado de acuerdo, así que, te estoy nombrando la nueva presidenta de _Gold & Mills_»

Regina lo miraba incrédula

De repente, la sala se convirtió en un murmullo. Estaba claro que aquello había cogido a todo el mundo desprevenido.

«Robert, en otras palabras, ¿estás diciendo que vas a dejar la empresa?» Archie fue el primero en manifestarse

«No totalmente» dijo  Gold, dándose cuenta de las expresiones de asombro y de cómo la sala se había convertido en un murmullo «A partir de hoy no seré yo quien se siente a la cabecera de la mesa, sino la ingeniera más competente que tenemos. Solo estoy cogiendo unas vacaciones y no pretendo, a mi vuelta, dirigir solo la empresa» Robert tocó educadamente la mano de Regina, pidiéndole que se levantara. La ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció el asiento a la cabecera de la mesa

Mills lo miraba aún boquiabierta, con el ceño fruncido. Señaló para sí misma, preguntándole con la mirada si aquello realmente estaba pasando.

Robert le sonrió amablemente. Él parecía muy seguro de su decisión.

«¿Estás seguro?» preguntó ella

«Absolutamente. Estoy cumpliendo el deseo de tu padre. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que ya era hora, Regina. Ahora eres la jefa» Robert apartó la silla para ella y Regina, al sentarse, estaba bastante conmovida. El hombre le dio su pluma para que firmase el documento. Era un documento que Henry Mills había preparado y Gold había guardado en secreto. El nombre de Regina estaba en él. Había sido dispuesto hacía bastante tiempo.

Todos aplaudieron tras ella firmar.

Emma miraba a Regina con una expresión de sorpresa, pero muy orgullosa.

Gina se sintió avergonzada ante los aplausos. Pero pronto se enfrentó a la realidad. Sabía más que nadie cuánto había trabajado desde que su padre la había introducido en la empresa y guiado por ella. Se las había arreglado bien en las ausencias de Robert cuando lo había sustituido. Se las apañaría bien en el nuevo cargo, a años luz en importancia de lo que significaba ser solamente una ingeniera con talento. Miró a Emma brevemente y sonrió contenta.

«Siempre que alguien es ascendido, hay un discurso. Es justo que digas algo, Regina»  dijo Archie, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros en coro

Regina y Robert rieron de la situación y el hombre gesticuló para que ella improvisase algo a sus nuevos subordinados.

«Oh, no, por favor, soy pésima con los discursos» Regina  levantó las manos como si se rindiera «Aún más ahora. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado» Se calló y miró a todos en la mesa. Respiró profundamente «Solo agradezco esta locura de Robert» lo miró de reojo «que no solo fue  un gran amigo de mi padre, sino que también lo es mío» la mesa volvió a aplaudirla. Y entonces, Regina recordó que tenía que darle las gracias a otra persona. La vio a su lado «Pero completando las palabras de Robert, tenemos que agradecer a mi padre, a todos lo que se comprometieron a trabajar aquí y también a alguien que, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la empresa, se ha vuelto muy importante para nuestros negocios y para mí personalmente»

Emma, en su silla, enrojeció, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Regina hablaba de ella.

Aunque el romance entre las dos ya no era una gran novedad, sería justo confirmar las sospechas. No fue preciso alargarse en aquel asunto, la relación entre las dos ya quedaba clara a partir de aquella sencilla declaración de Regina.

Un rato más tarde, a finales de la mañana, Ruby trasladó las cosas de Regina desde su antiguo despacho al que Gold ocupaba hasta ahora, y que sería de ella desde ese momento. Mills y Swan conversaban con Archie y Robert, observando cómo el despacho cambiaba, poco a poco, de fisonomía.

«¿Quieres decir que han estado juntas todo este tiempo y no me dijeron nada?» Gold hizo la pregunta con los brazos cruzados

«Muchos más tiempo de lo que todos piensan, Robert» Gina rodeó al cintura de Emma con su brazo «Es una larga historia»

«Yo había escuchado algún comentario sobre las dos en administración» dijo Archie «Después de aquella cena con los empresarios de la isla y también cuando las dos se marcharon juntas de permiso»

«La cuestión del permiso fue necesaria precisamente debido a esos comentarios, Archie. Si hubiera sabido que tenían una relación, no me habría extrañado tanto toda la confusión que se creó» dijo Robert

«Bueno, ahora ya no hay más confusión. Regina ha dejado claro lo que hay entre nosotras y espero que todos lo respeten» Emma retribuyó el abrazo que Regina le había dado

Archie se echó a reír acordándose de algo

«Ahora he entendido una cosa» dijo, los tres lo miraron «Cuando Regina rompió la copa en la fiesta de tu boda, Robert, lo hizo porque vio a Emma»

Gold también recordó

«Ah, es verdad. El lunes llegaste con la mano vendada, Regina. Me acuerdo. Desapareciste de la fiesta después del vals»

Rieron todos y ellas se miraron

Emma carraspeó

«Para ser sinceras, ella rompió la copa porque me vio bailando con Jones»

Gina asentía

«Jones…Realmente me ha dado mucho trabajo para reconquistarte, Emma»

Todos rieron

Y hablando del rey de Roma, él apareció precipitado, nervioso

«Yo no entendía por qué Emma rechazaba mis invitaciones cada vez que la llamaba» Jones entró en la conversación

«Vaya, Jones…Convengamos que Regina es mucho más guapa que tú» dijo Gold haciendo que todos se echasen a reír «Está claro que Emma la iba a preferir a ella»

«Bueno, nadie había rechazado salir conmigo antes» Jones arqueó las cejas

«Siempre hay una primera vez, querido» Regina sonó irónica

«Ya. Así que ya que para todo hay una primera vez, usted como mi nueva jefa podría ser complaciente con su segundo arquitecto favorito y darme el número de su prima Zelena» fue derecho a lo que quería

«¿Quiere el teléfono de Zelena? Puedo imaginar para qué. Si le hace algo a Zelena, juro que le mato»

Jones se puso serio en ese momento. No quería jugar con la prima de Regina.

«Es en serio, Regina. Me gustaría mucho hablar con Zelena. No me malinterprete, he creído que podría estar libre el viernes…»

Gina entrecerró los ojos

«No creo que Zel sea su tipo, muchacho» dijo ella rápidamente «Pero vi cómo ella lo miró aquel día en que estuvo aquí. Bien, tome su teléfono» Regina sacó del bolso un fajo de tarjetas, buscando la de su prima. Se la dio a él. Los ojos de Jones brillaron «Solo le voy a recordar que si le hace algo malo a mi prima, yo lo mato»

«No tengo intención de hacerle nada malo a su prima, pero sí tengo la intención de hacer lo correcto» dijo él, dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla a Regina como agradecimiento «¡Gracias, jefa!» y salió deprisa

Emma rezongó

«¡Hey, no te he dado permiso para besar a mi prometida!»

«¿Se van a casar?» preguntó Gold al instante

«En cuanto mi divorcio de Robin salga» respondió Gina «A propósito, no necesito decir que están todos invitados, ¿verdad?»

Robert y Archie estaban admirados con las dos. Vieron cómo las dos se abrazaban y una vez más les dieron su apoyo. Robert dijo que esperaba que Belle diera a luz antes de la boda para poder llevar a su hijo o hija a la ceremonia. Era el mismo deseo de Emma, recordando lo bonita que estaba su mejor amiga con la pancita. Y Gold estaba de acuerdo con ella.

 

Henry había notado que esos últimos días Regina y su madre estaban diferentes; tocándose, mirándose, mucho más de lo habitual. A veces, parecía a propósito, sin embargo, nada que no fuese cómplice y tierno. Ellas estaban haciendo cosas como las parejas de enamorados que vio una vez en un tren, que solo con miradas y sonrisas se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero él, en su inocencia de muchacho, no extrapoló esa situación a ellas.

Regina y Emma dejaron transcurrir algunos días desde la conversación en el nuevo apartamento, para reunir el valor y sentirse cómodas para contarles a los hijos que eran más que las simples amigas que ambos pensaban que eran. Fue durante un atardecer, en el apartamento de Emma al que solían ir algunos días a la semana. Pero aquella vez Henry y Roland no iban a jugar, y dejar a sus madres solas conversando en la sala después de la cena, y ellos se dieron cuenta de eso cuando Regina les pidió que se sentaron juntos, frente  a ellas.

«¿Quieres que comience yo?» le preguntó Regina a Emma

La rubia no lo demostraba, pero estaba, al principio, un poco recelosa. Asintió a su amada y fijo su atención en su hijo y Roland que esperaban curiosos la noticia

«¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?» preguntó repentinamente Henry «Juro que me he portado bien en el colegio. ¿Qué dijo el director en la reunión?» pensó que se iba a llevar una bronca

«No, querido, no han hecho nada» dijo Regina, intentando calmarlo «No se preocupen, está todo bien. Lo que queremos contarles es un historia»

«Me encantan las historias, mamá» Roland se agitó

«Lo sé, mi amor. Pero esta es una historia diferente, una historia muy importante que los dos tienen que entender» Regina juntó sus manos en su regazo, fijó sus ojos seriamente en los de los chicos «Ustedes no lo saben, pero hace mucho tiempo que Emma y yo nos conocemos. Hace quince años. Ni siquiera sabíamos que ustedes irían a nacer un día cuando ella y yo nos conocimos en la facultad»

«¿Conocías a mi madre antes de nacer yo? ¿Eso es verdad, mamá?» Henry puso cara rara

«Sí, es verdad» respondió Emma

«Les voy a explicar cómo comenzó todo, quiero que presten mucha atención» Regina comenzó. En su voz, toda la calma del mundo.

Henry y Roland se quedaron en silencio. Regina tragó en seco.

«Todo empezó cuando yo estudiaba en la universidad de Boston al igual que Emma. Un día, ella y yo nos encontramos en una fiesta, y ahí la vi por primera vez» las dos intercambiaron una breve sonrisa «Tras ese día, nos volvimos a encontrar por la universidad y en otras fiestas, muchas veces, hasta que nos hicimos amigas. Emma y yo empezamos a gustarnos mucho y llegó un momento en que ya no pudimos ser simples amigas. Yo estaba enamorada de Emma y ella de mí. Era algo muy fuerte…No pudimos evitar sentir lo que una sentía por la otra. Así que, nos hicimos novias y Emma me regaló un anillo» Regina les mostró la joya en su dedo de la mano derecha. Swan extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, enseñando a los niños que también ella llevaba un anillo.

Los dos seguían en silencio absoluto. Gina continuó

«En aquella época, era muy difícil para nosotras dos vivir como novias. No se lo podíamos contar a todos nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, a las personas que amábamos porque no todas entendían que nosotras nos amábamos. Aun así, nos quedamos juntas. Hasta que un día, Emma y yo nos cansamos de lo que las personas pensaban sobre nosotras y planeamos huir juntas cuando acabáramos la facultad, pero yo tuve miedo. Yo no quería dejar a mi familia, mi casa, yo quería que todos entendiesen que me gustaba Emma, sin tener que huir. En ese momento, nosotras nos separamos por unos días y, cuando regresé, decepcioné a Emma por ese motivo. Dejamos de ser novias, y ya no nos vimos más» ella desvió un poco su mirada para que no viesen sus ojos rojos «Después de eso, me licencié, comencé a trabajar con mi padre en la constructora, algunos años pasaron y conocí a Robin. Me gustaba mucho, acepté ser su novia, me casé y tuve a Roland. Emma se marchó a otro estado, terminó sus estudios y conoció a tu padre, Henry. Ustedes nacieron, crecieron, mi matrimonio con Robin no salió bien, Emma tuvo que volver a Boston para trabajar en la misma constructora en la que yo trabajo y de esa forma nos volvimos a encontrar»

Emma escuchó todo, asintiendo. Ella misma terminó la historia.

«Al principio fue difícil, pero las dos nos entendemos y nos dimos cuenta de que aún nos gustábamos. Lo que Regina y yo tenemos es un sentimiento muy grande. Decidimos estar juntas de nuevo, recomenzar lo que dejamos atrás en aquella época, y ahora los tenemos a ustedes que forman parte de nuestras vidas por encima de todo» Emma intentaba transmitir calma con sus palabras «No podíamos ocultaros más nuestro pasado, ni el presente ni lo que queremos vivir en el futuro»

Regina giró su rostro hacia Emma, después de nuevo hacia los chicos.

«Como saben los dos, cuando dos personas se gustan, quieren estar juntas, como en la historia que acabó de contarles. Emma y yo pretendemos hacer crecer esto, queremos ser una familia con ustedes dos»

Roland interrumpió sutilmente

«Mamá, ¿te vas a casar con la tía Emma?»

Las dos sonrieron a la vez

«Sí, cariño. Voy a casarme con la tía Emma y no vas a tener que seguir llamándola tía»

El pequeño se levantó del sofá y corrió a los brazos de la rubia, agarrando su cuerpo con fuerza. La historia podría ser confusa para él, un muchacho de seis años, pero Roland sentía que Emma y él tenían una relación más fuerte que la de tía sobrino. Era así desde que le regaló aquella violeta en el parque. Estaba radiante ante la idea de que ella fuera a convertirse en su segunda madre.

Emma lo abrazó con cariño, besándole sus ensortijados cabellos. Le iba a decir algo cuando vio a su hijo levantarse del sofá bruscamente y correr por el pasillo hacia el cuarto. Fue todo tan rápido que solo pudieron escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente de fondo.

Regina quiso ir tras él.

«Voy a hablar con él» ya se estaba levantando, preocupada, cuando Emma la agarró por el brazo

«No, Regina» Emma dejó a Roland en el suelo «Deja, yo voy. Es mi hijo. Si no ha entendido algo, yo misma se lo explicaré.

 

Henry no sabía realmente cómo se sentía. Era mucha información para su mente y, al contrario que Roland, él no estaba feliz con ese descubrimiento. Se sentó de mal humor en la cama, encogió las piernas hacia el pecho y las abrazó con cara enfurruñada, intentando no echarse a llorar. Oprimido, sin saber cómo reaccionar, Henry se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Antes, todo parecía tan correcto, Regina era su amiga y sabía cómo distraer a su madre. Roland era su amigo y él casi lo consideraba un hermano. Pero no esperaba que entre ellas hubiese algo más serio. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Tenía sentido todo aquel cariño, miradas intercambiadas, sonrisas. Pero eso no debía ser correcto. No podía. Ellas se separaron un día porque nadie las comprendía. Henry estaba en conflicto pensando si era o no una de esas personas que no conseguía considerar buena la idea.

«¿Henry? ¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó Emma, entrando en el cuarto

«Nada» respondió el muchacho, dándose la vuelta en la cama

«Claro que pasa algo, saliste de la sala corriendo» Emma cerró la puerta del cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama «¿No me lo vas a contar? ¿Fue algo que no te gustó, verdad?»

«No quiero saber. No estoy interesado» dijo Henry ríspido

«Henry, ¿qué no entendiste? Venga, dime, si hay algo que Regina ha dicho que no te ha gustado, puedo explicártelo»

«No puedes explicar nada. Entendí muy bien que tú y Regina fueron novias»

«Sí, lo fuimos y lo somos. ¿No te ha gustado saber eso?»

«No importa» Henry se encogió más. Estaba muy enfadado

Emma lo vio sollozar. Por un momento, se dio cuenta de cuánto se parecían, de lo sensible que eran cuando se sentían decepcionados. Realmente, ella no sabía si Henry estaba decepcionado o no aceptaba su situación con Regina. Pero fue la primera vez que lo veía tan confuso.

«Para mí importa, Henry» dijo ella, tras unos minutos de silencio «Me importa saber qué sientes ahora. Si quieres saber, ya tendría que haber hablado contigo. Debería haberte hablado de Regina desde hace tiempo. Puedo imaginar que estés herido con nosotras, sobre todo conmigo, y quizás haber escuchado todo lo que viví por boca de otra persona ha sido muy fuerte para ti. Lo que pasa es que esa historia que has escuchado hoy es verdad, ocurrió y nada puede cambiarlo» Emma hizo una pausa para respirar «Tampoco hay nada que cambie lo que siento por Regina. Quizás estés pensando que me he olvidado de tu padre. No, jamás lo haría, Henry» el muchacho la miraba por encima del hombro «Amé a tu padre tanto cuanto amo a Regina, fue él quien me devolvió las esperanzas de ser feliz con alguien, de ser feliz por alguien cuando te tuvimos a ti. Pero las cosas pasan, ha pasado mucho desde eso, él se fue, Regina apareció de nuevo en mi vida. Lo sé, ella es una mujer y sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo te sientes al saber que nosotras dos somos algo más de lo que tú pensabas»

Henry se dio la vuelta en la cama, y miró a la madre. Se tragó el llanto y se restregó los ojos. Era difícil mirar hacia ella y no recodar al padre. Pensar que su amiga Regina y ella no eran lo que él pensaba. ¿Dónde tenían ellas la cabeza? ¿Por qué no eran como todo el mundo, normales? Se preguntaba.

«¿Por qué no podías ser alguien normal, mamá?» preguntó, mirándola muy serio

Swan tardó unos segundos buscando la respuesta que le daría. Cuando se sintió segura, le dijo al hijo con plena convicción.

«Nada hay más normal que amar»

 

Emma le dio un tiempo a su hijo para que pensara en la conversación mantenida una semana atrás. Los días fueron pasando y la rutina había vuelto, con la única diferencia de que ahora no tenía que esconder más su relación con la presidenta de _Gold & Mills_. Si no fuese por el hecho del recelo de su hijo frente a la vida amorosa de su madre, Emma se sentiría inmensamente dichosa.

Durante aquella semana, Regina le había pedido que la dejara hablar con el pequeño Swan, pero Emma no logró convencer a Henry para que viera a la amiga. Regina estaba triste por el rechazo de Henry. Le pareció tan fácil con Roland, aun siendo el más pequeño. Pero, no podían obligarlo a tragar con aquello tan rápido. Probablemente, no lo había aceptado bien por ser mayor y estar entrando en una fase difícil del crecimiento, pensaba ella. Podían ser muchas las cuestiones que Henry tenía en la cabeza y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que él las comprendiese una a una.

Con sus nuevas obligaciones en la empresa, Regina se dividía entre su trabajo como ingeniera número uno de la constructora, dar órdenes, firmar aún más papales que antes, hacer llamadas a los proveedores, cuidar de todos los protocolos de la empresa, más una serie de cosas que nadie había imaginado que Gold hacía en su día a día como presidente. De hecho, era mucho trabajo y le sobraba poco tiempo para hablar con su novia durante las horas de trabajo. No veía la hora de estar casada con ella para poder despertar todos los días a su lado, irse a casa juntas, tener tiempo para amarse y cuidar de los hijos. Actualmente era ese su mayor objetivo en la vida, ya que Emma había comprado para ellas un apartamento bastante amplio a tres manzanos del edificio de la constructora.

Aun así, Emma y ella siempre salían a almorzar juntas sobre las doce, si no tenían trabajo acumulado y podían, y en aquella ocasión, hablaban de Henry.

«¿No ha hablado contigo sobre nosotras dos?» preguntó Regina, llevándose un bocado de su ensalada primavera a la boca

«Anda de mal humor. Lo único que lo distrae durante la semana es el karate. Mañana es su examen para ascender de color» respondió Emma, tras masticar un trozo de pollo a la parrilla.

«Tenemos un problema si no nos acepta, Emma» Regina sacudía la cabeza «Debe odiarme»

«Hasta el momento no me ha dicho nada. Lo intento, le pregunto cómo va todo,  cómo ha  ido su día en el colegio, e intento hablarle de ti. Le he llegado a contar lo del apartamento a donde nos mudaremos en cuanto sea posible, pero no reacciona ante nada. Lo está haciendo adrede»

«Pero, ¿realmente no nos acepta como pareja? ¿Será eso de verdad?»

«Pienso que está confuso. La historia que le contamos lo cogió por sorpresa. Porque antes éramos dos compañeras de trabajo, de repente nos volvemos amigas inseparables y todavía más rápido novias con una historia detrás»

Gina reflexionó. Se olvidó de la comida en su plato.

«Sí, quizás esa revelación ha llegado tarde. Deberíamos haber hablado con él y Roland antes» dijo ella

«También lo creo. Quien está confusa ahora soy yo» suspiró «Estoy pensando en tener otra conversación con él. Por probar. Queriendo o no, lo que tiene en su cabeza en algún momento tendrá que salir»

«No puedes forzarlo. Debe salir natural, sea lo que sea lo que piense de nosotras»

«Lo sé. Pero creo que no le gusta pensar que va a tener que vivir con dos madres. No quiere aceptar que su padre murió y que yo me he enamorado de nuevo, y encima de una mujer»

Regina se terminó el resto del almuerzo y se limpió los labios con la servilleta a su disposición. Tuvo una idea.

«¿Qué piensas de que vaya al examen de karate de mañana?»

Emma hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

«Quizás no sea una mala idea. No te ha visto más desde aquella noche, puede ser que sea un buen momento para que le demuestres que te importa»

«En el fondo, Henry lo sabe. Solo que no se acordó de eso cuando le contamos todo»

La morena extendió la mano hasta la de Emma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Adoraba hacer eso. Intercambiar caricias en los dedos mientras se miraban.

«Pues sí» Emma suspiró de nuevo, de forma cansada

«¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?» preguntó Mills, sonriendo dulcemente

«No. No lo has dicho» Emma se mantenía seria para provocar

«Te amo»

«¿Lo juras?»

«Por siempre» la morena apretó los dedos de Emma y la enamoró con la mirada

«Y para siempre»

Emma hizo lo mismo. Era su mayor consuelo tener aquel amor, tanto como amarla. Esperaba que su hijo entendiese que necesitaba estar con Regina. Contaba con ello.

 


	39. Flower's rain

Regina le había prometido a Emma que estaría presente en el examen de karate de Henry al día siguiente. Aun con trabajo acumulado en la constructora, se las apañaría para estar allí y ver al hijo de su novia, ya que para el chico conseguir un nuevo cinturón significa mucho. Regina sabía que podría aprovechar el momento para convencerlo de su relación con Emma, así que, creyó que era una buena idea.

Habían quedado en que Emma la encontraría en el colegio de Henry a las siete de la tarde. Y para variar a la morena se le hizo un poco tarde.  Tenía que cruzar al otro lado de la ciudad, y como una señal del destino, había cogido tráfico, todo parecía juntársele. Pero aun así, Regina llegó solo unos minutos después de haber empezado las pruebas. Henry ya había entrado junto con otros compañeros que también se presentaban para conseguir un nuevo cinturón. Gina lo pudo ver a lo lejos, vestido de azul igual que los otros chicos, todos, más o menos, de la misma edad.

Ella entró, buscando a Emma con la mirada, en el polideportivo que estaba lleno de padres acompañando a sus hijos. No había pasado por casa, no le hubiera dado tiempo, así que llevaba la misma ropa con la que solía ir a trabajar. Al final, vio a Emma sentada en la parte de arriba, en mitad de la fila. Por fortuna, había un sitio libre a su lado.

«Hey, pensé que ya no vendrías» dijo Swan mientras grababa con el móvil al hijo que hacía sus movimientos de lucha

Regina se sentó a su lado

«Me he retrasado por culpa del tráfico que había. La ciudad está llena de obras»

«Por eso mismo salí antes de la constructora. Pensé que Roland venía contigo» dijo Emma, prestando atención a Regina

«Le pedí a mi madre que fuera a buscarlo hoy, no me iba a dar tiempo de ir al colegio y después venir para acá» mientras, Henry repetía lo que el profesor le pedía en mitad del tatami dispuesto en el polideportivo, y Regina no lo quitaba los ojos de encima. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que había crecido desde el fin de semana. Los niños crecen muy deprisa, pensó «Henry está tan guapo de kimono. Parece hasta mayor» dijo, admirándolo desde la distancia.

«Ha crecido un poco estos días» Emma también lo miraba, concentrado en lo que el profesor le pedía. Regina no entendía algunas palabras.

«Pero, ¿qué está diciendo ese tipo? Parece que los niños lo entienden todo»

«Son tipos de golpe, Regina. Está hablando japonés. Mira, Henry es el próximo en hacer su Kata» explicó Emma, mientras Henry se preparaba para comenzar su lucha solo en el tatami.

Gina sonrió de una forma que no podía explicar. Era como si estuviese viendo a su propio hijo. Sintió mucho orgullo hacia Henry. Pero en realidad, Regina deseaba profundamente que al final pudiera darle un apretado abrazo y decirle algunas cosas. Se sentía libre para sentirse un poco como su madre ahora que él lo sabía. Solo faltaba que lo aceptara.

«Están tan concentrado. Espero que no se moleste por verme aquí»

«No le dije que ibas a venir, así que cuando te vea se sorprenderá» dijo Emma, mirando a la novia. Rozó su mano con discreción, por un lado.

La morena la miró algo afligida.

Él paró. Terminó sus movimientos y curvó su cuerpo saludando. Todo el mundo aplaudió.

«¡Es eso es, Henry!» Emma saludó y silbó

Cuando todos los compañeros de Henry terminaron sus pruebas, se pusieron todos en fila para recibir sus cinturones nuevos. El muchacho Swan fue uno de los primeros en tomar posición, saludar al profesor con otra reverencia y enarbolar en su mano una caja en donde se veía su cinturón de color amarillo.

Emma y Regina bajaron tras ese momento y avanzaron hasta él, que enarbolaba muy contento su cinto.

«¡Muy bien, chico! ¡Estuviste genial!» Emma lo cogió en sus brazos, levantándolo del tatami, lo apretó fuertemente y sonrió «Ahora eres cinturón amarillo»

«El amarillo es muy importante para mí, mamá…Solo es uno antes del verde» dijo orgulloso, mientras su madre lo dejaba en el suelo «Toma, pónmelo…» le extendió el cinturón nuevo a Emma, pero aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Regina.

Ella se acercó desde atrás y dijo dulcemente

«Felicidades, Henry. Te lo mereces»

El muchacho se sonrojó al verla. No se esperaba que ella fuese a ver su examen. Le dio la espalda rápidamente, asombrado, con vergüenza.

«Gracias» le dijo, sin gracia. Sentía vergüenza al mirarla.

«Vi cuando rompiste aquella madera y ganaste tu cinturón» Gina intentaba sonar amable «Te has puesto muy fuerte»

«Aquello solo era una caja» dijo de repente. Aún estaba de espaldas a ellas «No me llevó ni seis meses en aprender a romper cosas como esas. Fue muy fácil»

Él no parecía muy contento

Gina y Emma se miraron brevemente. Emma se cruzó de brazos, ya estaba pensando en la bronca que la daría en cuanto llegasen a casa por haber tratado mal a Regina.

Felizmente, Regina no quiso esperar para doblegarlo con su simpatía. Colocó sus cabellos tras las orejas, tomó aire y valor para decir

«Henry, solo quería que supieses que me ha gustado mucho venir a verte y saber que te gusta tanto el karate. Me he sentido muy orgullosa de ti. Pero antes de esto, desde la primera vez que nos vimos, nos caímos muy bien, tú fuiste el que mejor me recibió en aquella casa, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Las pizzas y el ajedrez? Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra amistad y de lo importante que es para mí. Quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar a partir de hoy. Seguiré siendo tu amiga y me gustaría aún más ser una segunda madre para ti si me lo permites. Es muy confuso, lo entiendo, pero no puede ser algo tan malo que formemos una familia, si aceptas que yo forme parte de ella. No puedo ser lo que tu padre significa para ti, Henry, pero puedo intentar ser tan importante como él lo fue. Puedo amar a Emma tanto como él la amó. Eso es todo lo que deseo, desde el fondo de mi corazón. A partir de ahora, quiero venir a todos tus exámenes de karate y sentirme cada vez más orgullosa del muchacho brillante que siempre has sido. Pero solo lo podré hacer si tú me lo permites, Henry»

Henry Swan agarraba su cinturón amarillo en las manos, mirándolo fijamente al mismo tiempo que se aguantaba para no llorar. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta tras escuchar todo lo que Regina había dicho. Ella habló de su padre. De alguien a quien echaba mucho de menos y quería de vuelta. En ese momento se acordó de lo que ella le había dicho un día, que él siempre estaría vivo en su interior mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo. Y era verdad, él no necesitaba preocuparse por el sitio de Neal. Su madre tenía razón cuando le dijo que lo normal era amar…solo amar. ¿Y por qué no a Regina? Henry entendió, ahora entendía lo que Regina estaba haciendo en su vida y en la de su madre.

El chico dejó pasar un momento, se giró mirando a Mills con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. El brillo en su mirada hizo sentirse más afligida a la morena, solo que no se esperaba lo que él iba a decir.

«Cambia el cinturón» dijo firmemente, tendiéndole el cinto a ella

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina, sin entender

«Te he pedido que me cambies el cinto viejo por el nuevo…mamá»

Gina lo miró asombrada

«He…Henry» apenas conseguía hablar

Emma se quedó sin respiración ante la sorpresa.

No había duda alguna de que ahora lo entendía. Le había costado, pero entendía y todo había sido un temor ahora borrado por la certeza de que Regina era mucho más que su amiga, también podría ser su madre. No importaba si era una mujer la que ocuparía el sitio de su padre o si ella era el gran amor en la vida de Emma, él comprendió que no había nadie mejor que ella para formar parte de su familia.

Ella se agachó delante de él, cogió el cinturón con mucho cuidado y con igual cariño retiró el azul, sustituyéndolo en su cintura por el amarillo.

Henry sonrió a la morena, pero ya no tenía mucho más que decir, ni podía. Abrazó a la amiga durante un largo instante. Ella le daría todo el espacio y tiempo, el que necesitase.

Regina acariciaba su espalda con una sonrisa de misión cumplida mientras Swan respiraba aliviada mirando a los dos. Necesitaba que eso pasara.

 

Tres días después del examen de Henry, en una noche fresca y muy agradable en Boston, Emma y Regina conversaban en la terraza del apartamento de los Mills, observando la bonita vista que tenían de la ciudad. Estaban esperando a que Cora terminara de arreglarse para salir ellas y los chicos, además de señor Sidney Glass, que los había invitado a todos a ir al cine esa noche. Hablaban sobre el nuevo apartamento al que se irían a vivir tras la boda, hacían planes.

Regina estaba exhausta por la abundancia de trabajo de los últimos días desde que ascendió a presidenta de _Gold & Mills_, por eso aquellos momentos que se quedaba a solas con Emma eran sagrados. Todo parecía menos agotador con la rubia. Por eso hablaban y quedaban más a menudo desde entonces.

«¿Te puedes creer que Gold nos quiere prestar su casa para que nos casemos?» le contó Regina de buen humor «Lo hace porque le conté que habíamos hecho las paces allí»

«¿De verdad?» Emma se sonrojó

«De verdad, nos la ha ofrecido»

«No, digo que si le contaste que usamos su cabaña para hacer las paces»

«Sí. Realmente, Belle tuvo que haberle dicho algo, ahora que está al corriente, y entonces vino a hablar conmigo. Pero le expliqué que todo fue por casualidad»

«No fue por casualidad, por lo menos el haberme ido a buscar el día de la lluvia no lo fue. Y pensándolo bien, no es mala idea aceptar su proposición» Emma continuaba mirando para el frente

«Entonces, ¿te gusta la idea? Pensé que querrías un sitio más discreto» Regina se giró hacia ella

«Me gusta la idea. Sabes cómo me gusta aquel jardín. Es perfecto. ¿Has pensado lo bonito que sería una ceremonia al atardecer a orillas del lago? ¿Algo pequeño, solo para nuestros amigos y familia? Si hablo con Belle, podemos organizarlo todo. Ella no se opo…» Emma hablaba animada, gesticulando mucho. Regina la miraba, amando el entusiasmo de su novia. Una sonrisa ante eso fue inevitable «¿Qué miras?» Emma se paró

«A ti. Tan feliz, tan animada. Lo adoro, mi amor»

Emma se dio cuenta de que había exagerado. Movió la cabeza

«Ya…Me he dejado llevar» sonrió levemente «Llevamos hablado de esta boda tanto tiempo que cada cosa nueva que planeamos me deja ansiosa»

«Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la ansiedad es grande, pero ¿has pensado en un detalle, señorita Swan?» Regina cogió los dedos de Emma que estaban apoyados en la baranda.

«¿Qué detalle?»

«Que aún no hemos fijado fecha. Si va a haber una boda, tenemos que fijar fecha» dijo Mills

Emma se dio cuenta de que iban con atraso en ese detalle. Se pellizcó el labio por un momento.

«Es verdad. Me había olvidado»

Gina sonrió envolviendo a la rubia en un abrazo.

«Sé que quieres esperar a que el bebé de Belle y Robert nazca, y eso será dentro de siete meses. Así que, podemos fijar fecha para después de eso»

«El bebé nacerá en otoño» a Emma le gustaba el otoño. Era su segunda estación favorita del año. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza

«Eso. ¿Te parece buena esa época?» preguntaba Regina, muy interesada en escuchar la respuesta.

Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose para mirar a Regina. Cerró los ojos, rozó su nariz con la de ella antes de darle un beso.

«No podría ser mejor. Entonces, en otoño. Nos casaremos en otoño» dijo suavemente la rubia, antes de dar comienzo a un beso más intenso esta vez.

Regina, con mucho gusto, iba cediendo al cariño, ofreciéndole sus labios, disfrutando cada segundo de un beso tan apasionado con Emma. Se quedaría de esa forma con la rubia toda la noche si fuese posible, pero alguien desde el umbral de la terraza carraspeó asustándola.

«Odio interrumpir el momento, pero ya es hora de irnos, si no perderemos la sesión» era Cora, finalmente arreglada.

Regina miró a la madre, después volvió a mirar a Emma y sonrió, pensando que besos como aquel habría muchos cuando estuvieran casadas. Estaba tan envuelta en la pasión que sentía por aquella mujer que si le pidiesen que esperara otros siete meses, lo haría. Antes de irse a vivir juntas, tenían esos meses por delante y aguantarían firmemente ya que no se despegaban y la relación no iba a cambiar en ese periodo de tiempo.

 

Una semana después, Emma fue a casa de los padres en Bay Village, a hacerles una invitación que Mary y David esperaban desde hacía un tiempo.

Mary, para no faltar a la verdad, había vivido recelosa con la idea de un día escuchar a su hija pidiéndole que fuera  a su boda con Regina,  pero ahora, arrepentida de lo que les hizo a las dos, no podía negar que su recelo era no ser perdonada por Emma.

Pero cuando Emma llegó con Henry, quien los recibió en la puerta fue David, fingiendo una sonrisa al verlos.

«¡Qué bien que hayan venido!» dijo haciéndolos pasar

«¡Hola, abuelo! Mira, mi cinturón amarillo» Henry había llevado su cinturón de karate para que los abuelos lo vieran. Él se lo tendió a David y este lo cogió

«¡Wow! ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo va, Henry?» David no sabía cómo colocarlo, y se lo amarró en la cabeza «¿Se pone así?»

«No, abuelo, es en la cintura» él y Emma se reían de la broma de David, pero aquello no convenció a Emma.

En cuanto el padre le devolvió el cinto a Henry, Swan lo arrastró hacia una esquina

«¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto raro. ¿Dónde está mamá?»

«Está en el cuarto, descansando. Se sintió mal otra vez. Tuve que llevarla al hospital y el médico le pidió que descansase. Sinceramente no sé si esos problemas de cabeza son consecuencia de las clases que todavía sigue impartiendo, ha llegado muy cansada a casa» David habló, afligido

«¿Otro desfallecimiento?» Emma suspiró «Es muy obstinada, papá. Voy a hablar con ella…»

«Emma» David la agarró antes de que se marchara «Ten cuidado con lo que le vayas a decir. Puede que no te lo creas, pero tu madre está muy arrepentida»

La rubia tragó en seco. Asintió y caminó hasta el cuarto, con su corazón encogido, sentimiento que solo había tenido al ver a Mary en el hospital. Vio la puerta  del cuarto y se tomó un momento para agarrar el pomo y abrirla. Entró despacio, Mary roncaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en una gran almohada. Emma la miró, se acercó lenta y silenciosamente, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y se detuvo a observarla.

Mary despertó, y se asustó al ver a la hija.

«Emma, estaba soñando contigo» dijo ella

«He sabido que te sentiste mal y que fuiste al hospital. ¿Te has tomados tus medicinas? ¿Te has hecho las pruebas que te mandaron? Te avisamos que tenías que jubilarte, ¿por qué aún no lo has hecho, Mary Margaret?»

Mary sabía que cuando Emma hablaba con aquel tono de voz y no la llamaba mamá era porque estaba enfadada por algún motivo. Aquello le dolió. Pensaba que Emma todavía no la había perdonado.

«Perdona, hija» fue lo único que le dijo a la rubia

Emma sacudió la cabeza, continuó

«¿Quieres seguir dándole sustos a papá? El pobre. Está muy preocupado por ti, no lo ha podido ocultar bien cuando he llegado»

«Por lo visto no solo lo estoy asustando a él» Mary la miró seria

Emma se pasó la mano por el rostro.

«Mira, tienes que cuidarte, se pondrá muy triste si te pasase algo de repente»

«Él y tú os pondrías muy tristes si algo me pasase, lo veo en tu cara, Emma» Mary tuvo que ponerse firme «Nunca lograrás esconderme tus sentimientos, hija. Estás peleando conmigo porque también te preocupas»

«No estoy peleando contigo» Emma frunció el ceño

«Lo intentas, al menos» se quedaron calladas unos segundos. Mary desvió la mirada un momento y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia «Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que hice. No has conseguido perdonarme, ¿no?» decidió acabar con aquel asunto

Emma, incómoda, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama.

«No sé si hoy debemos hablar de eso. No he venido para hablar de eso contigo»

«¿Y a qué has venido? ¿Puedo saber? ¿Intentas huir del tema? ¿Por qué no resuelves el problema conmigo ya?»

«Mary, no quiero que empeores. Si te digo todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, me veo llevándote al hospital otra vez» dijo Emma, perdiendo la paciencia.

«Estoy bien. Ya pasó, tu padre ha exagerado, me siento mejor» Mary se movió, apartando la sábana de sus piernas «Sé que no es fácil, estoy avergonzada ahora, y lo seguiré estando siempre, y si duda, también sé que me odias. Es mejor decirlo cuanto antes. Vamos, estoy lista, no sientas pena. No quiero que sientas pena. Quiero que saques tus sentimientos» Mary estaba intentando sentarse de lado, pero la hija la contuvo

«No te odio por eso, mamá» finalmente la había llamado mamá

Mary alzó la cabeza

La rubia hizo una pausa, fijo sus ojos en los de ella y esperó un momento para sacarlo todo

«No es nada de eso. Solo es que no conseguí aceptar bien esa historia de que fuiste a ver a Regina y le pediste que acabara con todo. Después me enteré de que mucho antes, antes de marcharme a Michigan, también fuiste a su casa y soltaste un montón de cosas. Me mentiste. ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?»

«Emma, sé que me equivoqué al ir a hablar con Regina. Me arrepiento. Tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo, pero para todo hay una razón. Estaba ofendida con lo que Regina te había hecho, de hecho, nunca la perdoné por tu sufrimiento y por haber hecho que te marcharas. Eres mi hija. Por esa razón me rebajé a decirle tales cosas. Me excedí, lo sé, pero conoces a la madre que tienes, y tienes que saber que tomé tus dolores como si fuesen míos. No estoy intentando justificar lo que hice, te pido disculpas por el trastorno ocasionado. Tengo la ligera impresión de que has venido para hablarnos de tu boda con ella, ¿no?» Mary habló pausadamente

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Intuición»

Emma asintió lentamente

«Exactamente, he venido por eso. Hemos fijado la fecha para octubre»

Mary observó el rostro ligeramente sonrosado de Emma

«Querida» abrió los brazos esperando que la hija aceptase el ofrecimiento de cariño «¿Me permites por lo menos darte un abrazo?»

Swan no se sentía cómoda para abrazos, se quedó parada viendo los brazos de la madre abiertos, esperándola. Un rescoldo de orgullo le quedaba en el pecho y no la dejaba avanzar. Sabía que el orgullo era algo que Mary también tenía, y mucho, pero delante de ella, de  brazos abiertos, no parecía que estuviera tan vivo.

«No me esperaba que fueses a pedir disculpas, ni a contarme lo que habías hecho. ¿Sabes, mamá? Haber ofendido a Regina es como haberme ofendido a mí, así como que ella me ofendiera en el pasado significó mucho para ti» Emma se acercó más «No querría seguir con este malestar. Juro que estoy intentando entenderte»

«Todo lo que dije a Regina fue pensando en protegerte» repitió Mary

Se quedaron mirándose, concediéndose un tiempo de reflexión en silencio.

«¿Estás segura de que entiendes lo importante que es Regina para mí?»

La madre no vaciló. Asintió convencida encarando a Emma de igual a igual.

«Desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo entiendo. Y solo deseo lo mejor para ti y si crees que ella es lo mejor, adelante. Jamás me cruzaré en vuestro camino creyendo que voy a resolver mis desavenencias. Le debo disculpas a Regina, muchas, espero que ellas las acepte»

«Regina ha cambiado» Emma envolvió a la madre en sus brazos

«Lo creo, hija. Por ti, lo creo»

La rubia pasó las manos por el corto cabello de la madre, y apretó el abrazo

«Ok, solo prométeme una cosa» decía Emma

«Lo que quieras»

«Te vas a jubilar y coger una largas vacaciones con papá»

Mary arqueó una ceja

«¿No puedo pedir unas vacaciones y luego volver a las clases?» preguntó. Emma dijo que no «Está bien» resopló antes de aceptar «Te prometo que me jubilaré. Pero que sepas, tú y David, que estoy muy bien de salud, y puedo continuar dando clases perfectamente»

«Es por tu bien, mamá. Siempre pensaste en mi bien, ¿no? Papá y yo también pensamos en el tuyo. Venga, acepta, es un regalo»

«Ok, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano» Mary acarició los brazos de la hija, aceptando la petición de esta.

Ya no había obstáculo alguno en el camino de Swan y Mills, todo ha salido a favor para las dos, aunque Mary había sido una buena parte de esos obstáculos.

 

Los meses siguientes volaron como hoja en una tempestad. Emma y Regina vivían en un clima tan agradable que fue el paso previo a la experiencia que vivirían al casarse. El último mes fue de pura ansiedad para ambas, pues habían escogido la fecha, se casarían en otoño, y ya faltaba muy poco.

A pesar del mucho trabajo que ambas tenían en la empresa, todo fue bien hasta la fecha de la boda. Regina había dado por concluido la primera obra de la empresa con ella al mando. Le había ofrecido a Emma y a Jones nuevos contratos para tenerlos trabajando para ella más tiempo, aun sabiendo que Emma lo haría incluso gratis. Durante ese tiempo, supo que su arquitecto número dos había comenzado finalmente un noviazgo con su prima Zelena, y por lo que parecía iba todo muy bien, pues Zelena estaba desaparecida de su casa.

Mientras, Belle disfrutaba cada día de su embarazo, viendo cómo crecía su barriga, e insistiéndole a Emma que aceptara  la invitación de casarse en la propiedad de Gold. Por fin, Emma aceptó y ella misma invitó a los compañeros de la empresa un día en que se sentó en el asiento de Regina, jugando, imitándola, mientras la esperaba en la sala de reuniones. Pero Regina la sorprendió en el acto, y en vez de echarle la bronca, Mills se quedó callada hasta que llegaron a casa esa misma noche y se mofó de Emma en el baño, diciéndole que lograba imitar su voz de una manera muy sexy.

El bebé de Belle nació el 21 de octubre. Fue un niño, y Gold decidió dar su nombre a su hijo, Robert Jr, o solo Bob como Henry lo bautizó. Era una criatura tranquila y bastante golosa. Estaba más en el pecho de Belle que en los brazos de Robert, cada vez que el padre lo cogía no tardaba mucho en echarse a llorar. Robert creía que era por culpa de su loción de afeitar. En compensación, al bebé le gustaba escuchar la voz del padre, tanto que no se dormía si antes el hombre no le cantaba una nana.

Cora, por su parte, continuaba con buen rumbo en su relación con Sidney Glass. Él la había invitado a vivir con él en su penthouse de Esast Boston, pero la matriarca Mills aún prefería el apartamento en que prácticamente había vivido toda su vida. Estaba muy bien de salud, había comenzado a dar paseos por el parque todas las mañanas, iba a clases de yoga y de gimnasia además de viajar con frecuencia fuera del estado con su novio los fines de semana. Incluso había aceptado la invitación de Sidney para ir a Europa el mes de julio. Pasó un mes divirtiéndose por allá.

Regina apuntó a Roland a clases de karate como Henry. Al chico se le da bien y en dos meses consiguió su primer cinturón. Fuera de eso, Emma había llevado a los chicos a conocer el nuevo apartamento y a los dos les encantó el sitio. Henry se quedó impresionado del tamaño.

Y con esa velocidad, llegó mediados de noviembre.

Fue en una tarde soleada de sábado cuando se casaron en los jardines de la propiedad de Gold, a la orilla de lago. Parecía que incluso los árboles habían entendido que ese era un día especial y llenaban de flores el camino que conducía al altar. El mismo altar había sido decorado con camadas de pétalos de rosas (petición de Regina para satisfacer a su futura esposa que era una apasionada de estas flores), el conjunto convirtió  aquel sencillo espacio en un escenario muy romántico. Pero no estaba hermoso solo el camino o el altar. Los familiares y los amigos también estaban allí, alrededor, al final de la alfombra color perla que las separaba. Todos estaban apropiadamente vestidos para una boda a esa hora.

En poco tiempo el lugar se llenó de gente. Hasta el más improbable de los invitados había ido. Robin llegó con su hijo, vestido de rigor, algo más temprano a petición de Regina, pero él no pretendía estropear nada. Había superado su amor por la ingeniera y ahora tenía nueva novia, la señorita Marian, a la que había conocido en la consulta de Zelena. Vivía una nueva etapa en su vida y abrazaba esa segunda oportunidad en el amor con un gran empeño.

Zelena, obviamente, llegó acompañada de Killian. Estaba muy guapa, un vestido rosa, una trenza bien hecha y un collar de perlas que el arquitecto le había regalado. Su noviazgo comenzó después de algunas citas. De la forma en que se miraban y por la comodidad que se percibía al demostrarse ese cariño, todos notaron que Jones había cambiado completamente su manera de ser. Decía la verdad cuando le había dicho a Regina que haría lo correcto con Zelena, pues ella parecía muy feliz con él.

El nerviosismo de todo el mundo era entendible cuando ellas dos finalmente aparecieron acompañadas de sus hijos. Emma, con Henry y Regina, al lado de Roland. El silencio se hizo, pero por la sorpresa de verlas tan diferentes a lo acostumbrado.

Henry avanzó con la madre, recto como una vela. Le dio un beso en la mano antes de dejarla junto al altar e  irse a su sitio.

Swan no se parecía a la sencilla mujer que solía ser enfundada en su vestido blanco satinado, bellísima, con el cabello suelto, decorado solamente con una diadema. Pudo observar a la gente brevemente mientras avanzaba, Belle asintiéndole con el pequeño Bob en los brazos, Robert, David y Mary Margaret, y a su lado Cora y Sidney en el altar. Su madre lo intentaba esconder, pero estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción, solo que no lo hacía para no echar a perder el maquillaje que seguramente caería sobre su vestido plateado de estilo japonés. Ella no estaba diferente cuando se dio la vuelta esperando a Regina y su mirada cayó sobre la de la morena. Se quedó sin aire al ver a una mujer muy hermosa, toda de blanco perla caminando en su dirección, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gina había escogido recogerse los cabellos, que estaban bastantes más largos que el día en que se reencontró con Emma, cosa que le daba otro aire, pero no por eso menos bella, con pendientes brillantes y un collar en el cuello.

Roland la condujo hasta el altar de la mejor forma posible que un muchacho de su edad haría, entregándola a las manos de Emma, sin dejar de poner una sonrisa muy dulce a las dos madres que ahora tenía. En ese momento las dos se vieron de cerca, se tocaron y acercaron sus rostros sin poder contenerse. Había tantas cosas envueltas, tanto tiempo vivido que nada ni nadie podría definir. Sintieron un remolino de emociones en esos pocos instantes y solo quedaron sonrisas y un deseo inmenso de besarse, pero tendrían que esperar para hacerlo.

«Sean todos bienvenidos a la unión entre Emma y Regina» dijo el juez de paz, un hombre mayor y de voz potente, en el momento en que ellas se giraron hacia el altar «Esta ceremonia me llena de felicidad porque nos muestra cómo debemos confiar en el amor. El matrimonio, como todos sabemos, es una demostración recíproca de afecto, respeto y convivencia, una elección de pasos unidos y un lazo eterno. El matrimonio nos lleva a creer que la felicidad de una relación es la unión de todas las cualidades de dos personas en una sola. Emma y Regina, dos mujeres adultas, que ya vivieron la experiencia del matrimonio una vez, hoy deciden unirse en busca de nuevas cualidades» Todos prestaban atención a las palabras del hombre, especialmente las novias. Él las observaba a ambas «Pero la historia de estas dos mujeres se resume en mucho más que cualidades o en la sencilla búsqueda de una felicidad de dos. Lo que Emma y Regina vivieron antes de estar aquí delante de este altar pasa por la prueba del perdón. El amor nunca se había ido de la vida de estas mujeres, y fue por casualidad, por un reencuentro, que el sentimiento volvió a encontrarse en el camino de las dos otra vez. El perdón no significa olvidar, sino acordarse sin sufrir, tomar como aprendizaje lo que causó dolor. Pues las mayores lecciones se aprenden con los errores y el verdadero amor sabe perdonar. La mayor prueba de eso las ha traído hoy aquí. Emma, Regina. La reflexión, el deseo consciente, la confianza y el respeto han llevado a ambas a la decisión de casarse de nuevo y construir una nueva vida en común. Han superado el mayor desafío que un amor puede sufrir y tras quince años el destino les ha dado una oportunidad para entender que el amor no muere si es verdadero. Que sean felices y que ese amor que sienten la una por la otra perdure por muchos años más» las dos sonreían, intercambiaban miradas apasionadas reconociendo todo lo que hombre decía «Ahora, van a intercambiarse las alianzas, símbolo de este matrimonio»

Roland y Henry habían guardado las dos joyas hasta ese momento. Las sacaron de sus bolsillos y se las acercaron a las dos, muy seguros de lo que hacían. Ellas sonrieron al ver a los dos tan guapos en sus trajes, pero estaban más felices al ver que parecían contentos por el momento en que estaban sus madres. Cada una cogió una alianza dorada e hizo como manda la tradición.

Regina ofreció a Emma su mano izquierda y la rubia delicadamente tocó sus dedos. Escogió el dedo anular para poner la alianza sin olvidarse de decir

«Regina, acepta esta alianza como señal de mi amor y de mi fidelidad hacia ti» Emma alzó el rostro y la mirada hacia ella. Regina pudo sentir lo emocionada que la rubia estaba.

Gina cogió la mano izquierda de Emma y dijo su parte

«Emma, acepta esta alianza como señal de mi amor y de mi fidelidad hacia ti» dijo suavemente, colocando la joya en el dedo de la rubia.

El juez ya había hecho su papel.

«Declaro a Emma y a Regina casadas» dijo finalmente

Ellas se abrazaron inmediatamente y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Respiraron, acariciándose el rostro sin ocultar la alegría. Regina veía los ojos de Emma brillando, fijos en los suyos, y con seguridad los suyos mostraban lo mismo a Swan. Entonces, finalmente se besaron, con cariño, con todos como testigos de ese amor.

Tras eso, ellas firmaron en el libro. Cora se acercó a la hija y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

«Querida, estoy tan feliz por ti» dijo

«Gracias, mamá. Siento tantas cosas en este momento» Gina vio cómo su madre le acariciaba las mejillas

«Estoy contenta al ver cómo has arreglado tu vida junto a Emma. Lo lograste, Regina»

«Sí, mamá. Valió la pena luchar por Emma» las dos miraban a la rubia que abrazaba a sus padres y a su hijo. Rápidamente Gina volvió a prestar su atención en Cora «Y tú cuídate ahora que me voy a vivir a otro sitio»

«Oh, no te preocupes, Regina» Sidney se acercó a ellas, desde detrás de Cora, pasando su brazo por sus hombros. «Te prometo que conmigo cerca tu madre estará protegida»

Gina rio y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento. Mientras ella terminaba de saludar al padrastro, Mary se acercó, algo avergonzada cierto, pero muy educada dijo

«Regina, quería darte las felicidades por la boda» extendió la mano

La morena se dio la vuelta y la miró, quedándose sin reacción.

«Ah, gracias, Mary» solo entonces se dio cuenta de la mano estirada, pero sabiendo que para la hija sería mucho mejor, la madre de Emma decidió abrazar a Mills y darle un beso en cada mejilla. No parecía un acto falso. Gina lo entendió al escucharla

«Te agradezco por hacer a Emma feliz. Siempre fuiste tú, Regina, siempre fuiste el pedazo que faltaba en su vida»

Gina se quedó sin palabras, pero Mary tenía la convicción de que había dicho las palabras acertadas y de la forma más sincera posible. Fue su mejor gesto desde que conocía a Regina.

Poco a poco, la gente se acercaba para hablar con ellas. Belle dejó al bebé con Robert mientras empujaba a su amiga hacia un lado para elogiarla

«Te dije que serias la novia más bonita cuando te casaras de nuevo, ¿o no?»

Emma movió la cabeza, pensando

«Ya, creo recordar que te dije algo como eso en tu boda»

«Felicidades, amiga. Rezaba para que encontrases tu felicidad y ella estaba más cerca de lo que imaginábamos»

«Muchas gracias por la fuerza que me diste, Belle. Con seguridad, puedo decir que te debo mucho»

«Mi casa incluso sirvió de escenario para que hicieran las paces y, ¿sabes algo? Me siento adulada de que todo haya recomenzado aquí»

Swan se rio junto con la amiga y durante los dos minutos que se quedó hablando con Belle perdió a Regina de vista. Cuando se giró para buscarla, vio a Robin caminando hacia ella.

«Hola, Regina, otra vez» él sonrió, incomodo al saludarla

«Hola, Robin» dijo Mills, comportándose amablemente y sonriéndole «Gracias por traer a Roland y quedarte con él mientras estemos de viaje»

«No será ningún problema quedarme con él, incluso pensé en preguntarte si no se iban a quedar una semana más por ahí. Sabes que echo de menos a Roland todo el tiempo» decía

«Desafortunadamente, nos quedaremos siete días en Toronto, pero si quieres, y siempre que Roland también quiera, permito que él esté contigo con el mayor de los placeres, Robin»

«Gracias, Regina. Y…Quería que supieses que no te guardo rencor. Ya no» Robin se calló esperando su reacción «Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que acabé causándote a ti y a Emma. No estaba en mis cabales cuando intenté perjudicarte y quitarte a Roland, siento vergüenza por haber hecho eso»

Ella creía en sus palabras. Robin, de hecho, estaba más calmado desde que iba a terapia, más resuelto y consciente. No le fue difícil encontrar en su interior el deseo de perdonarlo por todo lo ocurrido.

«Creo en ti, Robin. Lo peor ya pasó, para los dos. Tampoco te guardo ningún rencor y deseo, con todo mi corazón, que seas feliz. Te lo mereces»

«Gracias»

Él le estaba dando las gracias en el momento en que Emma apareció al lado de su esposa. No sabía lo que le había dicho a Regina, así que apareció para dejar claro que ella era suya.

«¿Algún problema, Regina?»

«No, mi amor. Robin solo vino a felicitarme y a pedirme disculpas por todo» Mills hablaba envolviendo a su amada con un brazo.

«Es verdad. Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita, agradezco la invitación. Te pido disculpas a ti también, Emma. No tenía derecho a querer estropear una relación como la vuestra. Siento mucho todo lo que te dije»

La rubia se quedó callada unos segundos

«Está bien, Robin. Ya todo eso quedó resuelto, vamos a olvidarlo» dijo ella

Él asintió y se despidió de las dos antes de dejarlas.

Antes de poder despedirse y marcharse a disfrutar de su luna de miel, Emma y Regina escucharon como sus amigos les pedían que lanzaron los ramos. Ruby cogió el de Emma y Cora, el ramo lanzado por Regina. No es necesario decir a quién miró la señora Mills, aunque su intención todavía no era la de casarse con Sidney. Ruby, la única sola entre las secretarias de la constructora, cruzó su mirada con la de un hombre que estaba en medio de los invitados. Nunca lo había visto antes, era guapo, alto y simpático. Solo supo su nombre más tarde cuando él le preguntó el de ella en el momento de marcharse. Era uno de los invitados de Emma, el detective Jefferson. Fue  empatía a primera vista y los dos sabían en su interior que la empatía se volvería algo más grande en el futuro.

Más tarde, en el cuarto del hotel que habían reservado para pasar la noche, Regina sirvió champán en una copa, y se la dio a Emma. A pesar de haber hecho eso después de la ceremonia, se sentían bastante bien para beber un poco más, pero ahora estaban solas y lo que harían después solo las incumbía a ellas.

Emma esperaba a Regina en la ventana del cuarto, observando cómo caía la noche, ya sin el vestido de novia, solo con la minúscula ropa de dormir en el cuerpo.

«Un brindis» Gina le dio la copa, de detuvo a su lado para brindar

«Por nosotras» dijo Emma, chocando la copa con la de ella

«Por nosotras» la morena sorbió un buche de champán mientras observaba las prendas de Emma, ella se había cubierto más con una bata de seda. Pero entonces pensó que de nada serviría estar de esa forma si a fin de cuentas acabarían desnudas bajo las sábanas

Intercambiaron maliciosas miradas

«Cuando me miraste de esa manera en el altar, casi no me puede contener» Swan le contó, dejando la copa encima de un mueble

«¿Y qué habrías  hecho si no te hubieses resistido?» Regina bebió un poco más

«Te habría besado antes de que el juez dijera que podíamos hacerlo»

Regina soltó una carcajada, dejó la copa en el mismo sitio que Emma y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos

«Hay tantas cosas que necesitaba decirte ahora, mi amor, y de repente, no consigo recordar nada»

«Sé lo que quieres decirme» Swan le apretó la cintura «Que a pesar de los pesares, todo lo que sufrimos sirvió para este momento»

«Sí, también te diría eso, pero sobre todo quería contarte una certeza que tuve hoy»

«¿Cuál?»

«Si tuviese que reconquistarte cien veces, lo haría, sin pestañear. Todo por verte regresar a mi vida»

Emma puso un dedo bajo el mentón de Regina, lo alzó para mantener sus rostros a la misma altura.

Gina cerró los ojos, sonriente, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Recibió un beso de su mujer. Lento y cargado de pasión.

Emma ascendió sus manos por su espalda, quitándole la bata. Detuvo el beso para soltar los cabellos y deshacer el lazo de la bata y dejarla caer al suelo. Cogió a la morena en brazos y la acostó delicadamente en la cama, pero Regina se sentó cuando ella subió, y le retiró la parte de arriba del pijama.

Regina sintió deseos de tocar los pechos de Emma y cuando comenzaron un nuevo beso, lo hizo, palpando los endurecidos senos.

Emma continuó, arrancando las piezas que le quedaban a su mujer.

Cuando acabó, ya estaban pegadas, besándose sin pudor alguno, acostadas otra vez. Se detenían solo para mirarse y decirse cosas entre beso y beso. Cosas que ya habían escuchado millones de veces y que nunca se cansarían de oír.

 

**_Un año más tarde_ **

Regina Mills se despertó, esa mañana de viernes, con un malestar en la cabeza. La claridad del día le llegó de lleno al abrir los ojos, sin embargo, no era un día cálido tras las ventanas del apartamento donde vivía con Emma y los hijos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, aún somnolienta, palpando el colchón vacío del lado donde dormía Emma. Hacía unas horas que ella se había levantado.

Gina se levantó, fue a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara antes de ir a la caza de su esposa por el apartamento. Caminó en pijama hasta el cuarto de Henry, después al de Roland, ambos recogidos, lo que significaba que los niños se habían marchado al colegio. Regina se preguntó qué hora sería. Atravesó la sala, fue a la cocina y nada de Emma tampoco por allí. La encontró en el despacho, sentada como un indio frente un enorme soporte que había comprado para trabajar mejor sus diseños.

Emma llevaba algunas horas concentrada en un esbozo de cuatro personas, dos mujeres y dos niños. Regina no prestó atención a ese detalle, solo quería un cariño y a su esposa de vuelta a la cama.

«Pensé que me ibas a despertar» se agachó junto a Emma, en la alfombra del despacho y se puso en su rezago, de modo que pudiera verla echada en sus piernas.

«Estabas tan bonita dormida que no tuve valor» dijo Swan, pasando el lápiz por el papel.

«Hum…Tú y tu manía de observar a las personas durmiendo» Gina refunfuñó

«Solo a las personas que amo» sonrió, soltando el lápiz 6B a un lado. Se quedó contemplando el dibujo, aún a la mitad, que estaba haciendo de su familia.

«Hum…Boba» Regina observó desde su regazo el rostro de su esposa concentrado en lo que hacía, entonces desvió la mirada hacia un lado y divisó el dibujo «¿Somos nosotros?» preguntó

«Un intento, por lo menos»

Mills miraba el dibujo desde abajo, e incluso sin acabar y aún con detalles que podrían mejorarse, era un trabajo muy bonito. Siempre supo reconocer el talento de Emma.

«Perfecto, como siempre. Cuando lo termines, lo enmarco y lo pongo en la sala»

La rubia rio levemente

«No exageres, llamo a los chicos y nos sacamos una foto cuando estemos en el parque»

Las palabras de Emma hicieron que Regina quisiera colocarse mejor sobre ella. Enroscó las piernas en la cintura de la mujer, frente a ella, y agarró su rostro con sus dos manos.

«Deseo colocar todos tus dibujos en marcos y hacer una exposición»

«Eres mi mayor fan, tus elogios están condicionados» bromeó Emma

«Claro que no. Son los más sinceros, eso sí» selló el labio de Swan una vez «¿Qué hora es?»

«Las once» Emma hizo una mueca «¿Por qué?»

«¿Ya son las once? ¿He dormido tanto? Dios mío, Emma, tengo que prepararme rápido» ya se estaba levantando cuando la mujer la volvió a atraer hacia ella.

«No necesitas ir a arreglarte»

«Pero tenemos que ir a trabajar, también tienes que prepararte. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí hasta ahora? ¡Tenías que haberme despertado!»

Swan apretó el cuerpo de Regina contra el suyo y lo encontró gracioso

«No, no tenemos que hacerlo. Hoy es nuestro día libre porque doblamos turno la semana pasada, ¿lo olvidaste?»

De repente a la morena se le encendió la bombilla, se había olvidado por completo.

«Es verdad. He dormido tanto que me he olvidado hasta de ese detalle»

«¿Y aún querías que te despertase, jefa?» decía Emma pasando la mano por aquel rostro pálido y extremadamente sedoso que su esposa tenía «Te pones tan bonita cuando te despiertas asombrada»

«Claro, Emma, tú me amas de verdad» dijo la morena

«Claro que te amo»

«Para gustarte mirar mi cara de sueño y decir que soy bonita debes amarme mucho»

Divertidamente, Emma se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar

«Ahora la boba aquí eres tú»

Se dieron un demorado piquito.

Emma abrió los ojos, y miró de nuevo el dibujo de ellas y de los hijos en el parque. Quizás el escenario del dibujo que tenía en su cabeza desde temprano quisiese decir algo.

«¿Qué tal si vamos al parque hoy? Después llevamos a los niños a la bolera y comemos algo por allí» sugirió Emma repentinamente

«¿A qué parque?»

«A nuestro parque. Al que nos gustaba ir en East Boston»

«Hum…Sí, podemos ir. Pero no queda muy cerca del colegio de los chicos, ¿qué quieres hacer allí?»

«Ya vas a ver» respondió Swan mientras continuaba mirando el dibujo.

 

Por la tarde, el tiempo cambió, de cierto bochorno se pasó al frío típico de mitad de otoño. Una época en que los mejores y más bellos lugares de la ciudad eran los parques.

Emma y Regina caminaban con sus brazos enlazados, escuchando el crepitar de las hojas bajo sus suelas mientras pisaban. Tenía un viejo libro en las manos que Mills juró que era el cuaderno de recuerdos que había guardado, pero realmente lo que Swan traía era uno de sus viejos cuadernos de la facultad y ese nunca se lo había enseñado a Regina.

Regina ya había preguntado tres veces por qué habían ido al parque y siempre la misma respuesta. Ya empezaba a desconfiar.

Al llegar a un árbol, plantado a orillas del lago, Emma hizo una señal. Se detuvieron ahí, observando hasta dónde llegaban las ramas y la cantidad de flores pequeñas que caían de esas mismas ramas con la llegada del otoño.

«Esto es tan…tan lindo» dijo Regina, absolutamente encantada

«Siempre he amado cada árbol de este parque porque no hay uno que no haya dado una flor que después yo te regalara» dijo Emma, lista a abrir el cuaderno.

Regina recordó. Fueron muchos pétalos de rosas, muchas flores como aquellas esparcidas por el suelo. Sí, se acordó de todo, de absolutamente todo. No puedo evitar un nudo en la garganta.

«Lo recuerdo»

«Pero de todos los árboles, hubo uno del que recogí más flores. Este» Emma dio algunos pasos hasta llegar a la raíz, abrió el cuaderno y dejo caer algo de su interior.

Regina no comprendió. Esperó.

«No fueron las mismas flores que te regalé las que se quedaron conmigo, fueron otras»

Emma seguía en el mismo sitio. Entonces, Regina se acercó al ver los pétalos caídos del cuaderno. Estaban secos, sin vida, a punto de convertirse en polvo y viento. ¿Por qué Emma los había guardado? Pensaba

«¿Has guardado eso todo este tiempo?»

La rubia tomó aire antes de seguir hablando

«Tardé, pero finalmente comprendí por qué me los llevé conmigo antes de marcharme de Boston»

«¿Por qué lo hiciste?» preguntó Mills, sin saber si debía o no tocar a la amada.

«Fue para recordarme que tenía que traerlos de vuelta, porque representan algo que pasó, Regina»

«Recuerdos. Creo que ahora entiendo»

«Eso. Sabes lo que quiere decir» Emma se dio la vuelta para ver los pétalos secos correr por el suelo y perderse entre los otros.

«Los estás liberando porque el pasado no debe quedar preso»

«Nunca. El pasado debe ser libre para que nadie se aferre a él»

Cuando Regina se giró para mirar a Emma, vio que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, sin embargo, en sus labios tenía una serena sonrisa.

«Emma, mi amor…¿Por qué estás llorando?» Regina hizo que girara su rostro hacia ella.

«¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Te amo, Regina, y no consigo guardar todo este amor dentro de mí. Mis ojos, en este momento, solo están dejando salir todo lo que siento por ti. Están desbordando amor»

Aquellas fueron unas palabras tan dulces que las dos necesitaron un momento para recuperarse del efecto producido. Casi un encantamiento.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, moviendo con fuerza las ramas del árbol en el mismo momento en que se abrazaron. Los rostros se acercaron y comenzaron un beso cargado de ternura. Y por primera vez, se besaron debajo de una lluvia de flores.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
